Betting on a Bug
by Meian Tsukino
Summary: She's a medic nin who loves sweets and has a troublesome secret. Her annoying summons harass him and act as matchmakers. Plus, she seems to be Neji's childhood sweetheart and hates the Hyuuga of the main house. How could it work? ShinoxOC
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but you already knew that. However, I own my OCs.

_**Si a alguien le interesa leer esto en Español, puede dejar un review o mandar un PM. If you'd prefer to read this in Spanish because you prefer that language or something like that, you can leave a review or send a PM. **_

Now, welcome to my first Naruto fanfic.

I plan to start by giving hints of what's wrong with my OC. (I'm talking about her troublesome secret.) I really, really hope to avoid making her a Mary Sue…but if you read the longer summary, you'll see that she'll have an even better chakra control than Sakura because of her secret.

By the way, I don't want to make them fall in love immediately. In my humble opinion, Shino is not the kind of guy who'd fall for a girl in a couple of days. They'll get to know each other as slowly as possible.

Please note that **troublesome secret does not equal dark secret**. Like, oh, she wants revenge or is trying to save someone. I don't hate clichés, in fact, sometimes I like them a lot. However, I hope to avoid them.

Lastly, I'm not going to bash Hinata, but, in accordance to the summary, my OC won't be enthusiastic about getting to know her. Just as I'll try to keep the original Naruto characters in…character, I'll try to do the same with mine.

Read, enjoy and review. Reviews make me happy. (I also have an account in fictionpress).

* * *

**Betting on a Bug**

By Meian Tsukino

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"_The road to Hell is paved with good intentions."_

**A few years ago…**

He merely knew that he was falling, falling into the dark. He didn't care that his whole body ached or that he was falling to his death, what mattered to him was that at least his teammates would live.

Or at least, that one of them was safe.

'_Live well, my friends…'_

And with that final thought, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed by the dark.

* * *

"You know, if I didn't hate the Hyuuga brat so much, I'd tear this cloak, Sayuri-chan!" said a male voice, "It's totally uncool!"

"I know that deep inside you like it so stop whining."

"Well, yes but now, everyone's going to think that my summoner likes drama! You're going to steal my spotlight!"

"I don't think so. Besides, the cloak is useful."

"Of course it is! It hides your hair! How could you confuse the bottles? It's weird for you to be so clumsy!"

"I…I was distracted."

"Oh, right! The old hag sent you something!"

"Don't insult Tsunade-sama or I'll tell Midori-san."

"Kyaaaaaaa! You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Awww…Sayuri-chan…I think that cloak is evil, it's making you act all meanie…almost as meanie as the Hyuuga brat."

"An evil cloak? Do you think I can imitate the cold persona of a Hyuuga? Hmm…that's not a bad idea and it could be entertaining, to say the least."

"Bad idea! Bad idea!"

"It was a joke. By the way, I'm not sure if I should give Tsunade-sama that alarm clock you suggested."

"Why not? Why not? I'm sure Shizune-san will like Tsunade's face when you give it to her. That old hag is the Hokage, that will help her to get up early and deal with the paperwork."

"Yes but I'm already bringing her sake…oh, well…I'll tell her that it's a gift from you."

"Ha! As if I wanted to give that old hag something!"

"Itsuki…"

"Fine…I'll give her a nicer nickname…anyway, now we can make new friends! Naruto mentioned that Sakura-chan a lot! Maybe you should contact her so that she can introduce us to more people and many cute girls!"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I hope she's nice and pretty!"

"You're a flirt."

"Oi, Sayuri-chan…is that Konoha?"

.

* * *

"…so that's why I chose you for the mission. The fourth member of your team should be arriving in any moment. By the way, she'll be the leader for this mission and Shino will be her second-in-command."

"Oh, that'll be funny, we've never had Sakura leading us," said Kiba, "I can almost imagine her bossing Shino around."

"Actually, Sakura won't be leading you," replied Tsunade, smirking. Beside her, Shizune sighed.

"Then, who?" asked Kiba.

A knock was heard.

"Come in," said Tsunade. She took a generous sip of her 'tea', but for the glare that Shizune sent her, it was clear that the liquid in her cup wasn't such an innocent drink.

"We're back, Tsunade-sama," greeted Sakura. The pink-haired girl was immediately followed by a blonde, Ino Yamanaka.

"So I guess it's Ino?" asked Kiba.

The Yamanaka blinked and pointed at herself. "What did I do?"

The Hokage frowned. "Sakura, didn't I ask you to bring her with you?"

"We're coming, we're coming…you're so impatient, Tsunade," said a male voice.

A mantis that was half the size of Hinata entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade immediately glared him.

"You…" she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Did you miss me, sweetheart?" taunted the insect.

"Itsuki…" called a female voice, her tone slightly scolding. A tall figure with a cane made of glowing strings entered the office. Her attire was very simple; a white cloak with wide sleeves covered her whole body while a hood hid most of her face, revealing only her lips.

Tonton jumped out of Shizune's arms and went to greet her enthusiastically. The newcomer knelt and took out a small snack for her. The pig accepted it but not without thanking first in her own way.

"It seems you still like this, Tonton" said the girl. She had a small smile.

"Don't worry, Sayuri, you can take your time," said Tsunade with a hint of sarcasm, "I'm sure the client won't mind."

"Tsk, to think that I bothered bringing you all that sake," the girl called Sayuri said. She shrugged and the cane of glowing strings disappeared into the sleeves of her cloak.

"I told you that she'd be ungrateful, she doesn't even deserve the alarm clock," said Itsuki and he purposely ignored the glare that the Hokage gave him. He then made his way towards Tonton. "Oi, piggy, leave my summoner alone. I'm not sharing the rest of the snacks with you."

Tonton responded by scowling and she even attempted to bite him, but the mantis dodged her easily.

"Itsuki, behave," said Sayuri. The mantis went to Tsunade's desk and took a folder. He opened it and began reading the document inside of it.

"This isn't a boring mission at all," said Itsuki, "We've got to find and rescue a Daimyo's child and take a good look at her, it seems she's a sickly girl. No wonder we'll need a tracking team, you're not suited for that kind of missions."

"I was already aware of all the details of the mission," replied Sayuri, shrugging, "I was merely waiting for Tsunade-sama to find a good tracking team."

"I've already got the tracking team," said the Hokage, "You're the leader."

"Very well," said the mantis summoner. She stood up and removed her hood, revealing bandages that covered her eyes. "I'm Ito Sayuri." Her hairstyle was similar to that of Tsunade, with two long, messy locks framing her face but instead of having two ponytails, the rest of her hair was tied into a loose braid. Finally, a hitai-ate was tied around her forehead, just below her black hair.

She removed the bandages and amber eyes were opened. Her eyes scanned the room and they stopped at the figure of Hyuuga Hinata. "You're a Hyuuga…and a member of the main house…" the last statement was said with obvious distaste. The amber eyes were fixed on Hinata alone and they wouldn't have left her if not for Shizune.

"She's Hyuuga Hinata," the Hokage's assistant told her.

Sayuri turned to look at her so quickly that Shizune almost took a step back. "Neji's cousin?" asked Sayuri and after Shizune nodded, she sighed.

"This is interesting, very interesting," commented Itsuki, "I should bring popcorn for this mission. Mind you, I never thought that I'd agree with the Hyuuga brat."

"Itsuki, shut up," said Sayuri curtly.

"Fine, I won't say what he told us about her," replied the mantis, "But…I can't believe he forgot to say that she's soooo cute!" Hinata blushed. "Yes, you're just as lovely as Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." Itsuki flew towards her. "Neji is a brat, but I can't believe that Naruto didn't praise you and Ino-chan for your beauty." He nodded towards Tsunade. "Your shinobi must be blind."

"N-Naruto-kun?" said Hinata, a lovely blush staining her cheeks.

"You've met Naruto?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, Sayuri-chan helped him to improve his chakra control," Itsuki replied, "She used ramen as incentive and that did wonders."

"That does sound like Naruto," said Kiba. Somehow, everyone in the room mentally agreed with him.

"Sayuri-senpai was telling us stories about him and Jiraiya-sama before we arrived," commented Sakura.

"Let's see the other kids of your team, Sayuri-chan," said Itsuki. He glanced at Kiba. "An Inuzuka…hmmm… do we have to bring that dog with us? He's too big. I bet he's probably full of fleas."

"Oi! Akamaru doesn't have fleas, I'm sure of that!" said Kiba and Akamaru growled at the mantis.

"Itsuki, apologize now," scolded Sayuri.

"I'm sorry," said the praying mantis. Itsuki lowered his foreleg and with a puff of smoke, he shrank until he was the size of a parrot. "But I'm not sharing my snacks with him." He then made his way to Shino's shoulder and poked him. "You're an Aburame." Shino nodded. "What's your name?"

"Shino," was the reply.

Itsuki nodded appreciatively. "Oh…an Aburame…Tsunade, why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've brought Sayuri-chan immediately. I'll love working with him."

"Why is that?" asked his summoner.

"Right, unlike the other two, you've never worked with a member of this clan. The members of the Aburame clan are infused at birth with a special breed of insects, the Kikaichu. This young man has a big amount of kikaichu residing in his body, a big amount even for a member of his clan. Anyway, the kikaichu can drain an enemy's chakra and they're highly useful for espionage and stealth."

"So you like them for their usefulness," said Tsunade, "It seems that you won't have trouble working with Shino. I'm glad because he'll be Sayuri's second-in-command." She raised her cup and began drinking from it.

"I'd never have trouble working with him!" said the mantis, "I love the Aburame clan! You can bet everything you own that he's become my favorite human right now! He looks so…so delicious! I want him for lunch!"

Tsunade choked on her drink. Shizune, Sakura, Ino and Hinata stared at the mantis in horror and disgust. Kiba dropped his jaw. Even Akamaru and Tonton blanched. Shino didn't seem disturbed in the slightest.

Sayuri blinked.

"I'll pretend I never heard that," she said.

"What? Wait! No!" exclaimed Kiba dramatically, "We can't work with someone that wants to eat Shino!"

"Kikaichu for lunch! Kikaichu! Kikaichu!" said Itsuki, raising his right foreleg. Shino ignored him completely.

"Stop joking, Itsuki," scolded Sayuri. Then, the summon made his way to Sayuri's shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama, perhaps we should send someone else in Sayuri's place or we shouldn't send Shino," suggested Shizune.

"Shino is going," Tsunade said firmly, "He won't be eaten by that thing."

"I assure you that Itsuki won't be a problem," said Sayuri, "He'd never attack an ally unless he was ordered to. Besides, he is professional, he'll behave once we start the mission."

"Tsunade-sama, why can't Sakura or Ino go instead of that girl? She doesn't like Hinata and that thing wants to eat Shino," said Kiba.

"The world would be an ideal place if we always liked those who work with us," said Tsunade, the images of her advisors coming to her mind. "There are two reasons why I want her to go with you. The first is that she knows Sugar Country too well and the second is that I'd like to confirm a few things."

Kiba didn't look very convinced but nodded. The Hokage's reasons weren't good enough and he had the feeling that she was hiding something.

"You don't have to worry about your teammates," said Sayuri, "Itsuki and I won't harm your teammates in any way, Inuzuka-san."

"The name's Kiba," said the chuunin, frowning, "Kiba or Kiba-kun are fine, I don't like formalities."

"That's fine with me," replied Sayuri, she turned to Shino, "What about you? Shino-san, Shino-kun or just Shino?"

"I'll leave that up to you. Why? Because I have no preference over such a trivial matter," replied the bug-nin.

"Fine," said Sayuri.

"I'll call you Shino-chan!" proclaimed Itsuki. His summoner poked him. "What? I'm not going to eat him! His bugs would kill me first!"

"Well, if that's all, you're dismissed," said the Hokage, "And be sure to take that thing with you."

"I expect you to be ready to depart in forty minutes, I'll meet you at the gates," said Sayuri to Team 8. She then smiled slightly and bowed in Ino and Sakura's direction. "Ino-san, Sakura-san, it was a pleasure meeting you."

The two girls smiled cheerfully in reply. "Likewise, senpai," said Ino.

"Bye!" said Itsuki, "We'll bring you some sweets and chocolates! Sugar Country's sweets are the best!"

"Sayuri, try to moderate your consumption of sweets," said Shizune, frowning, "I'm going to ask Shino to keep an eye on you and trust me, he can be intimidating when he wants to."

Sayuri glanced her incredulously.

Tsunade tapped her desk, but not before a teasing smirk appeared on her face. "It's so unfortunate that you must leave before seeing Neji again. Would you like to leave him a message?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes just before she put the hood back on her head. "Just tell him that I hope he's become stronger and faster. I need a sparring partner."

"Oh, and I hope he's taken an anger management course because he needs one," added Itsuki.

"By the way, I'm not bringing you sake this time," said Sayuri, "Have _fun_ with your _paperwork_, Hokage-sama."

Shizune nodded in approval while Tsunade grunted. "Take care."

"You too," replied Sayuri. Itsuki vanished in a puff of smoke and seconds later, his summoner disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade tilted her head to the right.

"Shino, as the second-in-command, I expect a report from you, too," the Hokage said, "I want you to keep an eye on Sayuri, she's practically worked alone for years and sometimes I think she enjoys risking her life. I ignore how she'll lead you and we can't let her jeopardize the mission or let her take the team's safety for granted. If you think that her orders are reckless, you will object to them and if she persists, you'll become the leader of this mission. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," replied the bug-user.

"Tsunade-sama…" murmured Shizune with a disappointed tone. Sakura and Ino shared a look of wonder.

"Don't give me that look, Shizune," said the Hokage, "You've read her reports too."

"Yes, I know," replied the assistant, "Still, she hasn't failed a mission in her whole career and we both know that the one she got just before meeting Naruto was very difficult. Besides, you're the one who's kept giving her those missions."

Tsunade gave her an annoyed look. She quickly glanced Team Kurenai. "Dismissed."

And they left.

* * *

**April 12****th****.**

**Since I'm already in Chapter 5****th****, I've come back to chapter one and here are some spoilers**

**SPOILER 1:**

"Don't be so mean to my Sayuri-chan," said Itsuki. He went to poke Shino and then, he sat on the Aburame's shoulder. "You've got lots of kikaichu to worry about one, **Shino-chan. **You must be pretty **popular** with the ladies."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Shino-kun…" muttered Hinata, worry evident in her voice. Even Kiba stopped trying to pick the kidnapped princess's scent.

"I'm talking about the girls of your clan," Itsuki clarified, "I'm sure you must have a fan club back in Konoha." The mantis poked him in the neck. "How many girls are after you?"

**Spoiler 2:**

Before Shino could say something, Sayuri was already on the ground. Strings came out from her fingers again and they glowed even more than before. She jumped, just as a set of stone spikes emerged where she'd been.

"Interrogate him," she reminded him.

'_A plan? That's more like a series of orders.'_

* * *

Now, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know through your reviews. **English is not my first language and it's been a while since I've written something**, but I know that such things aren't excuses so…**if you've got suggestions**, make them. By the way, I suggest you to read the paragraphs above the title of the chapter or my profile. I explain a few things there.

_**Once again, if someone would like to read this in Spanish, please leave a review or a PM.**_

_**Una vez más, si alguien quiere leer esto en español, por favor, deje un review o un PM.  
**_

That's all for now, have a nice day.

P.S. Remember, reviews make me happy and motivate me to write.

Meian Tsukino.


	2. Rescuing the Princess

Hello.

I don't own Naruto. Sometimes I wish I did, Kiba and Shino would appear more often. I love those guys.

Hmm…well, I think this chapter is a bit longer.

I wanted to update sooner but I was much busier than I expected and I had a small accident.

Anyway, I was really surprised to have those two reviews in the same day I posted this story. I was really happy.

_**I'll be answering and thanking to reviewers, readers, etc at the bottom of the page.**_

Now, continuing with the story, I've added more to Sayuri's background with Itsuki's help. Just please, remember, **her secret is troublesome not dark**. Or at least I don't consider it dark. (Dark for me is something related with revenge, deep hatred…I dunno, Sayuri being some secret noblewoman or ridiculously strong because she's a jinchuriiki or something like that). **The best fight in my opinion will be for Shino in the next chapter so I'm sorry if I disappoint you with the action scenes of chapter 2.**

"TALK"- Talk

'_THOUGHTS'_- thoughts are in italic and this thingies called apostrophes ' '.

* * *

**Betting on a Bug**

By Meian Tsukino

**Chapter 2:**

**Rescuing the princess**

"_Just for once, let's do something very predictable…"_

_-Meian Tsukino_

.

"Thank goodness you're here," said a chestnut-haired man in his early forties, "I was worried that you'd delay but you're already here, just what you'd expect from Konoha."

"We appreciate your praises, Kimoto-sama," said Sayuri, "My name is Ito Sayuri and these are my subordinates. The young lady is Hyuuga Hinata, the young man to her left is Inuzuka Kiba and the other shinobi is Aburame Shino. The last member of my team is Akamaru."

The members of Team 8 nodded.

Behind Kimoto Daisuke, a couple of teenagers nodded back. They'd already been introduced to the Konoha squad. One of them was a chestnut-haired boy with green eyes, who resembled the daimyo. His name was Taiki and he was the future leader of Sugar country. Beside him, his sister, a pretty girl with wavy auburn hair and green eyes, watched Kiba appreciatively. Her name was Tsubame.

"Here's a photo of my Aiki," said the daimyo. He gave Sayuri a photo of a cute little girl that shared her siblings' eyes but whose hair was more like that of her brother's.

"She's cute," commented the leader of the Konoha squad. She didn't mention the fact that her squad had already seen the photo that the daimyo had sent to Konoha. There was no need to make the daimyo feel like an idiot. It would not do to offend such an important person when he was worried about his youngest daughter. "Could you give us some clothes of her? Or toys? Anything that's got her scent so that Kiba-kun can track her."

"Yes, of course," said the Daimyo, "Kentaro, bring one of Aiki's kimonos."

A dark-haired young man nodded and bowed respectfully. He left immediately.

"Aiki is only four and she is sickly, Sayuri-san," the daimyo's son commented, "We fear that her condition's worsened because she's stopped taking her medicines. We didn't ask for Konoha's help immediately because we were waiting for a ransom note but it never arrived."

"Please, bring back my daughter," said the daimyo, "She's so fragile, she used to be such a lively thing until a few months ago…" He clenched his fists. "I want those shinobi dead and cut into a thousand pieces!"

"You're completely convinced that your daughter was kidnapped by shinobi," Sayuri pointed out.

"They killed two of my guards in one single night and nobody heard or saw a thing," said the daimyo with a grim expression. "Oh, look. Kentaro's back." He addressed his servant. "Give the kimono to Sayuri-san."

The servant obeyed his master, although he seemed reluctant to approach the kunoichi.

"Is this new?" asked Sayuri. The servant nodded bashfully. "Kimoto-sama, could you let us inspect your daughter's room?"

"Of course, of course, anything to help you find Aiki," said the daimyo, "Kentaro will show you the way. Feel free to ask him anything."

"Thank you," said Sayuri. She bowed and her team mimicked her.

Kentaro began leading them to the little girl's room, he seemed nervous. They walked through many corridors and suddenly, they met a robust, brown-haired man in his late thirties. Said man glanced them distrustfully.

"Who are they?" he demanded to Kentaro. The young man winced but replied nonetheless. "T-They're …th-they're the Konoha shinobi that Kimoto-sama hired." The older man widened his eyes almost imperceptibly.

"Who are you, by the way?" asked Sayuri.

"I'm Ryota Hachiro," replied the man. His brown eyes regarded her disdainfully but the kunoichi merely responded with apathy. Finally, he turned to glare Kentaro. The servant blanched under his gaze.

"Kentaro-san, we don't like to waste time," the mantis summoner said. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes at the advisor. _'I suppose dealing with a Hyuuga's glare of doom makes you immune to any derogatory gesture.'_

The servant nodded with relief and he began walking in a faster pace. He was almost jogging. They went past many corridors again. When he reached a corner, he bumped into someone. It was the daimyo's eldest daughter, Tsubame.

"My apologies, Tsubame-hime," Kentaro said, "Are you fine?"

"Of course," the girl replied dismissively. She glanced Kiba happily. "So, where were you? I left a bit after you and I arrived sooner."

"We met a man called Ryota Hachiro in our way here, he was curious about us," the Inuzuka replied.

"Ryota-san? The advisor?" repeated Tsubame, "But he lives in the other side of the compound."

"I-I got lost," explained Kentaro and he began sweating before the green-eyed girl's disbelieving face, "I-I mean, I get lost when I'm scared because Ryota-sama is scary and cruel and…I mean…shinobi scare me…" He suddenly paled and turned to glance the Konoha nin behind them. "Not that I don't like them but they're scary…"

"Oh, please," mocked Tsubame, "They aren't scary." She glanced Kiba appreciatively. "Especially this one." The dog nin felt himself blush slightly at the praise. The princess smiled at him flirtingly. "Are you single?"

"Tsubame-hime!" the servant glanced her scandalized.

"I am," replied Kiba, smiling. The princess gave him a predatory smile and began playing with a golden bracelet by removing it and putting it back.

"Aren't you worried in the slightest for your sister?" asked Sayuri in a scolding way, "She's sick."

Tsubame frowned in annoyance and stopped playing with her bracelet. "Of course I am."

"Then, let us do our work," said Sayuri. The kunoichi pulled Kentaro by his sleeve and in response, the servant cringed. "Kentaro-san, Aiki-sama's room, remember?" She spared the princess a glance. "I'll make sure Kiba-kun asks for you later."

"I don't know who put her in charge," muttered the princess but it was obvious that she'd wanted the kunoichi to hear her, "And what a horrible hair..."

Sayuri's hands twitched. _'I really, really hope to return to Konoha before Neji...Akira-sensei is so dead...'_

"F-Follow me, please!" the servant immediately slid the closest door, revealing a room. "This is it." It wasn't the most usual room for a girl of Aiki's age, the Konoha nin noted, because while it had the expected furniture it was also filled with medicines instead of toys and it reeked of medicinal herbs.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to inspect the room by ourselves," said Sayuri. "We're grateful for your assistance."

Kentaro nodded. "P-Please, bring Aiki-sama back…she's been missing for almost a week." And with that, he left.

.

.

Sayuri sighed and extended her right arm. Itsuki came out of her right sleeve and for once, he was the size of a normal mantis.

"Finally, I was getting tired of being hidden, especially after that tour he gave us," said Itsuki. He glanced the room with interest. "Not exactly what a little girl would want for a room…"

"Hinata-sama, you can read the body's language," commented Sayuri, "What can you tell us about Kentaro-san?"

Hinata was taken back by the question but she promptly responded. "He was scared of us but he was even more scared of Ryota-san. His eyes moved to his upper left as soon as he saw him…" She smiled sadly, as she was about to repeat something that Neji had told her in their first Chuunin exam. "That action is a sign that he is remembering his past experiences."

"I see," said Sayuri, a thoughtful expression on her face, "Was he so scared of us that he got lost?"

"I…I'm not sure about that," replied Hinata, "He was scared but he seemed to know what he was doing."

"Hinata-sama," said Sayuri, "I want you to use the Byakugan to look for anything that looks out of place as far as you can. I want you to start with this room, then the house. But before you start searching for something unusual in the room…could you look for Aiki-sama in the compound?"

"What kind of question is that?" interrupted Kiba, "What kind of shinobi would keep her in her own house?"

"I'm not completely sure that the princess was kidnapped by shinobi," said Sayuri, shrugging. "The daimyo suspects that the kidnappers are shinobi because of the silent way they killed the guards and got the child, but a servant or more could've done that. The guards wouldn't have suspected them, they could have even been friends…and the girl…well, they could've fooled her easily. I'm sure that nobody's even bothered to look for her in the compound…If one or more servants have her, they could've easily hidden her in a storage room…" She glanced Kiba. "My sensei once told me that if I wanted to hide something, I should do it in the most obvious place possible so that it'd be overlooked…" She rolled her eyes in annoyance at the memory. "That man..he obviously told us that after he made us look for something for a whole day…"

"If you were right, it would mean that there are many servants involved," said Shino and Sayuri nodded, "And from that servant's words, the advisor and probably many other people already knew that the daimyo had requested a mission from Konoha so it'd be unlikely that they would keep the princess here."

"Maybe they couldn't transport her elsewhere because the daimyo increased the vigilance," replied Sayuri.

"If a group of servants had kidnapped the princess, I'm sure they would've tried to bribe at least a couple of guards," said Shino.

Sayuri frowned and she was about to say something when Itsuki coughed pointedly. Sayuri nodded. "Hinata-sama…"

"Hai," said the Hyuuga, "Byakugan!" Just after she activated her bloodline limit, Hinata adopted a surprised look. However, she quickly replaced it by a focused one and then, she began searching each room of the complex and at last, some of the surroundings, but she didn't find the girl. "She's not here. I'll look for anything unusual."

"Were you suspecting Kentaro?" asked Kiba.

"Not exactly," Sayuri replied after a long pause. "Kiba-kun, I think you should inspect the futon first. It looks like Aiki-sama spent most of her time there."

"Akamaru, time to work!" said Kiba and Akamaru barked.

"By the way, Kiba-kun," Sayuri started, "Don't take that pretty princess seriously, I think she's one of those selfish, spoiled nobles that act on whims." She glared at the ceiling and murmured, "I hate spoiled princesses."

Kiba turned to see her curiously but said nothing.

"Shino-san," called Sayuri, "I recall Itsuki telling me that your kikaichu drain chakra so..." she raised her left fist and then opened it, a kikaichu was revealed, "…so next time warn me before you plant one on me…there are many things beneath my cloak and it almost died after draining a bit of my chakra." A very short string came out from her right index finger and petted the kikaichu in the head. "It took me a while because I'm not familiarized with its anatomy but I think I healed it."

"Don't worry, he's got more kikaichu than my family could eat," said Itsuki, he glanced the kikaichu, "Can I have it?"

"Of course not," said Sayuri. She eyed the kikaichu with clinical curiosity. "I've never seen something like this before. How should I call it? It doesn't seem half as annoying as Itsuki."

"The kikaichu aren't pets," said Shino. The kikaichu that was on Sayuri's hand flew towards him and disappeared below the skin of his right cheek.

"Don't be so mean to my Sayuri-chan," said Itsuki. He went to poke Shino and then, he sat on the Aburame's shoulder. "You've got lots of kikaichu to worry about one, Shino-chan. You must be pretty _popular_ with the ladies."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Shino-kun…" muttered Hinata, worry evident in her voice. Even Kiba stopped trying to pick the kidnapped princess's scent.

"I'm talking about the girls of your clan," Itsuki clarified, "I'm sure you must have a fan club back in Konoha." The mantis poked him in the neck. "How many girls are after you?"

"I'd like to talk with you after this mission ends," Shino requested. "Have you worked with an Aburame before?"

"Perhaps…" replied Itsuki and curiously, the ceiling suddenly became very interesting, "Oh…looks like my memory is failing and-"

"Itsuki, start working," interrupted Sayuri, then added, "And leave Shino-san alone or I'll make you regret it."

The mantis nodded and went to inspect a desk that was full of small bottles. Sayuri followed him and opened a few bottles, she smelled them as well. A frown appeared on her face. "Who prescribed her this?"

"We've picked up Aiki's scent," announced Kiba.

"Good," said Sayuri, "Hinata-sama, stop using your Byakugan." The Hyuuga complied. "Kiba-kun, lead the way." Below his hood, Shino raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

* * *

The squad left the complex and head to the woods, with Kiba leading the way. After several minutes, both Kiba and Akamaru stopped. The canine growled slightly and turned to Kiba, who quickly nodded.

"Looks like the daimyo was right after all, his daughter was kidnapped by shinobi," he said, "Oh, and we're gonna have company soon."

"How many?" asked Sayuri.

"Four," replied Kiba. He suddenly jumped from his place to dodge a shuriken. Shino's green sleeves were suddenly covered with kikaichu and Hinata activated her bloodline limit.

"There are three men and one woman. One of them is holding Aiki-san, it seems that he won't attack, he looks very scared," reported Hinata. She was barely done talking when she had to dodge a shuriken.

"How is Aiki-sama doing? I could almost assure you that she must be awake or at least, she doesn't look so sickly," commented Sayuri.

"You're right," replied Hinata, "She's tied up and her mouth's covered but she's fine." She frowned. "They're running away."

"Let's go after them, then," said Sayuri, "Be careful."

Soon, they found the quartet. It seemed that one of them was very slow so the others were forced to stop. The first member was a bald man with gray eyes and a mocking smirk. On a branch stood a man and a woman who shared facial features and whose hair and eyes were dark blue. Unlike the blue-haired man, the woman held a blue staff with blue crystals.

The last member was on the ground, a little girl on his back. His long, green hair was tied into a messy ponytail and his gray eyes showed nothing but concern and anxiety.

None of them wore a hitai-ate.

"Konoha nin, huh?" the bald guy said, "And a doggy, on top of that." Akamaru growled. "Easy there, doggy."

"We've come for Kimoto Aiki," Sayuri unnecessarily said. Itsuki, who stood on his summoner's shoulder, spoke. "Release her or we'll have to kill you."

"What do you think about them, Jiro, Junko?" asked the bald man, his head turned slightly to the dark-haired siblings.

"Looks like we'll have to fight against some kids, Tetsuo," the man called Jiro replied. He eyed the green-haired man with repulsion. "Kouta, stop trembling and act like a man for once."

"Hand the girl and we might not hurt you," said Itsuki.

"See, Kouta? You should be more like that bug," said Jiro, "I want to fight the kid with black clothes."

"Bring it on," replied Kiba. Akamaru barked.

"That's fine with me, I want the guy with the green coat," said Tetsuo.

"Then, my little sister is stuck with those two," said Jiro. The woman called Junko glared at him and she leapt to another branch, spinning her staff.

Sayuri glanced Hinata from the corner of her eyes. She didn't seem as shy and weak as Neji had described her, but when she had questioned her before meeting the daimyo, the heiress had admitted that she wasn't able to perform the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. However, Inuzuka Kiba had mentioned that she had created her own technique, the Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Besides, she'd accurately read the servant's body language and she seemed adept at using her bloodline limit. Neji hadn't probably given her enough credit or the heiress had greatly improved after becoming a kunoichi.

Junko launched at Hinata with her staff, which began glowing with light blue electricity. The Hyuuga dodged her easily but in doing so, began retreating to her right.

"Itsuki, assist Hinata-sama," murmured Sayuri. The mantis nodded and flew towards Hinata. With a puff of smoke, he grew until he was half the size of the heiress.

"Let's fight, kid," said Jiro. He threw several kunai to Kiba and then, he began retreating into the forest.

"Come back!" called the dog nin. Kiba and Akamaru went after their challenger.

"So you're going to fight the bald guy after all, Shino-san," commented Sayuri, "That leaves me with that guy over there." Kouta gulped. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of laying a single finger on you."

"Good for you, Kouta!" said Tetsuo, "Looks like that girl is a weakling."

Kouta sighed in relief. Suddenly, he jumped and dropped Aiki to the ground, making the little girl wince. He brought his hand to his left ankle and removed a senbon."W-What?"

"I told you, I have no intentions of laying a single finger on you," said Sayuri, she shrugged, "Midoriko-san, on the other hand…" A small mantis flew towards her and went to rest on her shoulder. "Good job. Now, please go check on Kiba-kun." The medic nin gave Midoriko a senbon. "Here's another one. You know what to do."

"Hai!" replied the small mantis and she flew in the direction where Kiba disappeared.

"W-What did you do to me?" demanded Kouta, "I can't move my leg!"

"Oh, that?" said Sayuri, "Midoriko-san poisoned you." She shrugged. "I wanted her to poison your other accomplices too, but she's young and lacks ability and experience in stealth."

"A-Am I going to die?" demanded Kouta.

Sayuri nodded. "I happen to have the antidote somewhere in my sleeves," she replied, "I'll give it to you if you answer all my questions truthfully. By the way, that poison is designed to paralyze the body and once you can't move a single limb…you die."

"If you don't give me the antidote, I'll kill the girl!" threatened Kouta.

"My, so you become a man when your life is endangered?" asked Sayuri, "Disgusting."

Kouta took out a kunai.

Sayuri rolled her eyes in exasperation. _'He's very naïve, he really thinks he's going to die.'_

"Put that away, you idiot!" demanded Tetsuo. He frowned. "I'm sorry, brat. Looks like I'll have to fight her to get the antidote." He jumped to the ground and then, he performed a few seals. "Doton: Stone Spikes!"

Just like the name suggested, several spikes made of stone were shot from the ground in the Konoha kunoichi's direction. As expected of a medic nin, she evaded the attack easily.

"Looks like Kiba-kun and Hinata-sama got the interesting ones," said the kunoichi.

"Why, you-"

"Spindle Formation."

A cloud of kikaichu flew towards the doton user in a spiraling motion. However, before they could reach them, Tetsuo performed a few hand seals and a dome formed around him, protecting him against the attack.

"Like I want to get bug bites!" said Tetsuo, "They're probably poisonous."

"Well, it looks like you're in control, Shino-san," commented Sayuri. She turned her head to Kouta's direction, "I'll give you the antidote if you cooperate. Start talking."

"I don't know much! I'm almost new in this! Please, don't let me die! I'll tell you everything I know!"

Before the medic nin could begin her interrogation, she was forced to dodge another set of stone spikes.

"Shino-san…"

"I know," said the Aburame. His glasses flashed. "Find him." From his sleeves, kikaichu emerged in the form of black clouds and scattered. From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Sayuri examined Aiki, glowing strings surrounding them.

Kouta was on the ground and Shino could tell that he was trying to move his hands to no avail. Was he as weak and pathetic as he seemed? It didn't make sense for the other kidnappers to have someone like that in their team. He frowned.

His current leader was being careless and overconfident. She should be more cautious, he thought. Now he saw why the Hokage didn't trust Ito Sayuri's judgment. First, she had discarded Hinata's Byakugan, then, she'd used an inexperienced summon in stealth and lastly, she was endangering Kimoto Aiki.

"Sayuri-san," he called, "Aiki-sama is too close to that man."

"In case you haven't noticed, he's paralyzed," replied the mantis summoner, "I designed that poison, I know how it works. Besides, I'm fast enough to dodge any attack while carrying the little princess." She gave him a defiant glance. "I know where my strengths and weaknesses lie." Her eyes suddenly narrowed when her strings glowed even more and she jumped away with Aiki in her arms.

The little princess screeched.

In their previous place, a set of stone spikes had emerged from the ground.

"He's underground," Sayuri told Shino from the branch of a tree, "Your bugs could be easily buried if they go after him." She glared the dome that Tetsuo had formed. "Come here. I've got a plan."

* * *

"Stop moving!" demanded Junko after Hinata dodged another bolt of lightning.

"Very good, Hinata-chan!" Itsuki cheered.

"You shut up!" cried a very frustrated Junko and she sent him a bolt of lightning.

"Slowpoke!" replied Itsuki after he easily dodged her.

Hinata tried to attack her but her opponent kept her at bay with her staff. The Hyuuga threw a set of kunai but Junko deflected them by spinning her staff and when Hinata threw a kunai with an exploding tag, Junko deflected it by throwing another kunai. However, Hinata immediately threw another set of kunai and one of them cut Junko's cheek.

"That's it! I'm tired of playing with kids! Tetsuo and Jiro will hear me after I'm done with you!" claimed Junko. She threw a few exploding tags at her enemies but Itsuki threw them back with a gust of wind. The kidnapper glared at him and then, she began spinning her staff faster and faster. The crystals on the staff glowed a bright blue, then, a bright purple.

"Raiton: Violent Lightning!"

The staff released two big arcs of electricity towards the indigo-haired girl.

"Fuuton: Wind Scythes!"

* * *

"Konoha nin? How many?"

"Two boys, two girls and one big dog. They're a bunch of brats."

"You didn't hire us to deal with Konoha shinobi, this will cost you more."

"I know. I'll have your money ready when you get rid of them."

"Excellent. I'll leave, then. By the way, there are two kids eavesdropping."

"I can take care of them."

"Good."

Ryota Hachiro opened the door abruptly and found Kentaro's panicked face.

"So it was you."

"R-Ryota-sama, I can explain-"

"Yes, I can almost hear myself telling Kimoto-sama how I saw when a masked shinobi appeared and killed a young, brave lad...a brave lad whose name was Kentaro."

Ryota took out a dagger from his clothes.

"But, who's the other kid? Tell me and I'll spare your life," he offered.

Kentaro gulped. "K-Kill me!"

"Who's the other kid?" demanded the advisor.

"I-I'm not telling you," mumbled the servant.

"Is it your little sister?" asked Hachiro. Kentaro shook his head and stepped back.

Hachiro glared the floor. A golden bracelet was there.

"Tsubame-hime."

Kentaro widened his eyes and shook his head frantically.

"I'll go after her once I'm done with you."

The advisor raised the dagger and struck.

Blood was spilled.

* * *

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt, Hinata-chan. I almost feel bad for her. The Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga clan is brutal."

"Y-Yes…hmm…that wind jutsu you used was very impressive."

"Of course! That was one of the first techniques I learned!"

"Can Sayuri-san use it, too?"

"Hmm…no…I suppose not because she'd need weapons but she can use her strings to channel wind-natured chakra."

"I see."

"By the way, take the staff with you. Sayuri-chan will want to see it."

* * *

"That was too easy, right, Akamaru?" Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"You're very fast, I hope I can be as fast as you one day," Midoriko praised, "Your teamwork is amazing."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head. Akamaru barked happily.

"Thanks, you're nice."

Midoriko approached Jiro and struck him in his arm with the senbon that her summoner had given her.

"A senbon? Is it poisoned?" asked Kiba.

"Sayuri-san uses them with a paralyzing substance but she always tells people that they're going to die to get information," replied Midoriko, "I think she got that idea from Auntie Midori."

"Another mantis?" asked Kiba, though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, she is very strong and her chakra control is amazing," said Midoriko, "But she is also very strict."

* * *

Shino made his way towards Sayuri and waited for her orders, even though he felt annoyed with himself for not being faster. Glowing strings came out from Sayuri's fingers and wrapped around Kouta. Then, Sayuri pulled her strings and took the kidnapper to the branch where she stood.

"Interrogate him," she said, "Ask him who hired them. I'll take care of the Earth user." Sayuri took out a senbon and handed it to Shino. "This will slow down the paralysis. Take care of the princess."

Before Shino could say something, Sayuri was already on the ground. Strings came out from her fingers again and they glowed even more than before. She jumped, just as a set of stone spikes emerged where she'd been.

"Interrogate him," she reminded him.

'_A plan? That's more like a series of orders.'_

Shino frowned but began making questions. The answers he got made him frown even more. He turned his glance to Sayuri, who was still dodging. The strings in her fingers formed a medium-sized cylinder on the ground and glowed intensely before creating a whirlwind.

Shino watched as the earth below the whirlwind cracked and from it, emerged Tetsuo. The Earth user had been caught in the whirlwind, in a way that reminded Shino of Temari's match against Tenten. Finally, Sayuri sent him crashing towards a tree and just before he could slide to the ground, several senbon flew toward him and hit him in different parts of his body.

Just as the medic nin was finished, Kiba emerged from the forest, Akamaru trailing behind him with their opponent on his back. Midoriko was proudly sat on Jiro's head.

"Sayuri-chan! Sayuri-chan!" called a very cheerful voice.

Itsuki and Hinata made their appearance. Hinata had the staff that belonged to Junko and she didn't appear to be injured. Apparently, they had worked well together.

Itsuki changed his size and went to sit on Sayuri's shoulder. "Sayuri-chan, Hinata-chan is really strong!" said the mantis, "She almost didn't need my help!"

Hinata blushed prettily. "T-Thank you. You're very strong, too."

"Where's the kunoichi?" asked Sayuri.

"Don't worry about her," said Itsuki dismissively, "Hinata-chan took care of her."

"There's an inconvenience," Shino announced. The Konoha nin turned towards him. "Ryota Hachiro is the person who hired the kidnappers and there's another kunoichi. She's supposed to get the payment from him today and it's probable that she's already arrived to the compound."

"What else?" asked Sayuri.

"She's a bug-user," replied Shino, "She uses wasps."

"And I suppose you'll want to fight her since I beat your opponent," said Sayuri. Shino nodded. "Sounds fair…but Itsuki will assist you."

"Shino-chan, we're going to be partners!" exclaimed the mantis happily and he even jumped. Shino frowned. "Considering that our opponents weren't too strong, I request that you let me fight her without his help."

"Itsuki will intervene only if it's necessary and he will behave," replied Sayuri, "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I sent one of my summons to accompany your teammates." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I won't make any exceptions with _my second-in-command_. Is that clear_, _Shino-san?"

Itsuki cringed and flew towards Shino. "Just say yes, Shino-chan. I promise I'll be a good, nice mantis if you say yes." Shino nodded reluctantly. After all, Sayuri was being cautious.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Sayuri, annoyed, "Midoriko-san, you can leave."

"Good luck, uncle," said the mantis.

"Bye, Mido-chan," replied Itsuki and Midoriko disappeared in a puff of smoke. He glanced Sayuri. _'When she uses that tone, she reminds me so much of Midori.'_

"Fight your opponent as far from the compound as you can," said Sayuri. "By the way, I left one of my summons in the compound so you don't have to worry too much about the clients."

"When did you do that?" asked Kiba.

"It doesn't matter," replied Sayuri, "I left someone who takes her work seriously. Her name is Midori."

"Oi! I take my work seriously, too!" Itsuki whined, "If you keep spending too much time with Midori, you'll end up being as cold and mean as her!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "You can go. We'll catch up with you soon."

* * *

"You're fine, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes but Hachiro-sama-"

"This man just tried to kill you in order to hide his crimes and you have the idiocy to call him Hachiro-sama?"

"S-Sorry."

"Stop apologizing. You need to grow a backbone, child."

In front of Kentaro stood a mantis that was as tall as him. It had suddenly emerged from his sleeve and counterattacked Ryota Hachiro. In the process, the advisor was wounded and his sleeves were covered with blood. After dealing with the traitorous man, the mantis had grown until it was the same size as Kentaro.

"T-Thanks a lot, you saved my life."

"You must thank me by living well, child."

"Y-Yes…by the way, who are you?"

"Ito Sayuri's best summon, Midori."

* * *

"She knows, you know," commented Itsuki. When Shino didn't respond, he continued. "She knows that Tsunade sent you to supervise her. I think that's why she's been more patient with me than usual, she hasn't really tried to stop me from annoying you."

"We were sure that you had left," said Shino.

"We left," said Itsuki, "But it's not that hard to guess why Tsunade named you second-in-command."

"Elaborate," Shino requested.

"Sayuri-chan hadn't set a foot on Konoha for years, she's sent her reports about her missions with my relatives," Itsuki told him, "It's not her fault, Tsunade has kept us away. We aren't exactly sure why, but every time we ended a mission, we already had another one waiting for us. She's kept us busy and most of the missions haven't been easy ones."

The mantis fell silent for a moment before he continued. "It's frustrating. Sayuri-chan thinks that Tsunade distrusts her because she has practically no bonds in Konoha but like I told you, it's not her fault. How is she supposed to make friends if she's been away for years?"

"She knows Neji," Shino pointed out.

"Oh, the Hyuuga brat?" said Itsuki, "The last time we saw him and that was when I met him, he was still a genin." The mantis grimaced. "I don't like him. His mentality annoys me. Besides, from what I've heard, he was only Sayuri-chan's sparring partner and that was many years ago."

"You said that she practically has no bonds," commented Shino.

"One of her teammates died in an ambush when they came back from a mission and the other hates her for not being able to save him," said Itsuki, "That's what Sayuri-chan told me when I asked her and the strange thing is that she wasn't sad about that. I think she's already accepted that."

Shino nodded.

"Her sensei suggested to break the team and the Sandaime agreed because of many things that I'm not telling you. I've never met him, but Neji insinuated that he's too cheerful and annoying because he said that Sayuri-chan's used to deal with annoying people," said Itsuki.

"Are you sure that he wasn't talking about you?" asked Shino, "Perhaps you're the reason why Tsunade-sama has kept her away."

"Very funny," replied Itsuki and he poked Shino. A single kikaichu came out from his cheek and buzzed angrily. "He made fun of me, Kikaichu-chan!" The kikaichu buzzed even more. "I mean, Kikaichu-san…I won't use the -chan on you again! You guys are very sensitive!" The kikaichu finally went back into Shino's body.

"What about her family?" asked Shino, "Is she an orphan?"

"Yes," Itsuki replied, "Her mother died in a mission shortly after she entered finished her first year at the Academy and her father died in an ambush or something like that…that's' what Sayuri-chan told us. She rarely mentions them."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Shino.

"So that you don't get too annoyed at her, she's not a bad person," said Itsuki, "Do not forget that and she might like you. It doesn't hurt to have another girl after you. Especially one that doesn't like you because of the amount of kikai that reside in your body, I know how things work in your clan." The mantis poked him teasingly and he even snuggled against Shino's neck. "You're good enough for my Sayuri-chan, I can put in a word for you. I've always wanted a bug-user for her and you're more than perfect."

A small cloud of kikaichu held him and removed him from Shino's neck. They buzzed angrily. "Fine, I just wanted to be nice. No need to be mean."

"I requested to have this conversation after the mission ended," said Shino, "Why are you so familiarized with my clan?"

"I have relatives that have had the kikaichu as allies or opponents," replied Itsuki, "We avoid having them as opponents. And, if you want my opinion, they can be fairly communicative."

Shino opted to remain silent at this comment.

"By the way, I told Sayuri that your kikaichu are able to get rid of poison, even though I'm not sure about that," said Itsuki.

"Your assumptions are correct," said Shino.

"Good to know," said Itsuki, "Anyway, prepare for combat because there are wasps coming this way. I'll defend myself and I'll only help you if I think you're in trouble."

Shino nodded.

And then, his opponent appeared surrounded by a cloud of wasps.

* * *

.

**January 8th, 2012**. The story has been updated and Chapter 21 has been added. Changes might occur, i.e. I might move parts of Chapter 5 to Chapter 4. It's not a certainty. BTW, I'll be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names to save space. I think they've been here enough time to be read.

Thanks.

* * *

**As you can see, next chapter will deal with Shino's battle.**

Sayuri's not a person who plans things ahead but she isn't too careless and I suppose that I've kinda pointed that out in these two chapters. Also, she hasn't been in a team for years but she's not antisocial (watch out for Ino and Sakura in later chapters). I guess she improvises.

I hope I'm not rushing things with the mission but I want them back in Konoha. They haven't had the best interaction because their relationship must be slow but the mission, yes…I think I might end it in next chapter. That's also why I wanted to be straightforward with this and not make a big mystery, I'll leave that for the rest of the story.

So, well, this is the second chapter. I hope you've liked it. I really want more reviews, they motivate me to write. Though I admit that I should write longer action scenes...oh, well...

Now, let's see.

**About Reviews**…(in order of appearance)

Thanks a lot to: **Yoshi Battles**, **Leona DragonBlood Aero**

**About Story Alerts/PMS**

Thanks a lot to: **Sensou to Heiwa, Dyanasty Artemis, SakuraKiss234**

**About the Favorite Stories List**

Thanks a lot to: **Yoshi Battles, SakuraKiss234**

Finally, thanks for adding me to your **Author Alert Subscription**: **Sensou to Heiwa**

See ya!


	3. Battle of Bugs

Hello. I don't own Naruto.

Poor Neji. I like him but for the sake of this story…I'll be making fun of him in one way or another. I hope I'm not making him too OOC.

**By the way, I forgot to mention that in this story, Neji isn't a jounin yet.**** Naruto hasn't returned and Tenten, Lee and Neji are 17 while the Rookie Nine are 16.**

_** I get most of the names from a webpage called behindthename**_, so

Aya-Color

Itsuki- Tree

Midori- Green

Sayuri- Small lily

Ito-Thread….that's what I saw in kanjisite

I think I overdid it with Aya's attire. Oh, well, too bad…I'm too tired to change more paragraphs.

**Nee-chan is used for big sister or a young woman who is older or senior t****o the speaker. **

**Fuuton- Wind Release/Style**

**Doton- Earth Style**

".." Talk '_Thoughts'_ Thoughts

"_**Voice from the past, some sort of echo"**_ This thing, think about it as some sort of flashback where you only hear the voice.

**READ AND REVIEW.**

Read and review. **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, added this to alerts/favorites or sent PM. My gratitude is expressed at the bottom of the page.**

* * *

**June 19th, 2011. ** "It was a complot." was replaced with "It was a setup." Thanks once again to **InARealPickle** for the suggestion.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Battle of Bugs: The mantis, the wasps and the kikaichu.**

.

"Another successful mission for Team Gai! Yosh!"

"Yes, yes, you're all dismissed except for Neji."

"Are you going to assign him a mission, Tsunade-sama?"

"No, no. I just want to tell him something that he should know."

"Sayuri's back."

"Shizune, I was going to tell him that."

"So what do you think, Neji?"

The Hyuuga seemed uncharacteristically lost for a moment until he spoke. "Sayuri-chan's back? Where is she right now?"

.

Complete, utter silence.

.

The expressions varied. From Tsunade's plotting smile to Gai and Lee's dropped jaws. Tenten also had a surprised face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked the genius.

"You really don't know? We've never heard you call a girl like that," explained Tenten, "Not me, not Hinata. No one."

"I did it out of habit," said Neji, "I think I've always called her that, when you see her, you'll understand."

"_**This is Sayuri-chan. She's very cute, isn't she, Neji? Please, be nice to her."**_

"Sayuri," said Lee thoughtfully, "Small lily, right?"

Neji nodded. _'The small part fits her really good, she's always been very short…But can she kick…'_

"Is she an old friend of yours?" asked Lee.

"I guess," replied the Hyuuga, though he looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Akira showed us some photos of you two," commented Tsunade and she smiled teasingly, "You two were so cute!"

"I wasn't cute," replied Neji. There was miniscule, barely noticeable twitch on his brow. _'Akira-sensei…I thought we'd destroyed all the negatives…'_ He immediately pictured the black-haired jounin and his annoying, teasing smile. He could almost hear his cheerful, irritating voice.

"_**So, Neji-kun, Sayuri-chan, do you like them? I just went to collect them at the store. You two look soooo cute together!"**_

The horror.

Still, he didn't compare to Maito Gai. He honestly doubted that anyone could.

For the second time in his life, he wondered what she'd say when she met Gai-sensei and Lee. He'd once mocked her for having a loud, annoying teacher. In return, karma had decided to give him payback in the form of two green-clad kids.

Still, it could've been worse. He could've gotten a fangirl in his team.

"What about Sayuri? Wasn't she very cute?" asked Tsunade. Behind her, Shizune sighed.

"Yes, she's always had a very sweet, innocent appearance," replied Neji, "I think her height has something to do with that, she always looked like a defenseless child."

"She no longer looks like a child, she grew up and she's as tall as you," Tsunade commented and she laughed at Neji's disbelieving face. A teasing smirk appeared on her face. "Let's hope that she gets rid of that unflattering cloak and you'll see what I mean."

"Tsunade-sama!" scolded Shizune.

"What? I'm just stating the truth," said Tsunade, "Besides, I'm doing them a favor by telling him that." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "You should also give her some tips, her hair's become messy. Last time I saw her before she came back, it looked soft."

Neji sweatdropped. Even the Hokage made fun of his hair.

Shizune looked embarrassed. "Tsunade-sama sent her away on a mission with Team Kurenai to Sugar country." She inwardly sighed. _'And when you see her again, you'll also see that she isn't sweet anymore. That mantis Midori really changed her.'_

"She won't want to return," Neji immediately said, "She loves sweets."

"_**What should I get?**__** An ice cream of chocolate or vanilla? Oh, look! The cherry one looks delicious, too! Or should I buy a strawberry cake? Hmm…what should I do? I can't decide! Neji-kun, please help me!"**_

"Hmm…you seem to know her very well…don't worry, she will return," assured Tsunade, "She didn't want to leave but I thought it was better to give you some time to process a few things alone. Besides, I don't want to lose a jounin once I tell you something very important about you two."

"Jounin? Sayuri-chan's a jounin?" asked Neji. It was hard to picture her with jounin garment. She'd always looked so…so…so defenseless, even if she really wasn't…it was simply impossible to imagine her.

"No, I was talking about her sensei," said Tsunade, "Kido Akira."

* * *

"A brat and a mantis? What is this? A joke?"

"Oi! How can you say that? Haven't you seen yourself in a mirror?"

The woman before Shino and Itsuki had one of the most eccentric appearances they'd seen in their life, even though they'd met several weird shinobi in their lives.

Shino blinked. He wondered what Maito Gai and Rock Lee would think of this woman. He mentally shook his head. Some things were better left never pondered.

Her hair was violet, with pink streaks and it barely reached past her chin on the right side while on the left, it was tied into a very long ponytail. She had dark, heavy-lidded eyes and thin lips. Her skin was too pale, as if she were sick and her hands had a slight tremor that didn't go unnoticed by both Shino and Itsuki.

Her attire consisted of a green top that contrasted heavily with her hair and pink shorts. She also wore a necklace made of black beads, a bright blue bracelet on her right hand and an orange one on the left. Red pendants adorned her ears. Finally, her sandals were a bright yellow.

The only thing that made her look threatening was the cloud of wasps that surrounded her.

"I think she's wearing all the colors of the rainbow!" exclaimed Itsuki.

"No, she lacks an indigo garment," replied Shino.

"Hmm…I'm sure her underwear must be indigo," said Itsuki, "By the way, last time I saw Sayuri-chan's doing laundry, I noticed that she has black underwear. I think there were a couple of black bras and-"

"Be quiet," interrupted Shino.

His opponent looked briefly amused. "So, I have to deal with a mantis and a hormonal kid?"

"I'm not a hormonal kid," Shino snapped.

"How cute!" the kunoichi laughed, then, she began coughing. "My name is Aya and I will be the last person you'll see in your life. I hope you gave your girlfriend a nice goodbye kiss." She coughed again.

"You look ill," Shino said, ignoring his opponent's last statement, "If you surrender now, I won't take your life."

"I'd never lose to a pervert," said Aya. She raised a violet eyebrow. "Attack."

A cloud of kikaichu clashed against a cloud of wasps. It seemed that the kikaichu had the upper hand for a worried frown made its appearance on Aya's face.

"Is she really this weak?" asked Itsuki, disappointment evident in his voice. Shino was also disappointed, but he chose to keep himself from commenting. He expected more of her, considering that the wasps that she used had an slightly unusual appearance.

At last, a cloud of kikaichu made their way past the wasps and went to engulf Aya but they met with an Earth clone.

"Another Doton user?" wondered Itsuki.

"Doton: Stone Spikes!"

Shino dodged and sent a cloud of kikaichu towards Aya.

"Why didn't you use a clone?" asked Itsuki.

"Because of you," replied Shino, "You are signaling my location."

"Sorry, sorry," apologized Itsuki. He flew to a branch. "Break a leg, Shino-chan!"

"Stop calling me that," replied the Aburame.

Just then, Aya sent another set of stones spikes. The spikes struck a bug clone and that made the bugs fall apart. Then, the kikaichu proceeded to fly in the direction where Aya was, only to hit a clone that had an exploding tag.

"Ouch! How many kikaichu died?" asked Itsuki. He didn't receive an answer.

Unfortunately for the kidnapper, she began coughing in that same moment and the kikaichu quickly went to the source of the noise. They swallowed her in a cloud and began draining her chakra.

"It seems that it's over," Itsuki commented. Behind him, Shino stood on a branch and nodded. "I almost feel bad for her, she fought despite her condition," the mantis said.

"I agree, that's why I-"

Suddenly, the kikaichu withdrew from Aya.

"What's wrong?" asked Itsuki.

"This is unprecedented," said Shino, "They were draining her chakra, but they were suddenly poisoned." Just as he finished his statement, a poisonous mist engulfed the place, hiding his opponent.

* * *

"You see, two weeks ago, Akira returned from a mission and after giving me his report, we started talking about Sayuri," said Tsunade, "And then, he showed us a few things that involve you…"

*********FLASHBACK*****

"A summon contract with mantises? Really? Wow!" said a man with green eyes and spiky black hair. He was dressed in typical jounin attire. "Sayuri-chan is amazing!"

"Mantises are annoying, Itsuki is very irritating and insolent," commented Tsunade.

"You don't like him because he scolded you for drinking sake in front of Sayuri," said Shizune.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Tsunade, arms folded.

"Oh, let me show you something about her," said Akira. He took out a scroll and released the contents. Before the Hokage and her assistant, a pile of folders appeared. "Blackmail material."

"Are all those are about Sayuri?" asked Tsunade, eyes wide. Shizune looked equally surprised.

"No, only one is about her," replied Akira, "The others are of many people you know. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Neji, Genma, Ebisu, Ichiraku Teuchi…the list is long."

Shizune and Tsunade sweatdropped.

"You don't have a folder with my name, do you?" asked Tsunade with a dangerous sugary voice.

"No!" replied the green-eyed man hastily, "I don't have a death wish!" He laughed nervously, opened a folder and showed them a couple of photos. "Look! Doesn't she look cute with Neji? They were ten, in case you wonder," Akira said, "They're so lucky that I was there to catch that moment with my camera!"

*********END OF FLASHBACK*****

"He took a photo of you two kissing?" said Tenten with a barely suppressed smile.

"So, all this time you've had a secret girlfriend!" said Lee, his finger pointed at Neji in an accusing way, "Now we know why you've never showed interest in girls!" Tears sprung out from his eyes. "Neji, your faithful love after all these years is admirable! Your flames of youth burn brightly, indeed!"

"You're right, Lee!" claimed Gai, "Neji, I'm so proud of you!"

Neji now had a more noticeable twitch and there was very light pink blush on his cheeks. "We didn't mean to kiss. It was a setup." Still, that didn't explain why Tsunade-sama had told them about that. He didn't think that he'd done something to the Hokage that merited this kind of retribution. Then again, Akira-sensei was probably the one who gave her the idea. _'That man…'_

"Anyway, that folder didn't have only photos," said Shizune, "It also had documents. Very important documents about Sayuri and you. Akira had no idea until Tsunade-sama inspected them closer."

* * *

"Are you okay, Shino-chan?" asked Itsuki, "This fog is a bit thick. Just nod if you're fine." He began spinning and his actions cleaned the air. He spotted Shino as soon as he stopped.

The Aburame nodded, the kikaichu were doing their job as flawlessly as always. He simply would have to be more careful and go upwards, where the air was still clean. Besides, to his surprise, the mantis looked and sounded fine. Then, Itsuki increased his size until he was the size of a big dog and blew gusts of wind that contained poison towards Aya.

'_He's getting rid of the poison…__that's an interesting method…'_

"I'll deal with her, just watch me!" said the mantis.

Then, Itsuki launched in the direction of Aya and began spinning. "Fuuton: Whirlwind!" His jutsu began cleaning the rest of the air but to his shock, he cut an Earth clone.

'_But I was sure that she was here!'_

The mantis mentally groaned as more fog appeared, but this time, it was more toxic and much thicker. To make things worse, his eyes began blurring.

"Itsuki, get out of there now!" Shino yelled.

"Too late!" cried Aya triumphantly.

Itsuki immediately understood why Shino had warned him to leave. He could hear a too familiar noise.

'_Wasps? But the kikaichu__…oh, damn.'_

A rain of wasps launched towards him and he used his previous wind jutsu again. "Fuuton: Whirlwind!" The wasps were cut in pieces by a more aggressive wind.

"Don't you know another jutsu?" taunted Aya. She released more fog from her mouth.

Meanwhile, Shino had moved to another tree after Aya had thrown an exploding tag in his previous location. His kikaichu were displeased that he'd inhaled more poison, especially after the toxicity had increased. He couldn't afford the luxury to cough in order to keep hidden. Besides, he'd created a few clones to fool his enemy before Aya had used her poisonous fog and the kikaichu that made them weren't very happy either.

Shino frowned. He had to leave but he wasn't going to abandon an ally, even if he was in the form of an annoying, chatty mantis who called him Shino-chan. No one had ever called him that, it was simply wrong.

"I love my wasps, they really know how to execute my orders," Aya said as loud as she could, "I told them to come if I released this poisonous fog, they're obviously immune to it." She coughed more fog. "So…do you like my bloodline limit? It's because of it that I look so gaunt…I need to release my chakra to avoid getting poisoned and my favorite way is this fog…" She waited for an answer and when she didn't get one, she smirked. "Aww…don't tell me that you're already done for the day?" She sighed. "I should've asked him about Tetsuo and the others."

She threw a few shuriken to her left and she hit another bug clone. A cloud of wasps flew in the direction of the kikaichu, when a kunai with an exploding tag fell upon them. Aya responded quickly by throwing another set of shuriken and she jumped to another branch while releasing more fog.

"Where are you? You can't escape from me!" she claimed as she jumped. She released more fog. _'He must be running away or going upwards, where there's no fog.'_ She threw many exploding tags as far as she could in different directions. _'There!'_

She released more fog from her mouth. To her disappointment, she'd got another bug clone. "Ladies, find that brat for me!" The remaining wasps spread in different directions.

* * *

"So, how are they doing, Hinata-sama?" asked Sayuri.

Hinata activated her bloodline limit. After a while, she replied. "Shino-kun and Itsuki-kun are poisoned!"

"But Itsuki told me that Shino-san's bugs can remove poison," Sayuri told her.

"They can," said Kiba, "Shino's done that before."

"Are his bugs poisoned, too?" asked Sayuri.

"Well, they're acting strange, but Shino-kun looks fine. I'm worried about Itsuki-kun," said Hinata, "There's too much poison in that fog and it extends."

"A poisonous fog? Dokugiri?" murmured Sayuri. She shook her head. "That fog is still in the air and for it to persist…" She shook her head again. "That's not the way Dokugiri works."

"I don't think that it is caused by a jutsu," said Hinata, "Shino-kun's opponent is coughing it. Her whole body is excreting poison, I think she has a bloodline limit."

"Let's go, then! We can't let Shino and Itsuki die!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"No," said Sayuri, "You should stay, your enhanced sense of smell could work against you. Besides, we need someone to keep Aiki-sama safe."

Kiba nodded reluctantly after a moment.

Sayuri took out a scroll from one of her sleeves and released the contents.

"Sweets?" said Kiba. There was a pile of small candies, lollipops and chocolates.

"Wrong scroll," said Sayuri, she looked away, clearly embarrassed. She took out another scroll from the same sleeve and released the contents. "It was this one."

* * *

Small clouds of kikaichu clashed against small clouds of wasps. However, Aya wasn't worried in the slightest for while the kikaichu had the advantage of number, they were weakened by the poisonous fog.

"Sneaky brat," she murmured. _'Where is he?'_

Meanwhile, Itsuki was trying to get rid of the poison by blowing it away. He was also trying to locate Shino, but his vision was still blurred. If only he could find a kikaichu, everything would be fine. However, as long as he was surrounded by the fog, he doubted that a single kikaichu could get close.

At least, he was completely sure that their enemy didn't know where the Aburame was or she'd already made him know.

"I think your perverted friend has left you," Aya said loudly, "Poor bug! You should choose your friends better. Too bad that you won't have the chance to correct your mistakes."

'_Yep, she doesn't know where Shino__-chan is…Phew…'_

Still, he needed to find him. He couldn't use more powerful attacks or he could risk slicing the Aburame in more than two pieces. He supposed that Shino was trying to go upwards but he wasn't completely sure. After all, the members of the Aburame clan were sneaky. He could be behind him and he wouldn't even know.

'_He could be behind me…'_

The sole thought made him want to hit himself…after they dealt with the wasp-user, of course. _'I hope Tsunade chokes on her sake for giving us this mission! Sayuri-chan, where are you? I want a snack! Now I know why you like ice creams so much! I want one now!'_

There was also the possibility that Shino had fallen prey to the poisonous fog. The toxicity had increased considerably from the first time. He'd have to find him, preferably without giving the bug-user's location to Aya.

He molded more chakra and spun once more, but much faster. He stopped abruptly. One of his wishes had been granted.

* * *

"Use your Byakugan and read this document carefully," said Tsunade. She handed him a folder and nodded at him.

The Hyuuga genius activated his bloodline limit. He'd seen that paper once but he'd never paid it attention. He'd only been ten at that time and he hadn't been in the best of moods.

His name.

Her name.

Their names.

Their signatures were also there.

Still, it wasn't valid. He wasn't a legal adult in that moment.

'_Wait a second…'_

That name and that signature.

His eyes widened.

'_If he signed…could it mean that it is valid?'_

"Yes, I already consulted it," said Tsunade, as if she were reading his thoughts, "It was very hard to convince Sayuri to leave, but once I told her about the details of her mission, she didn't object. Like I told you, I asked her to leave so that you could assimilate this situation. I also think that you should try to investigate a few things on your own."

"She left just like that?" murmured Neji, "Doesn't she understand what this could mean?"

"I really thought that you weren't going to return soon when she was here and I think she had already destroyed a few things before coming back to Konoha to calm herself," said Tsunade, "Besides, I also told her that Akira had no idea. He thought, like you two, that this document was fake. He already told me the story behind it. It also helped that I promised to keep her in Konoha for some time, she's tired of traveling. We are the only ones who know, she hasn't told her summons about this."

"Hey, Neji, what's going on?" asked Tenten.

Neji deactivated his bloodline limit and glanced her. Then, he glanced Maito Gai and Rock Lee.

He shuddered inwardly.

If those two got word of _that_…God help him.

* * *

'_There you are, brat.__ You were very smart, going where I least expected…'_

A few wasps had just glimpsed Shino, he was hiding behind a tree, on the ground and not too far from the mantis. _'You guessed that I'd think that you would try to escape so that I'd focus on polluting the air while your friend cleaned the air below.'_ She smirked. _'Too bad for you that I found you.'_

She made her way below, moving carefully to avoid making noise and alerting her enemies of her presence. _'I'll kill two birds with one stone…or should I say, bugs?'_ She placed her hands on the ground. "Doton: Stone Spikes."

She expected at least a scream of pain from the mantis but it never came. Both of her enemies dissolved into black clouds. _'Clones!'_

"Fuuton: Piercing Whirlwind!"

She barely had the time to brace herself as strong gusts of wind sliced trees around her in a spiraling motion. Her wasps were killed, cut into more than two pieces and the air was cleaned. Many explosions followed, obliterating trees. Suddenly, the wind stopped.

"Sorry, Shino-chan, I couldn't keep using that jutsu, I've used too much chakra and I'm tired," apologized Itsuki. He was around the height of Hinata and his vision was still blurred.

"That was expected," was the reply of the Aburame, "In addition to your use of your wind jutsu, you also changed of size in a short span of time to be retrieved."

They stood safely on the highest branch of a tree, not too far from where Aya had been.

"Thanks for retrieving me," said Itsuki, "Is she dead?"

"I can't see her," Shino replied, "But the kikaichu will finish her off in case she's still alive."

A black cloud of bugs came out from his sleeves and spread below, searching for Aya.

"How are your eyes?" asked Shino.

"They'll be fine," said Itsuki, "Sayuri-chan will take care of them." He decreased his size, he was now the size of a parrot. "Carry me, will you? I can't move freely."

Shino placed him on his shoulder. "She's dead, they found her. Let's go."

"Yay!" cheered Itsuki, "We make a good team, Shino-chan! Yay!"

"I told you, stop calling me that," said the Aburame. "Because I won't-"

Just then, he dodged a kunai with an exploding tag but the explosion sent him towards Aya, who had multiple cuts on her body. The woman launched towards him as fast as she could and she managed to clutch his feet, channeling as much chakra as she could into them. She was automatically engulfed in a black cloud of kikaichu but she wouldn't let go.

The kikaichu were frantically draining her chakra. Her hands began slipping.

"How?" she mumbled, "My chakra is poisonous, they shouldn't be able to drain it without getting killed."

"You already got rid of most of it with that fog," Shino explained, "Also, you failed to notice that after some time, the toxicity of your fog decreases. My kikaichu took their time adapting to it, that's one of the reasons why I delayed in retrieving Itsuki. Another thing, I'm not a pervert." He grimaced. "It's over."

Just as he finished his statement, Aya let him go and fell, a black cloud of kikaichu still covering her.

"Shino-chan! Are you okay?" Itsuki asked.

He could feel gravity dragging them downwards.

"Shino-chan?"

"My feet, I…I can't move them," said the Aburame. If he were a spoiled kid, he would've said that he felt as if they were on fire.

Itsuki felt like crying. "Whatever you do, don't mold chakra!" He left Shino's shoulder and flew downwards, barely past him. "Just in case, don't use the kikaichu! I'll take care of this!"

Itsuki molded as much chakra as he could and blew it downwards, creating a small but powerful whirlwind to cushion their fall.

Once they were on the ground, Itsuki did what he considered was the most sensible thing in that kind of situation. He increased his size as much as he could and…

"SAYURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Shino raised an eyebrow. However, he agreed with Itsuki's course of action. "The kikaichu in my feet are dying," he murmured, wincing. He had managed to sit, but his calves were already burning.

"She poisoned you with chakra," Itsuki explained. "Pure chakra." The mantis shook his head. "Sayuri-chan won't like that."

"Shino-kun! Itsuki-kun!" called the worried, gentle voice of Hyuuga Hinata.

Sayuri arrived first, followed by the indigo-haired girl. Hinata had her Byakugan activated and she looked very worried.

"Sayuri-chan, Shino-chan is-"

"I know, Hinata-sama just told me."

Sayuri handed Hinata a small flask. "I'll deal with Shino-san, you take care of Itsuki. Deactivate your Byakugan."

"But-"

"Itsuki needs our help, too. I can deal with Shino-san alone. Now, deactivate your Byakugan."

Hinata obeyed hesitantly, she opened the flask and dropped some of it in Itsuki's eyes. Meanwhile, Sayuri removed Shino's sandals and tore the bandages around his feet.

Shino winced when Sayuri introduced chakra into his legs. He could've sworn he saw something invade Sayuri's eyes for a single moment but he couldn't decide very well what it was. Confusion? Indecision?

Still, he was feeling worse by each passing moment.

"She forced her chakra into your body, in a similar but more aggressive way a medic nin would use the Mystical Palm," Sayuri explained. "Hinata-sama said that this hostile chakra continues infecting your body. She wasn't wrong. I'm glad that you didn't mold chakra after she did this, you're very lucky."

"Can you heal this?" Shino asked, wincing. It hurt too much. He felt as if he had boiling water in his legs instead of blood.

"Lie down," Sayuri instructed him and he allowed himself to fell on his back.

He gasped. He felt as more chakra entered his legs and then, split into fine strings that began forming a barrier between the infected limbs and the rest of his body.

"I will do everything I can to deal with this," Sayuri said. She glared his legs, as if daring them to contradict her.

"_**My ninja way? I guess I don't have one, Naruto-kun. I'd never thought about it."**_

"_**Really? You should decide on one!"**_

"_**Well, I'm a medic nin**__**, but I learned the hard way that I can't save everyone."**_

"_**Huh? But you are amazing, Sayuri-nee-chan!"**_

"_**Thank you, Naruto-kun. Hmm…I'll think about it some other day…by the way, your ramen will get cold if you keep talking."**_

'_My n__inja way? I still haven't decided on one but…but I shouldn't have waited so long to ask for you and Itsuki. Even if I absorb this chakra, I'll have to deal with the damage to his legs and there's also the issue of his bugs. I have to take care of the ones that have been infected too or they'll make things worse.'_

She sighed in frustration.

'_The fastest__ way is…'_

"This is going to hurt," Sayuri warned. _'But I need to repair the damage.'_

She wasn't lying. Shino gasped once more, this time, much more painfully. Small webs of strings came out from his legs and formed a small bridge between them. Seconds later, he could feel the poisonous chakra traveling from his right leg to his left one only to be taken away by more strings of chakra. He gasped and shuddered, his fists were tightly clenched. Sayuri glanced him sympathetically.

'_This really hurts…any other person would be crying in pain, I guess I didn't give you enough credit.'_

She suddenly winced. _'Well, this was expected.'_ Her left hand had a purplish spot that many would mistake for a bruise. _'It is appropriate that I pay for my mistakes.'_

"Sayuri-san, isn't that dangerous?" asked Hinata.

"What? What? What is she doing, Hinata-chan?" asked Itsuki. He still couldn't see clearly.

The Hyuuga girl had her Byakugan activated again and she watched as the medic nin absorbed the poisonous chakra with her left hand. "Sayuri-san?"

"Please, deactivate your Byakugan," Sayuri said, "I know what I'm doing, Hinata-sama."

"But your hand," replied Hinata, "Your hand is-"

"Deactivate your Byakugan, it is an order," Sayuri said curtly.

"But-"

"Hinata-chan, please do as she says. She will be fine, her chakra control is excellent and she is very tough."

Hinata finally complied.

"I'm going to need water after I heal Shino-san," Sayuri commented.

"I have a canteen," said Hinata.

"Is it full?" Sayuri asked.

"Yes," Hinata answered.

* * *

"Neji, you look a bit pale," commented Tenten.

"Are you sad because Sayuri-san had to leave?" Lee asked immediately.

Neji twitched his brow slightly.

Gai noticed this and patted him. "Yosh! Neji! Why don't you go buy her something?" he suggested. "How about a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates? Women love flowers and you said that she likes sweets." He flashed him his characteristic smile.

"Gai-sensei! You really know how to charm a girl!" Lee exclaimed, obviously very impressed by the wisdom of his mentor. He immediately took out his notepad and began scribbling furiously.

Neji felt like screaming.

Maito Gai of all people was giving him advice on women.

Oh, how the mighty had fallen.

* * *

"Here's your water, Sayuri-chan, drink it slowly," said Itsuki.

The kunoichi had her back against a tree and she was wiping away the sweat that had accumulated in her face and neck. She also looked slightly pale. The mantis handed her Hinata's canteen. The medic nin practically snatched it from him and she greedily began drinking the vital liquid.

"Are you okay?" Itsuki asked her. Sayuri nodded while drinking water. "Hinata-chan was very worried, I think she is a nice girl." Sayuri glared him half-heartedly. "Really… I know that you think that deep inside, all the members of the Hyuuga main house are a bunch of bullies but Hinata-chan…she is very sweet…you know, she kinda reminds me of you when I met you."

Sayuri choked on her water. Itsuki patted her immediately.

"Oi! Don't even think about dying that way! Not after all we've been through!" he said. "You know, now that we're going to settle down for some time, you should hang out with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. I think they liked you and I think that they might even look up to you."

"I liked them too," said Sayuri. She rubbed her throat. Her summon jumped into her lap and glanced her worriedly.

"Are you really okay?" asked Itsuki.

"Yes," said Sayuri and petted him, "I'm glad that your eyes are fine."

"Yep, Shizune-san taught you well how to make antidotes and poisons. Plus, I think I've got an immunity to some poisons by working with you," said Itsuki, "It's a bit ironic that I saw two different people get rid of the same chakra in almost the same way today because of the same person."

Sayuri nodded. "Dokugiri, I mean, the Poison Mist jutsu, has been the most useful thing that Shizune-sensei has taught me," Sayuri commented. She rubbed her throat again. "I want an ice cream."

"Oi, Sayuri-chan," said Itsuki, "Was there any other way to heal Shino's legs?"

His summoner shrugged. "What I did was the best option for him," she told him, "I'm responsible for the team's welfare." She rubbed her throat once more. "He was in pain, his life was threatened and I knew how to heal him. End of story."

"I think you could've dealt with it in another way," said Itsuki, "A way that would have been less painful for you."

"So you're the medic now, Itsuki?" said Sayuri. "Who would have thought?"

"Oi, don't make fun of me," Itsuki whined and he poked her. "Meanie." Sayuri poked him back. "I think Shino-chan is fine but he can't walk yet."

"That's normal, I don't make miracles, but I made sure that he was fine when I left him with you and Hinata-sama," Sayuri said, shrugging. "I'll keep an eye on him, anyway."

"You're worried," Itsuki noted.

Sayuri petted him again. "I used too much chakra and Hinata-sama..she saw my…my jutsu…I hate the Byakugan sometimes."

"Wow…I think that's the closest thing to a whine that I've heard from you," said Itsuki.

"I know, it's your fault," said Sayuri, "But I don't trust her."

"But you trust the Hyuuga brat," replied Itsuki with a disgusting tone.

Sayuri glanced the sky and then, returned her eyes to Itsuki. She gave him a very small grin.

"I guess."

Itsuki blanched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His scream caught the attention of both Hinata and Shino. Hinata and Shino nodded at each other. The heiress arrived immediately to where Sayuri and Itsuki were.

"No, Sayuri-chan!" he sobbed dramatically, "I can't believe you trust that brat!"

Hinata blinked. She hadn't expect that.

"Hinata-sama, don't mind him, he's overreacting because I told him that I trust Neji," Sayuri explained as she watched the mantis with something akin to amusement. _'You're not jealous, are you?'_

"I'm not overreacting!" Itsuki whined. "Hinata-chan, please tell her that the Hyuuga brat is a bad person!"

"He's her cousin," Sayuri pointed out. "Calm down. I trust you more."

"Doesn't matter!" said Itsuki, "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled nervously at him. "Neji-nii-san has changed. I think you'll like him more now."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

"…and after dealing with the wasps, we had to wait because Itsuki-kun was using his wind jutsu and we didn't want to get caught in it. Then, Sayuri-san healed Shino."

"I see."

The members of Team Kurenai were currently in a spacious room that the Sugar daimyo had given to Kiba and Shino. Sayuri and Hinata were staying in another one with Itsuki. Shino was lying on a bed while Kiba and Hinata were sat on the Inuzuka's bed.

"Shino-kun's legs looked bad, for a moment, I thought that she would have to amputate them," Hinata commented.

"That bad?" said Kiba. Hinata nodded and they turned to Shino.

"I shared Hinata's thoughts for a while," the bug-user admitted, frowning, "When I asked her if she could heal me, I was expecting a negative answer. However, she used a strange jutsu with her strings inside my legs to absorb that poisonous chakra."

"What about your bugs? They eat chakra," Kiba said.

"That chakra was so venomous that they were only able to postpone its effects in my body," Shino replied, "The ones that weren't killed by it immediately were poisoned. That was also how that woman fooled my kikaichu, she created a clone with poison so that they wouldn't check thoroughly."

"But then, how did Sayuri deal with it?" asked Kiba.

Three pairs of eyes posed on Hinata.

"She was absorbing it with her strings, it went from Shino-kun's left leg to her left hand, but at the same time, she was pushing the poisonous chakra from his right leg to his left one with her strings," she explained. She tilted her head thoughtfully. "I don't understand why she did that very well. Wouldn't it have been better to absorb the chakra with both hands? That way, it wouldn't have had to leave and reenter Shino-kun's body."

"Hmm…she may be left-handed," said Kiba. Both Shino and Hinata didn't seem very convinced. "So, what happened to that chakra?"

"Itsuki later told me that she released that chakra with another jutsu that Shizune-san taught her," said Hinata.

"But how come she wasn't poisoned like Shino?" asked Kiba. Shino had asked himself the very same thing.

"With chakra control," said Hinata, "She formed a veil of chakra around her left hand so that the poisonous chakra wouldn't travel through her chakra system. She must have kept it there the whole time, even though it affected her slightly. Her hand looked a bit sickly."

Kiba whistled. "Wow." Akamaru barked.

Shino nodded. _'Impressive.'_

"I'm curious, Shino," said Kiba and to Shino's surprise, the Inuzuka talked with an uncharacteristically solemn tone, "Do you think that Sakura could've healed you as well as Sayuri?"

"I do not know," the bug-user admitted, "I've heard of Sakura's talent but I've never seen her deal with something like this. You'd have to ask her personally."

"Then, I'm glad that Sayuri came with us," said Kiba, "We were going to deal with that wasp-user anyway."

Shino mentally agreed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Kiba.

The door opened, revealing Sayuri and Itsuki. The mantis was happily sharing a chocolate ice cream with his summoner. Kiba sweatdropped, that was the fifth ice cream that he had seen them sharing in less than fifty minutes. _'Now I see why Shizune-san asked Shino to keep an eye on her…' _But if he was honest, Sayuri looked much better after she'd got her ice cream. She was still a bit pale, but she didn't look as tired as before.

"Shino-chan!"

"Itsuki, stop calling him Shino-chan."

"Aww…I think I liked it more when you were annoyed at him."

"I was never annoyed at him."

"Liar."

"I'm not a liar."

Team Kurenai sweatdropped at the exchange.

"Hinata-chan, I can call him Shino-chan, right?"

"I-I don't think Shino-kun likes it very much, Itsuki-kun."

"Shino-chan! I missed you!"

The bug-user raised an eyebrow, making Kiba laugh. It was amusing to see a bug calling him _Shino-chan._

Shino frowned but sighed inwardly. After all, the mantis had helped him and somehow, contributed to save his career as shinobi.

"Please, refrain yourself from calling me Shino-chan."

The mantis flew towards him only to be stopped in midair by a very fine string that came out from one of Sayuri's sleeves.

"Aww, Sayuri-chan. I'm only being friendly."

"You're being annoying, leave Shino-san alone."

"But Sayuri-chan…"

"I won't repeat myself."

"Sayuri-san, aren't you being a bit hard on Itsuki-kun?"

"No, if I don't stop him now, he'll never stop calling your teammate Shino-chan. I've been through that, Hinata-sama…Neji, too. Why do you think he always calls him _Hyuuga brat_?"

"Because he deserves it?"

"Itsuki…"

"If you start calling him Shino-kun, I'll call him that way, too."

"Sounds good enough."

"Now, release me, Sayuri-chan."

Once free, Itsuki went to sit on Shino's shoulder. The bug-user didn't even bother to get rid of him, he was somehow resigned to have him there for the rest of the day. He supposed that feeling slightly weak made him soft.

"You're warm, Shino-kun," commented Itsuki and snuggled against his neck, "You're much warmer than Sayuri-chan."

"You're not feverish, are you? I checked before leaving with Hinata-sama," said the medic nin. Just to make sure, she went to place her hand on his forehead. "You're fine. By the way, could you tell your bugs to keep themselves from draining my chakra? They can stay with me as long as they don't do that."

"I apologize, they went with you out of their own volition," said Shino. He called his kikaichu back and they reluctantly left Sayuri. There were only seven bugs and he couldn't help but feel impressed by the medic's chakra control once again. After all, seven kikaichu couldn't drain too much chakra. _'To be able to feel this...that's the second time she does that but last time, I was more curious about Itsuki's knowledge of my clan.'_ "Sayuri-san, are you a sensor or something alike?"

"No, I'm just too sensitive, that's all," the medic nin told him. "A bit ticklish, I suppose."

"Ticklish?" repeated Hinata. _'With chakra?'_

Sayuri paled. She'd forgotten that Neji's cousin was there when she answered Shino's question.

"I think I need another ice cream," she said and she handed Shino hers. "Itsuki can share this one with you."

She made her way to the door. "I think I'll also check Aiki-sama."

"Didn't you go to see her before you got your ice cream?" Kiba pointed out.

"Right, I'm just looking for excuses to get another ice cream," said Sayuri. With that, she hastily left.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kiba, confused.

Itsuki sighed mentally. _'You have no idea, you have no idea.' _

* * *

**January 8th, 2012**. The story has been updated and Chapter 21 has been added. Changes might occur, i.e. I might move parts of Chapter 5 to Chapter 4. It's not a certainty. BTW, I'll be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names to save space. I think they've been here enough time to be read.

Thanks.

* * *

Admiration and respect comes first, I guess. Curiosity also helps. I'm trying to go slow…slow…I also changed a lot from what I'd written about the poison because in my humble opinion, I was making Shino too weak in my drafts. In my draft, the poison wasn't chakra. I keep changing things too much, that's one of the reasons why it took me so long to update. I also hope that I'm not making Sayuri too powerful.

**Is my English good enough? My first language is Spanish and I've been having trouble with the phrasal verbs.**

Plus, yes, I'll admit it. I love reviews. They really make me happy and motivate me to write. Honestly, I'm trying to write as much as I can in my free time because of the reviewers. =)

Another thing, when I write, I adopt the personality of **my characters. **Especially Itsuki. It's easier with him (especially when I'm sleep-deprived). I also try to adopt a bit of Shino's personality, it was hard for me to write a battle because he uses strategy. The exploding tags? Oh, well. I watched some filler episodes and I noticed that some of his enemies use the exploding tags against the kikaichu so I wondered… why shouldn't Shino do that too against other bug-users? It doesn't hurt to be prepared.

I hope you liked the voice thingy.

By the way, no one commented about Itsuki this time, at least not directly. Or Shino. Yes, I know that Itsuki is trying to be a matchmaker but…did anyone wonder about Shino having fangirls?

**To the**** reviewers:**

Thanks a lot to: **Dyanasty Artemis, Susan, Yoshi Battles**, **Akane, Leona DragonBlood Aero**

**Favorites or Alerts/PM's**

Thanks a lot to:** SakuraKiss234, SweetInsanity89**


	4. In which everyone is surprised

Hello. I don't own Naruto.

First of all, _**I've checked the statistics so I'll ask this nicely, I'd like you to review. I haven't been in the mood of writing, you can blame a certain meanie who calls himself my friend.**_ I'm brooding and **I'm fretting over chapters 3 and 4.**

I try to work on this as much as I can in my free time. In my humble opinion, last chapter was better than the second so I was disappointed…then again, _I'm brooding_ so yeah… I've got enough schoolwork, right now my computer isn't working and if I don't get enough reviews, I'm not going to work on this until I really have time. I appreciate the actions of those who have reviewed or added this story to their lists, thanks a lot. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have worked on this until this Saturday and considering that I only have a week to rest and a hard exam, I wouldn't have updated until the second or third week of April.

You can write 'I like it' and I'll be happy. If you don't like this because my grammar/spelling is awful or because I'm making the characters OOC, you should say so. If you think this is awful, tell me. If you don't like something, tell me because I get along with people who love reading between the lines or finding flaws (many of my friends are mathematicians).

If you want more interaction between Shino and Sayuri, tell me. If you think I write too much (ramble), tell me. I'll try not to in the next chapters anyway.

I wonder if anyone here could guess two reasons why I named my OC Sayuri.

**One last thing, what kind of flowers do you u****se for funerals in your country? It's somewhat important, I might use that on an scene.**

".." Talk

'_Thoughts'_ Thoughts

"_**Voice from the past, some sort of echo"**_ This thing, think about it as some sort of flashback where you only hear the voice.

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. My gratitude is expressed at the bottom of the page**** once again.**

* * *

**June 19th, 2011. **Edited.** InARealPickle** pointed out many grammar mistakes so I decided to correct them. Thank you very much for taking your time. :)**  
**

* * *

**Betting on a Bug**

By Meian Tsukino

**Chapter 4****:**

**In which is everyone is surprised.**

"_White vs. Black? Oh, my!"_

* * *

"…and it turned out that Kentaro found out that the daimyo's advisor was the one behind the princess's kidnapping but he didn't say a thing because he feared for his family's safety so he tried to give us clues," said Kiba.

"So Ryota Hachiro arranged the kidnapping to get funds to overthrow the daimyo? My, my," said Tsunade.

"He even hired a doctor to make Aiki-sama sick," commented Sayuri with disgust.

"I see," said Tsunade, she glanced Shino, "How are your feet?"

"They're fine," said the bug-user.

"Sayuri, Shino's report is longer and more detailed than yours," said Tsunade.

"Well, you hate paperwork, Hokage-sama," replied Sayuri indifferently, "And to be frank, I don't like writing reports very much."

"I'm curious about how you healed Shino," said Tsunade.

Sayuri shrugged. "I don't know what I should say," she admitted and glanced sideways at Hinata in an annoyed way. "Besides, I think Shino-kun has told you enough details thanks to Hinata-sama."

"Sayuri-chan, don't be so mean to Hinata-chan," said Itsuki.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just stating the truth," replied the medic nin, "I'll gladly discuss my method with you but I request to do so without the presence of a Hyuuga, Hokage-sama."

Shizune sighed and exchanged a glance with her mentor. "Jiraiya sent me a letter," commented Tsunade, "Naruto sent you something, too. I think he likes you a lot."

Hinata tilted her head worriedly. _'N-Naruto-kun likes her a lot?'_

Kiba and Shino noticed this quickly and frowned. Itsuki went to sit on her shoulder. "Oh, yes, I think he sees her as a big sister."

"Yes, for example, I made him eat more vegetables," said Sayuri, "He calls me Sayuri-nee-chan." Shizune gave her a folder. "Ramen coupons," said the amber-eyed medic after opening the folder, "I should've guessed. Looks like I'll have ramen for dinner today…and tomorrow…and the day after tomorrow…"

"You could invite Neji," suggested Tsunade with a teasing grin.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" said Itsuki. Tsunade smirked at him triumphantly.

"I assume he's back," said Sayuri in a businesslike tone, "Sounds like a good idea."

Itsuki blanched. "Noooooooooooo! Sayuri-chan, are you mad?" He immediately increased his size and returned with Sayuri.

"Calm down," said Sayuri while petting him, "We have to discuss a few things."

"By the way, have you ever met his teammates?" asked Tsunade.

"No," said Sayuri, "Why?"

"Let's say they're very curious about you," said Tsunade. Shizune gave her an apologetic smile.

"You…he…" said Sayuri, she frowned, "They know?" She lowered her head with embarrassment.

"No," said Tsunade, "But they now know that your first kiss was with Neji."

"T-Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed Sayuri, with a very pink blush on her cheeks.

Itsuki gagged. "Y-You kissed the Hyuuga brat?"

Hinata was speechless.

"No way! Your first kiss was with Neji?" said Kiba while pointing at her.

"It was an accident!" said Sayuri, still blushing. "I fell and he caught me, that's all! It was his fault!"

"Wait a moment, that's not what I saw in that photo," said Tsunade.

"P-Photo?" repeated Sayuri.

Tsunade widened her eyes. "You kissed him more than once?" Shizune was speechless.

"Akira-sensei had better have found a good hideout," whispered Sayuri in a dark tone. "And for your information, we kissed because we lost a bet. It was his fault for being so slow."

"I wasn't slow and it wasn't a bet, it was a contest. Your memory is failing, _Sayuri-chan_."

"Hyuuga brat!"

"N-Neji-nii-san…"

"Sayuri-chan? He called her Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri widened her eyes and turned around.

Long, beautiful brown hair.

Aristocratic, perfectly sculpted face.

Pale eyes that could pierce like daggers.

He looked terribly beautiful.

Too bad that pretty boys weren't her type.

Even if they were lethal.

"Neji…"

The young man before her nodded. Sayuri quickly noticed that the door was opened and raised an eyebrow. Neji noted this. "Tsunade-sama told me that I could interrupt if you were here." Three heads appeared by the frames of the door, glancing her curiously. Neji turned his head towards them. "These are my teammates, Tenten and Lee." He sighed inwardly. "And my jounin sensei, Maito Gai."

Sayuri blinked at Lee and Gai's appearances but she quickly recovered. "Nice to meet you," she said and she bowed.

Tenten waved at her. "Hi."

"Yosh! Sayuri-san, it's a pleasure to finally meet the beautiful flower that has captured Neji's heart!" said Lee as he pumped his fist into the air.

"That's right!" agreed Gai, "Welcome to the family that is Team Gai!" He gave her the thumbs up. "We've heard of your talents from Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama! No wonder you make Neji's flames of youth burn brightly!"

Both Neji and Tenten seemed embarrassed by their antics, though Tenten glanced Neji with sympathy. Meanwhile, the members of Team Kurenai watched the whole scene with amusement.

Sayuri was speechless as she glanced both Lee and Gai. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Itsuki was speechless too and for that, she was grateful.

"Just ignore them," Neji told her. He turned his head towards his cousin and nodded at her. "Hinata-sama, I trust your mission went well."

"Yes, thank you," said Hinata.

"Hyuuga brat! You're being nice for a change!" said Itsuki. "So, who's your anger management counselor? My sister's mother-in-law needs one."

"Itsuki," greeted Neji, albeit dryly.

"You're as tall as Sayuri-chan! Do you remember when she was a midget? And what is that flames of youth stuff? By the way, do you think you can give Sayuri-chan the name of your shampoo?" asked the mantis.

Both Neji and Sayuri glared at him darkly. Itsuki made a haste retreat to Hinata's shoulder.

"Can't you control him?" Neji asked Sayuri.

"That's the way he is," Sayuri told him. The medic nin tilted her head thoughtfully. "But he's right, could you give me the name of your shampoo? I accidentally used the wrong substance to wash my hair."

Kiba chuckled, Shino raised an eyebrow and Tenten grinned at Neji. The most serious member of Team Gai gave her an annoyed glance but said nothing.

"Were you eavesdropping, Neji?" asked Sayuri out of the blue.

"Yes," admitted Neji and there was the faintest blush on his cheeks, "I couldn't let you keep talking."

"That explains it, I'm sorry," said Sayuri, "Could you do me a favor? Could you use your Byakugan on Shino-kun's feet?" The Hyuuga gave her a questioning glance while Shino frowned. "I used an unorthodox method to deal with his wounds and I'd like to confirm that he's healed well."

"Unorthodox?" repeated Neji as he gave her a contemplative frown, "Byakugan!"

'_As shrewd as always, Neji…'_

"He looks fine and I can't detect any trace of foreign chakra," said Neji after examining the Aburame's feet. He quickly caught his cousin's worried yet suspicious glance and added, "Or substance. Everything is fine." He tilted his head to the right. "You've got an interesting cloak."

Sayuri shrugged.

"But it's not necessary that you wear it," said Neji, his bloodline still activated, "You're being paranoid and attracting more attention because of it." He raised an eyebrow. "Of course not." He gave Sayuri a smirk, "No more than your kicks. Now that you mention him, Jiraiya-sama praised your medical skills, Tsunade-sama told us that in his letter he said that-"

"Oi, Neji, have you lost your mind? You're talking alone," interrupted Tenten.

"She was writing with her strings inside her cloak," explained Neji. "She was making fun of me because Naruto beat me among other things." He deactivated his bloodline limit and shook his head.

"That's right, you know Naruto-kun!" said Lee. "How is he? Has he become stronger?" Hinata immediately lit up at his questions.

"Sayuri-chan, you've suddenly become so popular!" interrupted Itsuki. "Why don't you invite them to eat ramen with you? You can use the coupons Naruto sent you."

'_All of them? Hinata-sama too?'_

"Yay! Hinata-chan and Shino-kun and Kiba and the Hyuuga brat's friends and Ino-chan and Sakura-chan!" said Itsuki, "Oh and Shizune-san too! You can leave the old hag and the pig and the dog and the Hyuuga brat here!"

The killer intent from Tsunade was frightening. "Who are you calling an old hag?"

"You deserve it! I'll be having nightmares after you told me about those kisses!"

"Itsuki, shut up!"

"Hinata-chan, protect me!"

Neji glared the mantis and turned to Sayuri. "Why don't you make him return to his dimension? He's insufferable."

"Noooo! Sayuri-chan, ignore the Hyuuga brat!"

"Itsuki, if you don't behave, I'll tell Midori-san."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Noooooooooooo! Hinata-chan will protect me!"

"As if anyone could protect you from Midori-san."

"Shino-kun can!"

Sayuri gave Itsuki an incredulous glance. "Hmmm…no...why would he bother to help you?"

"Because he owes me!"

"I don't have a debt with you."

"I told you not to mold chakra!"

Neji activated his Byakugan immediately but Sayuri shook her head at him. "Forget it, Neji. It was poisonous chakra."

"Poisonous chakra?" repeated the Hyuuga genius after deactivating his bloodline limit and he turned his head to Shino, "You owe him, then. You also owe Sayuri-chan, she risked her life to heal you."

Shino turned to see Sayuri.

"The last part is wrong," replied the medic nin, shrugging, "You have an idea of my method, but you aren't completely aware of how I did it, Neji. Stop assuming so many things."

Tsunade frowned. "Sayuri, Shino, Neji, Shizune, Itsuki, you stay," she said, "The rest of you, out! And no spying! Gai, take them somewhere else."

"Wait! What's going on?" asked Kiba as he glanced Shino.

"Out!" said Tsunade. "Gai!"

"Yosh!" said the jounin, "Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, let's go!"

The chuunin nodded reluctantly and left.

"Finally," said Tsunade, "Shino, sit down and remove your sandals." The bug-user complied immediately and the Hokage went immediately to his side. She placed her hands on his feet and applied chakra. "Neji, use your Byakugan." The Hyuuga obeyed.

"He looks fine, everything is alright, Tsunade-sama," he said.

"Yes…I can't sense any disturbance in his chakra circulatory system," agreed the Hokage, she stopped applying chakra and then, she glanced Sayuri, "Tell me more about that chakra."

"It was aggressive and it would've infected his whole chakra system if his bugs hadn't intervened," said the amber-eyed girl, "I absorbed it with my method and released it with the Poison Mist jutsu." She frowned at the Hokage. "I repaired the damage while absorbing it or his legs would've taken more to heal and it would've been more painful. I did that as fast as I could," she sighed. "Honestly, that chakra could've left his legs useless if I hadn't treated him quickly and if his bugs hadn't intervened timely."

"What else?" asked Tsunade.

"Well, his legs were sensitive after I healed him and he couldn't walk for a while, that's why we delayed in coming back. I also kept using medical ninjutsu while we were in Sugar country to help his recovery," said Sayuri, "I have that woman's corpse in a scroll, in case you want it." She took out a couple of scrolls from her sleeves and she looked slightly embarrassed. "Let me check, I'm not sure which of them is the right one." She released the contents and suddenly, there was a pile of boxes with candies and chocolates on the floor. She gave the other scroll to Shizune. "It's this one."

Shizune glanced her worriedly and took her left hand. She began applying chakra when Sayuri released herself by jumping backwards. "Sensei, you know that you shouldn't do that! You tickled me!"

"Neji," called Shizune, "Have you checked Sayuri?"

"Sensei, I don't need him to do that," replied the younger medic nin.

"Sayuri…"

"Fine, fine."

Sayuri pulled back her left sleeve only to reveal another white sleeve.

"She looks fine, there's no trace of hostile chakra," said Neji.

"Sayuri," called Tsunade, "Your skills have improved a lot, Jiraiya wasn't exaggerating." Sayuri could sense a 'but' coming. "But your role as the leader of this mission wasn't good enough."

"I know," replied Sayuri.

"However, I can't ignore that you've been doing solitary missions for a long time," said Tsunade, "You weren't as reckless as I initially thought you would be, you sent your summons for backup. Besides, I can't expect everyone to have a Nara's strategic mind." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…did you disregard your teammates' safety because of Hinata's bloodline? Shino says in his report that you made her deactivate her Byakugan before confronting the enemy."

"With all respect, you haven't seen all my techniques, Hokage-sama," replied Sayuri, "I can give you explanations of my actions, I'm not as selfish as you think. I admit that I didn't appreciate having Hinata-sama on my team. I know that I shouldn't complain about petty things like that but-"

"No," interrupted Tsunade, "Somehow, you're right. We'll have a longer conversation tomorrow, I have a few ideas about your behavior." She turned her head to Shino, "You're fine."

The bug-user nodded at her. "I appreciate your concern for my well-being, Tsunade-sama." He turned his head to Sayuri. "Sayuri-san, I'd like to have a word with you. Why? Because-"

"That'll have to wait," interrupted Neji, "Sayuri-chan and I have an important conversation pending…and a certain man to kill." His last statement was clearly said with annoyance.

Sayuri gave Shino an apologetic glance. "Neji is right, we need to take care of something…and someone. It is very important and Tsunade-sama has already confirmed you that you're fine."

'_Besides, you're Hinata-sama's friend…' _

She glanced Neji. "Could you stop calling me Sayuri-chan? I don't mind Itsuki but you…I don't like it anymore, I don't look like a child anymore." Neji glanced her back with surprise. "Very well, you're right. It doesn't suit you anymore."

"Sayuri-chan? What business do you have with the Hyuuga brat?" asked Itsuki.

Tsunade gave him a teasing grin. "You have no idea…"

"Tsunade-sama, you're forgetting something," commented Shizune.

"Right! Thanks for reminding me, Shizune," said Tsunade, "With all this, I forgot to tell you that I'm recommending you three to take the Jounin exam. I expect you to become Jounin or Tokujo."

"R-Really?" said Sayuri with wide eyes and a smile on her face, "Really, Tsunade-sama?"

Aburame Shino raised an eyebrow.

He had never seen her like that.

Hopeful.

It was quite different from her usual quiet, businesslike demeanor.

During the mission, he had seen her irritated, distant, cold or absent-minded. Even when she was eating sweets, she barely looked more relaxed. Even when she argued with Itsuki over trivial things, she seemed to try to remain as composed and collected as she could. And, if he gave it more thought, he felt that her relationship with Itsuki was almost like that of a scolding mother or big sister.

There had only been three occasions when he'd seen her drop her barrier and show other kind of emotions. The first one had been when she had introduced chakra into his feet. He still couldn't decide very well what he had seen in her eyes. Confusion or Indecision? A mix of both things?

The second time, he'd seen her pale with something akin to apprehension. Ito Sayuri obviously distrusted Hinata for reasons unknown to him, as if she were expecting his teammate to attack her in the least expected moment. He suspected that the medic nin had tried to be as cold as possible due to the heiress's presence.

And how could he forget the third time?

_**-F L A S H B A C K-**_

As a way of thanks for rescuing his daughter and improving her health, the Sugar daimyo had given them a bigger payment and many boxes of candies and desserts.

The squad had decided to open a couple of the boxes for dessert once they were camping on their way back to Konoha. One of the boxes had sweetheart cakes and while Shino wasn't exactly a fan of sweets, he loved anything that had winter melon for ingredient. Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru had already taken a sweetheart cake for themselves and just when picked one for himself, his fingers met Sayuri's.

"That's the last one," said the medic nin, "Won't you let me have it?"

"No," the bug-user replied bluntly, "Why? Because you can have any other dessert that you wish and you'll be contented. Unlike you, I don't have a sweet tooth. I am particularly fond of this pastry and I won't give up on it, especially considering that Sugar country's desserts are the best."

"You're an ungrateful brat," said Sayuri dryly, her fingers still on the pastry.

"Ungrateful? You said that you were doing your job when I thanked you, didn't you?" Shino shot back. His fingers were also still holding the dessert.

"I touched it first," said Sayuri and she pulled the dessert.

"That's not true," replied Shino as he pulled back the dessert, "You are behaving like a spoiled child."

"Like a spoiled child?" repeated Sayuri, her eyes widened and she loosened her grip on the dessert for a single moment only to tighten it almost immediately. "How dare you!" She snatched the dessert and was about to bite it when a small swarm of kikaichu covered the pastry.

Shino's actions made Kiba drop his jaw and Hinata looked more than surprised.

Itsuki cringed and went to hide behind Hinata. "Shino-kun! **Nothing** comes between Sayuri-chan and her sweets!"

Sayuri glared Shino.

"I'm not disgusted by your bugs," Sayuri said, "I share my snacks with Itsuki. Besides, I'm also a medic nin, I can handle a dessert with bugs."

"So you're going to eat my kikaichu," said Shino, "Be my guest."

Sayuri closed her eyes as if trying to summon the patience that she clearly lacked. Finally, _she spoke_.

"Let me have it."

"No."

"But I want it."

"So?"

"Why don't you two just share it?" suggested Itsuki.

"No." They said in unison.

"I can immobilize you with my strings so I suggest you to surrender," said Sayuri.

"I'd like to see you try," replied Shino.

"Are you challenging me?" said Sayuri, her hands glowing immediately.

"Would you like me to do that?" shot back Shino. A big cloud of kikai emerged from his clothes.

"Sayuri-san, Shino-kun, calm down, please," intervened Hinata.

"Fine, you win this one," said Sayuri, uncomfortably, "I prefer cinnamon rolls, anyway." She grudgingly handed him the pastry.

But just before she got up, she poked him.

She glared him when he didn't complain.

**-**_**END OF F L A S H B A C K -**_

It had been amusing, almost comical when she had widened her eyes after he had called her a spoiled child. Incredulity, surprise, pure disbelief had invaded her amber eyes for a second. She had immediately replaced all that with indignation but he had seen them. It had been slightly unexpected to watch her act on a whim. Then again, his behavior hadn't been the best either.

But she had poked him! And rather aggressively too. It hurt, but he would never say it aloud.

Still, now that they were back, he'd watched with amusement as her face had shown too much embarrassment and surprise in a short span.

But now she looked hopeful. Happy, if he dared.

He had never seen her smile before.

If he was frank, it'd been a long time since he had seen such a genuine smile. However, it was also the kind of smile that could be so easily crushed by someone else's words, he noted. A smile that could be so easily broken, like the most fragile glass.

He suddenly remembered something Itsuki had told him just before meeting Aya.

"_**It's frustrating. Sayuri-chan thinks that Tsunade distrusts her because she has practically no bonds in Konoha but like I told you, it's not her fault. How is she supposed to make friends if she's been away for years?"**_

'_So…that's the reason? She's happy because of Tsunade-sama?'_

He noticed that Neji was watching her with a serene, almost contented expression, his Byakugan still activated.

"**From what I've heard, he was only Sayuri-chan's sparring partner and that was many years ago."**

'_Sparring partners?'_ He shook his head inwardly. It was obvious that that was not the case. At least not in Neji's case.

While he'd never been close to the Hyuuga genius, he had quickly noticed that Neji's face had lit up with what he could conclude was happiness as soon as he had seen Ito Sayuri. Sayuri had missed that display of emotion but he had seen it.

Hyuuga Neji, the infamous genius of the most notorious clan in Konoha, had displayed a strong, positive emotion towards a young woman.

A young woman who had apparently saved his career as a shinobi and his future role as the leader of the Aburame clan.

And yet, this young woman didn't seem to be captivated at all by the Hyuuga genius. She seemed to trust him but at the same time, she seemed so distant. As if she was aiming to be unreachable.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Tsunade addressed them.

"So, what do you say? Will you take the exam?"

"Of course," said Neji and he deactivated his bloodline. Sayuri nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," said Shino.

"Great," said Tsunade, "The exam will take place in a month."

"Awww…yep! You three have the most important thing to become jounin!" said Itsuki.

Shizune blinked, puzzled. "You're aware that you praised Neji-kun too, aren't you?"

"Yes, yes," Itsuki said indifferently.

"And according to you what's the most important requirement to become a jounin?" inquired Tsunade.

"You have to be obsessed with something to deal with stress!" said Itsuki and he pointed at Sayuri. "Sweets." He jumped to Shino's head. "Bugs." He jumped to Neji's head. "Hair!"

"I'm not obsessed with my hair," replied the Hyuuga with indignation as he slapped Itsuki away, "Sayuri, please, send him away."

"Ignore him," replied his childhood friend. "Itsuki, behave."

Tsunade glanced both Neji and Sayuri teasingly. "I know you're both made at Akira, but he asked me to allow him to go to some tofu convention. Weird guy. Now go and enjoy your date."

"We aren't going to have a date," replied Sayuri.

"We're only going to have a long conversation," said Neji.

"Itsuki, you can return with your family or go somewhere else," said Sayuri and she petted him, "I promise it's not a date. It's a formal business so you don't have to be jealous."

"Okay," said the mantis, "I'll go hunting."

"Good luck," said Sayuri and she pecked him. "There you go."

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Sayuri-chan kissed me! Take that, Hyuuga brat!" said Itsuki, "Bye, Shino-kun! Bye, Shizune-san!"

And he left through the window but not before calling Tsunade an old hag again.

"You shouldn't have done that, that's why he misbehaves," said Neji, arms folded.

Tsunade chuckled. "Someone's jealous."

"Neji? Right," said Sayuri with a hint of sarcasm, "I bet he's still afraid of cooties."

"We're leaving, too," said Neji a bit annoyed. He bowed along with Sayuri in Tsunade's direction. He gave Shino a small glare but said nothing, the bug-user merely raised an eyebrow. Sayuri noticed this and raised an eyebrow too but she opted to wave goodbye at Shizune and Shino.

Finally, they left.

* * *

"So you were a jerk with Shino-kun because…?"

"I've always thought that he's the most efficient member of Team Kurenai so I'm very disappointed that he made you use _that_. Besides, it was because of him that you delayed in coming back."

"You worry too much, Neji. You should know that I was leading that team so he was my responsibility. I'm fine, have another peek if you want. I'll remove my cloak."

"No, that's fine."

"So…Naruto-kun really did a number on you, you're much nicer than I remember, you don't glare that much anymore and you seem more relaxed."

"Well, you've become cold and distant…you used to be so sweet."

"Aw, poor Neji, were you expecting a hug?"

"Honestly, yes. You liked hugging me."

"Do you want me to hug you? How about a kiss?"

"No! And what's with the sarcasm and the mocking tone?"

"Ah, that's more like the Neji I remember."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"I think Tsunade-sama is plotting something."

"Hmm?"

"I can almost assure you that she's opened a betting pool about us."

"That's great."

"I know…hmm…you're not going to hurt Akira-sensei, right, Neji?"

"Of course not. Do you think we should look for him?"

"No, after all, he didn't sign _that_. I don't think he can be of much help."

"So, what are we going to do, Sayuri? That document is valid, there's going to be an uproar in my clan if they learn about it."

"I know, you could be in trouble because of it. You're very worried, aren't you?"

.

.

"Yes."

.

'_But you don't get it, I'm not worried for my safety but for yours, Sayuri.'_

Unknown to them, there were spectators. Itsuki had somehow managed to convince Team Kurenai to go with him and spy on them, Tenten and Lee had joined them enthusiastically out of curiosity. Lee had been ecstatic when they found out that the couple had chosen Team 7's training grounds to have their _date._ However, they hadn't seen anything romantic except for the fact that both Neji and Sayuri had their backs against the same tree and were very close.

"Well, they aren't doing much, they're just talking," said Kiba, "I was expecting a make-out session after hearing all that talk about her kissing Neji."

"Stop saying that! You're gonna make me throw up!" said Itsuki.

They watched as Neji took out a small red box from his bag and gave it to Sayuri. The kunoichi received it happily.

"Yosh! Neji is following your wise advice, Gai-sensei! If only you could see him!" exclaimed Lee while pumping his fist into the air. Tenten smacked him. "If you're loud, they're gonna hear us! Be more discreet, Lee!"

"But Tenten, you're yelling too," pointed out Lee while he rubbed his head. Tenten smacked him again.

"What's in that box?" asked Kiba.

"Chocolates," replied Tenten. "Neji bought them the very same day that Tsunade-sama told him that Sayuri had returned. He mentioned something about bribing her. I wonder what he meant by that…"

Meanwhile…

"Neji, try to calm down," said Sayuri as she happily ate a chocolate, "I heard you've got your clan's respect and admiration._"_ Her hands glowed. "Besides, I wouldn't let anyone activate that…that _thing _on you, I would deal with them first_._" She glanced the sky and her hands stopped glowing. "Actually, I've come up with a solution," she said, "We can nullify it, we can also threaten whoever's in charge of the paperwork and no one in your clan will know."

"Nullify it?" repeated Neji and he repressed the urge to slap himself. He immediately understood what she meant.

"Of course," said Sayuri, though she knew that he'd got her point, "We've never consummated our marriage."

.

.

.

"Byakugan!" Hinata activated her bloodline limit, feeling awfully bad for intruding in what everyone thought was Neji's date with Sayuri but the promised information about Naruto from Itsuki was simply priceless.

"What are they saying?" asked Kiba.

"She says that the chocolates are delicious," said Hinata, she continued lip-reading and she suddenly blushed heavily, her face resembling a tomato, "S-She says she won't sleep with him."

Kiba, Tenten and Lee dropped their jaws. Shino raised his eyebrows. He certainly hadn't expected _that_.

"Of course she's not going to sleep with him! My Sayuri-chan's not a whore! If he thinks that he can bribe her with chocolates for that he's wrong!" said Itsuki with indignation, "Now let me go and kill that brat for proposing her that!"

"No one is holding you back," Shino pointed out.

"You were supposed to be trying to stop me with your kikaichu, _Shino-chan_," said Itsuki. Shino glared him behind his glasses but before he could reply, Itsuki had flown at full speed in Neji's direction.

The Hyuuga genius moved to dodge but the mantis managed to graze his cheek.

"Itsuki!"

A drop of blood fell from Neji's cheek, staining his pristine clothes and the grass below.

"I'm defending your honor, Sayuri-chan! How dare he propose you to sleep with him!"

"What are you talking about?"

Neji wiped away the blood from his cheek and activated his Byakugan. He paled.

"Hinata-sama?"

Sayuri glared Itsuki.

"You brought Hinata-sama? How could you?"

An embarrassed, blushing Hinata emerged from the trees and approached with the rest of the spectators. Both Kiba and Lee also looked embarrassed and sent Neji nervous grins. Akamaru attempted to hide behind Kiba. Tenten also gave him an embarrassed grin. Shino had his eyebrows raised.

"First, Neji didn't propose such thing," Sayuri stated loudly.

"He didn't?" asked Itsuki.

"I would've sent him to Suna with one kick if he ever dared to do that and you know that," said Sayuri, her arms crossed. "Apologize to him." Itsuki blanched.

"You're not gonna tell Midori, are you?"

"That's a wonderful idea."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"S-Sayuri-san, please, don't be so harsh with him, it was my fault too," intervened Hinata, "I-I must have misread your lips."

"That, I already know," Sayuri told her curtly, "Now, tell me what you heard or read."

"Sayuri, don't be rude to Hinata-sama," said Neji, "You've always been so polite."

The medic nin looked away. "I apologize, Hinata-sama." She then fixed her glance on the heiress's hands with suspicion as she slowly moved until she had her back to Neji, acting like a human shield. Glowing strings emerged from her fingers. _'You dare to activate that thing on him and I'll make you regret it.'_

Both Kiba and Shino immediately moved in front of Hinata.

"Sayuri, you don't have to do this," said Neji as he pulled her back. _'I can't let you attack Hinata-sama.'_

"Hinata just read that part when you said that you weren't going to sleep with him," said Kiba.

"Yes, she activated her Byakugan after he gave you the box of chocolates," said Itsuki.

Sayuri nodded at him. "You better not be lying," she told Itsuki and then, she turned to Neji. "Allow me."

Neji widened his eyes slightly as his old friend touched his cheek and applied healing chakra into his wound.

"_**Allow me, Neji-kun. It's the least I can do since you tried to help Sayuri-chan."**_

"Is something wrong?" asked Sayuri after Neji touched his cheek with his hand, "I promise that won't leave a scar."

Neji gave her a small smile.

"Your father would be proud of you."

"Neji…"

Itsuki gave them a horrified glance.

"Stop flirting with her!"

"I'm not flirting. Sayuri, my patience has a limit, send him away."

"Itsuki, enough!"

"Why? The pretty boy started it!"

"You were the one who attacked me!"

"Because I thought you wanted to sleep with her!"

"Itsuki, shut up!"

"He deserves it for what he told us when I met him, Sayuri-chan!"

"I apologized for that!"

"Yes, after Sayuri-chan kicked you!"

"Itsuki, enough or I'll tell Midori-san!"

"Sayuri, send him away! My patience has a limit!"

"Uhh…I'm scared! What are you gonna do? Attack me with your hair, pretty boy?"

"Itsuki, apologize!"

"No!"

"Sayuri, send him away or I'll attack him!"

"Neji, ignore him!"

"But-"

"Be quiet. Why? Because except for Itsuki, you two are acting like the fools we know you aren't."

Both Neji and Sayuri were speechless, obviously taken back by Shino's deep, authoritarian, logical voice. After recovering slightly, the medic nin turned to watch Neji with barely suppressed surprise.

'_He shut up Neji…'_

She blinked and pouted inwardly.

'_That's not fair…I've never been able to do that…Actually, I don't think anyone's been able to do that…'_

And to think that the Aburame hadn't even yelled at them.

'_He merely raised his voice but he was so firm and confident that he silenced us…'_

She raised an eyebrow at Shino.

'_Aburame Shino…well done. You managed to insult us and praise us at the same time.'_

Meanwhile, Tenten and Lee watched their teammate with amusement. They were sharing some of Sayuri's thoughts.

"Shino, leave, I thought you were better than this," Neji suddenly said with a glare, his Byakugan still activated. "All of you are ignorant of my business with Sayuri."

Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata winced at his tone. It was cold, hostile and condescending. Tenten frowned and glanced Shino. _'Well, what could we expect? He embarrassed Neji in front of his girl.'_

Hinata also glanced her teammate worriedly while Kiba did the same thing but expectantly.

'_Shino-kun?'_

Itsuki was watching the scene with interest while his summoner was impressed that Aburame Shino hadn't even stepped back. He was merely frowning at Hyuuga Neji but from what she could see, he didn't seem in the slightest intimidated by the older boy's glare.

It was fascinating to see the All Seeing Eyes clash against Black Glasses.

"Very well," the Aburame finally said and he adjusted his glasses. "Kiba, Hinata, our presence is being obtrusive." His teammates nodded at him and moved to follow him. "Lee, Tenten, I suggest you to leave too." Neji's teammates nodded at him slowly and followed him when he began walking away. Shino suddenly glanced back. "Itsuki, I no longer have a debt with you. If you wish to stay, you'll be on your own." The mantis immediately went to sit on his shoulder.

"I'm going with you, Shino-kun," said the mantis meekly. "See you later, Sayuri-chan."

It took all of Sayuri's willpower and well-practiced restraint to avoid dropping her jaw.

"Wait!" she said, just before everyone but Neji left, "I think Neji and I can continue our conversation tomorrow." Neji turned to glance her with surprise. Sayuri seemed embarrassed. "We've already figured a solution so it's not that important anymore. Besides, I think I should apologize for being so impolite, you didn't deserve it."

"Sayuri-chan!" said Itsuki happily and he went to sit on her shoulder, "I knew you wouldn't let yourself be tainted by the Hyuuga brat's cruelty!"

"Stop it, I'm not very happy with you right now," replied Sayuri, "Naruto-kun sent me lots of coupons for ramen at Ichiraku's and I know that all of you are his friends so…so why don't we all go like Itsuki suggested earlier? I think he'd like that."

"You're forgetting Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!" Itsuki told her.

"Right," said Sayuri. "I guess we'll have to look for them."

"I'll go for the beautiful Sakura-san! She's at the hospital!" said Lee.

"I'll go with you or she'll think that you're asking her out again," said Tenten.

"I heard before coming that Ino isn't in Konoha, she left with Shikamaru and Chouji yesterday," said Kiba.

"Too bad," said Sayuri and she glanced the sky.

"You don't have to worry, Ino isn't close to Nadeshiko-san," said Neji, "I think no one is."

Sayuri frowned at him. "I'm not worried about that, stop assuming things." She poked Itsuki and turned her eyes to Tenten and Rock Lee. "So, will I see you at Ichiraku's?"

"Of course," replied the girl.

"We'll be there faster than you can spell shinobi!" said Lee, "Yosh! Let's race to the hospital, Tenten!" And with that, he disappeared from the training grounds, leaving a curtain of smoke behind him.

"Lee! Wait, Lee!" called Tenten and ran after him. She didn't leave a curtain of smoke behind her like Rock Lee, though.

"Lee is very enthusiastic, isn't he?" commented Itsuki.

And no one dared to disagree with him.

* * *

"And you should've seen them, Sakura-san!" said Lee, "It was like watching a battle of wills!"

"Tenten-san, is Lee-san exaggerating?" asked Sakura.

The bun-haired girl shook her head. "Not this time."

"So Neji beat Shino in the end, huh?" said Sakura.

"Not really," replied Lee and he glanced Tenten, who nodded back at him, "I think Shino-kun realized that Neji had the right to be angry at us so he chose not to argue with him."

"Trust an Aburame to pull a stunt like that in front of Hyuuga," commented Tenten and she frowned, "Neji's been acting very weird since Tsunade-sama told him that his girlfriend was back."

Lee nodded at her. "He's been distracted and worried."

Sakura tilted her head thoughtfully. "I wonder why."

"Hmm…Sayuri doesn't like Hinata," said Tenten, "She stood up protectively in front of Neji and for a moment I thought she was going to attack her."

"Now that you mention it, she disliked Hinata as soon as she realized that she belongs to the main family," commented Sakura, "But when Shizune-san told her that Hinata is Neji's cousin, she calmed down."

"Well, she kept glancing Hinata-san's hands, I think she expected Hinata to activate Neji's seal," said Lee.

"Hinata would never do that," replied Sakura.

"She doesn't know Hinata as much as we do," said Tenten.

"That's right," said Sakura, "I hope that once she gets to know her, she'll be nicer to her."

* * *

"Really? Can I see it? Please! Please!"

"Eh…sure."

"Tenten, you're going to spill your ramen!"

"Who cares? I want to see it, Lee!"

"Huh? Candies?"

"Wrong scroll. Why can't I ever get it right?"

"What's wrong with you? That happens every time you do that."

"It's her curse."

"Very funny, Itsuki."

"It must be this one."

"Beautiful!"

"If you really like it, you can have it. I don't think I have the patience to learn to use it in combat."

"Really? You're so nice, Sayuri!"

"Not really…"

"Don't be modest!"

Tenten was currently holding and glancing a beautiful sword, there was pure adoration in her eyes. "So preeeetty! And it's authentic too!" Neji sweatdropped. "I can't believe that Fujimoto Hideyoshi made this! So beautiful! So lethal!" She glanced Sayuri. "Are you sure you don't want it?"

"Absolutely," Sayuri replied, "I prefer senbon."

"So beautiful!" repeated Tenten and she quickly stored her newest weapon into a scroll.

Itsuki sweatdropped. _'How did the Hyuuga brat end up with those two?'_

"Sayuri-san, let's fight one of these days!" said Lee, "I heard you used to be Neji's sparring partner before he became a genin."

"Lee, she must want to rest after traveling so much," said Tenten.

"Actually, his idea isn't so bad. I wouldn't mind having a human sparring partner again," replied Sayuri.

"Oi, Sayuri-chan, you're not going to trade us mantises for Lee, are you?" whined Itsuki, "Midori won't like that."

"Midori-san agrees with me," said Sayuri, "She says that I've become so used to her style and movements that she's become slightly predictable."

"Why do you always have to follow my little sister's advice?" whined Itsuki, "I should be your role model, not her."

"A mantis is your role model?" murmured Neji, an eyebrow raised.

"Midori-san is amazingly fast and aggressive in her movements and she also has an imposing presence," said Sayuri, "Why wouldn't I want someone like her as my role model?"

Neji sighed. _'No wonder you're not sweet anymore.'_

"So, what do you say, Sayuri-san?" asked Lee eagerly.

"Ignore him, Sayuri," said Tenten, "Sometimes it works for Neji."

"So Lee-san is Neji's sparring partner?" asked Sayuri.

"No," replied Neji, "I usually train with Tenten while Gai-sensei spars with Lee." He tilted his head to the right. "Lee is incredibly fast, I don't think you could dodge him."

"Ha! Do you think that dodging a female mantis is something easy, Hyuuga brat?" Itsuki shot back, "I'd like to see you fight my little sister, Midori would wipe the floor with your hair."

Neji glanced Sayuri. "Aren't you going to scold him at least?"

"Why would I? He's right this time," replied Sayuri, "Midori-san's attacks are fierce, fast and merciless. If you don't understand how vicious a mantis can be, you could ask Shino-kun. He must know about the topic."

"Yay! Shino-kun is smarter than you!" mocked Itsuki just as he went to sit on Shino's head, "You know that we can be pretty fast, don't you?"

"Of course," replied the bug-user after adjusting his glasses.

"But you are nice and friendly," commented Sakura, "Save for your attitude with Neji, you don't seem to be aggressive."

"And your niece Midoriko was friendly, too," added Kiba.

"Oh, yes, well, we try not to be mean to humans," said Itsuki, "We like having summoners." Then, he hopped onto Shino's shoulder. "I'm very nice and friendly, aren't I, Shino-kun?"

"Excessively," replied the bug-user.

Kiba snickered. "Yes, he's excessively friendly with Shino."

"Anyway, it would be an honor to fight Neji's beautiful blossom!" said Lee.

"I'm not his…blossom," replied Sayuri, almost gagging the last word.

"That's right, Sayuri-chan doesn't like pretty boys!" said Itsuki. Sayuri poked him. "Apologize and be nice to Neji."

"But he's a pretty boy! His hair is prettier than Hinata-chan's and Tenten-chan's and Ino-chan's and Sakura-chan's!" replied the mantis, making Kiba snicker. "Much prettier than yours too." He was poked again. "Ouch! That hurt!" He was poked once again.

"You deserve it," said Neji, "I don't know how she can stand you, you're worse than Akira-sensei."

"And you haven't seen him in company of Naruto-kun," commented Sayuri.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was blushing prettily. Sakura and Kiba exchanged mischievous glances. "Right, Hinata _really_ wants to know what's going on in Naruto's life."

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba, leave Hinata alone."

"Aw, Shino, you're no fun."

"Kiba's right. Come on, Hinata, we know you're curious."

"S-Sakura-san!"

"No way! You have a crush on Naruto?"

Crash.

"Oi, Hinata? Hinata?"

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata had just fainted, dropping her head on the counter.

"I think I killed her," said Itsuki, sweatdropping.

"We overdid it," said Sakura, grinning with embarrassment. She raised Hinata's head from the counter and Kiba began fanning her. "No need to worry, this is normal for her."

Shino nodded in agreement.

"It's late, I'll take her home," said Neji and he went to retrieve his cousin. Kiba and Sakura helped him so that he could give Hinata a piggyback ride. "Sayuri? Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll look for you," replied his childhood friend. She got up from her seat and handed him a flask that she took out from her sleeves.

"Hinata-sama is fine, it's like Kiba said, this is normal," said Neji.

"This is for you, you need to relax," said Sayuri, "Just put a couple of drops in a cup of tea."

"You don't want to poison me, do you?" asked Neji, in what everyone assumed was a joking tone.

"Of course not," said Sayuri, "But like I said, you need to relax."

Neji sighed and nodded at her. "Tenten, Lee, are you coming?" Sakura sent him a grateful glance.

"But I have to escort Sakura-san!" replied Lee.

"Kiba can do that, right? His house is closer to the hospital than yours," Sakura immediately said with a nervous grin as she grabbed Kiba's arm, "Right, Kiba?"

"Yes! Will do!" replied the Inuzuka automatically as he vainly tried to release himself from Sakura's iron grip.

"See? Let's go, Lee," said Tenten, she glanced Sayuri, "Thanks a lot for the meal and for the sword."

"Right! Thanks a lot, Sayuri-san!" said Lee.

"You're welcome," replied Shizune's apprentice.

"Sakura-san, are you really sure that you don't want me to escort you?" asked Lee.

"Lee," called Tenten exasperatedly and she practically dragged him by his ear. "Bye bye!"

"Sayuri, be careful on your way home," said Neji. His old friend rolled her eyes but then, she nodded at him.

Sakura sighed with relief when Team Gai departed.

"You didn't have to do that, Sakura! My arm!" whined Kiba and the pink-haired kunoichi released him.

"Don't be such a baby," said Sakura, though she seemed embarrassed by her actions. "Give it to me, I'll heal it." Kiba complied at once. "There you go."

"That's nice, Sakura-chan!" said Itsuki after he went to sit on Kiba's head. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I think I should get going too," said Sakura, "I'd like to check on a couple of patients."

"Can I go? Can I go? I'll behave, I promise!" said Itsuki. Sakura glanced Sayuri. "Can he come with me?"

"Yes, he knows some stuff and he helps me sometimes when I make medicines," said the mantis summoner, "And if I'm frank, I think he'll behave with you."

"Yay! I'll be Sakura-chan's assistant!" said Itsuki.

"Let's go," said Kiba, "Thanks for inviting us, Sayuri."

"Yes, thanks a lot," said Sakura.

"You're welcome, I'll probably see you tomorrow, after I spar with Lee-san," said Sayuri.

"Take him seriously, he's very strong," Sakura advised her.

"Sakura's right, Lee's brutal," agreed Kiba, "You'll be in the floor in no time if you're not careful."

* * *

"Oi, Neji, are you alright with Lee fighting Sayuri?" asked Tenten.

"She's fast, sneaky and if she can't dodge, she'll use ninjutsu," replied the genius, "She should be fine…I think."

"So you're not going to intervene?" asked Lee.

"She'll kick me if I do that," replied Neji.

"Now that you mention it, she's very different from what you told us," commented Tenten. Lee nodded.

"You told us that she was…"

"Short."

"Prone to hug her friends."

"Had an innocent, sweet appearance."

"Smiley."

"She's proper and polite but I think that she's also a bit aggressive."

Neji sighed.

"That's the way she is, I think that's why I befriended her. It's true that she was very sweet but she's also always been assertive…and strong-willed." And then, with a hint of pride, he added. "I have never seen her cry."

"By the way, I thought she was going to attack Hinata-san," said Lee, "Did she think that Hinata-san was going to activate your seal?"

"Yes," replied Neji. He glanced his teammates. "Do you know if Shino used his bugs to spy on us? I looked for them while arguing with Itsuki but I couldn't find any."

"Well, no, I don't think so," said Tenten, "Why would he do that?"

"I shouldn't have told him that he had a debt with Itsuki," murmured Neji. _'He would be discreet about this, wouldn't he? He better not endanger Sayuri's life.'_

Lee and Tenten exchanged confused glances.

* * *

"So…"

Shino turned to glance Sayuri with an eyebrow raised.

"So…you told me that you wanted to talk with me at Tsunade-sama's office."

"That's correct."

"So, what is it?"

"Thank you, Ito Sayuri."

"Huh?"

"For healing me."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You already thanked me in Sugar country."

"I know, I also want to thank you for the concern you've shown. Besides, after Neji's comment, I think I didn't express enough gratitude."

Sayuri waved at him dismissively.

"He assumes too much. My life was never in danger."

She glanced him apologetically.

"By the way, please forgive Neji for being so hostile," she said, "He's been under too much pressure lately and I think that my presence has brought him bad memories." She glanced the sky. "Actually, I think he respects you in his own twisted way. He said that you were the most efficient member of your team."

"His hostility was rightfully justified," replied Shino, "After all, we were intruders." He adjusted his glasses. "I apologize for that, Sayuri-san."

"Don't worry, you did it because you wanted to repay Itsuki, didn't you?" said Sayuri and she sighed, "Knowing him, he probably blackmailed you or something like that."

"Your assumptions are correct," admitted Shino, "But I agree with Neji. Can't you control him?"

Sayuri gave him an annoyed glance. "You're a bug-user, surely you know enough about mantises."

Shino frowned at her, his pride insulted. "Of course. What are you implying?"

"Do you honestly expect me to have complete control over a predator?"

Shino raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"No."

A pointed cough interrupted their conversation. They turned to see Ichiraku Ayame with a polite yet nervous grin. "It's late, we're going to close."

Both shinobi nodded at her.

"Of course, thank you," said Sayuri. She got up from her seat and glanced Shino. "Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?" asked the bug-user after he got up and bid Ayame goodbye.

"Ah…I don't know," Sayuri admitted.

"Should I walk you home?" asked Shino.

Sayuri looked embarrassed for a moment. "Well, I…I don't think my apartment's exactly inhabitable right now. I didn't have enough time to clean it."

"Sayuri-san, your apartment can't be worse than Kiba's room," replied Shino.

"I…will try to take that as a compliment," said Sayuri.

* * *

"Midoriiiiiiiiiiiii!"

No response.

"Midoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

No response again.

"Midori-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Itsuki had to dodge a piercing gust of wind.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Why do you have to be so aggressive?"

His sister jumped before him and tilted her head.

"You called me Midori-chan, you know I hate that."

"You're so sensitive."

He had to dodge another gust of wind.

"I didn't expect you to come back so soon."

"Oh, something came up. Sayuri-chan is going to take the Jounin exam."

"So?"

"Aren't you happy for her?"

"Of course. But I have the impression that you did not return to tell me that."

"I want to set her up with an Aburame!"

Midori tilted her head to the left.

"An Aburame?" she repeated thoughtfully, "Your idea has merit. The members of that clan are smart, sensible and interesting...so unlike you." She tilted her head to the right. "You want my assistance, don't you? But we both know that Sayuri would not set her eyes in the Aburame, not even if I recommended her to do so."

"Shino-kun is very smart and he stood up his ground against the Hyuuga brat! And Tsunade recommended him to take the Jounin exam!" said Itsuki.

"Oh? You say he confronted the Hyuuga and was praised by the Hokage?" said Midori, "Tell me more. If I had known that the Aburame boy was worthy of my attention, I'd have stayed in Sugar country after you returned to the compound."

"Well, I'll put it simply, I think he impressed Sayuri-chan today," said Itsuki, "He was sooooooo cool! It was a battle of eyes! Glasses versus Byakugan! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"A pair of glasses aren't eyes," replied Midori, "But I understand what you mean."

"Will you help me?" asked Itsuki, "I've already told him the color of Sayuri-chan's underwear-" He had to dodge another gust of wind. "Kyaaaaaa! You almost got me!"

"You deserve it, that was highly inappropriate of you," said Midori.

"Well, he's a man, I was expecting a reaction," said Itsuki, "Instead, he shut me up. Hmm…we were going to start our fight with that colorful person so now that I think about it, it wasn't the best time to do that."

"Enough of that," Midori said curtly, "I'd like a summary of his skills."

* * *

"Someone's inside," murmured Shino, frowning.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes and her hands glowed below the cloak.

"Calm down," said Shino and he pointed at the floor. His kikaichu were already entering the apartment, Sayuri's hands stopped glowing. After a minute, Shino spoke again. "It's a Konoha shinobi and he is sleeping placidly on the couch, there's a bowl with remains of tofu on his stomach." He adjusted his glasses. "Are you sure this is your apartment?"

"Tofu?" repeated Sayuri and she rolled her eyes. She unlocked the door and slammed it open as noisily as she could. "Akira-sensei!"

* * *

**January 8th, 2012**. The story has been updated and Chapter 21 has been added. Changes might occur, i.e. I might move parts of Chapter 5 to Chapter 4. It's not a certainty. BTW, I'll be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names to save space. I think they've been here enough time to be read.

Thanks.

* * *

I think that this chapter turned out a bit more serious than I intended and I'm not sure if I rushed things a bit. I need to repair my computer.

I think I'm making Neji OOC, though I explain some of the reasons with Sayuri and with him. Also, well, I suppose you should try to reread this chapter to guess, I mean, I had him with his Byakugan activated most of the time…I don't explain it completely but oh well…it's part of the mystery of the story. I think Shino was also a bit OOC in one of the scenes, the FLASHBACK. Perhaps I made him a bit too competitive and stubborn but I needed the interaction to make some introspection. Also, **I suggest you to watch the omakes of Shippuden**. In one of them, you can see that he's kinda introspective…almost poetic. Episode 87. But no! He **never** said/thought that Sayuri's pretty or beautiful. For now, he shows curiosity, that's all. There's also Episode 33 when they met Naruto, (not the omake but you should watch it), after Naruto leaves and Kiba is fanning Hinata. That's part of my research.

As you were be able to see in this chapter, I'm trying to incorporate as many members of the Konoha 11 as I can. 

**Please be nice and REVIEW.**

**Reviewers**

Thanks a lot to: **Yoshi Battles**, **Leona DragonBloodAero**, **akane**, **watergoddesskasey**

**Story alerts or PM's:**

Thanks a lot to:** godricismine12**, **SakuraKiss234**, **remus lupin**


	5. Of Sweets, Aburame fangirls and Taijutsu

Hello. I don't own Naruto.

You'll have to thank one of my teachers, he put me in such a good, happy mood that I began writing two days ago. And my computer's fixed. And I've got more than 350 hits and 210 visitors. See? _**If I'm veeeeery happy, I write.**_ Review and I write. **Remember, SPANISH is my FIRST LANGUAGE. For this chapter, I needed the use of a dictionary more than I expected so be nice and review. **

**And I was sooooo happy **at the news I received** that I** even **wrote **_**another STORY about Shino**_, it's a _**one-shot**_. **Chaotic Harmony**, my **narrative style there is veeeeeeeery different**. It's _**Shino-centric**_ and I hope you can feel it. The poet in me awakened a bit after a long time, _**it's about Shino and taijutsu**_ and it was inspired by the last scene of this chapter. It doesn't rhyme, by the way and it's not a poem.

**In case you like****/prefer that style, let me know.** For I plan to try it for two or three scenes, it depends how inspired and happy I am.

**Could someone here help me with vocabulary and verbs? Sometimes I have doubts about expressions and it would be helpful to have someone who could answer some specific questions once in a while during the week. **

**Special thanks to Yoshi Battles and jerrycakes for answering my questions.** If no one else says something about the funeral flowers, I'll go ahead with an idea for a scene that will take place in next chapter.

I decided to reveal something. But am I really telling you things?

I'm writing a small analysis which could be wrong. Think about it as a set of weird ideas. Statistics is helpful for ideas sometimes but it'll make things a bit repetitive for this chapter in order to get a result. It's something simple, **think about it as empirical research from Shino's part**.

Also, I've always thought of him as someone who remains quiet and prefers to observe in order to plan, that's one of the reasons why he hasn't talked much in this story. There's more focus on him starting with the part where a few of his fangirls appear. Let's hope you like this.

".." Talk

'_Thoughts'_ Thoughts

"_**Voice from the past, some sort of echo"**_ This thing, think about it as some sort of flashback where you only hear the voice.

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, added alerts/favorites or PMs. My gratitude is expressed at the bottom of the page**** again.**

* * *

**Betting on a Bug**

By Meian Tsukino

**Of Sweets, ****Aburame fangirls and Taijutsu**

"_Sayuri, candie__s aren't weapons! ...then again, sweetness can become a deadly thing…"_

_ -Meian Tsukino._

.

"Who's there?"

Shino and Sayuri had to dodge a bowl with remains of tofu.

A tall man with green eyes and black hair was staring back at them, a kunai in one hand.

"Akira-sensei, it's me, Sayuri."

The man widened his eyes and pointed at her. "No way!" He was suddenly in front of her, glancing her from head to toes. "My Sayuri-chan was sooooo cute and nice and she was a **midget**! She was tiny! Small! Petite! Dimi-"

He was kicked in his cheek.

"If you say another synonym for short, I'll send you to the Hokage monument, I'm not very happy with you," said Sayuri, arms folded.

"Ouch, that hurt," said Akira and he glanced Shino, then, he glanced Sayuri, "Oi! What's he doing here at this hour? You can't be my Sayuri-chan! She would never bring boys home at night! She's not a two-timing-"

He was kicked again, this time, on the other cheek. She wore black pants, Shino noted.

"He walked me home and he told me that someone was here," explained Sayuri, "His name is Aburame Shino." She turned to Shino. "He's Kido Akira, my jounin sensei."

"An Aburame?" said Akira as he rubbed his cheek, "Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of Sayuri-chan." He shrugged. "I don't know why you bothered, she's always kicked like a horse." He glanced Sayuri and before she could object, he hugged her. "Sayuri-chan!"

"S-Sensei, can't breath…" mumbled Sayuri.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you in a long time," replied Akira after releasing her, "By the way, what happened to your hair?"

Sayuri glanced Shino. "Is my hair that bad?"

The Aburame raised an eyebrow, amused by the expression on her face. "It looks tangled."

"No need to worry, Sayuri-chan," said Akira, "It's true that you're no longer supercute but now, you're very pretty. Of course, you'll always be second place to my beloved, she's the most beautiful woman I've met." He gave her a grin. "I bet you will knock Neji off his feet when he sees you," he said, "And if that doesn't work, you can always kick him."

"I didn't think of that," admitted Sayuri and she glanced Shino, "Would you like to watch me kick Neji? It's fun."

"I don't think he would appreciate that," replied Shino.

"Of course not, that's what makes it fun," said Sayuri.

"Well, it's a bit late, you should get going home, Shino-kun," said Akira and he waved at him, "Bye bye."

"Akira-sensei, don't be rude," said Sayuri.

"No, he's right," said Shino, "I'll take my leave."

"Wait a moment," said Sayuri, she took out a flask and handed it to him. "I know you're fine but just in case, keep this with you, I already gave you the instructions. If your feet are sensitive or something like that, you could come to visit."

Shino blinked behind his glasses. "Thank you. Good night."

And he left.

"You were a bit rude with him," said Sayuri, arms folded again.

"He's an Aburame, no need to worry about that," said Akira dismissively.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Sayuri.

"They're creepy, you should stay away from them," said Akira and he ruffled her hair, "Why did he walk you home, by the way?"

Sayuri slapped his hand away. "I don't know about the rest of his clan but he's not creepy." She grinned mischievously. "You should've seen how he shut up Neji, I wish someone had recorded that."

"He shut up Neji?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"He shut me up too at the same time but that's not so impressive, the point is that he shut up Neji."

"You're a mean friend, Sayuri-chan."

"I know."

"Nooooo!" Akira suddenly hugged her tightly while crying in anime style. "You were so cute! And sweet! And kind! And caring!"

"I…I need air…"

* * *

"So, what do you think?" asked Itsuki.

"He sounds interesting and worthy of my attention," said Midori, "I want to meet him."

"Yay! Will you help me?" asked Itsuki.

"Hmm…if I find him worthy of Sayuri, yes," said Midori, "But, I will help you in my own way."

"What do you mean?" asked Itsuki.

"I have my own style," said Midori, "Considering he's an Aburame, I might opt for an aggressive approach."

Itsuki shuddered.

'_I think this was a bad idea…'_

* * *

"Shino, you're back."

"Father."

"Was your mission a success?"

"Yes."

"I expected you to return sooner."

"There were some inconveniences."

"Tell me about them. By the way, there are some welcome presents waiting for you in the refrigerator."

"Again?"

"Yes, again. Do you think we should buy another refrigerator? We're running out of space."

* * *

"Neji isn't very happy with you," said Sayuri.

"I know, I know," said Akira, with a nervous grin, "But…hmm…do you know that Tsunade-sama is going to recommend both of you to take the Jounin exam?"

"Yes," said Sayuri, "Actually, she told us today. She also recommended Shino-kun."

"Really?" said Akira, "By the way, you didn't answer my question. Why did he walk you home? I would've expected Neji to do that."

"Well, Shino-kun was my second-in-command and we ended up having dinner at Ichiraku with the rest of his teammates. Neji's team also went with us and Sakura-san joined us," explained Sayuri, "Then, Hinata-sama fainted so Neji had to take her home."

"I see," said Akira, nodding, "It'd be better for you to stay away from him, I wouldn't trust someone who can sacrifice his allies so easily without regretting it. For a moment, I thought you were cheating on Neji."

He was kicked once again.

"Ouch! You know, technically you can cheat on Neji," he said as he rubbed his cheek. "And why are you so aggressive? I thought you would've hugged me as soon as you saw me. By the way, I cleaned your apartment."

"You want to know why? You've endangered Neji's life!" said Sayuri, "I haven't done worse considering that you're my former sensei and that I still respect you as such and that Neji will probably use the Gentle Fist on you."

"Does that mean that you don't like me anymore? Aww, Sayuri-chan, you're so mean," said Akira.

"And because of you, now many people know that my first kiss was with him!" said Sayuri indignantly while blushing.

Akira chuckled nervously. "Uh-oh…sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Right," said Sayuri and she sighed, "It's nice to see you again. One of my summons reminds me a lot of you but you are quieter and more serious. He's with Sakura-san right now."

Akira nodded knowingly and patted her on her head. "Who would've thought that you could grow so much?"

"I told you I would," said Sayuri, "Both of my parents were tall. Genetics, I guess."

Akira gave her a pained expression and he suddenly hugged her, crying again in anime style. "But you were so cute when you were a midget! You looked like the daughter I wish I had."

"Akira-sensei…" murmured Sayuri, "Air…I need air…"

"Save for the amber eyes, of course. You would look muuuuuuch better with green eyes like mine," commented Akira.

"Geez…you never change," said Sayuri, finally being able to release herself from the embrace. "There's nothing wrong with my eyes, I got them from my dad."

"But you would look muuuuuuuuuch prettier with green eyes," insisted Akira, "Haven't you heard green stands for life? And leaves are green, and healing chakra is green and-"

"I get it, I get it," interrupted Sayuri, "Anyway, about Neji…It's not fair for him, you know. What if they find out and hurt him?"

"Hmm…Neji is considered a genius among the Hyuuga clan, they wouldn't do that," said Akira and he sighed, "Actually, I think the one who should be worried for her own safety is you."

"You think the Hyuuga clan would dare to murder me in order to make its prodigy available again?" inquired Sayuri.

.

"Yes."

.

"I'd love to see them try."

.

* * *

The next day…

"…and that's what I had in mind. As you can see, I have my way to protect people, Tsunade-sama," said Sayuri.

"I see," said Tsunade, "Anyway, you should know that Hinata is a nice girl, she'd never hurt Neji."

"She's too curious, I don't trust her," said Sayuri.

"I'm sure that if you spend some time with her, you'll confirm it by yourself," commented Shizune.

"So, what did Neji tell you?" asked Tsunade, "What are you going to do?"

"I told him that we could nullify our marriage," said Sayuri.

"That's a good solution," said Shizune.

"I'll talk with him today," said Sayuri, "We might have to travel because of the paperwork." She sighed. "I suppose we could do that after taking the Jounin exam."

Tsunade nodded. "No one knows, I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait another month to do this. You're lucky that he belongs to the branch family or his clan would be trying to find him a bride by this time and they'd find out about this."

"Yes," said Sayuri, "So, you say that the exam will cover Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and other things." She grinned. "Is there going to be a tournament like the preliminaries for the chuunin exam? My mother once mentioned something like that, she said that you had to fight four times in the same day but it is done only in the presence of jounin and tokujo."

"Yes," said Tsunade and she rubbed her chin, "Didn't she win her four matches? I think your father mentioned something like that after he beat me in poker for the eleventh time."

Shizune lowered her head in embarrassment. "Actually, it was after the fifteenth time." Tonton agreed.

"We should play one of these days, just you and me, Sayuri," said Tsunade while rubbing her hands, "After all, you're the only person I can beat in poker without worrying that it is a bad omen."

"Tsunade-sama, don't corrupt her," scolded Shizune.

"She's not a child anymore," replied Tsunade.

Sayuri nodded. "I guess we could play…" she suddenly wilted under the stern glare of Shizune, "…we could…we could play tic-tac-toe?"

"Shizune…" whined Tsunade and she sighed.

* * *

"Jounin? Wow!" said Kiba. Akamaru barked.

"Congratulations, Shino-kun," said Hinata.

"Thank you," said Shino, "Neji and Sayuri-san are also going to take the exam."

"Really? I didn't know," said Hinata.

"Neji doesn't surprise me but Sayuri? Is she that strong?" asked Kiba, "You think she could give you trouble, Shino?"

The bug-user raised an eyebrow. "She can dodge, heal and use wind techniques." Shino frowned. "And there's also the mystery of that technique she used on me."

"Itsuki-kun is strong too," commented Hinata, "He practically defeated the kunoichi with the staff. I only finished her off."

"He has endurance," added Shino, "And apparently, so does Sayuri-san. She might be interesting to fight."

"Ah, so you do want to fight her," said Kiba, "No wonder you fought so hard for that sweetheart cake."

Shino opted not to reply to that comment.

"Mind you, once everyone knows that Neji has a thing for her, no one will want to fight her seriously," said Kiba, "Well, almost no one, you're not afraid of him."

"So you're going to spend this month training," commented Hinata, "Would you like us to help you?"

"That's a good idea," said Kiba, "It's going to be like when you passed the preliminaries of our first chuunin exam, you'll need our help."

Shino nodded. "Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu are some of the skills that will be tested."

"You can cover ninjutsu with your clan techniques," said Kiba.

"Kurenai-sensei can help you with genjutsu, I hope she returns soon," said Hinata.

"So, we'll have to help him with taijutsu, ne, Hinata?" said Kiba and he smirked. "Besides, Shino's taijutsu is lacking."

Hinata nodded apologetically at Shino. "Kiba-kun is right, taijutsu isn't your forte."

"You should exercise," suggested Kiba, "Hmm…I think you could improve if you trained with Lee for a week, his style suits you more than Hinata's," he chuckled, "**And we might get to see you in green spandex**."

Suddenly, the members of Team 8 stopped walking in unison and they imagined Shino in a green jumpsuit, jumping and shouting "Gai-sensei!" while pumping his fist cheerfully.

"Over my dead body," said Shino, inwardly shuddering at the thought, "And that was a mental image I didn't need."

"You're right," conceded Kiba, "I think I've scarred us for life."

"Still, Lee-san could give you good advice," said Hinata, "You don't have to train with him."

"Are they going to cover weapons?" asked Kiba, "Shouldn't you also know fire, wind, water, earth or lightning ninjutsu? Jounin usually have at least one element mastered."

"Tsunade-sama was very vague about the details," said Shino, frowning, "I'll ask my father later."

"I could teach you a couple of water ninjutsu," said Hinata.

"That would be useful," said Shino.

"I say we go to see Lee right now," said Kiba, "Sayuri is gonna fight him today, I think. It doesn't hurt to see what the competition's got, right?"

"But," started Hinata, both of her teammates turned to see her, "Yes, we should."

Shino frowned. "Hinata, if her presence makes you uncomfortable, we don't-"

"No," replied Hinata, "I'm fine, really. I won't run away."

Shino nodded at her. Kiba grinned. "Yosh! Let's go see Lee!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

When Team 8 arrived to Team Gai's, they wondered if a hurricane had caused the destruction they saw. Tenten and Neji greeted them, albeit the latter did it in a less cheerful way.

Apparently, the destruction had been caused by Rock Lee while trying to hit Sayuri. He'd scored a few times, they were told, but not without suffering counterblows.

It seemed that unlike Sakura, Sayuri didn't have super-strength in her hands but her kicks weren't something to be taken lightly. Rock Lee had even asked her to hit him as hard as she could before starting their spar and so, she'd kicked him. Tenten told them that she could swear that she saw Neji wince in Lee's behalf. The prodigy denied it.

"They've been going on like this for some time," said Tenten, "It started as a light spar but it got more intense. She's doing a good job, even if she's using chakra to increase her speed but that was to be expected, we're talking about Lee. I think she'll pass her taijutsu exam without much trouble."

"I agree," said Neji, "She can dodge and even though her attacks consist primarily of kicks, her hands are skilled too. Besides, she's improved at reading body language and I've always thought Lee's attacks are too straightforward."

"Wouldn't it be better if she removed her cloak?" asked Kiba.

"She says that it wouldn't make much difference but I disagree," said Neji.

Kiba slapped him playfully. "Right, you were seeing through it yesterday."

Neji glared him, annoyed. "I was reading, nothing else."

"Yosh! Look at that!" said Maito Gai, who'd just arrived, "What a beautiful display of energy!" He clapped Neji on the shoulder and gave him the thumbs up. "You chose well, Neji!"

The Hyuuga prodigy ignored him.

"Ah, don't worry for her," said Gai, "I heard Tsunade-sama also recommended her for the Jounin exam."

"Anyway, their time is almost up," said Tenten, "She said that she also wanted to spar with Neji."

"Really?" said Gai enthusiastically, "Yes! You really chose the right girl!"

"Time's up!" called Tenten.

Lee and Sayuri finally stopped fighting.

"I wish I hadn't have to help Asuma and Genma with the paperwork for the jounin exam today," said Gai.

"Sayuri-san, thanks for sparring with me!" said Lee. The medic nin nodded at him. "Gai-sensei! Did you watch us fight?"

His mentor nodded and gave them the thumbs up and his characteristic smile. "Your flames of youth burn brightly!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Thanks," said Sayuri, "Looks like we had more public." She nodded at the members of Team 8. "Good morning." She raised an eyebrow. "Itsuki's not with you. Looks like he did go back home this time."

"Please, don't summon him," said Neji. He tossed her a bottle of water.

"I won't," said Sayuri and she drank from the bottle.

"Lee, they came to see you," said Tenten.

"Oh? What can I do for you?" asked Lee.

"We came to see your fight," said Kiba, "But we couldn't see much of it."

Neji frowned at him. "No, it's more like you came to see Sayuri fight him." He tilted his head towards Shino. "Gathering information so soon?"

Sayuri frowned too after listening to Neji's comment. She went and pulled the prodigy's sleeve. "Let's fight."

"Sayuri?" said Neji.

"They want a show, don't they?" said Sayuri and she glanced Shino, "You should keep in mind that Neji's a lie detector, you shouldn't have told Kiba-kun about your intentions."

"No, you're wrong," said Kiba, "It was my idea, not his."

"Who would've thought? You don't seem the sneaky type," replied Sayuri, "Let's fight, Neji. I'm sure your sensei would like that."

Neji nodded reluctantly.

"You came to watch me fight, so watch, Shino-kun," said Sayuri indifferently, "You'll see that it won't be convenient for you to engage me in taijutsu. After all, you're the ninjutsu type." She smirked. "At least it'll make you see that it's dangerous to get close to me."

Shino frowned at her.

Sayuri walked with Neji to the center of the clearing.

"Like old times."

"Almost."

"You're right."

Neji assumed the Gentle Fist stance.

"Attack me, Neji."

The Hyuuga genius launched at her, but there was no chakra coming from his hands.

'_Watch me__, Shino-kun. You better enjoy the show.'_

And watch her, Shino did.

He watched her dodge, attempt to kick Neji and avoid the prodigy's hits with a speed that he didn't expect. After all, she'd just fought Rock Lee.

"I thought Sayuri-san was the offensive type but she's mostly defending herself, just like when I fought her," commented Lee.

"You're right, considering how she's treated Hinata, I was expecting more of her," said Kiba.

Shino mentally agreed, he was disappointed.

Suddenly, Sayuri managed to strike Neji twice and send him to the ground.

"Neji decreased his speed," explained Gai, "I think he did it to give her some advantage." Shino raised an eyebrow.

Neji got up quickly and attacked her, but his attack was deflected instead of dodged. Sayuri grasped her elbow and struck him as fast as she could, her actions surprised him. Then, she kicked him as hard as she could and Neji only winced when she attacked him mercilessly and quickly, not giving him any chance to recover.

"I'm sorry," she apologized after he fell to the ground again, "I got a bit carried away."

"A bit?" murmured Neji, incredulity on his face. He took the hand she offered him.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and began healing him. "You had me and you let me go. You weren't taking me seriously and you know I hate that, Neji." She patted him when she was done. "There you go."

"Thanks, I guess," said Neji.

The couple approached the spectators.

Then, Sayuri glanced Shino defiantly. "Did you like what you saw, Aburame Shino?"

Every single pair of eyes was suddenly focused on the bug-user.

"I've seen better."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you've seen better but you haven't done better."

"Your reasoning is wrong, Sayuri-san."

Before Sayuri could reply to the last comment, Neji stuck a lollipop in her mouth.

"Calm down," he told her. Sayuri glared him but nodded.

"Sayuri-san, you hold back too much," said Shino after adjusting his glasses, "You better not do that if you fight me."

He only moved his head aside when she threw him the lollipop.

"Sayuri-san, a lollipop isn't a kunai."

.

.

Sayuri glared the bug-user, which made Neji give Shino a sympathetic glance. He watched as his old friend walked calmly towards the bug-user. '_Her legendary kick in the…no__, she wouldn't do that…the old right hook? Hmm…no…how about…no, I don't think she'll do that…another option could be…'_

Meanwhile, the rest were also watching, wondering what the medic nin would do.

She merely stopped right in front of Shino and raised her hand.

'_A slap?'_

Neji's guess was wrong. She didn't slap Shino, instead, she introduced her hand into his collar and pulled it downwards, so that Shino leaned towards her. She intensified her glare, foolishly forgetting that if Neji's trademark glare couldn't intimidate him, hers wouldn't stand a chance.

"Sayuri-san, you are invading my personal space."

Team Gai and the rest of Team Kurenai watched with different reactions as Sayuri moved and then began whispering in Shino's ear, making him raise an eyebrow in annoyance. Then, he replied by whispering in Sayuri's ear too. They were dying of curiosity when they saw Sayuri widen her eyes almost immediately, her posture tense. However, her discomfort ended up becoming cold fury. She pushed him away, amber eyes glaring even more and glowing hands in a fighting stance that not even Maito Gai could recognize.

"That will do," said Shino and he adjusted his glasses.

Sayuri's hands stopped glowing after a moment and she nodded. However, she did not stop glaring him.

"One of the stages of the Jounin exam consists of a tournament, every aspirant must fight four times," she said, "It'd be better for you not to fight me for I plan to win my four matches, just like my mother. I will do anything to win." She spared Hinata a quick glance, "Hinata-sama, I've been as nice as I've been able considering that you're a member of the main family and I won't attack you unless you activate Neji's cursed seal."

"I would never do that!" said Hinata, horrified by the comment.

"Where have I heard that before?" murmured Sayuri. "Hyuuga Soujiro, Hyuuga Ichiro. You should ask about the circumstances of their deaths. Sayonara."

And she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hyuuga Soujiro and Hyuuga Ichiro?" repeated Hinata and she turned to see Neji with shock, "Neji-nii-san, wasn't Soujiro-san your guardian and cousin?"

Pause.

"Yes."

Neji glanced the sky for a single moment before returning his eyes to Hinata.

"And Soujiro-nii-san was also Sayuri's teammate."

* * *

"So, what did you tell her?" asked Kiba.

"In summary, to stop holding back," said Shino and he adjusted his glasses, "The way she moved to beat Neji was interesting, it reminded me of a mantis."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Kiba, "Are you saying that she fights like a mantis?"

"She tries to imitate the movements," said Shino, "I wouldn't mind watching her fight seriously."

"Again? I was surprised she didn't attack you," said Kiba, "Hinata, you've been quieter than usual, are you okay?"

"Yes," said Hinata, "I was just thinking."

"About Hyuuga Soujiro?" asked Shino.

Hinata nodded.

"If he was Neji's guardian, he must have been older than Sayuri," said Kiba.

"He was two years older than Neji-nii-san," said Hinata, "He became his guardian when he became a genin. Neji-nii-san made that request after his former guardian died in a mission and no one objected."

"If he was her teammate and Lee and Tenten didn't have Sayuri as their classmate," started Kiba, "Hmm…do you think she graduated at a young age? Geez…that girl is so weird, she is surrounded by questions."

"Ito Sayuri," murmured Shino thoughtfully and he adjusted his glasses, "She's an enigma."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "That almost sounded cheesy." He put his hands behind his head. "Mind you, sometimes I think you like taunting her."

"Her glares entertain me," admitted Shino, "And like I said before, I wouldn't mind fighting her. I think she'd be an interesting opponent…as long as she doesn't hold back."

"Ah…you taunt her so that she'll fight you seriously," said Kiba.

Shino nodded at him. "Yes and I'd like her to understand that she can't beat me with words."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You're not angry at her because she said that you're the ninjutsu type, are you? She's right, you know."

Shino shook his head.

"Shino-kun, do you think you could defeat her?" asked Hinata, "I know you're strong but it's like you said, she's an enigma. Every time it seems that we know more about her, we end up with more questions."

Just before Shino could reply, a very small group of kikaichu appeared. The bug-user frowned at the message that his father had sent him.

"Kiba, there's an emergency and your nose should be faster than my bugs this time," he admitted, "I need you to find Sayuri-san."

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Sayuri-san can't answer right now, she's busy," said a familiar voice.

"Midoriko, wasn't it?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, Kiba-kun!" said the young mantis, "Is that you?"

"Yes," said Kiba and Akamaru barked, "There's an emergency at Shino's place and we need Sayuri's help. Can you call her? It's very important, the Hokage is also looking for her."

"Sayuri-san is with my aunt right now, you won't find her in this realm," said Midoriko, "Wait a moment."

Team 8 heard something falling to the floor and then, they heard a small explosion.

"I'm fine," they heard Midoriko say behind the door.

A minute passed.

The door was opened and Sayuri appeared, soaked from head to toes. She rolled her eyes at Kiba's dumbfounded face. "I fell into a pond," she explained as she rubbed her shoulder, "It was that or getting beheaded."

Kiba shook his head. "Your hair, it doesn't look ugly," he said, blinking, "You look much better."

"Thanks, I guess," said Sayuri, "I received a message telling me that Tsunade-sama is looking for me."

"Yes, she needs your help with a patient," said Kiba, "She's at Shino's place."

"Midoriko-san, you can leave," said Sayuri, "Hmm…no, it'd be better if you stayed for a couple of hours. Midori-san was rather…eager to fight today."

Midoriko cringed.

"She can come with us," said Shino, "The kikaichu won't attack her."

Sayuri glanced him thoughtfully. "I want you to stay with me all the time, I'll need you to keep those bugs from draining my chakra."

Shino nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sensei, Sakura-san," said Sayuri, she glanced the other people in the room, two men, "Good afternoon."

"Where were you?" asked Tsunade, "You're soaked!"

"Sorry about that, I was training with Midori-san," said Sayuri.

"I thought so, that's why I sent Katsuyu with the mantises," said Tsunade, "Now, come here. You healed Shino so if you help us, we might be able to deal with this faster. I suppose he's given you enough details."

"Yes," replied Sayuri and her glowing strings immediately emerged and touched a shirtless man who was restrained on a bed, his face showing nothing but pain.

"Tsunade-sama, this is tricky," commented Shizune and Sakura nodded, "Sayuri should deal with this while we repair the damage."

"I agree," said Tsunade, "That thing only tries to expand and expand, no wonder we haven't heard of many people with that bloodline, they probably die at a young age." She glared the man in the bed. "No wonder they say you're the black sheep of your family, what you did was irresponsible by Aburame standards."

Apparently, a medic nin that belonged to the Aburame clan had decided to experiment with cells that belonged to Aya, convinced that both his chakra control and his kikaichu would be more than capable to deal with any problem. During the process, everything seemed fine so he went back home, feeling reassured. However, slightly after arriving home, he experienced similar symptoms to those of Shino.

"This idiot, he probably got the idea from the poisonous nano bugs," Tsunade said with irritation as she applied chakra, "We didn't even have it for 24 hours and you go and experiment on it, you fool! Didn't you read that an Aburame couldn't deal with it? You're lucky that Shibi and your uncle tried to help you!" She glanced Shino. "Is Hinata here?"

"Yes," replied Shino.

"Bring her here immediately," said Tsunade, "The Byakugan will be useful."

Shino complied and in the blink of an eye, Hinata was in the room and had her bloodline activated.

"It…it looks different from the chakra that attacked Shino-kun's feet," she said, "Sayuri-san, shouldn't you try to absorb it at a slower pace?"

"I can deal with it, the sooner the better," replied Sayuri, wincing.

"Wait a moment, you said you were training with Itsuki's sister? For how long?" asked Tsunade.

"Less than thirty minutes," said Sayuri, wincing, "But I didn't use ninjutsu, only taijutsu."

"Have you eaten?" asked Shizune.

"I had breakfast," said Sayuri, shrugging, "I wouldn't mind to have an ice cream after this."

Shizune frowned and glanced the other Aburame that were present. "Shibi-sama, could you-"

"I was joking, sensei," interrupted Sayuri, embarrassed.

"That chakra, it's trying to feed on Sakura-san and Shizune-san's chakra but very slowly," said Hinata.

"That woman had a very unpredictable chakra," commented Sayuri, wincing, "It was more hostile with Shino-kun but less insistent. I don't know if what I'm saying makes sense but that's what I think."

"The behavior of that chakra could be explained by the experimentation that Shouta-san conducted on himself," suggested Shino, frowning, "Sayuri-san, your hand."

"That's normal, it'll be fine," replied Sayuri.

"Would it help if my bugs absorb the chakra from your strings?" asked Shino.

"Why not directly from her hand?" asked Sakura.

"She's ticklish," said Shino.

Sakura raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I don't get it, I'm ticklish too."

"Sayuri's ticklish with chakra," explained Tsunade. Under other circumstances, she would've laughed openly at her apprentice's disbelieving face.

"Sayuri-san?" called Shino.

"Should I remind you that your bugs will die if they drain this chakra?" said Sayuri and she shrugged, "I can take care of myself but thanks anyway."

"Shino-kun, help Sayuri," said Shizune with a tone that left no room for argument.

Sayuri sighed in defeat. "Fine but only use them on the strings that come from my pinkie. I'd like to see how that works." Shino nodded and sent a small cloud of bugs, he frowned when he saw a good portion of those bugs fall to the ground. He sent more bugs to the rest of her fingers, which made Sayuri glare at him. "Shino-kun, your bugs are in my way."

"Keep it in your strings," said Shino, "I'm talking about that chakra, my kikaichu will absorb it."

"I don't know if I can do that, I can only absorb it with my left hand," confessed Sayuri, shrugging, "I just make it flow through my strings without a halt. If I stop, I might not be able to absorb it again."

"You can do it, I know because you healed me," replied Shino and he adjusted his glasses, "You could use your right hand to form a veil of chakra to attract the attention of Aya's chakra, once there, the progeny of the kikaichu that survived will consume it."

"Shino, you're asking too much of Sayuri-senpai," intervened Sakura.

"You're worse than Neji," murmured Sayuri. Glowing strings emerged from her right hand and began forming a web under the strings that were absorbing. "Twenty seconds." Shino nodded and sent more kikaichu. "You're annoying, you know," she told him flatly, making him frown, "But you're annoying in a good way, I guess."

"…**and just like that, he'****s exasperating and insolent…always challenging me…and he implied that I bully Hinata-sama, the nerve of that guy!"**

"**Interesting, you've never whined before."**

"**I know."**

"**Well, that's the way the members of the Aburame clan are, they're very astute, observant and perceptive, Sayuri. I'm not surprised he told you all that, you see, they like fighting with all they've got and they never underestimate their opponents…or so they claim."**

"**Are you trying to tell me that I insulted him by not sparring seriously, Midori-san?"**

"**That's what I think. However, he couldn't expect you to show him your true skills in taijutsu."**

"**It doesn't matter, he might not excel in taijutsu but he was ab****le to deduce that I've tried to adopt your style."**

"**Ah, he sounds interesting… Child, you need to be faster, that's the third time in a minute that I almost hurt you."**

"**I apologize."**

"**The Aburame boy might be blunt, but his actions in the battlefield won't be that straightforward. If you fight him, you'll have to be extremely cautious. You rely too much on instinct, just like me."**

"**Midori-san?"**

"**As you know, we mantises are ambush predators, but when we've fought the kikaichu, we usually end up becoming the prey."**

"**I won't become his prey."**

"**Sayuri, you will be the prey the moment the match starts."**

* * *

"This sake is very tasty, Shibi! You should invite me more often."

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I'm glad you're enjoying our hospitality."

"Oi, Shino, who cooks here? The food is amazing."

"That's because it's an honor to have Tsunade-sama as a guest."

"Ah, that explains it!"

"Anyway, Kiba is right. Hmm…the apple pie is pretty good. Sayuri-senpai, you should try it."

"I don't like apple pie."

"I see."

"Are you sure it's you talking and not the clothes? You sounded like Shino when he sulks."

"I do not sulk."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight."

After healing Aburame Shouta and getting rid of the hostile chakra, Shibi had invited them to stay for dinner. Tsunade had accepted as soon as sake was mentioned, much to Shizune's chagrin and embarrassment. Also, Shino had lent Sayuri one of his black jackets with high collar after the latter found out that she'd left the scroll with her clothes in her home. Shizune had made her accept the clothes, reminding her that she would soak Shibi's house if she didn't change.

And so, they were already with the desserts. Shino had ended up sitting between Kiba and Sayuri while Sakura and Hinata were seated together.

"Sayuri-san doesn't like apple pie because of that guy," Midoriko whispered to Kiba after she went to sit on his shoulder.

"Neji?" whispered back Kiba.

"No, it was a very handsome guy we met in a forest while collecting herbs," explained Midoriko, "He rejected her pie. If you want my opinion, I think he thought that she was a bit young for him. Sayuri-san used to have the appearance of a child back then."

"Uhh, who would've thought?" said Kiba teasingly.

"Midoriko-san…" called Sayuri, annoyed.

"Sorry," apologized the mantis.

"So you like eye candy," said Kiba.

"Who doesn't?" replied Sayuri, "But for your information, I think he was a sensor and his techniques were original. Also, he had some knowledge of medicinal herbs." She tilted her head. "I like talented men and it doesn't hurt if they're also handsome and mysterious."

"Ah, so he's a shinobi," said Sakura.

Sayuri nodded. "I met him a few years ago, I think he's a wanderer or a hunter nin."

"And you say he's handsome," said Sakura.

"Dark hair, sharp eyes and he's very tall," said Sayuri, "He's very good-looking."

"You know, that's a bit vague," replied Kiba, "And that description could apply to Neji."

Sayuri rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's probably two or three years older than me."

"And does Mysterious Guy have a name?" asked Kiba.

"Yes, of course," said Sayuri, "But I'm not telling you."

"I promise I won't tell Neji," insisted Kiba.

"Neji's just a friend," replied Sayuri, "We don't have a romantic relationship." She sighed in resignation when Tsunade laughed at her comment.

In that moment, three girls with high-collared jackets entered and placed more desserts before Shino. He sighed inwardly. Externally, he merely adjusted his glasses.

Whoever said that to conquer a man's heart one had to first conquer his stomach had obviously never dealt with fangirls. He strongly suspected that if Orochimaru hadn't tempted Uchiha Sasuke with power, the avenger would've become a missing nin anyway in order to escape those annoying, insistent girls...or he would've killed them.

It would've been justifiable homicide, Shino decided. And no sane man could convict Sasuke.

Aloof, cool behavior was common in Aburame men. He'd need something more drastic to get rid of them. He briefly wondered if Neji had had fangirls. Probably yes but he couldn't recall seeing girls stalking him, the Hyuuga might know a trick…Then again, his own fangirls were members from his own clan so he couldn't risk hurting them…no matter how appealing the idea seemed sometimes.

True, his fangirls weren't like Sasuke's. At least the youngest Uchiha had been able to fool his every now and then.

Love letters? Gifts? He could deal with those. Kiba wouldn't mind emptying his refrigerator, would he?

If only it was that simple.

Shino's problem was worse.

Some would send their kikaichu to spy on him, he was fortunate to be sneaky enough to avoid most of their stalking kikaichu. However, sometimes he had to resort to more aggressive tactics for Aburame women could be very insistent. Others would try to initiate conversation via kikaichu, which would leave him with headaches if he already didn't have a big colony inside his body.

All that had started a few months ago…

"Shino-kun, this cake is a special recipe of my grandmother," said one of them, "I'm sure you'll like it if you taste it."

"No, Shino-kun, I assure you that the vanilla cream pie that I prepared will prove its superiority," said Fangirl Number 2.

Fangirl Number 3 gave him a smile that was considered flirty by Aburame standards. "They're wrong, this chocolate mousse is obviously the best."

Sayuri, Kiba and Hinata remembered Itsuki's comment. _'He was right!'_

"If you want my opinion, the chocolate mousse looks really delicious," said Sayuri, which earned her a barely visible grin from Fangirl Number 1 and a glare from the other two, "But, Shino-kun, why don't you tell them that you like-"

Shino had fed her with a piece of apple pie that was in his plate in a _very_ desperate attempt to shut her up.

There was complete silence for a moment.

Sayuri merely rolled her eyes, ate the dessert and cleaned herself with a napkin.

Midoriko sighed with relief.

The three fangirls weren't very happy, though. They examined her with clinical curiosity and realized that she was wearing _his_ clothes.

"Shino-kun, isn't that one of your jackets?" asked Fangirl Number 2 softly.

Translation: "Why is that woman wearing your jacket?"

"My clothes are getting dried and he kindly lent me one of his jackets," explained Sayuri.

"Oh, if that's the case, we can lend you more comfortable clothes," said Fangirl Number 3 a bit too sweetly, "There's no need for you to wear Shino-kun's jacket."

Translation: Remove his clothes from your unworthy skin!

"But this jacket is comfortable," replied Sayuri, with an amused expression on her face, "I'm sort of used to this kind of clothes."

The three fangirls glared her and exchanged plotting glances.

Shino wanted to slap himself and what was worse, he could feel the eyes of his father on him. It also didn't help that an elder was present. Why did his least discreet fangirls have to visit that very same day? Also, Tsunade-sama was watching the scene with teasing interest.

"Sayuri-san…" called Midoriko. She was surrounded by a very small black cloud while standing on Kiba's shoulder.

Three lollipops hit the noses of the fangirls while her strings surrounded Midoriko and retrieved her.

"Oops, they slipped from my hand," said Sayuri, her tone cold and her eyes narrowed. "I'm very clumsy sometimes, you should try not to get close to me or my summons, especially Midoriko-san. Who knows what could happen?"

"Sayuri…" called Shizune.

"Sayuri-san, Midoriko and Kiba are my guests," intervened Shino, "And Sayuri-san's right, sometimes, she's too clumsy."

"And she's dating Hyuuga Neji," added Kiba. Sayuri sent him a glare but didn't contradict him.

"Really?" said Fangirl Number 2, "Let's go, girls." They bowed and left.

Kiba chuckled. "Who would've thought that Itsuki was right? Ladies' man!" And he patted Shino.

"Ladies' man?" repeated Sakura, "Shino?"

"I thought you would've sent them away immediately, considering that you're so blunt, authoritarian and insolent," said Sayuri while petting Midoriko, annoyed, "And did you have to feed me that thing? It had a sour cream filling."

Shino offered her the chocolate mousse. "You can have it."

"I don't want it," replied Sayuri, pushing the recipient back. Midoriko tensed below her fingers.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Shizune covered her mouth, incredulous.

"There are a few cinnamon rolls in the kitchen," offered Shino, frowning, "And I think I saw a strawberry cake, too." _'And there was also Hakuto jelly and anmitsu and melon buns and I don't know what else…'_

"No, thank you," said Sayuri, "I've had enough sugar for today."

Tsunade sent her a disbelieving glance. "Are you feeling alright? I've never seen you reject sweets." Shizune nodded beside her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," said Sayuri and she drank tea, while petting Midoriko.

"**She can come with us. The kikaichu won't attack her."**

"**It'd be better for you to stay away from him, I wouldn't trust someone who can sacrifice his allies so easily without regretting it.****"**

'_Itsuki and Midoriko-san...Akira-sensei is rarely wrong, you are not reliable, Shino-kun...but you are very dangerous.'_

*****FLASHBACK*****

"I've been wondering, Sayuri. What will you do if you have to fight him? An Aburame might be the worst opponent you could get, you won't be allowed to kill him or maim him. Ah, that boy will most likely ascend, one of his talents must be seizure while you..."

"I'm more suited for instant murder, I know."

"Ah, the irony still upsets you…you're supposed to heal and save lives," said Midori.

"If I summon you, Midori-san…" suggested Sayuri.

The mantis shook her head. "Summon me? I've killed countless kikaichu and had them for dinner, that's true. However, I can't defeat an Aburame like the one Itsuki's described me without killing him or mutilating him in the process. I'm not patient." She tilted her head. "Tsunade-san wouldn't appreciate it if you deprived Konoha of a talented shinobi and I know you're aware of that."

Sayuri nodded while dodging her. "But if we combine efforts and use wind techniques that aren't so destructive…"

"That could be an option but I'm sure he already expects something like that, he knows you can use wind techniques and that you chakra control is good," replied Midori, "That's one of the differences between you and him, he has too much information on you. However, the worst advantage he has on you is that he's too perceptive."

"So, are you telling me to abandon your teachings?" asked Sayuri, "My way of attacking is straightforward, taijutsu won't be useful with him so I'll have to resort to ninjutsu." She sighed. "I'm so unlike him, I prefer attacking and improvising without strategy, just like you."

"The Aburame boy is too perceptive and one of his main weapons will be deception," commented Midori, "To think that he was able to understand you so well."

"…**you didn't fight with Lee seriously because he's been polite and nice with you. **

**Neji? You protect him, that's why you only let yourself lose control when he allowed himself to be struck by you. **

**Also, because Hinata represents a menace towards him, you distrust her and attack her openly, despite her good wishes**** and kind behavior towards you. However, she's Neji's cousin so you repress your aggression towards her as much as you can. **

**And, I suspect that you didn't bring sake for Tsunade-sama because she insisted in having me as your second-in-command.**

**In summary, you only stop holding back when someone endangers the safety of those you care about or when you feel underestimated."**

"I'd like to meet him," said Midori and she sent a gust of wind towards Sayuri, "He's sharp."

"**However, Sayuri-san, even in all those occasions, you haven't shown all the aggression you keep. ****I admit that you can be very assertive but that's all I've seen. Could it be that deep inside you don't want to act, to move, to feel like a mantis?"**

"So, what will you do if you have to fight him? Will you run away?" asked Midori, she dodged Sayuri's senbon, "Attack me, child. Prove him wrong right now, just like you proved me wrong a few years ago."

"**Mantises are predators, Sayuri-san. Are you too soft to be one?"**

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

'_I will not lose against you.'_

* * *

"Sayuri-san, your clothes."

.

"Sayuri-san, I know you're awake so stop pretending."

"I'm not pretending to be asleep, I'm just resting my eyes."

"I see. Why are you here?"

"I used to train here."

"Oh."

"Anyway, why did you come? I told you I would pick them up tomorrow after I washed your jacket."

"They are dry now and you've always seemed rather attached to your cloak."

They were in what used to be Team Akira's training grounds and it was a bit late. Shino noted with curiosity that there were many trees with indentations and some were very beaten. Others only had the trunk and there was a section that was devastated.

"Shino-kun, fight me right now."

The Aburame raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Let's fight using only taijutsu."

Shino frowned. "You warned me not to do that."

"Well, you owe me," replied Sayuri, "For not protecting Midoriko-san."

"For your information, some of the kikaichu that were surrounding her were mine," said Shino, "And I was also keeping their kikaichu away from you."

"Why didn't you tell me back then?" asked Sayuri, annoyed, "I thought you had broken your word!"

"You didn't complain or ask," replied Shino with a calm that exasperated her.

"It doesn't matter, fight me right now," insisted Sayuri, "You didn't apologize for feeding me that thing. I don't like sour things."

"I apologize now," said Shino, adjusting his glasses.

"If you don't fight me using only taijutsu right now, I'll go and tell everyone in the Aburame compound that you love sweetheart cake," said Sayuri, smirking, "Your kitchen will be full of those, won't it?"

"How do you know?" asked Shino, slightly irritated but more curious.

"Both Neji and Soujiro had their respective clubs of fans, figure out the rest by yourself, you're very smart," said Sayuri and she adopted a fighting stance. "Fight me, Shino-kun."

"So that's why you didn't mention the sweetheart cake again," concluded Shino, "You were being sympathetic." He frowned. "Looks like you aren't above blackmailing."

Sayuri shrugged. "Right. Now, less talk and more action."

"I will bore you," replied Shino.

"I'm tired so you might not," said Sayuri, "And no kikaichu." She smirked when he didn't respond. "You're not afraid of me, are you?"

Shino glared her. "Of course not."

"I'll fight wearing your jacket, it hinders my movements even more than my cloak," said Sayuri, "I'm giving you enough advantages." She added. "I promise not to beat you so badly and I won't tell anyone."

With that said, she launched at him.

Shino was barely able to dodge her sudden attack and leapt aside, only to find himself dodging a few punches and later, a kick. The realization that he was being able to dodge her hit him hard.

"Are you that tired?" he asked, remembering how devastated the trees looked. "Or are you holding back again?"

"I'm testing you," admitted Sayuri while trying to punch him, "But I'm only testing you for a minute or two, I don't want this to end so soon." She gave him a questioning glance. "You're faster than I expected. Is your speed useful to escape your fangirls?"

Shino glared her with irritation.

"I knew it, they do annoy you," commented Sayuri, "I told you, I'm testing you, you should try to-"

She easily caught his fist and she raised an eyebrow in surprise. _'Nice skin.'_

"Much better. You lack strength, though. I've fought genin who are stronger."

Shino's glare intensified.

"What? It's true. Why don't you try applying chakra?"

The next punch was more powerful but it was also caught.

"Interesting. However, your taijutsu is below average for a chuunin. I was expecting more from someone who is so insolent."

"Insolent?"

"You're always challenging me in one way or another. It gets annoying after a while."

"I only challenged you today."

He was punched in the shoulder.

"Well, you also wanted to defy my orders during the mission and you called me spoiled and then, you proceeded to challenge me…and you shut me up yesterday."

Another punch he couldn't dodge.

"Testing time is over," commented Sayuri, "How long before you're in the floor? You're an Aburame, I was a bit surprised that you didn't want to fight." She raised an eyebrow. "Or could it be that even if you give it all you've got, you'll turn out to be pathetic?"

She deflected a hand strike, held onto his arm and struck him, then, kicked him.

"Are you afraid of being pathetic?" asked Sayuri, "Fight me. Don't hold back."

"You are holding back," replied Shino.

"I'm not a bully," said Sayuri, shrugging, "I know that you know that I'm better than you in this, much better." She tilted her head to avoid a punch. "Considering that you're more of a strategist, I thought you'd try to be sneaky. It'd suit you more." She jumped backwards. "Now try."

She frowned with irritation when he didn't attack her. "You know, you have way too much control for this. Allow yourself a fleeting moment of impulse, it helps sometimes."

Sayuri launched at him again and was barely surprised when he faked a punch only to try to kick her. "Yes, much better." She bent. "Try to enjoy this, try to feel. Forget that I'm better than you, set aside your logic."

"What is this for you, Sayuri-san? Therapy?" asked Shino. He dodged a kick and was able to graze her shoulder by increasing his speed with chakra.

"Yes, something like that," admitted Sayuri, annoyed, "Shino-kun, I think you can be faster. Would it help if I threaten to become your fangirl?"

She had to dodge a punch.

"Yes, looks like it helps you," she said, amused, "Why do you dislike taijutsu? You're perceptive, you could be good at this if you trained more." She sighed when he didn't respond. "Even someone as serious as Neji can use his emotions to improve during battle. Why don't you allow yourself to-"

He'd scored, kicking her in the shin and making her stumble back.

"That hurt," said Sayuri, wincing, "And that was unexpected."

"It's like you said, less talk," said Shino.

"Let's see if you can score again," challenged Sayuri.

She launched once again at him.

She had increased her speed, Shino noted with odd, approving satisfaction. And yet, he was able to dodge her. In the beginning, he thought that she'd wipe the floor with him…literally. But she was giving him enough advantages, he should be able to put up a good fight if he tried.

Taijutsu, like Hinata and Kiba had told him, wasn't his forte.

Both of his teammates relied on it, Hinata more than Kiba, but both had the strength and/or speed that he lacked. Both, also had their own style, which derived from clan techniques.

Frankly, he didn't like taijutsu, it tended to get too personal, especially with people like Kiba. Hinata? She would try to help him but she'd most likely end up holding back too much unconsciously.

With Ito Sayuri, it was like clearing levels in a very fast way, she kept asking him to try harder. He was being tested, challenged both physically and mentally.

Aburame Shino had always seen taijutsu as an art where emotion could prove to be a more lethal component than ability. However, taijutsu had suddenly become a matter of creativity for him. He could use his intelligence to look for flaws, for advantages or for ways to attack, just like in ninjutsu.

Currently, he knew he lacked experience to counterattack using only taijutsu. He would need to observe and respond as fast as he could.

But for now, he supposed he could try to find a pattern in Sayuri's attacks. Launch, punch, kick. If she was attacked, she would dodge or counterattack in the way a mantis would.

He wondered if there was a range of time used for punches before she tried to kick him so he leapt back. She launched at him, just like he predicted.

'_One, two, three__, four…'_

He supposed he could find an interval of possible values for the duration of the time she used for punching. He leapt back.

"Shino-kun, stop running away!"

'_One, two, three…'_

He raised his eyebrows. _'Interesting…'_ He tried to hit her and leapt back as fast as he could.

'_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…'_

He mentally nodded. _'Three could be the minimum, it suits her, considering she's so impatient and impulsive…'_

Dodge, leap back.

'_One, two, three, four…She becomes more aggressive when I try to run away, the punches end faster so that she can start kicking…'_

He dodged but didn't leap back. Instead, he attacked her and tried to knock her by kicking her ankle this time. She dodged and began sending him punches.

'_One, two, three, four__, five, six…'_

"Are you trying to weaken me by hitting my legs?" asked Sayuri.

Shino didn't reply, instead, he attacked her again.

'_One, two, three, four, five, six…'_

"You know, this is getting monotonous," commented Sayuri and she dodged.

'_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven…'_

He attacked again, she dodged. He attacked slightly faster. _'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. __**Now!**__'_

He caught her hands, pulled her towards him and threw her aside as strongly as he could. He launched at her as fast as he was able but Sayuri dodged his attack.

"Much better," she said, "Can you be faster?" She increased the speed of her punches and she was about to hit him when Shino deflected her hand and attempted to punch her as fast as he could. She caught his hand, albeit with not enough strength and she stepped back when he kicked her again in the shin.

Sayuri raised an eyebrow, her hand still grasping his fist, feeling the vibrations beneath his skin. "You sent as many kikaichu as you could to make it heavier at the last moment. First you focused on speed, then, you tried to make up for your lack of strength." She nodded approvingly. "You need to improve your timing but it was a good try. Also, you tried to copy my movements. Since you are a bug-user, I'm not surprised it didn't take you that long."

She pulled him towards her and Shino tried to hit her hand but she suddenly released him, caught his attacking hand and punched him with her free hand. "Don't let your guard down. You have many openings."

Sayuri jumped backwards and looked pleased when Shino removed his green coat. To let himself be controlled by his emotions and instincts in order to improve in taijutsu…the experiment could be worth it, he decided.

He launched at her and dodged her attacks slightly faster, he also began applying more chakra to his hands and feet.

"See? This can be fun," said Sayuri as she 'barely' dodged a punch by bending.

Shino attempted to knock her off her feet and when she dodged, he immediately tried to punch her. She truly barely dodged this time and tried to kick him, to her surprise, he was able to catch her leg and he hit her knee as fast as he could.

She punched him repeatedly until he let go of her leg and leapt back.

"You like hitting my legs a bit too much to slow me down," she said, wincing. She glared him when he didn't reply. "I'm talking to you, don't ignore me."

"I'm not ignoring you," said Shino, catching his breath, "However, I fail to see the need to reply when your reasoning is correct."

Sayuri rolled her eyes before she launched at him faster than he could've expected. **Shino barely registered the fact that he dodged, moved backwards and deflected her hands so fast that he was even able to hit her in the gap between the jaw and the neck, all that done instinctively.** His actions made her move upwards and he punched her in the shoulder, sending her to the ground.

The kikaichu below his skin buzzed with excitement, oddly approving of his actions.

They were right.

It was exciting.

It was intoxicating.

Ah, the things adrenaline could do.

Emotion and instinct had suddenly become his weapons.

Shino waited for Sayuri to get up. When she did, he couldn't help but smirk at the defiant glare she was giving him. He surprised her by attacking her, instead of waiting for her to launch at him.

He felt free and very alive.

He had done as she'd told him, he had set aside his logic and gone beyond what he once thought were his limits. The feeling was enthralling, alluring.

And the best thing was that he could feel that Sayuri was struggling to keep fighting and so, the desire to win ruled him. He didn't even stop to debate with himself, he just kept fighting. He found himself faking punches and kicks faster than he would've thought was possible for him, that put her off balance.

Until finally, Sayuri kicked him too hard and sent him to the ground. Just before he could get up to continue their fight, she spoke.

"That will be enough."

And she sat on the grass.

"Did you see?" she said, "You can be fast and…ingenious." She tilted her head. "I suppose that your control is necessary for strategy and ninjutsu but for taijutsu, you can achieve better results without it. I think you did better when you became rash. Did you like losing control if only for a moment?"

Shino contemplated the night sky, meditating the answer he should give her. He suddenly felt exposed.

"Think about it and keep the answer to yourself," said Sayuri, sensing his wariness, "There's also chemistry involved, in case you don't like the answer."

"Why did you do this?" Shino finally asked, after getting up.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson," said Sayuri, "By the way, I'll apologize to Lee-san tomorrow." Shino raised a questioning eyebrow. "For fighting him half-heartedly."

The Aburame nodded approvingly. Even if Rock Lee wasn't a close friend of his, he deserved much better.

"And just so you know," said Sayuri, "A good portion of these training grounds had been used just before I arrived to train." She shrugged. "Someone must be very upset and disappointed that I returned to Konoha. Looks like I wasn't the only one who improved in taijutsu during these years."

Shino frowned and recalled Neji's warning the day before at Ichiraku Ramen.

"**Sayuri, be carefu****l on your way home."**

And her immediate reaction when he told her someone was inside her apartment.

He retrieved his green coat and went to sit beside her.

"**One of her teammates died in an ambush when they came back from a mission and the other hates her for not being able to save him. Her sensei suggested to break the team and the Sandaime agreed because of many things that I'm not telling you."**

"Your ex-teammate?"

Sayuri looked taken back by his guess.

"I don't know who told you but yes…"

"Sayuri-san, do you expect to be attacked?"

"Only verbally. Anyway, it's not like I'm going to tolerate to be insulted."

She suddenly took out a couple of big candy canes from the sleeves of the jacket. "I've run out of lollipops," she told him casually, "Here, you can have one. The flavor? Peppermint."

"You have mercurial twists of temperament," Shino pointed out.

"You don't want it? More for me," shrugged Sayuri and she unwrapped the candy. "I always have candies with me."

"Now I see why Shizune-san asked me to watch you, your consumption of sweets is excessive," commented Shino. Sayuri nodded at him, contented, with an almost proud expression on her face but her attention was on the candy in her mouth. "As a medic nin, you should know that you could get cavities."

Shino waited for an answer, when he didn't get one, he fell silent. He observed her, her face looked a bit too contented and he wondered if that candy cane was truly the cause for it. She also looked a bit too satisfied, like someone who had achieved something.

He suddenly remembered something.

"You seem to respect Shizune-san a lot," he commented and Sayuri nodded at him, "You called her sensei yesterday."

He expected her to comment but she was so focused on her candy that she merely nodded at him. He would've felt ignored if he hadn't seen her eyes fill with respect and gratitude at his last comment.

"But Shizune-san was traveling with Tsunade-sama before the latter became Hokage and Sakura didn't know you," he pointed out, "So that means that you must've met them before." Sayuri nodded at him and raised four of her fingers. "You were four?" She nodded at him. "Your parents?"

Sayuri wrote in the air.

"Dad," said Shino and Sayuri nodded at him, then, she wrote another word, "Poker."

Sayuri nodded, very contented.

"Your father played poker with Tsunade-sama while you were present," said Shino and he got a nod for answer, "So that's why she treats you with such familiarity." Sayuri raised a questioning eyebrow. "She teases you a lot."

A resigned expression appeared on her face. It amused him.

"You must love peppermint candy canes," commented Shino, "You are very focused on it." An odd conniving glint appeared in Sayuri's eyes, if only for a moment. He didn't know what to make of it.

Aburame Shino suddenly realized that he was being uncharacteristically talkative. Or he was simply expressing his deductions, which was unusual. Or the remaining adrenaline from their battle could be involved. He decided to ignore his strange actions. His mind returned to the clues that Sayuri was giving him.

"Was your father close to Tsunade-sama?" he asked and Sayuri shook her head. "Where did you meet her? At a casino?"

Sayuri wrote the word festival.

"Where?" asked Shino. Sayuri shrugged. "You don't remember." He tilted his head, trying to recall more things about her. Neji was a good source of information. "Was your father a medic nin like you?" Sayuri nodded happily. "Neji knew him. Did he know your mother as well?"

Sayuri seemed to deliberate the answer.

"**Sayuri-c****han, your mother is very beautiful, she attracted the attention of many people when she arrived to pick you up."**

"**Thanks, Soujiro-kun."**

"**I think Neji blushed a bit when he saw her yesterday."**

"**That's ridiculous, Soujiro-nii-san."**

"**She seems a bit cold, though."**

"**She's strict, she says that dad spoils me too much."**

"**Oh."**

"**Your father doesn't spoil you."**

"**Neji, you're finally warming up to Sayuri-chan."**

"**Soujiro-nii-san…"**

"Judging by your reactions, he probably only knew her by sight," commented Shino.

Sayuri nodded at him.

"How old were you when you met Neji?" asked Shino. He counted her fingers. "Seven. Did you meet his cousin at the Academy?" When she nodded, he raised an eyebrow. "You were young."

Sayuri shrugged.

"I'm surprised the Hokage allowed it," said Shino.

Sayuri's hands glowed with green, healing chakra.

"You told him you wanted to be a medic nin?" asked Shino and Sayuri nodded. "Still, you were young. Why not train at home and wait?" Sayuri shrugged again.

Shino frowned but remained silent. He thought of something that he was also curious.

"How did you acquire your summon contract with mantises?"

Sayuri blinked and wondered how to explain it to him without talking. The peppermint candy cane was important. Besides, she didn't know how to include Tsunade-sama in that answer without embarrassing her. Perhaps it would be better to keep it simple.

"Itsuki," read Shino, "Midori-san. Katsuyu-san. Friends." He raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

Katsuyu? The name sounded familiar. Sayuri began writing again.

"Katsuyu-san. Slug. Katsuyu-san must be Tsunade-sama's summon," said Shino. Still, that didn't explain completely how she got the contract. He had a few ideas if he considered Tsunade-sama's comment but he had the impression that Sayuri didn't want to answer at all. "How long have you known Itsuki?"

Sayuri raised her right hand.

"Five years," said Shino. He nodded, after all, Itsuki had mentioned him that he'd met Neji when he was still a genin. Now that he gave it more thought, Itsuki had also mentioned something about…

The trail of his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar buzz. A kikaichu that wasn't his conveyed him a message.

'_Father…'_

"I must leave, Sayuri-san," he said.

Sayuri nodded and got up. She raised a hand, gesturing him to wait.

Aburame Shino raised his eyebrows in surprise and shock when the candy cane whizzed past him, cutting his cheek. He looked back to see it stuck in a tree. Shino wiped away the blood from his cheek, ignoring the stinging sensation. Then, he made his way towards the tree and observed the candy carefully. He was surprised and he glanced Sayuri sideways. _'So all this time…'_

She'd sharpened it with her tongue and considering her precision with senbon and her swift hands, she could kill someone by piercing an eye socket. She always had candies, that could be very resourceful for her, Shino admitted grudgingly.

Shino tensed when he suddenly felt healing chakra in his cheek, efficiently repairing the damage. However, strings suddenly emerged from her hand and wrapped around his neck, glowing menacingly. Shino raised his eyebrows, a friendly approach to disguise her true intentions so that the kikaichu would let her get close.

"Trust me, if I wanted, a lollipop could be lethal," she told him, her voice low, "Should I remind you that I have wind affinity and excellent chakra control?"

She gave him a smirk when he didn't answer. "I do not appreciate being berated, Shino-kun. You see, you're incredibly right, I'm capricious and I do hate to be underestimated and I'm protective of those I care about." She traced his jaw with a glowing finger while her strings wrapped tighter around her neck, inwardly dancing at his discomfort.

Her skin was cold. Shino wondered if the wind chakra had something with that but he focused on sending kikaichu around her.

Sayuri spoke again. "And I thought it was fair to obtain information about you since you already know so much about my skills. Unlike you, I have to improvise most of the time, one does that a lot while traveling alone due to the lack of backup. By the way, I gave you many advantages today, that won't happen again."

And then, she whispered into his ear.

"Who is the predator now, Aburame Shino?"

Her strings were removed and she leapt back, away from the kikaichu. Just before disappearing in a swirl of leaves, she spoke.

"Sayonara."

She missed the pleased, approving smirk that appeared on Aburame Shino's face.

..

.

**Let control and impulse fluctuate in chaotic harmony.**

Meian Tsukino

* * *

**Review so I can know if you're still following the story. Pleeeeeeeeease. =]**

I have this weird theory that a ninja who spends most of his/her time at the village might let his/her senses dull unwillingly. It happens gradually and very slightly but I suppose it happens. Someone who is used to travel alone and gets mission after mission can't afford the luxury to relax so easily. In the case of Sayuri, she's acknowledged Shino as a skilled, sly shinobi so she's become wary considering that he's a potential opponent and a threat to a goal of hers.

**I also hope you liked that**** small, crazy idea of mine having Shino trying to find his own style of taijutsu.** I mean, the guy's sneaky and I love him for that. He is devious and strategy needs creativity and an agile mind, he already has that. Sure, he lacks the experience to predict the opponent's movements (I'm talking about taijutsu) and/or he may lack the speed to respond but oh, well. And, if I'm honest, I was very angry at Kishimoto when I saw Shino's stats in Taijutsu and Strength in the third Databook sometime ago. Plus, Shibi has a gourd and if you see the manga, you'll see he's not the only one.

**I'****m not going to make him a genius in taijutsu, but he will improve.**

Now, I have to admit that I only have two scenes in mind for next chapter.

By the way, **the Aburame fangirls you met were only a few of many. Anyway, it's not like they're going to act a lot like Sasuke's fangirls. There will be different kind of fangirls, ones will be shy and quiet, others will be bold like the ones here. Let's say it was an introduction.**

**I ****didn't want to use Aya's poisonous chakra again but after deliberating, I decided to use it. I mean, Tsunade can heal practically anything so yeah…it had to be something so dangerous or tricky that she would need Sayuri's help. Plus, I wanted Shibi to see Sayuri's skills.**

**Who wants to guess Sayuri's birthday?** I'll give you a clue, number 4. If you like mathematics, you could try to guess the day, it's on April. Did you know that Shino's birthday is January 23rd? I love Narutopedia. In countries where English is the official language, I suppose it's written 01/23 and that's great. You can get so many things, i.e. you can get 6, the smallest perfect number. I love number 3, by the way. 0+1+2=3 when you write it that way or (012/3=4). Plus, it has the first three natural numbers and the four first nonnegative integers. I'm rambling, sorry.

_**July 20th. I've come back to erase some of the replies. (i.e. Yoshi Battles, akane, etc because you've already replied to me and my answers are very long.)**_

**TO REVIEWERS:**

**Leona DragonBloodAero****: **Hi! Under other circumstances, yes, he would be dead…lol…but she's already destroyed a few things before returning to Konoha. Plus, she's told him that Neji will take care of him just to scare him. I'm glad you're still reading this. What do you think about Sayuri's birthday? Give it a try! Thaaaaanks a lot for reviewing! =]

**jerrycakes: **Hi! Yes, I agree, Shino needed more attention but I thought that he should be more of a spectator for a while and I also needed to develop Sayuri and Itsuki. Besides, I've always thought of Shino as someone who watches before planning. He's a fast thinker.

And also, because it's hard for me to write Shino in this style, I like him a bit too much. Actually, I wish I could write a one-shot about Jiraiya but I just can't. Oh, well…Returning to the topic of funeral flowers, thaaaaaaaaanks a lot! No one I care for has died, I'm lucky. I'm not an expert, but yes, I've also seen lilies and that suits this. However, reading in the Internet, they can represent purity and many other things, that's why I asked. Yay! Thanks a lot for adding me to your author alerts. Thanks a lot for reviewing! =]

**FAVORITES:**

**AdelinaRose: **Wow, the first person that's not from my continent who adds this to their favorites. You made me feel more international. Thanks a lot! Hope you like this chapter! Please review! =]

**ALERTS****:**

**morganlep:** Hi! Considering the charts of hits and visitors and dates, I think that just like me, you're not from the USA. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks a lot! Please review! =]

**jerrycakes: ** Thanks a lot again! =]


	6. Of flowers, conspiracies, deception & em

So..._**MY COMPUTER'S DEAD.**_

It died the eight days after I published chapter 5. Check profile page.

**June 27****th****:** Thanks again to **jerrycakes** for answering my question about funeral flowers. I did some extra-research but thanks again =)

The time I'll dedicate this story at the school computers will be proportional to the number of reviews I receive, in other words**, **_**the more reviews I receive for this, the more time I'll write at school**_. I'm almost in finals, by the way. College has almost closed, I've got barely 30 minutes to write and finish this so…

This time, I'll reply to your reviews via PM because my time with the school computers is limited to **thank you**, this will also apply to those who added this to your alerts or favorites. Thanks a lot! =] For the ones who aren't authors of FFnet, Thanks a lot. I'll give you a longer reply in next chapter.

**Read and review.**

**I want to know what you think about the last scene. **

I really hope you like it, I was in the mood.

**FEEL**

**

* * *

**

'_Shino, your enemies truly want you close…that or you're very popular with females…'_

Meian Tsukino.

**AN:/ If you've watched Naruto with subs, you might be able to understand why I love Neji and Shino's voices.**

_I'll reply reviews,author/stories alerts/favorites via PM this time or until my computer revives._

**Chapter 6:**

**Of flowers, conspiracies, deception and empathy**

**_AN: This chapter is probably the worst but I thought something was better than nothing._  
**

.

"No way! Shino?" said Ino, incredulous, "I mean, Shino as in Aburame Shino?"

Behind her Nara Shikamaru closed his eyes and muttered 'troublesome' while Chouji happily ate chips.

"Yes, that Shino," confirmed Sakura, "They were Aburame fangirls but fangirls, anyway."

Ino waved at her dismissively. "I don't know if those count."

"Poor Shino," muttered Shikamaru, after opening an eye, "I hope he doesn't end up with a girl of his clan, their relationship would be very boring…not to mention creepy."

Both Sakura and Ino exchanged glances and nodded at his comment.

"He's right," conceded Ino.

"Shikamaru is always right," said Chouji.

"Oh, and did you know? Tsunade-sama recommended Neji, Shino and Sayuri-senpai for the Jounin exam," commented Sakura.

"Sayuri-senpai?" repeated Chouji.

"Right, you haven't met her," said Ino.

"She brought us a few gifts from Sugar country," said Sakura, "Candies and jewelry."

"Jewelry?" said Ino dreamily. She pouted. "I wish I had brought something for her but those two…" she pointed at her teammates. "Argh! They didn't let me go shopping, they kept insisting that we had to come back."

"Ino, you know how Tsunade-sama can get sometimes," said Chouji.

"Anyway, why don't we help Sayuri-senpai?" suggested Sakura.

"With training?" said Ino.

"No, with her hair," said Sakura, "It still looks very messy, she doesn't know what she washed it with."

"Women," muttered Shikamaru.

"Let's have a sleepover," suggested Ino. "We can invite Hinata and Tenten."

Sakura gave her a troubled glance. "Sayuri-senpai doesn't like Hinata."

Shikamaru opened both eyes, surprised. Chouji stopped eating.

"S-She doesn't like Hinata?" he said.

"That's impossible. It's like saying that Ino isn't loud," said Shikamaru, "Or that Naruto hates ramen."

"Well, Tenten and Lee told me that she thinks that Hinata might activate Neji's cursed seal," explained Sakura.

"Hinata would never do that," said Chouji.

"Oh, so she's seen Neji again," said Ino and she smirked, "Have they already gone on a date?"

"Neji? Date?" repeated Shikamaru. There was something veeeery wrong going on in Konoha. He was suddenly tempted to check for genjutsu.

"Well, he gave her chocolates as a welcome gift," cooed Sakura, "And I heard from Kiba and Lee-san that her first two kisses were with Neji when they were little."

"Awww…childhood sweethearts!" cooed Ino.

Chouji choked on his chips while Shikamaru had a priceless expression on his face.

"I know! Let's take her to a karaoke bar! We'll invite everyone!" said Ino.

Shikamaru made a face.

'_Karaoke? __Troublesome.'_

_

* * *

_

.

"Captain, you're leaving early today."

"So?"

"Well…it's unusual."

"I have plans."

"Oh, really? What are you going to do?"

"Can we go?"

"Guys, leave our captain alone or you'll end up having nightmares. Our boss has pending businesses with a young lady who's returned to Konoha.""

"Ah, Kichirou-kun, so you already know."

"Of course."

"So, will you give her any welcome gifts, captain?"

"Hmm…"

.

* * *

"Karaoke? Sure!" said Kiba. He turned to Shino and Hinata. "Right, guys?"

"I-I don't want to sing," said Hinata.

"I won't sing," declared Shino.

Kiba sighed at his comrades and turned back to Ino and Sakura. "We'll be there."

.

.

.

"Of course we'll be there, Chouji-kun!" said Lee, "And I'll have the opportunity to serenade the beautiful Sakura-san!"

"I'll bring earplugs for everyone," said Tenten, appalled.

* * *

"I heard you'd returned."

A kunai was thrown.

"Sayuri, you're being a bit paranoid."

Before Ito Sayuri was a woman of remarkable beauty.

Silky platinum blond hair cascaded on her shoulders and back. Azure orbs were framed by long, thick lashes. Her pale face had no imperfections and her full lips were slightly parted, allowing to see pearl-like teeth. She truly shared the looks of her clan. She wore a beautiful, elegant light blue dress and her make-up was as impeccable as ever.

So beautiful, so dangerously beautiful that Sayuri remembered her mother…

She suddenly felt very, very unattractive.

'_I guess some things never change.'_

The medic nin averted her eyes.

"Here, for you," said the blonde as she presented Sayuri a bouquet of white lilies.

Sayuri was surprised and strings emerged from her cloak, they received the bouquet warily, inspecting it.

No traps.

'_Well, she hasn't used a genjutsu yet so…'_

"What? You don't like your gift?"

"No, it's just…I…this is…so…unexpected?"

Nadeshiko's smirk faded.

"You are suspicious of me, that's why you're avoiding visual contact."

"Yes."

"Has Akira-sensei told you about my current occupation?"

"He said you work at the Torture and Interrogation Department, he also said something about using seduction and your clan techniques to break people."

"That's right."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I am surprised you let me get this close," commented the blonde.

"You've improved a lot," admitted Sayuri, her eyes still averted from her ex-teammate. "I couldn't sense you, even though I know your chakra signature very well."

"Yes, _no one_ can sense _my_ presence anymore," said Nadeshiko casually, "Akira-sensei can't tail me. I've surpassed him and I'm very grateful for his help." She circled Sayuri. "I heard your chakra control is excellent, perhaps as much as mine." She shrugged. "Who knows?" She shook her head. "No, considering that ability of yours, your control must be better than mine. Otherwise, you wouldn't be a medic nin."

"What do you want?" asked Sayuri, her eyes on the bouquet.

"Could it be that you're scared of me?" inquired Nadeshiko, with a predatory smile, "Akira-sensei has probably warned you about me. I wonder why…"

Sayuri shrugged. "He says you can be very scary when you want to."

"Oh, please," said Nadeshiko, "Scary?" She placed her hand on Sayuri's head and ruffled her hair. "Am I scaring you, Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri removed her hand. "No." She shrugged. "What do you want?"

Nadeshiko sighed. "I brought you flowers but you don't seem to appreciate my gift, you're so ungrateful. I brought them because your name means 'small lily'…"

"I'm sorry," said Sayuri, "But this is so…bizarre." She shrugged. "Thank you." She closed her eyes. "So…hmm…you…does this mean that you're not angry anymore?"

"Angry?" repeated Nadeshiko and she petted Sayuri, "My, you haven't changed a bit. I heard you'd become aggressive but all I see now is a shy wallflower, just like when we met."

"I'm not shy," said Sayuri coldly, "And I'm not a wallflower."

"You're tense," said Nadeshiko, "You were scared of my possible behavior when we met again, weren't you?"

"I wasn't scared," replied Sayuri, annoyed, "I was…curious."

"The things guilt can do," said Nadeshiko, "I heard you've been seeing Neji-kun." She frowned when Sayuri didn't reply. "Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu."

Sayuri opened and raised her eyes and dropped the bouquet unwillingly. She shivered when a rain of white petals began falling on her. "Genjutsu…" She released herself from it only to find another layer, and then, another layer, and then, another layer.

Another layer.

Another layer.

Another layer.

"Lilies for you," said Nadeshiko, "How _fitting_ for someone who is followed by _death_." She smirked. "Should I add white carnations?"

White carnations began falling from the sky.

"Release!"

"Release!"

"Release!"

"It's useless," said Nadeshiko emotionlessly, "You're losing control, looks like that thing is messing with you again."

"You can't be that good, there are so many layers," said Sayuri as strings emerged from her fingers.

"Are you sure?" snapped Nadeshiko.

Sayuri's strings touched her own head but to her surprise, nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" taunted Nadeshiko. "Don't tell me you still have that problem? Your chakra is flowing erratically, looks like your control isn't good enough." She sighed dramatically. "Normally, you would be laughing but my chakra is being intrusive enough to cause this, I'm flattered."

Darkness enveloped them.

"You're so sensitive," said Nadeshiko as she watched her ex-teammate struggle to move, "You have to take care of two things, the genjutsu and your little problem. My suspicions were right, genjutsu is your weakness, that's why you were so wary." She shrugged. "I suspect your sensitivity increases with age." She sighed. "You are pathetic…but you're right…I'm not doing this alone." She tilted her head. "Have you ever heard of the Kurama clan?"

"A clan of genjutsu users," muttered Sayuri while stopping for the umpteenth time the flow of chakra in her body before attempting to apply an even stronger power to disrupt Nadeshiko's chakra.

"Hmm…a clan of very skilled genjutsu users," said Nadeshiko, "My, you're trembling."

Red flowers began falling from the sky in a spiraling pattern.

"Spider lilies," commented Nadeshiko, "They bloom near cemeteries around the autumnal equinox, that's why people use them in funerals from time to time instead of the white ones."

More and more flowers began falling, some red, some white.

Sayuri barely registered the fact that she was suddenly in a container of glass. More and more flowers descended upon her.

Faster, faster, faster.

Soon, they were piled up past her waist.

However, most of her concentration was focused on keeping the veil of chakra around her vital organs since she couldn't release herself from the genjutsu. She bit her thumb rather harshly, making it bleed but there was another layer of genjutsu.

"I can incorporate pain in the genjutsu," commented Nadeshiko.

The thumb that Sayuri had bitten started bleeding at an alarming speed, staining her cloak.

"You plan to bury me in flowers?" demanded Sayuri as she averted her eyes from her wound, "That's appealing."

"That's the idea," admitted Nadeshiko.

"If you kill me, you'll be considered a traitor," said Sayuri, "Soujiro would have never approved of this."

"Soujiro would have liked to live," retorted Nadeshiko.

"So you were angry after all," commented Sayuri.

"Angry? Please," said Nadeshiko, "I'm furious." She clenched her fists. "Why do you get to have Neji-kun and be happy with him when I couldn't be happy with Soujiro? Why?"

"Why does everyone think that Neji and I love each other?" snapped Sayuri. "You're doing this because you're stronger now, I don't remember that jutsu you used to make me open my eyes."

"Uncle Inoichi taught it to me," explained Nadeshiko.

"This is absurd," said Sayuri, "Why don't you go after Soujiro's murderers instead of me?"

"I haven't been able to find them," admitted Nadeshiko, annoyed. "How come you're so calm? I expected you to be fretting over this."

"Actually, I'm surprised you're this calm," replied Sayuri, "I expected you to be throwing a tantrum, looks like working under Morino Ibiki has given you enough restraint. You lack common sense, though. Tsunade-sama will suspect you immediately and your friends will fall too." She sighed when the pile of flowers reached her neck. "I'm not going to waste more chakra to deal with you." She closed her eyes. "I hope you brought a magazine or something to pass the time." She smirked. "Good luck for next time."

"You think that by rationalizing this you will be able to escape?" inquired Nadeshiko, "Well, you are wrong."

"I never said that I would do such thing," said Sayuri, "I've heard that using genjutsu requires intelligence but you obviously lack it. Haven't you thought that I might have been waiting for someone like…let's say, Neji? That might be the real reason why you were able to get so close to me."

Nadeshiko dug her fingernails into her palms in anger and with frustration, she dispelled the genjutsu. Not too far from her, three men dispelled their illusions too. The Yamanaka tokujo was about to leave when she noticed a few dark bugs emerging from Sayuri's left sleeve.

"Bugs?" she muttered, "Like the ones the Aburame clan uses." She raised an eyebrow. "That's right, there's a guy from that clan who is going to participate in the Jounin Exam." She smirked. _'He must be gathering information about his possible opponents.'_

Nadeshiko gave a signal and then, she disappeared in a swirl of red and white petals.

"Are they gone?" asked Sayuri, her eyes still closed.

"Yes," replied a female voice and a mantis emerged from her sleeves. "Well, you've confirmed that she is more than ecstatic at having you back, Sayuri."

"Midori-san," called Sayuri, "Are you completely sure that they're gone?"

"Yes, child," replied the mantis, "Are you feeling better? Things weren't according to plan but at least we know that she has allies in this."

Sayuri nodded. "I was in more trouble than I expected," she admitted, wincing, "Too much chakra in a very short time, my chakra passageways…well, you know…"

"Four genjutsu users, the discomfort was expected," said Midori. She watched with worry as Sayuri allowed herself to fall backwards onto the grass. "You don't look good."

"I can't move my arm," said Sayuri, wincing, "What happened with Shino-kun's bugs?"

"One of them is still here, the others are close," said Midori, "Would you like me to return them to him? He must be missing them and I've been dying to meet him."

* * *

"Aburame Shino, I presume."

The bug-user raised an eyebrow while Kiba and Hinata turned to watch with curiosity.

A mantis had a few dark bugs in one of its forelegs, it flew until it was face to face with the Aburame.

"I highly doubt that my summoner appreciates having you as a stalker," she said and she released the kikaichu, "I am Midori, Itsuki's sister."

"Ah…so you're Midoriko's aunt," commented Kiba.

"That's correct, young man," replied Midori and she turned her head towards him, "May I inquire your name for future references?"

Kiba blinked. "Sure…I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru. Nice to meet you." Akamaru barked.

"Likewise," replied Midori and she sat on Shino's shoulder, "So like I mentioned before, Sayuri probably doesn't appreciate your actions. She might not have categorized them like stalking but I have."

"I'm not stalking her," said Shino.

"Oh?" said Midori, "I hope you aren't going to tell me that you're still gathering information for such excuse would make no sense to me." She tilted her head to the right. "From what both my idiotic brother and my summoner have told me about you, I conclude that you should have been able to deduce enough about her skills. Furthermore, your unusual interest in her life makes me think that you've been sending your kikaichu after her due to personal interests." She tilted her head to the left. "You're stalking her."

"I am not stalking Sayuri-san," replied Shino, "However, your assumption of me having enough data is correct."

"Then, I suppose you have a good excuse, child," said Midori.

"Of course," said Shino, "Last time I saw Sayuri-san, she became slightly hostile so I sent some kikaichu after her. They followed her after she left and it seems that not all of them returned to me."

"So can I conclude from what you've told me that you lack control over your kikaichu?" asked Midori, "How disappointing. Clearly, both Itsuki and Sayuri have been overestimating you."

Kiba turned to Hinata with shock. "Is it me or has that bug outsmarted Shino?"

Hinata turned to him, surprised. "That's what it looks like."

"My control over my kikaichu is perfect," said Shino and he adjusted his glasses, "However, Sayuri-san has something unusual in her chakra passageways and said thing attracts my kikaichu." He glared the mantis. "Obviously, they return to me with a firmer command but considering the distance, I miscalculated the required intensity of my orders."

"I see," said Midoriko, "Still, you don't seem good enough for my summoner so I suggest you to leave her alone and let someone with more skill and talent pursue her affections."

"I am not pursuing Sayuri-san's affections," replied Shino.

"Does that sentence allow me to conclude that you're not good enough for her?" asked Midori.

Kiba and Hinata's faces were priceless.

"Of course I'm good enough for Sayuri-san," replied Shino, glaring her.

"I think I detected a slight hesitation in your words, child," said Midori, "Why would that be? She has the Hyuuga boy after her, I've heard. A genius among his clan and from what I've seen, very handsome." She tilted her head. "Could it be that you're not confident of your attributes?"

Shino shook his head. "I suppose women in general might find Neji more appealing, but I don't consider myself unattractive."

Midori suddenly left his shoulder and went to face him, as if looking for imperfections in his face.

"So that's the reason," she said, as if she hadn't heard him, "You're self-conscious about your appearance." She tilted her head. "Not that I care. By the way, you look positively delicious to me."

Kiba and Hinata blanched.

"I beg your pardon?" said Shino, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You have so many kikaichu that you look exceptionally delicious," said Midori, "It's such a shame that you're not a rogue ninja or I would kill you just to taste all those bugs. It's been a while since I last had them for dinner."

Shino glared her.

"If you continue doing that, you'll end up stuck with that expression," chastised Midori and she heard Kiba chuckle, "Anyway, like I was saying before I was distracted, I have now confirmed that you're not good enough for Sayuri."

"Why not?" asked Hinata.

"I can't let her accept an insecure child," replied Midori, "On the other hand, I wouldn't mind spending time with him." And with that said, she pecked Shino in his nose. "Such a shame…" She was suddenly covered by kikaichu.

To Shino's surprise, the kikaichu left her without his intervention.

"Cute little things, they obviously recognize who's the predator here," said Midori, "It's a shame that you're not good enough for her. Fortunately for you, you aren't interested in her so no one loses here." She tilted her head. "Tsk…Itsuki won't like this, he was looking forward to me helping him…he hates the Hyuuga boy with a passion…"

"Do you approve of Neji?" asked Shino.

"Of course," said Midori, "He's smart, strong, fast, talented and dangerous." She tilted her head. "Especially dangerous."

"Hyuuga Neji may have more insecurities than you think," said Shino.

"Oh? Really? He has the markings of a true leader," said Midori.

"Are you implying something?" said Shino, slightly annoyed.

"Hmm…I wonder…" said Midori, "I must leave, Sayuri might need my presence again."

"Why?" asked Shino.

"Why what?" said Midori.

"Why would she-" Shino stopped talking abruptly. "Her teammate?"

"So you know about that immature, bitter blonde," commented Midori, "I would've loved to cut her pretty face."

"She attacked Sayuri-san recently," concluded Shino.

"That's correct," admitted Midori, "Today, to be more precise…and with help…"

"Sayuri was attacked by her own teammate?" said Kiba indignantly, "Why?"

"The Yamanaka girl is bitter about the death of the other member of her team," said Midori, "I think she's obsessed."

"Is Sayuri-san fine?" asked Hinata.

Midori glanced her. "Hmm…yes, she will live."

"What do you mean by that?" said Kiba, "What kind of summon are you?"

"The kind that knows when its presence is required," replied Midori, "I think the Yamanaka girl won't return and Sayuri was waiting for a couple of friends, two girls, I think…I'm surprised that she even went with a few kids, it's not the kind of thing that a tokujo should do but-"

"A tokujo?" repeated Hinata.

"Yes and she's a genjutsu mistress," said Midori.

"Sayuri-san is sensitive," commented Shino and he frowned, "And you say she's a Yamanaka…"

"I ignore what you're thinking but your reasoning will probably be correct," pointed out Midori and she pecked him again, much to Shino's displeasure, "Itsuki and Sayuri were right, you're smart and perceptive."

"Don't do that ever again," said Shino.

Before he could do anything, Midori was on his head, poking him playfully. "What will you do? You won't kill me, will you? You're a bug-user, child."

"But I can catch you," replied Shino.

"Good point," said Midori and she pecked his head, "You're a funny child." She tilted her head. "You want to catch me? Try catching Sayuri or Itsuki first." She pecked him again, this time, on the shoulder. "Hmm…you're very warm…are you single?"

Kiba dropped his jaw.

"I don't date bugs," replied Shino as calmly as possible.

"I am a summon, surely you could make an exception," said Midori, "You don't seem interested in human girls, your heart might be looking for someone unique. I could teach you so many things-"

The mantis was suddenly covered in a black cloud.

"Stop teasing me," requested Shino.

"Fine," said Midori and the kikaichu left her, "I just wanted to see if you were afraid of females, my niece told me about the incident at the Aburame compound." She tilted her head. "However, I wasn't lying about you looking delicious and being warm, child. You see, Sayuri is so cold sometimes…literally speaking."

"The wind chakra," said Shino and he added, "And I'm not afraid of females, I simply don't like being harassed…and I'm not a child."

Midori nodded. "I hope to see you soon," she told him and with that, she left flying. The mantis spared Shino a praising glance. _'Itsuki, you were right…'_

* * *

"Who knew you could be so popular with women, Shino?"

For the umpteenth time, Aburame Shino resisted the urge to bang himself on the table. He was truly feeling like pulling an Uchiha Itachi with his fangirls.

Trust Aburame fangirls to follow him to a karaoke bar.

Be it couples, trios or bigger groups, they had dedicated him many songs much to his chagrin and much to Kiba's amusement. Even Shikamaru was making fun at his misfortune by smirking a bit too often.

Team 8 and Team 10 sans Ino were already at the karaoke bar. Chouji had told them that Ino and Sakura had gone to 'kidnap' Ito Sayuri earlier and they hadn't seen them since then.

"I liked the twins, they sang really well," said Kiba, chuckling.

"Hmm…no, the trio that came after them was better," said Chouji.

"What do you think, Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"I also liked the twins' voices, that love song suited their voices perfectly," the Hyuuga said, while glancing Shino apologetically.

"You don't seem very happy," pointed out Chouji, "None of them catches your eye, huh?"

"No," said Shino truthfully.

"Well, what did you expect?" said Shikamaru, "You got Hinata for teammate, she's the only girl from our graduating class that's never been troublesome. You had to deal with women sooner or later, you couldn't have good luck forever."

"Anyway, it's only Aburame girls," said Kiba, "You aren't really, really popular with women, it's not like-"

"Aburame Shino, right?" interrupted a woman of stunning beauty.

Both Kiba and Chouji blushed slightly while Shikamaru widened his eyes slightly. Shino merely nodded.

"Would you mind to accompany me for a second, Shino-kun?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes, "I'd like to have a word with you in private."

"After you," said Shino and he left with her.

The boys were agape while Hinata was covering her mouth with her hand.

Finally, Kiba spoke.

"I thought it was the bugs, now I think it must be the glasses."

.

.

.

"My name is Yamanaka Nadeshiko," said the beauty, "I work in the Torture and Interrogation Force and I'm one of the best."

"I see," said Shino.

"You are going to participate in the upcoming Jounin exam, I checked your file this afternoon," said Nadeshiko.

"Why would I interest you?" asked Shino.

"You're not going to ask how I did it?" asked Nadeshiko.

"You were able to sneak up past my team and your occupation has its advantages," pointed out Shino.

"Well, Shino-kun, I wanted to give you some advice," said Nadeshiko, "You might face a girl I know and I'd like you to take care of her, you better beat her as harshly as you can. I don't like her very much."

Shino frowned. "Whether I decide to beat her harshly or not will have nothing to do with you, it will only depend on how the match unfolds."

"I see," said Nadeshiko, feeling slightly insulted by his words, "Anyway, I know you wouldn't mind getting some information for free."

"How do I know that you're not trying to help her by giving me false information?" asked Shino, playing along.

"Ah, so that's why you've been so rude, I suppose your bugs haven't returned to you," said Nadeshiko, in a friendlier tone, "Good, good. She let a dear friend of mine die, that's why I hate her. Anyway, I know a few weaknesses of her. You've probably already learned genjutsu from Yuuhi Kurenai. I could teach you more painful genjutsu to break her…that girl…Sayuri is her name, is calmer than I thought."

"You've already attacked her, I presume," said Shino.

"Yes, but I think she rationalized things so I couldn't deal with her like I would've like to," said Nadeshiko, "Anyway, even if you're not skilled at genjutsu, your bugs will be very effective against her."

"Why?" asked Shino.

With sleek grace, Nadeshiko appeared behind him, her hands gently squeezing his shoulders and she whispered in his ear, "Why? Oh, let me tell you a few things…"

.

.

.

"No way! She's trying to seduce him!" said Kiba.

"K-Kiba-kun!" called Hinata while blushing at the scene that was taking place not so far from them.

"Are we seeing things?" wondered Chouji.

"No, I've already checked for genjutsu, she's real," said Shikamaru.

"Shino-kun's fangirls don't seem very happy," pointed out Hinata.

The boys turned to watch as the fangirls' emotions ranged from sad to annoyed to furious.

.

.

.

"See? You can formulate so many plans with this information," commented Nadeshiko, "I'm getting bad vibes, you're quite popular."

"Unfortunately," said Shino.

"You know, sometimes it helps to have a girlfriend," said Nadeshiko, "That worked for my friend. Preferably someone like me, beautiful, talented and popular."

"You're very modest about your qualities," commented Shino dryly.

"You're funny," said Nadeshiko, "I will help you, but just this once."

.

.

.

"W-What?" stuttered Kiba.

Hinata was blushing so much that she resembled a tomato with indigo hair while Chouji and Shikamaru glanced incredulous as the blonde had Shino pinned against the wall, attacking his face with her mouth fervently.

"No way!" shrieked another blonde that had just arrived and she almost began hyperventilating, "N-Nadeshiko-nee-san…Nadeshiko-nee-san and Shino?"

Behind Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura and Ito Sayuri watched the scene with shock. However, Nadeshiko ignored them and would've continued with her scandalous actions if Shino hadn't suddenly pushed her away none too gently.

"Awww…Shino-kun, you don't have to be so shy," said Nadeshiko, her full lips pouted in a wounded expression, as she clang to his coat, "Why don't we go to…say…a more private place where we can resume our conversation? I know this place with-"

"Nadeshiko-chan…" interrupted Sayuri with a very false smile as she covered her ex-teammate's mouth, hugging her from behind and tying her with her strings, "Can't you see he came with his friends? You can't interrupt his reunion just because you feel lonely…"

"Sayuri-senpai, I didn't know you knew Nadeshiko-nee-san," commented Ino as she watched the older Yamanaka struggle.

"It must've slipped my mind," said Sayuri with a very false cheerful tone as she tried to drag Nadeshiko, "Nadeshiko-chan, I knew you liked showing off but you were exaggerating…and I didn't know that you liked younger men, your taste has changed…"

The glare that Nadeshiko sent her was murderous.

"Release her," requested Shino and he pointed behind her.

An attractive young man with chestnut hair and dark blue eyes was behind Ito Sayuri.

"Please release Captain Yamanaka," said the man, "Don't make me attack such a pretty girl like you."

"I'm not hurting her," replied Sayuri, "I didn't get your name this morning."

"How rude of me," said the chestnut-haired man, "Kurama Kichirou."

Sayuri nodded and released Nadeshiko. Kichirou appeared behind the medic nin and whispered something that put her off balance. To his surprise, she hit him with her elbow, making him cough.

"Let's go, Kichirou-kun," said Nadeshiko, "Ino-sama, don't play with children." She winked at Shino. "See you soon." She disappeared in a swirl of petals.

"I look forward to seeing you again, Sayuri," said Kichirou, "Just don't get your hopes up, my captain surpasses you by much."

And he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What was that?" muttered Sakura.

"Yamanaka Nadeshiko in action," said Sayuri, disgusted. _'That hypocrite, talking about Soujiro and then…argh! Hypocrite!'_

.

.

"That's Sayuri," Kiba told Chouji and Shikamaru.

The boys of Team 10 watched her approach the table with Ino, Shino and Sakura.

"She's pretty," commented Chouji.

"She seems troublesome," replied Shikamaru.

Once they arrived to the table, Ino introduced her to her teammates.

"Sayuri-senpai, this is Akamichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru," said Ino.

"Nice to meet you," said Sayuri.

"Hi," waved Chouji.

"Shikamaru…" called Ino.

"Troublesome…" said the Nara and he sighed at Ino's face, "Hi."

"Hey, you look good, Sayuri," said Kiba, making her blush, "Now I see why Neji likes you but I don't understand why you insisted in wearing that cloak, you're hot."

"K-Kiba-kun!" scolded Hinata.

"Thank you," said Sayuri while looking away, blushing.

Ino patted her. "See? We were right in getting rid of that cloak."

"We also took care of her hair, it looks better now," said Sakura.

"Team Gai hasn't arrived," commented Ino.

"We could order some drinks," suggested Sakura.

After a while, the members of Team Gai arrived and Kiba began informing them of what had happened.

"Shino-kun, it's so great that you're finally enjoying your springtime of youth!" commented Lee, "Yosh! Behold the power of youth!"

"Mind you, I never thought that blondes would be your type," said Kiba.

"I don't have a type," replied Shino.

"Well, you weren't exactly resisting," pointed out Sakura and she laughed at Ino's dismayed face.

"She was very persistent, she is much stronger than she seems," replied Shino calmly, even though he felt embarrassed, "And she didn't kiss me, she faked the whole scene." He pointed at his hood and collar. "My clothes protected my lips from her indecent mouth."

"One should never underestimate the strength of a former fangirl," said Sayuri, "Right, Neji?"

The Hyuuga genius nodded. "Soujiro-nii-san often felt…harassed."

Ino seemed appalled.

"But that was only in the beginning," Sayuri told her.

Neji turned to Shino. "What did she want, anyway? Nadeshiko-san isn't a very sociable person nowadays."

"She was being informative," replied Shino and he adjusted his glasses.

Neji frowned but said nothing. Sayuri merely nodded and she also remained silent.

"Wait a moment," said Kiba, "So that woman was Sayuri's teammate?"

"Yes," said Neji, "Why?"

"You don't know?" said Kiba, "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I'm not Sayuri's boyfriend," said Neji.

"Kiba-kun, we all came to have fun," said Hinata, giving him a meaningful glance and sparing Ino a discreet glance.

"Right," said Kiba.

"Anyway, what do you think of Sayuri-senpai, Neji?" asked Sakura, grinning, "Doesn't she look good?"

The Hyuuga genius sighed in annoyance. "That's a tricky question."

"You only have to say yes or no," said Kiba, "What's tricky about that?"

"Maybe we should start singing," intervened Tenten.

"I'll go first!" said Lee, "I want to-"

"Kiba, sing with him," said Tenten pleadingly.

"But, Tenten, I want to serenade-"

"No, no, no. Tenten-san is right, you should sing with Kiba."

"But-"

"Why don't Ino and Sakura go with them? Lee would prefer that," suggested Shikamaru.

"That's right," said Chouji.

"But what should we sing?" asked Ino.

"We'll take care of that in the stage," said Sakura.

Once the group was in the stage, Tenten took out earplugs for everyone.

"Thank you," said Shikamaru, "I'm glad you brought them after all and I'm glad you asked them to go together, well thought."

"Yes, but you were the one who suggested to send Ino and Sakura too," said Tenten.

"What song do you think they'll sing?" asked Chouji.

The group decided to sing Bacchikoi and they also danced, much to the entertainment of the rest of the people there. After they ended the song, they returned to the table.

"Who's next?" asked Tenten.

"Why don't you sing with Sayuri, Hinata and Chouji?" suggested Shikamaru.

"Sure," said Tenten and Chouji nodded.

"That would leave Shino, Neji and Shikamaru," said Sakura.

"I won't sing," said Shino.

"Singing in front of all that people is troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Neji nodded.

"Shikamaru, we're in a karaoke bar, you will sing," said Ino and she grinned evilly, "Or I'll take you shopping."

"Fine," said Shikamaru.

"What about Neji and Shino?" asked Kiba.

"Neji, you will sing, right?" said Sayuri, "Or I'll summon Itsuki."

"Hinata-sama doesn't look like she wants to sing either," pointed out Neji.

"But…but I don't mind if I sing with other people," said Hinata.

The Hyuuga genius sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"That leaves Shino," said Kiba, "Who deals with him?"

"I have blackmail material," said Sayuri in a singsong tone.

"That's a low blow," said Shino.

"But it's effective," replied Sayuri.

Shino stood up. "Sayuri-san, come with me for a moment. I'd like to make a deal with you."

.

.

.

"You know Neji and you know about my problem," said Shino, "And you should know that Nara Shikamaru is a genius, but he is also apathetic and rich which makes him an irresistible magnet for women who like calm, collected, influential heirs." He adjusted his glasses. "Shikamaru will sing to avoid Ino's wrath and Neji will sing because of his pride, your threat of bringing Itsuki isn't that good to force him to perform. However, I will not sing."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "You think I won't go and tell everyone that you like sweetheart cake? That worked the other night."

"That would be preferable," said Shino, "Do you expect us to sing and dance just any song?" Sayuri shook her head. "We'll probably choose the least trivial song we can find. Considering that we're in a karaoke bar, we might not find a depressive song." He adjusted his glasses. "Now, if you give it more thought, you'll understand that we just might end up singing a love song." He paused slightly. "Considering that both Neji and I don't want to make fool of ourselves, we will sing to the best of our abilities and Shikamaru will probably play along with us." He paused again and leaned a fraction for dramatic effect. "How do you think the women here will react when they listen to our voices?"

Sayuri widened her eyes.

"Exactly," said Shino, "You would compromise our security, we would be molested, to say the least." He pushed up his glasses again and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps if I sing to you in your ear, I'd be able to convince you that my voice-"

"No!" interrupted Sayuri, flustered, "T-That won't be necessary…I get it, I know you have a...a pleasant voice."

"Pleasant?" repeated Shino with a fake meditative tone, "Just pleasant? That's strange, many women have told me that it is seductive. Perhaps if I sing to you-"

"N-No! No, no, no," said Sayuri, distancing herself from him, "I believe you! Your voice is very captivating and alluring."

"I'm glad that you understand," said Shino, "However, I'll need your help with Sakura and Ino."

.

.

.

When Tenten, Hinata, Sayuri and Chouji went to the stage, Neji, Shino and Shikamaru exchanged scheming glances. Everything had gone according to plan and now, they wouldn't have to sing.

"You're lucky," commented Shikamaru lazily, "Almost any other girl would've hit you for not answering that question."

"She understands why I didn't reply," said Neji.

"Still, you were rude," said Ino.

"And she does look pretty," said Lee, "Neji, you shouldn't be ashamed of expressing your feelings towards such a beautiful flower!"

"Shikamaru, you do agree with us, right?" said Sakura.

"Sure, sure," replied the genius. He wasn't going to complain after being 'saved' by Sayuri.

"Shino?" called Tenten, signaling towards Ino and Sakura, who were waiting for his answer.

"Her hair looks softer," replied Shino, "Who chose that clothes?"

Sakura blinked. "Ino and I. Why?"

"Because she looks slightly uncomfortable with that top," said Shino, "It's more and less like Hinata, it's as if she misses having something that covers her more."

"That's normal, Shino," said Shikamaru, "Girls who have nice curves usually prefer to keep them covered…or at least, that's what Kotetsu says." He placed his head on the table and yawned.

"Are you trying to say something?" asked Sakura and Ino.

"I'm just explaining things to Shino," said Shikamaru, "She has a nice body."

"More and less like that of Ino's," agreed Tenten.

"So, how did you make her wear that? Did she lose a bet or something like that?" asked Neji.

"Yes, we tossed a coin, but she didn't know what we would choose," said Sakura, "How did you guess?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "That's so typical of her, she has bad luck in that kind of things." He took a sip of his drink. "For example, she rarely releases the right scroll...she always gets the candies first, even in dangerous situations. I think her luck is only good when it comes to candies, she's never had cavities."

"Anyway, what did you tell her, Shino-kun?" asked Lee, "Did you bribe her with candies? Neji says she loves sweets."

Both Neji and Shikamaru expressed well-concealed interest, after all, the bug-user had been given the task to convince Ito Sayuri to help them but he hadn't told them how he would do it. However, both men trusted Shino's conniving mind.

The first phase was to end up in a singing team together, which was Shikamaru and Neji's task. Shikamaru had contributed by suggesting the teams and bribing Chouji while Neji had bribed Tenten to play along and he had been as compliant as possible with the rest of the chuunin.

The last phase, Neji proposed, was to convince Sayuri to help them, considering that both Ino and Sakura would most likely surrender in their efforts to make them sing. After all, Shikamaru had told them that both girls had practically arranged the meeting for Sayuri.

"I can be very convincing," said Shino nonchalantly.

"What did you do? Offer her your refrigerator?" asked Kiba.

"No," said Shino.

"Why would he offer her his refrigerator?" asked Ino.

"Because he gets lots of gifts from his fan girls," said Kiba, "Most of them are desserts."

"So, how did you do it?" asked Ino.

"I told you, I can be very convincing," said Shino.

"He isn't going to tell us," said Kiba, "Hey, Hinata has a nice voice."

"Yosh! Hinata-san, show us how bright your flames of youth burn!" cheered Lee.

Later…

"Neji-nii-san…"

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"I don't want to be meddling but…but…" Hinata wanted to choose her words carefully, "Hmm…are you really not interested in Sayuri-san?"

Neji blinked. He hadn't expected that question. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," said Hinata but she was sure that Neji had seen through her lie.

Neji sighed inwardly. "It's complicated."

.

.

"I thought that Neji would've liked to walk you home," said Kiba.

"He must take care of Hinata-sama," said Sayuri.

"Anyway, what did Shino tell you to convince you to help them?" asked Kiba.

Shino frowned at him.

"Nothing, nothing," said Sayuri as she got closer to Kiba.

"Don't tell me that he intimidated you," said Kiba, chuckling.

"Of course not," said Sayuri, embarrassed, "It's just…"

They heard flirting whistles and then, a rather obscene praise.

"Oi, apologize!" demanded Kiba and Akamaru barked.

He watched as a set of senbon were sent towards the men who'd whistled at Sayuri and hit them, making them cry in pain. The kunoichi was red with anger and indignation.

"Sayuri-san," called Shino and he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down. Remember you're in Konoha." He removed his green coat and handed it to her. "Here, you can keep it tonight."

"Thanks," said Sayuri, but she was glaring at the men as they threatened to report her and complain to the Hokage.

"You started this!" said Kiba.

"I'll take care of this," said Shino and he calmly walked toward the men.

"What are you going to do? Attack us?" taunted one of them, "We'll report you too."

"I will not lay a single finger on you. Why? Because it won't be necessary," said Shino and his glasses flashed, "Now, allow me to converse with you."

.

"I'm sorry! We're sorry!" cried one of the men.

"We will behave!" cried another.

"Forgive us! Forgive us!" begged another one.

Shino walked calmly towards Kiba and Sayuri, his hands in his pockets.

"What did you do?" asked Kiba.

"We just talked," replied Shino and he adjusted his glasses.

"Riiiiiight," said Kiba, "You intimidated them."

They resumed their walking.

"They will behave from now on," commented Shino.

"I wonder why," said Kiba sarcastically.

"Thank you," said Sayuri, clutching his green coat, "I'll give it back tomorrow."

"You could send it with one of your summons," suggested Shino.

"Oi, don't tell me you fell for Midori!" said Kiba jokingly, "I didn't think .be…" he stopped talking when he noticed Shino's cold, intimidating glare and dark aura. "I think I should go home."

"Please do," said Shino.

"Bye, Sayuri," said Kiba, "Let's go, Akamaru!"

And he was practically gone before Sayuri could say goodbye.

"He's fast," she commented, "So what happened? Did Midori-san say something? She can be very blunt sometimes but I don't think she could've offended you."

"She kissed me in the nose," confessed Shino and he raised an amused eyebrow at Sayuri's comical, shocked face, "Actually, she kissed me a few times."

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

"Sayuri-san?" Shino tilted his head. "Sayuri-san?"

"Why did she do that?" muttered Sayuri, comically shocked.

"Well, she commented that I looked delicious," said Shino.

Blink.

"Your ex-teammate dislikes you," Shino suddenly commented, noticing that they had almost arrived to her apartment.

Sayuri chuckled dryly. "To be more precise, she hates me." She sighed. "So you told us that she was being informative."

"She's told me about your little problem with chakra," said Shino and he watched Sayuri tense, "You should also know that she is so arrogant and conceited that I opted to play along since the beginning in order to know more about her intentions and actions. She also told me that she attacked you today and she says that techniques like mine would be useful against you." He paused for a moment. "However, you should also know that I will not be her puppet. I will not attack you to fulfill her sadistic, insane fantasies."

"Did…" began Sayuri and she stopped talking abruptly. When she opened her mouth again, there was an unusual timid tone in her voice, "Did she tell you everything? I mean…how…you know…hmm…I never wanted to laugh...never...really...it's just...I couldn't stop myself from laughing..."

"I think she ignores many things," said Shino, "Neji used to be very bitter back then from what I've heard so I suppose that you must have been as assertive as you are now or he wouldn't have tolerated your presence. I think that she is wrong and that you did try to save Hyuuga Soujiro. Perhaps you tried a bit too much to help both of your teammates and that is why you ended with that problem." He tilted his head. "Am I wrong?"

Sayuri shook her head. "Are you ever wrong?"

"Rarely," said Shino bluntly.

"You are right, Nadeshiko ignores many things," admitted Sayuri, "I am very sensitive, your bugs have made me giggle a couple of times these days but you probably already knew that." She sighed. "I tried so hard to help Soujiro and I used to wonder if I did the right thing. Now that I've seen her again, I can't help but wonder once more. Was it all too much or just not enough?"

"I think you already know the answer," stated Shino, "That is why you were able to face her and subdue her at the karaoke bar."

"You are very insightful," said Sayuri.

"You should not feel guilty about it," said Shino and for a moment that was a bit too long, he fixed his glance on her left shoulder, "After all, you did your best and you even compromised your career as a kunoichi."

Sayuri blinked. "Your clan's motto, right? Your motto is to give everything you've got, right? Why? So that you have no regrets if you lose?"

"That's one of the reasons," admitted Shino.

"I think that's wise," said Sayuri and she yawned, "I'm tired."

"Shikamaru says that shopping with Ino and Sakura requires high levels of stamina," commented Shino, "He also says that it is a hazardous, unpredictable activity."

Sayuri gave him a small smile. "He is right…but I had fun."

"I know," said Shino, "Here we are."

They had finally arrived to her apartment.

"She won't attack you again," commented Shino and he adjusted his glasses, "I think she only wanted to test you to obtain information, she wants to see you publicly beaten. I also think that unless you are ambushed by her subordinates and decide to hold back, you should be fine."

"That is so reassuring," replied Sayuri dryly, "But thanks anyway for the warning. Would you like to come in? I think I have jasmine tea somewhere."

Shino shook his head. "You should rest. I will see you the day after tomorrow at Tsunade-sama's office but do not expect me to be polite with you there, I would like to learn more about those genjutsu users. I think they might be interesting opponents if they come from the Torture and Interrogation Force."

"Then, I guess I should give you your coat now," said Sayuri but Shino shook his head. "Fine. Goodnight."

Shino nods and he is about to leave when Sayuri catches his hand.

"Thank you."

He raises an eyebrow.

"For being so kind and understanding..."

And she embraces him suddenly, unexpectedly, impulsively.

_Just like everything she does._

She embraces him tightly and he tenses.

For a brief moment, he _wonders_ what he should do because he _knows_ that the embrace is not shallow, he _knows_ why she is doing this.

She truly is grateful.

So he allows her to embrace him but he _does not_ return the embrace.

_He hopes she understands why._

But when he feels her loosen her hands around his body with awkwardness, _he remembers_.

He remembers the delicate genuine smile that he saw at the Hokage office and what he thought about it. He remembers how he compared it to a piece of fragile glass.

He remembers more, more, more.

He remembers that she was young when she entered the Academy, that she was young when she lost her parents and that she was young when she committed herself to a world of death and violence.

He remembers that she was young when she had to see her teammate fall to his death, helpless to do anything about it. He remembers that she was young when she had to leave in hopes of finding someone to help her to continue her career as a kunoichi.

He also remembers that she's spent a good portion of her life away from the place she should call home, away from the only people who might care, who should care. He wonders if she ever felt forsaken, forgotten, discarded.

He also remembers that she hasn't had much human contact in all those years and he wonders if it's been hard for her to return to a place where she is suddenly welcome with different displays of affection, especially by a relative of someone who seeks to harm her.

…And…

He also remembers that she has spent the last years of her life learning, becoming stronger, being useful to their village rather than falling into despair and bitterness.

Adapt or Perish.

_He remembers and he understands._

He understands better why she is respected, why she is skilled, why she is capricious.

He understands better why she is so impulsive, why she relies so much on instinct.

He understands and he wonders if the price hasn't been too high.

He understands and he finally returns the embrace.

_Firmly, meaningfully, like everything he does._

He returns the embrace because he understands that it must be him.

_It must be him and no one else._

It must be him for he finally understands that deep inside she is tired, exhausted, distrustful.

_Tired_ of trivialities.

_Exhausted_ of the harshness, of the selfishness of the world.

_Distrustful_ of the sudden, unexpected displays of affection and camaraderie.

It must be him for she trusts in the _authenticity_ of his words, of his actions.

…And…

It must be him for she _hopes_ that he can see her, that he can understand her, that he can give her what others cannot.

She yearns for a moment of _empathy_.

Of human empathy.

And he is not afraid of expressing it in their embrace.

For

He understands that she is someone who trusts her instincts more than her mind.

For

He understands that she touches to feel, to perceive, to discern truths from lies.

For

He understands that everyone should be allowed a moment of bittersweet fragility.

Everyone.

..

.

When the embrace ends, she is slightly flustered.

He knows why so he opts to merely nod at her reassuringly and then, he retires.

He later realizes that her name suits her a bit too well.

.

.

**Months after posting this chapter:**

That **last scene was written as an experiment**. That style might not be used again. Actually, I think next chapter is one of the most popular, many say that they laugh...

_About the reviewers of Chapter 5, thanks a lot to**: Sensou to Heiwa, Yoshi Battles, akane, Sania Katilette and Clarissa. **_

_For author/story alerts** : WrittenInBloodPromisedInTears and Sania Katilette.**_


	7. Run, Dodge aka A Bizarre Day

Hello.

I think that these two last chapters have been too troublesome. The sixth because of the computer and this one because I've got a semi-case of writer's block.

The more reviews I get, the more motivation I get for writing. Especially because now that I'm home, I'm sharing a computer with my mom and I wouldn't mind resting.

My **gratitude for reviews, alerts, favorites and PM's is expressed at the bottom of the page.**

Enjoy!

** read carefully** because I've rewritten this so many times that I don't know if this makes sense anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 7:  
**

_**Run, Dodge a.k.a. A Bizarre Day  
**_

.

"Tsunade did what? What was she thinking?"

"She forgot."

"You should've kicked her."

"Itsuki…"

"She knows that she can't make bets where you're involved, she actually wins 9 out of 10."

"She forgot and Neji did try to help but…"

**-****-FLASHBACK-****-**

"Maito Gai? But Tsunade-sama, I've heard he hasn't been an examiner for five years!" complained a purple-haired girl.

"What can I say? He's the best taijutsu master that Konoha's got," said the Hokage, "Besides, there are many papers in that box. Maito Gai's name appears only once while there are other jounin whose names appear up to five times." When she saw the still troubled glance of some chuunin, she added. "I bet someone gets Gai."

"Tsunade-sama," called Shizune and she pointed to Sayuri.

Tsunade looked sheepish for a moment.

"Come on, you aren't that unlucky," said Tsunade, "Actually, you'll be the first, Sayuri."

Neji glanced Sayuri quickly. "Tsunade-sama, can I choose her examiner?"

His request brought ill-concealed whispers.

Tsunade gave him a teasing grin and she nodded.

"Oh, so you do have a romantic relationship with her, Hyuuga-san," commented a black-haired man. Neji gave him his trademark glare and to the Hyuuga's well-concealed surprise, it barely affected him.

"Kouki," called a chestnut-haired man. Sayuri immediately recognized him as Kurama Kichirou.

"Yes?" said the black-haired man.

"Behave," replied the Kurama just before smacking his brother, to the entertainment of many people present.

Meanwhile, Neji had approached the box and taken out a folded paper. He gave it to Tsunade and the later widened her eyes slightly after unfolding it. _'I should've bet a fortune…'_

"Maito Gai."

**-****-END OF FLASHBACK-****-**

"Well, at least you didn't get your teammate for your genjutsu exam," said Itsuki.

"Actually, Shino-kun intervened in that one."

**-****-FLASHBACK-****-**

"Yamanaka Nadeshiko."

Sayuri groaned inwardly.

"Tsunade-sama," called Shino, "Are we allowed to be tested by our jounin sensei?"

"No," replied Tsunade, "Why?"

"Because from what I've heard, Yamanaka Nadeshiko is Ito Sayuri's former teammate," replied the Aburame, "Even if she isn't Sayuri-san's jounin sensei, her judgment may not be impartial."

A dark-haired man beside Kouki snorted and muttered something about the members of the Aburame clan being distrustful of others.

"You're right," said Tsunade, "Come here and take out an examiner for her."

Shino complied and Tsunade unfolded the paper to read it. She chuckled at the irony.

"Yuuhi Kurenai."

**-****-END OF FLASHBACK-****-**

"Who's that? Who's that? Is she nice? Is she pretty?"

"Tsunade-sama commented that she's Shino-kun's sensei," replied Sayuri.

"I'm glad that Shino-chan intervened," said Itsuki.

"Shino-kun," corrected Sayuri after poking him.

"Right, Shino-kun," said Itsuki a bit too happily and he went to rest on Sayuri's shoulder. "You should thank him properly." And he pointed at the coat. "Can I be the one to take the coat to the Aburame compound? I'd like to see him, I haven't seen him in a long time."

"No, knowing you, you'll get killed by the kikaichu and I wouldn't blame them," said Sayuri.

"I could go with him," said Midori, who'd been silent, "That boy is very interesting and I'd like to see him interacting with Itsuki. Besides, you've been so busy training with the Hyuuga boy and avoiding your pleasant teammate that you haven't had time to see him again. Sometimes I think you've been avoiding him too…"

"Right, right, right! You've met him!" said Itsuki before his summoner could utter a word in her defense. "Did you like him, Midori?"

"Yes," replied his sister, "And you were right, he looks very delicious…so many kikaichu."

"Perhaps I should ask someone else to give it to him," mused Sayuri, "Neji could-"

"No, no, no! Not the Hyuuga brat!" replied Itsuki.

"He's right, it could be suspicious and you'd blow the Aburame's cover," said Midori, "I think he's also been avoiding you so that Nadeshiko trusts him."

"How about Hinata-chan? I want to see her," said Itsuki dreamily.

"You're a flirt," commented Midori dryly, "But your idea has merit if we consider that she's his teammate and it wouldn't be suspicious if Sayuri visits her because she's also the Hyuuga's cousin."

"Yay! Hinata-chan!"

"I don't want to owe her."

"Come on, you treated her ramen with the coupons that Naruto sent you," said Itsuki, "Besides, I'm sure she must be grateful that you healed Shino-chan."

"Shino-kun," corrected Sayuri, "Well, I suppose I can tell her a couple of things about him."

.

.

"Good morning," greeted Sayuri, "Is Hinata-sama home?"

One of the guards glanced her and then, the mantises on top of her head.

"Yes," he said, "Those are summons."

"That's right," said Sayuri, "Hinata-sama has already met them and one of them actually fought with her against a kunoichi in a mission."

"Your face is familiar," commented the other guard.

"Sayuri," called a male voice and its owner arrived in no time to the gates, "What are you doing here? I thought I'd see you later."

"Hi, Neji," said Sayuri and she repressed a sigh when Itsuki and Neji glared at each other, "I came to see Hinata-sama."

"I see," said the genius and he nodded at the guards, "She's a friend, I'll escort her."

The guards nodded back and stepped aside.

"Why did you come?" asked Neji.

"I need her to do something for me," said Sayuri, "I'd like to return Shino-kun's coat but Midori-san suspects that Nadeshiko's spying on me and I wouldn't like to give him trouble by going to the Aburame compound."

Neji frowned. "I agree but why do you have his coat?"

And so, Sayuri told him about the incident with the disrespectful men.

"They said what?" muttered Neji and a couple of Hyuuga children who were close whimpered at the expression that appeared on his face, "You should've told me the day after that happened. I'll thank him when I considerate it appropriate."

"You don't need to do that," said Sayuri.

Finally, they arrived with Hinata.

"…I see," said Hinata and she nodded before receiving the coat, "Yes, I'll give it to him."

"Yay! See? Hinata-chan is very nice," said Itsuki, "Sayuri-chan wants to thank you by telling you a couple of things about Naruto. Like how he's doing with Jiraiya-sama."

Hinata blushed, speechless.

"What would you like to know, Hinata-chan?"

* * *

"Shino-san, looks like you're training for the taijutsu exam."

"Osamu-san, Hanako-san, good morning."

A tall, proud man stood beside a tree, a high upturned gray collar jacket covering most of his body and a medium-sized gourd attached to his back. He adjusted his dark sunglasses and nodded at Shino in acknowledgement, then, he turned his head towards a chestnut-haired girl that was dressed in typical Aburame garments. She greeted him quietly, just like an Aburame girl should.

"Good morning, Shino-san."

"I was about to judge Hanako's improvement when we spotted you," said Aburame Osamu, "My daughter pointed out that it looked like you were trying to imitate a mantis's movements and I agree with her observations."

"Hanako-san is right," replied Shino and he adjusted his glasses.

"I assume you got the idea from the mantis summoner, the one who assisted Tsunade-sama in Shouta's healing process," said Osamu.

"Your assumptions are correct," said Shino, not liking how the conversation was turning.

"Is she a friend of yours?" asked Osamu.

"Just an acquaintance," replied Shino indifferently, "I watched her fight with Rock Lee and I thought her style was interesting."

"So she isn't teaching you her style," said Osamu, "It's a pity." He turned to his daughter. "What do you think, Hanako?"

"I think Shino-san should create his own style so that it can be adequate to his own abilities," said Hanako, "I'm sure that woman's help won't be required."

"Of course, my child," said Osamu, "You obviously know that Shino-san knows where his strengths lie."

Shino frowned. He was about to say something when he was suddenly 'attacked' by a very friendly bug.

"Shino-kuuuuun!"

"Itsuki."

"You missed me, right? You were surely heartbroken by my absence."

"You have no idea."

In the background, Hinata was greeting Osamu and Hanako but it was clear that both Aburame had their eyes set on Shino and Itsuki's interaction.

"A mantis," commented Hanako with a frown, "That woman must've sent it."

"Not really," replied Hinata, "He came because he likes Shino-kun a lot."

"But don't worry, I came to have him under control," said a bug that emerged from one of Hinata's sleeves.

"Another mantis," commented Hanako with a disparaging tone.

"I'm glad you can differentiate me from other insects," said Midori sarcastically.

"I'm an Aburame," retorted Hanako.

"Really? But kid, you should have more kikaichu," said Midori, "For a moment, I thought you were a walking hive."

"How dare you," said Hanako, a small dark cloud emerging from her sleeves.

"Are you challenging me? I'll gladly cut you in pieces," said Midori and her forelegs glowed with chakra.

Itsuki was instantly at her side. "Midori, calm down!"

"She started it," replied his sister, "You should've heard the tone she used with me because I'm a mantis."

"I'm not going to fight a single bug," said Hanako, her kikaichu retreating into her sleeves, "I wouldn't gain anything with that victory."

"Midori-san might be stronger than you think," said Shino.

"Oh, yes," said Midori, "I came because I wanted to see you interacting with my idiotic brother, it's amusing to see someone else besides me scolding him." She pecked Shino in the nose, much to the horror of Hanako. "And also because I missed you a lot." She snuggled against Shino's collar. "Have you told them about our relationship, darling? I have the feeling that this kid came to flirt and she must know that you're taken."

Itsuki lowered his head. _'She's exaggerating…'_

Meanwhile, Hanako had a barely noticeable twitch on her brow.

"What an interesting mantis," commented Osamu, clearly amused, "But I wouldn't like to be in your place, Shino-san. We all know what female mantises do sometimes to their lovers and even if you're not a mantis…well…"

"I won't eat him, no matter how delicious he looks," said Midori, "You also look delicious…you must be very strong."

"Osamu-san is a member of the council," said Shino, "And no, I haven't told them about our affair, _sweetheart_."

Itsuki blanched.

"Nooooooooooooooo! You can't date my sister!"

"Why not?" asked Shino, much to the entertainment of Midori, "She's a beautiful, smart and strong mantis."

"I forbid it!" said Itsuki.

"I love him and he loves me," said Midori, "Who are you to interfere?"

"No! I don't want you as my brother-in-law!" said Itsuki dramatically.

"Itsuki-kun, calm down," requested Hinata, "Shino-kun, Midori-san…you're scaring him…"

"Hinata-chan, Shino-kun is a meanie," said Itsuki, sniffing and snuggling against her neck, "I don't want him in my family! Hinata-chan, use the Jyuken on him…"

"Ignore him," said Midori and she poked Shino, "When are you going to introduce me to your family, darling?"

"Not today," said Shino, pushing her slightly so that he could nod in Osamu and Hanako's direction, "You'll have to excuse us."

"Goodbye," said Hinata, following Shino.

"You like drama too much, Itsuki," commented Shino.

"I know," said the mantis and he went to poke him, "Midori likes it once in a while too but she overdid it this time."

"What are you talking about? I'm not acting," said his sister, snuggling against Shino's collar, "He's very warm and strong and interesting. I like him a lot."

"Stop doing that, you're making me sick," said Itsuki.

"Shino isn't complaining, he obviously enjoys my company," pointed out Midori, "Besides, you're always flirting with human girls. Have you ever thought that I might enjoy doing the same with human boys? Especially human boys who are so delicious."

"I thought you didn't like being touched," Itsuki told Shino when he saw that he wouldn't be able to persuade his sister to leave the Aburame without getting hurt.

"Midori-san's displays of affection are convenient right now," said Shino, "Listen…"

There was a very faint buzz that Itsuki could hear if he made an effort.

"So that's the reason…" he commented, very relieved, "But you don't need Midori for that, I'm sure that Sayuri-chan could help you."

"Itsuki-kun, that might not be a good idea," said Hinata softly.

"Why not? Why not?"

Hinata looked nervous for a moment but she calmed herself down almost immediately. "Hmm…because Shino-kun wouldn't like that."

"Hinata is right," said Shino but he glanced her for a moment that was too long. He felt Midori tilt her head against his neck and he wondered if she was also suspecting something.

"I see," said Itsuki, "By the way, I heard from Sayuri-chan that you'll fight her jounin-sensei in your taijutsu exam."

"She asked us to tell you that he's a swordsman," said Midori.

"Yes! A skilled swordsman!" said Itsuki.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Have you met him?"

"No," said Midori.

"Nope," said Itsuki.

"I think Itsuki will get along with him," said Shino but then, he remembered something, "Or perhaps not."

"Why? Why?" asked Itsuki. He didn't get an answer. "Meanie…anyway, Hinata-chan brought your coat so that Nadeshiko wouldn't know."

"Thanks for helping my summoner," said Midori and she poked him playfully, "By the way, I saw that hug from the window."

"Hug?" repeated both Itsuki and Hinata.

"I think that deep inside, you're a very passionate man," commented Midori mischievously.

"Hey! What does that mean? You better not do anything that's not in my list! You can see but you can't touch!" said Itsuki, "Holding hands or linking arms is fine, innocent hugs are also fine, touching anything that's below her shoulders save for her arms is forbidden! FOR-BI-DDEN!"

"You told me the color of her underwear and now you want me to follow all those rules?" said Shino, amused by Itsuki's contradictory behavior.

"That was to catch your interest!"

"Well, you never told me anything about your rules," replied Shino. Inwardly, he was rejoicing at the overreaction of the mantis. It was _**payback time**_. "What about kissing? Are you going to ask me to wait until our honeymoon?"

"Eeeep!"

Hinata was red.

"Hinata," called Shino, fearing she might faint, "Hinata, we were…joking."

"I'm not joking," said Midori, "And I think Itsuki's very serious about his rules."

Hinata fanned herself.

"Shino-kun, I think we should look for Sayuri-san and Neji-nii-san."

* * *

"I think our training grounds have become very popular lately," commented Tenten.

Neji's cousin had arrived with Aburame Shino and Ito Sayuri's summons. Itsuki went to greet Tenten enthusiastically and the bun-haired girl watched with amusement as Kido Akira approached her to see the mantis on her head.

"You are a mantis," he commented in awe.

"I am a mantis," said Itsuki slowly, tilting his head as if he had been told the biggest secret of the universe. He suddenly jumped away from Tenten's head to avoid his sister's sudden attack. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Midori!"

"Stop acting like an idiot," replied his sister calmly before returning with Shino and pecking him on the nose.

"That's another mantis," commented Akira and he turned his head to his student, "Sayuri-chan, they are your…Sayuri-chan?"

Sayuri ignored him, her eyes were fixed on Midori. The mantis moved her foreleg to greet her and then, she pecked Shino again. The mantis summoner opened her mouth and when she found herself unable to speak, she closed it.

"I know, I know," said Itsuki, poking her, "Midori likes Shino-chan too much."

"Shino-kun," corrected Sayuri automatically, poking him back.

"Whatever," said Itsuki and then, he pecked her on her head, "Let's do something about it. I don't want him to date Midori."

"You're such a hypocrite," commented Neji.

"Nobody asked your opinion, Hyuuga brat!"

"He's right," replied Sayuri, "You're always so flirty."

"Sayuri-chan, don't side with the Hyuuga brat," whined Itsuki before dropping to her shoulder and poking her, "I want you to remove Midori from Shino-kun's neck, please."

"I don't have a death wish," said Sayuri, "Besides, Midori-san looks very…relaxed and Shino-kun doesn't mind so I don't see why I should try."

"And why were they with him, anyway?" asked Akira.

"Because he's delicious!" said Itsuki cheerfully, but he immediately calmed down, "So delicious that Midori ended up pecking him too many times. Yuuuuuck!"

Sayuri shook her head. "Akira-sensei, this is Itsuki." She nodded in Shino's direction. "The other mantis is Midori-san and you shouldn't mess up with her or she'll cut you."

"Interesting," commented Akira, thoughtfully, "But I can see that she's also flirty." He easily dodged Itsuki when the mantis attacked him and he even tried to catch him with his hand. "You shouldn't do that, my little friend. I might hurt you accidentally." He laughed when Itsuki tried to bite him. "Don't get mad at me, I didn't mean to offend your sister."

"Itsuki, leave the man alone or _I_ will hurt you," called Midori.

Her brother whined but he returned to Sayuri's shoulder. "Where's Lee?"

"Ah, so you know him too," commented Akira, "He left with Gai, he said something about running around the village." He then went to ruffle his student's hair. "So, why is Shino-kun delicious? Are you talking about his bugs?"

"Of course," said Midori, "The kikaichu are delicious." She snuggled against Shino's neck. "And unlike Sayuri, he's very warm."

"Midoriiiiiiiiiiiiii!" whined Itsuki and he poked Sayuri, "Do something!"

"No."

"Meanie," said Itsuki, "Hinata-chan? Can you use the Jyuuken on him?" When he saw Hinata's face, he flew towards Neji. "Hey, Hyuuga brat, why don't you-"

"No."

"Why not?" asked Itsuki, "Tenten-chan? You have many sharp things…" But Tenten shook her head, barely suppressing a grin.

"Don't worry, I will take care of Midori-san," said Shino, entertained.

"Nooooooooooo! Leave my sister alone!" whined Itsuki. But before he could do anything, Sayuri had restrained him with a very fine string and pulled him back to peck him. "There you go."

"Spoiled kid," muttered Midori, "What do you think, darling?"

"I agree with you," said Shino, "Sayuri-san spoils him too much."

"Ha! You're jealous!" said Itsuki, "I'm the only one who gets kissed by Sayuri-chan! Take that, Shino-kun! Take that, Hyuuga brat!" And he pecked Sayuri's cheek. "Can you kiss me again?" He got pecked again.

"I agree with his sister, you spoil him too much," said Neji, folding his arms. He almost groaned when Akira clapped him on the back. "Ah, Neji, don't be jealous of a bug."

"I'm not jealous," replied the Hyuuga.

With horror, he watched when Akira took out a couple of photos from his vest.

"Do you remember these? You two looked so cute together! Much cuter than Sayuri-chan with that mantis!"

The green-eyed jounin had to dodge both Neji and Sayuri when they tried to take the photos away from him. He chuckled as he easily avoided their attacks and he gave Shino an ephemeral mocking smirk.

The Aburame returned the smirk with a glare.

The message was clear, at least to him.

"He's fast," commented Midori, "And graceful." She poked Shino. "I know you only have to show that you're competent in taijutsu but he can make you look like an ape in your exam. You must be careful. He reminds me of Itsuki but he might be a more interesting opponent."

"Do you have any suggestions?" muttered Shino.

"Hmm…you could ask Sayuri for help," said Midori, "I've taught her everything I know and she must know that man's style very well."

"You won't teach me anything," stated Shino, "Is it because of the contract?"

"Yes," said Midori, "You should try to create your own style and Sayuri could help you by correcting you." She poked him. "But you had already thought that, hadn't you?"

"Not the last part," admitted Shino, "What's life like in your realm?"

"Well, we like hunting and playing poker with other summons on Thursdays and we also like sake," said Midori, relaxed, "Sayuri brings me sake whenever she can, you know. She doesn't have much to do with all the money she gets from the missions, she usually camps in the wild so she doesn't spend much in hotels or inns. Sometimes she simply asks Itsuki to use the reverse summoning, she likes bathing a bit too much at home…at least these last two years…" Then, she added as an afterthought. "Of course she hates it when I make her fall into cold water…sometimes she reminds me of a cat…"

"Of a cat?" repeated Shino, amused. He nodded. "I see what you mean."

"Really?" said Midori, "She likes to be spoiled once in a while, you know. Thank you for being so understanding."

"You should try that too," commented Shino, "Have you ever pecked her?"

"A few times," said Midori, "She is my summoner but she is also my apprentice…I can't be too lenient with her." She poked him. "Look."

Kido Akira was now behind Hinata, showing her the photos. The heiress had a look of surprise and she was covering her mouth with a hand to hide her grin. Meanwhile, Neji and Sayuri were sporting annoyed glances at the jounin.

"You're Neji's cousin, right?" said Akira, "How rude of him, he didn't introduce us. Sayuri-chan was also rude, I shouldn't let her be influenced by impolite people."

"She's Hinata-sama," said Neji, annoyed, "Get away from her."

"Awww…Neji, I'm being nice," said Akira, "Tenten, come here so you can see the photos too!" The bun-haired nodded enthusiastically, much to Neji's chagrin.

"He's right! You two look so cute together!" cooed Tenten, "Your children would be beautiful!"

"Noooooo! I forbid it!" said Itsuki, "No kids with the Hyuuga brat! He is a meanie!"

"Calm down, I'd never start a family with a Hyuuga," said Sayuri, restraining him with a string, "And less with a man who looks prettier than me."

"Sayuri!" called Neji indignantly.

"What? Your hair is prettier," said Sayuri, "Even Nadeshiko's hair isn't that beautiful."

"What about your mother? Her hair was more beautiful," said Neji.

Akira winced and turned to see Sayuri, who shrugged. "There's no one alive with more beautiful hair than yours. Besides, she would be older and her hair might not be as beautiful as when you met her." Then, she glared her sensei. "I'm not ten."

But Akira frowned and before Neji could protest, he was dragged down by his collar. The Hyuuga genius rolled his eyes and after a slap at Akira's hands, he followed the jounin.

"Sensei…"

"We're just going to talk, Sayuri-chan."

And Sayuri let them go because the swordsman gave her a small glare.

"Is he going to scold Neji?" asked Tenten, sweatdropping.

"Something like that, I suppose," admitted Sayuri.

"Can I go and help him?" asked Itsuki eagerly.

"Of course not," said Sayuri, "Anyway, why are you here? I thought you missed Shino-kun a lot."

"Midori has monopolized him," said Itsuki, "But Hinata-chan was the one who wanted to see you."

"I think Neji-nii-san should be present," said Hinata.

"I'm not going to attack you," said Sayuri.

"It's not like that," said Hinata, "It's just…he must be present."

"Why?"

"B-Because he told me about your problem so I-"

"He what?"

Hinata gulped when the mantis summoner turned her eyes in the direction where Akira and Neji had gone, her hands glowing dangerously.

"Itsuki, you stay here."

The male mantis nodded, scared.

"W-Wait, Sayuri-san, I came with Shino-kun because he must know what Neji-nii-san told me about-"

Sayuri's hands stopped glowing. "What does Shino-kun have to do with this? Do you want him to attack me? Why don't you attack me on your own?"

Hinata was surprised when the medic nin assumed a fighting stance, obviously challenging her.

"Sayuri-san, Hinata doesn't want to attack you," said Shino.

"Darling, I want to see her fight a Hyuuga," said Midori, "Don't intervene."

"Sayuri, don't you dare attack Hinata-sama!" said Neji, who'd just returned with Kido Akira.

"The one I'll be attacking is you," said Sayuri, glaring him, "How could you be so indiscreet?"

"Hinata-sama won't tell anyone about our issue," said Neji, "I trust her."

Sayuri stopped glaring him. "Our issue?" She blinked. "Oh…so she was talking about that…" She glanced Hinata and then she glanced Neji and then, she glanced Shino thoughtfully. "Shino-kun, would you trust Hinata-sama any secret?"

"Yes," said Shino automatically.

"Do you think she'd attack Neji on a whim?"

"No, she'd never harm him unless they were training or fighting."

"That'll have to be enough for me, I guess," muttered Sayuri, shrugging.

Behind Neji, Kido Akira raised his eyebrows and then, he saw a barely noticeable twitch on Neji's brow. Meanwhile, Midori left Shino and went to face her summoner. "They came because of me." She poked her summoner. "What are you hiding from me?"

Sayuri raised her sleeve and Midori entered it.

"You're telling her about that," said Neji.

"Of course," said Sayuri, "I should've done that since the beginning."

"Ah, don't argue, lovebirds," said Akira, as he pushed Neji in Sayuri's direction. Neji gave him his trademark glare but the jounin merely grinned at him, "Hinata-san, they make a cute couple, don't they? Tenten, they look nice together, right?"

Both girls glanced him awkwardly because Neji didn't seem very pleased and the twitch on his brow was now noticeable.

"Shino-kun, you agree with me, right?" asked Akira.

"I've never labeled anything as cute in my life so I'm afraid that my answer will be negative," replied Shino and he adjusted his glasses.

"Of course," said the jounin with a dry tone. _'Just what you'd expect of an Aburame.'_ And then, he easily dodged Itsuki after the latter tried to cut him again.

"Sayuri-chan doesn't make a good couple with the Hyuuga brat!"

"Of course she does!" replied Akira, dodging him easily again.

"Noooooooooooooo!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

Tenten, Hinata and Shino sweatdropped.

"They act like children," commented Tenten.

"But they look like they're having fun," said Hinata.

"He's a swordsman," commented Shino, "Midori-san is right, he's very fast."

"And graceful," said Tenten, "I'd like to fight him." And she waved at the jounin. "Akira-sensei, would you mind if I join Itsuki?"

"Not at all," said Akira, grinning, "The more, the merrier!"

And so, the weapons mistress released the scroll where she had the sword that Ito Sayuri had given her. "It's time to use my beautiful sword!" And she launched at the jounin.

"Oi, you didn't tell me that you would be using a sword! You're breaking my heart!" said Akira jokingly as he dodged Tenten's attacks. He reached for a sword on his back and attacked her. "Not bad! Gai must be proud!"

"Amazing," said Hinata as she saw how Akira easily dodged and grazed Tenten with his sword. Beside her, Shino watched. Sayuri joined them and she even placed a hand on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow when Neji gave him a not very friendly glance.

"From what I remember, he rarely kicks," commented Sayuri, "He prefers to strike with his hands." Midori emerged from her sleeve and sat on her shoulder. "You should train to become faster or he'll make you look like a statue." She tilted her head, recalling more things. "I don't know if you should try to kick him too much, I did that a lot and he easily took advantage of that when we sparred." She winced when her sensei grazed Tenten again. "He's usually nicer with women, you should know that…" She gave Shino a confused glance. "By the way, have you seen him more times after you met him? I have the feeling that he doesn't like you very much."

"I think I know the reason," commented Midori before Shino could reply, "Hinata might know it too."

"Right," said Sayuri, "By the way, you never told me why you brought Shino-kun."

Hinata gave her a nervous grin.

"I can explain it," said Midori, "Shino likes making Itsuki overreact. I like his sense of humor."

"I don't get it," admitted Sayuri.

It was then when Shino removed her hand from his shoulder. "It's better if you don't. After all, it's something very trivial."

"Then, why don't you tell me?"

Midori laughed. "See? Sometimes you'll have to choose your words carefully with her too."

"I don't know why Hinata brought me," admitted Shino, "But I know why Midori-san says that she likes my sense of humor."

"I'll tell you when you solve that issue," said Midori, "In the meantime, I might have to take care of Itsuki. He can be very meddling and annoying sometimes."

"Sometimes?" repeated Shino dryly.

"That's the way he is," said Sayuri.

"You spoil him too much," replied Shino, "I sympathize with Neji."

"Don't whine, at least he respects the deal I made with him for your sake most of the time," said Sayuri.

"I'm not whining," said Shino, "But we agree that you spoil him too much. Sometimes you act with him like a big sister…or a scolding mother…more like a scolding mother, in fact."

Midori laughed.

"She's calling you old, Sayuri!"

"For your information, in human years, Itsuki's older than me," said Sayuri, glaring him half-heartedly, "And I'm only slightly older than Neji, my birthday is on April and his is on July. I'm not very old."

"You're seriously offended by that comment?" muttered Shino, entertained. Then, he added. "Now that your hair looks softer, you look slightly younger than when I met you."

"I think I should cut it," commented Sayuri thoughtfully, touching her bangs.

Shino raised an amused eyebrow. "Did my comment offend you that much?"

"Of course not," said Sayuri, "But it's long and it's a bit impractical."

"I agree," said Shino, "But still, I suspect that you are doing that for vanity."

"W-What?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Of course you are. I'm not like that."

"Weird. Women sometimes cut their hair because they think that it will grow better. Perhaps that method might work with yours, considering that you damaged it with an unknown substance…"

"And you know about that because…"

"Because that method doesn't work with my hair, my mother and a couple of aunts tried that so many times when I was a child…"

"Really? I would've loved to see that."

"Why?"

"Because you must've been a cute kid back then. I could ask Kiba-kun or Shouta-san for photos. No! I could ask Shizune-sensei to find albums-"

"Don't you dare."

"Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't appreciate it."

"Fine."

"Do you have more suggestions regarding your sensei?"

"Huh? Oh, well…do you know how to dance?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Sayuri poked him playfully. "I'll take that as a 'no'." And with a tilt of her head, she added. "It's not that bad, you know. It could help you to make your movements more fluid and you might be able to understand my sensei's style a bit more."

"I will think about it," said Shino uncomfortably.

"Jiraiya-sama taught us," said Sayuri, "I'm talking about Naruto-kun and I. He made us learn to dance and I was Naruto-kun's dancing partner…I wouldn't mind dancing with you because you're much taller and it'd be more comfortable."

"Naruto can dance?" said Shino, shocked. He had raised his eyebrows so much that they had almost disappeared below his hair.

"Y-You danced with Naruto-kun?" said Hinata.

"It was me or Jiraiya-sama with Naruto-kun as a girl," said Sayuri, surprised by their reactions.

"Is he good?" asked Shino.

"Well, I guess…" replied Sayuri, "It's just…well…Jiraiya-sama was the first person to teach me how to dance because he said it would help Naruto-kun to be slightly more flexible…he mentioned that he was also doing that so that Naruto-kun could be a bit more creative when fighting…" And then, she added. "He also said that women like men who can dance…"

"I was trying to create my own style," commented Shino, "I was trying to move like you but I need to perfect that style before my taijutsu-"

"I'll help you," interrupted Sayuri, "It'll be fun. I wouldn't mind teaching you." When he didn't respond quickly, she spoke. "What's wrong?"

"He doesn't trust you," said Neji bluntly, who'd just arrived with them but he'd heard the last part of the conversation. He _almost_ winced when he saw his childhood friend shrug. _'That habit of hers…'_

"I'm not trying to obtain information about you this time," said Sayuri, annoyed, "I promise."

The twitch on Neji's brow appeared again. _'This time?'_

Hinata frowned and she was about to say something when Kido Akira unexpectedly attacked her teammate. Fortunately for the Aburame, Sayuri used her strings to deflect the jounin's sword.

Kido Akira watched her strings with fascination, ignoring the reproaching comments of his student. "They're glowing…"

His eyes became hazy.

"**Glowing threads…glowing menaces…"**

"Glowing menaces…." repeated the jounin with a nod.

Neji widened his eyes and activated his bloodline limit.

"Everyone, get away from him now!"

Flames came out from the jounin's mouth, almost injuring them.

"He's under a genjutsu…but how? When?" Neji said.

"Genjutsu?" repeated Sayuri and she narrowed her eyes, "Nadeshiko!" She clenched her fists before dodging another fire jutsu. "She knows that he has that advantage over me!"

"What's going on?" said Tenten.

"Sayuri-chan, watch out!"

Itsuki's summoner narrowly avoided the sword of her sensei.

Meanwhile, Neji threw a set of kunai at Kido Akira. The black-haired man dodged easily and fixed hazy eyes on him and then, on Hinata.

"**Let the ones with white eyes live."**

"White eyes live."

"**Go after the one who attacks with strings."**

Akira nodded and when a net of glowing strings began descending over him, he spun and used a fire jutsu, destroying them. More strings attacked him from different angles but they were also destroyed and then, he went after his student.

He easily evaded the senbon that she threw at him and when Tenten attacked him with her sword, he dodged her and with frightening speed, he struck her with the hilt of his sword, rendering her unconscious.

"Tenten!"

And then, a small cloud of bugs attacked Kido Akira, allowing Neji to get Tenten. However, the kikaichu died soon for they attacked a strange fire clone that exploded, sending the two chuunin away.

"Neji-nii-san!"

The real Akira reappeared and attacked Sayuri again, grazing her cloak again.

"Sensei! Wake up!"

She released a scroll and with frustration, she got candies. "I was hoping that I had a sleep bomb here," she muttered and she threw senbon at him.

"This is most unfortunate," commented Midori, who was still perched on her neck, "I can't use wind jutsu and even if I could, I can't kill him." The mantis sighed. "Itsuki! We need help, go for backup! And we need another medic nin for the injured!"

Her brother glanced her with worry.

"She's right," Shino told him bluntly, "There's nothing you can do. I'll prepare traps, just go."

"He's only after Sayuri-chan, isn't he?" muttered Itsuki, "You better make sure that she's fine by the time I return." And with that, he left.

"Shino-kun?" called Hinata questioningly, she was waiting for orders.

"He knows your clan's style well," commented Shino, "And he's a swordsman, it wouldn't be wise for you to engage him in battle."

"H-He is right, Hinata-sama," coughed Neji, as he clutched his ribs. He had shielded Tenten as much as he could and he had resulted wounded in the process. "Akira-sensei knows how to defend himself from the Jyuuken and Shino's attacks will be useless…looks like he finally mastered his explosive clones…I should've known…"

Hinata placed him on the ground, worried.

"He only attacked Tenten because she attacked him first," commented Shino, "I think he might not wound me too seriously if I attack him."

"Tenten was struck and she's much better at taijutsu than you," commented Neji as he repressed a wince, "You better not try to fight him, Akira-sensei is-"

"I never said I'd attack him," replied Shino, slightly annoyed, "Hinata, stay here." A cloud of bugs emerged from his sleeves. "They'll signal their positions."

"Wait," called Neji, just before the bug-user left, "He has affinity with fire chakra but he knows a couple of lightning jutsu too. Be careful."

Shino nodded before leaving.

Meanwhile, Sayuri was throwing as many senbon as she could at her sensei. She healed herself immediately when he grazed her arm but when she leapt back to distance from him, Kido Akira moved so fast that he almost impaled her. She leapt back again and he almost impaled her again.

He was reading her movements with uncanny accuracy.

"You never told me that your sensei was this good," commented Midori with concern and she pecked Sayuri on her cheek, "We must get away from the others."

"I know," replied Sayuri before dodging a fire jutsu.

"I'll prepare the path for you," said Midori and she pecked her again, "Don't dare you die." She entered one of her sleeves again and took out a scroll. Then, she flew to her right, away from her summoner. She increased her size and before the scroll landed on the floor, she released its contents.

"There you go! Now, we attack!"

Sayuri nodded and sent more senbon at Kido Akira while Midori combined a wind jutsu with the senbon that the scroll had stored.

"Run!"

However, Kido Akira burned down the senbon from both directions and he quickly followed Ito Sayuri. Midori began cutting down trees to slow him down and with small regret, she sent wind pins towards his legs and a few of them landed on their targets.

"Run! Keep running!"

Midori dodged a stream of fire and then, she saw how two small clouds of kikaichu followed Akira and Sayuri.

"Midori-san!" called Aburame Shino, "We need to make him come this way!"

"Understood!" replied the mantis, "Sayuri! Come this way! Follow me!"

"Are you crazy?" said Sayuri, after she dodged a fire jutsu, "I can't go back! That's where Neji and the rest are!"

"Shino prepared some traps! Follow the kikaichu to avoid them!" cried the mantis from above, "This man is unbelievable! He keeps running after my attacks! And that genjutsu didn't stop working!"

With a sigh, Sayuri threw a set of kunai that her sensei predictably dodged or deflected and then, she changed of direction, following the black cloud of bugs and staying as far as possible from Neji's position. She glimpsed Shino on top of a tree and nodded at him.

A cloud of kikaichu descended over Kido Akira and to Shino's surprise, this one wasn't a clone. However, the bugs left him abruptly as the jounin's temperature started rising. Aburame Shino leapt back and was barely able to dodge the Great Fireball jutsu.

Unexpectedly, Kido Akira then used Uzumaki Naruto's trademark technique: the Shadow Clone jutsu.

Not so far, Midori and Sayuri had seen the roaring flame, the latter stopping in her tracks.

"Don't even think about it! I'm sure Shino is fine or the kikaichu would've returned with him!" said Midori, "Just run! I'll go back to see what happened!"

.

"Shino-kun!"

"I'm fine! Don't worry! Stay with Neji and Tenten!"

A small cloud of bugs emerged from his sleeves, buzzing menacingly.

Kido Akira and his clone glanced him but then, they glanced the path that Sayuri had taken.

"Sayuri-san, dodge and run! He's after you again!"

To the Aburame's surprise, the jounin raised his head in his direction, his eyes hazy.

"Dodge?" muttered Akira. "Dodge?"

"**Do something else besides dodging! Attack me! Stop dodging!"**

He shook his head in confusion, then, he fell to his knees. Shino wondered if the jounin was finally coming to his senses when the clone suddenly went after Sayuri and Kido Akira remained, his eyes closed.

"**Why do you always dodge? I hate your cheap tricks!"**

The original Kido Akira raised his head. He threw a set of kunai at Shino and the later dodged.

"**You never deflect, you always dodge!"**

"Never…deflect…" muttered the jounin, "You always…"

"**You always…"**

"Run away."

And he launched at Shino, who was already trying to put some distance between them. The Aburame heard the cries of Hyuuga Hinata but he focused on getting away from the jounin.

In a frightening display of speed, Kido Akira caught up with him and almost cut him in two pieces. A cloud of kikaichu emerged and pushed the swordsman away but they were soon incinerated by a fire jutsu. Shino formed a wall of insects and then, a few clone bugs. Then, they scattered but eerily, Akira went after him.

Aburame Shino cursed the fact that the jounin was a fire user. He kept running but soon, Akira was in front of him and when he disintegrated in black bugs after almost getting slashed, a kunai whizzed past him. Almost immediately, the jounin was in front of him again and he was forced to use more kikaichu to defend himself. He used a technique that he had wanted to save for the jounin exam, he used it as quickly as he could.

"Secret Technique: Insect Sphere."

Kido Akira was surrounded by thousands of bugs and then, caught in a globe of them.

"**Release me! Remove these things from me!"**

"Release me!"

Shino leapt back and formed more clones. The jounin's body was getting too warm for the kikaichu's taste again and if he considered his chakra affinity, he would be in trouble soon. And so, Aburame Shino ran away again, leaving exploding tags on the trees he passed.

The jounin was free again after a few moments and the remnant kikaichu formed a black cloud on the sky to let him know his location.

Kido Akira went after him and to Shino's apprehension, his exploding tags had little to no effect delaying him. It was as if the man was possessed to kill him and he wondered why, his target was supposed to be Ito Sayuri. The genjutsu could be flawed, he supposed.

Akira then attacked him with fire bullets. He evaded the attack and he finally saw what he was looking for, a path that led to deserted training grounds that had a pond, just like the one where he had sent Sayuri.

Run. Dodge. Run. Dodge. Run…

A kunai grazed his arm.

He ignored the stinging sensation and focused on arriving to the pond.

Another fire jutsu.

This one sent a jet of fire that formed a thick wall of fire before Shino, obstructing his path. Akira tilted his head and used the same fire jutsu to form an 'U'.

"**You'll see that I…"**

"…I won't lose against you."

Kido Akira launched at Aburame Shino and before the bug-user could move, he'd been wounded.

One of his legs was bleeding.

To his surprise, the jounin stepped back. Shino noted that he looked tired but he knew that it would be fatal to underestimate the man before him, even if he was wounded.

"I finally caught up with you."

Aburame Shino chose that moment to speak. If a simple word like 'dodge' had affected him, his name might have an effect too.

"I don't know what you're thinking but my name is Aburame Shino."

But his words fell on deaf ears.

"You are always dodging, evading, running away."

"I am Aburame Shino."

Kido Akira raised his sword.

"You never attack me first."

"Aburame Shino is my name."

Before Shino could blink, Kido Akira had hit him with the hilt of his sword. He was then stabbed in the shoulder and almost immediately, his arms were firmly restrained by Akira's left hand.

"I am a better shinobi than you are…"

Kido Akira tilted his head.

"Much better so why do you always have to…"

He drove the sword deeper, making Shino grit his teeth.

"Why do you always have to win? Why? Why even when I beat you?"

He suddenly took out his sword from Shino's shoulder and punched him, sending him to the ground.

Akira raised his sword.

A cloud of kikaichu emerged from Shino's clothes and launched at him like a black projectile.

For a moment, Aburame Shino didn't breath.

That had been close. He couldn't remember dealing with such an unstoppable opponent.

He inhaled and exhaled.

However, Kido Akira was soon before him.

Aburame Shino felt the current of air that accompanied the descent of the blade.

He watched the sword coming down.

Quickly, lethally.

"Did you miss me, darling?"

Midori had blocked Akira's attack in the last moment. One of her forelegs was pushing the sword upwards and Shino could see that it was glowing with chakra.

"Midori-san…"

"Breathe," said the mantis, "Looks like you are a knight in distress…"

And breathe, Shino did.

"You're hurt, Midori-san."

"I hate fire users," admitted the mantis as she struggled to keep pushing the sword upwards, "But I will beat him and Sayuri will heal us later. Then, we can tell Itsuki that we're going on a date. I wonder what Sayuri will think about that."

"Where is she?" asked Shino as he tried to move away from her and Akira.

"I don't know but she should be fine," said Midori. Then, her foreleg glowed even more. "Say goodbye to your pretty sword." And she broke it after channeling enough wind chakra. The mantis nodded as Akira receded. "She's probably running away. I wish I had time to tell her that her pursuer is a clone but we were worried for you and sometimes, she does stupid things to ensure the safety of others. I hope she can keep running and dodging."

"Dodging," muttered Akira, his eyes hazy.

And before Midori knew it, she was showered in scalding hot ash.

Aburame Shino heard her cry in pain.

"Midori-san!"

He didn't know how, but he managed to retrieve her. His hands burned but he ignored the sensation. He tried to keep dodging but his efforts were practically in vain. He sent kikaichu to delay the jounin but they were incinerated and he soon found himself almost touching the wall of fire.

"This is for my sister!" cried Akira as he punched Shino again, "You broke her heart!" Another punch. "I'll wipe that stupid smile off your face!"

Suddenly, both Kido Akira and Aburame Shino heard an explosion. Shino took advantage of the distraction and began running away and he wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't heard Kido Akira's cry of anguish.

"Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Noooooooooo!"

The Aburame turned to see him warily.

"I killed her!"

Midori, who had been writhing on his hands, suddenly became very still. Shino's mouth suddenly became dry, he couldn't contact the kikaichu that had been assigned to stay with Sayuri.

"Dead! Why? Why?"

And then, Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai appeared with Nara Shikamaru.

"Shino! Are you okay?" asked Kurenai as she ran towards him.

Meanwhile, Asuma had approached Akira after Shikamaru trapped the later with his trademark technique.

"First Soujiro and now Sayuri-chan…"

"Akira, where's your student?" asked Asuma.

"I-I think I created a shadow clone to go after her," choked the jounin, "A-And the memories just returned to me and…and my Sayuri-chan's dead…she's gone…I lost her like I lost Soujiro…"

"Shikamaru," called Asuma and the Nara nodded before releasing Kido Akira.

"I killed my Sayuri-chan," whispered Akira, before he fell to his knees.

"Are you sure?" asked Kurenai.

"S-She must've died in the explosion," murmured Akira, "My shadow clone died in it…she was so close…so close…"

"Sayuri-san's excellent at dodging, she must be injured but she couldn't have died," replied Shino, his eyes were fixed on the place where the explosion had taken place. Midori began writhing again. "Midori-san, I'm sure she's alive."

"Shino…" murmured Kurenai, glancing him and then, she glanced Akira.

"I don't know, I don't know," murmured Akira with desperation as he glanced Shino, "She used one of Shizune's techniques and I used something that I would never use on her and…and…"

"I'll go to check that place," said Asuma. Kurenai nodded at him.

"Why did he attack you?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know, I think the genjutsu was flawed," said Shino, "He went after me because I said the word 'dodge'".

"That doesn't sound like something you'd say, Shino," replied Kurenai, "Sakura and Shizune are with Neji and Tenten. Can you go with them without my help?"

Shino nodded.

Kurenai sighed in relief and used an Earth jutsu to get rid of the fire. Shino was about to leave with Midori when he heard a familiar noise.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiooooooooooot! What were you thinking, Sayuri-chan? What?"

Itsuki's voice had never sounded so beautiful for both Shino and Midori. The oldest mantis had grown considerably, now being almost as tall as Sarutobi Asuma and he was carrying his summoner, who didn't look very well.

He finally arrived with Shino and he let out a cry when he saw his sister.

"Midoriiiii!"

"Sayuri-chan! You're alive!"

"Of course she is! Your clone almost kills her with her own help! Idiots! Both of you! Idiots!"

"Are you okay? Look at your clothes! I'm sorry, I'm very so-"

"What did you do to Midori-san and Shino-kun?"

"Huh?"

"So you're Sayuri," commented Kurenai as she approached her, "You don't look well."

Shikamaru nodded, she looked like she'd seen better days. Her face was slightly bruised and dirtied but her clothes weren't in better condition. Her cloak and what seemed to have been a white long-sleeved blouse were practically destroyed, especially the cloak. Below the blouse, a black top with thin straps and mesh armor could be seen. The black pants that Shino had seen once were missing a few parts but they were still in a good enough condition to be worn.

"Itsuki, you know what to do."

The mantis nodded and decreased his size considerably. After that, her summoner removed what was left of her cloak and blouse, then, Itsuki searched them and released the contents of two scrolls.

"Sayuri-chan?" called Akira.

But his student ignored him and she went with Shino and Midori. "Sit, please." Shino complied immediately. Then, Sayuri removed Midori from his hands with her strings and began healing her. "Mix the flasks number 5 and 12, then, add a spoonful of the powder that's on flask number 14." Itsuki followed her instructions. "Now, add five flasks with the label number 32. On another recipient, pour half the contents of the mix." The mantis nodded. "On recipient one, add the contents of flask 7 and 8." After giving Recipient Number One a nod, Sayuri glanced Shino. "Your hands, put them there."

The bug-user was lost for a moment.

"I've seen that jutsu that Akira-sensei used and I'm still healing Midori-san," explained Sayuri impatiently, "I know what I'm doing so just soak your hands with that to relieve the pain. Then, you'll remove your coat carefully so I can heal you because that hurts," she said, glancing his shoulder, "You were lucky…" She rolled her eyes when he didn't move. "Your hands."

"Just obey her, she's angry," said Itsuki.

"We hadn't noticed…" muttered Shikamaru dryly.

"Should you been doing that? You're hurt," commented Shino after he put his hands on one of the recipients.

"So is Midori-san and so are you," replied Sayuri and she spared her sensei a glare, just before soaking Midori with the contents of Recipient Number Two. "I hope you're not expecting me to make up with Nadeshiko after all this."

"Are you talking about Ino's cousin?" asked Shikamaru, his tone suddenly very serious, "Do you think she made him attack you?"

Sayuri nodded, her eyes fixed on Midori's wounds. "Your eyes, Midori-san…"

"Is she going to be fine?" asked Shino.

"Yes, but her eyes will take some time to recover," replied Sayuri and she applied more healing chakra to Midori and then, she poked her with a senbon as gently as she could.

Itsuki released another scroll and Shino saw a blanket. Sayuri nodded at the male mantis and then, she placed Midori there. "Itsuki, she's asleep, take care of her…" The mantis nodded and watched his sister. "Show me your hands. It's your turn to be healed."

"Just obey her," repeated Itsuki, "Or she'll tie you with her strings, I've been through that and it's not funny."

Shikamaru gave him an amused glance and he was even more amused when Shino showed her his hands so that she could start healing them. After a while, Sayuri instructed him not to touch anything with them and finally, Asuma returned.

"Ah, so this is the famous Sayuri," he said and he glanced Akira, "She's alive." The other jounin nodded. "By the way, what happened to you? We only know that there was an explosion."

"She almost killed herself when she used Dokugiri," explained Itsuki with indignation.

"The Poison Mist jutsu? But Akira's affinity is fire chakra, you surely know that," replied Asuma.

"Yes, but I told her that the one after her was a clone, one of the kikaichu that stayed with Hinata-chan told me," said Itsuki, "And then, I told her that the real one was after Shino, that was enough motivation to do something so stupid and reckless."

"Enough motivation?" repeated Kurenai, interested.

Shino _almost_ banged his head mentally. If his sensei was suspecting what he thought she was, he'd have to deal with more of Itsuki's comments and his sensei might intervene.

"He also punched you," commented Sayuri with a frown after pulling his collar downwards without his consent, unaware of the sudden attentive glances from Kurenai and Akira. She pulled down the hood and frowned even more, and she even began murmuring something like 'kill her' and 'damn Yamanaka'. "Itsuki, mix flasks number 23 and 24."

Itsuki complied immediately. "Would you like me to open a couple of flasks with the number 3, too?"

"Sure."

The rest could only watch as the mantis soaked Sayuri's hands with the contents of the flasks with the label 3. The medic nin washed her hands with a yellowish substance and then, the mantis dried them with a towel. After that, Itsuki handed her the recipient where he had made the last mix and he caught Shino glancing him, eyebrows raised.

"Don't give me that look, you're not hallucinating. I'm smart and useful too…and you know it."

"Itsuki, leave Shino-kun alone."

After the light reprimand, Sayuri soaked some of her fingers with the creamy substance and applied it gently onto Shino's face, her hand glowing. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I don't have much chakra right now so I'm not going to heal you completely. Besides, this doesn't stink like the stuff they give at the hospital." She then glared Akira, making him wince. "You hit him very hard."

"Aw, Sayuri-chan…" began the swordsman, "I can't even remember hitting him. I wouldn't remember the explosion if the clone hadn't died." He blinked. "Hey, why are your strings around his leg?"

"I'm going to heal that too," said Sayuri and the strings began glowing.

"At the same time?" asked Asuma.

"Yes," said Sayuri, "That wound isn't hard to heal." She suddenly squirmed and repressed a giggle. "Can you ask your bugs to stop moving so much? They're tickling me."

Shino raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead, he commanded his bugs to be still and stop trying to feed on her chakra. His skin tingled with the healing chakra, it felt as if butterflies were walking on his face.

If he was honest, butterflies walking on his face were far better than kikaichu.

And it was different from that time when she'd healed the cut on his cheek.

He wondered if healing chakra was supposed to feel like that on his face because medic nin usually avoided dealing with members of the Aburame clan. Besides, the members of his clan usually avoided being touched and there was also the image of stoicism involved.

And thankfully, the headache he'd been trying to ignore was fading away.

He also felt the flesh on his leg re-knitting. Her last name really fitted her after all. He wondered if her father had taught her how to heal, he suddenly wondered what kind of man he'd been. Neji seemed to have liked him and he knew that the Hyuuga prodigy wouldn't have liked someone weak at that age. Was Ito Sayuri's father strict? That made sense and at the same time, it didn't.

"Stop thinking for a moment," murmured Sayuri, "I'll explain whatever you want later and don't give me that look." Shino raised an eyebrow. "Don't you trust me to treat your wounds?"

Itsuki gulped.

For a minuscule fraction of a second, Shino felt intimidated by the sudden cool chakra that her fingers emitted on his skin.

"Of course I trust your abilities," he said, "You healed Shouta-san, you healed me in Sugar country…"

He saw Kurenai smile too creepily for his taste from the corner of his eyes and he sighed inwardly. He missed the disbelief that appeared on Akira's face, though.

"Good," said Sayuri and with her strings, she opened a flask with multicolored pills. "Open your mouth."

"You surely aren't going to feed-"

But Sayuri shut him up by pushing a couple of pills into his mouth.

"There you go. Now, swallow."

Shikamaru cringed, speechless. Meanwhile, Asuma was edging away from Kurenai and her plotting smile. Itsuki was nodding enthusiastically after watching his summoner's actions. Akira dropped his jaw. Shino simply glared her.

"What? Would you like water to swallow them? I think I have a bottle-"

Shikamaru bit back a snort when his fellow chuunin swallowed the pill. "I think you'll be Kiba's heroine when he hears about this." The glare that Shino sent him was murderous but the Nara shrugged it off. Ino, Temari and his own mother were scarier anyway.

"You know Kiba too?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama assigned me a mission with Team 8," said Sayuri as she examined Shino's injured shoulder. "I'll remove your coat."

"No."

"Shino, she must heal you."

"Kurenai-sensei…"

"Could it be that you're whining, Shino-kun?"

"Of course not. I do not whine."

"Oh, right, you sulk."

"I do not sulk."

"But Kiba-kun said so when I was offered apple pie."

"Kiba's wrong."

"Well, would you mind if I tear your coat? It's not like it looks good anymore, Akira-sensei cut it and it's dirty."

"Fine."

With her strings, Sayuri cut the coat in two and removed it carefully. Then, she removed the bag he always had on his back. "It's easier to heal you like this. Hmm…looks like you're also hurt here…it's a bit hard to tell, you know…you wear so many clothes…"

"You're one to talk. You were wearing a white long-sleeved blouse below a white cloak."

"You know, I think I should check your head again. You were so relaxed when I was healing you…I should've done more, that headache must be really annoying you…that or one of the pills is working faster than I thought."

Shino banged his head mentally. A small giggle from Kurenai's direction told him everything he needed to know and he banged his head again...mentally, of course. He suddenly pitied Neji a bit too much. At least he didn't have to deal with Maito Gai, Rock Lee and Kido Akira.

Poor Neji.

"Relax. I know what I'm doing," Sayuri told him, interrupting his line of thought.

Shino nodded and he forced himself to relax. It wasn't hard, he decided.

The stinging sensation on his shoulder began being replaced by the butterfly-like one that Sayuri's healing chakra caused. The sensation was very pleasant.

The kikaichu below his skin also appreciated it and they grudgingly moved away from her fingers at his command.

He could've spent more time like that, almost dozing off. The headache he'd had earlier was still present but it was almost gone. He could've spent more time like that until Kido Akira chose to speak.

"Sayuri-chan, you don't look well," the jounin commented, "Your arm looks bruised."

Shino reprimanded himself mentally when he saw how Sayuri's arm looked. She was probably tired, both mentally and physically.

"That's enough, Sayuri-san," he told her, "Shizune-san or Sakura can continue this, you should rest." He turned to Itsuki. "You can open my bag and take out my other coat for her." The mantis complied enthusiastically.

"And to think we'd just given it back today," commented Itsuki, "It's weird how that was the only thing that that crazy man didn't damage." The mantis shook his head while covering his summoner with Shino's coat. "You look funny with this…it's a shame that the Byakugan-proof cloak is gone."

"Byakugan-proof?" repeated Kurenai. Before she could formulate a question about the cloak, a familiar voice was heard.

"Ito Sayuri! What were you thinking?"

Sayuri blanched.

Shizune had arrived with Hinata and she didn't look very pleased with her apprentice.

"I can explain, really, I-"

"You used Dokugiri of all things," interrupted Shizune, her tone scolding, "We're going to the hospital now and you're not leaving until you're completely healed and no 'buts'." Her apprentice nodded reluctantly. "Hinata told me what you did to protect yourself from the explosion. I must admit that I'm impressed but if you do something like that again, _I'll make sure that you can't eat sweets for a whole year_." The Hokage's assistant nodded, pleased that her threat made her apprentice cringe. "And no ninjutsu or taijutsu until I'm convinced that you're fine."

"Sensei, I assure you, I thought I had things under control," said Sayuri, "It's just I miscalculated the clone's speed and well…I think that everything worked out in the end, Akira-sensei thought I had died when the clone's memories returned to him so the genjutsu ended and he stopped attacking Shino-kun and Midori-san…just like I'd planned."

"You knew how to end the genjutsu? You could've told us," said Shino, "I would've formulated another kind of plan."

"He had to be very convinced that I was dead," replied Sayuri, "Besides, I realized how to deal with it after he killed more of the kikaichu that went with me. He was unstoppable; she must've used a variation of that freaky genjutsu."

"What genjutsu?" asked Kurenai.

"I don't know the name but something similar happened to someone I met," said Sayuri after sighing, "Once the target is dead, the one caught in the genjutsu is automatically released from it." She frowned. "It's a very complex genjutsu from what I heard, the victim of the genjutsu goes after its target without any other care in the world. It doesn't matter if he's wounded, he'll do anything to end the target's life. I saw how it worked a few years ago, I think it was shortly after seeing Neji again…"

"But Akira-sensei didn't want to harm me or Neji-nii-san," replied Hinata.

"That's one of the reasons why I suspect Nadeshiko," said Sayuri, "She'd never hurt Neji and she might've done modifications to that technique so that it'd include all the Hyuuga."

"That's a serious accusation," commented Kurenai, frowning.

Shizune nodded. "We'll talk about that later. I must take care of Neji-kun and Shino-kun right now."

"Neji? He wasn't seriously wounded when I left," commented Sayuri, "I thought Sakura-san would be healing him right now."

"Yes, but I'd like to make sure that you three are completely fine before you resume your training for the jounin exam," said Shizune.

"Hey, can you give Shino-chan more time? He lost a good part of his colony," commented Itsuki, "Crazy Man is going to be his taijutsu examiner and the least he can do is give him more time to heal and prepare. I'll gladly talk with Tsunade about this, an Aburame depends on their kikaichu for most of their techniques so he might also need more time for the ninjutsu exam."

"He has a point," agreed Kurenai, "Just look at his shoulder."

The Hokage's assistant tilted her head thoughtfully, her eyes observing the wound. "Sayuri, you were treating his shoulder." She sighed and then, she began healing it. "Tsunade-sama might reconsider to give you more time to prepare for your taijutsu exam."

"What about the ninjutsu exam?" asked Hinata.

"Even if he gets another colony, it might not obey him as well as his original one," said Itsuki, "The kikaichu are very picky."

Shizune shook her head. "I don't think that your arguments will work for that exam."

"Why not? Why not?"

"There are many things that we consider to make someone a jounin. She will listen to you but I doubt that she'll be so lenient, she knows enough about the Aburame clan."

"Okay."

"Now, we'll go to the hospital. Akira, Tsunade-sama will want to see you as soon as possible. But before that, come here so I can treat your legs."

* * *

"Did you get what we need?"

"Yeah…just before I had a nice talk with a nurse."

"Talk? Don't make me laugh, you must've been playing doctor with her."

"Whatever. By the way, guess who were admitted at the hospital?"

"Hmm…it can't be Kaoru so that leaves Akira, Nadeshiko and Sayuri."

"And Soujiro's little cousin."

"So by that I conclude that Neji's there and the other one should be Sayuri."

"That's right."

"Did you see them?"

"'Course not!"

"That's weird, you rarely miss the chance to meet a girl."

"Takeru told us she was a child. I'm more interested in meeting Nadeshiko, he said she was a beauty."

"That explains it."

"'Course."

"Anyway, Takeru would've liked to know if Sayuri's fine. Besides, I'm curious because he thought that his technique would've ended her career as a kunoichi."

"His flawed, incomplete technique."

"Exactly…Hmm…her chakra control must be amazing."

"And to think that what happened to her was more of an accident than an attack."

"Serves her right for trying to help Soujiro and Nadeshiko."

"Geez…you scare me sometimes."

"I know. I spend too much time at the court."

"At the court of our dear Aki-sama."

"And you know how that place is, that damn woman rules with iron fist…"

"Ha! But you're one of her favorites so don't complain too much."

"Hmm…did you find out why they're at the hospital?"

"No."

"I'd like to meet them."

"Neji's a Hyuuga…Hyuuga equals Byakugan. I'm supposed to be the idiot here."

"You're the idiot here. I just have to be creative, I'd like to meet them…at least Sayuri."

"They'd know and you don't even know where to look."

"We're ninja. Plus, we know enough about her. Black hair tied into a cute braid, amber eyes and a cute, sweet face…and very short."

"Why are you so curious? One would think that you want to know her so that you can beat Takeru."

"I can beat him without her help."

"Right."

"Anyway, we might not have enough time. We must leave before sunset and I want to go to that ramen shop again…or perhaps that dango stand."

"I vote for the ramen shop. I can flirt with the owner's daughter this time!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope."

"Okay, just do it after I've eaten."

"But why? We may get a special discount."

"Tsk. Why don't you try to flirt with someone else? Her dad might get angry, I want to eat in peace. By the way, where's Kaoru?"

"Hmm…she said she'd go shopping."

"Shoplifting, you mean."

"It's the same. We're ninja, shoplifting and shopping are synonyms."

"Why did I end up coming with you two?"

"Because-"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"Oh."

"Yes. Let's find Kaoru before we head to Ichiraku's."

"Good idea! She might charm the owner while I charm the daughter! Special discounts for us!"

"And I'm supposed to be the manipulator here."

* * *

**January 8th, 2012**. The story has been updated and Chapter 21 has been added. Changes might occur, i.e. I might move parts of Chapter 5 to Chapter 4. It's not a certainty. BTW, I'll be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names to save space. I think they've been here enough time to be read.

Thanks.

* * *

**There goes my justification so that Shino can have more time to prepare himself for the taijutsu exam.**

**Once again, if I see more than 50 hits for this chapter and no reviews...well, you get the idea. Be nice, please.  
**

Review, be nice and review because now that I'm less busy, I can check the charts every day and I've seen that many of you checked last chapter more than once to see if I'd updated. I think that happened with chapter 5 too, that one was the most popular so it worries me because chapter 6 has barely more hits and visitors than chapter 5.

**Reviewers:  
**Thanks a lot to: **Sania Katilette, soeki**, **Issa V**

**Alerts/Favorites/PM:**

Thanks a lot to**: Akd5**, **Yulien, eira maxin**


	8. Rescuing Neji aka Suspicions and drama

Hello. I

**here's chapter 8**. I hope you like it.

Enjoy and review.

_**ShinoAndMe:**_ There's a reply for Chaotic Harmony at the end.

My gratitude is again at the bottom of the page.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Operation: Rescuing Hyuuga Neji  
**

_.  
_

"You know, I should give you flowers," said Kiba, "Or maybe a box of chocolates."

"I wouldn't mind an ice cream," said Sayuri.

Shino glared at them murderously.

Kurenai and Hinata gave him apologetic glances. However, Kurenai was smirking inwardly.

The Aburame had been 'ambushed' by his team so that Sayuri could accelerate the healing process of his shoulder. He'd ended up tied to a bed with glowing strings and while he hadn't exactly been forced to strip down, Kiba had helped Sayuri to get rid of his coat and they even tore one of the sleeves of his dark jacket.

Once Kurenai had confirmed that Tsunade had rescheduled Shino's taijutsu exam, the rest of her students and Ito Sayuri had formulated a plan to 'ambush' Shino before he left the hospital. Sayuri had even threatened to sic Itsuki on him and let slip that he loved sweetheart cake. Kiba had told him that he needed more time to practice because after hearing what Akira had done to Neji, Sayuri and Tenten, he agreed that Shino would end up looking like a statue. Finally, Hinata told him that she agreed with Kiba.

As much as Shino would've loved to complain about the absurdity of their method, he couldn't help feel grateful for the measures they were taking to make sure that he passed his taijutsu exam. Besides, it was there again.

The sensation as if butterflies were walking on his shoulder, easing the pain he still felt on his shoulder. Very relaxing, very pleasant.

"You know, it's a nice change to have someone like you as my patient," Sayuri told him truthfully, "You stay calm and don't whine, you only glare but I spent a good part of my time with two Hyuuga so I'm practically immune to any belittling gesture."

"Shino's always been like that, you know," commented Kurenai, "He's always been so calm and collected, very stoic."

Sayuri nodded and with her strings, she inspected Shino's hands. "They finally healed."

"The problem is his shoulder," said Kurenai.

"That's right," said Sayuri and she stopped healing him, just to begin applying a scentless ointment on his shoulder, "It's true that I want to accelerate the recovery of your shoulder but I must be careful, I suspect your kikaichu make it difficult. They should avoid being there, you know." She began massaging his shoulder. "That's why your hands took so long to heal, they're delicate." She glared Kiba when he snickered.

"By the way, how's Midori?" asked Kiba.

"She's better but her eyes will take a while to recover," said Sayuri, frowning, "Her family's taking care of her and I visit her every day to make sure that she's fine." She applied slightly more chakra to Shino's shoulder. "For now, you should wait a while before you start training with that shoulder. I think I'll check it in a couple of days and you might want to apply this ointment before you sleep."

"Can you untie me now?"

Kiba snorted.

"Sure."

"Kiba."

"Yes?"

"You're going to pay for my jacket."

"Sayuri helped with that, too."

"She's my medic."

"You're sulking because I made fun of you."

"I do not sulk. Hinata and Kurenai-sensei agree with me."

"Do you agree with Shino?"

Kiba snorted again when Hinata suddenly found the ceiling very interesting and Kurenai made her way to the door.

"So, I guess I'll invite Sayuri an ice cream. Maybe two, Shikamaru told me that she fed you."

* * *

"So it wasn't Nadeshiko?" said Kiba as he finished his ice cream, "Are they sure? Shino told us that she works for the T & I Force."

"Neji supervised the interrogatory so there's no doubt about it," said Sayuri, "He's a lie detector and Nadeshiko knows him so…"

"What about her subordinates?" asked Shino.

"They're also innocent."

"You don't seem very worried," Kiba commented and Akamaru barked.

"I'm not important," said Sayuri, shrugging, "Kurenai-san told me that Shino-kun thought that the genjutsu was flawed so maybe…maybe I wasn't the target."

"I also expected you to be more worried about that attack," commented Shino.

"It's not that important," said Sayuri, "By the way, Itsuki's siblings want to meet you. He told them about your _affair_ with Midori-san."

"That sounds wonderful," muttered Shino, deadpanned.

"Right," said Kiba, smirking, "You've never told us more about his family. We know Midori and Midoriko but we don't know the rest."

"Well, the ones who want to meet Shino-kun are Misao-san, she's Midoriko-san's mother," said Sayuri, "And there's also Hideki-san, he's older than Midori-san but slightly younger than Itsuki."

"Is Misao-san married or committed?" asked Shino.

Kiba blanched. "Oi, since when did you become so…so…"

"I'm asking because I want to know if she'll also start pecking me because of my kikaichu," said Shino, "Midoriko behaves but her aunt is very affectionate so I was wondering about her mother."

"Misao-san is happily married, even if she hates her mother-in-law," said Sayuri, amused, "Hideki-san's usually away so I don't know him very well."

"So I guess that we can tell his fangirls that he's taken and that he's even going to meet the family of Midori," joked Kiba, "They filled your room with flowers, I was starting to get dizzy with all those scents. Anyway, I think you regretted giving back the bugs that some of them gave you."

Shino said nothing.

"You told me that you didn't have one of the beetles and that it was very rare," said Hinata.

"Hanako-san told me that she got it a couple of weeks ago," said Shino, "I might be able to look for one after the jounin exam."

"Hanako-san?" said Sayuri, thoughtfully, "The name sounds familiar."

"Itsuki and Midori-san met her," said Shino.

"So she's the one who angered Midori-san," said Sayuri.

"That's correct," said Shino.

There was a crash and the quartet immediately turned to see a girl with long, lilac hair hitting a boy. They sweatdropped when they noticed that the boy was wearing a basket upside down, covering most of his face, as if it were some kind of helmet. There were cans and other kind of things on the floor.

"You never let me have fun!" said the girl.

"Kaoru, you're making a scandal," replied the boy in a tired tone, "I told you, we must find Takehiko."

"He must be making out with some bimbo somewhere," replied the girl, "Now, let's go back to that store. I saw some pretty ribbons that would go well with my hair."

"Women," muttered the boy, "You're so annoying."

Kiba exchanged glances with Shino, Sayuri and Hinata. "Let's go." They were about to walk away when they heard another crash and then, a hysterical cry from the girl named Kaoru.

"You're bleeding! Tell me I didn't hit you that hard!"

"Next time, check what you have in your bags," said the boy, clearly irritated.

"Shikamaru's right, Shino," commented Kiba with a wince, "We're so lucky that we got Hinata." Shino nodded. "Hey, Sayuri, where are you going?"

Team Kurenai observed how Sayuri went with Kaoru and after frowning at her, she began healing the injured boy. Kaoru turned her glance to Team Kurenai and grinned sheepishly at them.

"There you go," Sayuri told the boy, who'd remained very still. "Is something wrong? It shouldn't hurt anymore." And she pushed the basket upwards.

Pale blue eyes stared back at her, observing carefully her features.

Amber eyes.

Black hair.

Cute braid.

He felt tingling chakra act on his face, healing a few bruises, courtesy of Kaoru.

'_A medic nin? And I could swear that someone mentioned the name 'Sayuri'…But…she's not short…and she's…'_

"…gorgeous."

Kaoru dropped her jaw.

The boy's cheeks flushed slightly when he realized that he had said that word aloud for the medic nin in front of him was blushing and looking away, even though she was still pushing the basket upwards. He stepped backwards clumsily and he tripped when he stepped on a couple of cans. The basket fell on him like a helmet again and he cursed himself for his clumsiness.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had finally closed her mouth and was glancing Sayuri as if evaluating her looks. Finally, the boy removed the basket from his head and revealed auburn hair and he carefully stood up.

"I'm sorry," he said and he glared Kaoru when she dropped her jaw for the second time, "I…uh…I meant that your braid is gorgeous."

Kiba rolled his eyes and Shino raised an amused eyebrow.

The boy blushed even more when he realized how stupid he'd sounded. He forced himself to calm down and when finally, thankfully, the blush from his cheeks disappeared, he spoke again.

"My name is Daichi."

Kaoru dropped her jaw once more.

Daichi glared her, as if blaming her for his actions. Then, he returned his glance to Sayuri. "Thank you for healing me." And he bowed before taking out a few coins from his pocket. "But I don't have much money right now so-"

"No, it's okay, I don't want anything," said Sayuri as she took in the state of his clothes. She gave him her ice cream. "Here, for being so…cooperative. You didn't complain about the pain so…"

Daichi glanced the ice cream. "I'm not five," he said, "But it's been a while since I had one…" When he raised his eyes, Sayuri was already with Team Kurenai, practically using Shino as a human shield. "Wait! One of those boys called you Sayuri, right?"

"That's right," said Shino and he tilted his head, amused when Sayuri tugged his coat frantically. He sighed inwardly. "And her boyfriend's a very jealous man."

Daichi nodded and watched them leave. Kaoru clapped his shoulder. "You were re-jec-ted!" And she patted him. "I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight."

Daichi rolled his eyes at her. "Yes, it was love at first sight," he said, sarcastically, "And I'm sure that if you focus enough, you'll hear the violins playing in the background, mimicking the state of my broken heart."

"You're a jerk," said Kaoru and her blue eyes glanced him with mirth, "You called her gorgeous."

Daichi's eyebrow twitched. "She's Ito Sayuri."

Kaoru blinked. "So that girl…"

"Takehiko told me that she was in the hospital with Neji," commented Daichi, "I suppose that the jealous boyfriend is him, the other girl was a Hyuuga."

"Aww…you sound jealous," mocked Kaoru.

"Shut up," said Daichi, "I was shocked to see her, that's all."

"Right," said Kaoru, "Takehiko told me that he'd like to meet Nadeshiko."

"That fool, she's a Yamanaka, she could find out about us," said Daichi, exasperated, "Let's clear this mess."

"Aren't you going to finish that ice cream?" said Kaoru, "Because if you don't want it, I-"

Daichi began tasting the dessert.

"Chocolate."

.

"I think you have an admirer," teased Kiba.

Sayuri blushed.

"You know, I don't understand why you get so easily flustered," said Kiba, "Even though you wear cloaks, you're pretty so you should be used to that."

"Not really," said Sayuri, "Midoriko-san wasn't lying when she told you that I used to look like a child and before I left Konoha, Nadeshiko was the one who got that kind of attentions. She's always been so beautiful while I was the cute type, I guess." And she tugged at her new black cloak. "I miss the white one…"

"Itsuki mentioned that it was Byakugan-proof," commented Shino.

"This one too," said Sayuri, glancing Hinata sideways, "It's not as good as the other one but for now…"

"You're so paranoid," said Kiba, "Hinata's nice."

"Maybe," conceded Sayuri, "But you should ask her about Hyuuga Yuuto."

"Yuuto-san? So he's the reason…"

"Who's that guy?" asked Kiba.

"He's a member of the main house and his father's a member of the council," said Sayuri, scowling, "He…he liked activating Soujiro's seal whenever he could because Soujiro beat him once in a spar and heavens forbid that a member of the main house be defeated by someone of the branch house."

"What did you do to help your friend?" asked Kiba, "Because you did something, right?"

"Soujiro told me before he told Nadeshiko," said Sayuri, "But only because I practically made him tell me and after doing this and that, we could finally talk with Hiashi-sama but he practically ignored us." She clenched her fists. "A-And I told him that I would tell the Hokage because Soujiro was a shinobi so he promised to investigate and Hyuuga Yuuto stopped bullying Soujiro."

* * *

"I came as soon as I could," said Sayuri, "What's wrong?"

"They know that you're married," said Tsunade and she raised a hand, "Neji is fine and Hiashi's almost here so calm down. From this moment on, you'll be my goddaughter."

"W-What?"

"This will only last until this is solved, of course," said Tsunade, "I lost too many bets with your father so I guess I won't mind as long as you behave." She shrugged. "Shizune convinced me…" And she mumbled the word 'paperwork'.

Sayuri nodded. "Can you do that? Can you be my godmother for just some time?"

"Of course I can," said Tsunade, "I'm the Hokage and one of the sannin, no one will object. Besides, it's not as if I was adopting you."

"Neji's here, right?"

But Tsunade ignored her and nodded at her assistant. Shizune gave Sayuri a worried glance before leaving the office. After a few minutes, Shizune entered accompanied by Hyuuga Hiashi. After taking a seat, the Hyuuga observed the youngest medic nin.

"It's been a while since I last saw you," he said. "Last time, you made quite a scandal at my house. To think that you return as Neji's wife," commented Hiashi and with a wave of his hand, he added, "Don't bother to deny it, I've already confirmed it."

"Where's Neji? Is he fine?" demanded Sayuri, "If you dare to hurt-"

"Neji's fine," interrupted Hiashi coldly, "You're fortunate that I was the first to receive that information or the consequences would've been severe to say the least."

"How did you find out?" asked Sayuri in a less hostile tone.

"Neji's considered the prodigy of my clan, he's important and that's all you need to know," replied Hiashi, "I'd suggest you to remember that I do not have to answer the questions of an orphan girl with no name and no fortune."

"No name?" muttered Sayuri angrily before Shizune shot her a look that calmed her down slightly, "I didn't know that the Hyuuga name meant nothing nowadays."

"I'm talking about your father's last name, he was an ordinary shinobi," replied Hiashi, "Before you speak again, I'd also suggest you to remember that the matter of your marriage with Neji is the most important thing in this moment."

"Sayuri…" called Tsunade, "Calm down. I've already informed Hiashi that you want to nullify your marriage."

"And I can't allow that," said the Hyuuga, "Not now that the whole council knows. I told them that I personally arranged your marriage a few years ago due to your skills."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Don't forget to breathe, girl," said Hyuuga Hiashi, "I wouldn't like Neji to become a widower so soon."

"So soon? Is that a threat?" asked Sayuri.

"No," replied the Hyuuga patriarch, "I've heard from Tsunade-sama that Jiraiya-sama's praised your skills and that you were of great service to the Aburame clan. Also, we can tell the council that you have some political influence so disposing of you wouldn't be the best of ideas."

"Political influence? What are you talking about?" asked Sayuri, confused, "Weren't you the one who said that my father was an ordinary shinobi? And so was my mother, she was genjutsu mistress, true…but she had no power or wealth."

"Tsunade-sama is your godmother."

Sayuri turned to see Tsunade with shock. "Y-You told him that?"

"Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" asked Hiashi, frowning, "You sent me a message earlier telling me that."

Sayuri glanced Hiashi and then, Tsunade. The sannin was so clever, so clever. Tsunade had lied in the message but now, if anyone asked her, she would be her godmother, even if it only lasted for a while. She was starting to appreciate loopholes a lot.

"She didn't know that I'd told you," said Tsunade, all businesslike, "We've never been close, she travels a lot."

Hiashi nodded. "You'll move to Neji's room this afternoon so you might want to start packing, girl."

"Sayuri," said Sayuri and with a glare, she spoke again, "My name is Ito Sayuri and you can't force me to live with him."

"Of course I can't," conceded the Hyuuga, "However, I can persuade you and I think you know what I mean."

"Neji's the prodigy of your clan, you wouldn't hurt him," replied Sayuri but there was uncertainty in her voice. "And I'll never start a family with a Hyuuga so…so you should help us to nullify our marriage."

"What would happen if I signed a document where it was specified that your children wouldn't be sealed?" asked Hiashi.

"Why would you do such thing?" asked Sayuri.

"Consider it Neji's wedding gift," said Hiashi, "I think that no one in my clan would object it if you prove to be skilled enough. Neji's a genius and apparently, you are a skilled kunoichi."

"Genetics…and he's your nephew," murmured Sayuri, thoughtfully. "He's your brother's son, he's the son of the man who took your place."

Hiashi answered with a glare.

"I think I touched a nerve," murmured Sayuri, arms folded, "Didn't you say something like that when Soujiro died? A member of the branch house…he wasn't important...he-"

"Sayuri…" interrupted Tsunade menacingly.

"Hiashi-sama talked with Neji and he thinks that Neji likes you," commented Shizune.

Sayuri blinked before giving her an incredulous glance.

"He is unreasonably fond of you," commented Hiashi with disdain, "He is very troubled, he fears for your safety."

"That doesn't necessarily means that he has romantic feelings for me," replied Sayuri, "And just so you know, Neji used to be slightly overprotective of me before Soujiro died so it's not much of a surprise that he's worried…" And then, she added. "I left Konoha and the next time I saw him, he was a jerk…that's why Itsuki dislikes him so much."

"Itsuki?" repeated Hiashi.

"One of my summons," said Sayuri and then, with a sarcastic tone, she added, "He dislikes him because Neji was so enthusiastic when he saw me…so enthusiastic that I was alive and breathing that he…" she trailed off and shrugged. "I should've kicked him harder…"

Tsunade shook her head at her. "The solution you had in mind to nullify your marriage is no longer an option, the Hyuuga clan will not let you use it."

"You can say that I'm frigid, I don't care," Sayuri told Hiashi.

"If you married someone else and had children, people would ridicule him," replied Hiashi, "I don't understand your aversion towards Neji. After all, he's smart, talented and a natural genius. Moreover, he's good-looking and he's a Hyuuga." He tilted his head. "You resent him for something he told you, you are so easy to read, _girl_. However, that's not a good enough reason to reject him." The Hyuuga easily repressed a smirk when he was glared. "Perhaps he told you that he wished that Soujiro was alive instead-"

"What would happen if I refused to live in the Hyuuga compound?" interrupted Sayuri.

"After voting unanimously, the council would _ask_ him to make you live with him," said Hiashi, "I am the leader but I hope you are _able to_ _understand_ that we are Hyuuga and that's all the explanation I'll give you."

"So…so what would make the council vote for the annulment of my marriage?" asked Sayuri, "Can we tell them the truth? We were forced to marry so that must count. Besides, Neji's the prodigy of your clan and considering that you care so much about protecting your bloodline, the council might want to marry him with a Hyuuga or someone else."

"One of the elders investigated you and he's pleased with your background," commented Hiashi, "So pleased that he thinks that you're an excellent match for Neji."

"What does he know about me?"

"It's true that nowadays, the Ito name means nothing," began Hiashi and he smirked inwardly at the murderous glare that Sayuri sent him, "However, there was a clan with that name. A clan with no power or wealth, a clan that was even of less importance than the Yamanaka or the Kurama. They developed a technique that they used on the pregnant women of their clan to enlarge their unborn children's chakra passageways."

"It's not a technique," said Sayuri, "Actually, my dad told me that it was something more like a bloodline and it's not like we had enormous chakra capacity. 'Our chakra reserves are slightly bigger than many people', that's what he told me."

"It doesn't matter," said Hiashi, "Do you remember Hyuuga Yuuto?"

"Of course, he loved torturing Soujiro with that lovely seal."

"Remember that we're here because of your marriage," replied Hiashi, "Yuuto told his father that your chakra system was peculiar after you blamed him for Soujiro's death. Yuuma-san is an elder and I think that you can figure out the rest of the story without further explanation."

"And what does Neji think about this?" asked Sayuri, "I'm talking about sharing his room with me. He can't possibly want that."

"He'll get used to it."

"So…how did you find out?"

"I told you, I don't have to answer that question," said Hiashi.

"Tsunade-sama?" said Sayuri.

"Apparently, you have to live with Neji in the meantime," said the Hokage and she smirked, "You must live under the same roof."

"So Neji can move to my apartment, right?" said Sayuri.

Hiashi frowned. "That's unheard of. He is a Hyuuga."

"I'm terribly paranoid and I cherish my privacy," replied Sayuri dramatically in what she hoped was a good imitation of Itsuki.

"No one's going to spy on you," said Hiashi, feeling insulted, "We are Hyuuga, our behavior is impeccable."

"What if I proved to be so skilled that I could be considered a danger to your clan?" said Sayuri, considering the option. "I'm stupidly reckless, you can ask Tsunade-sama. Or you can ask your precious daughter. Hinata-sama has seen that I can be very impulsive and reckless."

"I didn't know that you knew Hinata," admitted Hiashi. "You don't like her…is it because of her place in my clan?"

"And because she's nosy and communicative," said Sayuri, nodding. "Your daughter's an excellent example of-" She was interrupted by a smack on the head, courtesy of Shizune. "Sensei…"

"It's not polite to badmouth people," said the Hokage's assistant, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll go home and pack my things."

* * *

"I'm not sure if I understand your style…it's a bit weird," commented Hinata.

"I think it's tricky," said Kiba, arms folded behind his head, "Your footwork isn't bad but I think there's still room for improvement."

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Itsuki appeared out of nowhere, throwing himself at Hinata's face.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaan! Help me! Sayuri-chan is in trouble!"

As gently as she could, the indigo-haired girl removed him from her face.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Calm down," said Shino, "What's wrong?"

The mantis sniffed.

"Midoriko-chan was at Sayuri-chan's home but Sayuri-chan didn't know and she heard Sayuri-chan and Shizune-san argue," began Itsuki, "Sayuri-chan said something about facing the Hyuuga council and Shizune-san said something about being too rash for the Hyuuga brat's sake and Sayuri-chan said something about being targeted because of Soujiro and someone named Yuuto!"

"Yuuto?"

"Yes! Midoriko-chan told me that Sayuri-chan insulted that Yuuto brat and she also said that if he was going to give her trouble, she might give him trouble first and that challenging him was a good idea because she's wanted to beat him for ages and-"

"She's going to challenge Yuuto-san? Is she crazy?" interrupted Hinata, "Besides, Neji-nii-san could get in trouble."

"I don't care about the Hyuuga brat! I can't let Sayuri-chan enter that place!" said Itsuki hysterically, "It's full of Hyuuga, they'll kill her!"

"If you're so worried, how come you're not with Sayuri?" asked Kiba.

"Because I want Hinata-chan to help me!" said Itsuki.

"I think you're overreacting," said Shino, "Sayuri-san is impulsive but I think that she has her own limits. Why would she challenge Hyuuga Yuuto?"

"Because he bullied Soujiro! She told me!" said Itsuki, "Now, come with me."

"But why would she act now? Why not when she came back?" asked Shino.

"That's a good question," said Kiba.

"I don't know!" said Itsuki, "I just want you to come with me!"

"I don't think that she'd go to the Hyuuga compound and attack that person, she cares about Neji and she knows that attacking a member of the main house could bring him trouble," said Shino.

"I agree," said Kiba. Akamaru barked.

"Fine! Ignore me!" said Itsuki, sniffing, "I can understand an Aburame being afraid of fighting a Hyuuga but an Inuzuka? I thought you were brave, Kiba!"

"Oi, you're a rookie when it comes to manipulating," said the Inuzuka, "Shino's better than you, anyway."

"Okay! I'm going alone!" said Itsuki, "But if I die, it'll be on your consciences!" He turned to Shino. "And you're an ungrateful brat, Shino-chan!"

"You're hysterical," replied the Aburame.

"Itsuki-kun, I think I can go with you and make sure that Yuuto-san doesn't accept Sayuri-san's challenge," offered Hinata.

"Yay! Hinata-chan is nice!" said the mantis.

"You mentioned Shizune-san," said Shino, "She wouldn't let Sayuri-san do something so stupid."

"You don't know Sayuri-chan!" replied Itsuki, "Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

* * *

"What happened?"

When Hinata arrived home with Itsuki, she couldn't believe her ears.

There was laughter.

Scandalous laughter.

The guards that were stationed at the entrance were stunned too. They'd been like that for a while, too shocked to leave their posts.

"That laughter…I could swear that one of the voices belongs to…" began Hinata, horrified, "To my grandfather."

One of the guards nodded, awestruck.

"And my father's also laughing," murmured Hinata, shocked.

"They've been laughing for a while," commented one of the guards.

"What? Why?" asked Hinata, "Arata-san, what happened?"

The guard to her left shook his head. "I don't know but a dark figure left and when we used the Byakugan, we saw nothing."

"You couldn't see?" said Hinata, "Itsuki-kun, do you think that she could've been wearing a new cloak?"

"She?" said guard to her right, "Are you talking about Neji-san's friend? She came earlier."

"You're right, Minoru," said Arata.

Itsuki hit his head against the wall. "What did she do this time?"

* * *

"The door's half-open," commented Kiba. Beside him, Shino nodded.

They heard a crash and voices.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"That's Neji's voice," said Kiba.

"You enjoyed it and don't deny it, I saw your face."

"That's Sayuri-san's voice."

"Fine. I admit that it was…entertaining," they heard Neji say.

"You're so uptight. It's not like I'm going to tell them that you played along," they heard Sayuri say, "I'm glad that you understood what I was going to do when I gave you that glance."

"Akira-sensei's a bad influence," they heard Neji say, "Now, could you untie me?"

"No, I think it's better if you stay like that," they heard Sayuri say, "I have the feeling that you'll want to go back home."

"Untie me, Sayuri!"

They heard a crash.

"Sayuri, get off!"

"No!"

"I'll scream for help."

"Suuuure."

Another crash.

"Hey, what are you doing, Sayuri?"

Another crash.

"Neeeeeeeeji! Stop thaaaaaaaaaaat!"

Kiba and Shino heard loud giggles.

"Untie me, then!"

"N-No! Neeeeejiiiiiiiiiiii! Noooot faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiir!"

The members of Team Kurenai sweatdropped.

"I think Sayuri's fine," commented Kiba.

Shino nodded and a small cloud of kikaichu emerged from his sleeves. "They'll tell Itsuki."

"I don't think that's a good idea," replied Kiba, "Neji's here."

Another crash.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuga Neeeeeeeeeeeeji!"

"Someone help me!"

"Neeeeji! Eek!"

Laughter.

Another crash.

"Help!"

"Should we help him?" Shino wondered.

Kiba laughed and nodded.

The two chuunin entered the apartment and Kiba dropped his jaw. Shino raised his eyebrows a bit too much.

They could easily overlook the mess of the furniture.

What they couldn't overlook was the fact that Ito Sayuri was on top of Hyuuga Neji, her glowing strings around his body…They also couldn't overlook the fact that Neji was pretty much shirtless, his upper garments looking very torn and crumpled.

And was that a blush appearing on his cheeks?

Kiba scratched his head. "Well, you screamed, you know…that's why we...you know…entered…so…you know, it was your fault...that we saw this so…"

Yep. That was definitely a blush.

Sayuri got off immediately, sporting a blush too.

"Wait! It's not what you're thinking!"

"You might want to change your clothes, Sayuri-san," commented Shino, averting his gaze.

The mantis summoner blushed even more when she realized that her black top was slightly torn, exposing a good part of her stomach. "R-Right!" And she ran to what they assumed was her bedroom.

Kiba approached Neji and clapped him on the shoulder before helping him to get up.

"So…she wasn't going to rape you or something, was she?"

* * *

"Unbelievable!"

A couple of members of the branch house were decidedly trying not to wince at the fury that Hyuuga Hiashi's father showed. The former leader of the Hyuuga clan was outraged at the prank that he'd been victim of, along with the rest of the council.

"We've been too lenient with Hizashi's son, Hiashi," Hinata's grandfather said, "Too lenient."

"Neji isn't guilty of the scandalous behavior of his wife," replied Hiashi and he waved dismissively at the two members of the branch house, "I've known her for a long time and she enjoys this kind of things. Besides, we saw how she restrained Neji."

"Then, the lad should learn to control her," said another elder, scowling.

A man to Hiashi's left shook his head. "However, we can't overlook the fact that she did that to protect Neji-kun. She caused no real harm."

"Masaru-san has a point," agreed Hiashi, "Considering that she's a medic nin, that scroll could've contained something much more dangerous. From what Tsunade-sama's told me about her, she likes _'playing'_ with poisons."

"A threat, then?" wondered the elder that had scowled earlier, "To show us what she can do? To boast her knowledge of poisons?"

"Perhaps," said Masaru and he addressed Hiashi's father, "Hotaka-sama, Neji-kun looked horrified when that smoke filled the room. I'm sure the boy must be completely innocent."

"I agree with Masaru-san," said Hiashi.

"I thought you would," said Hotaka and he addressed the elder that had also criticized Neji, "Yuuma-san? I think you mentioned that your son, Yuuto-kun, knows her."

"That's correct, Hotaka-sama," said Yuuma, "However, it's clear that the information he gave me about her needs to be updated."

An elder that had remained silent spoke. "I request to be the one who researches her skills this time."

"I think that won't be necessary, Nobu-san," replied Hiashi, "You're forgetting that like Neji, Sayuri is going to take the jounin exam. As members of the main house, we only have to be present at her examinations."

"Of course," said Hyuuga Nobu. He addressed another elder that had also remained silent. "What are you thinking, Kuro-san?"

A black-haired man tilted his head. "We've dismissed the fact that she has a strange cloak."

Hiashi frowned.

"A countermeasure for the Byakugan," said Hotaka, scowling.

"I wonder where she obtained it," commented another elder.

"I doubt that she'd tell us, Rikuto-san," said Nobu.

"What should we do regarding Neji? That girl kidnapped him," said Yuuma.

"Young love," said Masaru, "Let them take their time today."

"I disagree, we can't reward their insolence, Masaru-san," said Hotaka.

"Then, what do you propose, Hotaka-sama?" asked Rikuto, "Neji's wife is a kunoichi and she's got a close relationship with two of the sannin."

"Hinata knows her," commented Hiashi.

"Are you proposing that she handles her? That child is so meek," said Hotaka, shaking his head.

"Hinata should be able to," said Hiashi.

"And even if she couldn't, Neji is a member of the branch house," said Nobu, "It's his duty to ensure her safety."

* * *

"You didn't interrupt anything!" said Neji.

"Of course we didn't!" said Kiba sarcastically, "Next time, lock the door and don't scream for help."

The Hyuuga glared him but the effect was pretty much ruined by the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Did she kidnap you, Neji?" asked Kiba jokingly, "I think you didn't want to be rescued at all!"

"Shut up!" said the genius, clearly embarrassed, "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Itsuki was worried," said Shino, "Hinata went with him to the Hyuuga compound and we came here."

"Why was he worried?" asked Neji.

"His niece told him something," said Shino, "She told him that Sayuri-san was going to challenge Hyuuga Yuuto. Itsuki also mentioned something about facing the council." He frowned when he saw Neji avert his gaze in embarrassment. "She…"

"She played a prank on the council," said Neji.

"What did she do?" asked Kiba eagerly.

Neji sighed. "After making sure that I was fine, she poked me with a senbon," he said, "Then, she gave Hotaka-sama a scroll and she said that she thought its contents would please him. Hotaka-sama opened it and the council room was filled with a yellowish smoke." He lowered his head. "The whole council erupted in laughter."

"Wait!" said Kiba, amazed, "You mean…you mean…there was a room full of Hyuuga who began…laughing?" Neji nodded and the Inuzuka gave him a shocked glance. A smile appeared on his face and it became wider until he simply began laughing uncontrollably. Akamaru barked happily.

Neji raised his eyebrows when he saw Shino deepen his frown. It had always been hard to read him due to the amount of clothes that he wore. However, he was almost sure that the Aburame was recalling something and thinking about it. Something that he didn't like.

The Hyuuga genius was right. Shino was recalling the night when he'd learned about how dangerous candy canes could be. He also remembered what he'd thought when Sayuri had wrapped her strings around his neck after she began healing his cheek.

A friendly approach to disguise her true intentions.

Kido Akira. An unstoppable swordsman who showed a cheerful, sociable façade to the world.

Yamanaka Nadeshiko. A beautiful genjutsu mistress who specialized in seduction and manipulation.

Ito Sayuri. The enigmatic, mercurial medic nin who was sometimes too unpredictable for his taste…and a possible opponent in the jounin exam.

And how could he forget Itsuki and Midori? Especially Itsuki, who, for all his annoying habits, was quite dangerous.

.

He suddenly caught Neji's interested gaze and turned away.

"Hey, Sayuri, Neji just told us what you did!" commented Kiba gleefully, "Man! That prank's worth of Naruto!"

Shino turned around. Sayuri had returned, wearing a blue, long-sleeved blouse.

"Hmm…I didn't think of it as a prank but when I saw Neji's amused expression, I laughed," she admitted, shrugging, "I don't want to cause him trouble…that's why I thought that I needed to do something inoffensive and I thought that a sleeping or paralyzing bomb could've scared them so..."

"Man, I wish I could've seen that!" said Kiba, "Anyway, why did you do that?"

"Because I thought that I needed to rescue Neji," said Sayuri, shrugging when she saw Kiba give her a confused glance, "I thought they were going to hurt him, I don't trust Hiashi-sama...that's why."

"I don't get it," admitted Kiba, "Why would they want to hurt him?"

"Because of something very stupid," said Sayuri, "The main house is full of bullies who-"

"Hinata's nice!" interrupted Kiba.

"Fiiiine," said Sayuri, rolling her eyes, "Only the men are bullies." Kiba nodded, still looking offended.

"Are you aware that they must be insulted by your sudden attack?" Shino pointed out.

"Yes, that's why Neji will stay with me today," said Sayuri.

"I bet Itsuki will love that," said Kiba, "He was the one who made us look for you."

"Itsuki? But he's in his dimension," said Sayuri, confused. "Unless…" She frowned. "I think I know what happened."

"He sought Hinata's help," said Shino, "Now, if you'll excuse us…"

"Oh, right! We don't want to keep interrupting!" said Kiba jokingly.

Both Neji and Sayuri blushed.

"No! You're wrong!" said Sayuri, "We weren't-"

"Like Kiba said, we'll leave so that you can resume your activities," interrupted Shino, just before setting a foot outside.

"Itsuki might come so be discreet!" joked Kiba, "See you!"

And the members of Team 8 left.

* * *

"Who would've thought that Neji was the submissive type?" commented Kiba after finishing his bowl of ramen, "I would've expected that of Shikamaru but Neji…?" He chuckled.

"I don't think you should be gossiping about that. Why? Because Neji wouldn't appreciate it," said Shino before putting aside his empty bowl.

"You're no fun," said Kiba, "So, what should we do now? Do you want to practice more?"

"No," said Shino, "I think I'll go to the hospital."

"Why?" asked Kiba.

"I'd like to ask Sakura to check my shoulder," said Shino.

"Does it hurt? You should've told Sayuri," said Kiba.

Shino frowned. "I don't trust her."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "You think she wants to sabotage you?"

"Perhaps…" said Shino with a slight nod, "Perhaps…" The bug-user suddenly moved his head aside to dodge Itsuki, having been warned by his kikaichu.

"Shino-kun! You're not going to believe this! Sayuri-chan went to the Hyuuga compound and-"

"We know, Neji told us," interrupted Shino curtly, "Now, if you'll excuse us."

"Huh? You sound annoyed and I haven't done anything yet," said Itsuki, tilting his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm busy," said Shino brusquely, "Why don't you return with Hinata? Or why don't you go with Tenten?"

"Someone's sulky," commented Itsuki, "Did Sayuri-chan do something?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to find out," hissed Shino and his glasses flashed, "Leave me alone, Itsuki. My patience has a limit."

So Itsuki sat on Kiba's head and poked him playfully. "What's wrong with him?"

Kiba removed him from his head. "He distrusts you."

"But why?" asked Itsuki as he watched Shino walk away, "What did I do? What did I do?"

"Actually, I think he distrusts Sayuri more," said Kiba and Akamaru barked. "I'm not sure if I understand why. I think he's being too paranoid, it must be the jounin exam."

* * *

"Everything's fine," said Sakura after Shino requested a full examination. She frowned. "I should tell them that you're healing faster than we thought so that you'd have your taijutsu exam sooner but…" She shrugged. "It would involve more paperwork, anyway…"

"So there's nothing wrong with me? Are you sure, Sakura?" asked Shino.

The pink-haired kunoichi glanced him oddly. "Yes."

"We've known each other for years," said Shino, "Even though we're not close, I think Hinata's a good friend of yours. So is Kiba and-"

"What do you want?" said Sakura, frowning. "It's true that we've never been close but you're talking as if I was hiding something or trying to hurt you."

"Hinata is a Hyuuga," commented Shino.

"I know."

"You're Tsunade-sama's apprentice and you're a talented kunoichi. Shouta-san, my cousin from my mother's side, speaks highly of you," said Shino, "I'd like to ask you something."

A sudden twitch developed in Sakura's face as if suddenly realizing something. "I'm veeeeeeeeery busy." She approached the door. "I'm very busy this week and the next and…" she clapped her cheek. "You know, I think I should check a patient in the next floor. He's been very ill lately. Bye!"

And she practically disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Shino raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and made his way to the door. Women were weird, he mused. Ino was loud and Tenten could scare Lee. Perhaps Sayuri was very normal and Hinata was the weird one. After all, Shikamaru had said that he'd been lucky to get her in his gennin team.

Just as he left the hospital, Itsuki appeared in front of him.

"Are you okay, Shino-kun?" the mantis asked. "Why didn't you go with Sayuri-chan? She'd be happy to help you."

"Why do you want us to date so much? You told me that you chose me because I'm a bug-user," said Shino, "However, I think that's an absurd reason."

"Well, you're an Aburame," said Itsuki, "And I sensed lots of kikaichu when I met you so that could mean that you had to be very smart, patient and disciplined. It's hard to control all those little insects and sometimes, it's very annoying." The mantis tilted his head. "Besides, Tsunade made you her second-in-command so that kinda confirmed that you were intelligent and a good leader."

Shino nodded.

"You're also taller than Sayuri-chan, I've had trouble finding boys around her age that are taller than her," commented Itsuki, "And I thought that because you're an Aburame, your darkest, dirtiest fantasies would only involve holding hands. I was obviously wrong about that."

"I think you should forget those delusional dreams of yours," said Shino, "Sayuri-san likes Neji."

"That's not a nice joke," said Itsuki, "Don't you like Sayuri-chan a bit?"

"I don't have any romantic feelings for her," said Shino truthfully, "And I don't know if I can trust her."

"But why?" asked Itsuki, "Sayuri-chan's been very nice with you." And he poked Shino. "Actually, she should distrust you. You already know about her sensitivity with chakra, you know she's a medic nin with wind affinity and you know that she can be very stupid sometimes." He nodded. "And you also know that you have a big advantage over her, you could beat her by making her laugh." He poked him again, this time, harder. "And she risked her life for you! There! How can you distrust her?"

"Actually, that's one of the main reasons," said Shino, "And sometimes, I ask myself if she's not an excellent actress."

"Sayuri-chan is not trying to fool you! You're implying that she's a manipulator!" said Itsuki, offended, "Why don't you go and ask Hinata-chan! She's a Hyuuga, she'll tell you that you're being an idiot!"

And with that, the mantis disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, Shino!" called Kiba, who'd just arrived with Akamaru, "I tried to stop Itsuki but he came anyway!"

"He just left," said Shino.

"We talked a bit," commented Kiba, "He told me that he wants you to date Sayuri."

Shino nodded. "He's been trying to act as a matchmaker since our mission in Sugar country."

"But she's with Neji, she likes him," said Kiba and Akamaru barked.

"If we hadn't seen them so close today, I would disagree with you," replied Shino, "She's always denied liking him that way and before she healed that boy with basket I thought that…"

"That what?" asked Kiba, getting closer to his teammate.

"That she was slightly attracted to me," confessed Shino and before Kiba could ask him further, he continued speaking, "Or that she was attracted to my voice…that was how I convinced her to help me at the karaoke bar."

"I'm not sure if I get it," admitted Kiba and he gestured to a bench that wasn't too far.

Shino followed him and sat down. Then, he proceeded to tell him how he'd threatened Sayuri to sing in her ear.

"She was flustered," he said, "Do you remember when we saw her fight with Lee? She was very tense when I began talking in her ear before she became angry when I began chastising her…" He tilted his head, thoughtfully. "And that same day, we fought using only taijutsu."

"You didn't tell us about that," said Kiba and he smirked, "Did she beat you that bad?"

Shino glared him half-heartedly. "Not really, she was tired," he said. "Actually, it was...fun." He raised an eyebrow at Kiba's comically shocked face. "It was also very educational because I was somewhat able to understand her style."

"Then, you've been spending more time with her than I thought," said Kiba.

"And then, that day, I found out a few of things about her," commented Shino, "How long she's known Itsuki, Neji and Tsunade-sama for example…and then, she unexpectedly attacked me. After that, she approached me with the intention of healing me just to attack me again. She disguised her intentions very well so that my kikaichu would let her get close."

"You know, you sounded impressed just right now," commented Kiba, "I'm talking about her being sneaky."

"Do you remember Yamanaka Nadeshiko?" asked Shino and Kiba nodded, "She told me about Sayuri-san's secret, I'm talking about her sensitivity with chakra. I told Sayuri-san and after I assured her that I wouldn't be Nadeshiko's puppet, she thanked me."

"And? There's more, right?"

"She hugged me," said Shino and Kiba gaped at him. With malicious curiosity at his friend's reaction, he added. "I hugged her back, by the way." He waved a hand at Kiba's shocked face. "Are you okay?" The Inuzuka forced himself to nod. "That night, I saw her as a very vulnerable person…but also, as someone who needed frankness…and I thought that she trusted me and that she really liked me…" And he added hastily after seeing Kiba drop his jaw. "…not romantically, of course."

"I don't understand why you distrust her, then," said Kiba, "I mean, she's been nice with you and Kurenai-sensei told us that she was very worried for you when her sensei attacked you."

"Worried enough to risk her life?" replied Shino, a hint of incredulity in his voice.

"You know what? You've been taking the jounin exam so seriously that it's making you paranoid," said Kiba.

"No, it's not," replied Shino, annoyed, "She's been too friendly and attentive…too considerate."

"Wait! You mean that she freaks you out because she's nice?" Kiba laughed.

Shino glared him but Kiba laughed even more. "Her behavior does not scare me." His glasses flashed but to his chagrin, that didn't work. Kiba kept laughing. "Kiba, don't you remember what some say? To be a ninja is to excel in the art of deception." The Aburame gave Kiba an exasperated frown. "She fooled the Hyuuga council and she's a medic nin. She has extensive knowledge of the human body and excellent chakra control."

He waited for Kiba's laughter to fade away. The Inuzuka finally spoke. "Ah, so you think that she's been using her skills to pretend that she's nice and sensitive."

"That's correct," said Shino.

"But why would she do that? I mean, sure, you might be opponents in that tournament she mentioned but I think you're exaggerating," said Kiba and he shrugged, "You're giving it too much thought. What if one of you weren't going to take the jounin exam? Would you be suspicious of her, anyway?"

"Of course," said Shino, "I shouldn't let my guard down."

"You know, if all that was an act, I think you might even fell for her," said Kiba and he quickly added, "Two masters of deception!" Akamaru barked. "Oh, right. Maybe not. So much competition might end up driving you crazy."

"I don't like her that way," said Shino.

"And I'm glad or you'd have Neji and her sensei after you," said Kiba, cringing. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'll ask her," said Shino, "Let's say that there's a method I can use with her to know if she's been honest."

Kiba smirked. "What? You're going to sing in her ear this time?"

"No," said Shino, "Itsuki just gave me the idea."

"You know, I'm surprised you're not talking with Hinata about this," said Kiba.

"Hinata may not be objective about this," said Shino, "Why? Because Neji likes Sayuri-san too much."

* * *

"…so what are you going to do?" asked Hinata.

"Neji wants to go back and if they're already wary of me…" Sayuri shrugged. "The jounin exam will start soon and you say that they're going to watch me…I wouldn't mind terrorizing them a little."

"Sayuri…"

"I want to make clear that I'm not letting them use that seal of yours."

Hinata nodded. "Does that mean that you're coming with me?"

"I guess," said Sayuri, shrugging, "You know, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun might be right. You're not so bad…"

"Thanks, I think," said Hinata, uncertain of what to say.

"You're a member of the main house," stated Sayuri, "And we don't want to be married so I…I ask for your help. If there's something that you'd like in return and I'm able to give it to you…just name it. I can help you with taijutsu or ninjutsu, I guess. I'm also good at baking cakes for obvious reasons."

"Neji-nii-san? Do you want to nullify your marriage too?"

Neji almost blinked before nodding. "We never wanted to be married in the first place and we wouldn't be if we hadn't lost that stupid contest."

"So, Hinata-sama," began Sayuri, "What would make them decide that it'd be in their best interest to nullify our marriage?"

"I suppose that you could prove yourself to be an unfit wife for Neji-nii-san or for any Hyuuga," said Hinata, "He's from the branch house so making them believe that you're weak wouldn't work so maybe…maybe…scandalous behavior."

"Scandalous behavior?" repeated Sayuri, "Like what? I wouldn't like to…cheat on him."

"Hmmm…well…no," said Hinata, "Maybe if you created chaos at home, make the elders dislike you…especially grandfather…" She tilted her head. "Or if you were unable to have children with Neji-nii-san…or you could try to terrorize them, like you said, make them think that you're uncontrollable, dangerous…maybe if you acted like Itsuki-kun they…Neji-nii-san? Are you fine?"

"Like Itsuki?" repeated Neji, completely disgusted by her idea.

"I see," said Sayuri, "It makes sense in a weird way. They probably want a dignified, composed wife for the prodigy of the clan." She nodded. "Neji, do you know where your sensei lives?"

* * *

"So that's Neji-san's wife," muttered a boy. His father gave him a scolding glare for his undignified behavior. However, he couldn't help but notice that his son wasn't the only one who was curious.

Many were following the couple with their eyes as discreetly as possible.

"What a weird person, ne?" commented the boy, "I wonder if she convinced Neji-san to wear that white cloak, it's ugly." He stepped back when Sayuri turned back to see him and glared him, just to laugh immediately at him. She waved at him and Neji groaned inwardly.

"You haven't introduced me to anyone, Neji," said Sayuri and she nodded at the boy, who hid behind his father immediately. Neji glared her half-heartedly before taking her with the boy. The boy's name was Kyo and his father's was Hiko.

"Do you want to know why I've got this cloak. Kyo-kun?" asked Sayuri and the boy nodded, much to his father's chagrin. Then, Sayuri spoke with a louder voice. "I keep lots of scrolls and other things here because I travel a lot. But the most important reason is that not even Hiashi-sama can see what I hide in it."

"Huh? That's a lie!" protested Kyo with an accusing finger, "Our Byakugan can see through everything!"

"There are special seals that can prevent the Byakugan to be used effectively," said Sayuri before ruffling his hair affectionately, "How old are you? Neji never looked as cute as you."

"I'm not cute," replied Kyo, but he seemed delighted at the praise, "Boys aren't cute…and I'm seven." His father glared him slightly. "Oh…well…I'm almost seven."

"My mistake," said Sayuri, "Anyway, you're better-looking than Neji...and you also look stronger."

"Really?" said Kyo.

"Yes, I also think he was shorter," said Sayuri, mischievously, "You know, I always wanted a little brother and you seem strong and nice enough."

"I like your wife, Neji-san," said Kyo.

"I'm glad," said Neji, deadpanned.

"And she's just as tall as you," said Kyo, "Are you wearing heels, Sayuri-san?" Sayuri shook her head. "Hmm…Sayuri-san, are you also going to take the jounin exam?" A nod. "Really? Then you must be very strong."

"She's a medic nin," commented Neji and with a louder voice, he added, "She's already familiarized with our techniques, she was Soujiro-nii-san's teammate."

"So you could help me with my kata?" said Kyo.

"I suppose," admitted Sayuri, "Neji would be better for that, though."

"Kyo, they must be busy," intervened Hiko, "Sayuri-san is moving with Neji-kun today."

"Hmm…he can come with us," said Sayuri, "I can show him a couple of things like some weapons and other things." And she raised her sleeve.

"A bug?" said Kyo.

"I'm a mantis," said Midoriko, feeling insulted by the tone of disappointment, "And I can bite."

"It speaks!" said Kyo, as amazed as a Hyuuga child could be.

"A summon?" asked Hiko.

"Yes, my name is Midoriko," said the mantis proudly.

"But you're so small," commented Kyo while pointing at her.

Midoriko bit him.

"Midoriko-san…" called Sayuri and she healed Kyo's finger, "Many summons can change their size. Mantises, toads, slugs…However, sometimes being small can be an advantage, you know. Size isn't necessarily directly proportional to power." She glared Neji when he suddenly had a suspicious coughing fit.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," muttered Kyo while inspecting his finger, "You're amazing…By the way, why are you wearing that cloak, Neji-san?"

Hiko and a couple of Hyuuga who'd been watching the exchange tried their best not to appear affected when a faint blush appeared on Neji's cheeks.

"We must get going," said the prodigy and he took Sayuri's hand, "Please excuse us."

Sayuri bowed to Hiko and ruffled Kyo's hair with her other hand before following Neji.

"Neji-san is acting weird, ne?" commented Kyo. Hiko nodded.

.

"I'd never entered the room of a boy before," commented Sayuri, "I see that I haven't missed much."

Neji's room could be easily described as tidy and practical. There was a dresser, a small desk with a lamp and a photo with his team. Beside a door that probably led to a bathroom, there was a calendar and full mirror. Lastly, there was a futon on the floor.

The Hyuuga genius shook his head and removed the cloak.

"Do you think anyone saw that you're shirtless?" asked Sayuri.

"Apart from the council?" asked Neji, "Maybe…everyone's very curious about the cloaks but mine isn't special."

"Of course not," said Sayuri, "The good one was destroyed by Akira-sensei and this one is a bad substitute but for now…" She shrugged. "By the way, one of the elders seemed amused when we entered the room with the cloaks."

"Yes, but Hotaka-sama was livid," said Neji and he shrugged.

"You're very handsome," commented Midoriko out of the blue, "You have a nice body."

Neji raised an eyebrow, unnerved. "Thanks…"

"You know, you're as good-looking as Kiba-kun but in a different way," said Midoriko, oblivious to Neji's discomfort.

Neji nodded, speechless.

"Midoriko-san, you're making him uncomfortable," said Sayuri, "Perhaps you should return with your family."

"Okay," said the mantis, "Bye!" And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Are all the mantises flirty?" asked Neji.

Sayuri laughed. "Well, I always thought that only Itsuki was like that but Midori-san really liked Shino-kun so I'm not sure anymore." She shrugged, grinning. "She told me that she likes Shino-kun's sense of humor and I agree…I'd never seen Itsuki act like that, it was very funny."

Neji nodded but there was a slight frown in his features.

"And you know, Midoriko-san is right," said Sayuri absent-mindedly, as Neji took out a shirt from the dresser, "I suppose that studying under Maito Gai and sparring with Lee-san and Tenten-san has its advantages."

Neji blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Sayuri and she released the contents of two scrolls. One contained a futon and the other, a pile of candy canes. "Would you like one?"

"No, thanks."

"I'm starting to think that I'm the only one who likes them. Sakura-san, Ino-san and Shino-kun turned me down too."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Not everyone has an obsession with sweets like you."

"I know," said Sayuri, "I hope Hinata-sama finds out who told your clan about our marriage."

Neji nodded.

* * *

_**The next day…**_

"You have interesting stuff, Sayuri-san," said Kyo, "Look, that's my cousin. She's also going to take the jounin exam." The boy nodded in the direction of a young woman with light brown hair. "Hoshi-nee-san, good morning."

Hyuuga Hoshi turned to look at him and greeted him back.

"This is Sayuri-san," said Kyo, "She's Neji-san's wife and she's a medic nin."

"Nice to meet you," said Sayuri and Hoshi mimicked her.

"Minoru-nii-san told me about you," said Hoshi and she lowered her voice, "He told me that you made the whole council laugh."

"Really? You did that, Sayuri-san?" said Kyo, with wide, worshipful eyes. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday," said Sayuri, pleased, "But if I'm honest, I never meant for it to be considered a prank…I got the idea when I was packing my stuff in my scrolls, I suppose I improvise a lot."

"I wish I had seen that," said Kyo, "The whole council laughing…"

"Such disrespectful words from a child…" said a male voice, "The branch house seems quite lively since yesterday." A young man with dark brown hair appeared out of the blue, his forehead was bare, showing he was a member of the main house. He glanced Kyo with disdain and then, he glared Sayuri.

Kyo paled and Hoshi shielded him immediately. "Yuuto-sama, please, Kyo is only a child."

"The branch house seems to have forgotten its place lately," commented Yuuto, "He will not be the first to be reprimanded in the course of the day. For example, your sister was also-"

He didn't finish his sentence for he was suddenly thrown against the wall, his hands painfully restrained by strings. He gasped when Sayuri wrapped more strings around his neck. "You haven't changed at all, Hyuuga Yuuto."

"Why aren't you attacking her?" demanded Yuuto

"Because if she attacks me, I'll behead you," said Sayuri and her strings glowed more, drawing a drop of blood.

"The council will know about this," muttered Yuuto, "My father-"

"I'll tell the whole council about how you threatened a child," interrupted Sayuri coldly, with an expression of distaste, "First, I'll tell Hinata-sama. Then, I'll tell Hiashi-sama and finally, I'll tell the whole council."

Yuuto glared her. "Hinata-sama? Oh, she must've promised you something yesterday."

"No, you're wrong. Actually, I've known her for a while," said Sayuri, "And maybe you'd like to reconsider hurting Neji because like a couple of elders noted, it wouldn't do for their prodigy to be weakened before he takes the jounin exam."

"My father will know this," said Yuuto, "I-"

"You will fight me," said Sayuri, "I'll even invite Nadeshiko. I bet she's been dying to challenge you too."

"Who?"

"Yamanaka Nadeshiko," said Sayuri, "She'll love the show and she might even root for me, not that I care but…" She flicked him in the forehead. "And you better not activate that seal on anyone ever again."

"You think you can threaten me in-"

"I think that's what I'm doing right now," said Sayuri as icily as she could, "Like I said, you will not activate that seal on anyone ever again and you won't ask your father to do it for you. If you do so, I will know." Her eyes narrowed even more at him and the strings on his neck tightened. "Don't wonder how. I just will." She smirked at the murderous glare that Yuuto gave her. "Oh, please. Neji's glares don't scare me so you're wasting your time with that." And then, she added. "By the way, maybe you should go to the hospital. You look a bit pale and I don't know…someone might have put something on your jasmine tea."

.

.

"I don't know if you did the right thing, Sayuri-san," said Hoshi, uneasy, "Neji-kun might get in trouble."

"He'll be fine," said Sayuri, "Besides, Hinata-sama told me that Yuuto already knows a couple of things so he won't use that damn seal…at least not for a while." And she ruffled Kyo's hair. "Why don't you come with me, Kyo-kun? I'm going to see a couple of friends and then, we'll go for ice cream."

* * *

"You're so cute," said Ino. She giggled with Sakura when Kyo attempted to imitate Neji's glare.

"He doesn't like to be called 'cute'," said Sayuri and she ruffled Kyo's hair.

"We're done for today," said Sakura, "Let's go."

"Is Neji-san going to come with us?" asked the child.

"I don't think so," said Sayuri, "He told me he'd be busy."

Sakura sighed with disappointment.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sayuri.

"I was hoping to ask him something," said Sakura, "I want some advice."

"About taijutsu?" inquired Kyo.

"No," said Sakura, "I want to ask him how he'd like to be rejected."

"You want to reject Neji-san?" asked Kyo, confused. He glanced Sayuri.

"No, I'm talking about someone else," said Sakura.

"I think you already know how to handle Lee-san," commented Ino, "And Tenten helps you occasionally."

"It's not Lee-san," said Sakura, "It's someone more serious and much colder…Actually, he's the _**anti-Lee**_."

"The anti-Lee?" repeated Kyo.

"Do I know him?" asked Ino.

"Yes," said Sakura, "It's Shino."

Ino blanched and Sayuri stopped walking.

"S-Shino?" said Ino.

"Is he a bad person?" asked Kyo, "Is he worse than the other boy you mentioned?"

"Well, I'd rather date Lee-san than Shino," said Sakura, "Or Kiba…or almost any other guy."

"Then, just be honest and tell him that you don't like him that way," said Sayuri, "I think he'll understand."

"Maybe…" said Sakura, "I don't know…Kiba's told me many times that Shino can hold a grudge and that he sulks sometimes."

"What are you afraid of? A cockroach invasion in your room?" asked Ino. She exchanged a panicked glance with Sakura when they realized that that might happen. "Ewww…"

"But Shino-kun isn't a bad person," said Sayuri, "Kiba-kun might be right when he says that Shino-kun sulks but…well…I don't think he'd do something so childish." Sakura glanced her uneasily. "If it makes you feel better, you can tell him that you'll ask me to sic Itsuki on him."

"Who's Itsuki?" asked Kyo.

"Midoriko-san's uncle," said Sayuri.

In that precise moment, Shino and Kiba entered the hospital and made their way towards them, much to Sakura's dismay. However, to her surprise, Shino barely paid her attention and asked Sayuri to talk with him.

"Kyo-kun, would you mind to stay with Sakura-san and Ino-san for a moment?"

"Sure," said Kyo, slightly impressed by Shino's height.

"I'll buy you two ice creams for being so considerate," said Sayuri and she ruffled his hair.

Shino raised an eyebrow at her and then, he shook his head. "Are you planning to turn a Hyuuga into an addict of sweets?"

"He's six."

"Two ice creams is an excess," said Shino, "One is more than enough. Besides, too much ice cream could cause him a stomach-ache."

"I thought you'd told me that I acted like a scolding mother," said Sayuri.

"With Itsuki," said Shino, "But I didn't come to talk about that." He frowned. "Maybe I should look for you later. I'd like to have your complete attention and you seem busy."

"Maybe we could go with you to buy ice cream," said Kiba, "And while you talk, we can take care of Kyo."

And they did just that.

However, when Sayuri began walking away with Shino, Kyo cried after her. "S-Sayuri-san!"

The black-haired girl turned to see him questioningly.

"Be careful."

"I'll buy you another ice cream for that," said Sayuri, grinning.

"You're a terrible babysitter," said Shino, "Too much sugar is bad for a child."

"You're exaggerating," said Sayuri and they went to sit on a bench, far from them, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you're so considerate with me," said Shino. Sayuri raised an eyebrow and Shino sighed inwardly before he sent kikaichu to cover her from neck to toes. "I want the truth."

"Y-You…" muttered Sayuri as she eyed the black bugs, "You're threatening me."

"I'll make you laugh," said Shino, nodding, "However, because I don't know everything about your…problem, I don't know if I'll cause you other kind of discomforts. Now, start talking." And he took her hands so that she was facing him.

Sayuri glared him. "You are a jerk."

"So I've been told," said Shino, "But like I told you, I want to know why you've been so kind and considerate with me. But first, I want to check something." And he tightened his grip on her hands. "Your name is Ito Sayuri."

A glare. "Yes."

"You hair is black."

"Yes."

"You hate sweets."

"No."

"You're a Yamanaka."

"No."

"You're a chuunin."

"Yes."

"You like sour things."

"No."

"You like ice creams."

"Yes."

"Very well, tell me why you've been so considerate and friendly."

"I felt guilty and in debt with you," said Sayuri as she eyed the bugs in one of her arms, "Because you've been badly injured twice because of me." She repressed the urge to shrug. "I shouldn't have waited so long to check on you after you went to face the wasp-user and Akira-sensei almost killed you."

Shino nodded.

"Besides, I'm a medic nin, like my dad," said Sayuri, "He once healed a stray kitten and I looked after it for a while…I…I really wanted to keep it but…well…that's none of your business."

"I understand," said Shino, feeling uneasy.

"No, you don't," replied Sayuri, glaring him, "You don't understand because you don't know how I felt when I had to let him go."

"No, but you're upset so I suppose that you really loved that kitten," said Shino.

"Of course I loved him!" said Sayuri, blinking too fast, "He was cute and small and defenseless and I really wanted him to stay with me…the point is, I like healing and that's all you should know…"

Shino frowned. He hadn't expected a conversation about a stray kitten and there was also a small voice in his head telling him that he should be less hostile.

"And well, I thought you were chivalrous and kind in your own way," said Sayuri, with her eyes closed, "Because well…you tried to help me with Nadeshiko and because I thought you were concerned for my well-being when I treated Shouta-san…"

Shino nodded. Actually, that made sense and according to his experience with interrogatories, she was telling the truth. Also, his kikaichu were also convinced of her honesty as they continued monitoring her.

"Also, you've been very patient with Itsuki and Midori-san," said Sayuri.

He couldn't argue that.

"And you can even deal with Itsuki, he obeys you to some degree," said Sayuri, frowning, "I'm impressed by that."

Another nod.

"And well, you were more understanding than Nadeshiko when you found out that I was laughing when Soujiro died," said Sayuri quietly, "And you let me hug you." Shino winced slightly when her shoulders shook slightly. "I…I just…I don't know…maybe I was feeling sensitive because I'd seen Nadeshiko that day after a long time…the point…the point is…" She sighed. "The point is that you hugged me back and it felt nice and I really thought that you were being honest and kind so I thought that maybe I could leave the rivalry aside…" Her shoulders shook again. "I also thought that you're blunt so that's why, that's why I thought that we could be good friends…because I thought you were kind and frank…and I really needed to hear that I'd done everything I could to help Soujiro…"

There it was again, that tiny, quiet voice in his head telling him to be kinder.

"Is that why?" asked Shino, "Is that why you risked your life for me?" He was suddenly feeling uncomfortable as he recalled what he'd once told her in her ear, just after she sparred with Neji. "Do you care about me?"

"After this, not anymore," said Sayuri, glaring him again, "You took advantage of my…problem."

"But you cared about me," said Shino, more to himself. He was oddly touched.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"And you risked your life for me."

"I guess I can be very stupid and reckless, just like Itsuki says every now and then."

Shino nodded.

"Why do you distrust me, anyway?" asked Sayuri, "Because I think that being nice is a stupid reason. We're Konoha ninja, we're allies."

"You fooled the Hyuuga council," said Shino and he added hastily, "And you're a talented medic nin."

"I never lied, I told Neji's grandfather that the contents would make him happy," Sayuri shrugged. "Tsunade-sama somehow gave me the idea."

"A loophole," said Shino.

"He was expecting a technique," said Sayuri, "A technique that doesn't exists and if it does, I have no idea how to get it or use it." She glared. "Now, release me."

And finally, the kikaichu left her body.

"My apologies. I admit that I acted with paranoia but it was because I-"

"Your hands too."

To her surprise, small black chains of kikaichu covered her hands.

"Are you threatening me again?"

"No," said Shino, "But I want to apologize."

"You already did."

"I'm not going to beg you," said Shino, frowning.

"Fine. Now, release me."

"Let's be friends."

"You don't trust me," replied Sayuri, "And I don't trust you."

"But we like each other," said Shino.

"I don't like you anymore," said Sayuri.

"You're being incredibly childish right now," said Shino.

"I don't like you and I don't trust you so I don't think we should be friends," said Sayuri as she eyed the kikaichu in her hands apprehensively, "Why do you like me, anyway?"

"Because I'd never met someone that didn't belong to my clan who could express concern for my kikaichu...that was disconcerting."

"O-Oh…"

Shino nodded and Sayuri sat down again on the bench, visibly calmer. She glanced him curiously.

"So my…er…kindness…freaked you out?"

A miniscule, barely noticeable twitch appeared on Shino's brow. "I don't freak out."

Sayuri rolled her eyes at him and nodded. "Many people think that the members of your clan are creepy."

"I know," said Shino.

"So I did freak you out," said Sayuri, recalling her conversations with Kido Akira, "That's quite sad."

Shino frowned. "I don't freak out." He glared her when her glance softened. "And I don't need whatever pity you're feeling."

Sayuri shook her head and took his hands. Strings emerged from her fingers and tightened around Shino's hands.

"Your name is Aburame Shino."

"Yes."

"You're a chuunin."

"Yes."

"I was so friendly that I startled you."

"Yes."

"And you were suspicious of me because of that."

"Yes."

"You like me."

"Yes."

"You want to befriend me because you like me."

"Yes."

"You want to befriend me because you want to know how to beat me."

"No."

"You like sweetheart cake."

"Yes."

"You're taller than me."

"Yes."

"You want to befriend me because you want to know how to beat Kido Akira."

"No."

"You want to beat my sensei."

"Yes."

"You trust me."

"…"

"Aburame?"

"I trust you less than my teammates but more than other people."

"Yes, I bet you trust me more than Orochimaru or a Kumo ninja. I want names."

"Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Sakura."

"Okay," said Sayuri, shrugging, "Now, release me."

"You'll have to release me first," said Shino.

"You're annoying," said Sayuri, "Why don't we release each other at the same time? On the count of three."

"1, 2, 3…"

"You only released my left hand."

"You're one to talk, you didn't release my right hand."

"You're a jerk, Shino-kun."

"Should we try again?"

.

"Sayuri-san!" called Kyo and he blinked twice, "Neji-san, is Sayuri-san holding hands with that man?"

"I think he's right," commented Lee.

Shino and Sayuri had agreed that they'd ask Kiba to release them. However, they hadn't expected to see Neji and Lee with Ino, Sakura, Kiba and Kyo.

"Neji, you must do something!" said Lee, "They're holding hands! You can't be beaten in the game of love!" The Hyuuga prodigy glared him and then, he glared Shino.

Shino frowned. "You're wrong, Sayuri-san and I are competing."

"Competing?" said Lee.

"It's a battle of wills," said Sayuri, "He tied me with his bugs, I tied him with my strings but I guess that my cloak covers them. The one who releases the other first, loses." And she sighed when Neji glared her. "We're not holding hands…it looks like it but no…"

"Sayuri-san, you're so competitive!" said Lee, "Yosh!"And he extended his hand towards his teammate. "Neji!"

But the genius ignored him. "Sayuri, if this is one of your ideas for _**that**_, I suggest you to try something else."

"No, you're wrong," said Sayuri, "It's just that he doesn't want to lose."

"You're one to talk," said Shino, glaring her half-heartedly.

"You two are acting like children," said Neji.

Shino shot him a dark glance and released Sayuri. He wasn't going to let that Hyuuga lecture him. "There you go."

Neji nodded.

"I won," Sayuri told Shino cheekily.

"That's an empty victory," said Shino dryly.

"You're a sore loser," said Sayuri, "I guess we're even now." Shino raised an eyebrow at her questioningly. "The sweetheart cake incident."

"You're keeping a score?" said Kiba disbelievingly and he shook his head.

"Sayuri-san, could it be that you've got your own eternal rival?" mused Lee and Neji twitched his brow.

"Eternal what?" said Kyo.

"Oh, and looks like Shino-kun accepted!" said Lee, tears of joy running down his cheeks, "Shino-kun! You're so youthful!"

Kiba snickered.

"Sayuri-san, I've got something for you!" said Lee and he presented her a green bodysuit, "Neji told me that you wanted one!"

Everyone but Neji and Lee glanced Sayuri with different expressions of shock and/or terror.

"What kind of bet did you lose?" said Kiba.

"Yosh! Maybe you'd like to join me when I run in the mornings, Sayuri-san!" said Lee, "Gai-sensei has been busy with the paperwork for the jounin exam!"

"Sounds…sounds nice…" said Sayuri politely, "Yes, sure…"

Ino and Sakura exchanged glances. Before Sayuri could resist, they took her apart and began lecturing her about fashion.

"Neji-san, I don't think that Hiashi-sama would like that," observed Kyo, "That outfit is…"

"Don't worry," said Neji, "That…thing is only for training."

"So…so she's really going to wear _**that**_?" mumbled Kiba, shocked.

Neji sighed inwardly.

He was so going to murder whoever told his clan about his marriage.

* * *

_**ShinoAndMe, there's a reply for Chaotic Harmony at the end!**_ -

/For the rest…

_**Review!**_

You can be an anonymous reviewer, by the way! Don't forget it!

_**I'm craving for ice cream after writing this.**_

* * *

**January 8th, 2012**. The story has been updated and Chapter 21 has been added. Changes might occur, i.e. I might move parts of Chapter 5 to Chapter 4. It's not a certainty. BTW, I'll be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names to save space. I think they've been here enough time to be read.

Thanks.

* * *

So yeah! This is what happens when I watch Nodame Cantabile (the dorama) and listen to string instruments in YouTube. (Oh, and I was reading Harry Potter too.)

**For all my readers:**

From what I was reading in your reviews, I think that some of my perceptions or intentions differ from you…or maybe it is because I read each chapter lots of times before I update. I'm starting to think that my writing is messier than I thought and that for some strange reason, the best chapters are the ones with odd numbers. Maybe it is because I don't want to make this too predictable…I dunno…

I have a question: **How much do you like my action scenes?** I can't decide because sometimes I write too much and some people might not like descriptions. I'd like to write two fighting scenes for Shino…or maybe three…and maybe three for Sayuri…but I want them to be short…I haven't decided yet.

**This also happens with dramatic scenes.** I was going to cause a big conflict and I ended up erasing practically the half of this chapter.

**For those who don't let me know that they like this via review/alerts/favorites/PM's**…. I'd really like to know what you think because I don't know if you think I overdo some things, if you find it illogical, if you think I could improve some kind of scenes. If you've lasted this long reading…(some of you since chapter 1…), you might as well take your time to review. Besides, it would be fair to those who have reviewed or somehow let me know what they think.

**For the rest**…**Who's still following this?** I can't help but wonder…because maybe not for the next chapter, but in what I hope is not a far future, things might take a strange turn. **I'm talking about romance**. It's true that my goal has been to keep everyone in character but I don't know how much you like displays of affection or awkwardness.

**Reviewers:**

**Thanks a lot to:  
**

**Akd5**, **Yoshi Battles**, **valkyriegorbash**, **Sania Katilette**, **Issa V**, **akane**

**Favorites:**

Thanks a lot to**: LadySilverDragon2, ****FallenAngelFox**, **FuzzyShadowFoxx**, **RayJorSee, Issa V**

**Alerts:**

Thanks a lot to:** FallenAngelFox**

**ShinoAndMe:** Hi! If it makes you feel better, I can hardly remember my password for fictionpress…lol… I suppose that you're the only author who has that penname and that has 10 stories. Oh, well…I'm glad you liked Chaotic Harmony.

I can't help but agree with you, Shino doesn't get enough credit. For example, I recur a lot to Narutopedia and I read in the trivia that he does appear in the latest opening. So I went and watched it again and again until I could finally see him. Unlike the rest, he's practically invisible because of the angle where they drew him. =(

Another example of this is that I wrote something based on episode 166 of Shippuden and I got more hits, reviews and favorites in two days than I got for the first chapter of Betting on a Bug when I published it. I like Hinata, that's why I've written this as carefully as possible. I must be objective, you know? It wouldn't do for Sayuri to like her immediately…that's another reason why I created Itsuki, to balance things.

Please review! And thanks for reviewing Chaotic Harmony. It's nice to know that some people like that style. Bye! =]


	9. Time for the Jounin exam!

Hello. I must admit that I thought I'd have more time to write this before I got the six reviews, I'm very surprised and grateful. **Sorry for the delay.**

I guess that **I want the characters to learn from their mistakes (I'm talking about personal and those that are related to their shinobi careers).** I'm giving the foundation, I hope all of you can be patient.

That's another reason why I delay in updating, because I want to be careful with my words. Sorry if I avoid being more straightforward. I love twists.

For those who like action scenes, I guess the beginning of the chapter is more for things that will help the plot. I know nothing about the **Praying Mantis style** so I read a couple of things in Wikipedia and another webpage, Praying mantis kung fu. For the first fighting scene, I used the information and my imagination. Besides, Sayuri has her own style of dealing with things…so yeah…=P

I think that considering that they're fighting in a controlled environment, I should keep them as short as possible.

**I'm going to explain a couple of things that you probably forgot!** Enjoy!

I know I can't make everyone happy but I shall do my best. Enjoy! And Review!

**Issa V asked me why I don't dedicate chapters. The truth is, **I don't know if you'll like them but I guess this one is kind of nice…**and also, because I suppose I should try to not show favoritism…but…**well…I suppose that this chapter is the prelude to something…

**_My replies to reviews, alerts and PMs are at the bottom._**

* * *

.

**Yoshi Battles, I dedicate this chapter to you**.

My very first reviewer in FFnet, a fellow writer and someone who's kept in touch.

**Chapter 9:**

**Time for the Jounin exam! a.k.a. Prelude to Freedom**

"_So after the dedicatory for Yoshi Battles…I can only say that I shall give Shino his 'Naruto moment'…just kidding…"_

.

"Asuma, Kurenai, someone! Someone tell me I'm seeing things! My eyes!"

To say that Kido Akira was shocked was an understatement.

True. He could play the role of a goofy person and he might have annoyed and blackmailed people in the past. But that? That was enough punishment for whatever wrong he'd done to them. Or he hoped so.

"Your eyes don't deceive you, sensei," a voice to his left said. Yamanaka Nadeshiko had an utter look of disgust on her face that was only second to that of the members of the Hyuuga council, save for Hyuuga Masaru, who seemed interested.

Kakashi suddenly looked up from an orange book and Asuma could've sworn that he widened his uncovered eye for a minuscule fraction of a second before he spoke. "You were right, Akira-kun, she made a big impression." Tsunade had _misinformed_ him of the _time_ of the examination the day before and once there, Kurenai had forced him to stay, under the Hokage's orders.

"She probably lost a bet, she's that unlucky," commented Nadeshiko, "Or maybe not. She's been wearing horrible cloaks lately…that idiot…she has no sense of fashion…" The Yamanaka rolled her eyes as she watched her sensei cry dramatically.

"Your former teammate is very…colorful…" said Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku snorted beside him. "Ino commented me that she gave her some pretty earrings so I thought that she'd be more…normal."

"You're forgetting that she's Akira's student," said Inuzuka Tsume with a chuckle and her ninken, Kuromaru snorted.

Nadeshiko raised a pale eyebrow at her. "There's nothing wrong with Akira-sensei, Inuzuka-san. He likes drama too much but that's all."

"Tsume, girl," insisted Kiba's mother, "Call me Tsume."

Nadeshiko sighed. "And I'm his student too, in case you've forgotten."

"Anyway, Kiba told me that she got that bodysuit from Gai's student, Rock Lee," commented Tsume, "But it's yellow instead of green...at least she's got a nice body…" She shook her head dismissively and she smirked at Aburame Shibi. "Kiba also mentioned that she knows how to handle Shino and that they're now eternal rivals."

Shibi politely ignored the dismayed gasp of Akira and raised an eyebrow at Tsume. "Eternal rivals?"

"Yes, just like Gai with Kakashi," said Tsume, chuckling.

"Maybe she's spent too much time with Team Gai?" suggested Akimichi Choza, "I think Ino commented something like that the other day."

"That could explain it," commented Shikaku dismissively.

"Well, she seemed normal when I met her," said Asuma, "And I agree with Kiba, she knows how to handle Shino." He nodded. "She even fed him!"

Kurenai nodded. "And you didn't see what she did the other day with Kiba and Hinata's help." She shook her head, smiling. "You should ask Shino, Shibi-san. It's about time he gets a girlfriend-" she ignored Akira's strangled cries, "-it's about time he gets a girlfriend and you know, I think they get along well enough so maybe you-"

"You may do well to encourage a friendship with that _girl_," interrupted Hyuuga Yuuma, "However, I'm afraid that she's already a member of the Hyuuga clan."

Shibi raised an eyebrow.

"She's with Neji-kun," said Nadeshiko flatly, "That's why the Hyuuga council is here, they want to evaluate her performance."

"This young lady is right, Aburame-san," said Hyuuga Rikuto, "We came to see her performance and she's already taken."

Tsunade finally arrived with Shizune and Gai. When she saw Sayuri in a bright yellow bodysuit with orange, diagonal straps, she gave her a dismayed glance. "Sayuri, you better-"

"Yosh!" interrupted Gai and he gave Sayuri the thumbs up, "Neji chose so well! Lee told me that you joined him in the mornings wearing our special bodysuit!" He nodded and jumped to the arena. "I'm sure that with your help, we can convince Neji to be more youthful! Behold the power of youth and love!"

"I hadn't thought of that," admitted Sayuri and she glanced the Hyuuga council evilly, "You know, it's not a bad idea…I actually love it. I'll try to convince Neji."

Hyuuga Hotaka glared her murderously, his hands twitching.

"He'd look just as manly as you," cooed Sayuri, clasping her hands together dramatically, "He'll be the epitome of a youthful Hyuuga!" And she transformed into Neji, wearing a green bodysuit and adopting the 'Nice Guy' pose. "Yosh! Greetings to you, Hiashi-sama!"

The Hyuuga patriarch used all his well-practiced restraint or he would've yelled at her. He also ignored Inuzuka Tsume's loud and scandalous laughter.

"She's taking this too far," mumbled Shizune as she watched Gai hugging Sayuri. She sighed when she heard Akira gasp in horror.

"Yosh! Akira, your student is sooooooooooo youthful! You must be proud!" Gai gave the swordsman the thumbs up and Sayuri ended her transformation. "Akira, you're so happy that you're crying! Yosh!"

"And you know, Gai-sensei, I think Neji needs to train more, he has less stamina than I thought!" Sayuri gave Hiashi a crafty smile that the Hyuuga didn't like at all. "For example, the other day he couldn't-"

"Shut up!" interrupted Nadeshiko, "I don't care if you want to embarrass yourself but don't drag anyone else this!"

"Nadeshiko…" muttered Sayuri, frowning, "I'm not embarrassing you in any way. Why are you here, anyway?"

"I'm a Tokujo so I can watch this if I want to," said the Yamanaka, she sighed when Akira tugged at her, "Are you trying to kill Akira-sensei? What kind of bet did you lose to wear that?"

"Well, Neji loved it," said Sayuri, "It had to be different from Gai-san so that everyone could distinguish us during my exam. But yellow might not be my color, that's why I added the orange stripes."

"Show-off," said Nadeshiko angrily, "I didn't know you were so eager to prove that you're not a wallflower but this is outrageous! Change your clothes, Sayuri! You're embarrassing sensei!"

"I second that and it's an order," said Tsunade.

"But Tsunade-sama, I thought you agreed when I told you that-"

"Change yourself now or I'm failing you!"

"But Tsunade-sama, I-"

"Now!"

"I didn't bring other clothes."

"Tsunade-sama, there's nothing wrong with her bodysuit," intervened Gai, "And it shows off her figure!"

Sayuri blanched.

Tsunade smirked. "Yes, all of us can see that," she said, "She developed nicely, didn't she, Kakashi?" The Copy nin nodded at her but said nothing, his eye on his orange book. "She's slender and has curves in the right places…she might have an even better body than Ino, don't you think, Inoichi?…true, she's not voluptuous like Hinata but…" She smirked when Sayuri disappeared from the arena.

Hiashi turned to see the sannin and nodded at her. Akira would've kissed her.

"Ah, you know how to handle her, Tsunade-sama," commented Hyuuga Masaru.

Tsunade nodded. "Shizune can do that too."

Hyuuga Yuuma glanced Shizune with impolite interest. "Really?"

Kurenai glared him. "Of course, she's her sensei too."

Finally, Sayuri returned to the arena. She was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants and instead of a braid, she'd done her hair in a bun.

And so, her examination began. The first part consisted in showing her performance of kata.

"That's an unusual style," commented Asuma.

"She's fast," said Inoichi.

"Her style isn't elegant or graceful like ours," Hyuuga Yuuma told Hiashi.

"Were you expecting her to be as graceful as a Hyuuga?" said Tsume with a hint of disdain, "I like her style and her footwork is good."

Shibi nodded. "Her movements resemble those of a mantis."

"That's to be expected," commented Shizune, "Itsuki's sister used to be her sparring partner and her sensei, to some degree."

"Ah, you're talking about the mantises that helped Shino," said Kurenai and Shizune nodded, "Kiba's told me that they like him a lot."

"That's right," said Shizune and she glanced the present Hyuuga sideways, "Itsuki hates Neji-kun, you know. He calls him 'Hyuuga brat' and is very hostile with him."

"Really?" commented Kurenai, smirking at Hyuuga Hiashi, "You know, I think that she barely cares about Neji, she wasn't worried about him the other day."

The Hyuuga patriarch glanced Kurenai with contempt but said nothing. Behind him, Hyuuga Kuro kept his glance on Sayuri's movements and he turned to Hyuuga Nobu. "Even though her style is obviously inferior to the Jyuuken, it might have an advantage over other styles."

Hyuuga Nobu nodded. "Besides, I interrogated a few members of the branch and it seems that she's familiarized with our style." He frowned. "She's even been helping a child with his kata."

"Neji's the one who must've taught her," said Hyuuga Yuuma with disdain.

"She was Soujiro's teammate," said Hyuuga Masaru, "She mentioned that when we met her."

"I doubt that she learned any kata from Soujiro," replied Hiashi's father, "Unlike Neji, he wasn't gifted or-"

"Soujiro was more talented than some members of the main house," snapped Nadeshiko, "So talented that his son-" and she pointed at Hyuuga Yuuma, "-loved to activate his seal."

"Those accusations are very serious, young lady," said Hyuuga Kuro.

"Not to mention unfounded," said Hyuuga Yuuma, "My son is a respectable-"

"A despicable man!" snapped Nadeshiko and she was about to say more when Akira covered her mouth and dragged her.

"Nadeshiko-chan, remember that you're a Tokujo," said the swordsman, hugging her briefly, "It wouldn't matter if you had proof, they'll never admit it."

* * *

.

"How did you do in your genjutsu exam?" asked Kiba.

"Even though Shizune-san refused to tell me the results, I'm sure that I passed it," said Shino.

"Those are good news," said Hinata.

"By the way, I saw Sakura the other day," commented Kiba and he glanced Shino, "She thinks you wanted to ask her out on a date the other day."

"So that's why she was acting so weird," said Shino and he shook his head, "I was trying to guilt-trip her into telling me the truth, that's why I praised her and mentioned Hinata."

"That explains it," said Kiba, "I'll tell her…" he shook his head. "No, maybe Hinata should. I'm sure she won't attack her but me?" He winced. "I don't want to be the messenger."

"I apologize for the inconveniences that my paranoia has given you," said Shino.

"Oh, so you finally admit that you were being paranoid," said Kiba, "Good. You might want to tell Itsuki."

"No, I think he'll stop annoying me for a while if I pretend to distrust Sayuri-san," said Shino, "My father commented that her taijutsu exam would be today, he told me that he'd go to watch her fight Gai-sensei."

"Of all the jounin she could get, she ended up with him," said Kiba, shaking his head, "There's something wrong with that girl."

"It was Neji who chose her paper," said Shino and he adjusted his glasses, "He seemed very protective of her." And he turned to Hinata. "I saw Team Asuma yesterday and Ino commented that Sayuri-san is living in the Hyuuga compound."

"Yes," said Hinata, "The elders don't like her, especially my grandfather and Yuuma-san." She lowered her head. "And she did challenge Yuuto-san after he threatened Kyo-kun. I heard they're going to fight after the tournament."

"What did Neji say?" asked Kiba.

"He tried to intervene but some of the elders thought that it was a good idea," said Hinata, "They expect Yuuto-san to defeat her." She nodded. "I think they also hope that if she loses, she'll stop annoying them."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Why haven't they thrown her out?"

"They don't want," said Hinata uncomfortably, "I think it's become a matter of pride. I think they want to break her or something like that."

Kiba chuckled. "I don't think they'll succeed. If she can deal with Shino, she can deal with anyone." And he turned towards Hinata. "Did you know that she beat him in a battle of wills the other day?"

"That was a childish, immature game," said Shino, "She only won because I didn't want to spend the rest of my day with such a fruitless activity."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Riiiiiiiiiiiiight."

* * *

.

The second part of Sayuri's taijutsu exam started and the rest of the jounin watched the fight. The purpose of that phase was to judge the aspirant's skills in combat so it wasn't necessary for Sayuri to defeat Maito Gai and it was obvious that Gai _wasn't going to fight with all his skills_ or the exercise would be rendered pointless.

Gai had started with his famous Dynamic Entry but Sayuri had dodged and then, Gai proceeded to exchange blows with her. After a while, Sayuri tried to kick him but the taijutsu master counterattacked with a low spinning sweep kick. She fell and was barely able to deflect a punch from Gai. However, she failed to use the mantis hook due to Gai's speed.

Sayuri dodged by rolling away and once she was on her feet, she attempted to punch Gai but her blows wouldn't connect due to his skills and speed. Gai tried to kick her but she deflected and instead of trying to catch his foot, she let him continue his swift attack.

Gai immediately attempted to punch her, she moved to her left and then, he tried to kick and when his leg descended after she avoided him, Sayuri used a spinning heel kick enhanced with chakra, effectively hitting him.

Some spectators winced when Gai stumbled backwards but he was able to avoid the following blows, particularly one that was directed to the gap between the jaw and the neck. He soon counterattacked, his fist aiming for Sayuri's jaw. However, the kunoichi was able to deflect his blow.

Gai soon surprised her by increasing his speed and launching an alternate succession of high and low kicks. Sayuri was hit more than once, her pride insulted when Akira cheered on her. She was reminded of Akira's attack on her and of Shino and Midori's wounds. Besides, she was sure that Hyuuga Hotaka and Hyuuga Yuuma were inwardly laughing at her.

She exchanged more blows with Gai and after increasing her speed with chakra, she counterattacked several times with the mantis hook. She found herself trying to hit acupuncture points faster, faster, faster.

Gai obviously dodged and kept a constant speed to see what she could do. When she tried another spinning heel, the green-clad jounin acted fast enough and caught her leg and threw her away. Sayuri jumped and suddenly, she felt a current of air so she jumped again to avoid Gai's unusual attack from behind and after increasing her speed with chakra once again, she was able to hit him.

The green-clad jounin stumbled and when Sayuri launched at him, he spun and kicked her away, then, he launched at her. However, Sayuri bent to avoid his next attack and jumped away swiftly, only to launch at him again. Gai tried to kick her away again but Sayuri was able to deflect his attack and she struck him as hard as she could, sending him stumbling.

Gai bent backwards and with his hands on the floor, he started a series of kicks after spinning. Sayuri easily avoided his kicks and jumped away, just to be followed. She raised her leg as to kick him and then, she suddenly changed her direction and punched him repeatedly. She was punched back and was sent across the arena.

Lee's mentor jumped and launched at her. Sayuri widened her eyes and rolled away to avoid his punch. Gai's attack created a cloud of smoke but they jumped away and Sayuri barely avoided Gai's Dynamic Entry. She took advantage of Gai's attack and she kicked him as hard as she could in midair, sending him flying towards their spectators.

Many winced or gasped as he was about to hit Kakashi.

3…2…1…

Kakashi merely stepped aside to avoid him, his uncovered eye still fixed on his porn.

This didn't go unnoticed by Maito Gai and everyone in the vicinity heard his frustrated cry when he broke through the wall. "Gahh! Kakashi! Why do you have to act so cool?"

Kakashi looked up, unfazed. "Did someone say something?"

* * *

.

"Isn't that Sayuri?" said Kiba.

Shino nodded. "And she's with Neji."

"Do you think she passed her taijutsu exam?" said Hinata.

"Of course," said Shino and he frowned, "But it looks like she got a few bruises."

They watched the couple sit on a bench from afar and to their amusement, Sayuri poked Neji twice. The Hyuuga prodigy shook his head at her but he didn't seem annoyed and he even flicked Sayuri on her forehead.

"I think it'd be better if we don't interrupt them," said Shino.

They continued their way and entered a restaurant. To their surprise, they saw Daichi and Kaoru eating with a very handsome boy.

"Hey, that's Sayuri's admirer," said Kiba. In the Inuzuka's opinion, he hadn't spoken very loudly but as soon as the words left his mouth, Daichi stiffened. Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Kiba-kun, that's rude," said Hinata.

Taking joy in the fact that Hinata was scolding Kiba for his indiscretion, Shino spared the trio a brief glance. It seemed that Daichi and Kaoru's luck had improved for they were wearing kimonos of good quality and Kaoru was even wearing ribbons on her hair. He shook his head and sat down.

.

"You blushed!" mocked a silver-haired boy, "You blushed, Daichi! It was only for a second but you blushed!"

"You're blind! Delusional!" retorted Daichi, "You're delusional, Takehiko!"

"He's in loooooooooooove!" mocked Kaoru and she high-fived the silver-haired boy, "You should give him advice on stealing girlfriends!"

"Shut up!" demanded Daichi.

Takehiko's teal eyes danced with mirth. "Wait until we tell Aki-sama, he'll no longer be one of her favorites!"

Daichi's glare would've made Neji proud. "Shut up!" And he glanced sideways before muttering. "And don't mention her name here, it's dangerous."

Takehiko looked away, his voice empty of emotion. "It's not fair." He shrugged. "We're so far from them and yet…" He sighed.

Kaoru glanced him worriedly and she even patted him. "I know."

.

"Gai-san hits very hard," said Sayuri, "I was hoping that he'd be more injured after he broke that wall but…"

"He may act like a clown but he's the best taijutsu master in Konoha," said Neji, "And he wasn't even fighting with all his strength or he would've wiped the floor with you…literally."

"I agree," said Sayuri and she rubbed her bruised cheek, "I was hoping to avoid using much chakra in that fight but…" She shrugged. "I didn't expect him to return so soon to the arena and he was smiling like there was no tomorrow." She patted Neji. "I can't believe that you've trained with him these last years, I'm impressed." She sighed tiredly. "He returned to the arena and continued fighting as if nothing had happened."

"What did Hiashi-sama say when you appeared wearing that _**thing**_?"

Sayuri laughed. "I think he wanted to yell at me and Hinata-sama's grandfather had a look of utter revulsion, I think I saw a vein bulging." She sighed, contented. "But you should've seen their faces when I transformed into you after I told Gai-san that I'd try to convince you to wear his bodysuit. I even made the Nice Guy Pose and Hiashi-sama was horrified."

Neji nodded at her and frowned when she rubbed her arm. "I think you should go to the hot springs."

"That's a good idea," said Sayuri, "Why don't you come too? You fought Kakashi-san yesterday and you didn't want me to heal you."

Neji shrugged. "You rubbed that ointment on my back so…so I'm fine…"

"I could also give you another massage," said Sayuri and she raised an eyebrow when she observed him, "Are you blushing?"

"Of course not!" said Neji too defensively, "It's just…I…never mind."

"You know, you don't have to be all stoic with me," said Sayuri, "We're friends…I guess…" Her shoulders dropped slightly. "We've known each other for so long…you care about me, right?"

Neji raised his eyebrows and nodded at her. "We're friends."

"And you don't hate me, right?" said Sayuri, "Soujiro-"

"He would've liked us to continue our friendship," said Neji and he smiled at her briefly, "Besides, I guess it's always been easy for me to have a soft spot for you."

And suddenly, Sayuri hugged him. "Neji!" The genius returned the hug tentatively. "You know, I missed you a lot when I was traveling."

"Really?" Sayuri nodded. "I'm sure you must've been busy learning things, Sayuri-chan."

Sayuri nodded and ended the embrace. "I saw lots of things and I met lots of people."

"I should've asked Tsunade-sama to make you come back," said Neji, "I'm sorry about that."

"I talked with her about that the other day, after she told me that Nadeshiko wasn't the one who used the genjutsu on Akira-sensei," said Sayuri, "Tsunade-sama told me that Akira-sensei was the one who asked her to keep me away."

"Akira-sensei?" repeated Neji, "But why?"

"He told her that because of Nadeshiko," said Sayuri and she shrugged, "I haven't asked him but…"

"He must have his reasons," said Neji, "He may be annoying but he's very smart." He shrugged. "I'm starting to think that eccentricity is a requisite to be a jounin."

Sayuri grinned. "You've just agreed with Itsuki."

Neji glared her half-heartedly. "Shut up."

* * *

.

"Your shoulder is almost completely healed," commented Sayuri as she examined Shino.

"You weren't joking when you said that you'd be wearing that thing," said Shino after he caught sight of green sleeves below the black cloak.

"No, I wasn't joking," said Sayuri and she applied chakra into his shoulder, "Lee-san has more stamina than I initially thought."

"Do you actually run around Konoha with that thing?"

"Yes, I only wear the cloak on top of it after I'm done," said Sayuri, "Many people have already seen me like this. You should've seen Neji when he saw me wearing it for the first time, his face was priceless."

Shino nodded.

"Tenten-san fell backwards when I presented myself in her training grounds with it," commented Sayuri, "She said something about Lee-san brainwashing me."

"Why do you insist in wearing it?"

"I love annoying Hiashi-sama and the council," she said, "Besides, some Hyuuga are also freaked out because of my antics." She chuckled. "And the other day, I tried to convince Neji to wear the bodysuit but he refused." She squirmed suddenly. "Your bugs…"

Shino moved his kikaichu away from his shoulder.

"I can't believe you ended up keeping this," commented Sayuri as she glanced the jacket with a missing sleeve that Shino was wearing.

"I only wear it when I come to visit you for the examination of my shoulder," replied Shino.

"You should wear something else when you take your taijutsu exam," suggested Sayuri, "Hmm…maybe clothes like the ones Neji wears…"

"Maybe," conceded Shino.

Sayuri ran her left hand across his arm. "You have nice skin." She told him in a matter-of-fact voice. "It's smooth and without a single scar."

"Are you done?"

Sayuri blinked.

"With my shoulder?"

She nodded. "I forgot that you don't like being touched." She shrugged. "It won't happen again."

"I'm glad," said Shino, "I don't like your hands." Sayuri blinked. "They're cold." He almost smirked when Sayuri rolled her eyes, she was unable to refuse his statement. "I heard that Ino and Sakura are away."

"Yes," said Sayuri with a frown, "Actually, many medic nin had to leave because of a volcanic eruption."

Shino frowned.

"Fortunately, the villagers began the evacuation in time but some delayed and…" Sayuri shrugged, "I heard five people died and some are injured but most of the villagers are fine. Tsunade-sama sent many chuunin and genin to help, Sakura told me that Kiba-kun's sister was going."

Shino nodded. "I hadn't heard about that volcanic eruption."

"That's because you've been busy and I can't picture you gossiping," said Sayuri and she stopped applying chakra, "There you go."

* * *

.

The day of the tournament arrived. Tsunade explained the rules, which were few and simple. Many aspirants groaned when she told him that each match would have to last at least one minute. The Hokage told them that the point of that rule was so that everyone could display their skills.

They also couldn't maim their opponents or kill them for obvious reasons.

Each aspirant had to fight four times and because it wasn't a normal tournament, there would be no winner. Also, no one would fight consecutively.

Shino glanced the arena, it was located in what used to be training grounds 27 and 28. Because the tournament wasn't open to civilians and genin or chuunin who weren't aspirants, Tsunade hadn't ordered to build an imposing stadium. There were balconies and booths but other than that, they had kept it simple. Also, there was a lake that occupied a good portion of the arena.

"Doubts? No?" said Tsunade and she nodded at Genma.

A screen that was attached to the Hokage's balcony began changing of names very quickly and suddenly, it stopped.

"Sayuri vs. Kurama Kichirou."

"Tsunade-sama, you didn't bet on me fighting first, did you?" asked Sayuri as she read her name.

"Stop talking," said the Hokage a bit too defensively, "Kurama Kichirou is already there."

"I can see that," said Sayuri and she put on the hood of her black cloak before jumping to the arena.

"Kurama Kichirou is a genjutsu user," Shino told Neji, "Do you think she has a plan?"

The Hyuuga genius shook his head. "Fortunately, she's trained blindfolded so maybe…maybe she'll fight with her eyes closed."

Shino raised his eyebrows. If he recalled correctly, she had bandages around her eyes when they first met and also, a cane of glowing strings. _'Interesting…'_ And he tilted his head. _'Sayuri-san, you are so paranoid…'_

Kichirou's dark blue eyes narrowed when Sayuri took out a black mask from one of her sleeves. The chestnut-haired man narrowed them even more when she put it on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, were you the one who made her wear those un-youthful clothes?" said Gai.

Tsunade shook her head and raised her voice. "Begin!"

"If you think that by closing your eyes or wearing that, you'll avoid my techniques, you're wrong," said Kichirou, "I-"

Sayuri threw a smoke bomb and disappeared from everyone's view. The Hyuuga present didn't bother to activate their bloodline limit, they knew that she had that cloak so they preferred to wait. After all, the smoke was starting to dissipate and they didn't want to seem anxious.

"So that's how you want to play," muttered Kichirou and he shrugged, "It's true that I'm a Kurama but I know that genjutsu can't be used against all my opponents." He began looking for her with his eyes. _'She'll have to come out sooner or later…'_

He suddenly leapt away to dodge a rain of senbon and in response, he threw a series of kunai. "There you are!"

"Why does she have to be so impatient?" said Neji more to himself, "She could've waited until the minute was over and then, attack him with ninjutsu."

Shino silently agreed. He saw her dodge more of Kichirou's kunai and he wondered if Sayuri would simply blow him away. He also wondered why she wore that black mask. _'Intimidation? Hmm…but he works at the T&I Force so it doesn't make much sense…'_

The Aburame watched her circle Kichirou and he raised an eyebrow. Her hands were wrapped by her glowing strings, imitating the forelegs of a mantis.

Kichirou began performing a few hand seals and hit the ground. "Take this!"

Chakra was released in the form of a big shockwave, sending his enemy away.

"Sayuri!"

Kichirou launched at her, feeling confident. He took out a kunai and attacked her with it but she deflected it with her glowing hands. He spun and he performed the same technique, albeit in a less potent way. Then, he took advantage of the dizziness she appeared to be victim of and he almost succeeded in punching her. He took advantage of the momentum when she dodged and spun to his left as quickly as he could, then, he took hold of her arm.

Unfortunately for him, he got hit with her other arm. However, he didn't let her go, clinging to her frantically even after she kept hitting him until she drew blood.

"If I win…" he said, wincing, "If I win, Nadeshiko-san will go out with me…she told me so…" With his free hand, he took out a small scroll. "Release!" Purplish smoke surrounded them. To Kichirou's surprise and dismay, the ground glowed suddenly and gusts of wind cleared the air immediately.

"How did you do that? When?"

Kichirou let out a frustrated snarl when Sayuri didn't reply and he released her. He leapt back and threw a series of kunai at her. He threw more kunai and he suddenly took out a small music box with a tag attached to it, he opened it and began performing hand seals.

The music box played a very relaxing, pleasant melody…so pleasant that a few people present began dozing off.

To Kichirou's surprise and apprehension, Sayuri took several steps back and she even stumbled with the cloak. He threw a kunai that went past her head and he frowned when she didn't move to dodge which caused her cloak to be grazed. Deciding that it wouldn't do for him to underestimate her, he threw more kunai and she barely dodged one of them, the other hitting her on her legs. He launched at her and he smirked, storing as much chakra as he could in his hands and then, to the surprise of many, he stopped abruptly and spun.

He spun just in time to face a black-clad figure and release a big chakra shockwave that sent his latest opponent away.

"I knew it," he muttered, "If you thought you could fool me with that dummy-"

He was suddenly struck from behind and he fell due to the speed of the attack.

"What?"

He rolled away to avoid a kick that raised a small cloud of smoke. He jumped away, rubbing his head. "Kage Bunshin?" He shook his head. "But I hit her." He performed more hand seals and the music box played louder.

"It's time to sleep, Sayuri!"

"Misao-san, leave!"

But the cloaked figure that Kichirou had thought was a dummy jumped towards him and tried to hit him. Kichirou dodged narrowly and took out an ocarina. He began playing it and he watched with satisfaction as the two cloaked figures trembled.

'_Misao, huh?'_

He watched with fascination as both of them raised their hands in unison as if they were puppets submitted to his will. He concentrated even more and they removed their masks. He missed a note when he saw the face of his last attacker.

A bug with big eyes was watching him.

A big, enormous bug with huge eyes was watching him.

'_A summon?'_

He played more frantically, wondering what he should do about the other bug. He walked towards Sayuri, her eyes were open and it was only because he'd forced her to keep them like that. He abruptly began playing another melody.

'_Relax, relax, relax…'_

He smirked inwardly when her eyes became hazy. He turned his head towards the huge bug and winked at it. The creature tried to move but to no avail and it seemed that it was in pain. _'Weird…'_

Kichirou glanced his music box and decided that he should let it control that awful, ugly thing. He made his way towards it and began kicking it until it practically reached the bug. The 'thing', as he dubbed it, cringed.

Then, he began making his way towards Sayuri and he stopped playing, letting a minute pass before he approached her. Her eyes were hazy, the genjutsu was still working. He approached her cautiously and he even took out a locket that produced violet fumes. He got closer, closer, closer.

"State your name."

Sayuri replied, her eyes hazy. "Ito Sayuri."

"Who are your parents?"

"Ito Ryuutaro, Ito Akemi."

"Age?"

"17."

He stepped forward, the locket still producing the fumes.

"State the names of the members of Team Akira in alphabetical order."

"Hyuuga Soujiro, Ito Sayuri, Kido Akira, Yamanaka Nadeshiko."

Another step forward.

"Tell me the nicknames that Akira-san gave you and Nadeshiko."

"The flowers of Team Akira. Sometimes he called me 'Little Blossom' and he would call Nadeshiko the 'Platinum Blossom'."

Kichirou gaped at her and he turned to glance Nadeshiko with incredulity. "The flowers of Team Akira?" He shook his head. "That's right. Nadeshiko means carnation." He smiled sheepishly at the Yamanaka, who was blushing as some jounin chuckled at her expense. "I thought she'd say Nadeshiko-chan and Sayuri-chan."

He took another step forward and smirked when he saw that her eyes were still hazy.

"Are you dating Hyuuga Neji?"

"No."

Another step forward.

Kichirou took out a kunai.

.

And blood was spilled.

To his misfortune, he was the one wounded.

Sayuri had attacked him with the mantis hook with a remarkable speed using wind chakra. She barely gave him time to breathe before she continued a vicious combo of kicks and punches. Kichirou could only wince as she struck him until she rendered him unconscious.

The music box suddenly stopped playing and the cloaked bug shook its head.

"About time, Sayuri-chan…his music made me dizzy."

"I'm sorry for all the inconveniences," said Sayuri and she waved at Nadeshiko, "Looks like you won't be going out with him." To prove her point, she tied him with strings and she repressed the urge to wince when her hand suddenly hurt too much.

"You were under a genjutsu! I saw your eyes!" snapped Nadeshiko.

"Oh, that? It was a partial henge or Partial Transformation, however you want to call it," explained Sayuri and suddenly, her eyes looked hazy. "Some even consider it a genjutsu but it doesn't matter because your friend was too busy and far enough from me to fool him."

"But Kichirou should've known! He's the best!" replied Nadeshiko.

"That's why I let you attack me that other day," said Sayuri casually, "It's like you told me, _Nadeshiko-chan_. My chakra control is excellent so I simply imitated the way it would flow if I were under a genjutsu." She smirked. "I was hoping that he would buy it, he surely took his time and it was very boring to act like some lifeless doll, you know." She nodded. "In the end, everything worked to my advantage. He used the information you gave him, incomplete information and so...he played the prelude to my victory."

"Since when do you like drama?" snapped Nadeshiko.

"We've taught her well," intervened Sayuri's summon, "So you're her annoying teammate, huh? Now I see why Midori wanted to cut your pretty face." Midoriko's mother tilted her head. "So who's the proctor here? The kid's unconscious and Sayuri-chan's fine."

"Misao-san…"

Tsunade coughed. "Winner: Ito Sayuri." Hyuuga Hotaka coughed pointedly and Tsunade shrugged, she'd forgotten about the issue of the last name.

"Ah, Tsunade-san! Long time no see!" greeted Misao enthusiastically and she decreased her size to that of a parrot, leaving the cloak on the floor, "Why don't we play poker after Sayuri-chan beats her fourth opponent? I need money, Itsuki's birthday is approaching! You're not broken, are you?" She jumped excitedly when she caught sight of Shibi. "An Aburame! And you look soooooooooooooo delicious! Midori has good taste!"

Sayuri slapped the palm of her hand over her face and shook her head, unaware that Tsunade had done the same. Shino raised an eyebrow, watching his father from afar. The leader of the Aburame clan was watching the mantis with polite interest.

"Misao-san, that's not Shino-kun."

"Really? I'm glad, he's too old for Midori."

Shibi raised his eyebrows. Behind him, Inuzuka Tsume roared with laughter and some jounin were smirking.

"M-Misao-san!"

"Yes?"

"Just come with me, please," pleaded Sayuri and Misao nodded before making her way to her head, "Shibi-sama, my apologies! I'm really, really sorry." She bowed profusely and she almost cried in frustration when Misao spoke again.

"Is that the famous Shino-kun?" Misao asked, pointing in the direction of Shibi's son, "That must be him! He looks delicious, not nearly as much as the one you apologized to but he seems okay."

"Misao-san, please, stop talking," begged Sayuri as she began making her way to Neji and Shino. Tsunade nodded at Shiranui Genma, who disappeared in a puff of smoke only to appear at the arena and retrieve Kurama Kichirou.

"But why?" asked Misao loudly and everyone could hear her, "I'm just stating the truth. You are so strange, Sayuri-chan." The mantis tilted her head. "You were gossiping about him the other day, I remember that you-"

"I didn't!"

"But you said something about his sense of humor," replied Misao absentmindedly.

"Misao-san, please…"

"Ah, yes! I remember now! You said that he was funny because of his malicious nature, didn't you?"

"M-Misao-san!"

"Yes?"

"Please, be quiet."

Neji coughed when Sayuri arrived. Sayuri sighed resignedly at him and then, she glanced Shino with embarrassment. "This is Misao-san, Midori-san's sister."

"I hadn't noticed," said Shino dryly.

"So you're Midori's sweetheart, huh?" said Misao, glancing him from head to toes, "Not bad, not bad." She nodded appreciatively. "Midori likes you a lot, you know." She turned to Neji. "You must be Hyuuga Neji."

"That's right," said the prodigy.

"My daughter told me about you, she also mentioned a guy named Kiba," said Misao, "She told me that you're a bit shy."

"Misao-san!"

"I'm not shy," said Neji politely.

"Right, you don't struck me as the shy, cute type," said Misao, nodding. She turned her head to Shino. "So, Shino-kun, what are your intentions with my sister?"

"Misao-san…"

"I intend to be a good friend of hers."

"But Itsuki told us that you were flirting with her."

"I was merely tormenting him," admitted Shino and he spared Sayuri a glance, "It's like Sayuri-san said, I have a malicious nature."

Sayuri blushed with embarrassment, lowering her head. "Shino-kun, not you too."

"It's my turn," said Neji and they turned to see the screen.

"Hyuuga Neji vs. Kurama Kouki."

"That one is going to be easy, he's a genjutsu user," said Sayuri as he watched Kurama Kouki make his way towards the arena.

Neji nodded and jumped into the arena, landing gracefully.

"Show off," muttered Sayuri with a grin.

"I heard that you're living in the Hyuuga compound," commented Shino, "And that you're very popular with the elders."

"Not all of them are bad," admitted Sayuri, "For example, I think that Masaru-sama has sense of humor and a couple of them are somewhat objective. The villains are Hyuuga Yuuma and Hyuuga Hotaka, you know."

"Why didn't your last name appear?" asked Shino.

"That's complicated to explain," said Sayuri and they watched Neji activate his Byakugan, "I guess he'll have to wait until the minute is over to beat him completely."

Shino nodded and he glanced Misao, who was watching the match. "You mentioned that you were dizzy. Was it because of your ear? Mantises only have one and I suppose that the melody was causing you great discomfort."

"Yes," said Misao, "It was annoying for a while but I grew with Itsuki so it wasn't that bad. Besides, my mother-in-law is maddening so I got used to it after a while and then, I just kept acting. I like drama."

Shino nodded.

"Midori mentioned that you're warm," commented Misao and she went to poke him, "That's normal, you wear so maaaaaaaaaaaaany clothes."

Sayuri sighed in resignation, there was no way to silence Misao. She shook her head and continued watching Neji's match.

"You played your part well, Sayuri-san."

Sayuri shrugged. "You gave me the idea the other day."

"Oh."

"That's right."

"So you're fine."

"Of course."

Shino frowned inwardly but said nothing.

* * *

.

"Aburame Shino vs. Noriyuki."

"Good luck, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded and began descending the stairs. Just like Neji, his opponent jumped into the arena and a couple of girls giggled and even cheered on him.

Noriyuki was a young man with maroon hair tied into a short ponytail and hazel eyes. He wore a loose-fitting, light green shirt with long sleeves that was open at the torso and dark green pants that reached around his mid-calves. He waved at Akira and the jounin grinned at him uneasily.

"Do you know him?" asked Asuma.

"Unfortunately," mumbled Akira, "You know, I might cheer on Shino-kun this time, Kurenai."

Back at the arena, Shino glanced Noriyuki and saw a katana attached to his back. _'A swordsman?'_

"Shino-kun, was it?"

Shino nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard about you," said Noriyuki.

"Really?"

Noriyuki nodded. "I heard that Akira-san attacked you under the influence of a genjutsu."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't maim you and I heard from reliable sources that it wasn't for lack of trying," said Noriyuki, "The first time I sparred with him, I only lasted a minute and I'm sure that it was because he wanted it that way." He nodded. "I usually pester him about training me, I'd really like him to be my master but…" He shrugged. "I hope that if I prove my value here, he'll allow me to become his apprentice."

Noriyuki took out his sword and smiled at Shino.

Tsunade sighed. "Begin!"

But both combatants remained immobile, waiting for the other to attack. Thirty seconds later, Noriyuki adopted a stance but stayed in his place.

"I take it that both are calm, patient men," commented Misao, "And I can see why that lad isn't accepted. There are some flaws in his stance."

Shino tilted his head. If he played well his cards, he wouldn't waste too much chakra.

"Aren't you going to attack me, Shino-kun?"

Kikaichu emerged from Shino's sleeves in the form of black clouds and flew towards Noriyuki in a spiraling motion. Noriyuki moved out of the way and threw a set of kunai towards Shino. The Aburame jumped away and threw his own set of kunai towards Noriyuki. Noriyuki deflected them with his katana and threw an exploding tag towards the kikaichu.

The dark bugs scattered and most of them avoided being wounded. They buzzed menacingly and followed Noriyuki, who began running away from them in an undignified way.

Shino sweatdropped and he spared a glance towards the screen. He could finish Noriyuki off.

Just a bit more to the left. There!

A medium-sized cloud of kikaichu suddenly engulfed Noriyuki. They had been hiding in a tree and they'd launched at the swordsman as fast as they could. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and instead of surrounding Noriyuki, the kikaichu found themselves attached to a log.

"Gotcha!"

From above, Noriyuki appeared, his sword raised, the sun shining behind him.

He struck a clone and the bugs that formed it scattered before engulfing him. However, he was soon replaced by a log with an exploding tag. This time, the bugs were caught in the explosion. Noriyuki appeared in the center of the arena and threw a set of kunai towards his left. He quickly spun and threw an exploding tag behind him.

Deciding that he shouldn't go into the area with trees, he bit his thumb and performed hand seals. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A strange animal appeared in the arena. Some women squealed.

"Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"

.

The creature had a long, thin head and a large bushy tail. Most of its body had gray, bushy fur but there was a broad black band bordered with white.

"Yo!" it greeted with a male voice, "What's up, Noriyuki?"

Noriyuki rubbed his head. "Hello, Ayumu. I need you to find a bug-user." The swordsman looked up to glance Tsunade. "He's an anteater."

The Hokage nodded.

Ayumu tilted his head. "I will aid you but I hope you don't mind if I eat some of the bugs."

"That's fine," said Noriyuki, "He's got tons of them, but I should warn you that they eat chakra."

Ayumu nodded and he began separating scents. "Three o'clock."

Noriyuki nodded and threw three exploding tags. He quickly threw a set of kunai in the opposite direction. A cloud of bugs emerged from the trees and approached in a spiraling motion.

Ayumu glared them. "Get away!" Noriyuki held him quickly and jumped away with him. The kikaichu followed them and Noriyuki even had to dodge a set of kunai with his summon in arms. Ayumu began molding chakra and he suddenly spat at their pursuers, covering them with sticky saliva.

"They were holding exploding tags," said Ayumu and he suddenly caught some sneaky kikaichu with his tongue at an amazing speed with his tongue and ate them. "They aren't very tasty but they will do." He tilted his head. "Your bug-user is good at hiding. I'm sure he must've been good at Hide and Seek when he was a child."

More kikaichu emerged and attacked from different directions but Ayumu caught them easily with his tongue.

Noriyuki nodded and he took out five exploding tags. To his surprise, Shino decided to emerge from the trees.

"Is he a clone?" asked Noriyuki. Ayumu sniffed, separating the scents. _'Metal, sweat and paper…and lettuce?'_

Ayumu shook his head. "He's not a bug clone."

Noriyuki nodded. "I'm glad you decided to come out."

Shino nodded. "You have an interesting summon." He adjusted his glasses. "He ate my bugs."

"You're a bit slow," said Ayumu, "I'm an anteater, Noriyuki mentioned it."

"Of course," said Shino with a brief nod.

"Hmm…you aren't sending bugs to sneak up on us," commented Ayumu, "Are you going to surrender?"

Shino shook his head. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Do you eat mantises?"

Ayumu turned to see Noriyuki with confusion. "Oi, did you hit him in the head before you summoned me? This guy is weird!"

Noriyuki glanced Shino weirdly. "I guess you want to know because of the mantis summoner that was chatting with you before we started fighting."

"That's right," admitted Shino, "One of her summons annoys me but he's not here right now."

"You are veeeeeeeeery weird," said Ayumu, "And you're not trying to distract us or I'd know."

Shino nodded. "I noticed. You have a keen sense of smell. You detected my exploding tags."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Noriyuki.

Shino took out a kunai and adopted a fighting stance.

"Is this guy for real?" commented Ayumu, "His posture isn't good, he's worse than you! Plus, is he mad? A katana versus a kunai?" He blinked. "Noriyuki?"

"I'll fight him," said the swordsman with conviction, "If he uses his bugs, you will attack him."

Ayumu nodded.

Shino surprised Noriyuki by running towards him, kunai in hand. The swordsman replied by running towards him, his katana ready to strike.

_**"Considering that you're more of a strategist, I thought you'd try to be sneaky. It'd suit you more."**_

As fast as he could and with a swift application of chakra, Shino rotated slightly just before his kunai clashed with the katana. He hit Noriyuki with his arm, surprising the swordsman. He jumped aside as fast as he could and threw a strange ball towards the anteater.

Noriyuki paled.

"Ayumuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The strange ball exploded, engulfing the anteater with yellow smoke. Noriyuki shot Shino a dirty look and was about to launch towards his summon when he suddenly found himself covered with black bugs. The swordsman trembled with anger but he kept running, even though the kikaichu were absorbing his chakra frantically.

The smoke dissipated and Noriyuki almost fell, but not due to his predicament with the kikaichu.

Ayumu blinked when he found himself completely covered in a brown, sticky substance. "Chocolate?"

"That chocolate also has honey and different kinds of fruit," said Shino calmly, his hands in his pockets.

Ayumu cringed. "But there's also cream, I can smell it and it's gone bad…it's making me nauseous…" His face turned green. "Rotten mangoes and rotten cherries and also…I want to throw up…and there are so many ants coming my way…"

The anteater shook his head, he was a summon, his mind could overrule his instincts. But more and more ants were surrounding him and he was sure that the bug-user was doing something to make them ignore the fact that a predator was there. He was hungry and he was nauseous…he wanted to cry.

"One of my teammates is an Inuzuka," commented Shino, "You were tracking me so you had to be separating scents." He adjusted his glasses. "You ignored the scent of the ants because they were already here and they didn't represent a menace. Besides, having such a strong sense of smell is a double-edged sword."

Ayumu nodded.

"Both of us must fight three times more and I don't want to waste chakra," Shino told Noriyuki and he calmly took out a kunai, "But if you insist, I can make this more painful for your summon. He's slow, that's why you had to carry him previously." Shino adjusted his glasses. "You let your guard down for him, that's why my bugs caught you this time."

Noriyuki nodded and looked up to see Tsunade. "I surrender!"

"Winner: Aburame Shino."

"I need a bath!" said Ayumu and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The kikaichu left Noriyuki and returned to Shino's sleeves.

"You know, you didn't strike me as someone who likes sweets," commented Noriyuki.

Shino approached him and murmured so that only Noriyuki could hear. "I have fangirls."

Realization dawned upon Noriyuki and he nodded sympathetically. "I feel for you." The hazel-eyed man glanced a couple of girls who were crying on his behalf and sighed.

Shino nodded and returned with Neji, Sayuri and Misao.

"That was very anticlimactic, you know," commented Misao, "But I can understand why you did that, it would've been a waste of chakra and kikaichu to fight him with ninjutsu."

"What a waste of chocolate," sighed Sayuri and Neji shook his head at her, "Why did you have all that, anyway?"

"I was going to give a couple of desserts to Kiba and some others to Hinata, but I forgot," said Shino.

"What about that ball? It was like a grenade," said Neji.

"Tenten helped me with that in exchange of a new set of kunai," said Shino, "My original plan was to use that on Kiba, he ignores me a lot sometimes." Neji sweatdropped. "However, I thought that it'd me more useful if I abstained myself from using it because of the jounin exam."

The screen showed two names and they watched one of the Kurama brothers descend the staircase. Neji turned around when Hoshi, Kyo's cousin, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Neji-san, I have a request," the Hyuuga girl told him, "Actually, it involves Sayuri-san too."

"Who are you? Who are you?" asked Misao as soon as she heard Sayuri's name. Her summoner sighed her head and promptly asked her to talk with Shino about Itsuki. She accompanied the two Hyuuga to a corner.

"I've been staying with Kyo because my uncle had to leave on a mission," began Hoshi and she blushed, "Could you try to be quieter when you…you know…" she blushed, "your cries reached our room…"

"He was tickling me," said Sayuri, "Because I tried to braid his hair…"

Hoshi shook her head. "If that's how you call it…" She shrugged. "It's just that you're too noisy and I don't want to give Kyo the talk." And she glared Neji. "Neji-san, if this keeps up, you'll be the one to explain my cousin."

Neji's brow twitched. "We'll try to be quiet but I don't understand why you-"

"And about what happened in the kitchen the other day," interrupted Hoshi, she glared the couple when they gave her confused glances, "Oh, please…I saw you…in the middle of the night…with all that chocolate…"

Neji and Sayuri exchanged confused glances.

"Just try to be discreet," advised Hoshi.

.

* * *

.

"Hyuuga Hoshi vs. Sayuri."

"Look, Sayuri-chan!" said Misao excitedly, "Our third match! I hope I can have more fun than with the blue-haired girl we fought earlier! She was no fun!"

"Hotaka-sama seems interested," commented Neji.

"I think it's time to show what I can do against the Jyuuken," said Sayuri, "But I'd wish that you were my opponent instead of Kyo-kun's cousin, it'd be more impressive."

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent," said Shino wisely, "Why? Because even the smallest bug can-"

"I agree," interrupted Neji, "Be careful."

Sayuri nodded before jumping into the arena. Hoshi was already waiting for her and she didn't seem very happy. Dimly, Sayuri realized that Hoshi had heard her comment about preferring to fight Neji and she blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Hoshi nodded.

"Misao-san, I have to defeat her with taijutsu."

Misao tilted her head and went to sit on the branch of a tree.

"You really plan to beat me without ninjutsu?" muttered Hoshi, feeling insulted. "I'm a Hyuuga."

"Is it me or is Sayuri becoming more and more inconsiderate?" wondered Tsunade and she shook her head. "Begin!"

"Sayuri-san, I have a request," said Hoshi, "If I win, you'll stop trying to force Neji-san to wear that horrible spandex bodysuit."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the one who has to explain Kyo everything since you began living with Neji-san, that's why!"

"I'm sorry, but I won't stop trying."

"Then, I'll make you!"

Hoshi activated her Byakugan and she silently cursed the cloak that Sayuri wore. Deciding that her Byakugan would be useless, she deactivated it and adopted a fighting stance. She could feel the glances of the elders boring into her back. Hyuuga Hotaka and Hyuuga Yuuma had even talked with her, demanding her to do everything she could to defeat Neji's wife.

"_**But she's Neji-san's sparring partner, she's even been helping Kyo…she knows how to deal with a Hyuuga…"**_

"_**We know so if you're unable to defeat her, at least get rid of that cloak."**_

Hoshi nodded.

"You can attack at any time," she informed Sayuri coolly. "I won't go easy on you because of Neji-san."

Sayuri adopted a stance. "I'm glad." Her hands glowed with blue chakra. "This medical technique is known as the Chakra Scalpel." Hoshi observed her hands warily and activated her Byakugan again. Sayuri nodded. "As you can see, I formed my chakra into a small, sharp blade. It can actually make cuts inside the body without creating an open wound and I suppose it's less aggressive than the one I used with wind chakra."

"So you're going to use a medical technique to counterattack the Jyuuken," said Hoshi.

"I couldn't use it in my taijutsu exam so I'll use it with you," said Sayuri. She rushed forward, throwing fast blows that Hoshi dodged.

The Hyuuga counterattacked quickly.

Unfortunately for Hoshi, Sayuri knew many of her stances because of Neji and she knew how to counterattack them. Despite this, Sayuri hadn't been able to land a hit on her with the chakra scalpel and Hoshi wondered if that really had to do with her own abilities. _'Or maybe it is because the minute has just ended.'_

But as seconds passed, she realized that Sayuri had already noticed that the minute was over. Hoshi applied more chakra into her hands but Sayuri avoided being hit by the sharp busts of chakra that she released. Despairing at her situation, Hoshi was struck in the arm by the chakra scalpel but she noted that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. This made her realized another thing.

Sayuri was holding back.

Hoshi gritted her teeth and her Byakugan blazed. It was true that she was nowhere Neji's level but that didn't mean that she was a pushover and if her Jyuken was useless, then, she'd resort to less traditional tactics.

She feinted a basic, predictable move only to pull back her hand and deliver a crushing side kick. Sayuri widened her eyes in surprise when the kick made contact and Hoshi couldn't help but smirk. Sayuri glared her and replied with a kick of her own that sent Hoshi across the arena.

The Hyuuga got up quickly and launched at Sayuri with ferocity, her pride wounded. Sayuri dodged two jabs and she jumped away when Hoshi released chakra from many of her tenketsu and made a rotating move. However, she didn't use the Kaiten and threw one set of kunai and then, another one that grazed Sayuri's cloak.

"Y-You…" Sayuri shook with anger, she should've known that Hoshi wouldn't use a technique that save for Neji, was exclusive to the main house. "My cloak…do you know-"

"You feel so secure because of it, don't you?" snapped Hoshi, "You know that without it, you wouldn't be able to beat a Hyuuga!"

"What?"

"You're just as scared of the elders as all the branch members are!" said Hoshi, "And you're so selfish that you're dragging us into your stupid pranks!"

"What are you talking about? Yuuto-"

"You sang the night before my genjutsu exam! You sang until dawn!" snapped Hoshi and she launched at Sayuri again.

Sayuri dodged her and struck her with the chakra scalpel but Hoshi was so angry that she ignored the pain. "You think you're so great because you defy the main house," she spat, "And you have the nerve to reject Neji-san in front of others!" Hoshi ducked and she grazed one of Sayuri's arms. "You may look down on me but on Neji-san? Unforgivable!"

"When have I done that?"

"You knocked him the other day!"

"That was Yuuma's fault!" replied Sayuri before bending to avoid a punch, "I didn't want to hurt Neji but I had to!"

"And you're shameless! Dragging him to the kitchen at night, when-"

"What's wrong with having a midnight snack?"

"Midnight snack? That's how you call it?"

"You're so uptight! No wonder Neji was such a stern child!"

"You're the worst thing that could've happened to him!" snapped Hoshi, "We'd always been so proud of Neji-san and now, you're ruining him! You're unworthy of him! Unworthy of living with us!"

"Is that how everyone in the branch house feel?" asked Sayuri after she kicked Hoshi away.

"Of course!" said Hoshi, "That's why no one wants to befriend you! You have the audacity to spit on the Hyuuga name!"

"I thought they were avoiding me because of the elders," admitted Sayuri, "I thought they'd ordered-"

"You irritate them but none of them are afraid of you!" said Hoshi with conviction, "We are Hyuuga! You're so arrogant! So selfish! Wearing that disgusting bodysuit, putting things on the tea, singing whenever you see Hotaka-sama, bullying the-"

"Shut up!"

"No one wants you there! Only Neji-san and Kyo and that's because he's a child!"

"I haven't got anyone in trouble so shut up!"

"What about my sister? They used the seal on her because of you!"

"I didn't mean that to happen!"

"What about Soujiro? You let him die!"

There was complete silence.

Misao, who had been silent and had served only as a spectator during the match, broke it.

"Retreat, Hyuuga."

Hoshi immediately realized that she'd made a big mistake by mentioning Soujiro for Sayuri launched at her with a strangled cry. Sayuri punched and kicked and cut with the chakra scalpel, she wanted nothing more than to hurt the woman before her.

Punch. _**"She laughed, sensei! She laughed!"**_

Kick. _**"I think you should quit being a ninja, Sayuri-chan."**_

Punch, kick, punch, kick, punch, kick. _**"I thought you would be dead by now."**_

Hoshi couldn't believe it.

Her hands moved too fast.

Her kicks were too vicious.

She was so merciless.

Hoshi could barely think and deciding that she was beaten anyway and that it was her last match, she released chakra from as many tenketsu as she was able and she spun as quickly as she could, just as Hyuuga Yuuma had instructed her. The sudden counterattack threw Sayuri away from her and Hoshi stopped, not having enough chakra to continue. She couldn't perform the Kaiten but she supposed it had been a good try.

Misao went immediately with Sayuri and she shook her head. "Surrender, Hyuuga."

Hoshi nodded when she saw how Sayuri got up, wiping the dirt off her face and glaring her. "I forfeit!"

"Winner: Sayuri."

Misao poked Sayuri. "Let's go."

Sayuri nodded, visibly calmer and when they began ascending the staircase that would take her back with Neji and Shino, Misao spoke. "Itsuki should come, you know." Sayuri sighed and she bit her thumb before slamming her hand onto the ground. Itsuki appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sayuri-chan!" The male mantis wasted no time in snuggling himself against his summoner's neck. "Yay!"

"Sayuri-chan might want to talk with you," said Misao, "I'll summon you as soon as your name appears on the screen."

For the first time in his life, Neji was glad to see Itsuki. He watched them walk away, disappearing into a small forest.

"You're worried," commented Shino, "Why don't you go with her?"

"Itsuki's there," replied Neji, "And maybe, I should step aside this time." He glared Hoshi from afar. "She may be impulsive but she usually has more control over her emotions, Hoshi-san struck a nerve. Besides, I think Sayuri's tired of all this…"

*****FLASHBACK*****

"You know that you're the only reason why I'm doing this, right? Because if I were married to another Hyuuga, I'd find a way to get rid of him after making his life hell…and I wouldn't be living here," said Sayuri as she tugged at her green bodysuit, "I don't like this shade of green."

Neji repressed a snort.

"I do not want to be a Hyuuga," said Sayuri, "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

"I was angry when Yuuto mentioned that he'd activated that thing on a member of the branch house," said Sayuri, "I was angry and I felt guilty." She sighed. "And this might sound cruel but I'm glad that it wasn't you because I'm sure he wanted to."

"I know," Neji told her quietly and he patted her.

"Still, it was my fault," replied Sayuri, "I visited Hoshi-san's sister and I apologized a lot…and I can't blame her family for disliking me or blaming me for what happened to her…" She sighed. "You know, I think they'll end up hating me but I don't want the elders to think that they can blackmail me with their safety…"

"You don't want to be another caged bird," said Neji, "I understand." He sat on the floor. "Even though you wouldn't be sealed, you'd feel like one because you'd be unable to act." He nodded. "You've always hated bullies and you'd feel so helpless if you ended up living here…you'd feel so desperate to help…"

Sayuri nodded.

"You would be very unhappy and you know it," said Neji, "Besides, you don't…well…you don't want to-" he struggled to find the right words, "-you don't want to love me. I've noticed."

Blink.

"You're doing your best to not feel attracted to me and you're also trying to be as detached as possible."

Sayuri nodded.

"Maybe…maybe we should've traveled while we had the chance," said Neji, "We would've been able to dissolve our marriage or something and then, you would be free."

"You're making me feel like a very selfish person," replied Sayuri and she shrugged, "Maybe I am…because I know that I might cause trouble to the branch house and yet…and yet…"

"You'll go ahead, I know," said Neji, "And I'll help you." He nodded. "The Hyuuga council will see that you're the worst wife I could get."

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

...

"Sayuri-chan, what's wrong?"

"Nadeshiko."

"Ooooh…" Itsuki nodded and pecked her. "But you're used to her insults."

"The Hyuuga clan thinks that I let Soujiro die."

"B-But…but you've never been sad about that…you've been uncomfortable but you've never been sad about that…"

"I've heard it from Nadeshiko's lips so many times that it stopped affecting me but to hear it from someone else's lips…" Sayuri shook her head and sighed. "I'm tired of the Hyuuga clan…I think I'll fake dementia to get rid of Neji, you know…"

"I can cut his hair!"

"Itsuki, I'm serious…"

"We can go with Shino-kun, I think he knows how to calm you down."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Why not? You made up, right?"

"I'll focus on my last match."

"Aw…Sayuri-chan…" Itsuki nodded. "You've won all of them, right?"

"Of course," said Sayuri, smiling slightly, "I hope I have to fight a taijutsu specialist, I'm tired."

..

"You're back, Sayuri-san."

"Shino-chan!"

"Hello, Itsuki," greeted Shino, "I made a new friend. He eats annoying bugs like you."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Meanie!" Itsuki poked him.

"Hmm…I doubt that the anteater you fought would like to befriend you after you showered him with spoiled chocolate," commented Misao, "Besides, I don't think he'd be able to catch Itsuki."

"His tongue was very fast," replied Shino. He'd considered stabbing the anteater's tongue by allowing himself to be caught but he discarded the idea because he thought it would be too cruel and it wouldn't do to anger a fellow shinobi of Konoha. Of course, he'd also considered genjutsu but he would've wasted more chakra and concentration.

"Itsuki would easily deal with him," said Misao.

"Sayuri-san was the first to fight," Shino told Itsuki, "She beat her opponent by acting like a mantis, she let him stray too near and then, she lashed out at him."

"Really? Sayuri-chan didn't tell me."

"Midori-san will be pleased," said Shino, "Sayuri-san's timing was perfect."

"Nice, Sayuri-chan! I'll tell Midori!"

"Ara? I thought you were blunt, Shino-kun," intervened Misao, "If you're going to praise Sayuri-chan, you should tell her so instead of using Itsuki. She's here, you know." She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Or maybe my memory failed me and you're the shy one."

"I am not shy," said Shino, adjusting his glasses, "I was merely informing Itsuki about the events of her match."

"Misao-san, please, leave him alone."

"But why?"

"Because…"

"Because I'd prefer to talk about Midori-san."

"Ohhh…" said Misao, nodding enthusiastically, "Itsuki-chan! Itsuki-chan! He told me that he only wants to befriend her!"

"Liaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"Ara? I'm not a liar, Itsuki-chan!"

"Not you, Misao-chan! Shino-chan is the liar! Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!" Poke. "Liaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"Come here!" said Sayuri, holding him with a fine string. "Leave Shino-kun alone."

"Meanie," sniffed Itsuki, "Oi, the Hyuuga brat's fighting! Kick him, girl with the funny hair!"

"Itsuki, be quiet!" said Sayuri.

"But she does have a weird hairstyle," said Misao.

"Misao-san, please be quiet…"

"But why?"

"Misao-san, I think you should tell Itsuki about your performance with Sayuri-san," suggested Shino. Sayuri gave him a grateful glance when Misao began babbling excitedly about her matches.

"Thank you," said Sayuri, sighing.

"Why did you bring her instead of Itsuki?" asked Shino, "You can't control her."

"I had no choice," admitted Sayuri, sighing, "It's a long story."

"I fought before Neji," commented Shino, "I won."

"Congratulations," said Sayuri.

Shino nodded. "I think Neji will be busy for a while."

"Maybe," admitted Sayuri. The Hyuuga genius was having a hard time getting closer to his opponent.

Shino nodded. "Let's take a walk while your summons chat. My kikaichu will alert me if one of us has to return."

Sayuri sighed and nodded.

* * *

.

"Are you fine?" asked Shino.

Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "You're asking because…"

"You lost control with Hyuuga Hoshi."

"I guess I did," admitted Sayuri, shrugging.

"I never thought it would affect you so much," said Shino.

"I'm used to Nadeshiko's taunts but…"

"But hearing it from someone else is different."

"Yes."

"Especially if you hear it from someone that might've loved him, she's from his family."

"Yes."

Shino nodded. "You should give me your version one of these days but I'm sure that telling me the full story won't change my opinion."

"Really?"

"Of course," said Shino, "Besides, I'm much more objective than the Hyuuga. They lost one of their own, after all…"

"You were serious, weren't you?" said Sayuri, grinning, "About being friends." And she poked him playfully.

Shino nodded. "Are you completely fine?" A nod. "Really? Because Kurama Kichirou used that jutsu on you and you took your time to get up. Besides, you fought a Hyuuga and even though her jutsu was incomplete, she threw you away."

"I'm fine," said Sayuri, "I'm tired but…" she shrugged. "I'll defeat my last opponent and then, I might take a nap."

"I think you've been underestimating your opponents," said Shino, "Don't do that."

"I have to make it look like that," replied Sayuri, "I need to make the elders fear me or at least, respect me."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when I get what I want."

* * *

.

To say that Neji was annoyed when they returned was an understatement. The glare that Shino received was murderous, to say the least.

"Did you win?" asked Sayuri, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Yes."

Cold, icy tone. Sayuri turned to glance Shino but he was already engaged in a conversation with Misao.

"How many matches did I miss after you won?"

"Three."

"They must've ended very quickly."

"Yes."

"Why are you so angry?"

Glare.

"If you share Hoshi's opinion, I-"

"You're wrong," interrupted Neji in a calmer tone, "But I wished you had waited for me instead of leaving with Shino. I would've liked to talk with you too, we're friends."

"I'm sorry," said Sayuri, patting him.

"Don't apologize," replied Neji and he took out something from his pocket, a chocolate bar. "Here, it's not your favorite but-"

"I like it," interrupted Sayuri and Neji gave her the chocolate, "Thanks."

Neji nodded and he even placed a hand on her shoulder. "You look slightly tired, you should sit down."

"You know I don't have that luxury," replied Sayuri.

"Maybe…" began Neji, "Maybe we should spend the rest of the day in town. We could eat with Lee and Tenten."

"Sounds nice," said Sayuri, nodding.

"We could also get some cinnamon rolls," suggested Neji, "Or we could buy ice cream or a chocolate cake."

"A chocolate cake would be nice," said Sayuri, "We could eat it in my apartment."

"I agree," said Neji, "Or maybe, we could have ice cream and have chocolate cake for dinner."

"I love the way you think!" said Sayuri, grinning.

Neji nodded. "Why don't you suggest me a flavor for my ice cream? It can't be chocolate because we're having cake for dinner."

Sayuri began listing him all the flavors she'd tasted with their respective advantages.

"I'll allow it this time," muttered Itsuki and Shino raised an eyebrow. "The Hyuuga brat is very good when it comes to cheering her, I guess."

* * *

.

"Aburame Shino vs. Sayuri"

Shino raised his eyebrows and when he turned to glance his third adversary, he found Neji glaring him and Sayuri reading the screen. She frowned and anyone could see that she wasn't happy about having him as her last opponent. He watched her take a deep breath and then, she jumped into the arena.

The Aburame glanced Neji one last time before making his way towards the arena by descending the staircase.

Once there, he couldn't help but raise one eyebrow when Itsuki began poking Misao about not fighting him.

Back in the Hokage's booth, Tsunade and Shizune were frowning slightly.

"Out of all the aspirants, she had to get Shino-kun," muttered Shizune.

"Are you going to bet on her again, Tsunade-sama?" asked Shikaku.

"Of course! I've won so much today thanks to her!" said Tsunade.

Both Shizune and Kurenai looked dismayed.

"I'm starting to think that we're going to be invaded," muttered a jounin.

"What about an earthquake?"

Tsunade shot them dark looks.

"Begin!"

"Genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu," commented Shino, "And once again, you have to fight someone who's the ninjutsu type, Sayuri-san."

"Ara?" said Misao and realization dawned on her, "He's right, Sayuri-chan! All the people here have to fight someone who's more oriented to one kind of jutsu or a mix of them!" She looked up to glance Tsunade. "Tsunade-san, you're so smaaaaaaaaaaaart! It's a fantastic way to see how they would deal with different kind of opponents!"

The sannin nodded, obviously pleased.

"But, isn't it a little cruel that you paired Sayuri-chan against Shino-kun?" mused Misao, "Midori won't like that!"

"I had nothing to do with that," said Tsunade, "You know that she's very unlucky with that kind of things."

"Misao-san, focus," intervened Sayuri.

"But Sayuri-chan, Midori won't like this," said Misao, "I think she likes this boy more than you."

Sayuri slapped her forehead, cringing a little.

"She's our summoner," replied Itsuki, "Midori won't hate us and we can always try to bribe her or we just won't tell her about this. Plus, Shino's not whiny, he won't complain."

"You're right," conceded Misao, "Itsuki-chan is so smaaaaaaart!"

"And we can even eat kikaichu!" said Itsuki cheerfully.

Shino glared him.

"But Itsuki-chan, he's very smart, he could use his kikaichu as a bait for us," replied Misao.

"I agree," said Sayuri, "Misao-san, I need you to be my eyes. Fly and tell me his whereabouts."

"Okay!"

Misao flew and watched from above.

"Are you going to keep her there?" inquired Shino.

"Why not? I've got Itsuki too," said Sayuri and she glanced the screen.

"You think you can beat me in a couple of seconds, Sayuri-san?"

Sayuri shrugged. "Who knows?"

10…9…8

Shino wondered what kind of jutsu she'd use, he knew that she'd avoid engaging him in taijutsu or getting too close because of his kikaichu. His bugs had begun moving since the match had started, hiding themselves in different parts.

7…6…5

Itsuki was also there. From what Shino had noticed, he had more experience but his chakra control wasn't as good as that of Midori's. Maybe he could-

Sayuri launched at him, surprising him slightly. However, instead of sending out his kikaichu to defend him, he jumped away as fast as he could and threw a strange ball towards them. Sayuri jumped away, convinced that there was something unpleasant there.

A curtain of black smoke filled the arena and Shino took the chance to hide. To his annoyance, Misao soon cleared the air by blowing gusts of wind.

"Where's Shino-kun?" asked Sayuri.

"I don't know," admitted Misao, "He hid very quickly and I can't see him from here."

"Stay there," said Sayuri.

"What are you going to do?" asked Itsuki.

"Using a sleeping bomb or something like that would be waste," said Sayuri, "I didn't want to give him the chance to hide but…" Glowing strings emerged from her sleeves and they moved in zigzag until they entered the area of the trees.

To her annoyance, a net of kikaichu fell on her strings and began absorbing their chakra frantically, rendering them useless. Sayuri frowned. "If that's how you want to play…" She revived her strings by injecting them chakra and suddenly, a good part of the bugs were cut in two by sharp, wind chakra.

Itsuki tilted his head. "He has a big colony of kikaichu and you weren't able to catch all of them."

"But I don't want to enter his territory," said Sayuri.

"I have my way with those bugs, Sayuri-chan," said Itsuki and he pecked her, "I'm not going to allow them to get you." He raised his foreleg. "Misao-chan! Keep an eye out for us!"

And so, they entered the area of the trees. Sayuri and Itsuki observed carefully. One step, two steps…

Nothing.

She turned around quickly and threw a kunai.

Nothing.

"Itsuki?"

"I can't find him."

Sayuri nodded and advanced five meters.

"He's not here, Sayuri-chan."

"That anteater was right, Shino-kun must've been amazing at playing Hide and Seek when he was a child."

Suddenly, they heard a scream.

"Misao-chan!"

Itsuki and Sayuri jumped and when they emerged from the trees, they saw Misao covered by kikaichu almost completely. There were more bugs surrounding her, a big cloud buzzing menacingly.

"Misao-chan!" Itsuki was about to launch at her when Sayuri restrained him with a string. "What are you doing?"

"I'll take care of that," said Sayuri, "Cover me." Glowing strings came out from her sleeves and they went after Misao, only to be stopped by the kikaichu. Her strings glowed even more, wind chakra enveloping them. The kikaichu moved out of way but Misao was now completely covered.

"Oi, Sayuri-chan! Remember to make it softer or you'll cut Misao-chan!"

Sayuri's strings finally reached Misao but when they touched her, the medic nin narrowed her eyes. The kikaichu launched at her in a spiraling motion and she cut her strings from her hands abruptly before taking out senbon.

"Itsuki, Misao-san's not there!"

"Where's my sister, Shino? Where?"

A few of the kikaichu rearranged themselves to form words in the sky. _'AT HOME'_

Sayuri threw the senbon towards the area of trees as quickly as she could but the kikaichu enveloped her and Itsuki. However, to the surprise of Shino, the bugs withdrew from her before she blurred from their vision. A pile of strings stood in his opponents' place.

Shino raised an eyebrow. _'A string clone? It doesn't matter, they'll follow you. Why? Because the kikaichu-'_

The Aburame frowned when his kikaichu informed them that she'd disposed of one of his clones by creating a small whirlwind, killing them in the process. Also, Sayuri was trying to tempt the kikaichu to attack her by changing the flow of chakra in one of her legs. For a brief moment, he wondered if he'd inspired her again, he'd given her that idea when healing Aburame Shouta. He shook his head.

'_That reckless, stubborn woman…Very well…'_

A net of kikaichu fell over Sayuri and Itsuki, only to scatter when they found a pile of strings in her place. Senbon whizzed past the tree where Shino was hiding but their true target was a clone which they struck. Black bugs began climbing a black cloak only for it to fall over them before an exploding tag killed them. Not so far from this place, a kunai whizzed past a black cloak before more began being sent in that direction.

The kunai were deflected with more kunai.

A medium-sized cloud of kikaichu fell over a black cloak and they found themselves attacking a pile of strings. However, their host sent more kunai and their opponent somehow managed to respond by throwing more kunai. They buzzed warningly when they saw a kunai with an exploding tag fly towards their host's current hideout.

The kikaichu heard the cries of some of their own as they scattered to avoid the explosion before they began their search once more. They let their guard down and before they knew what was going on, the pile of strings that had fallen before, glowed with sharp chakra, killing them.

Just as this happened, a couple of exploding tags were activated and a rain of kunai fell over the real Sayuri, who had no choice but to dodge. However, she suddenly lost her balance for a fraction of a second when a small cloud of kikaichu tied themselves around one of her feet, absorbing her chakra and making her giggle. That precious amount of time was enough for a couple of kunai to tear her cloak in different parts.

One of the kunai even tore it where it had already been grazed by Hyuuga Hoshi, damaging it even further. When Sayuri realized what had happened to her cloak, she narrowed her eyes.

"This is war."

Itsuki shook his head in comical misery. _'Aww…the battle of clones was funny…'_

"I'm tired of playing Hide and Seek, Shino-kun!"

The kikaichu left her immediately, too intimidated by the sudden surge of chakra. Strings emerged from her hand and they began twisting more and more, until they took the form of a spear. The spear of strings glowed dangerously and Sayuri struck a tree with it, channeling wind chakra with it.

Shino frowned.

One tree.

Two trees.

Three trees fell.

At least he knew her location.

Another net of kikaichu fell over her but Itsuki spun and blew them away. Sayuri nodded at him. "Why can't you find him?"

"He's scattered his bugs all over the place," said Itsuki, "And he's silenced the bugs that inhabit his body…" He sighed. "We have no option but to get rid of these trees or you'll waste chakra."

Sayuri nodded and so, the deforestation continued.

Another tree, another tree, another tree.

Itsuki left Sayuri and ventured into the small forest. As he expected, he was ambushed but he spun and killed the kikaichu with wind jutsu.

"Shino-kun, I'm going to leave you without a place to hide for your next match," called Sayuri and she sighed when she caught Itsuki eating the kikaichu. "He'll get mad at you, you know."

"You said that this was war!"

Sayuri shrugged and she threw senbon to her left. "This is so annoying…come here, Itsuki." The mantis hopped onto her head and he tilted his head when she jumped until she was at the top of a tree. A string emerged and formed a small circle around her, then, another string formed a bigger circle. More and more strings emerged from her cloak, forming a circle bigger than the previous one around her until they covered the forest area.

"Sayuri-chan?" Itsuki tilted his head. "Oi, Sayuri-chan, I know your chakra control is great but…"

"I only want him to come out," replied Sayuri.

Her strings glowed and her cloak billowed. "Fuuton: Dancing Whirlwinds."

Medium-sized whirlwinds descended from the circles, catching everything they could in their path. Kunai, shuriken, leaves, stones, bugs were dragged into them indiscriminately. However, none of the objects that had been caught seemed damaged, Shino noted.

The Aburame shook his head and he finally left his refuge. He emerged from the forest as fast as he could, it was clear that any plan that involved using the trees should be discarded.

"Over there, Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri wasted no time in creating another medium-sized whirlwind with her strings and she immediately sent it towards Shino. The Aburame dodged and Sayuri sent two more towards him.

"Itsuki."

"Right!"

The mantis left her summoner and flew after Shino. A cloud of kikaichu flew towards him in a spiraling motion but Itsuki easily killed them with his wind scythes. Sayuri jumped and she threw senbon towards her opponent but Shino's kikaichu provided an excellent shield.

More kikaichu emerged from Shino's sleeves and they went after her, dodging Itsuki's attacks as much as they could. Sayuri killed them by releasing wind chakra with a high-speed palm thrust. Shino threw an orange ball at her and she dodged it easily. However, she frowned when she realized that its contents were a small cloud of kikaichu.

The bugs went after her and she dodged their attacks easily. "Fuuton: Piercing Palm!" She released wind chakra once again from the tenketsu in her palm, killing them. She landed on the lake and she smiled. She hadn't mastered the wind senbon yet and she didn't want to use them against Shino but maybe she could try something else…

"Itsuki!"

The mantis glanced her and nodded. He attacked Shino so that the bug-user was forced to get closer to the lake.

"Sayuri-san, can you use water jutsu?" Shino asked calmly as he avoided Itsuki again. He knew that the mantis wouldn't dare to attack him with chakra because he wasn't as talented as his sister, who could control the intensity of her wind jutsu.

"No, I cannot," admitted Sayuri and strings emerged from her hands, "But I don't need to have affinity with water to use it, the wind will be enough…"

"I see."

From Shino's sleeves, more and more kikaichu emerged. They began creating a wall between the lake and their host. Sayuri wasted no time and she began forming a whirlpool in the lake but Shino attacked Itsuki with the huge cloud of kikaichu, engulfing him completely. Sayuri narrowed her eyes and just as she raised her hand to command the whirlpool to ascend and attack Shino, chains of water emerged, tying her hands and feet, pulling her downwards.

"W-What?"

She suddenly found herself covered with kikaichu and she began squirming. She finally burst in giggles and before she knew what was happening, her own whirlpool caught her.

Aburame Shino adjusted his glasses.

Everything had gone according to plan.

His kikaichu were busy absorbing Sayuri's chakra despite her attempts to get rid of them with her strings. He raised an amused eyebrow when one informed him that she'd accidentally torn her cloak even more.

Shino tilted his head and he began performing hand seals to make sure that his opponent would remain trapped in the whirlpool while his kikaichu drained Itsuki's chakra. The mantis had let his guard down and he was paying the price for his overconfidence.

Suddenly, Aburame Shino raised his eyebrows. His kikaichu were warning him of a possible counterattack, Sayuri was focusing too much chakra, albeit with effort. The Aburame got as far from the lake as he was able and he was right in doing so. The whirlpool suddenly exploded, launching water in different directions.

Sayuri jumped onto the grass, coughing. Shino frowned and began performing hand seals. Chains of water emerged from the lake and despite Neji's warning, they caught Sayuri's left arm and leg and they began dragging her towards the body of water. The kunoichi used her strings to get rid of the chains of water and she used kunai to deflect the ones that Shino sent towards her.

"Where's Itsuki?" she demanded, glaring him.

Shino pointed towards his right and the mantis appeared, held tightly by a chain made of kikaichu. They had practically left him with no chakra and the bug could barely move.

"Sorry," mumbled Itsuki.

"My kikaichu weren't very happy with him," noted Shino, "After all, he ate some of my bugs."

"Let him go!"

"Only if you surrender."

"Sayuri-chan, surrender!" begged the mantis, "You took too long to get rid of the whirlpool! Give up, please!"

Sayuri shook her head. "I'm fine." She gave Itsuki a sad glance. "Itsuki, I'm sorry."

The bug squeaked before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You made him go home," said Shino.

Sayuri avoided the sudden surge of water that erupted from the lake by jumping away.

"You are tired," commented Shino, "It's true that you practically didn't use ninjutsu in your battles but my kikaichu did their work by absorbing as much chakra as they could and you used even more to free yourself from it."

"You're going to pay for this," promised Sayuri, "You ruined my cloak and you hurt Itsuki!"

"And you're completely soaked," added Shino as-matter-of-factly, "Was the water too cold?"

"You're dead!"

And she launched towards him in blind fury.

Shino shook his head. "Secret Technique: Insect Sphere"

The Aburame raised surprised eyebrows when Sayuri spun, her strings surrounding her and emitting wind chakra that killed the incoming kikaichu. He was forcibly reminded of one of his techniques and to a minor degree, of the Hyuuga's Kaiten. However, the only thing that kept her in midair was a small bridge of glowing strings that she'd created as fast as she could.

'_But you shouldn't have much more chakra left…'_

Aburame Shino shook his head again and he gave new orders to the few kikaichu that were hidden in Sayuri's sleeves. The medic nin squirmed and she quickly disposed of her cloak, which became shreds as soon as it touched the dome of wind strings.

While Shino had never paid much attention to the clothes that women wore, he was secretly grateful that she wasn't wearing the horrible green bodysuit. Sayuri was wearing what he assumed was a skintight black tank top and above it, she had a dark aquamarine, off-the-shoulder top. She had a maroon sash tied around her waist and she was also wearing black pants.

Also, he was grateful that he could see her arms, especially her left arm. It looked bruised, there was a purplish tinge in several parts of it.

He had hoped to beat her without recurring too much to his kikaichu, which had been one of the reasons why he had decided to use water ninjutsu. If only he could knock her out or convince her to surrender…

"Forfeit," said Shino, "You're tired, you barely have chakra and my kikaichu told me that you were having trouble molding it."

Sayuri glared him and she took out something from one of her pockets. "Like I'll let you win." And with that, she ate a pill.

Shino frowned when she began coughing. "You're a reckless, stubborn woman."

"I told you, didn't I?" shot back Sayuri, "That I'd do anything to win my four matches."

"Because of your mother and because of Neji," said Shino.

"Back then, it was only because of my mother," admitted Sayuri, "But if I beat you, I might be able to convince Hiashi-sama that I'm too dangerous for his clan and Neji will be fine."

"I think Neji can take care of himself," replied Shino, "He's the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan and everyone holds him in high regard." He raised an eyebrow when he saw that some of the purplish tinge in her arm began fading. _'I thought she couldn't replenish her chakra with pills…'_

Shino frowned. "Could it be that you're engaged to him?"

Sayuri glared him before looking away and she couldn't help but notice that many people were interested in her answer. "I don't want to be a Hyuuga."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like their lifestyle," said Sayuri and she glanced Shino, "All of them expect the best of you since you're born, all of them expect you to be strong and flawless all the time." She nodded. "They expect you to be perfect in every single way and it's not fair because they're human like us. It's not like their lives depend on their image of superiority or something like that and I also dislike them because many of the Hyuuga of the main house are hypocrites."

Shino tilted his head. He needed her to keep talking.

"…and they feel like they're gods because they can end so easily the lives of others," said Sayuri, "They're bullies, that's what they are…they think that just because they're Hyuuga, they have the right to feel superior to everyone who's not…they think that they can judge you and look down on you…"

Shino kept listening to her rant. Judging by Neji's expression, he was sure that Sayuri had never told him that. The bug-user wondered if she was saying all this only because she wanted the council to release her from her compromise with Neji or if she had really kept everything bottled up. At least her arm looked better and he wondered if he should try to knock her out again with water ninjutsu.

Sayuri turned around quickly to see water rising from the lake in the form of whips. "Water ninjutsu won't work anymore."

Shino frowned and he pulled down his collar. "Really?" And he began performing hand seals. "Suiton: Violent Water Wave!" And water gushed from his mouth towards Sayuri but her wind dome cut the water as soon as it entered in contact with the strings.

"That was a C-rank jutsu," commented Sayuri with a pleased expression, "I've seen it before…" she tilted her head, as if remembering something, "…it was so impressive…"

Shino raised an eyebrow. She seemed happy, she even had a small, shy smile… "Where?"

"That's classified information," said Sayuri and she smirked at him, "By the way, I thought it would've been much stronger…or maybe the power of the jutsu varies with the person."

"Are you implying something?"

"I think I overestimated you."

Shino's glasses flashed dangerously.

Sayuri chuckled. "Kiba-kun is right, you're sulky." She raised an eyebrow when a big cloud of kikaichu approached her dome, obstructing her vision. "Didn't you learn your lesson?" Her dome of strings glowed and sharp gusts of wind killed some of Shino's bugs. She was about to say something when she began squirming, there were bugs in her legs.

More and more bugs climbed her body and she soon found herself giggling. She couldn't defend herself with her strings because most of them were being used for her dome.

Aburame Shino nodded. His kikaichu had invaded her dome by climbing her bridge as sneakily as possible, it was the only place where Sayuri wasn't channeling wind chakra or she'd risk cutting her feet.

More and more kikaichu entered the dome. The glow of her strings was fading and he began approaching the lake while performing hand seals.

More and more water began rising.

Sayuri was still giggling uncontrollably and her dome had fallen. The only thing that kept her in midair was her bridge and a rug made of kikaichu.

Finally, the last hand seal was performed.

"Suiton: Water snake!"

A big amount of water had taken the shape of a big snake and it attacked Sayuri, hitting her harshly and mercilessly. She would've hit one of the booths if she hadn't reacted in time and counterattacked with her Piercing Palm, pushing some of the water back to the lake. She fell onto the grass, clutching her arm in pain.

But Shino wasn't done, he took advantage of the water that still had some shape and he began performing seals as quickly as possible. More and more water rose from the lake, joining the water that Sayuri had managed to push back. It was a sight to behold, the water was taking the shape of something much more impressive.

"Suiton: Suiryudan!"

A giant, powerful dragon of water went towards Sayuri, who widened her eyes. She couldn't move of her legs and her strings wouldn't move. She thrust her palm towards the water dragon but to her horror, her tenketsu didn't release wind chakra. _'Not now!'_

She thrust her palm again and just one of her tenketsu released chakra.

Finally, the dragon water hit her mercilessly with terrifying might.

Shino frowned. Maybe he'd gone too far. He mentally noted to eat a chakra pill after the match ended, the water dragon had required more chakra than he thought and it'd be wise to replenish his reserves. He glanced Sayuri, he sincerely hoped that she was unconscious so that she'd stop wasting chakra and getting hurt.

His wish wasn't granted.

And yet, he didn't send his kikaichu to finish her off. She was barely on her feet and she was coughing. Strange enough and save for her left arm, she didn't seem very hurt.

"Sayuri-san, your arm…" Shino frowned. "Surrender."

"No."

Shino's hands twitched. "Why not?"

"Because I want to win," said Sayuri.

"Don't be stupid," said Shino, "Neji's not worth it and I'm sure he agrees with me." He promptly added. "And I'm sure that your mother wouldn't-"

"My mother would've wanted me to win at any cost," replied Sayuri, "You can ask Tsunade-sama or Nadeshiko."

Shino looked up to see Tsunade and he couldn't help but notice that both Shizune and Akira looked very worried.

"Surrender."

"No."

"I can finish you off with my kikaichu and you know it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Shino frowned when she coughed. "You're hurt, in pain and with barely enough chakra to stand."

Sayuri glared him. "You're wrong about the last part." Green chakra glowed in her left leg and then, she began walking towards him.

"Are you going to attack me with taijutsu?" asked Shino, "You shouldn't do that and you know it." Ironically, he was contemplating to use taijutsu to finish her off. Sayuri was too capricious for her own sake.

"By the way, Shino-kun," called Sayuri, "Your hair reminds me of bitter chocolate." Shino raised an eyebrow. "I hate bitter chocolate."

And she jumped towards him.

Shino dodged her easily and he sent out his kikaichu to seize her, with the firm order that they were not to absorb her chakra. However, as his bugs approached her, Sayuri performed a few hand seals and then…

"Dokugiri!"

A purple, lethal mist was ejected through her mouth, engulfing the kikaichu. Shino raised his eyebrows before retreating. He'd accidentally inhaled a bit of the Poison Fog but his bugs had worked fast enough and after dealing with Aya, it was almost a piece of cake.

Sayuri wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She felt slightly better but she barely had more chakra to use ninjutsu. Maybe she could fool her opponent…_there was nothing wrong with lying a bit…_

"I don't have Aya's bloodline," she told him, "But I can use Dokugiri in many ways and trust me, your kikaichu won't like that." She smirked when she caught Shino glaring her. "I have more than enough chakra to use the Poison Mist and it also helps me."

* * *

Back in the Hokage's booth, Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "She's right about that one."

Akira glanced her with a worried expression. "Really?"

"Yes," said Tsunade, "Dokugiri was one of the first things that she learned with Shizune for obvious reasons."

Shizune nodded. "It's true that it's dangerous for her to have very small or very big quantities of chakra but Dokugiri helps her with that." She sighed. "I suppose that she's turned her disadvantage into an advantage."

"So she might win this one after all?" murmured Kurenai.

"I disagree," said Hyuuga Masaru, "Tsunade-sama, you should stop this fight. If she continues fighting, she'll be in serious trouble."

Tsunade frowned. All the Hyuuga had their bloodline activated and she didn't like Hyuuga Hotaka's barely noticeable smirk.

"I wonder…"

"She should keep fighting," replied Nadeshiko.

"You're only saying that because you want to see her publicly beaten, Shino told me," said Kurenai.

"Actually, I want to give her another reason to envy me," said Nadeshiko, "She mentioned her mother when we were younger and she was jealous because I told her that I won all my matches and because I'm what she's always wanted to be."

"An arrogant, obsessive person?"

Nadeshiko glared Kurenai.

"I think she should keep fighting," commented Hyuuga Nobu, "Her jutsu helped her noticeably. I ask you to let her continue, Hokage-sama."

Hiashi nodded. "Besides, the Aburame boy must be tired too."

* * *

"If your kikaichu attack me, they'll die. It doesn't matter where they strike, the result will be the same," said Sayuri as confidently as possible.

Shino frowned, he could see that she was lying through her teeth. She was being too stubborn and he didn't want to have a 'Naruto moment'…he briefly wondered if she hadn't hit her head. He sighed inwardly. "Forfeit."

"If I can't dodge your bugs, I'll poison them," said Sayuri, "I'll evade your water ninjutsu and I'll immediately know if you try to use genjutsu."

"What about taijutsu?"

"Your taijutsu isn't good," said Sayuri, confused, "Why would you want to try with that? Especially after the fiasco with the anteater."

Shino adopted a stance.

"You can't fool me like you did with Noriyuki-san," said Sayuri, "It might work once but…" She raised an eyebrow. "If you're so sure that your bugs can beat me, why-"

"Your chakra control is terrible right now, that's why," said Shino, "I simply don't want to worsen your condition."

And he launched at her.

Maybe it was because she was tired and he was in good condition. Maybe it was because he'd trained to improve with the help of Kiba and Hinata. Or maybe it was because she knew that she should surrender.

Whatever the reason, she dodged what could've been a brutal kick by bending backwards with more difficulty that she'd anticipated. Shino stepped aside to avoid a punch and then, after stoically enduring a kick, he managed to grab her arm. He wasn't expecting Sayuri to twist and kick him but he endured it again. Unfortunately for her, when she tried to kick him again, he was ready and he deflected her leg with his free hand.

"Surrender."

"I'm still better at this than you," replied Sayuri after punching him, "If you're so worried about me, why don't you forfeit?"

"Because that would be a mistake," said Shino, "I would be endangering your life for future missions."

Sayuri blinked, stopping a punch in midair. Shino took advantage of this to grab her hand and he quickly pulled her towards him.

"Liar! You fooled me!" Sayuri jumped, dragging him with her. She was about to try a maneuver but just then, she began coughing.

Shino twisted her hand and he almost winced in her behalf. "Are you really doing this because of the memory of your mother?"

"Yes!" said Sayuri, "And don't you dare to keep me from winning! I want to make her proud!"

Shino twisted her other arm. "You're in pain and your earlier claims were lies or you would've already used Dokugiri."

"I'm a kunoichi, I can ignore the pain," said Sayuri, "And I've got enough chakra so you don't have to worry about that." She attempted to kick him but Shino threw her to the floor.

Shino tilted his head when she got up, clutching her arm. He'd never liked dramatic situations but he supposed that he couldn't avoid them forever. He could only hope that everyone would soon forget his 'Naruto moment', especially his father.

"You're terribly capricious and stubborn, Sayuri-san."

"And stupid and reckless, like Itsuki says."

"Yes, I agree with him about that." Shino raised an eyebrow. "If you don't surrender, I'll hit you until you're unconscious."

"Like I'd let you," said Sayuri resentfully, "You've just been lucky. I will win and-"

A resounding slap was heard.

Sayuri staggered, her amber eyes widened in shock.

"Wake up!" Shino hissed as he seized her by her shoulders, "You can't keep fighting! Do you value your life so little?" Sayuri merely glanced him, speechless. "That's something that I don't understand about you, you always risk your life without hesitating. You can't continue being so reckless for stupid reasons. I can try to understand if you want to risk your life for someone you care about but for a memory? Your mother wouldn't have wanted this."

Sayuri glanced him as she brought her hand to her cheek, which was slightly red due to the slap. She took a step back when Shino's glasses flashed.

"You're alive, so live."

Sayuri tilted her head. She hadn't been expecting that. She sighed, she was a mess and so was her chakra system. Shino was right and even though she was slightly resenting him, she knew that she had no option but to forfeit. "I surren-"

And then, it happened.

Her element betrayed her, if only for a moment.

Shino caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Sayuri-san!"

Aburame Shino held her tightly as she coughed up blood. Neji was almost immediately at her side, his bloodline activated.

"Use your bugs, quickly!" Neji demanded, "I'll tell you where! Just do it!"

Shizune jumped into the arena, followed by Akira. Shino and Neji began working in unison while Shizune took out a chakra pill and forced it into her apprentice's mouth.

"Hurry up! You know I can't heal you like this!" But Sayuri wasn't moving. "Focus, Sayuri! Focus!"

.

* * *

Back in Tsunade's booth, Hiashi was shaking his head.

"Tsunade-sama, aren't you going to help her?" asked Kurenai.

"I can't," said Tsunade, "She has a problem with her chakra system and she has to deal with it before we try to help her." She frowned. "But that had never happened before, Itsuki would've told Shizune."

"Your assistant did the right thing," commented Hyuuga Rikuto, "Sayuri's trying to heal herself with the chakra provided by the pill."

"What an exceptional focus and endurance," commented Hyuuga Kuro, "However…"

"She won't do," said Hyuuga Hotaka triumphantly.

Hiashi nodded and he deactivated his Byakugan. "I'll prepare the paperwork."

"Aren't you going to declare Shino-kun the winner?" inquired Hyuuga Yuuma, "Many people placed their bets on him."

Tsunade glared him and she cleared her throat.

"Winner: Aburame Shino"

.

**REVIEW!**

* * *

**January 8th, 2012**. The story has been updated and Chapter 21 has been added. Changes might occur, i.e. I might move parts of Chapter 5 to Chapter 4. It's not a certainty. BTW, I'll be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names to save space. I think they've been here enough time to be read.

Thanks.

* * *

I'm tired! It took me much longer than I thought because I didn't want too much drama so I erased and erased. **I wasn't going to write the last match and focus more in the previous ones but I thought it'd be a horrible cliffhanger.**

**BTW, how many of you thought that Shino would lose?** Mwahahaha. **I'm considering writing a one-shot to get ideas for Betting on a Bug, the mantises have inspired me**, they're fun. …and I need sleep…I don't know how to continue this, maybe with flashbacks and a couple of explanations…

**Issa V asked me why I don't dedicate chapters. The truth is, **I don't know if you'll like them but I guess this one is kind of nice…**and also, because I suppose I should try to not show favoritism…but…**well…I suppose that this chapter is the prelude to something…I don't know if I should keep dedicating chapters...I dunno...

Thanks for everything! I hope you liked it! **Reviews are appreciated!** yay!

.

.

**To Reviewers:**

Thanks a lot to: **FallenAngelFox**, **Sensou to Heiwa**, **Hazeljv**, **Rawrrr, Red Star Crystal**, **Beepbeepbeep**, **Issa V**, **akane**

**Alerts/Favorites/PM:**

Thanks a lot to:** FallenAngelFox**, **FuzzyShadowFoxx**, **Hazeljv**, **LieutenantMomiji**, **kakashi92**, **555LordBacon666**, **marin93, Yoshi Battles**


	10. Poke, Peck, Yay!

Hello. I don't own 'Sakura Kiss' (it belongs to Chieko Kawabe) or Butterfly (it belongs to Ayumi Hamasaki, I guess). **I only mention them** and I like them but I think the Hyuuga clan wouldn't share my opinion.

**I sort of had a writer's block**. My inspiration's been acting like a seesaw slightly after writing another story. I've been feeling apathetic with life in general and I suppose I could've tried more to write but it wouldn't be fair for you because the quality of the story would've suffered. **Sorry for the delay.**

**I couldn't include more than two flashbacks** because I thought it'd be too much for one chapter.

**Replies to reviews, alerts, etc at the end.** Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Poke, Peck, Yay!**

"_Read between lines."_

.

"Shino-san!"

Aburame Shino turned around to see a young man with a medic nin uniform and dark glasses.

"Shouta-san."

The other Aburame tilted his head and watched the younger man for a long moment.

"Did you come to visit Sayuri-san?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to her room," said Aburame Shouta, "Shizune-san requested my presence as soon as she remembered that I hadn't left with Sakura-san."

"So Shizune-san is with Sayuri-san at the moment."

Shouta nodded. "By the way, you look winded."

Silence.

"I meant no disrespect," said Shouta hastily, "I supposed you were tired because of the tournament."

Silence.

Shouta decided that it'd be better to refrain from talking until they reached Sayuri's room.

Shizune greeted them and she raised a grateful, albeit curious eyebrow at Shino.

"I thought Sayuri-san would look worse," commented Shouta.

Shino glared him. The other Aburame had the decency to look sheepish (as sheepish as an Aburame could) and he promptly apologized.

Shizune nodded. "She was able to eat something before falling asleep, that's why she looks much better."

"She must be exhausted," noted Shino.

"Yes," said Shizune and she ruffled her apprentice's hair. There was a knock and Hinata entered. She was surprised when she saw her teammate there but she soon greeted him.

"Neji-kun's still busy, I suppose," commented Shizune.

Hinata nodded.

"I thought he'd be here," admitted Shino, "His fourth match was before mine and he was very worried."

"He's busy dealing with paperwork," said Hinata, "The elders wouldn't let him come, that's why my father sent me."

"Sayuri-san's better," said Shino, "I'll assume that Neji at least told you what to do."

Hinata nodded, slightly surprised by her friend's comment. She briefly wondered if her cousin had annoyed him in any way. Maybe Neji had beaten him in the tournament?

"Could you take a look at her chakra passageways?" requested Shizune.

The Hyuuga heiress nodded and activated her Byakugan, inspecting Sayuri's chakra system carefully. "She's stable," she told them, "That…_thing_ isn't active…I guess…"

Shizune sighed in relief.

"So it isn't trying to move," said Shino, "However, her arm still looks bruised."

"I think that's normal," said Hinata, "It should look much better tomorrow or in a few hours."

Shino frowned and touched her left arm, surprising Hinata and Shouta. "It isn't cold." He took her other arm and he raised an eyebrow. "The temperature is the same."

"She doesn't have much chakra, that's why her temperature is warmer than usual," said Shizune and she turned towards Hinata, "Am I right?"

Hinata nodded.

"I see."

"So Shino-san knows about her problem," commented Shouta.

"How did you find out?" inquired Shizune.

"Yamanaka Nadeshiko told me," said Shino. Shizune narrowed her eyes. "Sayuri-san already knows, I told her."

"But Nadeshiko doesn't know everything," replied Shizune.

"She only ignores how Sayuri-san deals with it," said Shino, "Actually, I ignore that too but I guess it has something to do with that technique you taught her, Dokugiri."

"That's right," said Shizune.

"Shizune-sama, I'm not sure if I understand," intervened Shouta.

"Sayuri has a problem with her chakra passageways," said Shizune, "That usually only happens when she has very small or big quantities of chakra."

"Are you going to stay, Hinata?" asked Shino.

"I was only asked to check on her and help Shizune-san," said Hinata, "I'll leave when she asks me to."

"Would you mind to stay at least two hours? I just want to make sure that she's fine," said Shizune. Hinata nodded.

"Meanwhile, Shino-san could explain me what I should do," suggested Shouta.

.

.

"Are you sure that you want to stay? You're practically going to spend the night here, Shino-san," said Shouta, "I understand what I must do."

"Besides," began Hinata hesitantly, "Besides, Neji-nii-san won't like that."

Shino frowned. "I don't need his approval."

"He's not here because he wants Sayuri-san to be happy and free," replied Hinata and she added boldly, "He's being very selfless about this."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "You want me to leave."

"It's just…"

"Do you know why she ended up like this? Did Neji tell you that I was her last opponent?"

Hinata shook her head.

"I'll stay whether he likes it or not."

Hinata nodded. Besides, Neji would like to have news and she had to make sure that no one tried to harm him.

* * *

"You'll be single again in less than a week, Neji," commented Hiashi.

His nephew nodded.

"Your friend will be happy."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"And she won't have to fight Yuuto."

Neji nodded. He'd forgotten about that but he was glad about his uncle's decision.

* * *

"Hinata really wanted you to leave," commented Shizune.

Shrug.

"Thank you for helping her," said Shizune and she glanced the door, "It's strange that Akira hasn't come."

Shino nodded.

They began talking about the rest of the matches and Shizune told him that Akira always bet on him, even when he fought Sayuri. She explained him that Akira thought that since Tsunade had won three times in a row, it was only safe to bet on Sayuri's fourth opponent.

"I think you impressed him when you survived his attack, even if he won't admit it," commented Shizune, "Actually, Noriyuki-kun's comment also impressed some of the jounin present. Kurenai must be pleased."

.

.

The next morning, Shino stayed with Shizune, despite the latter's insistence of leaving. The Hokage's assistant told him that he also needed to rest but her requests were fruitless because Aburame Shino wasn't easy to intimidate so she only achieved to make him have breakfast.

It was only after noon that Sayuri's condition seemed to improve, in Shino's opinion.

"Look," said Shizune and she gestured towards her apprentice. Sayuri was stirring in her sleep and after a few moments, she opened her eyes. "I'm glad that you're awake."

Sayuri yawned before nodding and sitting up. "I'm still tired." She blinked twice when she realized that Shino was also there. She shook her head, closed her eyes and then, opened them. The Aburame was still there but he wasn't wearing his green coat. "Sensei, I'm hallucinating."

"Don't be rude, Shino-kun's been very worried about you."

Blink. "Really?"

Shino glared her half-heartedly. "I wasn't worried in the slightest, I was merely curious."

"I see," said Sayuri, glaring him resentfully.

Shino raised an amused eyebrow and studied her. Was she pouting? "You're a sore loser."

"Yes, well…you hit like a girl."

"Ito Sayuri!"

"He slapped me, only women do that," said Sayuri and she gave him an annoyed look, "And it didn't hurt so you don't have to be proud about that."

Shino glared her. "I made you stagger."

Shizune sighed. "Behave, children."

"He accused me of being a sore loser."

"I can see that you're feeling much better." Shizune shook her head. "You might not remember but he used his kikaichu to stabilize your chakra passageways."

Blink. "R-Really?"

"Maybe I should leave," said Shino.

"Stay."

Both Shino and Shizune raised their eyebrows at Sayuri's abrupt request. Shizune was about to speak when there was a knock and a medic nin entered the room, looking concerned. He told Shizune about an emergency and that they needed her immediately.

"I'll stay with her," said Shino. His tone left no room for argument.

"Thanks," said Shizune resignedly, "I'll ask someone to bring you something to eat. Both of you need to get nutrients." And she left.

Sayuri glanced Shino. "You helped me." She sighed. "I didn't know…I can barely remember what happened after I surrendered. Thanks."

Shino nodded.

They spent the following minutes in an uncomfortable silence until a nurse arrived with two trays. However, she soon left them.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I can't move my arms," confessed Sayuri, "Well, I can't move my left arm and my right hand feels heavy."

"I'll feed you."

Blink. "Is this some kind of payback?"

"Of course not," said Shino, "But it's not such a bad idea."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Before you put a spoon in my mouth, I'd like you to do something."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Could you loosen my hair?"

Shino nodded and he reached for the braid before untying it. Her hair was softer than he thought, he supposed that Ino and Sakura had done a good job.

"Thanks," said Sayuri, "I wish I could brush it or something."

"Maybe later," said Shino and he took a spoon. He barely fought back the smirk that threatened to appear in his face as he immersed the spoon in a bowl with soup. "Open your mouth."

"I'm only allowing you to do this because Shizune-sensei will kill me if I don't," muttered Sayuri after the first spoonful.

"And because you're starving," added Shino before he took another spoonful, "You act a lot like a spoiled brat every now and then."

"You're one to talk, you're sul-" Shino pushed the spoon into her mouth, interrupting her. Sayuri glared him but said nothing until she finished the soup. "You should eat too. I can wait."

But Shino took some chopsticks and he fed her with rice abruptly.

"You should be gentler, Shino-kun."

"Did I hurt you?"

"You practically poked me."

"Itsuki always does that."

"But he's never hurt me and you know it."

"I'm sorry."

"Eat, I can wait," said Sayuri. "You must be hungry too."

Shino began eating his soup, knowing that Sayuri was watching him. Once he was done, he took the chopsticks again and he began feeding her. A stray lock suddenly got in his way and he tucked it behind her ear.

"You're warm," commented Sayuri and she rested her cheek against his hand. "I like your hands, they're soft." She smirked. "Actually, they're feminine."

Shino glared her. Sore loser, indeed.

Sayuri chuckled when he removed his hand to continue feeding her. "You should teach me the trick of eating with such a high collar one of these days."

Shino raised an amused eyebrow and nodded.

.

"Are you really going to stay?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," said Sayuri, "I'm feeling much better but I can't move my arm yet."

"You should rest, you're still pale."

"I'm resting, but I can't sleep anymore."

Shino nodded. "I'd like to know why you ended up like this."

"That had never happened," confessed Sayuri. "Why do you want to know?"

"Do you still distrust me?"

"I'd simply like to know why you're so curious," said Sayuri, "I don't distrust you." She waited and waited and waited…A lone kikaichu emerged from her hair and onto her nose, it moved upwards until it was between her eyes. If she hadn't been so surprised, she would've noted that Shino's eyebrows had disappeared below his hair for a moment.

The black bug descended and made its way to her cheek. Shino summoned it but the bug refused to go back and it even scolded its host.

"I don't get it. I can't understand your bugs, Shino-kun."

But Shino was busy ordering the rebellious kikaichu to return. It simply refused and it even told him that it was getting even with the girl who summoned those annoying mantises. Then, it returned to Sayuri's hair, mocking his authority.

"It's like having a louse, I guess."

"I apologize," muttered Shino, "I'll need to remove it manually."

Blink.

"It's stuck in a knot."

Glare.

"I'm sorry." And with that, Shino took hold of her hair but the bug astutely ran between knots.

"Maybe you should brush my hair or something."

"Maybe I should let it get killed next time."

The kikaichu immediately left Sayuri's hair and returned to her cheek. Shino finally removed it.

"Why did it do that?"

"It dislikes you for being so lenient with Itsuki," said Shino, "It thinks that Itsuki's maddening."

Sayuri glared the bug in his hand. "He's my best friend and you're even more annoying."

Shino raised an amused eyebrow.

"Does it have a reply?"

"It says that you should make more friends."

"What?"

"His words, not mine."

"You're lucky that Shino-kun's my friend or I'd eat you."

Shino sweatdropped.

"What does it say?"

The bug disappeared below his skin.

"Is it scared of me?" She smirked when Shino returned to his chair. "Don't worry. I'm not going to eat you, Shino-kun."

"That's comforting."

"About your question…" began Sayuri, "I really don't know, I can only guess. How much do you know about my little problem?"

"I know that it acts like a leech, it absorbs your chakra and it also destabilizes your chakra passageways by traveling through them, making it hard for you to mold chakra."

"That's a good summary," admitted Sayuri, "It made my chakra system very sensitive." She frowned. "I usually have no problem keeping it in its place. I think I'll start calling it 'leech'."

"You used it to absorb Aya's poisonous chakra."

"Let's say I pushed it towards my hand and then, I woke it to make it eat," said Sayuri. "Then, I sort of made it throw up with Dokugiri."

"You endangered yourself."

"It was for a good cause."

"Would you have used that thing against me?"

"Of course not," said Sayuri, offended, "I don't know what could happen if I use it directly on anyone, that's why I used my strings when I healed you."

"Why were you hurt?"

"Looks like it accidentally made me use wind chakra and I cut myself."

Shino took her left arm, examining it.

"Stop."

Shino frowned as he lowered her arm as gently as he could. "You winced." Sayuri looked away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sayuri sighed. "I miss Itsuki, he must be worried because I haven't summoned him…"

"He'll understand."

"You didn't hurt Misao-san, did you?"

"No," said Shino, "The kikaichu absorbed her chakra and I convinced her to leave."

"I see," said Sayuri, "By the way, where's your coat?"

"I don't know."

Blink.

"You don't know…"

"No."

"You look uncomfortable," commented Sayuri, she tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Shino, "Now sleep."

"But-"

"You should rest."

"I'm resting and I can't sleep." Sayuri studied him. "You look sort of embarrassed." She smirked. "Could it be that your fangirls stole all your coats?"

"No." Shino was horrified at the sole thought, he should make an inventory of his clothes. He'd never thought before about the possibility of someone doing something like that.

The sound of chuckles ended his trail of thought, Sayuri was happy. "If you want to get rid of them definitely, you should get a girlfriend."

"No one in my clan catches my eye. They lack something."

Sayuri nodded. She'd forgotten that he was interested in Sakura. He wore a green coat…maybe he liked Sakura's eyes? Though she doubted that he was superficial but…

"Maybe you're too alike so you find them boring."

"Maybe…"

"Or maybe you already like someone."

"No."

"Aren't you interested in someone in the slightest?"

"No."

Sayuri sighed. He still didn't trust her…she wondered if his teammates knew. Or maybe, maybe he didn't want her to tell Sakura because he knew that they got along. "Midori-san likes you a lot."

"The feeling is mutual," said Shino, "Besides, she saved my life."

Sayuri nodded.

"But," began Shino, "But you've saved it twice." He frowned. "You should value your life much more."

"Yes, I don't another slap."

"It worked," replied Shino, "So I won't apologize." He tilted his head. "You don't look so weak…you recovered much faster than I thought."

"I try to heal myself automatically so it's sort of become a reflex, I guess."

"Oh, yes, you don't like scars," said Shino, "You're very vain."

"You're one to talk, you have feminine hands."

"They're elegant, not feminine."

Sayuri smirked. "Feminine."

"I'm not going to play along," said Shino, "I'm not an immature, spoiled brat."

"You're no fun," said Sayuri. She scrutinized his clothes and she raised an eyebrow after completing her inspection. "You spent the night here. Are you tired?"

"I've rested enough and Shizune-san checked me while you were asleep," said Shino, "She was very insistent about making sure that I was fine."

"That's sensei." Sayuri gave him a grateful glance. "Thanks a lot, Shino-kun."

Shino shrugged. "By the way, how many cloaks do you have?"

Sayuri grinned. "Lots and lots of them because I failed recreating the seals that Jiraiya-sama used on the white one."

"Jiraiya-sama?"

"Yes," said Sayuri, "He knows that some Hyuuga aren't friendly with me because we exchanged some anecdotes and he gave it to me to annoy them but he made it hurriedly so I had to activate it with my strings. I memorized most of the seals but I don't know what they mean so it took me some time because I drew some of them wrong and…" She widened her eyes. "Neji…I forgot about him. Is he okay?"

"Yes," said Shino. "Hinata told us that he's dealing with paperwork. She implied that it was something that involved you."

Sayuri nodded slowly. "I'm such a bad friend, I forgot about him but...but I think Hinata-sama will make sure that no one tries to hurt him."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"You look surprised," commented Sayuri, "I think everyone was right about Hinata-sama."

"So you've reevaluated your opinion about her."

"Yes," said Sayuri, "Besides, the tea she makes is delicious…and I think her cinnamon rolls are even better than mine." She grinned again. "You look exasperated in a good way, like when someone rolls his eyes." Her grin became wider when Shino raised his eyebrows. "You're surprised." She chuckled when he adopted his mask of silence. "You must be an amazing poker player with that impassive façade."

"I've only played against my father and I've never won."

"You should play with Itsuki, he's really good."

"Sayuri-san, sleep."

"I think you're tired, that must be why you insist."

"I'm fine."

"You should sleep, Shino-kun." Shino didn't like at all the smirk that appeared on Sayuri's face. "If you don't, I'll tell sensei." With apparent effort, she raised her right hand.

Shino frowned. "You should rest," he said as he reached for her hand to lower it. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that its temperature was lower than he expected and to his surprise, Sayuri took advantage of his hold to yank him so that his face was only a few centimeters away from hers.

"See? I'm fine," she told him cheerfully, repressing a wince when a sharp pain shot through her left arm. However, her smile faded away almost instantaneously and not because of her arm.

Shino wasn't happy with her little stunt.

'_Uh-oh…'_

"You used chakra to enhance your strength."

"You're wrong about that," said Sayuri, frowning. "You know that I try to attack like a mantis every now and then…I simply pulled you as quickly as I could and maybe your bugs thought I used chakra because I've been trying to stabilize my system." Her frown disappeared as she watched his face relax. However, his features suddenly tensed.

She wondered if he was annoyed at himself because of his assumption and if she was honest, she couldn't blame him. She hadn't acted very sensibly lately and he'd always seen her acting recklessly.

That and he prided himself in being a very perceptive person.

Sayuri knew she could smile at him comfortingly but somehow she doubted that he'd like that. He deserved frankness.

"It's okay, you know," she told him, "It's okay if you don't apologize. I understand why you jumped to conclusions but I'm not really sure if I understand why you were so upset." She loosened her grip slightly. "I'm a medic nin and you know that if I really wanted to, I'd read your body language as accurately as I could. I was playing earlier, I was merely guessing."

Sayuri released him at last and made to touch his shoulder. She was pleasantly surprised when he didn't move away.

"I don't know if you'd like me to guess or to read you right away but if I'm honest, I'd feel like some kind of stalker because I'd probably have to study your habits." Her healthy hand touched his neck. "I could also experiment a bit with your pulse but…" She removed her hand from him. "But I won't."

"What do you want from me?"

"I'd like you to tell me what you feel," said Sayuri, "You can tell me if you're worried, tired, uncomfortable, stressed, upset, happy or sad and why you're feeling that way…" She touched the shoulder she'd helped to heal. She wondered how he'd react when Sakura rejected him. "You can tell me if you're hurt…" She gave him a mischievous smile. "I promise I won't get mad at you if you whine sometimes and I won't tell Kiba-kun…" She removed her hand again. "It'd be a nice change if you expressed your feelings, you only talk when something really annoys you."

When she got no answer, she sighed.

"I just want you to tell me how you'd like me to act with you."

"I refuse," said Shino, "You don't have to treat me differently. I don't want that." He sighed inwardly. "You must learn to be patient."

"But you already know so much about me," replied Sayuri, "You know about the leech and Nadeshiko and my tastes while I only know about your shinobi career and your problem with your fangirls…and that you like sweetheart cake. You're always reading me or trying to learn things about me."

"Because I never get bored with you." Shino shrugged. "You entertain me."

Blink.

"I'm an observer and I must admit that I've been curious about you since you healed me in Sugar country," said Shino, "Also, Itsuki gossiped about you and Tsunade-sama implied a couple of things about you the day we met so I supposed that you were assertive, confident and somewhat talented."

"Somewhat?" murmured Sayuri, annoyed.

Shino ignored her tone. "I thought you were inferior in medic skills to Sakura the day we met."

Sayuri reluctantly nodded, that made sense. After all, Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice and he was interested in her.

"But after spending time with you and watching you, I think that you might be more skilled than her," said Shino. "Or that at least you've got more knowledge of medicinal herbs."

Sayuri frowned. If he could compare their knowledge of herbs and remedies, that could only mean one thing. "You consulted her about your shoulder, didn't you?"

"I did that because I thought I couldn't trust you at the moment."

"What you did was stupid and imprudent," said Sayuri, "We ambushed you to give you more time and if she had reported your condition to Tsunade-sama…" She glared him. "Besides, what if she had applied an ointment or something? What if her remedies didn't react well with mine?"

"She just examined me and she told me that telling Tsunade-sama would involve more paperwork," replied Shino. "Besides, I wouldn't let her apply things on me."

'_Suuuuure…like how you wouldn't let Nadeshiko molest you…'_

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. Maybe he really was superficial…Nadeshiko's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and her hair was somewhat exotic, not as much as Sakura's but…She briefly wondered if he would've liked her mother's hair. It had been so beautiful, much more than Neji's.

Ito Akemi had been so beautiful, so talented, so admired. Sayuri had often wondered before becoming a genin if her overconfidence had cost her life. After all, Akemi had been a strong, efficient kunoichi in her youth so she'd barely tolerated the life of a housewife and as soon as Sayuri had entered the academy, she'd requested more dangerous missions.

Her father often commented how Akemi loved the thrill, how she loved being unstoppable and admired. He often wondered if she enjoyed her job too much or if she simply disliked the peaceful life of a housewife.

"Sayuri-san?"

Shino's voice interrupted Sayuri's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking," she told him. "I'd like to stretch my legs, would you mind giving me space?"

"You shouldn't get up."

"I've spent too much time in this bed," said Sayuri, moving her legs towards the floor, "Step aside, please."

"I'll tell Shizune-san."

"It seems that I'm a bad influence for you," commented Sayuri and she poked him, "You're learning to enjoy blackmailing."

Poke.

"Don't do that."

"Why? You allow Midori-san to poke you and peck you."

"Because we torment Itsuki."

"You even let Nadeshiko molest you," pointed out Sayuri, annoyed, "Why can't I poke you?"

"I don't like it."

"But you-"

"And I told you that Yamanaka Nadeshiko's a good actress," said Shino and he flicked her forehead. He barely fought the smirk that threatened to appear on his face, the incredulity that appeared on Sayuri's face was hilarious. "Now, sleep."

"You flicked me!"

"You poked me to annoy me." Shino suddenly took hold of her healthy hand and as fast as he could, he reached for the back of Sayuri's neck. However, Sayuri freed herself in the blink of an eye and she moved quickly enough to dodge, ignoring the sudden pain in her left arm. She kicked him hard enough to make him lose his balance but not enough to hurt him.

"I don't want to sleep, Shino-kun." She gave him a half annoyed, half worried glance. "You're tired."

"I'm fine."

"Why don't we exchange places?" suggested Sayuri, "Why don't you lie down for some minutes while I get your chair?"

"No."

"You want me to sleep so that you can take a nap," said Sayuri, "Why don't you make your bugs watch me while you sleep?" She sighed. "You should go home, Shizune-sensei won't get mad at you if you leave."

"That's not the real reason why I'm staying."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not a taijutsu specialist but I think that Hyuuga Hoshi tried to use the Kaiten, despite her being a member of the branch house."

"That's correct. I was surprised about that because Neji would've warned me."

"I suspect that someone must've tried to teach her."

Sayuri nodded. "One of the elders or Hyuuga Yuuto…"

"They didn't let Neji come and they still underestimate Hinata," commented Shino, "Should I remind you that a good portion of the staff of the hospital is away?"

"You think they could try to murder me…"

"My father sent me one of his bugs yesterday," Shino told her. "It told me that two of the elders wanted you to die."

"So you're worried about my safety."

"Yes."

"I see." Sayuri glanced around. "Are you setting traps or something like that with your bugs?" Shino nodded. "You need to focus, that must be why you insist so much in keeping me quiet." She grinned embarrassedly. Why hadn't she noticed? The stunt that his rebellious bug pulled told her that he was losing control. "My voice must be annoying you."

"Not really," admitted Shino, "But you keep distracting me."

"You can leave, really," insisted Sayuri, "I'm used to taking care of myself. I executed most of my missions alone and Itsuki wasn't always with me."

"I'm staying."

"I'll be fine," said Sayuri, "It's not like I've never been wounded and unable to use chakra during a mission." She gave up when Shino glared her. "Fiiiine. At least, sit beside me."

"I prefer the chair."

Annoyed, Sayuri got up and pulled him towards the bed. "Sit."

"No."

"Then, I'll make you."

"You're in no condition to fight, you-"

Shino was interrupted when Sayuri pulled down his collar and kissed his cheek. His eyebrows disappeared below his hair, his mind processing what had happened. He wasn't aware when he was pulled gently towards the bed.

"Shino-kun?"

Sayuri's call pulled him out of his trance.

His eyebrows lowered before realizing his current location. He tried to ignore a small voice that kept telling him that he was more comfortable sitting on the mattress. Shino frowned at Sayuri, that reckless woman enjoyed making his life difficult.

"Is something wrong, Shino-kun?"

Despite the faint blush on her face, her tone was too innocent to be real so he glared her. He was surprised when she kissed his cheek again, somehow more sweetly than the first time.

It was sort of…nice.

There was something oddly pleasant about having her lips pressed to his cheek.

"Thanks a lot for everything, Shino-kun."

"Shino."

The Aburame raised his eyebrows, taken back by the impulsiveness of his vague request. He'd just uttered his name without thinking.

"You…you want me to address you without honorifics…"

Shino nodded after a long moment. However, he moved away when Sayuri tried to kiss him again. "You're too affectionate."

"Because I'm very happy." Pause. "Besides, it's not like you complained about those two kisses before so I thought that you liked them."

"You've spent too much time with your summons," observed Shino, "You're not going to snuggle against me, are you?"

"No," replied Sayuri, "But you should get used to displays of affection." And she pulled his collar to kiss his cheek again but Shino pushed her away as gently as he could.

"How come you aren't shy with me but-"

Sayuri poked him. "You're not interested in me." She smirked. "Besides, I want to see if your evasion has improved, think about this as training."

"Does that mean that I can kiss you too if you're unable to dodge me?"

"W-Wha-" Sayuri rolled her eyes at him. "Sure but right now, you're the one who must dodge."

"You don't think I'd dare."

"You dislike human contact." Sayuri patted him. "I can relieve your headache. I don't need to use chakra, trust me." When she saw that Shino didn't move away, she placed her fingers on the back of his head. He stiffened. "Relax. I'm only going to relieve your headache."

She pressed her fingers until he felt more comfortable and then, she began kneading the pressure points in small circular movements.

* * *

Hours later, Tenten arrived with an uncharacteristically calm Lee, but both Shino and Sayuri could see that he was dying to revert to his loud demeanor.

"I told him that it'd be unyouthful-" Tenten actually winced when she used that word, "-to act like he always does at a hospital."

"That was very wise of you," complimented Shino.

"Gai-sensei practically told us that Sayuri was dying," said Tenten.

"Her condition improved notably," said Shino.

Finally, Lee exploded. "Shino-kun, Gai-sensei told us that you won your four matches!" the older boy said, "Congratulations! Your-"

Tenten smacked him. "We're at a hospital!"

For the first time since he'd arrived to the hospital, Shino wondered if he should leave. An ephemeral look of hurt and betrayal had appeared on Sayuri's face, it barely lasted a second but he had seen it…and he didn't know how to deal with that.

Shino _almost_ winced when Lee commented that Sayuri had been his opponent.

"Itsuki won't like that," said Tenten.

"He already knows, it seems that Shizune-sensei sent him a message this morning," said Sayuri. Tenten gave her a questioning glance. "Midoriko-san's at my apartment so we were able to contact him."

"So how did Shino beat you? Did he bribe you with candies?"

"No, he'd already done that with Noriyuki-san," said Sayuri, "He used his bugs and water ninjutsu."

"I didn't know that you could use water ninjutsu," Tenten told Shino.

"I had help."

"The Water Dragon was very impressive," admitted Sayuri, "Much better than the Violent Water Wave."

"You told me that you'd seen it before," said Shino.

"Oh, yes," said Sayuri, smiling. "It looked so amazing…" Sigh.

"Are you really talking about the jutsu?" asked Tenten, "Because I'd think you're talking about a guy."

Sayuri blushed.

"I knew it!" Tenten whistled. "Neji won't like that."

Sayuri sighed.

"Was he cute?" asked Tenten.

"He's very strong and handsome."

"Handsome? Maybe he wasn't that strong," said Shino, "Maybe you just remember him as someone very strong due to your attraction towards him."

"He was amazing," replied Sayuri, "And talented and smart and-"

"You're deluding yourself."

"Of course not," replied Sayuri, "He was really amazing, he impressed me when I saw him fight." She grinned. "The way he fought with water ninjutsu was so inspiring that I trained much harder with Midori-san after meeting him…I really wanted to master my element, I-"

"Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Itsuki arrived like a projectile, making a hole through the door. He was instantly in front of Sayuri, poking her repeatedly.

"Sayuri-chan! Are you okay? Why didn't you summon me? What happened to you? Why-"

He was pulled backwards by a chain of kikaichu.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"This is a hospital."

"I was worried!" said Itsuki, "Midoriko-chan was here so Misao-chan and I experimented a bit with those summoning tags. I would've arrived sooner but Hideki wouldn't let me come because he convinced Midori that you were better off alone. He said that I'd be a nuisance."

"I wonder why," muttered Shino.

"He's a meanie," said Itsuki, nodding. "He's evil! Twisted! Cruel! He's-"

"A much better company than you," interrupted Shino.

"Meanie!"

"Be quiet."

"Shino-kun, release him," said Sayuri, annoyed, "He was very worried and he'll behave." Itsuki nodded after he was freed and he happily sat on her lap and snuggled against her. "See?"

"You're warmer than usual," the bug commented with worry, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Sayuri, "Neji and Shino-kun helped me. Besides, Shizune-sensei has been spoiling me a bit and she won't let me leave the hospital until I'm completely fine."

"Itsuki-kun! I hadn't seen you in a long time!" greeted Lee.

"I was taking care of Midori!" The mantis raised his foreleg. "Why don't we spar later? The loser will treat the other dinner!"

"I gladly accept your challenge!" said Lee, "It's easy to see why Sayuri-san's so youthful! You're very enthusiastic, Itsuki-kun!"

"Lee, the volume of your voice!" reminded Tenten.

"Tenten-chan!" greeted Itsuki, poking her. "Did you miss me? Where are Ino-chan and Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata must be with Neji," said Shino, "Ino and Sakura left on a mission."

"I see." Itsuki poked him. "Midori was worried and she wants to have a private talk with you because you're a meanie." The last part was said with unholy glee.

"She doesn't want to dump him, does she?" said Tenten, "She adores him."

"Itsuki probably badmouthed me," said Shino and a lone kikaichu emerged from one of his sleeves.

Itsuki tilted his head. "Yes, I know." He nodded at the kikaichu. "But Midori will side with me, you'll see." And so, the black bug returned with Shino.

Lee was about to say something when there was a puff of smoke and a mantis appeared before Sayuri.

"Hideki!" said Itsuki, astonished. "How did you arrive?"

"Once I confirmed that you'd arrived safely to Konoha, I redirected the signal, the coordinates and waited for a few minutes. You were the anchor, of course." The mantis glanced Sayuri with distaste. "Midori sends her greetings."

"Kyaaaaaaa! You used me as your guinea pig!" Itsuki accused him.

"Of course."

"He reminds me of you," Tenten murmured to Shino.

"Midori also sends him a message," said Hideki and he made his way to Shino. "She says that she forgives you for whatever wrongs you did to that _girl_ because dealing with both Itsuki and Misao is enough punishment."

"Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! Midori was angry before I left!"

"I told her that your version of the Aburame's fight with that girl was most likely biased," said Hideki. He turned his head in Sayuri and Itsuki's direction. "Besides, I think Midori was more annoyed at the fact that this girl could be so easily defeated."

"Meanie! Apologize to Sayuri-chan!"

"I suggest that you spend less time with her," said Hideki coolly. "Midoriko will also be removed from her tutelage. I won't allow my niece to be trained by an incompetent kunoichi."

"I'm not incompetent!"

"You failed to deal with water ninjutsu and a Hyuuga connected more than one blow," spat Hideki. "You're a disgrace and a waste of time. Midori should've never allowed you to sign the contract, she must've been too drunk that night."

"You're very cruel," intervened Tenten. Hideki blatantly ignored her.

"Apologize to Sayuri-chan!" Itsuki demanded as his summoner gave Hideki a death glare that would've made Neji proud.

Hideki ignored them. "You should've won all your matches, girl," he said. "I've heard about the incidents with your teammate and sensei. You're a failure, always were. You've tried to be a copy of my sister Midori but I can assure you that the contract will be nullified as soon as possible."

"What? No!" cried Sayuri. She tried to get up but Shino stopped her.

"You can't do that to Sayuri-san! She'd be devastated!" said Lee.

Hideki tilted his head. "So?"

"Leave at once," demanded Shino as he watched Sayuri being comforted by Tenten.

"Yes! Leave or I'll make you!" threatened Itsuki.

"You've been warned," said Hideki. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Don't worry, Sayuri-chan! He can't do anything about the contract," Itsuki said. "He won't allow you to summon him and he may interfere with Midoriko-chan's training but that's all he can do."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'd never lie to you about this!"

"Then, why…?"

"Hideki's nuts!" said Itsuki. "He just wants to scare you."

"But if he complains to other mantises…"

"Midori won't let him," said Itsuki, "I won't let him."

* * *

"Shino-san, congratulations on your success," said Aburame Osamu.

His daughter Hanako stood beside him, a pleased expression on her face. "We heard that you won all your matches, that's an impressive feat."

Shino nodded. "Thank you."

"We'll celebrate your triumph at our home tonight," said Osamu, "Has Shibi-sama told you about our appointment?"

"No."

Shino frowned. The man before him already knew the answer and he knew that Shino knew that. He was merely warning him that his father had accepted the invitation so declining wasn't an option. Besides, even if he was lying, it could be a test to see how the heir would conduct himself.

"My daughter's an excellent cook," commented Osamu.

Shino rolled his eyes inwardly. _'Suuure…'_

"I assure you that you'll enjoy your stay," said Osamu. "Hanako's an excellent hostess."

Then, shouldn't she be at home preparing everything? Aburame Osamu could use subtlety but he wasn't a master. Or maybe, he wanted Shino to underestimate him. He really needed to sleep.

Aburame Shino sighed inwardly. He'd just arrived and he'd almost made it to his home without company, avoiding a good number of fangirls. However, Hanako wasn't just another admirer. Her father had an important position in his clan and it seemed that he was trying to secure his place in the council. He would have to be careful with his words and with his food.

"I'll be there."

"Eight o'clock." Hanako told him, bowing.

Shino nodded. He really needed to get rid of his fans but so far nothing had worked except…_'Interesting…'_ He hadn't noticed that Nadeshiko and Sayuri had agreed on something. He wondered if he should tell Sayuri just to watch her reaction, he was sure that she still liked the Yamanaka. She might even miss her.

Besides, Nadeshiko had been a fangirl and she now worked at the T&I Department. Her suggestion wasn't bad, he supposed it had something to do with territoriality.

"We'll wait for you there." Osamu's words interrupted his thoughts. "By the way, the council will be there too."

Shino nodded and an idea occurred to him. "Hanako-san…"

The girl was delighted at being addressed.

Shino almost rolled his eyes but outwardly, he wore a relaxed mask. "What are you making for dinner?"

* * *

"I need your help."

"Sayuri-chan can't fight or heal right now," intervened Itsuki. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Here…"

Shino gave her a piece of paper with a list, ignoring Itsuki.

Sayuri blinked after reading it. "Do you want me to cook? I'm not bad but I'm much better with desserts." She raised an eyebrow. "And why are you wearing a kimono?"

"Because-"

"Are you here to ask Sayuri-chan out? Are you going to cook for her?"

"No and no," said Shino. "I must attend an important dinner." He frowned. "One of my fangirls is cooking."

Apparently, he'd been wrong about Hanako's culinary skills. Aburame Hanako knew every recipe to the letter and Shino adopted a curious mask in order to get more information. He asked her about the choice of the menu and so on, as if testing her abilities as a hostess. A subtle praise here and a curious comment there made her spill everything he needed to know and it also somehow helped him so that she wouldn't change the menu.

"You think they'll try to poison you? But you've got your bugs!" said Itsuki.

"They're Aburame too, that's what makes them so dangerous," replied Shino, "They know everything about the kikaichu and I need to concentrate because they'll talk about politics."

"I hate politics!" said Itsuki.

"So maybe they'll try to distract you and Tsunade-sama won't be there," commented Sayuri, frowning. She reread the menu carefully, thinking about herbs and condiments that could dull the senses while keeping the original flavor and scent.

Sayuri hadn't forgotten the incident with Hyuuga Yuuma. She knew how unpleasant Shino's situation could become, she'd had enough experience with the Hyuuga clan. Of course she'd help him.

Meanwhile, Shino was talking with Itsuki about being alert. The mantis told him that Shizune would return in less than an hour and that no one would harm Sayuri while he was there.

"You're lucky that Hinata-sama came earlier and brought my stuff," Sayuri commented. "Itsuki…"

"Yay! I'll help Shino-chan!" The mantis opened a drawer where a couple of scrolls were kept. After releasing the contents, a good number of flasks appeared. Itsuki followed Sayuri's instructions and he put the contents in three new flasks.

Sayuri explained Shino how to use the flasks and she assured him that he wouldn't have to worry about their effects if his admirer didn't try anything. "You look good, by the way."

"How's your arm?"

"Much better, I can move it."

"Don't force yourself."

"By the way, Hinata-sama seemed relieved that you weren't here," commented Sayuri, "Did you argue with her or something?"

"I bet you were a meanie!" said Itsuki. "What did you do to Hinata-chan?"

"I told her that I don't care about Neji's opinion."

Itsuki nodded enthusiastically. "Shino-chan!"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Itsuki, leave him alone."

"Awwwwwww…"

"It's almost 7:20, Shino-kun," commented Sayuri, eyeing a clock on the wall.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Of course not! But shouldn't you be punctual?" Sayuri poked him. "You should've come with other clothes. Your kimono could crumple."

"I'll be on time." He barely reacted when Sayuri pulled him again abruptly and pecked his cheek. He glared her as he removed her hands from his kimono. "Should I be wary of your hands from now on?"

Pull. Peck. Smirk.

"At least until you take your taijutsu exam."

"Sayuri-chan kissed you!" Itsuki shrieked. "Sayuri-chan's cheating on meeeeeeeeee!"

"I didn't know you were dating her," commented Shino. "And you told me that Midori-san's breaking up with me so-"

"Shino-kun…" called Sayuri warningly, pulling his face towards hers as fast as she could. "Leave him alone, at least for today." She pulled him closer and began whispering, her amber eyes glaring his glasses. "He's been worried since his brother came."

"Hey, hey, hey! Behave, Sayuri-chan! No flirting!" said Itsuki, pulling Shino's kimono away from her and poking him. "And you! You're supposed to dislike human contact!"

"If I push her away, I could hurt her arm accidentally," pointed out Shino. A cloud of kikaichu took Itsuki and placed him on Sayuri's head. "And she's the one who started this. She's been kissing me since she woke up."

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Shino-kun…" Sayuri sighed and placed Itsuki on her lap, petting him. "I told you to be nice." She pecked the mantis. "You've been reminding him of his brother because Midori-san's always preferred Hideki-san."

"I know, she told me," said Shino. "But I prefer Itsuki."

"Shino-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! My hero!" Itsuki began hopping excitedly.

"I think I should leave," said Shino, "Itsuki will take care of you while Shizune-san returns so you should stay in bed." He took her healthy hand to avoid any surprise and with his free hand he lifted her chin towards him.

Shino watched pink dust Sayuri's cheeks while his kikaichu held Itsuki.

He glared her out of the blue.

"Don't do anything stupid."

And he flicked her forehead.

Sayuri gaped at him.

'_Aburame Shino 3, Ito Sayuri 1.'_

* * *

"So she's fine, I'm glad." Hyuuga Neji sighed inwardly in relief. He glared a passing Hoshi before returning his eyes to Tenten. "They're spying on me so that I can't visit her."

"Your clan doesn't like her," commented Tenten.

"Well, she did cause mayhem," admitted Neji. "For example, she sang an annoying song called 'Butterfly' all night." Neji winced. "And then, 'Sakura Kiss'…" he repressed the urge to cringe, "She sang them terribly in purpose, she even drank a strange thing to make her voice sound horrible. Lee's voice was melodious compared to that."

Tenten cringed in his behalf. "Sakura Kiss isn't bad but if you say that Lee's voice would've sounded better…" She patted him.

"And the other day, after her taijutsu exam…"

_*******************FLASHBACK**********************_

"No! I refuse!"

"Neji, don't be like that!"

"Release me!"

"No!"

Outside their room, many members of the Hyuuga branch house were gathered, raising disapproving eyebrows at the scandal. Finally, they heard a crash and a disheveled Neji emerged from his room, his upper garments completely torn. However, he was soon pulled back by glowing strings and the door was closed by them.

"Release me, Sayuri!"

"But I want you to-"

"I refuse!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Neeeeeeeeeeji!"

"I warned you!"

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeji!"

A blushing Hoshi covered Kyo's ears.

Inside their room, Neji was tickling Sayuri with chakra, just like when she'd kidnapped him. A torn green bodysuit rested beside her.

************************END OF FLASHBACK***************************

"She tried to make you wear it?"

"I destroyed it," said Neji.

"I still remember the first time I saw her with it," said Tenten.

**********************FLASHBACK******************

Tenten fell backwards.

Neji glared.

Lee had tears of happiness running down his cheeks.

"Sayuri-san! You look so youthful!" said Lee. "We should take a photo!"

Tenten was suddenly revived and she shook him violently from his collar. "What did you do? How did you brainwash her?"

Sayuri sweatdropped, tugging at her new green bodysuit. "You don't like it…"

"No!"

"Yes! It looks fabulous!"

"Lee, if you took advantage of Sayuri's bad luck-"

"No! It was my idea!"

Tenten blanched and was before her in the blink of an eye. "Your idea…"

"Yes…" There was something oddly intimidating about the only female member of Team Gai. Sayuri somehow understood why Lee feared Tenten. However, Tenten merely checked her forehead as if checking her for a fever and after making sure that she wasn't sick, she patted her. "You don't have to protect Lee."

"Tenten, you know that Lee doesn't bet," observed Neji.

Lee nodded behind him. "It's unyouthful!"

"Point taken," murmured Tenten and she narrowed her eyes comically at Sayuri, "Then, who? Ino? Sakura?" An idea occurred to her. "Kiba?"

"No, you're wrong, I-"

"Itsuki!" interrupted Tenten, "It must've been him!"

"No, really, no one forced me to wear this!"

Tenten shook her. "Then why?" Another idea struck her. "Could it be that you didn't do your laundry or that you ruined all your clothes?"

"I want to train with this, that's all," said Sayuri, unnerved by Tenten's insistence. "There's nothing wrong with this, well, I don't like the color very much but-"

"We're going with Ino or Sakura right now!"

***************************END OF FLASHBACK*****************************

"By the way, Sayuri's worried," said Tenten. "Itsuki's brother wants to nullify her contract with the mantises."

Neji frowned.

* * *

"You're late."

Late meaning he was only five minutes early but Shino nodded anyway.

"Why?"

Shino frowned at his father's curiosity. To admit that he distrusted and disliked one of the members of the council wasn't an option.

"I had a business to attend."

Leave the answer ambiguous.

"Remember to be discreet."

Shino nodded.

Minutes later, they were having dinner with the members of the Aburame council.

Aburame Osamu hadn't lied when he told Shino that Hanako was an excellent hostess. Everything was in order, everything was meticulously prepared. One of the elders even praised her but Shino didn't let himself be fooled and he kept the three flasks carefully hidden in the sleeves of his kimono. At least he knew who was allied with Hanako's father.

"The way you dealt with the anteater summoner was very _innovative_."

Ah. Of course they'd sent their bugs to judge his worth.

"It served my purposes, even if the method was unorthodox."

"Of course."

"If I may be bold, your victory over the mantis summoner was the most impressive," commented a man who sat in front of his father.

"She's skilled." Keep it short, let them get their own conclusions.

"And foolish," said Osamu. "She kept fighting and risking her health despite knowing that her efforts to win were futile."

"How irresponsible…" commented Hanako disparagingly. "How reckless…"

"And yet, it's because of her impulsiveness that she's saved my life more than once," said Shino. Not that they didn't know about that, it was no secret that she'd healed him and Shouta or that he'd almost been murdered by Kido Akira.

"Oh, yes, some jounin were impressed after the anteater summoner mentioned that you survived Kido's ferocious attack," commented a man to Hanako's left. "We haven't heard all the details about that incident."

"Yasunori-san's right," said Osamu, "And some of us know that Kido's an interesting opponent."

Shino frowned at him. Of course they'd already investigated the swordsman.

"He was under the influence of a strange, flawed genjutsu when he attacked me," he said. "He has a chakra affinity with fire so most of my actions had the purpose of distracting or delaying him. However, as you must already know, Kido Akira's a very dangerous opponent due to his skills and experience so I required the help of Midori-san, a mantis under Ito Sayuri's command."

"Hyuuga Sayuri," corrected Osamu.

"Hyuuga?" repeated another member of the council.

"She's married to Hyuuga Neji."

Aburame Osamu expected a big reaction from Shino but the heir merely raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, as if he was bored. Could it be that he already knew? How frustrating.

Instead, the one who surprised him was Shibi. "Her marriage will be nullified," he said and he adjusted his glasses. "It'll most likely only take a few days. Hyuuga Hiashi will accelerate the process."

"The Hyuuga didn't find her worthy, it seems," commented Osamu.

Shino rolled his eyes inwardly. "They've been trying to get rid of her." He tilted his head, his face showing disinterest. "They don't tolerate her because they couldn't break her."

Aburame Osamu's hands twitched. He'd been completely sure that the brat didn't know about the marriage. "How did you find out about her predicament with the Hyuuga clan?"

"It wasn't a secret and many Hyuuga dislike her."

"But you thought she was engaged so why...how…"

"That's classified information." Shino smirked inwardly. Let them think that he knows more than he lets on. Serves them right for assuming and spying so much.

"You've been spending too much time with her."

"Have I?"

"You've known her for less than two months and yet…"

"Her skills are interesting."

"Oh, yes, we can't forget how her summon insulted Shibi-sama."

"I didn't know it was discourteous to be considered 'delicious'." Shino tilted his head. "I thought that was a compliment."

"She called him old."

"Misao-san said that my father's too old for Midori-san," replied Shino and he spared a glance to Shibi. "I agree with her."

Shibi raised a curious eyebrow.

"Itsuki's older than Midori-san and I think that in human years, he must be younger than my sensei." Or at least he hoped so because Itsuki was very immature.

"Still, _Hyuuga_ Sayuri isn't a good companion," said the man to Osamu's right. "Surely you've heard of her antics." Pause. "The heir of the Aburame clan cannot be seen in company of such an eccentric kunoichi."

"It's not advisable," added Osamu.

Shino glared them. "Hyuuga Neji, Maito Gai, Rock Lee."

"Neji-kun might be known as the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan but he's not the heir and he lacks political influence, that's why Hyuuga Hiashi didn't object when he became Maito Gai's student," said Osamu, "I agree with Shou-san, she's not a good companion. You heard what that Hyuuga girl said about her influence on someone so disciplined like Neji-kun."

"I fear that she's started influencing you. Your first match was enough proof of that." Aburame Shou nodded. "Besides, she's not interesting." He raised thoughtful eyebrows. "Her mother, on the other hand, was a beautiful and talented kunoichi."

Shino raised an eyebrow. It was strange for Aburame Shou to compliment someone.

"She had a sharp mind and unlike her daughter, she was refined." Shou frowned. "I was disconcerted to discover that the mantis summoner was Akemi's daughter, Hyuuga Sayuri's nothing like her. I wonder how she ended up marrying Ito Ryuutaro because she was as unreachable as a queen." He grimaced. "Her worst flaw was her arrogance, that's what killed her."

"Sayuri's reckless," said Osamu, "It seems that's the only thing she inherited from her mother."

Shino couldn't help but frown as he tried to ignore Osamu's blatant attempt to discredit Sayuri. "You say Ito Akemi was a kunoichi."

"She was a genjutsu mistress."

"I see," said Shino after a contemplative moment. "Shou-san, you knew her well, it seems."

"We worked together more than once," said the counselor, "Her name fit her well, she was bright and beautiful." He tilted his head. "Unlike her daughter, she would've never tried to aggravate the Hyuuga, that's why she always treated me well…even if she found the kikaichu distasteful."

A cloud of kikaichu emerged from Aburame Shou's kimono and the bugs began taking a feminine shape.

Shino raised his eyebrows. He suddenly understood why Sayuri's mother had impressed the counselor.

* * *

Aburame Shino stared and stared and stared. Initially, he'd been surprised when he knocked the door and no one answered so he entered Sayuri's room to check if she was alright. He was starting to regret his decision.

He might start labeling something as cute. He shook his head. _'Over my dead body…'_ He simply refused.

He refused, he refused, he refused to use the _'c' word_ on the _scene_ before him.

The mantis summoner was asleep, her black hair loosened and spread around her pillow. She held Itsuki in her arms, like she would a teddy bear and an innocent, contented expression graced her face. He noticed that instead of the hospital gown, she was wearing pajamas that had black kittens printed.

Shino tilted his head. She seemed fine and the Hokage's assistant was nowhere to be seen but it was strange for her to be asleep past nine. He placed a hand on her forehead, checking for a fever.

Nothing.

He pushed a strand of hair away.

She was still fast asleep.

Shino tried to imagine her with the eyes of her mother but he disregarded the idea immediately because while beautiful, they had something that he didn't like. Then, he tried to imagine Ito Akemi with her daughter's smile but he found the task impossible. He had been thinking about them, comparing them again and again and he'd even visited Kurenai earlier.

Kurenai confirmed Aburame Shou's description of Ito Akemi. She even told him that Yamanaka Nadeshiko reminded her of Akemi sometimes, the deceased woman had been too confident on her abilities and she loved the feelings of admiration and resentment she provoked in others.

"_**I notice details about people and I can tell you something, I never saw her smile sincerely."**_

Aburame Shino couldn't help but agree with her sensei, even if he'd never met that woman, there was something about her that made him wary. He glanced Sayuri, inspecting her features. She must've gotten her amber eyes and black hair from her father.

Both women had perfect noses but he couldn't find more traces of Ito Akemi on Sayuri.

Many people would've thought him crazy if they knew that he preferred it that way. He especially preferred her eyes because he found her defiant glares appealing.

Those amber eyes could speak of passion, energy and danger.

He turned his eyes to her lips.

The first time she kissed him, he was shocked. The second time had been much more pleasant because he knew that she had meant it, just like the first time she embraced him. He'd allowed her to kiss him without too much resistance out of curiosity and because he knew that she'd been worried about her contract with the mantises.

Mantises…

Shino poked Itsuki.

The mantis woke up.

"Good morning."

Shino raised an eyebrow. He'd been expecting a less formal greeting.

"Itsuki?"

"What?"

"Why is Sayuri-san still asleep?"

"Because she can."

"Why is she wearing pajamas?"

"I told her that if she wanted to hug me, she'd have to wear them and Shizune-san didn't object," the bug explained. "The hospital gown is itchy." Itsuki snuggled against Sayuri and sighed dreamily. "Sayuri-chan's comfy." He stuck out his tongue. "Jealous?"

"Dream on."

Sayuri suddenly yawned and she opened one eye. When she realized that Shino was before her, she blinked and released Itsuki.

"Morning, Shino-kun."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

Sayuri rubbed her eyes and sat up. She stretched her arms and then, she began combing her hair with her fingers.

"You look fine, Shino-kun."

"Shino."

The Aburame scolded himself mentally. He'd done it again.

He had been too distracted watching her morning ritual, enjoying the familiarity of it and the lack of formality.

_Formality. _He suspected her mother had been more ladylike, more elegant, more refined in her manners.

Colder.

Sayuri tilted her head, somewhat sleepy. She rose from the bed and took out something from a drawer. "I'll take a shower." She yawned. "You can stay with Itsuki."

.

.

"You're wearing another set of pajamas," commented Shino. He watched as Sayuri dried her hair with a towel until a thought crossed his mind. "You lived with Neji."

"That's right."

"I found out why last night."

Sayuri frowned and nodded slowly at him. She glanced Itsuki sideways and Shino nodded.

"It was fun to play pranks on the Hyuuga," she said and she pecked the mantis. "Itsuki, could you stay and cover for me? I'd like to stretch my legs outside and Shino-kun will take care of me."

"Nope!" The mantis sniffed. "You want me to leave you alone so that you can peck him!"

"You're an annoying chaperone," muttered Shino, "She'll peck me regardless of your presence and you know it."

"Shino-kun!"

"Just remember my rules," said Itsuki resentfully and he transformed into Sayuri. "And if you're going to kiss her, at least ask her to be your girlfriend first."

"Itsuki!"

"Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri sighed and nodded at Shino. "Let's go before he changes his mind."

.

.

Poke.

"Don't do that."

"I was Aburame-served yesterday," replied Sayuri, "I demand retribution."

Shino was giving her a piggyback ride and he was beginning to regret the idea because Sayuri had taken advantage of the situation to pull down his hood and collar so that she could poke him whenever she wanted.

"Don't you feel ridiculous wearing your pajamas in public?"

"Not really," admitted Sayuri and she pecked him. "You're very warm."

"You're married."

"I signed some papers yesterday after you left," said Sayuri, "My marriage will be nullified in a few days."

"Why did they let you go?"

"They say that I'll be unable to bear Hyuuga children."

Shino stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hyuuga children?"

His hands twitched.

Hyuuga children.

Hyuuga Neji's children.

"You said you'd never start a family with a Hyuuga."

"That's right," said Sayuri, ignoring his accusing tone. "They argue that I can't bear Neji's children because they don't want to accept the fact that I rejected their prodigy." She rolled her eyes. "Apparently, rejecting Neji's advances is a crime...you heard Hyuuga Hoshi."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Neji's advances?"

"Never mind."

Shino frowned. "The other day, when you kidnapped him, both of you seemed very willing…"

Sayuri blushed. "He tickled me with chakra, that's why our clothes were torn."

"So you weren't-"

"I know what Kiba-kun said," said Sayuri, "But we weren't making out." She shrugged. "I don't like him that way." She frowned. "How did you find out about my marriage?"

"A member of my clan knew but I ignore how he found out." Shino frowned. "He's a member of the council, I wonder if one of the Hyuuga elders told him."

"I see." Shrug. "They think that my chakra control's not good enough and that the leech could endanger my life and that of my future children…"

"You don't agree."

"No," said Sayuri. "The leech only acts when my chakra reserves are almost gone or when something intervenes in my chakra system."

Poke.

A few bugs emerged from Shino's cheek and they walked around it in circles.

Peck.

"You kissed me regardless of my bugs."

"Of course." Sayuri pecked him again. "I peck Itsuki. Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?"

Shino sweatdropped. Her logic was so…he sighed.

"Your bugs can be annoying but I don't find them disgusting."

"I know."

"You shouldn't be so averse to human contact." Sayuri ruffled his hair. "You're human, just like me."

Shino stiffened. "If you're doing this because you pity me-"

"Of course not!" Poke. "But I think you're being nice because you feel guilty." Shrug. "Besides, I'm also thanking you this way because you somehow helped me to nullify my marriage."

"I suspect that you're also doing this because I got you soaked the other day."

Silence.

"I knew it." Shino frowned. "You spend too much time with Itsuki, you're acting like an annoying, immature brat."

"I'm just being playful." Shrug. "I feel like jumping or running after ending up in a hospital bed and living in paranoia thanks to the Hyuuga council." Shrug. "Or would you prefer it if I acted like Hyuuga Hiashi? Cold, regal-"

"No." Shino winced at imagining her with her mother's aloof, calculating eyes. "I told you that I want you to be yourself."

"I know but-"

"Kiba's loud and Itsuki's maddening," said Shino, "I won't mind too much if you want to act childish today."

"Thanks." Poke. "You know, it's tiring to have so much control sometimes."

Shino frowned. "Why did you wake up so late?"

Silence.

"Were you scared? You told me that you'd never been hurt like that by the leech."

"Hmm…I haven't been able to form veils around my vital organs."

"You're worried."

"Something like that."

"Would you like to sleep?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But I think you should train for your taijutsu exam."

"I'll stay with you for a couple of hours to monitor your chakra system."

"Only if you allow Itsuki and I to help you."

"You can't fight."

"I can correct your kata and give you advice."

"You don't need to do that."

"I want to."

"Very well."

"Thank you...thanks a lot..."

Kiss.

Shino sighed in annoyance. "Sayuri…"

"Yes, Shino?"

Peck.

"…nothing."

* * *

**January 8th, 2012**. The story has been updated and Chapter 21 has been added. Changes might occur, i.e. I might move parts of Chapter 5 to Chapter 4. It's not a certainty. BTW, I'll be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names to save space. I think they've been here enough time to be read.

Thanks.

* * *

So there it goes. **Review, please.**

In my humble opinion, **Shino must get used to contact** so that I can develop this and I think **I've been working on that** since Akira's attack.

Bodysuit flashbacks, I guess I'll integrate them between chapters because I thought it'd look too forced in this one.

I don't know what to think about this chapter because I was like…not enough action, it needs something but what…? Then, when I began writing about the pecks I was…he must be in character, he must be in character. Shino's hard to write. *Sigh*

I'm a bit curious about something that I told most of you via PM. I think that because I reread my chapters a lot before posting them, they end up being repetitive for me. Some of you told me that you liked Shino flirting with Midori but I was wondering if you referred to the whole scene with her or only after the mantises meet Akira.

I replied to **most** of the reviews **via PM** **due to the length of my chapters** and because **I think that most of you don't read them here**. If you want to see the reply here, I'll gladly post it.

**Reviewers: **

Thanks a lot to**: FallenAngelFox, Banjo Duck, Sania Katilette, yuki san1, SerbiaTakesCntrl**, **Rawrrr**, **Beepbeepbeep**, **bleach101101**

**Alerts/Favorites:**

Thanks a lot to**: sunriseatfive, Banjo Duck**, **13krirla,** **yuki san1**, **SerbiaTakesCntrl**, **nightchildx**

Once again, sorry for the delay to all of you.


	11. Shino, where are you?

Hello.

I should avoid listening to Laura Pausini while I write because I end up singing instead of writing. *sigh*

**Sorry, sorry for the delay and thanks a lot for everything**. I've been busy and not very inspired.

**Replies for reviews, favorites, alerts, etc are at the end as always.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Shino, where are you?**

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Your footwork, Shino-kun!"

Shino spun to his left as he dodged Itsuki.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The mantis was happily attempting to poke the Aburame.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Go Itsuki!" cheered Kiba.

"Itsuki, you're going too easy on him! More action!" called Sayuri. "More speed!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"You're enjoying this too much," Shino told Itsuki.

Itsuki poked him. "Of course! I can poke you as much as I want and I'll be rewarded later!"

"Rewarded?"

"Sayuri-chan will bake cookies for me!"

"Cookies?" Shino rolled his eyes as he dodged the mantis. "How come that doesn't surprise me?"

"Cookies baked with all her love!" said Itsuki, "And they're only for me!"

Poke.

"Shino-kun, try to stop his attacks!"

Shino feinted and managed to poke Itsuki.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't poke me!"

"Who says so?"

Kiba and Sayuri were watching them not so far. The Inuzuka gave her a mischievous smile.

"So, no more green bodysuit?"

"No, but it wasn't that bad," admitted Sayuri, "Actually, I enjoyed learning how to do Lee-san's tricks…except for…"

************************************************FLASHBACK********************************/**

"Excellent, Sayuri-san!" Lee clasped his hands after Sayuri mastered his salute. He turned to see an appalled Tenten, "Why don't you join us? It's never too late to-"

"No!"

Lee returned his attention towards Sayuri. "Now, you should practice our smile."

"Right," nodded Sayuri, "How do you do that? I'm talking about the ping." She heard a dismayed cry that came from Tenten's side.

"You must focus all your power of youth when you smile!" said Lee.

Blink.

"Come on, Sayuri-san, smile!"

Sayuri complied.

"Remember to show your teeth!"

But there was no 'Ping'.

"Think about something that makes you very happy!" suggested Lee, "It's a good advice for beginners!"

Sayuri tried and tried but there was no 'Ping'.

Lee drew closer to inspect her teeth. "Sayuri-san, you eat lots of sweets…I wonder if you have cavities…you know, you should include other things in your diet, you're a medic nin so you should set the example."

Blink.

"I don't have cavities," said Sayuri and she frowned when Lee gave her teeth a suspicious glance. "Really."

"I think you should skip desserts," said Lee, "Or maybe you're not youthful enough. You glare a lot, just like Neji."

Sayuri sweatdropped.

"Lee-san, I'm not giving up sweets," she told him. "And my teeth are fine, really."

"Hmm…"

"He doesn't believe you," murmured Neji from afar, amused. "Maybe you should try something else."

Sayuri glared him.

"No, no, no, Sayuri-san," scolded Lee, "You should stop glaring so much. Smile again, please."

Another try.

There was no ping.

Neji smirked.

************************************************e n d of FLASHBACK********************************/**

"You're crazy," murmured Kiba.

Akamaru barked and Kiba began sniffing the air. "Ino's cousin is here."

"Nadeshiko?"

"And also your-"

"Sayuri-chan!"

Itsuki stopped "attacking" Shino. "Crazy Man!" And he flew as fast as he could towards Sayuri. "Crazy Man!"

Sayuri sighed. "Itsuki, don't call him that, please."

"Sayuri-chan, he hunted you last time I saw him!"

Akira smiled nervously.

Nadeshiko glared the mantis. "Respect my sensei, you annoying little thing."

"Meanie!"

"Leave him alone, Nadeshiko!" Sayuri pecked Itsuki. "And you, don't worry."

"Another peck!"

Peck.

"Yay!"

"Ewww…how can you kiss that thing?" Nadeshiko shuddered in disgust. "Ewww…he's a bug! Who know how many microbes…eww…"

"Don't be such a hypocrite." Glare. "You were molesting Shino-kun the other day."

Akira blanched. He shuddered.

"I wasn't!"

"So attacking his face-"

"Stop it! I don't want to know!" interrupted Akira, horrorstricken.

"Poor man…" muttered Kiba, "Right, Shino?" He turned in his friend's direction, only to find him glaring Kido Akira. "Oh, right…he'll be your examiner."

Shino nodded. "Why are you here?"

Nadeshiko glared him. "How rude." She folded her arms. "Sensei wants me to take Sayuri shopping."

Sayuri blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," said Nadeshiko.

"But why?" asked Sayuri.

Akira winced comically. "Don't take it wrong, but I think you…er…"

"You have no sense of fashion," said Nadeshiko, "Sensei wants us to wear dresses."

"No!" Sayuri refused and she hid behind Kiba. "No and that's final."

"You'll look pretty with a dress," said Akira.

Glare.

"Aww, come on, Sayuri-chan…" Akira took out a scroll. "I've got ten boxes of your favorite chocolates and tons of candies and-"

"No."

"Sayuri-chan, I've never seen you wearing a dress," commented Itsuki and he sighed dreamily. "You'd look so pretty!" He pecked her. "Let's go shopping!"

"No!"

"Why not? Why not?"

"Because I don't want to and that's final." Glare. "Why must we wear dresses, anyway?"

"He's taking us to the Golden Jasmine tomorrow night."

Kiba whistled. "That place is expensive!"

Shino nodded.

"Sensei wants to introduce us to his girlfriend," commented Nadeshiko.

"So you haven't met her either," commented Sayuri. "Why?"

Nadeshiko turned to Akira. The man sighed. "She's complicated, we rarely see each other."

Nadeshiko patted him. "Listen, this is important for sensei so-"

"Okay." Sayuri sighed. "But I'm wearing the dress under a coat or something in the street." She extended her hand towards Akira. "And I still want the sweets."

Kiba sweatdropped.

"I'll choose the coat," said Nadeshiko, she rolled her eyes when Akira gave Sayuri a scroll. "We'll impress sensei's girlfriend."

Sayuri blinked.

"She's picky," explained Akira gloomily.

"O-Okay…" said Sayuri, confused at her sensei's mood. She was sure he'd be ecstatic about their appointment…_'Hmm…'_

Nadeshiko nodded at her.

Sayuri turned to Itsuki. "Stay with Shino-kun and play with him."

"What about my cookies?"

"They'll be ready later."

"Cookies?" muttered Nadeshiko, her voice hollow.

"Yes," said Sayuri, glancing her sideways sympathetically. "Itsuki loves the cookies I bake."

"Oh."

"Well, let's go," said Sayuri, uneasily. She gave Shino an apologetic glance. "Itsuki will play with you. I'll see you later...I'm sorry…"

* * *

"Tenten-chan! Yay!" Itsuki raised his foreleg in greeting. He stuck out his tongue at Neji, though. "Hyuuga Neji!"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Kiba was the one who formulated the question. "What? No 'Hyuuga brat' or 'meanie'?"

Shino gave him an annoyed glance. "Kiba, don't use that word."

Kiba smirked. "Meanie?"

Shino frowned but said nothing. It wouldn't do to encourage Kiba.

"Kiba's right," said Tenten, "It's always Hyuuga brat."

"Sayuri-chan told me that he helped her."

Neji nodded.

"But if you want to, I can call him 'Hyuuga brat' again, Tenten-chan," offered Itsuki. "Anything for you!"

Tenten laughed as she shook her head.

"We're looking for Sayuri," said Neji.

"She went shopping with Kido Akira and Yamanaka Nadeshiko," said Shino.

Neji frowned.

"Nadeshiko…isn't that the name of her teammate?" asked Tenten. Neji nodded at her.

"Akira-sensei wants to introduce them to his girlfriend, he's taking them to the Golden Jasmine," said Kiba.

"I didn't know he was dating someone," admitted Neji, "That woman must be a saint."

"He said that she was complicated," said Kiba.

"I suppose she dislikes his antics," said Neji nonchalantly. "Still, the Golden Jasmine? He must like her a lot."

"Well, he didn't seem very happy," said Kiba. "He said she's picky."

"He doesn't seem someone who'd date a woman like that," commented Tenten, "I'd expect someone cheerful, understanding and nice for him."

"Maybe…" muttered Neji, "Maybe not…" He glanced the sky thoughtfully. _'That man…what is he up to now? Knowing him, it could be a ruse to make Sayuri-chan and Nadeshiko-san spend time together…'_ He sighed inwardly.

The Hyuuga genius heard how Kiba told Tenten about Sayuri's reluctance to buy a dress.

"That doesn't surprise me," said Neji, "Sayuri-chan avoids everything that has a skirt." He smiled slightly. "I think she dislikes showing her legs."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"She's tall," said Kiba, "She must have long legs."

"Yes," confirmed Neji, "She has shapely legs."

"Eeeek! How do you know?" demanded Itsuki, "Have you been undressing Sayuri-chan with your eyes?"

"Of course not!" said Neji as he dodged the mantis with ease.

"Pervert!" said Itsuki as he launched at the Hyuuga.

Shino watched as Neji avoided Itsuki's attacks with a grace and speed that he knew he lacked. If he had been someone else, he would've despaired or felt jealous but he acknowledged Neji as one of the best taijutsu users in Konoha. The fact that the Hyuuga clan saw him as its prodigy was enough to summarize everything.

And yet, there was something about the Hyuuga that annoyed him and he suspected that it had nothing to do with his skills. Before he could give it more thought, he was forced to block Kiba's fist and jump away.

"Nice one, Shino!" The Inuzuka grinned. "I didn't think you'd dodge it."

"I've told you," replied Shino, "I don't let my guard down for anyone."

"Liaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Itsuki stopped attacking Neji and launched at Shino. "Liaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"What's wrong with him?" wondered Tenten before frowning at Neji. "You're not a pervert, are you?"

Both Kiba and Neji heard the distinct sound of metal as Tenten introduced one of her hands into her sleeves.

"I know she's got nice legs because of the spandex bodysuit," explained Neji as he eyed Tenten warily, more than ready to dodge any attack from her.

Tenten gave him a suspicious glance but nodded.

Kiba rolled his eyes and turned to watch Itsuki attacking Shino with more speed than ever.

"Why did he call him a liar, anyway?" asked Neji.

Kiba shrugged.

"Hey, Itsuki!" called Tenten, "Why are you calling Shino a liar?"

"Because he lets Sayuri-chan peck him!"

Silence.

Kiba dropped his jaw. "Peck?"

Tenten blinked before turning to see Neji.

The Hyuuga was stunned. After a long moment, his eyebrow twitched. "Peck?"

Itsuki stopped attacking Shino. "Yes, peck!"

Both Kiba and Tenten winced when they felt a spike of killing intent coming from Neji. It lasted barely a few seconds but they felt it.

Kiba was about to yell 'Run, Shino, run!' or something alike but the words never came out because Neji spoke.

"Itsuki."

"What?"

"I'll help Shino in your place."

Kiba gulped in Shino's behalf. Even Tenten gave him a pitying look as she watched Neji walk calmly towards him.

"But I'm not helping him! I'm playing with him!" replied Itsuki, "And this is my moment to shine!"

Neji glared him.

"Itsuki," called Shino, "If you stop playing with me, you'll be free to flirt with Tenten."

Itsuki tilted his head, considering the options. "Okay!"

Neji watched Itsuki fly away in Tenten's direction.

"Oi, Neji!" called Kiba, "Remember that you can't maim Shino!"

Both Shino and Neji glared him, though for different reasons.

"This is for educational purposes," Neji said. He glared Tenten when she gave him a disbelieving glance.

Neji turned to Shino and adopted a fighting stance. "Whenever you're ready."

Shino glared him. Neji hadn't even activated his Byakugan, not that he'd need it. Usually, Shino let his opponents attack first but he suspected that his approach with Neji should be different.

So he launched at the Hyuuga, his hand shooting out.

Neji dodged deftly but didn't counterattack.

Shino attempted to kick him but Neji dodged again. His hand shot out again, but instead of trying to punch him, he tried to use the mantis hook.

Neji deflected it and struck him.

Hard.

What followed was a rain of hand strikes without chakra.

Shino barely managed to deflect or dodge a few of them before jumping away. To his surprise, Neji didn't follow him and he even seemed thoughtful. His eyes suddenly narrowed and he went after Shino. The Aburame defended himself by deflecting or attempting to catch Neji's hands, which annoyed the Hyuuga. However, it was only after he tried to kick him away that Neji sent him flying away.

"Ouch."

Itsuki winced. The mantis watched Shino get up and resume his attack only to be thrown away again after exchanging a few blows.

"You attack too predictably," Neji told Shino as he watched the younger shinobi wipe off the dirt from his face. "At this rate, Akira-sensei will wipe the floor with you." He tilted his head, clearly annoyed. "Besides, he knows Sayuri-chan's style so if you try to attack him like that, you won't be able to connect a single blow."

Shino raised an eyebrow. Why hadn't he noticed earlier?

Hyuuga Neji was jealous.

The most serious member of Team Gai got riled up whenever he imitated Sayuri's style or tried to kick him. He should've known, he should've noticed sooner.

Shino attacked again, this time with the mantis hook since the beginning. He retreated almost automatically and watched with satisfaction as Neji failed to strike him.

Ha.

Talk about being predictable.

* * *

"You should open a bakery or something," commented Kiba as he ate a cookie. He gave one to Akamaru, who happily accepted it.

"Thanks, desserts are my specialty," said Sayuri. She frowned when she saw that Itsuki was barely finishing one. "I'll bake more for you tomorrow."

"He's been quiet since we went to eat," said Shino.

"Do you have a stomachache, Itsuki?" Sayuri petted him but the mantis shook his head. "Are you sad?"

Itsuki went with Shino. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Sayuri.

"Neji wiped the floor with him."

Shino scowled. "He did not."

"Just say that everything's fine," said Kiba.

"He should try to be more discreet," replied Shino. "Why? Because he could make someone else's life difficult."

"Like Neji could annoy you," said Kiba. A smirk slowly made its appearance on his face. "Waaaaaaaaaait! You're not talking about your life, huh?"

"I don't get it," said Sayuri.

"Neji got mad at Shino because Itsuki told him that he lets you peck him."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Kiba gave her a teasing glance and patted her. "Don't worry, I approve of you now that you like Hinata and I think Kurenai-sensei likes you too." He waved at her, seeing that she was speechless. "Oi, Sayuri! Sayuri!"

Shino glared him. "Kiba, leave her alone."

"She must know that we like her," said Kiba, "Ne, Itsuki?"

The mantis seemed gloomy.

Kiba sighed comically. "I think I broke them."

Finally, Sayuri sighed. _'So it could be true.' _She gave Shino an apologetic glance. "I'm sorry for all the inconveniences. I'll talk with Neji."

"Why?"

"Because I must."

Kiba whistled. _'Poor Neji.'_ He let out a chuckle when he caught Shino glancing him questioningly. "I remembered something." Shrug. "Anyway, you should accept Itsuki's apology." Smirk. "You wouldn't like Sayuri to think that you're a meanie, right?"

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

Itsuki poked him.

Shino stared and stared, as if contemplating his answer. Finally, he spoke. "You should be more careful with your words." Pause. "And Neji did not wipe the floor with me."

Itsuki nodded bashfully.

"You're fortunate that Neji's not an impulsive or impatient person," said Shino, "Someone else could've tried to hurt you."

"You wouldn't have helped me?" The hurt tone was unmistakable.

"I won't always be there to protect you, which is why you must learn to be discreet." Pause. "Besides, there will be times when even I won't be able to help you. I'm not invincible."

Itsuki nodded. He tilted his head when Shino presented him a cookie.

"Here, have a cookie."

"Yay! Shino-chan isn't mad at me!"

"It's Shino or Shino-kun, you made a deal with Sayuri-san."

"Awwww…" Nod. "Yay! Shino isn't mad at me!" The mantis went to snuggle against his neck. "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Shino glared him.

"Don't push your luck."

* * *

"You look so pretty, Sayuri-chan!"

Itsuki hopped on her bed.

"You think so?"

Nadeshiko glared her. "Of course!" She crossed her arms. "I'm the one who took care of your hair!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"I would've wanted to do something with your eyes but…" Nadeshiko threw her arms in frustration. "Hey, you little thing! You support me, right? I've got this nice palette of-"

"No!" interrupted Sayuri, "I look good enough like this!" She studied her reflection in the mirror. "Besides, we're younger than sensei's girlfriend and you're very beautiful…what if she feels-"

"Not everyone's like you," said Nadeshiko. "Just because you're an insecure-"

"That's not it!"

"You doubted your pet's claim."

"Look, I know I'm good-looking but I don't like to get all the attention, as simple as that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why must you insist on acting like a shy wallflower?" Nadeshiko tilted her head and after a long moment, she sighed in annoyance. "So what if men see you as a piece of meat because you've got such a nice body? So what if you suddenly realized that they sent lecherous glances to you?" She rolled her eyes. "If you don't want them to bug you-"

"Hey!"

Itsuki stuck out his tongue at her.

"If you don't want them to bug you, you should be as confident as you are of your attributes," said Nadeshiko, "Accept them and use them to drive them away."

Blink.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "Give them Neji-kun's glare of doom, reject them with your body language. Let them know that you won't even give them a glance, that they're not worthy." She shrugged. "If it helps, consider them bullies." She smirked. "It was amusing to watch you kick everyone who bugged you in the academy. I won lots of bets thanks to you."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow at her. "You bet on me?"

"Only after I saw you kick Neji-kun."

"That was an accident," admitted Sayuri, "I thought he was another bully trying to sneak up on me." She sighed. "I'll talk with him soon." She caught Nadeshiko studying her. "What? Before you start saying that I want to date him or-"

"You're going to dump him," stated Nadeshiko with a glare, "Are you cheating on him?"

"What? No!" Sayuri got up. "We're not even dating!"

"You're married!"

"You knew?" snapped Sayuri. She narrowed her eyes. "If you were the one who told-"

"Of course not!" interrupted Nadeshiko. "I'd never endanger his life!" She raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what's wrong with your pet?"

Itsuki was white.

"Itsuki!" Sayuri poked him. "Listen, that problem's already solved!"

The mantis sniffed. "You got married and you didn't tell me? You didn't invite me!"

"I didn't know I was married! I found out just before returning to Konoha!"

"But you didn't tell me, Sayuri-chan!"

"I didn't want to worry you…"

"Meanie!" Itsuki sniffed. "You don't trust me!"

"Of course I do!" Sayuri tried to pet him but he moved away. "I'm sorry, really, but Midori-san and I thought that you'd tell everyone and-"

"I'll go with Shino-chan! Unlike you, he appreciates me! You're a meanie!"

Itsuki flew away.

Sayuri glared Nadeshiko.

"What? How was I supposed to know that he didn't know?"

.

.

"…and Sayuri-chan's a meanie!" Sniff. Snuggle. "She's a bad friend…"

Shino sighed inwardly.

"You're being too melodramatic." He frowned at the mantis. "You need to calm down."

"But Sayuri-chan doesn't trust me!"

"She decided not to tell you because of your overdramatic antics, but I can assure you that she trusts you and cares about you," said Shino and he placed Itsuki on a table, "How do I know? Because the way she interacts with you is very unique." Pause. "She acknowledges you as her best friend."

"Really?"

"Also, she's very caring with you, very affectionate." Shino nodded. "Lastly, but no less important, she can call you by your name freely." Pause. "I think that should tell you more."

"But she admires Midori!" replied Itsuki, "She always prefers training with her!"

"Because she sees Midori-san more as a mentor than as a friend," explained Shino. "The point is that she prefers you." Nod. "She worries about you more than you think." Pause. "I think you're the most important thing for her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Shino-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Itsuki hopped onto his head.

"I've told you not to push your luck."

"I'll behave," promised Itsuki. "I'm hungry."

"I have many desserts, you can have as many as you want."

"Your fangirls gave them to you, right?"

Shino frowned. "Yes."

"They must be homemade." Itsuki tilted his head. "Yay! I want a cake!"

"Itsuki…"

"Yes?"

"Sayuri-san told me that you play poker."

"Poker? Yay!" said Itsuki, "Let's play! I'll beat you!"

"We'll see about that."

* * *

"Sensei, stop doing that!" chided Nadeshiko.

Kido Akira was excitedly taking photos of the members of Team Akira in formal attire.

"Why?" asked the man, "We look so good together!" Tears of joys cascaded down his cheeks in a way that reminded Sayuri of Maito Gai. "And I'm so happy to see you acting so nice toward each other!" Photo. Photo. Photo.

"Sensei, please…" begged Sayuri.

"We should call ourselves Team Gorgeous!"

"Sensei!" reprimanded Nadeshiko.

"Yes, Nadeshiko-chan?"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"I can't help it! My flowers look so stunning!" Akira wiped away his tears. "And I finally get to see Sayuri-chan in a dress! Nadeshiko-chan, you did a wonderful job!"

"Of course," said Nadeshiko, she sighed, "I wanted another dress for her but…"

"That dress was too short," muttered Sayuri.

"It doesn't matter, you look drop-dead gorgeous!" said Akira.

"Sensei, you'll behave once we get in the restaurant, right?" said Nadeshiko.

"Of course!" said Akira.

.

.

"What a beautiful place," commented Nadeshiko.

"You've never been here?" asked Sayuri.

"Nadeshiko-chan turns down every offer of date she gets," said Akira. "But I'm sure that any man would do anything to invite her here." He tilted his head and rose from his seat. "Ah, you're finally here."

Sayuri and Nadeshiko turned their head to see a pretty woman with light brown hair and apple green eyes. Nadeshiko raised an impressed eyebrow at the quality of the fabric of her lilac gown and the comb that she had in her hair.

"Emi-chan," greeted Akira, "These are Nadeshiko-chan." Nod. "And Sayuri-chan."

"It's a pleasure." The woman smiled.

"The pleasure is all ours," said Nadeshiko, smiling back. Sayuri nodded beside her.

"Your students are so lovely," said Emi. She smiled at Nadeshiko. "What a beautiful young woman you are…Akira-kun's told me a lot about you. He explained me that you're a genjutsu mistress and I think it's fascinating that you can create beauty."

Nadeshiko grinned.

Emi turned her head towards Sayuri. "You're a very cute girl, your area was much easier to understand." Pause. "You're a doctor."

Sayuri nodded, frowning slightly. "That's correct." She tilted her head. "You're a civilian, right?"

Emi nodded. "I'm a merchant but I used to be a treasure hunter."

"That sounds interesting," said Nadeshiko politely, "Your gown is lovely."

"Oh, thank you," said Emi. "Yours is beautiful too." She turned to Sayuri and studied her. "A black halter dress…a very obvious choice…"

Akira coughed pointedly. "She looks gorgeous."

"Hmm…yes," said Emi, "Your comb is of good taste." She tilted her head. "It's got pieces of topaz. I suppose you chose it to match your eyes." She sighed dramatically. "I've never liked topaz, I dislike it…"

Sayuri bit her tongue while Akira tried to catch the waiter's attention.

"Amber would've suited you better," commented Emi with a nostalgic tone. "It may not be a gemstone but you would've looked much better." She tapped her fingers and she chuckled. "You should try to learn more about accessories."

Nadeshiko frowned but said nothing.

"And your hair, you should take more care of it," chided Emi, "I can see it's damaged, _Sayuri-chan_."

Sayuri stared at her, tilting her head, eyebrows raised. She stared and stared and stared…

"Is something wrong, _Sayuri-chan_?"

Sayuri glared Emi. "Don't call me that." Pause. "We aren't close."

Nadeshiko stared at her.

Akira coughed pointedly.

Emi grinned. "Of course, child."

Sayuri had to bite her tongue again.

* * *

"I can't believe Akira-sensei is dating her!"

Nadeshiko smirked. "I think she's charming."

Sayuri glared her. "She criticized me the whole time."

"I think she could be jealous," commented Nadeshiko, "I'm sure that Akira-sensei talked a lot about you with her."

"Still, she was maddening." Sayuri tilted her head thoughtfully. "There was something about her…something odd…"

Nadeshiko frowned. "Her attitude is suspicious, I'll give you that." She sighed. "I need a favor."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow.

"I…well…" Nadeshiko grimaced. "I think you're very skilled."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"And I heard that Tsunade-sama's your godmother so-"

"That was to help me with the Hyuuga clan."

"Still, you're close to her because of Shizune-san," replied Nadeshiko, "Listen, there are things going on Sepia country and I'd like to investigate."

"Sepia country?" Sayuri widened her eyes. "Its princess commissioned the last mission we had…" She narrowed her eyes. "This is about Soujiro."

"Yes."

"But we didn't fight there," said Sayuri, "We fought close to Konoha."

"The princess who hired us asked specifically for a Hyuuga," said Nadeshiko, "We both know that we could've performed the mission without Soujiro."

"They attacked us mercilessly, they didn't seem to want a Hyuuga," replied Sayuri. "Besides, Sepia country lacks power and resources to try to kidnap a Hyuuga." Pause. "And we were attacked by rogue ninja that had nothing to do with our mission."

"I know, but…" Nadeshiko sighed. "A group of fellow shinobi went there and they were attacked." Pause. "One of his attackers used the same jutsu that they used to subdue me."

Sayuri frowned.

"I know, I've talked with Tsunade-sama," said Nadeshiko, "I know that it could be a coincidence but…" She clenched her fists. "Besides, I know that Sepia country hasn't requested more missions since that time."

"Hmm…maybe…maybe I could try to bribe her with sake," said Sayuri.

"Bribe her?" Nadeshiko gave her a blank stare. "Sake?" She shook her head. "I don't want to know."

"I guess Midori-san and Akira-sensei are bad influences," admitted Sayuri.

"I'm worried about Akira-sensei," admitted Nadeshiko.

"Why?"

"I didn't like that woman very much." Nadeshiko frowned. "Moto Emi. Her name is too common."

Sayuri nodded. "A widow with no family." Frown. "A former treasure hunter? I wonder…"

"Sensei didn't seem too happy to introduce us to her," commented Nadeshiko, "And he's always avoided my questions about her." She frowned. "I think she was wearing something below her gown to look less fit, I'm sure she's more slender."

"If she's a kunoichi, she plays her part as a civilian very well," said Sayuri. "Will you tell sensei about our suspicions?"

"Not yet," said Nadeshiko, "Besides, there was something odd with that beauty mark in her cheek."

Sayuri gaped at her. "You're very observant, aren't you?"

"I focus on small details too much sometimes," said Nadeshiko, "It's part of my job." Shrug. "You just kept glaring her whenever you thought sensei didn't notice so you ignored me."

"She deserved it," replied Sayuri, "It was like dealing with Itsuki's brother."

"Your pet?"

"He's not my pet."

"It doesn't matter, we're almost there," said Nadeshiko, she glanced Sayuri sideways, "I've only visited the Aburame compound twice but I get the feeling that you've visited it many times."

"Just once."

"Really?"

"Yes." Sayuri glanced her curiously. "Why did you think that I've been there many times?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Nadeshiko sighed dramatically and placed her hand on her heart. "Maybe it's because he's too nice with you…"

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"What with that stuff about you not valuing your life…" Nadeshiko chuckled bitterly. "Suuure."

.

.

"Shino-san's not home."

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes at Aburame Hanako. "Yes, he is."

Hanako glared her.

"How do you know, anyway?" asked Sayuri, she gave her a suspicious glance. "I bet you're one of his fangirls."

"Don't sink me to the level of those irritating girls," said Hanako. "Unlike them, I-"

"So you're after him," interrupted Nadeshiko, she shrugged. "We're here because he has something that belongs to Sayuri."

"Sayuri?" Hanako scowled at them murderously. "The mantis summoner."

Sayuri nodded. She was about to say something when a male voice interrupted the scene.

"Hanako-san, you shouldn't be so impolite to Shino-kun's friends."

A man with short black hair and the typical Aburame attire plus a gourd appeared behind Hanako. He adjusted his glasses and raised an eyebrow. "Two lovely ladies coming to visit Shino-kun? My, he's become too popular lately…"

Hanako glared him while Nadeshiko smirked at her. Sayuri smiled at the older Aburame.

"I'll take you with him," offered the man. "My name is Aburame Yasunori."

.

.

Shino scowled.

"Yay! I win again!" Itsuki hopped. "I want another dessert!"

Shino nodded towards his fridge. The mantis was either too lucky or too good at poker because the score was 7-3. He was almost grateful when someone knocked the door.

"Don't worry, Shino! I'll make sure that no fangirl of yours enters!" promised Itsuki and before Shino could do anything, he went to open the door.

"Sayuri-chan!" Itsuki snuggled against her immediately.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes at him. "I thought she was a _meanie_."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"Shino-kun, I'm sorry for the inconveniences…" said Sayuri. "Yasunori-san amiably escorted us." The other Aburame nodded.

"Good evening," greeted Shino.

"It was pleasant to escort such lovely ladies," commented Yasunori and he raised an amused eyebrow at Itsuki, "It seems that her summon likes her very much."

"Yay! I love Sayuri-chan! We're best friends!"

Peck. Peck. Peck.

"She needs more friends, I guess," muttered Nadeshiko. "Who could like that loud thing?"

Sayuri glared her half-heartedly while petting Itsuki. "You are a _meanie_."

Shino's eyebrow twitched again.

Yasunori smirked inwardly. "Oh, that seems a very popular word nowadays, you know." He tilted his head. "Sayuri-san, Nadeshiko-san, do you think Hanako-san's a _meanie_?"

Shino's eyebrow twitched much more noticeably.

"Ah, Shino-kun, I think there's something wrong with your face," commented Yasunori. "Why don't you let Sayuri-san check you?"

Shino raised an offended eyebrow. "No."

"Why not? Why not?" Itsuki hopped onto Sayuri's head.

"You ruined her bun," accused Nadeshiko, glaring him.

"I'm not a doll that you can dress and comb at your whim," muttered Sayuri.

Nadeshiko glared her. _'Why, you, little…'_

Itsuki hopped onto her head.

"You're annoying," muttered Nadeshiko and glared Sayuri. "Scold him, at least."

"He seems comfortable there," commented Sayuri as innocently as she could. "I think he likes you."

"He kept calling me 'meanie' for an hour."

Shino's eyebrow twitched again, much to Aburame Yasunori's amusement. "Stop it."

Both kunoichi turned to see him.

"Stop using that childish word." Pause. "It's inappropriate."

"What word?"

Yasunori tilted his head. "I think he means 'meanie'."

Shino's eyebrow twitched again.

"But Itsuki uses it a lot," replied Sayuri.

"Itsuki's always immature and childish," said Shino.

"And cute! I'm also cute!" Itsuki hopped on Nadeshiko's hair. "And smart! And strong! And amazing at poker!"

"How many times did you beat Shino-san?" asked Yasunori conversationally.

"Eight!"

"Seven," corrected Shino sulkily. He should've known that Yasunori would notice about his lack of victories.

"I wonder if you could beat Shibi-sama," said Yasunori. "Shino-kun, would you mind if I play with this mantis in your place?"

Itsuki hopped onto Yasunori's head. "You…I can barely hear your kikaichu but…" He hopped onto the gourd. "You must be much more delicious than Shino…"

"Shibi-sama is also more delicious than him according to another mantis," said Yasunori.

Sayuri blushed slightly. "That was Misao-san, I'm sorry about that."

"There's no need to apologize, my dear," said Yasunori, patting her. "After all, Shibi-sama is our leader." He smirked inwardly. "You know, I'd like to introduce you to my son…"

Shino's hand twitched. _'That conniving-'_

"He's a nice boy, he likes mantises and I've heard that you like children."

Shino raised his eyebrows. _'Wait, he's talking about…'_

"He's ten, maybe you could visit him some time." Yasunori nodded, repressing a smirk. "I think he'd also like to be visited by your summons, they're very cheerful."

"Sure…"

"Excellent," said Yasunori. "Let's play poker."

"Yay!"

"I want to play too," said Nadeshiko.

"Of course," said Yasunori, blatantly ignoring Shino's glare.

Sayuri went to pat Shino. "Did Itsuki really beat you 7 times?" She tilted her head. "You must be worse than I thought."

Shino glared her. "He's good, I'll give him that." He returned his gaze towards Yasunori, who'd already sat and begun shuffling the cards. "That man…he's annoying…"

"I don't know, I think he's nice," said Sayuri with a grin.

"He's a member of the council." Shino scowled. "He knows how to be charming but he isn't."

Sayuri patted him again. "Don't worry, Itsuki prefers you." Grin. "You're his hero."

"I'm not that annoyed at Itsuki right now," admitted Shino. "But Yasunori-san doesn't know the meaning of the word 'shame'. What with his impromptu party."

"You're so delicate, Shino-kun."

"I am not delicate and before you start giving feminine adjectives to-"

"Fiiiiiine…you're sensitive."

Glare.

"How about susceptible?"

"It doesn't matter, the score is 3-1."

"What score?" asked Sayuri.

"Ours."

"Why 3-1? We were even!"

"I beat you in the tournament."

"Fine, 2-1," said Sayuri, annoyed.

"And you admitted you were Aburame-served the other day."

"Really? Well, I could say you were Ito-served the other day at the hospital because I shut you up when I-"

Shino covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shino-kun, that's not a chivalrous thing to do," chided Yasunori from across the room.

Shino stiffened. The nerve of that man, to scold him in his own house…

Shino uncovered her mouth. He raised an eyebrow. "Lipstick? So that's why your lips look darker."

Sayuri nodded. "And yet, that woman had the gall to call me a child."

"Your sensei's girlfriend?"

"I didn't like her."

"Is she as annoying as him"

"Hey!" called Nadeshiko from the table, "Sensei's not annoying." Shino raised a sardonic eyebrow. "He's just too cheerful and you've got no right to criticize him."

Sayuri nodded at Shino, annoyed. "I agree with her."

"But Neji-"

"Neji's known him for years."

Shino frowned. "So if Neji attacked him-"

"I wouldn't help sensei," said Sayuri, "And it wouldn't be like he'd need me, anyway." _'Or like he wouldn't deserve it after all the problems he caused us…'_

.

.

"Yay! I won again!"

Yasunori raised amused eyebrows. "You're a good opponent."

Nadeshiko nodded grudgingly. "That must be his talent."

"Still, I've won more times than Shino-kun," commented Yasunori.

Nadeshiko glanced Shino. "Why don't you join us? No matter how much you wait, you won't get to see Sayuri without that coat, you know."

Shino glared her. "I don't know what made you think that I-"

"Mind Body Switch Technique."

Yasunori caught Nadeshiko's body.

"Success."

Shino turned to glare a smiling Sayuri. Behind him, Yasunori nodded at Nadeshiko and the Yamanaka removed the coat, showing a black halter dress.

"There you go," she said and she twirled around, "Now, play with us."

"No."

"I can play using her body." Nadeshiko pulled him towards the table. "Here we-" She suddenly found herself back in her body.

"Nadeshiko…" Sayuri wasn't happy at all. "I'm so going to wipe off that smirk from your face."

"Really? Shouldn't you release Shino-kun first?"

Blink.

"I'm sorry!" Sayuri released Shino's hand. "But it was Nadeshiko's fault!"

The Yamanaka was smirking at Shino like there was no tomorrow and then, she turned to Yasunori. The man nodded, amused. _'Interesting.'_

"You're a very attractive woman, Sayuri-san," complimented Yasunori. "It's normal and expected of a kunoichi to have a toned body and while not voluptuous, your figure is very feminine." He tilted his head. "You should get used to compliments, you blush too easily." He nodded. "Besides, the embarrassment you show could be used against you." And he tilted his head towards Nadeshiko.

"Yasu-chan's right!" said Itsuki. "Yay! I like Yasu!"

"Itsuki, you can't call him like that," replied Sayuri, "He's a member of the council."

"But Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaaaaan…"

While Itsuki tried to convince Sayuri, Shino was busy glaring Nadeshiko. The Yamanaka shrugged and she gave him an understanding glance before she began shuffling the cards.

* * *

"Isn't that Sayuri's sensei?" asked Kiba.

Hinata nodded and Shino scowled.

"You shouldn't be so hostile," said Kiba and Akamaru barked. "He didn't ask to be your examiner."

"I don't like him."

"Why?"

"He's annoying."

"I think you're holding a grudge against him for attacking you," said Kiba, shaking his head, "It wasn't his fault."

They watched Akira wave at someone.

"Neji and Sayuri, huh?" said Kiba.

"And Lee," added Shino hastily.

While Team Kurenai was at a considerable distance, they could hear Lee's enthusiastic cries. Something about Sayuri looking pretty in a dress and how Neji was fortunate to get pictures of two beautiful blossoms.

"Two?" murmured Hinata.

"He must mean Sayuri and Ino's cousin," said Kiba, his hands behind his head. "So I guess he took photos of them and he's giving some of them to Neji."

Kiba didn't notice that both Hinata and Shino weren't very happy with his conclusion.

.

.

"These are for you, take them." Akira handed Sayuri an envelope and he ruffled her hair. "Lee-kun, you agree with me about my suggestion, right?"

"Of course, Akira-sensei!" And they began exchanging ideas.

Neji sighed and patted Sayuri, but he still smirked at her. "Team Gorgeous?"

"Shut up."

"I bet Itsuki would like to know that Akira-sensei used to call you Little Blossom."

"Neji..." Sayuri glared him half-heartedly before wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Would you like it if I sic Itsuki on you?"

Glare.

"He's no longer calling me Hyuuga brat."

"I'm glad," said Sayuri. "Because you're my friend." And she kissed his cheek.

.

.

Kiba whistled. "Well, I guess he won't have more reasons to be jealous, ne?" His face showed confusion. "Hinata?"

Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was focused on the scene. Her expression slowly relaxed and with her bloodline limit, she stole a glance at her oldest teammate. She returned her glance towards a smiling Sayuri.

She frowned.

* * *

"…and I really hope that sensei dumps her," said Sayuri as she finished her ice cream.

"I'm slightly surprised that he didn't invite me," admitted Neji.

"I'm glad he didn't, she could've offended you," said Sayuri, she sighed. "There's something odd about her."

"You say that because you didn't like her."

"Nadeshiko agrees with me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Poke. "Akira-sensei talked with us two days ago." Shrug. "She's been nicer since then and yesterday, she asked me to convince Tsunade-sama to let her investigate a couple of things in Sepia country." Sigh. "She suspects that the ninja who ambushed us live there."

Neji stared at her.

"She wants me to go with her and I think you should know."

"Do you want to go?"

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't want revenge," replied Neji.

"To be honest, I'd like to learn more about my problem," confessed Sayuri. "It's true that we lost Soujiro, but they also lost friends and Soujiro killed someone when he died…" She sighed. "I might want to beat them but I also want to investigate about that technique they used on me."

Neji nodded.

They sat on a bench.

"So how will you convince Tsunade-sama?"

"Sake."

Neji nodded. "I'd like to go too."

"Why?"

"I share your motives."

Blink.

"Thanks." Sayuri hugged him briefly.

Neji gave her quizzical glance. "That's the third time you've hugged me today."

"If you dislike it-"

"Why?"

Sayuri gave him an apologetic glance. "I've been neglecting you and you're my oldest friend." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Neji's lips curved slightly. "I neglected you too for years so I shouldn't complain." He patted her.

"Akira-sensei told me that I've been treating you unfairly." She shrugged. "I think I've spent too much time with Team Kurenai these days."

Neji agreed privately.

"Besides, when I spend time with you, we usually end up training," said Sayuri. "And…well…I think I've been rejecting you too much because of our problem…so…I'm sorry about that."

"I understand."

"And while I'm glad that our marriage was nullified, I want you to know that you're a great person and that you deserve someone better."

"You used to have a crush on me."

"I changed." Sayuri shrugged. "But yes, I guess I had a crush on you back then."

Neji nodded and sighed. "Do you have a crush on Shino?"

Blink.

"No."

"You treat him with too much familiarity."

"I know," admitted Sayuri, "But Shino-kun's a friend and I care about him but…"

"You've pecked him," accused Neji.

"Jealous?"

"Akira-sensei told you that," said Neji, scowling.

"And Nadeshiko agreed with him," said Sayuri. "Itsuki and Kiba-kun confirmed their suspicions and Nadeshiko thinks that Shino-kun likes me but that's not the case because he…" She looked around and lowered the volume of her voice. "Well, it's not exactly a secret that he has a crush on Sakura-san."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"He asked her out but she told him that she was busy with the hospital," said Sayuri.

"Shino likes Sakura…" Neji glanced Sayuri disbelievingly. "Are you sure?"

Sayuri nodded. "And I was wondering…" Pink dusted her cheeks. "Is it also true that you…that you like me as in a crush or-"

"Don't compare my feelings to that of a schoolgirl, it's insulting," said Neji. He sighed. "I care about you…maybe too much but I've been meditating and I'm not really sure if I fell in love with you or with the memory of the person you used to be…"

Blink.

"I think I had a crush on you too."

"Neji?"

"You were too cute and sweet without being annoying and I enjoyed being your sparring partner," said Neji. He sighed, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "And I think it also helped that I never saw you crumble." He tilted his head. "And then, you came back…and while I like the person you became, I can't help but miss the way you used to be…because when we were younger, you would remind me that it wasn't a crime to indulge on ice creams or have a childish fight about who was stronger or things like that…"

Sayuri sighed.

"And you weren't reckless," added Neji, "And you would've never insulted my clan like you did at the tournament."

"What I said was true, they're always expecting the best of one," said Sayuri, annoyed, "You didn't mind if I defended myself from your comments when we were children but I always knew that the very moment I cried or showed weakness, you'd leave me…"

"What?" Neji was glancing her like he didn't know her.

"Don't give me that look," snapped Sayuri, "It's true and you know it." Shrug. "You despised any sign of weakness, I never had the luxury to cry with you or show fear…"

"I'm not like that anymore and you know it."

"You changed while I was gone, I'll give you that," said Sayuri, "But the Neji I remember could be very cruel and ruthless and demanding." Shrug. "It wasn't that bad, anyway. It was in part because of you that I was able to be assertive…it was because of you that I decided that I would survive…"

Neji stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I've told you, I didn't want to get too close because of our problem," said Sayuri, "And I didn't trust you not to hurt me like you did when you met Itsuki."

"So you were afraid that I'd reject you," said Neji, nodding. "I knew you resented me, you're too lenient with Itsuki and you've mocked me more than once."

"I couldn't resist," admitted Sayuri. "But there are also times when I mock you just to play…"

"And I bet you also mock Shino," said Neji sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact, I do," replied Sayuri, "I've told him that he has feminine hands."

Neji couldn't help but snort. He narrowed his eyes almost immediately. "And why do you say so?"

"They're soft," said Sayuri, "And they're not as calloused as ours, Shino-kun isn't someone who relies too much on kunai or shuriken." Shrug. "And before you ask how I know that they're soft, I've healed them and he fed me the other day at the hospital."

"He what?"

"Shizune-sensei had to leave and I couldn't use my hands, end of story." Shrug. "And you should stop being jealous of him, he's just a good friend."

"He thinks you're interesting."

"I know, he told me." Shrug.

"And you still say that he likes Sakura?"

"Actually, he told me that I entertain him and he praised Sakura-san so stop it." Sayuri glared him. "Shino-kun doesn't like me so you shouldn't be such a jerk with him."

"Itsuki must've told you that I was hard on him," said Neji, "I admit that I might've been hard but we both know that Akira-sensei won't be considerate with him, especially because Shino slapped you."

Sayuri nodded. "I agree." She sighed. "I hope he remembers that Shino-kun helped me."

"Akira-sensei could think he did that to repair the damage he caused," replied Neji. "He won't be very merciful with Shino." He tilted his head. "Actually, I think Shino would've been luckier if his examiner had been Gai-sensei, he knows how far he must push."

"I agree," said Sayuri, "Gai-sensei has enough control and he's fair. He'd allow Shino-kun to show that his speed and evasion are his best weapons in taijutsu."

Neji nodded. "Itsuki said something about him playing with Shino."

"He can't say that he's helping him because Shino-kun's not a mantis summoner and we aren't in a mission," said Sayuri, "I told him to play with him, to poke him. The first time, I asked Shino-kun to try to dodge him blindfolded but Itsuki's too fast and impatient."

"Shino also has endurance," commented Neji, "I wonder if that combined with his speed and evasion will be enough to pass his exam."

"I hope so."

* * *

"Where's Shino-chan?" Itsuki poked Sayuri. "Do you think he's hiding? I've poked him too much lately."

"If he's hiding, he's really good," said Sayuri, "No one has seen him since lunch and his exam is tomorrow."

"Hinata-chan seemed upset," said Itsuki, "I wonder why."

Sayuri nodded.

They'd looked for Shino in Team Kurenai's training grounds, in the Aburame compound with the help of Yasunori and they'd asked several people but no one had seen him or knew who they were talking about.

"We should've asked Kiba to look for him," said Itsuki.

"Sayuri-sempai!"

Itsuki hopped. "Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! Yay!"

Sayuri made her way to them. They told her that they'd just returned that morning and they asked her about her jounin exam.

"…and I hope the results are ready soon," said Sayuri. "By the way, have you seen Shino-kun? I can't find him and his teammates have no idea where he went after lunch."

"Shino?" repeated Sakura, she shuddered. "Nope, we haven't seen him."

"Why are you looking for him?" asked Ino.

"His taijutsu exam is tomorrow and I'd like to wish him good luck."

"I see," said Ino. "He must need it because Hinata and Kiba told us that he was having trouble."

"Maybe he wants to be alone?" suggested Sakura, "Shino's always been a solitary person, he's very weird."

Sayuri sighed.

"Should we keep looking for him?" asked Itsuki.

"Yes," said Sayuri, "It's the least we can do for him and you know why."

"I apologized!"

"I know but we're his friends."

"Oh…okay," said Itsuki, "See ya!"

.

.

"Three hours and nothing," said Sayuri, annoyed. "Where did that man go? We even went to ask Shizune-sensei if he'd been assigned a mission but nothing…"

"Sayuri-san!"

"Hinata-chan!" Itsuki flew towards Hinata. "Yay!"

"Hello again," said Hinata, "Could you allow me to talk with Sayuri-san in private?"

"Why?" said Itsuki, "I'll behave."

"Please, Itsuki-kun…"

Sayuri frowned. "Go home. I'll summon you after I find Shino-kun."

Itsuki nodded and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once Itsuki was gone, Hinata spoke. "You're hurting Neji-nii-san and Shino-kun."

"Not you too." Sayuri sighed. "I just talked with Neji today and we clarified many things so you don't have to worry about him anymore." She tilted her head. "Shino-kun will be okay, Neji won't be a jerk so-"

"Neji-nii-san is not the problem," said Hinata, her expression unusually confident. "You're hurting Shino-kun because you make him feel special when he's not."

"He's my friend," replied Sayuri, glaring her. "Of course he's special."

"You've been flirting with him."

"When have I done that?"

"You've pecked him and you joke with him very often." Hinata nodded. "You're too friendly with him."

"I peck him because it's a way to show affection and camaraderie," explained Sayuri, "What's wrong with that?"

"Shino-kun's not used to displays of affection and he might misunderstand the reasons behind your actions." Hinata glanced the sky. "Shino-kun's not used to someone caring so much and he-"

"I freak him out, I know," said Sayuri. "He told me." She sighed. "He knows that I want him to get used to hugs and things like that. I told him that I do that because he's my friend, just like Itsuki."

Hinata blushed slightly, embarrassed. "Really?"

"But I suppose you're right, I should talk with him again," said Sayuri.

"Are you going to reject him?"

"In case you don't know, he has a crush on Sakura-san."

"Excuse me?"

"Shino-kun asked her out the other day," said Sayuri.

"But I saw how Shino-kun sulked when he saw you kissing Neji-nii-san, I'm sure he was disappointed and he disappeared shortly after that happened."

Blink.

"You think he's jealous."

Hinata nodded.

Blink.

"He must be jealous as a friend," said Sayuri, "Itsuki acts a bit like that too sometimes."

"Shino-kun isn't like Itsuki-kun," replied Hinata.

"I know but he's probably thinking that he's not important for me," said Sayuri, glaring Hinata. "I know you're a Hyuuga but you shouldn't assume so much." She sighed. "Besides, Shino-kun may be very mature but he still has some childish traits, I agree with Kiba-kun about his sulking."

Hinata nodded reluctantly.

"I'll ask Kiba-kun to find him," said Sayuri, "Sayonara, Hinata-sama."

* * *

"What's wrong with Shino?" said Kiba, "Why would he be here? The Aburame clan has its own graveyard so it doesn't make sense for him to come here."

Sayuri frowned. She agreed with Kiba, it made no sense.

Akamaru whimpered.

Kiba nodded, grimacing. "And after sunset…"

"Are you scared?" wondered Sayuri.

"Of course not," replied Kiba, but he didn't seem very comfortable.

"If you want, I can search for him alone," offered Sayuri, patting him.

"Hell no! I want to know what he's up to," said Kiba.

"But Akamaru and you don't seem very happy to be here."

Kiba gave her a comical glare. "This isn't exactly a happy place."

"Right."

"Besides, this place has too many scents," said Kiba, "Most of them aren't very enjoyable."

"Sorry," muttered Sayuri, "This is my fault for being so inconsiderate…"

"I don't know what you mean," replied Kiba, "But at least you're doing something."

They ventured deeper into the graveyard.

"This place is so creepy at night," murmured Kiba.

Sayuri nodded and she scratched Akamaru's ears. "Itsuki also dislikes graveyards."

They stopped suddenly, hearing footsteps not so far from them.

Civilians.

"I guess we're both jumpy," commented Sayuri, embarrassed.

Kiba glared her half-heartedly.

They kept walking but they couldn't get a glimpse of Aburame Shino.

"He shouldn't be so hard to spot," commented Kiba, "He's very tall."

Sayuri nodded. "I wonder why he's here." She sighed. "What if we intrude into something?"

Kiba frowned. "I don't know about that but I think he'll be happy to know that someone's looking for him to wish him good luck and to apologize." He put his arms behind his head. "I'm sure that in the end, he'll forgive you for whatever you did." He rolled his eyes. "You might want to keep Itsuki away from him or something so that he can forgive you sooner, he's very sulky."

Something glowed not so far from them.

"What was that?"

"It must've been a lantern," said Sayuri, but she didn't sound very sure and Kiba glanced her disbelievingly.

Akamaru whimpered.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?" asked Sayuri.

"I'm not a chicken!" said Kiba. He grimaced. "Why does Shino have to be so weird and creepy?" He suddenly shivered, stopping in his dead tracks. "Did you feel that?"

Sayuri nodded and Akamaru attempted to hide behind her. "The air's heavy."

"There's something evil here," said Kiba, wincing, "Something like bad vibes…I dunno…"

Something heavy fell on his shoulder.

A hand.

"Kiba."

Kiba jumped when he saw something glow again.

"Shino-kun!"

Kiba twitched. "You…"

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Your glasses flashed." Akamaru barked.

Kiba twitched again. "Of course, the first time was when I told her that you're sulky." He scowled. "And the bad vibes were coming from your sulking."

"I wasn't sulking," replied Shino. He folded his arms. "You're very loud." Pause. "All of you."

"Oi! You're not going to tell us that you came here because you wanted some peace and silence, are you?" cried Kiba. "Are you mad?"

Sayuri couldn't help but nod.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I came to pay someone my respects."

"Your clan's got your own graveyard," pointed out Kiba.

"I didn't have the chance to meet that person, but I'm curious about his life," replied Shino nonchalantly.

"You disappeared shortly after lunch," said Kiba, "You couldn't have spent so many hours here."

Shino tilted his head indifferently. "I fell asleep."

Kiba, Sayuri and Akamaru stared at him.

"You fell asleep…" Kiba gaped. "You fell asleep at this place?"

Shino nodded. "Not everyone is as easily scared as you."

"You! Do you know how long we've been looking for you? Especially Sayuri!" said Kiba indignantly. He stole a glance at the mantis summoner. "You owe me cookies…lots of them." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I'll bake them tomorrow," said Sayuri, she sighed. "At least you're okay, Shino-kun."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I was looking for you to wish you good luck and a few hours later, Hinata-sama told me that you were upset because of something I did," said Sayuri. "We couldn't find you and we were worried."

"I wasn't!" said Kiba.

Shino smirked below his collar. "Someone's sulking."

"Shino-kun, stop bullying Kiba-kun," scolded Sayuri.

"I'm not Itsuki," replied Shino, his glasses flashed. "Do not treat me like a child."

Blink. Blink. Blink. Glare.

"Sayuri-san, you know that I'm immune to your glares."

"Didn't you hear what I said? I came to apologize," said Sayuri, glaring him.

"You didn't say that," replied Shino.

"You were eavesdropping, you know I said that," said Sayuri.

Shino sighed inwardly.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been looking for me?"

Blink. "Hmm…I guess that since two or three o'clock."

"You took that long to find me?" Shino raised an eyebrow at Kiba. "Is something wrong with your nose?"

"She looked for you on her own for hours and I guess she got tired so she went looking for me to help her," explained Kiba.

Shino tilted his head. He frowned. "Why didn't you ask for Kiba's help sooner?"

"Itsuki was with me but he left when I met Hinata-sama earlier," said Sayuri, "Yasunori-san also helped me and I even went to ask Shizune-sensei and Kurenai-san but nothing…" She frowned. _'And many didn't know who you are or they didn't care…'_

"Sayuri-san?"

"I wanted to find you on my own, that's all."

.

.

"I talked with Neji today."

Silence.

"I think he'll try to tone down his jealousy." Sayuri sighed. "You should've told me."

"Why would I want to?"

Sayuri sighed, exasperated. "He's my friend too." She shrugged. "It wasn't fair that I treat you with so much familiarity while Neji-"

"You lived with him and you tease him every now and then," interrupted Shino. "You peck him and I'm sure you also hug-"

"No." Sayuri shook her head. "Actually, if I hadn't learned about your spar with him, I might not have kissed him today." She sighed. "It's just…we changed a lot and I hadn't felt like kissing him…" She sighed again. "Let's say that we're still trying to repair our friendship…"

"So you've pecked me more times."

"Yes." Sayuri glanced him. "Hinata-sama told me that you sulked when you saw me kissing him."

Shino frowned, but he nodded.

"Why?"

"I thought many things when you did that," confessed Shino. "But in summary, I was envious."

"Envious?"

"It's socially accepted to befriend a Hyuuga, it's even encouraged," commented Shino. "Your sensei is a good example of someone who thinks and feels that way. I'm neither blind nor deaf, Sayuri-san."

"Shino-kun…"

"I am an Aburame," said Shino, with pride. "I hope you can understand what that means and entails." He tilted his head. "You might have learned something about that today, while you were looking for me."

Sayuri nodded slowly. "Yes, I noticed that you're not the most popular person in Konoha."

"It's highly unusual to meet someone who isn't uncomfortable with my clan or disgusted by the kikaichu," commented Shino. "The other day, you offended me with your words when Nadeshiko complained about the way you treat Itsuki."

Sayuri began recalling what she'd said. "You mean when I told her that she molested you?" She frowned. "Well, if you want her to do that again-"

"She was disgusted by Itsuki and you retorted by telling her that she molested me."

"O-Oh…" Sayuri shook her head. "Well, you aren't disgusting or anything like that but your bugs can go anywhere and I'm sure that they can't be too clean." She nodded. "I was talking about the microbes, I never meant to offend you."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "You dare to question my hygiene because of my kikaichu."

"Well…" Sayuri blushed with embarrassment. "But it's not like you're their babysitter."

"You don't like them very much," said Shino.

"Well, they annoy me sometimes because they like tickling me," said Sayuri, "And they dislike Itsuki."

Shino tilted his head. "You kissed Neji in public." He nodded. "Also, some have even complained about our relationship because I'm too kind and considerate with an outsider while I reject the attentions of the girls of my clan. Some members of the council do not approve of our friendship."

"So you're mad at me because you think that I'd be embarrassed to kiss you or hug you in public…" Sayuri rolled her eyes at him. "You're wrong." She tilted his head thoughtfully. "But I'm glad that you defended our friendship from your clan."

"I never said such thing."

"I know but if you wanted to get rid of me, you would've done so at the graveyard," said Sayuri, she shrugged, "You're too blunt." She poked him. "So my theory is that you thought that it was unfair that after you protected our friendship, I was giving Neji preferential treatment."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm right," said Sayuri, "So why is your clan against our friendship? Because I doubt that it's only because you're nicer to me than to the girls of your clan."

"They think you're eccentric."

Blink.

"And that you're a bad influence."

Sayuri chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's ironic that they think that, I only wanted to annoy the Hyuuga." Shrug. "Maybe if I tried to explain myself or-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"My future advisors are free to suggest and complain, but I won't allow them to interfere with my life," said Shino. "They can think that I'm young, naïve and even easy to mold." Pause. "But I'm not."

"Of course you're not," said Sayuri, "You're a resolute man, Shino."

The Aburame raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"That's the second time you call me by my name."

"It'll take me some time to get used to that," admitted Sayuri and she smirked at him, "You must learn to be patient."

"Don't mock me."

"By the way, now that I think about it, you've only called me by my name once and it was to scold me," said Sayuri, "Say Sayuri."

Shino smirked below his collar. "Maybe later."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the Aburame compound is closer than my apartment."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Itsuki and I could make dinner for you," said Sayuri and she smirked, "And we could take care of your fangirls for tonight and I could even make breakfast for you tomorrow."

"You want to spend the night at my room." Shino frowned. "No."

"I could sleep in your living room," said Sayuri, glaring him, "It doesn't have to be your room." She shrugged. "Besides, Itsuki would be with me and he'd be our chaperone. Once you're done with your taijutsu exam, I'll invite you to the restaurant that Akira-sensei took me the other day with Nadeshiko."

"The Golden Jasmine?"

"No, that one needs reservation but Akira-sensei has some compromising photos of the owner so…" Sayuri blushed in embarrassment. "Anyway, the restaurant I'm talking about is located in a plaza and the desserts are quite delicious. He took us there to talk with us, that's why Nadeshiko is being nicer to me."

Shino nodded. "Are you doing all this to prove me something?"

"I was going to ask you out anyway but I hadn't planned to organize a sleepover," said Sayuri. "So, what do you say?"

.

.

"Yay! You liked it, right?" said Itsuki.

"You're a better cook than Sayuri-san," admitted Shino.

"Itsuki's good at lot of things," said Sayuri from the kitchen. She was doing the dishes, much to Shino's chagrin but he hadn't been able to stop her.

"I don't think it's that surprising," said Shino, "He helps you to prepare antidotes and other things."

Sayuri nodded. "I'm done."

"So where will we sleep?" asked Itsuki.

"If you're going to stay with me, we could share one of the guest rooms."

"Eeeeeeek! No!" Itsuki shook his head. "You don't want Sayuri-chan to give you a goodnight kiss, do you?"

"Of course not," said Shino, offended. "But if you're going to spend the night here, I'd like to be there if the kikaichu tickle her."

Itsuki nodded. "I'll make sure that you don't try anything."

* * *

"Are those pajamas new?"

"I rarely wear them," said Shino as he inspected his pajamas, a green shirt with pants of a darker shade. "I usually sleep shirtless, it's much more comfortable for my kikaichu."

"Why don't you sleep shirtless then?"

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Nooooooooo!" Itsuki began poking Sayuri. "You're not a pervert, Sayuri-chan!"

"I'm a medic nin so it's not like I haven't seen a shirtless man before," replied Sayuri.

"Oi, Sayuri-chan…" Itsuki poked her harshly. "You never saw Hyuuga Neji shirtless, right?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"Eeeeeeeek! Noooooooo!" said Itsuki, alarmed.

"Stop being a drama queen."

"But, but-"

"We came here to make sure that Shino-kun rests and you're making a scandal," said Sayuri and she pecked him, "There you go."

"Meanie…" murmured Itsuki and he went with Shino. "I'm staying with you because Sayuri-chan's a meanie."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hug you or protect you from my kikaichu."

Sayuri frowned. "You're not really going to sleep with him, are you?"

"Itsuki, I think Sayuri-san's jealous."

"Yay!" Itsuki snuggled against Shino. "You stay there, Sayuri-chan." He stuck out his tongue at her. "This is the futon where the meanies aren't allowed to sleep in."

"Okay," said Sayuri, annoyed. "Stay with your hero." She shrugged. "Remember that we're here for moral support and to make sure that he rests enough so don't do anything to annoy him."

"Sayuri-chan's jealous!" Itsuki snuggled against Shino. "I'll tell Midori!"

Sayuri rolled her eyes and she released the contents of three scrolls. Candies, clothes and one futon.

"Do you always carry those things with you?" asked Shino.

"I travel a lot so it's a habit," said Sayuri. She tilted her head. "Maybe I should wear something green…" She nodded. "I'll change in the bathroom."

"Yay! I'll go with you!" Itsuki was pulled back by a chain of kikaichu. "Let me go!"

Sayuri gave Shino a grateful glance. "Itsuki, stay with Shino-kun while I change."

"What if there are kikaichu there?"

Sayuri blinked before she glared Shino. "Itsuki's right about that."

Shino glared back. "I'm not a pervert." He raised his hand.

"What are you doing?" asked Sayuri.

"I think he's summoning the kikaichu," said Itsuki. Shino nodded at him.

"You can go and change your clothes," said Shino after a moment.

A few minutes later, Sayuri appeared with light green pajamas. She released another scroll and lots of candies appeared. She dug into the pile of candies and a camera finally emerged.

"Let's take a photo. Akira-sensei gave it to me," said Sayuri.

Shino scowled.

"Yay!" Itsuki hopped and he pulled Shino by his shirt. "Photo! Photo!"

"I refuse."

"Why?"

"Because I've heard of her sensei's blackmailing tendencies."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "But we aren't doing anything wrong." She shrugged. "Besides, Akira-sensei would never try to hurt me."

Shino raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"He was under a genjutsu."

"I refuse, you aren't taking me photos," said Shino.

"Okay," said Sayuri and she sealed the camera with the candies into a scroll. "Anyway, it's not like I would've tried to blackmail you or something."

"I don't trust your sensei, he could steal your camera," said Shino.

Sayuri sighed but said nothing. Instead, she curled up in her futon.

Shino frowned. "Aren't you going to loosen your hair?"

"No." Shrug. "Maybe in the morning." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to sleep with Itsuki?"

Shino nodded. "He will behave."

"Yay!"

Sayuri grinned. "Have you ever slept with a stuffed doll?"

Shino tilted his head thoughtfully. "Maybe when I was a baby."

"I bet it was a fluffy bug," said Sayuri.

Shino shrugged. "What about you?"

"Are you kidding? Sayuri-chan's got tons of fluffy animals!" said Itsuki, "But I'm the only cute bug she's got!"

Shino was about to say that Sayuri also had Midoriko just to annoy him but he remembered Hideki's threat. He should ask her about that or maybe, he should ask Itsuki.

"Hey, Shino! I'm tired and you should sleep!" Itsuki hopped. "Can I turn off the lights?"

"Sayuri-san?"

"If you want to, I don't mind."

The lights were turned off.

"Yay! Next time, we should tell scary stories!"

"Itsuki, Shino-kun needs to sleep."

Shino smirked. "Sayuri-san's afraid of graveyards."

"Shino-kun!"

"Poor Sayuri-chan!" Itsuki tilted his head. "Now I understand why she's got so many stuffed dolls! I bet she was afraid of the dark when she was a child!"

"Itsuki!"

"Don't worry, Sayuri-san," said Shino, entertained, "I won't tell anyone about your irrational fears. However, I cannot speak for Itsuki."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," replied Sayuri, annoyed.

"Are you afraid of ghosts?" inquired Shino, a bit too much entertained.

Silence.

"Sayuri-san?"

"No." Sayuri closed her eyes. "No, I'm not."

"I'm glad." Shino adjusted his glasses and he poked Itsuki before pushing his futon closer to Sayuri's. "Increase your size."

"Why?"

"So that Sayuri-san can get closer if she wants to."

"Shino-kun, I'm not afraid of the dark." Sayuri opened one eye to find a bigger Itsuki next to Shino. "I'm not a child."

"You'll end up wanting to hug Itsuki," replied Shino.

"Of course not."

"My kikaichu will make sure that nothing perturbs our sleep," said Shino, "You have nothing to fear."

Sayuri poked him. "I'm not scared. I'm a kunoichi." She rolled her eyes. "But thanks, anyway. Now sleep."

Shino nodded. "Good night, Sayuri."

**REVIEW!**

**Or Itsuki will call you a meanie.  
**

* * *

**January 8th, 2012**. The story has been updated and Chapter 21 has been added. Changes might occur, i.e. I might move parts of Chapter 5 to Chapter 4. It's not a certainty. BTW, I'll be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names to save space. I think they've been here enough time to be read.

Thanks.

* * *

I must admit I didn't like this chapter very much. I wonder how I should write Shino's taijutsu exam...

Shino said that he went to pay his respects to someone. Anyone wants to guess?

I saw something interesting in the graphics of my statistics so **if your first language is Spanish**, feel free to leave a review in that language. ¡Comenten, por favor! Nunca me han dejado un review en el que sólo me escriban en español así que sería una grata sorpresa.

Again. If you're a member of FFnet and you prefer to read my answer here instead of at your account, please tell me.

**Reviews:**

Thanks a lot to: **Banjo Duck, FallenAngelFox, SerbiaTakesCntrl, FuzzyShadowFoxx, nightchildx, RedStarCrystal**, **soeki**, **bleach101-101-101**

**Alerts/Favorites/Miscellaneous:**

Thanks a lot to**: Axolotl**, **soeki, dedichan, Lumihiutale89**


	12. Like Water

Hello.

Update: October 18th.

Well, here we go. I've got an **important thing to say**, due to problems (I haven't paid rent for a while due to many things), _**I might get kicked out this week of my room**_ so I hope you understand that I might delay even more in updating. I received the warning yesterday so I might spend this week packing…this is embarrassing, *sigh* but I need to convince them to give me an extra week to pay because I've got a postdated check.

Please review and well, if the chapter suffered because of that news, I'm sorry. I already had most scenes after Itsuki began playing something but then…

* * *

**Chapter 12: Like Water**

"**Don't get set into one form, adapt it and build your own, and let it grow, be like water.** Empty your mind, be formless, shapeless — like water. Now you put water in a cup, it becomes the cup; you put water into a bottle it becomes the bottle; you put it in a teapot it becomes the teapot. Now water can flow or it can crash. **Be water, my friend."**

-Bruce Lee.

* * *

"You can do it! Beat Crazy Man!"

"Itsuki, Akira-sensei's not crazy."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her.

Sayuri sighed. "Anyway, are you sure you want to fight with your usual attire?"

"I trained with it," said Shino. "Besides, this is what I wore the first time we sparred."

"But the green coat…"

"I'll be fine."

Sayuri nodded. "Dodge as much as you can."

"You played a lot with me!" said Itsuki, "You can do it!"

"I agree," said Sayuri, "Your reflexes are slightly faster now."

"Gai-sensei dropped his level with you, I suppose _that person_ will do the same," said Shino.

"I guess so…" Sayuri shrugged. "I don't know how he'll deal with you…"

"You've only advised me to avoid his attacks, you haven't said a word about attacking him," pointed out Shino. "Why?"

"Sensei is very fast, I don't know how much he'll hold back."

"You think that despite my speed, I won't be able to land a single blow," said Shino.

"It depends on how sensei tests you," said Sayuri, "Don't think too much. It'd be better if you trust your instincts and get used to the way he moves, just like with Itsuki. You need to be comfortable with the way you attack or defend." She tilted her head. "Adapt as quickly as you can so that you can counterattack and do not despair if you're unable to hit him for a while."

"Just keep trying!" said Itsuki. "And hit Crazy Man for me!"

"And if you succeed…" Sayuri grinned. "If you hit him at least once…"

Shino glanced her with curiosity. "Are you going to offer me a reward?"

Sayuri nodded. "What would you like?"

Shino tilted his head. So many options…

"By the way, I'm not giving up sweets," said Sayuri, interrupting his thoughts.

Shino raised an amused eyebrow. "I hadn't even thought about that."

"Well, I'm telling you just in case, you know…" Sayuri blushed slightly, "Because Shizune-sensei doesn't like…just…just forget it…"

"I'll tell you later," said Shino.

"It better not be a kiss!" said Itsuki.

Shino rolled his eyes. "Of course not."

Sayuri glared Shino. "The way you say it, one would think that my kisses are dreadful."

"They aren't," admitted Shino.

Blink.

"They're simply annoying most of the time"

Blink. "Most of the time?"

"You've kissed me twice out of gratitude," explained Shino, "But you've pecked me many times just to annoy me."

Blink.

"It's not like you were resisting," replied Sayuri conversationally. "And just so you know, I don't have cooties."

Shino rolled his eyes. "I'm not a child."

"Anyway, I'm sure that Kurenai-san will also be there for you," said Sayuri as she patted him. "Now, calm down."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I'm not agitated."

Itsuki nodded. "The kikaichu aren't buzzing too much right now. He's fine."

Sayuri took his wrist.

"Itsuki's just told you that I'm not anxious."

"I'm glad," said Sayuri and she inspected his hand. "It's soft."

Shino said nothing. At least she wasn't saying that it was delicate or feminine.

Sayuri took his other hand and inspected it as well.

"I like your hands."

Shino frowned. If she said something about them being-

"I'll take care of them after your exam," said Sayuri, interrupting his thoughts again.

"That won't be necessary," replied Shino.

Sayuri tugged at his coat. "It's less restricting than I thought."

Shino nodded. "I must go."

"I'll wait for you here," said Sayuri.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," said Sayuri. She pulled his hands to reduce the space between them and Shino moved his head aside, thinking that she would try to kiss him. She chuckled. "Good job." She shrugged. "But I wasn't about to peck you."

And she embraced him.

Shino stiffened.

"Hey, Sayuri-chan! Let him go!" said Itsuki. He began poking her. "Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaaaaan…"

Shino slowly relaxed and he raised an eyebrow at Itsuki. "You told me that you didn't mind innocent hugs."

Itsuki stopped poking his summoner. "Meanies! Both of you!"

Shino sighed. He twitched when Sayuri suddenly poked his ribs. He glared her and tried to push her away but Sayuri didn't let him go.

"Are you ticklish?" asked Sayuri, amused.

"Of course not." Shino felt her shrug. "Let me go."

Sayuri tightened her hold. "Hug me first."

Shino glared her.

"No."

Sayuri glared back. "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"But the other day, after we went to that karaoke bar, you-"

"You're just being capricious," said Shino, "Stop molesting me."

Sayuri released him. "I've never molested you."

"You know that I'm not used to that kind of gestures," said Shino.

"And I've told you that that's one of the reasons why I peck you," replied Sayuri. She shrugged. "Go ahead. You probably want to be early."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her but he said nothing.

* * *

"Where's Takehiko?" muttered a boy with icy blue eyes.

"I don't know," said a long-haired girl, "He said he'd go to see some cute girl that works at a plaza."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Not again."

"You're an awful babysitter," said Kaoru.

Daichi glared her.

"So what should we do?" asked Kaoru. "You're the one in charge."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" asked Kurenai.

"I'm fine, sensei," said Shino. "Where's my examiner?"

"I think he'll arrive with Tsunade-sama," said Kurenai. She suddenly smirked. "I saw Sayuri on my way."

"Moral support," said Shino succinctly.

Kurenai nodded.

"Shino!" greeted Inuzuka Tsume and she clapped his shoulder, "Nervous?"

"No," said the Aburame.

"Where's Shibi? I haven't seen him," said Tsume.

"I don't know if he'll be able to come," said Shino.

Tsume shook her head.

"Looks like Akira arrived earlier than Tsunade-sama," said Kurenai.

Shino scowled.

The swordsman seemed too happy, he had a stupid, annoying grin from ear to ear.

The kikaichu below his skin hummed and he chastised himself for momentarily losing control.

"You look eager," said Tsume, approvingly. "Just punch him like there's no tomorrow!"

Punch him?

Shino raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. He had yet to decide what he wanted as a reward.

"Hey, Akira! What's got you so happy?" asked a jounin that Shino didn't know.

Tsume smirked at the jounin. "His girl came to visit him!"

"Oh…" the jounin smirked knowingly. "Had a good night?"

Akira's grin grew.

Kurenai and Shino rolled their eyes.

"Good for you, ne?" said Tsume, chuckling, "If he's tired…"

Shino glared Akira. He hated being underestimated.

"And why are you glaring him now?" said a voice behind him.

"Yamanaka Nadeshiko," greeted Shino.

"Hi, Shino-kun," said Nadeshiko and she raised an eyebrow at her sensei. "He looks too happy…"

"It seems he was busy with his girlfriend last night," said Shino.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing," pointed out Nadeshiko. She shrugged. "Don't worry, you'll also get laid someday." And she winked at him.

Kurenai stared at her.

Tsume erupted in laughter and she clapped Shino's shoulder. "So Kiba was right! You're a ladies' man!"

Shino raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Kiba was so dead…

"Of course he's a ladies' man," said Nadeshiko, "You should see how possessive some girls of the Aburame clan are." She chuckled. "I had fun taunting some of them. You see, after we had dinner with Akira-sensei, we-"

"That's enough," interrupted Shino.

"Why, Shino-kun?" said Nadeshiko, feigning innocence. "I thought you liked it when I used my clan techniques to-"

She couldn't finish her sentence for Shino covered her face with kikaichu.

"Hey, hey, hey! Remove your bugs from Nadeshiko-chan in this instant!" demanded Akira.

Shino glared him but he complied.

Kurenai sighed.

* * *

Tsunade eyed Sayuri suspiciously, then, she couldn't help but glance the scroll that the kunoichi was offering her.

"You should enjoy yourself," said Sayuri.

Tsunade twitched with embarrassment before accepting the scroll.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

"Hide it well, Tsunade-sama," said Sayuri, "Remember that I'll distract Shizune-sensei."

"She'll kill us if she learns about this," said Tsunade.

"Midori-san told me that she was bored and I know how much you enjoy playing poker," said Sayuri. "Besides, I also gave her more bottles of sake." She sighed. "And you know that she's so picky with liquor…of course, yours is of better quality..."

Tsunade held the scroll closer.

"And it's unhealthy to overwork," added Sayuri.

"You're absolutely right," said Tsunade with conviction, "I need holidays." She narrowed her eyes. "Ito Sayuri, you'll distract Shizune tomorrow at any cost for the sake of my health. Is that clear?"

* * *

"For the sake of her health?" Itsuki shook his head. "Really, she should adopt you…"

"Shizune-sensei will kill me," said Sayuri, gloomily. She cringed. "Or worse, she'll make something to keep me from eating sweets."

"Oh, you mean torture…" Itsuki pecked her. "Poor Sayuri-chan…"

* * *

"His kata were good enough," commented Asuma. Beside him, Kurenai nodded.

"He could've done better," said Akira. "He's too rigid."

Gai nodded. "He lacks flexibility."

Tsunade spoke. "Akira, it's your turn."

The jounin nodded and he jumped into the arena.

"Oi, Shibi, I think you can come out now," called Tsume. "Shino's going to be focused on his match."

The leader of the Aburame clan stepped out of the shadows and placed himself between Tsume and Kurenai.

Tsunade spoke. "Begin!"

Akira didn't even wait a second after the signal to launch towards Shino and punched him in the stomach. Shino forced himself to endure the blow and not recede. His hand shot out, attempting to hit the jounin but Akira grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. He easily dodged Shino's leg when he tried to kick him and then, he threw Shino to the ground.

"Get up, kid."

Shino clenched his fists, his pride wounded. His kikaichu demanded him to allow them to attack the annoying man before him.

"_**Allow yourself a fleeting moment of impulse, it helps sometimes."**_

He supposed Sayuri could be right.

Aburame Shino launched towards Kido Akira as fast as he could, his hand shooting out again. Akira deflected his attack and he gracefully slid backwards to avoid an abrupt kick, then, he bent his upper body backwards to dodge a punch. Shino tried to punch him once again but Akira sidestepped him.

The swordsman raised his hand and struck his back with a karate chop.

Shino couldn't help but wince as he fell to the ground.

Akira rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

"Is that all you've got? I was expecting much more."

Shino rolled on his back and tried to kick him.

Akira slid backwards to dodge his attack.

Shino proceeded to launch an alternate succession of punches and kicks, all of which were dodged or deflected by his examiner. The Aburame used a spinning heel kick but Akira caught his leg, twisted it and struck him again, sending him crashing to the ground once more.

"Get up."

The kikaichu buzzed with irritation but Shino ordered them to calm down. He wiped away the dirt from his face and not for the first time, he wondered if he should have turned down Tsunade's offer to be examined.

"_**Considering that you're more of a strategist, I thought you'd try to be sneaky."**_

Shino frowned. That had been why he had alternated between kicks and punches, he had been trying to throw Akira off balance. But every time he tried that, he ended up in the floor and…

For a moment, he had the urge to smack himself.

The swordsman knew what he was doing.

Sayuri had advised him to adapt but the one who had ended up doing that was Kido Akira. The one who had found a pattern was that annoying swordsman.

"I said 'Get up', kid."

Maybe for the first time, Shino was happy to comply with his command. His hand shot out slower than his previous attempts and Akira was predictably able to catch it and he also deflected a kick. Shino tried to kick him again but Akira pulled the fist he had caught earlier to make him lose his balance and struck his back again.

"_**Adapt as quickly as you can so that you can counterattack and do not despair if you're unable to hit him for a while."**_

Shino winced.

"_**Do not despair."**_

The Aburame forced himself to roll away and he launched again at Akira. His hand shot out as slow as his latest attempt but he pulled it back as fast as he could when Akira was about to catch it and his other hand almost managed to strike him with the mantis hook.

For a single moment, surprised flickered in the jounin's eyes before it was replaced by suspicion and Shino took advantage of that moment to get closer once again and use the mantis hook. Unfortunately, Akira was fast enough to dodge.

"You tried to imitate Sayuri-chan's style."

His tone was accusatory.

"I'm a bug-user."

Akira glared him and launched at him.

Shino dodged.

Akira raised a curious eyebrow and he went after the Aburame again.

"_**Dodge as much as you can."**_

Shino dodged again.

"_**You need to be comfortable with the way you attack or defend."**_

But to be comfortable he needed to observe and analyze.

He scolded himself for not doing that since the beginning. He had assumed that being rash since the beginning would give him better results like with Sayuri. Besides, the memory of the jounin's attack was still fresh and he remembered that his examiner detested when his opponent dodged.

"_**Adapt."**_

Yes, he would have to adapt.

Dodge. Observe. Dodge. Observe. Dodge.

Aburame Shino frowned. If he remembered his past actions and those of Akira's, he could barely conclude a few things.

Except for the swordsman's first attack, he preferred that Shino take the initiative but he had already expected that. Also, Akira only sent him to the ground when his openings were too evident.

He decided that it would be too obvious if he slowed down again. Too obvious.

And this wasn't a match where he could wait in the shadows to strike.

He couldn't hide himself and he doubted that he could be able to fool Akira easily by feinting. He wasn't simply fast enough to pull a stunt like that.

So far, dodging was proving to be easier than attacking the swordsman. He was beginning to feel gratitude towards Itsuki because the mantis was fast in close quarters so he had had to be very careful when dodging his pokes. It was proving useful at dodging Akira's blows.

Shino raised his eyebrows as he suddenly realized why Sayuri had avoided the topic of attacking Kido Akira. She had given him too many tips that he had unwisely disregarded.

"_**Dodge as much as you can."**_

"_**It'd be better if you trust your instincts and get used to the way he moves, just like with Itsuki. You need to be comfortable with the way you attack or defend."**_

The first thing she had advised him to do was to dodge. Maybe she had thought that he would do that since the beginning, like when they sparred for the first time. After all, he avoided physical contact as much as he could. He did that out of instinct.

It was much easier to push away than to pull.

That was the way he was.

That was what would have made him feel comfortable since the beginning.

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge.

Akira increased his speed, fists flying. Shino dodged twice before he was struck but he endured the blow stoically and he counterattacked as fast as he could with the mantis hook, surprising Akira.

His attack connected.

The swordsman retreated and tilted his head thoughtfully. He threw two jabs that were dodged and then, he jumped high and landed with a solid punch that Shino evaded.

Kido Akira frowned. He rushed forward and threw a spinning kick, aiming for the temple. Shino dodged and counterattacked quickly with a reverse side kick that connected.

The Aburame couldn't help but smirk vindictively below his collar.

He was soon forced to retreat, though.

He was barely able to dodge the following blows and he repressed a wince when he tried to deflect one of them. Akira took advantage of this to deliver a crushing side kick that knocked him across the arena.

"Get up, kid."

Shino complied and he was barely able to dodge a jump side kick. He launched at Akira, who jumped high and aimed to punch him but Shino jumped away. Then, Akira caught up with him and threw a few punches but Shino counterattacked by kicking his knee and then, he almost managed to strike him with his palm.

It was then when Akira kicked him away so ruthlessly that Shino hit the wall and slumped there.

Akira sighed in annoyance.

"Well…" He shrugged and gave Shizune a sheepish smile. "Hey, could you fix him? I didn't mean to do that and I don't want Sayuri-chan to chew me out…"

"Don't give us that, we all know that you can control your strength," intervened Tsunade. "Besides…" Her eyes turned to Shino, who slowly stood up. "He seems fine enough."

Akira rolled his eyes at him. "Why must you be so annoying?"

"That's my line."

Akira frowned.

Shino kept himself from wincing as he adopted a fighting stance. He wanted to hit him just once more.

"Your reflexes will be slower," pointed out the swordsman. "I'm curious…your evasion is better than I thought.…" He tilted his head. "But in the beginning, you insisted in attacking me instead of dodging. Why?"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "There are many reasons…" The Aburame narrowed his eyes. "However, one of them is related with the genjutsu that made you attack me."

"What? Really?"

"Apparently, you thought that I broke your sister's heart and you hated how I kept dodging instead of counterattacking."

Akira widened his eyes. "My sister?" He tilted his head. "But…" He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense." He shrugged. He launched at Shino, visibly calmer.

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge.

Shino lowered his voice so that only Akira could listen. "By the way, Sayuri-san offered me a reward if I managed to hit you at least once."

"What?"

And faster than anyone could've expected, Shino connected a deadly palm strike to his chin and then, a brutal side kick. His combo sent Akira to the ground.

Silence.

The jounin scowled after getting up.

"You fooled me."

Shino shrugged.

"But how were you able to knock me?" wondered the jounin. "Sure, you used chakra to enhance your strength and speed but…"

"I used my kikaichu," said Shino and when he saw that his examiner was about to object, he spoke again. "They didn't feed on your chakra, they merely made my limbs heavier."

Silence.

"Your timing was good," admitted Akira grudgingly. "The weight could have interfered with your speed but it didn't. Let's see if you can do that again."

And he attacked.

Shino leapt back, only to find himself dodging a karate chop from behind by practically sidestepping his opponent. He counterattacked with a spinning heel kick that was caught so he thrust his palm forward and used his free hand to deflect an incoming punch.

Akira raised an eyebrow after being receiving the palm strike. "How much chakra do you have left?"

Shino shrugged.

Akira pushed him away just to initiate another series of punches. Shino receded as he positioned his arms in the form of an 'X' to shield himself from his examiner's blows. Akira tried to kick him but Shino slid backwards to avoid it, imitating the way Akira had evaded a kick in the beginning of the combat.

The jounin nodded approvingly and he spared a quick glance at Maito Gai before raising his leg to kick Shino. However, the bug-user slid backwards again and he almost succeeded in connecting a kick while Akira's leg descended.

Akira sent a punch but Shino leaned back. Then, the Aburame feinted and managed to kick the jounin's knee. Shino took advantage of his latest attack and connected a punch.

Even though he had already struck the jounin, there was something oddly satisfying about his latest action.

The kikaichu beneath his skin buzzed with excitement.

_**"Try to enjoy this, try to feel."**_

Dodge. Duck. Punch. Sidestep. Dodge. Spin. Dodge.

Feint. Dodge. Feint. Dodge. Feint.

Move. Move. Move.

Keep moving.

Back in the balcony, Aburame Shibi watched with well-concealed amusement. It was well-known that his son avoided engaging an opponent so directly but it was clear that he took unholy glee from striking Kido Akira.

For a moment, he considered asking him about the mutual hostility that they displayed. It was obvious that Kido Akira acted like a jealous, disapproving father but he wondered what Shino's motives were. He had ideas, of course, but knowing his son…

So many possibilities.

Still, what had surprised him the most, was the way Shino had used his kikaichu to aid him in taijutsu. Even he had to admit that his method was ingenious.

Shibi tilted his head.

Ingenious.

Of course.

"One would think he's dancing," commented a voice behind him.

"Yasunori…"

The black-haired man nodded.

"I don't recall seeing your son acting like this," commented another voice. Aburame Shou tilted his head thoughtfully. "His kikaichu are under control, that's obvious but…"

"It must be the adrenaline," said Aburame Osamu as he stepped forward to watch the match better.

"Of course but…" Yasunori adjusted his glasses. "I would say his chances were dangling on a string until he realized that he had to be himself, that he could be himself…" He turned to Maito Gai. "Am I right?"

The green-clad jounin nodded, uncharacteristically silent.

"It took him a while to get it, ne? To understand that he could put a bit of himself in taijutsu," commented Yasunori.

Osamu raised an eyebrow at him. "You're talking about how he avoids people."

"And how he employs deception in his matches," added Shou.

"I guess he thinks that he's easy to read when he fights using taijutsu," commented Yasunori. "He's always preferred fighting with his mind." _'But…' _ He turned to Shou. "Weren't you surprised when he attacked Ito Sayuri with water ninjutsu? Given his personality, you always thought that he would have affinity with earth chakra."

"What are you implying?" asked Osamu.

"Water is adaptable," said Yasunori. "It shifts, it changes in the least expected moment. It attacks unpredictably; it can react in oh, so many ways."

Shibi nodded. _'It can strike with terrible might.'_

"Look at him, think about how he deals with us," said Yasunori, "Tell me that the way he attacks doesn't make you think at least bit of water."

Beside Shibi, Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"He finally overcame the roadblock. Though his technique wasn't bad, he lacked the passion needed for taijutsu," said Yasunori, "He improved gradually during the battle because while he has control, he's allowing himself to feel. He might not be good but right now, he feels strong, powerful and fast." He tilted his head, amused. "Besides, he improved too much after punching Akira."

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes. "I wonder why…" The sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Still, it's terribly immature of Shino-kun to hold a grudge when Akira only attacked him because he was under a genjutsu," said Shou.

Nadeshiko rolled her eyes again. Honestly, it seemed that the only Aburame with imagination was Yasunori.

"I don't think that's the reason behind his aggressiveness," said Yasunori. He smirked. "Besides, it's not like you didn't beam when he punched Akira-kun."

Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow. "Please, don't tell me that sensei blackmailed you."

A few jounin behind her twitched uncomfortably.

Aburame Shou merely scowled.

Nadeshiko sighed with embarrassment.

Yasunori laughed inwardly.

Shibi tilted his head. _'Children.'_

He returned his attention to his son.

Water.

It can flow, it can crash.

Beware of still waters.

* * *

Akira waved at the balcony after placing an exhausted and wounded Shino against a wall.

"Shizuneeeeeeeeee…."

The Hokage's assistant glanced her mentor. "Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade nodded. "The exam's over."

Shibi nodded to the members of the Aburame council. Shou and Osamu parted immediately.

Meanwhile, Shizune arrived with Shino and Akira, closely followed by Kurenai.

"I didn't beat him too much, I think," said Akira cheerfully.

Shizune shook her head at him reprovingly.

"Of course not," said Yasunori, who had just jumped into the arena. "Don't worry, _Akira-kun_. I think Sayuri-san won't scold you…too much…"

Akira glared him comically. "Yasu."

Shino raised a curious eyebrow.

"One would think that you don't like me," said Yasunori.

Akira snorted. "I like you almost as much as I like Shou."

"My dear cousin was here too," commented Yasunori, "I think he glowed with unusual happiness whenever Shino-kun struck you."

"Shou was here?" said Akira, disbelievingly. "Why? That sour man hates socializing." He gave Shino a look of horror. "Please, tell me that he's not your father."

"He's my son," intervened Shibi.

Shino nodded, fighting back the urge to wince and he glanced his father contemplatively.

"I'm glad," admitted Akira. He inspected Shibi's features. "Yes…he's like your clone."

"Shibi-sama is the leader of my clan," said Yasunori conversationally. "Shino-kun's his only son."

Akira's face was priceless.

Shino immediately forgave Yasunori for whatever wrong deed he had done in the past. He couldn't repress a smirk when his future counselor scolded Akira for gaping like a fish.

"So you don't have to worry about _Sayuri-chan_ anymore, she's in good hands."

Shino's eyebrow twitched. That maddening, meddling man…

"Shino."

The Aburame heir turned to his father automatically.

"Good job."

Perhaps it was the remaining adrenaline of the battle or he had a concussion, the point was that Shino couldn't help but raise both eyebrows at the unusual praise. Maybe, maybe his lips curved upwards a little…maybe…

Shibi nodded and Shino couldn't help but nod back, despite the pain. He wondered why he was suddenly filled with a feeling of contentment. Maybe it was because it had been a while since his father-

"By the way, Shino-kun," said Yasunori, interrupting his thoughts, "I think I saw a pretty lady waiting for you when I arrived."

Maddening, indeed.

"Sayuri-chan must be more patient than we give her credit," commented Yasunori, not hiding his amusement in the least as he watched Akira scowl. A lone kikaichu emerged from his sleeves. "My friend has just confirmed me that she's still here."

Akira winced.

"Sensei…"

Akira almost jumped.

"Hi, Sayuri-chan." Wince.

"Good afternoon to all of you."

"Yasu-chan!" Itsuki went immediately with Yasunori.

"Hi, Itsuki."

Shibi raised an eyebrow. "Yasu-chan?"

Sayuri sighed. "Itsuki, don't call him that." She glanced Shino and then, she kneeled beside him. "You must be thirsty."

Shino barely repressed a wince when she pulled down his collar.

Sayuri frowned. Then, she applied healing chakra to his ribs, her frown deepening with each passing moment. "Sensei, you were ruthless."

"That's an understatement," said Yasunori as he tried to poke Itsuki. Akira glared him. "Akira-kun even asked Shizune to take care of him."

"I knew he'd try something like that," said Sayuri, "That's why I asked Shizune-sensei to just check him."

"Aw…Sayuri-chan..."

"Sayuri-san knows you so well, _Akira-kun_."

"Shut up, Yasu."

"Oh? Did I say something wrong?"

Shino rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"So, how many times did you hit sensei?" Sayuri asked him.

"I didn't count."

"So more than once…" Sayuri grinned.

"Oi, you're actually happy that he hit me," whined Akira. "You're so mean."

"You were his examiner, it was expected of him," said Sayuri nonchalantly. "I think that save for Gai-san, you were the best candidate to test him." She shrugged and rolled one of Shino's sleeves up, frowning as she felt him wince. "You're bruised."

"That was expected," said Shino.

"Yes, but you're too bruised."

"Of course he is," said Yasunori, "The first blow he received was brutal, you should've seen that. I think Akira-kun was avenging that slap he gave you."

Shibi shook his head inwardly. He was about to silence his counselor when Sayuri spoke.

"Is that true, sensei?"

Akira winced at her icy tone.

"Sensei?"

"Like you said, I was his examiner so if you've got any complaint, you should talk to Tsunade-sama."

Beside Akira, Nadeshiko widened her eyes in surprise at his tone.

Sayuri shrugged. "So, why are you here, Nadeshiko?"

"I was curious." Nadeshiko shrugged. "Did you know that Yasunori-san and Akira-sensei are old friends?"

"Oi, Nadeshiko-chan, that's a lie," replied Akira.

"We're acquaintances," clarified Yasunori and Akira nodded vehemently. "But he's my dear cousin's best friend."

Akira scowled. "Liar." He folded his arms. "Sayuri-chan, you don't…" He grimaced. "Sayuri-chaaaaaan…"

"Yes, sensei?" said Sayuri as she calmly massaged Shino's hands with a yellowish substance. "Is something wrong?"

"Sayuri-chaaaaan…" whined Akira. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

Akira tugged Nadeshiko's blouse. "Say something."

Nadeshiko ignored him. "I'm leaving." And she disappeared in a swirl of red and white petals. Meanwhile, Shibi and Itsuki were conversing and a faint buzz could be heard.

"Shino-kun's my friend, sensei," said Sayuri out of the blue as she clinically inspected Shino's hands. "You'd do well to understand that."

The next thing Shino knew, there was an open bottle before his lips.

"Drink."

Too exhausted and perhaps also resigned, he complied. For a moment, he considered asking her about his drink, he'd never had something like that.

"Careful."

Shino stiffened when he felt strings surrounding his legs and then, healing chakra acting on his wounds.

"Relax."

Sayuri removed the bottle from his lips and presented him a bar of chocolate. Shino raised an eyebrow and after a long moment, his lips parted.

Akira twitched. "Hey, don't take advantage of that, kid!"

"You know, if you hadn't beaten him so much, I wouldn't be doing this, sensei…"

"She's right about that, Akira-kun…"

Akira grimaced. "Sayuri-chan, Shizune can take care of him."

"I know," said Sayuri, "But I'm his medic." She glared Akira and then, she glared Shino. "You better get that in your heads."

Shino raised an eyebrow and he spoke after swallowing a piece of chocolate. "It was his idea to make Shizune-san heal me, not mine."

"Yes, well, Sakura-san and Ino-san are back so…" Shrug.

"I'd have to go to the hospital and look for them," said Shino, "It doesn't make sense to do that when there are two medic nin here."

Sayuri glanced him suspiciously. After a long pause, she placed a hand on his back and began healing it.

"Sayuri-chaaaaaan…"

"Yes, sensei?"

"One would think that you're hugging him!"

"So?"

"But, but, but…Shizune, do something!"

"Why? She's his medic." Shizune gave him a reproving glance. "Besides, she's right. If you hadn't beaten him so much, she wouldn't be doing this."

"But she's hugging him!"

"Sensei, if you keep whining, I _will_ hug him and you won't like that."

Akira shut up immediately.

"You'd do well to spend the rest of the day at home," said Sayuri, "I guess we'll have to go out some other day."

Akira blanched. "What? No!"

"Maybe tomorrow," said Sayuri, glaring Akira.

"No, Sayuri-chan! You can't!" interrupted Itsuki.

"Listen to him!"

"You'll be busy tomorrow night!" said Itsuki.

"You're right," said Sayuri, "Shino-kun, is it okay for us to go out the day after tomorrow?"

Shino glanced her suspiciously. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I've got an appointment," said Sayuri, she sighed, "I must take care of something."

"Poor Sayuri-chan!" said Itsuki, nodding, "She could stop eating sweets for some time! Maybe for a year!"

Shino raised an amused eyebrow. He even cracked a smirk. "Do you have a date with the dentist?"

Sayuri glared him, then, she looked away, embarrassed. "That's none of your business so be quiet."

Shizune frowned. "Let me see your teeth."

"Sensei!"

Shino watched in fascination as Shizune gave her apprentice a scolding glare until Sayuri cracked and complied.

"They seem fine," said Shizune, "But I'm glad that you care about your dental health."

"She should reduce her consumption of sweets," said Shino.

Sayuri glared him. "Be quiet."

"I agree with him," said Shizune.

"Though I suspect that she's going to the dentist because she can be quite conceited when-"

Shino froze as he felt Sayuri's lips kiss his cheek, she was closer to his mouth than she had ever been.

He thought he heard a strangled cry in the distance but he wasn't very sure.

"Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaan! What are you doing?"

Sayuri turned to Akira.

"Silencing him."

"You should've kicked him or something!"

"That would be a cruel thing to do."

Shino scowled.

Sayuri turned to him. "I told you to be quiet." She shrugged. "You should take a bath."

Shino gave her an annoyed glance.

"You're sweaty, dirty and exhausted," explained Sayuri. "A nice bath can do wonders, trust me."

Shino frowned. "It's inconvenient for you that I stay like this."

"Yes," said Sayuri, "You'll end up taking a shower so it's pointless to apply ointment right now." Shrug. "Besides, a bath can be very relaxing."

"Maybe, I should stay like this so that you don't kiss me."

Behind Sayuri, Akira nodded vehemently. He suddenly shrieked.

His student was kissing Shino again after pulling him towards her. Funnily enough, Itsuki went to pull his summoner's hair. However, the one who ended up separating them was Shizune, she turned Sayuri around and smacked her head.

"Sensei…"

"Shino-kun does not need this kind of _stimulation_," chided Shizune. "He's tired."

"He's not that tired if he can make fun of me."

Smack.

"Ouch! Sensei!"

"And what do you think you're doing, taking advantage of a patient, young lady?"

Blink.

"It was just a peck, sensei," replied Sayuri, "I peck Itsuki all the time and no one complains about that." Shrug. "Besides, he wasn't exactly resisting-"

Smack.

"I agree with her, Shizune-san," said Yasunori and he offered his hand to Shino. "Get up. It's time to go home."

Shino nodded and took it, allowing Yasunori to pull him to his feet. He repressed a wince when he felt something sharp poke his side but made no comment until he noticed that Itsuki had increased his sized and was now holding him with his forelegs.

"Yasu told me that I could carry you," he said.

Shino glared the counselor. "I can walk on my own."

"But imagine what the others will say when a big bug enters the Aburame compound carrying you! We'll be famous!" said Itsuki. "They'll call you Conqueror of Bugs!"

"Forget it," said Shino as he pushed away the mantis, only to find himself restrained by glowing strings.

"Yasunori-san could carry you," suggested Sayuri. "Besides, I think sensei will make you go to the hospital."

Shizune frowned but she nodded.

"Why would I want to go to the hospital? I'll be fine."

"I insist," said Shizune.

Shibi adjusted his glasses. "I agree. Go."

"I'll be the one to take care of you," said Sayuri, arms folded. She heard a pointed cough and winced. "Or sensei."

Shino nodded, showing none of the confusion he felt.

* * *

"Sit."

"Sensei?"

"Sit."

Sayuri complied.

Shizune sighed. "Explain yourself."

Blink.

"I know you're angry at me for kissing Shino-kun but I did that because he's my friend and he was making fun of-"

"That doesn't excuse your behavior," replied Shizune.

"I'm sorry."

"You worry me," said Shizune, she folded her arms. "I think you spend too much time with Shino-kun, you're clinging to him."

Sayuri gave her a look of horror.

"That's what I think," said Shizune. "Of course, I could be wrong and maybe you're a bit possessive because you have a crush on him. Kurenai's talked with me about that."

Sayuri gaped at her.

Shizune went to ruffle her hair. "Just remember that Shino-kun needs his space, just like you need yours."

"Shino-kun likes someone else so no, you're wrong, I don't have a crush on him."

Shizune gave her an exasperated glance. "You know that he doesn't have to like you for you to like him, right?" She shook her head. "I think you should stay away from him for a while, maybe after you go out with him."

"Sensei?"

"Let him miss you."

"O-Okay…"

"And you must remember that Shino-kun isn't like Itsuki, he isn't so affectionate," said Shizune. "Besides, you need to talk with Itsuki, he gets jealous sometimes. He won't share you easily."

"Sensei, I don't have a crush on Shino-kun." Sayuri frowned. "It's different than how I felt for…" She blushed. "I mean, I only like Shino-kun as a friend but he's very stubborn and he annoys me when he rejects me but…but I don't have a crush on him."

"I think Shino-kun cares for you," said Shizune, "That's why I'm asking you to give him his space, you must be patient with him." She ruffled Sayuri's hair again. "And you must meditate about what you want to do." She tilted her head. "You say that he already likes someone else. Does she like him back?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she told me."

"Then, if you meditate and realize that you like him, you won't have an obstacle to try to date him." Shizune sighed. "I want you to make sure that you're not thinking of him as a challenge, it'd be terrible if that were the case. You could end up destroying a friendship, that's why I want you to think very carefully."

Sayuri blinked.

Shizune ruffled her hair again. "Come with me, I could use your help with a few things."

* * *

After taking a quick shower and changing his clothes, Aburame Shino found himself waiting for Shizune to appear. However, the one who ended up entering the room was Haruno Sakura.

"Shino!"

Nod. "Sakura."

Shino sighed inwardly. He had forgotten that she thought he had some foolish crush on her. If he were in optimal conditions, he wouldn't mind telling her about the misunderstanding and restraining her but as he wasn't, he was not going to risk a mishap with someone who could leave him worse than Kido Akira.

"Shizune-san had to return to the Hokage tower," said Sakura. "I'm supposed to heal you."

"What about Sayuri-san?"

"Shizune-san dragged her along."

Shino raised an eyebrow, half annoyed and half amused. It seemed that the only human who had some power over the mantis summoner was Shizune.

"Sakura, I came because Shizune-san requested me to do so." Pause. "I think I should go home."

"No, wait!" replied Sakura. "I'm a medic nin, it's my responsibility to ensure a patient's recovery."

"Sayuri-san began healing me but she was interrupted," said Shino, "I'll be fine."

"I insist," said Sakura. "Besides, Shizune-san made you come for a reason."

After a long moment, Shino nodded.

"I think I'll start with your face," said Sakura. She placed a hand on his cheek and Shino stiffened automatically at her touch. Her hand glowed with green chakra and he felt the pain fade away so he stayed still.

Shino frowned.

There was something odd.

There weren't butterflies walking on his face.

And he sort of missed the sensation.

Knock.

"Come in," said Sakura.

Ito Sayuri entered the room.

"Sayuri-senpai, I thought you'd be with Shizune-san."

"I made a deal with her." Sayuri winced and Shino had the feeling that it had something to do with sweets but he decided that the best thing was to keep from commenting. "I met Yasunori-san on my way and he asked me to give Shino-kun this." Sayuri showed a backpack and placed it on a table.

For a moment, Shino thought she would say something but she remained silent. Instead, she sent him an annoyed glance and looked away.

"Sakura."

"What is it?"

"Sayuri-san's my medic."

Sakura glanced him half annoyed, half relieved and she removed her hand from his cheek. She blinked when she saw Shino relax, though he seemed to be seeing something behind her. She turned around but she saw nothing except for Sayuri checking the contents of a cabinet.

"Sayuri-senpai?"

Sayuri turned around.

"Shino wants you to heal him."

"Are you sure, Sakura-san?" asked Sayuri, "I wouldn't like you to take offense at his request."

"No, it's fine, really."

Shrug. "Very well, then."

.

.

"It feels different but I think it's the same jutsu."

Blink.

"I mean that when you heal me, you ease the pain but there's another pleasant sensation."

Blink.

For a moment, Shino wondered if he had said too much. At least he hadn't told her that the sensation was like butterflies walking on his face.

"Well," began Sayuri, "I guess I could have a better chakra control than Sakura-san."

"That's not it."

Glare.

"It felt like that when you healed me after we sparred the first time but the other times have been different…"

Blink.

Shino sighed and he took her free hand, examining it.

"Shino-kun?"

Shino released her hand. "You didn't have to prove anything."

Blink.

"I know you'd kiss me regardless of the condition of my face."

Blink.

"Not really," said Sayuri, "If you had something sour on it, I'd definitely not kiss you."

Shino rolled his eyes.

"By the way, Yasunori-san told me that you might want to see what's inside of the bag," said Sayuri. She removed her hand from his face and went to fetch the bag.

Shino opened it and took out a baggy black shirt.

"It looks more comfortable than your jacket," said Sayuri, "Why don't you change your clothes again?"

"I'm fine."

"But if you wear that instead of your jacket, I'll be able to heal you better," insisted Sayuri.

Shino sighed inwardly. A big cloud of kikaichu emerged from his coat and formed a curtain between their host and the medic nin.

"Shino-kun?"

Moments later, the cloud dissipated to show Shino wearing the black shirt.

"You could've told me and I would've left the room," said Sayuri after rolling her eyes. She took out a jar from one of her sleeves and opened it. "Besides, I'd like to apply ointment on your back."

Shino frowned and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I can do that later," said Shino.

"You don't want me to touch the skin of your back."

"It makes me uncomfortable because I suspect that you'll try to give me a massage."

"Why must you be so smart?" Sayuri sighed and she sent her strings to his back. She sighed again and began healing him again.

Shino waited and waited. He raised an eyebrow, there was no pleasant sensation. Actually, her strings were slightly cold but he decided to be quiet.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"Why are you so silent?"

Sayuri removed her strings from his back. "I'm done."

Shino frowned. "If you're annoyed because I didn't let-"

"Shizune-sensei talked with me," said Sayuri, she shrugged and made her way to the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Sayuri..."

"I'll wait outside."

"But-"

"Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Itsuki entered the room by making a hole through the door.

"Itsuki, you shouldn't have done that," scolded Sayuri. She poked him. "I thought you wanted to go hunting."

"I want cookies, lots of them!"

Sayuri nodded and she took him in her arms. She gave Shino a last glance and stepped out of the room, leaving him confused.

Itsuki tilted his head worriedly. "Sayuri-chan?"

"You're my best friend, never forget that." She kissed him lovingly. "I think we should buy flour and eggs, I promised to bake cookies for Kiba-kun and Akamaru too."

"What? No!" Itsuki snuggled against her. "I'm your cute, little summon! You can't bake cookies for them!"

"Yours will be heart-shaped while theirs will be normal," said Sayuri and she pecked him.

"Yay! Another kiss! Another kiss!"

Sayuri complied happily. _'And maybe I should also buy winter melon…'_ She sighed. _'Or maybe not…'_

* * *

"How many cookies are you going to bake?" asked Shino, "You bought many things."

"I want to send some to the mantises," said Sayuri, "Besides, Itsuki loves cookies." She tilted her head. "Aren't you tired? I told you that you should've gone home to rest but you kept insisting that you're fine."

Shino glared her. "I'm a shinobi."

"So?"

Shino sighed exasperatedly.

"And he's an Aburame," said Itsuki, "They're all stoic and silent, they like acting like that."

Sayuri nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Oh, look, Sayuri-chan!" Itsuki hopped on her head. He pointed to a boy and an old man playing shogi. "Look! They're playing shogi!" He left her and went to watch.

Shino frowned.

That boy…

He heard Itsuki whine, it seemed that the game was over.

Both players were surprised at the presence of Itsuki, it seemed.

"Let's go before he does something," said Sayuri. Shino nodded.

They arrived in time to see the old man depart.

Itsuki was hopping excitedly.

"Sayuri-chan, Daichi-chan's nice!" Poke. "He says I'm interesting!"

Shino rolled his eyes. "You're a summon, it's unusual for a civilian to see one." He frowned when he saw that Daichi's eyes were fixed on Sayuri.

"Meanie!" Poke. "Sayuri-chan, why are you blushing?"

Sayuri fought the blush and poked him back. "No reason." Shrug. She nodded at Daichi. "Hello."

Daichi smiled. "Hello." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "W-Would you like to sit?"

"S-Sure."

Shino glared Sayuri. "I thought you wanted to bake as soon as possible."

Sayuri shrugged. "Itsuki likes watching this kind of games but he doesn't play because he doesn't know how to."

"I-I could teach him!" blurted out Daichi and he turned crimson when Sayuri gave him a surprised glance.

"Really?" said Itsuki and he went to poke him. "Yay! Daichi-chan's nice!"

Shino scowled. "I can teach you too."

Daichi frowned.

Itsuki went to poke Shino. "Shino-chan wants to teach me! Yaaaaaaaay!"

Shino nodded.

"Maybe we should play," suggested Daichi, his icy blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Would you like that? We could explain him how to play while having fun."

Shino narrowed his eyes. "I accept your challenge." He sat.

"So your name's Shino," commented Daichi as he arranged the pieces.

"Aburame Shino."

Daichi nodded. He began describing Itsuki the functions of each piece.

Shino frowned as he watched how Sayuri listened attentively.

"Should we start?"

Daichi nodded.

The game began.

After a few minutes, Shino grudgingly admitted that Daichi was a worthier opponent than he would've thought. He had a good offense and while he wasn't as good as Shikamaru, he was much better than Sarutobi Asuma.

He frowned after losing a gold general. His frown deepened as he listened to Daichi explain the move to Itsuki. That was another thing that made him wary of the boy, he didn't seem to care that Shino could discover his strategy by listening to him.

Shino moved his bishop and watched as it was captured. He counterattacked swiftly by taking Daichi's rook.

Daichi frowned but he calmly explained more things to Itsuki.

Shino glared him and Daichi narrowed his eyes at him.

Shino lost another important piece.

Daichi smirked.

Three minutes later, Shino watched with satisfaction as the smirk was wiped off his face.

Daichi composed himself almost immediately.

More pieces were moved.

"The game's over," said Shino, a smirk hidden by his collar.

Daichi nodded solemnly. "You're good." He turned to Sayuri. "I hope you didn't get bored with this."

"No, it was interesting to watch," said Sayuri, her eyes glanced the board and a pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "Very interesting…fascinating, I'd say…"

Shino scowled.

"I learned a lot, thanks a lot." Sayuri bowed in Daichi's direction and the boy couldn't help but blush.

Shino decided in that very moment that he didn't like him.

"I want to play!" Itsuki poked Daichi. "Can I play? Please, please, please?"

"But I must bake your cookies," said Sayuri. "I thought you'd want to come with me."

Shino nodded automatically.

"But, Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaan…"

"I don't mind," said Daichi, "Maybe I could take him home later and-"

"No."

Shino was scowling at him.

For a second, Daichi winced inwardly before he folded his arms. "Why not?"

"I can take care of myself," said Itsuki before Shino could answer, "I'll stay with Daichi-chan and then, I'll go hunting."

Sayuri nodded. "Just remember that I might go to deliver Kiba-kun his cookies."

"Okay." Peck. "But remember that they can't be heart-shaped!"

Nod.

"Let's play, Daichi-chan!"

* * *

"You're very lucky, Itsuki."

Itsuki hopped as he moved another piece. "I know." He tilted his head. "That's why I love games!"

Daichi nodded. He could easily see that the mantis was moving the pieces without really thinking, he had even had to correct him many times before and that was why he wondered why he was losing…

"Daichi!"

The auburn-haired boy turned his head to the left and he saw Itsuki fly past him.

"Hi!"

Kaoru glanced him and Itsuki dodged her hand as she tried to swat him.

"Meanie!"

Kaoru glared him. "I'm not a meanie!"

Itsuki returned with Daichi and sniffed. "She's a meanie."

"I think you scared her, Itsuki," said Daichi as he glared Kaoru.

Kaoru shook her head and then, she noticed the shogi board. "You're playing with that thing?"

"I'm a mantis!" said Itsuki indignantly, "Mantis!"

Daichi narrowed his eyes for a moment. So the bug had a temper…

"A mantis?" repeated Kaoru.

"Yes!"

Daichi sighed. "I thought you would've brought Takehiko."

Kaoru shrugged. "He's busy right now."

Itsuki hopped suddenly. "Ino-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Daichi blinked after Itsuki flew past him again. So the mantis was flirty…

He heard the mantis greet a blonde and then, she introduced him to her friends. Itsuki then told them about how he was playing shogi and those words caught the attention of the dark-haired guy, whose name was Shika-something. Then, he mentioned that Shino guy and Daichi couldn't help but scowl.

A minute later, Itsuki was somehow dragging Shikamaru to the table.

"But if he lost against Shino, it doesn't make sense that Shikamaru plays against him," Ino objected. "He always beats Shino."

Daichi gave her an annoyed glance while Kaoru giggled.

"I want to play! Or watch!" said Itsuki.

"You're a troublesome bug," said Shikamaru, but there was something in his tone that told both Ino and Chouji that he didn't mean it.

After some quick introductions, Daichi and Itsuki began playing against Shikamaru. They alternated their turns and more than once, Daichi had to remind Itsuki how he could move the pieces. Shikamaru watched with amusement as the mantis moved the pieces randomly, not even planning.

Meanwhile, Ino and Kaoru were chatting animatedly.

Things were peaceful until Itsuki cried with joy.

"Yay!" He poked Daichi. "We won, right? Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

In his seat, Shikamaru observed the pieces again and again. Beside him, Chouji was also confirming with awe that his best friend had lost.

"But Shikamaru, you can predict moves so how did they beat you?"

Shikamaru nodded with surprise. "Itsuki moves the pieces at random, without even thinking…just because he likes them…"

Daichi was also stunned.

It shouldn't have been possible.

Shogi wasn't supposed to be a game where luck mattered too much but…

That mantis was really, really lucky.

Itsuki hopped. "Shika-chan, do you want the rematch?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?"

"I don't want to deal with fangirls."

Sayuri nodded. "Why don't you take a nap while I bake the cookies?"

"I'm not tired," said Shino.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," said Sayuri and she pulled his hand, making him follow her. She opened a door and tilted her head at him. "My room."

Shino stared.

And stared.

Countless eyes stared back at him.

So Itsuki hadn't lied about her having so many stuffed animals.

There was an army of those things covering an ample bed, from the traditional teddy bears to less common things like birds or turtles.

"Why do you have so many?"

Blink.

"You mean the fluffy animals."

Shino nodded as he inspected the room with his eyes. The walls were white but they also had small flowers painted on it. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Sayuri.

"It's much more feminine than I expected."

Blink. Glare.

Shino smirked.

"It's cozy," said Sayuri defensively and she sat on her bed before she began petting a bunny. "Sit."

Shino complied and he began examining some of her stuffed dolls. An owl, an opossum, a rooster…So Itsuki was right, she had no fluffy bugs…

"They're cute, aren't they?"

"They're childish."

Sayuri sighed and began picking up her stuffed animals. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Do you like tempura?"

Shino nodded. He raised an eyebrow. "You bought the necessary ingredients for that." He eyed her carefully. "But you owe Kiba a bag of cookies and like you, he's impatient. Besides, you told me that you were going to bake."

"I can do that later," said Sayuri, she pulled his hood. "I heard that you like wild grass salad."

"Yasunori-san told you."

Nod. "I thought you might like something with vegetables."

"I thought we would eat outside."

"I won't delay too much in cooking," said Sayuri, "Besides, you could take a nap."

Shino shook his head.

Sayuri pulled him and wrapped him with strings to her bed. However, she was soon covered from head to toes by kikaichu. "Shino-kun, you need to rest."

"I'm fine." Glare. "Now, release me or my kikaichu will tickle you."

"No."

"They'll tickle you."

"Okay."

Shino nodded, thinking that she had agreed to release him but he was wrong. Instead, a fluffy dog appeared on his lap. Then, a fluffy rabbit. And more stuffed animals began covering him.

"Sayuri…"

"Rest, I'll be cooking." Shrug. "Besides, you haven't told me what you want as reward for hitting sensei."

Shino frowned, she had a point.

"My fluffy animals will take care of you while I'm in the kitchen."

Shino glared her. "Release me."

"Come on, my bed isn't uncomfortable and you need to rest," said Sayuri and she retrieved a fluffy kitten from her desk, just to place it beside his head. "Neko-chan will take care of you. Be nice to him, he's my favorite."

"You sleep with it, don't you?" said Shino.

"Itsuki gets jealous sometimes but he tolerates him," said Sayuri. She sighed. "Though I think he does that after I scolded him for getting rid of a cute butterfly I had."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "So you used to have a fluffy bug."

Sayuri nodded. "Now, relax and sleep." Smirk. "Or I'll tell Yasunori-san that you love sweetheart cake and I'm sure he'd tell everyone."

/********************************************************/**********************/************

"So Itsuki's the one who makes them win," said Chouji as he ate chips. "Now that you're playing only against Daichi, it seems like you're going to win."

Daichi nodded. "The same thing happened to me. Itsuki was beating me before you arrived."

Shikamaru moved a piece.

Daichi nodded. "You win." He shrugged. "Besides, it's getting late and we need to look for a friend."

"But I'm chatting with Ino!" said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, it's getting late," chided Daichi as he began picking the pieces from the shogi board. He petted Itsuki. "Give Sayuri my greetings."

"Okay!" Poke. "Can we play tomorrow?"

Daichi shook his head. "My friends and I are leaving tomorrow."

"Awww…"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru relaxed against the chair. "You're a better player than Asuma-sensei."

"We might return," said Daichi, shrugging, "We might need to buy more things, it's up to our bosses."

"Really, Daichi-chan?"

Nod.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!"

* * *

"You didn't sleep, did you?" said Sayuri with an accusatory tone. She carried a tray with two cups and Shino correctly guessed that they had tea. "Why?"

Shino shifted. "I told you that I don't want to."

Sayuri sighed. "At least you rested." She released him. "Would you like tea? I like this blend a lot."

Shino nodded and took a cup that she offered. He drank. "It's good."

Sayuri grinned. "Itsuki likes it too." Shrug. "I hope he gets back soon. He really liked Daichi-kun."

"You weren't so uncomfortable with him," said Shino, "I'm talking about Daichi."

Blink.

"That boy was focused on the game so it wasn't that bad. He doesn't seem a bad person, if you ask me."

Shino frowned. "You blushed when the game ended."

Sayuri almost choked on her tea and she coughed.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Are you fine?"

Sayuri nodded and she blushed. "It wasn't because of him…"

Shino tilted his head. "Then, why did-"

Sayuri jumped away, spilling her tea on the bed. "I'm sorry!" She darted out of the room. "Stay there!"

Shino finished his tea and turned to a fluffy white kitten. "Neko-chan…" He sighed. "She has no imagination when it comes to names." He stood up and went to inspect her desk. There were a few photographs and he couldn't help but allow the corners of his lips turn slightly upwards after taking one.

A much younger Sayuri was smiling sweetly as she hugged a man he supposed was her father. And she was so short, so short. She was very…

Shino shook his head. There was no way he would use the word that started with 'c' and ended with 'ute'. He refused.

For a moment, he wondered if he should tell her that he had gone to pay his respects to her father. He sighed.

He took another photograph, the one with her genin team and he glared Kido Akira before turning his attention to the only member of Team Akira that he wouldn't be able to meet.

Hyuuga Soujiro.

In the surface, he looked like any other Hyuuga. He had a stern expression on his face, he wore the traditional clothes of his clan and he didn't seem very happy to have Yamanaka Nadeshiko linking arms with him.

If he had known his final…

Shino took another photograph.

Ito Akemi in her wedding, her head resting against Ito Ryuutaro's chest.

Shino raised his eyebrows.

She seemed genuinely happy. He could see it in her eyes, in her smile.

He frowned when he took another photograph. She had a young Sayuri in her arms but he could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"She was beautiful, wasn't she?"

Shino scolded himself for his distraction before he turned to Sayuri, who was removing the sheets of her bed. "She was very attractive."

Sayuri blinked and she watched Shino put the photograph back on the desk. "Most people compliment her a lot."

"I'm not most people."

"I know but…" Shrug. "It's just strange to see that a man doesn't say more about her."

Shino tilted his head. "A man."

Sayuri nodded, confused. "Yes, you're a man."

"And you consider Daichi a boy."

"I guess so," said Sayuri, "He seems a bit younger than us."

"What about Neji?"

"Man."

"Naruto."

"Boy."

"Kiba."

"Hmm…" Sayuri tilted her head. "Man?"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I'm trying to classify them based on their behavior and Kiba-kun might not be as mature as Neji and you but if I consider his physical traits…" Shrug. "I guess Midoriko-san's right, Kiba-kun is very good-looking."

Half annoyed, half amused, Shino spoke. "Midoriko likes Kiba."

"I think so, but please, don't tell Itsuki," said Sayuri.

"Kiba acts a lot like Naruto sometimes," objected Shino, "They're both loud-"

"I don't like light-haired guys or guys who look too cute."

Shino nodded. He had forgotten about that. She liked tall, dark-haired men with…

"Kiba doesn't have sharp eyes."

Blink.

"No, but he's so…" Shrug. "Well, you wouldn't understand but Kiba-kun is very…" Sayuri struggled to find a word that wouldn't lead to a misunderstanding. "I told you, he's very good-looking."

"If you say so." Shino shook his head. "Still, I find it strange that someone who likes those things-" He pointed at the army of stuffed animals. "-prefers men with other kind of characteristics."

"It isn't that strange," replied Sayuri and she frowned as she inspected a fluffy doll that had fallen victim to her clumsiness with the tea. "My dad was very nice and kind but I don't want someone who is exactly like him." Shrug. "And I don't want someone too cheerful or loud, I think that's because of Itsuki and Akira-sensei."

Shino nodded.

Sayuri shrugged. "I need to check the cookies. Are you coming?"

.

.

"It's good," said Shino as he tasted the tempura.

"Thanks."

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Many minutes.

"Sayuri…"

"Yes?"

"It's never been my intention to insult you when I reject your medical attention."

Sayuri nodded.

"I'd really like you to understand that I'm not comfortable with-"

"I know." Sayuri shrugged. "That's why maybe I should ask you…do you… do you really want to have dinner with me the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Where should I meet you?"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

"It's called 'Aroma'."

"Kurenai-sensei treated us once there, I know the place," said Shino. "We're going there as friends so I think it'd be better if I meet you there but if you've got any objection, I-"

"That's fine." Nod. "Yes, I'll see you there."

"Would you prefer it if we go in three days? You've got a date with the dentist," pointed out Shino.

Sayuri sighed inwardly. While she wasn't going to get her teeth checked, she might end up exhausted after making sure that Shizune didn't interfere with her plans. "Right. In three days…that's better…"

"So you baked heart-shaped cookies for Itsuki."

Nod.

"You're upset, aren't you? That's why you aren't talking too much," said Shino.

"I told you, I talked with Shizune-sensei, that's all." Shrug. "Let's talk about something else."

Shino nodded reluctantly. He recalled the photographs he saw earlier. "You rarely mention your parents."

Sayuri frowned. "I prefer not to, that's all."

"Why?"

"They're dead," said Sayuri, "Weren't you the one who insisted on me taking care of the living and all that stuff?"

"That doesn't mean that you must forget them," said Shino. "One of the elders of the council knew your mother."

Blink.

"The way he described her, I think she was cold."

"She was…" Shrug. "Dad was kind and nice and sweet, he spoiled me a lot…but I don't miss him so let's talk about something else." Shrug.

"Your mother was strict."

"Yes, but…but she didn't want me to be a spoiled brat because of Dad so…so it was okay."

"I heard she died in a mission."

"That's right." Sayuri shrugged. "Dad was very sad, he even asked me to drop the Academy and return the next year…"

"You should've listened to him."

Sayuri frowned. "Mom would've wanted me to continue, she wanted a strong daughter not a crybaby."

Shino shook his head.

Sayuri glared him. "Don't give me that, I'm sure that you wouldn't like me if I were a weakling."

Shino glared back. "You were a child, you didn't belong to a clan-"

"Just because I don't belong to a clan, it doesn't mean that I must be inferior in skills or-"

"I never said that," retorted Shino. "I'm talking about duties, you didn't have them so it was pointless to make you enter the Academy so young. I entered the Academy much older than you and I'm the heir of my clan."

Sayuri frowned.

"Why didn't you take your father's offer?" Shino frowned. "You could've been Neji's classmate if you took your time."

"I told you, I wanted to make my mother proud," said Sayuri and then, she muttered, "Besides, Neji would've left me."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He shook his head. "Why would you care so much for Neji?"

"Neji disliked any sign of weakness," explained Sayuri, "And back then, I thought that he was amazing because he was talented and strong and smart. He was like some kind of prince, he was extraordinary. I thought he was the best thing next to chocolate ice cream."

Shino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "The best thing next to chocolate ice cream?"

"Well, yes, because chocolate ice cream is…" Sayuri sighed dreamily.

Shino's eyebrow twitched again before he said with distaste. "You had a crush on Hyuuga Neji."

"I was not a fangirl, but yes," admitted Sayuri, "I had a crush on him." She shrugged. "Surely you understand that, don't you?"

Shino responded with a glare.

"What?" Sayuri poked him. "Surely you've had a crush on someone."

The glare turned murderous.

Sayuri recalled her conversation with Neji. "Oh, right." She rolled her eyes. "It's insulting that I say that you have a crush because you think that I'm comparing your feelings to that of a lovesick schoolgirl."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "How sharp of you to notice."

"Neji reacted the same way, that's how I guessed," explained Sayuri.

Shino glared her.

"Now what?"

"Don't compare me to him."

Sayuri sighed, exasperated. "You're so picky." She shook her head. "Men…" She sighed. "They can be so sensitive sometimes…"

Shino folded his arms. He shook his head. "So you decided to stay at the Academy because of Neji…"

"He was one of the reasons," said Sayuri, "He wasn't that bad." She grinned with unholy glee. "I still remember his shock when I kicked him the first time." She raised an eyebrow. "Shino-kun, you're smirking." She poked him. "You rejoice at the pain of others, you meanie…"

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

Sayuri laughed. She smirked. "Meanie."

Shino's eyebrow twitched again.

Sayuri gave him a predatory smile. "Imagine what I can do with this intel…"

Shino scowled. "And you wonder why I dislike Kido Akira." He shook his head. He vaguely wondered if Sayuri was trying to distract him from the topic of the conversation. "So I suppose that Neji was there when your father died."

"Yes, he went to his funeral with Soujiro."

"He must've held you while you cried." Shino frowned when he saw Sayuri look away. "He comforted you, right?"

"Of course."

Shino deepened his frown.

There was something odd.

"Did he see you cry?"

Sayuri shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because I thought he'd leave me," said Sayuri. "So I decided that I'd endure." She shrugged. "It wasn't like he would stay with me for hours."

"So you cried alone."

"Yes," said Sayuri, uncomfortable, "Dad never liked to see me sad, he always wanted to see me smile so I cried at home, after the funeral."

"And no one, no one went to comfort you…"

Sayuri raised an eyebrow after she saw Shino scowling. "Well, at the funeral-"

"I'm talking after or before it, no one went to hug you or-"

"Hokage-sama made the arrangements for the funeral because my dad died like a hero and he-"

"Did he hug you?"

"Well, no but-"

"No one hugged you."

"What's wrong with that? I was alone, it was better for me to get used to that," said Sayuri defensively. "I was about to graduate so it was better for me to forget and avoid thinking and…and…" She stood up. "Why are you so curious?"

"We're friends," said Shino, "It's natural that I worry about you."

"But why about that?" Sayuri frowned at him. "Why today?"

"I saw the photographs," said Shino. "And I still remember that hug after I walked you home. You were…" He fixed her a concerned glance. "You were fragile."

Sayuri gave him a glare. "Don't worry, I won't hug you ever again."

"That's not what I meant," said Shino, frowning. "I also remember how much you criticized the Hyuuga clan in the tournament and it doesn't take a genius to realize that you had bottled up your feelings and that you also included Neji in your complaints."

"So you think that deep inside, I resent my parents."

"That's correct."

"You're wrong."

"It doesn't make you a bad person," said Shino. "Like I've told you, you were only a child." He went and flicked her forehead. "Sometimes you do act like a child when sweets are involved or when you play with Itsuki…you act too much like him sometimes..."

"Itsuki's my friend and I usually spend most of my time with him, that's normal."

"You say that Shizune-san talked with you and I suppose that she scolded you but I think that there's something else bothering you. I heard how you told Itsuki that he's your best friend," said Shino. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you afraid of losing him? If you received another warning from the mantises, you know that you can tell me and we could try to find a solution."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow. It was strange for Shino to be wrong more than once in the same day. _'Well, he's not that wrong. I'll see Midori-san tomorrow…'_ She sighed. _'And there's also the issue of those rogue ninja, I have to do more things to convince Tsunade-sama to let us go…'_

"I wouldn't let anyone take Itsuki away from me and I'm sure that the feeling's mutual," said Sayuri. "I've told you, I'm used to taking care of myself. Maybe I'm still feeling a bit out of place and maybe yes, I've clung to you instead of doing that with Neji but I am fine."

"You're confused."

"I guess so…" Sayuri shrugged. _'Because yes, I prefer your company to that of Tenten-san but that could be because I still see her more like Neji's friend and maybe Shizune-sensei is right and I must spend more time with Ino-san and Sakura-san…' _She sighed. _'I hate being paranoid…'_

"Sayuri," called Shino, interrupting her thoughts. "You're not the kind of person to bury herself in the pits of self-pity and depression for days or weeks or months and you should remember that I know that." He nodded. "You once told me that you wanted me to tell you how I feel and I think that that should work both ways and if you ever feel like crying, I promise that I won't think less of you."

Sayuri shook her head. "I don't want to cry."

"And you're also wrong, you're not clinging to me," said Shino. "Actually, after you hugged me the first time, you avoided me like you were ashamed of what you did and then, I was the one who sought to talk about what Hyuuga Hoshi said and when you were at the hospital, you thought that it'd be better for me to leave and rest."

"It's just that Tenten-san and Hinata-sama don't act like me, they don't try to be so affectionate with others so…" Shrug. "Maybe I'm too…too…"

Shino tilted his head. "Are you scared? Are you scared of clinging to someone?"

Sayuri shifted. "I don't want to depend on someone, that's all."

"Your parents are dead and your team was disbanded," said Shino. "Neji let you go, just like Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san…" He frowned. "You think that everyone you befriend will leave you so that's why you-"

"Stop it."

Shino frowned. "Why?"

"It's not fair, it's not fair that you can know so much about me while I barely learn one or two things about you, it's unfair." Sayuri shook her head and poked him harshly. "It's unfair."

"If it makes you feel better, you have some control over me. Why? Because you know information that can be used for blackmail."

"Those things are trivial."

"What would you like to know?"

Sayuri flinched.

"Sayuri?"

No answer.

Shino pulled her braid.

And he was automatically kicked away.

Sayuri widened her eyes and it took her a moment to rush beside him. "I'm sorry!" She began healing him. "It's a reflex, you see…I'm sorry, but really, you shouldn't have done that, you idiot…"

Shino rolled his eyes. "A reflex, you say..." He glared her. "Itsuki pulled your hair when you kissed me so why-"

"He didn't pull my braid, he knows that he shouldn't do that," said Sayuri, "Neji knows and also Ino-san and Sakura-san, I had to unbraid my hair before they began trying to do something with it…"

"But when you were at the hospital, I loosened it and you didn't attack me."

"I was very tired and I expected you to touch my hair."

Shino nodded. "So I wasn't the first to see it loose."

"Of course not."

Shino frowned.

Sayuri poked him. "What's wrong?" Poke. "Do you envy my hair?"

Shino rolled his eyes.

"But why? My hair's damaged, just like that harpy said."

"What harpy?"

"My sensei's girlfriend."

Shino nodded.

Sayuri tilted her head and pulled down his hood. "Well, I suppose you could envy my hair because yours is very bushy but it suits you, I think…"

"I do not envy your hair."

"Has anyone ever told you that it has lice?"

Shino blinked. "Well, I suppose some people could've thought so but they never said that to my face."

Sayuri nodded and she began loosening her hair. "Do you think mine's getting better?"

Shino tilted his head. "Can I touch it?"

"Sure."

"You're not going to kick me again, right?"

"No."

Shino placed a hand on her head to make sure that she wouldn't attack him and then, he slid it down her hair. "It's softer than it looks."

Sayuri blushed slightly. "Thanks."

Shino nodded. A very random thought crossed his mind at the insinuation of a kikaichu and he found himself annoyed. "Neji's kissed you, right?"

Sayuri's blush deepened. "That was…well…yes…but he didn't…we didn't…it was never willingly…"

Shino frowned. "You told me that I could kiss you if you didn't dodge me."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Yes, I said that…"

Shino nodded. Below his skin, the kikaichu buzzed with determination.

"But I was talking about pecks," replied Sayuri, blushing even more.

"I know."

Sayuri nodded.

She suddenly twitched.

"Sayuri?"

The kunoichi gave him an accusatory glance as she kept her lips shut, but she continued twitching.

Shino rolled his eyes. He called the kikaichu that was tickling her but it ignored him.

Finally, Sayuri began giggling.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "How many?"

"I-I don't know!" Sayuri doubled in laughter. "More than one, that's all I-" She laughed. "-that's what I can tell you for sure…"

Shino groaned mentally. What was wrong with those bugs? Itsuki had been behaving so why…He raised his eyebrows. He now had an idea but he shook his head and called them back.

He was ignored.

One of them confirmed his suspicions.

"They aren't listening to me."

Sayuri kept laughing though he could see that she was trying to glare him.

Shino frowned and began arguing with his kikaichu.

Finally, they left Sayuri.

"Are you fine?"

Sayuri nodded as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, they did that out of their own volition."

"Itsuki's been behaving so they had no reason to do that," said Sayuri, "Your bugs are very annoying."

"I'm very sorry, they'll be punished."

Sayuri winced. "You're not going to kill them, right?"

"Of course not," said Shino, half annoyed, half amused. He brushed away a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear. He suddenly scowled.

"Now what?"

"You're right, my bugs are annoying." He stood up and offered his hand to Sayuri. "Would you mind if I wash the dishes this time? They also dislike getting soaked."

Sayuri grinned.

.

.

That same day, shortly after returning to the Aburame compound, Shino scolded his bugs and told them that he wouldn't give in and kiss Sayuri.

Not even a peck.

And no, he was not going to ask her to allow him to peck her as his reward for striking Kido Akira.

The kikaichu called him a stubborn fool.

Shino shook his head mentally.

Then, the kikaichu scolded for being so impractical. If he wanted something and he had the means, why not do it?

One of them emerged and sat on his nose.

Was he afraid of receiving another kick from the mantis summoner?

'_Of course not.'_

Then, he was afraid of not being good enough at kissing. Maybe he wouldn't be better than the Hyuuga brat.

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

The bug began making circles around his nose, mocking him.

Shino glared him and retorted by telling him that he was acting like Itsuki.

The kikaichu buzzed angrily.

Shino raised an eyebrow. _'Serves you right.'_

More buzz.

Shino frowned. _'I'm not timid and an Aburame does not use mushy words like that. I won't tell her that she used to have such a sweet appearance…I refuse.'_

Another bug emerged, it sat on his cheek.

Shino raised an eyebrow. _'That's correct. I'd rather earn it and for that, I think I could…we could request a mission together.'_

The bug buzzed.

Shino nodded mentally. _'To fight together, that would be pleasant…' _

Both kikaichu buzzed excitedly.

'_I agree. It should be a challenging mission and after we complete it…'_

Ring.

A lone kikaichu arrived to his room moments later and told him that Aburame Hanako and a group of girls arrived with packages. Fortunately, Shibi had already answered the door.

And so, for the first time in his life, Aburame Shino decided that it was better and much more practical to hide below the safety of his bedcovers.

/****************/

Well, **I think that if I can write thousands of words despite knowing that I could get kicked out of the place where I live**, I think you can _**review**_, write something for me…*sniff* please?

* * *

Now, I think I better start packing or cleaning because I've got a week and I must think where I should live now, in case I fail to convince them to give me another week…Originally, I would've tried to write a bit of chapter 13 this week, at least two scenes but…it's more important to see if I stay here or…This year has been awful for me. First, the computer. Then, that idiot...argh...a horrible summer...and now this...

I need luck.

So, well…last chapter got 2 reviews…because the others were give to another chapters…I like reading reviews…and I could read them at school. I might update my profile next week, maybe on Friday to let you know about my updates...*sigh*

Again. If you're a member of FFnet and you prefer to read my answer here instead of at your account, please tell me.

**Reviews:** (I sent you PM's) Thanks a lot again to **soeki, DamnBlackHeart, IssaV, Sania Katilette  
**

**Story alerts:**

**wordcrafter**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to you alerts!

**DamnBlackHeart**: Hi! I don't remember if I already thanked you for the favorite and alert so thanks a lot!

**ArianeKeisha**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts!

**kitsune light**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your favorites!

**PotatoLord**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your favorites!


	13. The other summoner

Hello, once again. Thanks a lot for the support and comprehension about my issue with the rent.

**More comments and Replies to reviews, alerts, etc at the end.** Thanks a lot!

And so…

Here it goes, thank you very much for your patience.

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**The other summoner**

.

"You've got a date!"

"It is an appointment, not a date."

Kiba waved his hand exasperatedly. "It's a date." Akamaru barked. "That's right. You're a boy, she's a girl. Of course it's a date!"

Shino rolled his eyes. His day hadn't been good since he woke up due to many reasons. First, his breakfast was ruined by the importune visit of two aunts, who asked him to babysit their children. Those kids were evil, he concluded after two hours. On top of that, he was sure that the youngest one was ill but his aunt denied his statement.

And how could he forget what had happened to the book about moths that he had recently acquired?

And now this…

"How did you learn that I'd have dinner with Sayuri?"

"Kurenai-sensei told us," said Hinata.

"She asked us to help you," added Kiba.

"Why?"

"Well…" Kiba shrugged.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably.

Shino frowned. "I'm waiting."

"It's just… she would like you to treat Sayuri-san like a lady," said Hinata.

Shino frowned. "Elaborate."

"It's just…" Hinata shifted again.

Shino turned to Kiba suddenly, who was edging away in a not very subtle way. "Why?"

Kiba muttered something.

"You'll have to talk louder."

Kiba scratched his head.

"Kiba?"

"She…er…we think that you know nothing about dates so we should-"

"Provide me with the proper instruction?"

"With the…" Kiba nodded. "Yeah, that…"

Shino narrowed his eyes. "I'm not socially inept."

Kiba gave him a dubious glance.

"We aren't going out on a date, we're only meeting because we want to celebrate the end of our examinations." He turned to Hinata. "I'm surprised that you would offer your assistance. I thought you would try to be neutral."

"Shino-kun, we're friends."

"Of course."

Kiba stole a glance at Shino and then, at Hinata. Their tones were too…polite.

'_Hmm…'_

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"I need to make sure that Tsunade-sama has fun but Shizune-sensei could ruin things," said Sayuri. She narrowed her eyes. "You were the one who asked for help and something came up so I won't be able to distract her."

Nadeshiko frowned. "But do I have to say that?"

"You told me that you want me to go and Shizune-sensei might object because she knows that we aren't exactly best friends," said Sayuri. "You say you're a good actress, you can pull that one. Just convince her that you're being honest."

Nadeshiko groaned.

* * *

"So, what do you want in exchange?"

"Well…" Sayuri tilted her head. "Do you know Itsuki's brother?"

"No."

"Hideki-san wants to nullify my contract with the mantises."

Tsunade frowned. "Why?"

"Because he thinks I'm a mediocre kunoichi. Misao-san told him about my matches in the tournament and he knows that I couldn't win all of them and that Hyuuga Hoshi struck me and..." Sayuri shrugged. "The thing is that he heard that I'll be there tonight and he arranged a surprise fight so…"

"You want me to intervene," said Tsunade. She raised an eyebrow. "My, looks like Shino accomplished something."

Sayuri frowned. "You're wrong."

"So you want to fight Hideki."

"Does that bother you?" asked Sayuri. "I thought you'd want me to keep the contract." She tilted her head. "Actually, there's something else you should know. Hideki-san has a summoner and Itsuki told me that he's not a Konoha shinobi."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Suna."

"That's right." Sayuri nodded. "I know we're allies but…" She shrugged. "The mantises have a contract with me, not with the village."

"You've had your contract for years," said Tsunade, frowning, "I remember that when you got it, Midori mentioned that the last one had died many years ago so I suppose that the person who summons Hideki must be new."

"Two years, he's had the contract for two years," said Sayuri. "That's what Itsuki told me yesterday and if he lasted that long with Hideki-san…" She winced inwardly.

"I don't recall any Suna shinobi being able of summoning mantises," said Tsunade. "Gaara hasn't mentioned it, not that he has too."

"The thing is that I don't know if you're going to publish the results of the jounin exam and in case you're going to ascend me…" Sayuri shrugged. "It'd look bad because I heard he's a chuunin and some could think that I'm picking on him." She quickly added after noticing Tsunade's piercing glance. "I will win but it could look bad…and I'm not saying that you will ascend me or something, really." She bowed slightly. "I'm just considering that scenario."

"I understand." Tsunade nodded. "Very well, I won't publish the results yet." She shrugged. "It's not like I've got them anyway, we're still deliberating about some candidates."

"Thanks." Sayuri sighed. "And I'd also like you to be there because I don't know if I'll have enough chakra to heal him. You know how aggressive my element can be."

Tsunade tilted her head. "I agree and I'm glad that you don't have Akira's penchant for blackmail. Now, keep helping me with the paperwork, you made a deal with Shizune."

Groan.

* * *

"For the last time, it's not a date and Sayuri can tell you," said Shino, exasperated.

"Trust me, she'll be expecting something nice like flowers," said Kiba, he shook his head. "Not flowers, maybe a box of chocolates."

Shino rolled his eyes.

"You can't deny that!" replied Kiba. "Sayuri loves sweets!"

"I'm not giving her gifts, much less chocolates," said Shino. "Especially now that she seems to be considering reducing her consumption of sweets."

Kiba gave him a disbelieving glance.

"She's going to the dentist today," explained Shino.

"But Neji told us that she never gets cavities," said Kiba. "Plus, she didn't mention anything like that after she delivered my cookies."

"I don't think she likes going to the dentist," said Shino. "She was embarrassed about that."

"I still think that you should give her a box of chocolates," said Kiba, "Neji did that when she returned."

"No."

"Why not?" asked Kiba. "I'd say that Sayuri loves anything with chocolate, not that I blame her."

Hinata nodded. "Neji-nii-san once told me that she loves chocolate ice cream."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"_**I thought he was the best thing next to chocolate ice cream."**_

"I'm not giving her anything that has chocolate," Shino said. "And for the last time, it is not a date."

Kiba groaned.

* * *

"But why? Don't you like Sayuri-chan anymore?" asked Itsuki.

Midori tilted her head. "She disappointed me."

"But, but, but you even told me that you didn't think she'd be able to beat Shino-chan!"

"Shino was practically unharmed!" said Midori, "How embarrassing!"

"Because he's good at hiding!"

"Don't excuse her."

"You're doing this because Hideki convinced you!" said Itsuki, "Traitor!"

"He's right and you know it," said Midori. "Besides, I think it's a good idea to have her fight Hayato."

"But, but-"

"But nothing." Midori began shuffling some cards. "And I hope that you can behave with the Hokage today."

"She's an old hag!"

"She's not young, I'll give you that," said Midori. "However, you must show some respect."

"Aw…"

* * *

"Victory for me."

"Yes, yes, yes. Whatever."

"I can see that you're still a sore loser."

"And that you're the same bitter, arrogant bas-"

"Language," chided Aburame Shou. "My youngest niece is in the next room."

Kido Akira nodded, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Why do you whine, anyway?" asked Shou as he began shuffling some cards. "You know that the probability of defeating you is above 83%"

"I'll never understand how you calculated that number and the interval of I-don't-know-what or whatever you call all those things," murmured Akira.

"Akemi understood when I explained it to her," said Shou. "She was brilliant."

Akira sighed.

"Her daughter used to be your student," commented Shou. "I watched her fight. She's very different from Akemi."

"Sayuri-chan has her virtues," replied Akira.

"Of course," said Shou. "Unlike Akemi, she's adept at taijutsu." He adjusted his glasses. "Did you see how Hyuuga Yuuma scowled when she struck Hyuuga Hoshi mercilessly?"

"I was busy worrying about her."

"Why? It was obvious that she had the upper hand," said Shou. "Now, if you mean about her emotional state…" He stopped shuffling the cards. "She needs to stop bottling up her feelings. It is unhealthy."

"I know but she won't listen to me," said Akira. "Did you know…did you know that Akemi demanded too much of her?"

"No, but it doesn't surprise me," said Shou. "Akemi wasn't conformist."

"I thought you disliked her husband, I thought that you considered him beneath her."

"He was a decent man and I never saw Akemi smile at anyone else the way she smiled at him," replied Shou. "He made her happy."

Akira began dealing the cards that Shou gave him.

"Sometimes I wonder if she became interested in him after he preferred your sister over her," commented the Aburame.

Akira closed his eyes for a second.

"They never got along," said Akira, "Usagi and Akemi."

"I still remember my surprise," said Shou. "They were arguing and Usagi told Akemi that she had a date while she didn't and that Ryuutaro was the one who was going to take her to a festival. Then, Akemi asked him out."

Akira nodded with fondness. "Yes, I still remember how Usagi told me that Ryuutaro rejected her automatically. My sister was cackling when she finished her story."

Shou raised an exasperated eyebrow but kept from commenting. He knew that Usagi would always be a sensitive topic for Akira.

"She died too young," murmured Akira.

Shou nodded.

Akira sighed. "Anyway, I think Sayuri-chan likes Shino-kun too much for her sake."

Shou raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so that's what brought you here." He nodded. "Who would've thought that Akemi's daughter could prefer the young heir over the Hyuuga prodigy? Even I was surprised."

"Sayuri-chan would never-"

"Did you know that she slept under the same roof the night before his taijutsu exam?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

Shou covered his ears.

"I'll kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllll hiiiim!"

* * *

"Neji-nii-san!"

"Hinata-sama," greeted Neji. "Shino. Kiba."

Bark.

"Akamaru."

"So you know! Did Hinata tell you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kiba."

Kiba was silenced by a small cloud of bugs.

"Why are you here?" asked Shino as he ignored Kiba's protests.

"Have you seen Sayuri today?"

"No."

Neji frowned, which surprised both Shino and Hinata. "Then, she hasn't told you…" He tilted his head. "You mustn't tickle her anymore."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you noticed that her sensitivity has increased since the tournament?"

Shino frowned.

"She asked me to check her chakra system earlier," said Neji, "And I asked her to tell you this but seeing that she didn't…"

Shino nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," said Neji. "I'd hate to have to remind you."

Shino narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

"If you wish to consider it like that…"

* * *

"Kiba, my patience has a limit."

"Riiiiight," said the Inuzuka. "Look, Tenten's the girl who's spent more time with Sayuri so if she tells you that she doesn't consider it a date, I'll stop bugging you." He jumped. "Ouch! Your bugs bit me!"

"You deserve it," said Shino. "While your suggestion has some merit, I'm afraid that Tenten could incur in some extravagant fantasy which would make you bother me even more so I don't accept your proposal."

"But what if Sayuri-san considers it a date?" asked Hinata. "After all, she was the one who asked you out."

"Maybe we should go with her so that she tells you what she thinks about that event," said Shino. "Kurenai-sensei should come too."

"She also told us that Sayuri kissed you in front of Akira-sensei…" teased Kiba. "Maybe we should also ask her if you're a good kisser."

"Kiba…"

"I know! We could ask her if you're better than Neji, I bet-" Jump. "Ouch! Damn bugs!"

Shino tilted his head after his kikaichu returned to his body.

"Shino-kun?" called Hinata. "Did Sayuri-san really kiss you?"

"She kissed my cheek," said Shino as indifferently as he could. "That's all."

"You must've been very hurt and tired to let her do that," said Hinata.

"Wroooong!" said Kiba and he draped a lazy arm around Hinata, as if he wanted to let her on a big secret. "That's not the first time she kisses him!"

Shino furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were competing with Ino for the title of Gossip of the Year."

"So Kiba-kun's right," said Hinata.

"She pecks me to annoy me," said Shino, "Or to silence me."

"We should ask Neji if she ever did that to him," proposed Kiba.

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't think so," said Hinata. "Actually, there are rumors that say that she knocked him once when he tried to kiss her. I suppose that was part of her charade."

"Rumors, you say," said Shino, annoyed.

"We can ask Sayuri," said Kiba.

The kikaichu agreed immediately.

* * *

"I saw Akira on my way. He seemed distressed."

"I think that word is too soft to describe his current emotional state."

Aburame Yasunori glanced the cards. "What kind of bet did he lose?"

"We didn't even bet," said Shou.

Yasunori raised an eyebrow. "You told him something related to Shino-kun and Sayuri-chan."

"Perhaps."

"Why?"

"Do you want the standard answer or the complex one?"

* * *

Knock.

Knock.

Kiba sniffed the air. "She's not home."

"I doubt she's with Team Gai."

"She could be at the hospital," suggested Kiba.

"Should we keep looking for her?" asked Hinata.

Shino shook his head. "I'm going home."

"Why?"

"Kiba's giving me a headache."

"Oi!"

* * *

"Did you notice that practically every woman of our clan attended a meeting?"

"They're plotting," said Shou. He frowned. "If they had been only the young ones, I'd say that Shino-kun was the reason…" He shivered in disgust. "Fangirls…"

"I'd say that they received important news," said Yasunori. "And there are few things that would make them organize a meeting in such a short time."

"Osamu could confirm our suspicions."

Yasunori nodded. "Hanako must've told him."

"I'm starting to feel pity for the young heir." Shou adjusted his glasses. "With Aburame women plotting behind his back, he doesn't stand a chance."

Yasunori tilted his head, entertained. "Things are about to get interesting." He smirked. "Though I think that you should feel sorry for the mantis summoner, she's the one who will be judged."

Shou raised an offended eyebrow. "Why would I care about that girl?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Yasunori with a fake innocent tone. He began shuffling the cards. "Back to the topic of that person, I think Sayuri-chan will have a hard time proving her worth."

"Obviously," said Shou. "Unlike Akemi, she knows nothing about diplomacy."

"However, without her help, Shino-kun wouldn't have performed like he did at his taijutsu exam."

"Ito Sayuri doesn't understand how a clan works."

"She can learn with the proper instructor."

"And who would that be? You?"

Yasunori tilted his head. _'Maybe, maybe not…'_

* * *

An hour later, a very annoyed albeit curious Shino was glancing a white ceiling. He was uncomfortably tied to a chair and he was doing an excellent job at ignoring the sword that threatened to cut his throat.

Before him, stood Kido Akira and Hyuuga Neji.

"Kid."

Ignore.

"Kid."

Shino raised his eyebrows. The tone of the swordsman had changed significantly.

"What is it?"

"Shou told me that Sayuri-chan slept at your place," said Akira.

"That is correct."

It was definitely hard to remain apathetic when the room was filled with killing intent.

"Why?"

Shino frowned. "Because Sayuri and Itsuki wanted to wish me good luck."

Akira narrowed his eyes. "Itsuki spent the night with you too."

"Yes."

"He's telling the truth," said Neji, his Byakugan activated. "And knowing Itsuki…"

"I'm starting to like that mantis," said Akira.

Shino rolled his eyes. "Will you let me go now?"

"No."

"Are you aware that as a fellow shinobi of Konoha and as-"

"I don't care," interrupted Akira. "I need to make sure that you're not trying to hurt Sayuri-chan."

"She's my friend."

"You could've killed her when you fought her."

"That was never my intention," said Shino, "But you already know that, don't you?"

"What are your intentions with her, Aburame Shino?"

"Why should I answer?"

"I think my blade is enough motivation."

"Sayuri is your student, not your daughter."

Neji frowned on Akira's behalf. He decided to intervene. "Just answer him so that we can leave. I'm here only to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

Shino frowned.

Neji glared him.

Shino glared back.

"Hey, hey, hey!" called Akira, "Again. What are your intentions with Sayuri-chan?"

"I plan to be a better friend than you and Neji. Is that good enough for you?"

Neji widened his eyes slightly in surprise.

"What do you mean, kid?"

"You exiled her."

Akira narrowed his eyes. "I did not do such thing. I've already explained to Sayuri-chan that I was worried about her safety and emotional health because Nadeshiko was too upset over the loss of Soujiro."

Shino frowned. He hadn't meant that exactly but before he had the chance to speak, Akira beat him to it.

"Now, let me tell you something, I do not like you."

"I hadn't noticed."

Akira ignored him. "And I do not approve of you dating Sayuri-chan."

"It is not a date," said a very irritated Shino. "Why must everyone insist on the contrary?"

Akira frowned. "You don't consider it a date."

"No."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "What about Sayuri?"

"She knows and understands that we're only meeting as friends."

Neji nodded.

"Sayuri-chan likes you a bit too much," commented Akira grudgingly. "You might not consider this a date but if she does…there will be rules."

"Yours can't be worse than Itsuki's." Shino winced suddenly. His kikaichu were acting strange. He shook his head.

"You will buy flowers for her," said Akira. "A nice bouquet will do."

"I refuse."

"Sayuri-chan likes flowers like any other girl, you will give her the nicest bouquet you can find or else…"

Shino rolled his eyes.

"You will not criticize her choice of clothes," said Akira. "I know she isn't very good at that like Nadeshiko-chan but-"

"I don't care," interrupted Shino. "I rarely pay attention to that kind of things outside of missions."

Akira nodded.

"She could go in pajamas and I wouldn't mind," said Shino. His kikaichu buzzed. That was a good idea, they told him. Shino had to repress the urge to roll his eyes.

"What…did…you…say?"

Shino almost winced at the dangerous tone of the swordsman.

"You want to see Sayuri-chan in pajamas again, don't you?" he said accusingly.

Shino remained wisely silent.

His kikaichu, on the other hand, were more vocal.

Akira glared him murderously.

"It amuses me to see her wearing pajamas with kittens printed on them," admitted Shino.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I remember those."

Shino glared him. "And you should be more worried about Neji, he tried to kiss her."

Neji glared back. "That's a lie."

"Hinata told me about the rumors," said Shino. "You tried to kiss Sayuri but she kicked you away."

Neji frowned. "No, that's not what happened."

Akira turned to him. "Explain."

"I don't remember what happened," confessed Neji. "Sayuri told me that I tried to strangulate her-"

"You what?"

The kikaichu buzzed menacingly.

"That's what she told me," said Neji. "We think that I was drugged so…so we started spending less time in the compound, we also ate outside as much as we could."

Shino narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure that instead of trying to kill her you didn't try something else?"

"I would never-"

"You were drugged."

Akira nodded as he glared Neji.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Sayuri asked me not to do so but we told Tsunade-sama and Hiashi-sama," said Neji. "However, they couldn't find any trace of drugs."

"I think we should ask Sayuri what really happened," said Shino.

"I agree," said Akira.

"Don't you think that I would've noticed if she had lied to me?"

"What exactly did she tell you?"

Neji frowned. "She…" His frown deepened. "She let me fill the gaps in a very smart way…" He nodded. "I'll look for her. I need to know what happened."

The kikaichu buzzed faintly and Shino frowned. They were behaving strangely, he thought.

"But we'll go after I'm done with you," Akira told him. "Don't think that I didn't notice your evasion maneuvers."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"A bouquet, no critics about her clothes or anything else and you'll pay for her meal. Also, you are not to touch her or let her kiss you," said Akira. "Is that clear?"

"As clear as water."

"Good," said Akira. "That's about the date." He glared Shino. "I don't know why you're being so compliant but I'm sure you're plotting something so let me tell you something. If you hurt Sayuri-chan in any way, if you break her heart, I'll-"

"Chase me, stab me, burn me," interrupted Shino, "I know that already."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Trust an Aburame to take away all the fun…"

* * *

"No."

"But, but-"

"No."

"Aww…"

Sayuri pulled Itsuki and pecked him. "You know it's not fair for you to play poker with them."

"But Shino-chan and Yasu-chan let me play with them!"

Sayuri shrugged.

Midori shook her head. "You've been spoiling too much lately, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Foolish child, I've told you not to do that," said Midori, "You've softened."

Sayuri frowned.

"You're wearing a white and black attire, like the one you wore before your sensei attacked us," said Midori. She nodded. "Good choice." She tilted her head. "You will beat Hideki's summoner, you will. I don't care how you do it, you must show your superiority."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "What would happen if she loses?"

"It depends on how fast."

"You wouldn't try to nullify my contract, would you?" asked Sayuri, her hands glowing.

"Of course not," said Midori. "But I cannot say the same of Hideki." She poked Sayuri. "I'd like to see Shino. We have a pending conversation."

Sayuri blinked. "Are you going to dump him?"

"Of course not!" Midori sighed. "One rarely comes across such a delicious human…"

Tsunade grimaced. "You also want him for dinner?"

"Shino's delicious…" said Midori. "He's warm and smart and mysterious…he smells nice…of course Sayuri might be able to tell you more."

Tsunade couldn't help but glance the other kunoichi with curiosity.

While she felt her cheeks flush, Sayuri adopted the most indifferent mask she could. "I have a good nose..." She shrugged. "Not as good as an Inuzuka but…" She shrugged again. "Where are Hideki-san and Hayato-san anyway?"

* * *

"You two haven't been able to find her?" asked Kiba, "And now you're asking for my help?" He smirked. "The two geniuses of-"

"Yes," interrupted Shino, irritated. His kikaichu buzzed faintly. "It's important."

"That's not how one asks a favor, you know," replied Kiba. He nodded. A smile began forming in his face. "You're not going to ask her to decide over one of you, right?"

Neji glanced him with annoyance. "Don't be foolish."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "If you insult me again, I'm not helping you." Akamaru barked in agreement. "Why are you looking for her, anyway?"

"Because we think that she lied about something very important, something that risked her life," said Neji. "It seems that I endangered her well-being."

Kiba whistled. "I bet Shizune-san won't like that."

Shino _almost_ felt pity for Sayuri.

"I think Sayuri did it because she can be very proud sometimes," said Neji, frowning. "We need to find her."

"Shino told me that she had a date with the dentist," said Kiba.

"She must have it late because Itsuki told me that she would be busy this night," said Shino. He frowned. "Itsuki…" He scowled, mildly impressed against his will. "I think she let me fill the gaps too."

Neji smirked smugly. "That isn't surprising."

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Let me get this straight…" He smirked. "Sayuri fooled both of you…" He burst in laughter. "Wait til I tell everyone!"

Neji and Shino weren't amused in the slightest.

* * *

Ito Sayuri glanced the other mantis summoner with clinical interest. Itsuki snuggled against her and she held him tighter.

Hayato of Suna.

Tall. Not as tall as Aburame Shino but tall enough to surpass her in height.

Lean. He reminded her slightly of Neji. She wondered if he would be as fast as him. She shook her head inwardly. What a silly thought. Considering that Hideki was his personal summon, he had to be much faster.

'_He must be very agile…'_

His hair reminded her of Inuzuka Kiba's, it was practically identical except that the shade was slightly lighter.

His clothes consisted of a long-sleeved brown shirt with a sand-colored vest and darker pants that covered most of his lower body. However, the skin that they should expose was covered by bandages.

Neck. Arms. Ankles.

His face sported a cut that she was sure was given to him by a mantis.

She watched him bow to Tsunade with genuine respect and then, greet Midori.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes.

Metal.

She had heard metal.

"What's wrong, child? Are you done ogling my summoner? Found something you didn't like?"

Sayuri turned to Hideki and sent him a murderous glare that would've made Hyuuga Hiashi proud. "I wasn't ogling him." She shrugged. "But he seems a decent person, which is why I don't understand why he allowed you to be his personal summon."

Hideki's forelegs glowed.

The mantises chose their summoners, not the other way around.

"Your tongue won't serve you in battle, girl," spat the mantis.

Sayuri laughed heartily and Itsuki began pecking her fondly.

Hideki shook his head at the scene. "Laugh all you want, but I must warn you that Hayato won't fall prey to your feminine wiles."

Sayuri laughed even harder.

"Sayuri-chan will beat your summoner! I know it!" said Itsuki. He went to poke his younger brother, who wasn't able to dodge him.

"Hideki-chan, Itsuki-chan, Sayuri-chan, come here!" called Misao.

Hideki gave her an annoyed glance. "I've told you not to call me that!"

Sayuri gave Itsuki a curious glance. "Is he always like that?"

Itsuki tilted his head. "He's always been bitter and serious and cruel. I bet he likes to kick sick puppies!"

"Yes, I guess he does," muttered Sayuri.

Minutes later, Tsunade and Midori were drinking sake while waiting for Misao and more mantises to accommodate themselves on comfortable benches that were placed on top of pillars. They seemed excited at the prospect of watching a fight between two summoners.

"It's been a while since that's happened, you know," Midori told Tsunade. "And they're also placing bets."

"Really?" said Tsunade.

"Of course," said Midori in sugary tones. "You brought money, right?"

Tsunade gave her an offended glance. "What kind of question is that? Of course I did! We're playing poker after this!"

Midori nodded, pleased. "Would you like to place a bet?"

Tsunade smirked.

.

.

Sayuri saw grass and more grass and more grass. It was an endless sea of green, she decided. Too tall, too wild.

She liked it.

She watched Misao, Itsuki and Hideki fly away.

Misao would be the judge. She was impartial and honest.

Too honest.

And informative, thought Sayuri gloomily.

Itsuki's sister spoke loudly suddenly.

"Helloooooo! Welcome to the match between Hideki and Itsuki's summoners!"

There were cheers coming from the mantises.

"Representing Suna and Hideki-chaaaaaaaan, Hayato-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sayuri watched with satisfaction as Hideki complained again. His summoner greeted the mantises with a quick bow.

"And from Konoha and having Itsuki-chan as her personal summon, Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

Itsuki hopped on Sayuri's head and raised his foreleg. "Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" He pecked her and Sayuri bowed.

Misao spoke again. "Hideki-chan and Itsuki-chan won't intervene and victory goes to the one who surrenders or is knocked out." She raised her foreleg. "You aren't allowed to kill, remember that! We don't want to deal with international conflicts!"

Itsuki and Hideki flew to the pillars and sat there.

Misao nodded and flew high. "Begin!" She flew away as fast as she could.

Sayuri adopted a fighting stance. "For the record, I have nothing against you."

Hayato nodded. "Likewise."

* * *

"The trail ends here," said Kiba, he sniffed the air. "Tsunade-sama's with her."

Neji frowned but he raised his hand to knock the door.

"Sayuri-san's unavailable, come back tomorrow."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Midoriko?"

"Hi, stranger!" greeted the mantis from the other side.

"Can you open the door?" asked Neji. "We need to talk with Sayuri."

"She's not here," replied Midoriko. "Besides, I can't open the door to strangers!"

"It's me, Hyuuga Neji." Neji sighed. "Aburame Shino's here too."

"No, sorry, sorry, you could be impersonating them," said Midoriko. "I'll bite you if you come in."

Shino glanced Kiba sideways and Neji caught on quickly.

"Kiba's here too."

"Really?"

"Kiba, say something," said Shino.

"Yeah, I'm here too," said Kiba, "Akamaru's here too."

Bark.

That did it.

The door opened.

"Kiba-kun! Hi!"

"What's up?"

Neji and Shino weren't surprised in the slightest when Midoriko went to sit on Kiba's shoulder.

Mantises.

"Where's Sayuri? Did she go to visit Midori-san?" asked Shino.

"Yes, she's with my family!"

"Tsunade-sama's with her," stated Shino.

"How do you know?"

"Kiba told us," said Shino.

Midoriko hopped and glanced Kiba with admiration. "Kiba-kun's a genius!"

Shino rolled his eyes. "So, why is Sayuri with Tsunade-sama?"

Midoriko tilted her head. "Hmm…I don't know if I should tell you."

Neji sighed inwardly. "Kiba's curious too."

"Really?" Midoriko hopped. "Well, you see, Tsunade-sama is going to play poker with some mantises but before that, she's going to attend the match between Hayato-kun and Sayuri-san."

Shino frowned. "Hayato-kun?"

"That's my uncle Hideki's summoner," said Midoriko. "He's from Suna and he's really cool!" She quickly added. "Not as cool as Kiba-kun, of course!"

The kikaichu buzzed. Shino nodded. "He must be strong if your uncle chose him as his summoner."

Neji shook his head. "So that's why she asked me to check her chakra system, she wanted to make sure that she was fine before her match."

Shino nodded. "You say that Tsunade-sama's with her."

"Yes," said Midoriko. "She said something about healing Hayato-kun before he returned to Suna."

"Tsunade-sama can't heal Sayuri," muttered Neji. "It's more like she mustn't so…" He shook her head. "Why are they going to fight?"

"Because my uncle is angry at Sayuri-san, he says that she let auntie Midori get hurt and he also thinks that she's not good enough for us," said Midoriko.

"Can you take us with them?" asked Neji.

"Hmm…I don't think that's a good idea," said Midoriko.

"Why not?" asked Kiba.

"Well, I guess I could let you go but you're strangers and the rest of the mantises don't know you and they could attack you," said Midoriko. "Some mantises could try to hunt you just for fun and you'd get hurt."

"We're fast enough," said Kiba. "Besides, we can detect anyone. I've got my nose, Neji's a Hyuuga and Shino has his bugs."

Midoriko hopped. "I don't think Shino-kun should go. Auntie Midori says that he's too delicious…what if someone tries to eat him?"

Kiba chuckled. "Good point."

"I'm not easy to capture," replied Shino. "Besides, I am very curious about your home."

"What if they get angry at me for taking you there?" Midoriko shook her head. "I'll be grounded."

"Maybe we should wait for Sayuri to return," said Kiba. "It's not like she could die."

Shino frowned. Suna shinobi weren't known for they kindness. They were tough and ruthless in battle. The kikaichu buzzed faintly.

"Are they worried?" asked Midoriko.

"Can you understand them too?"

"Yes, I think I can."

"They've been acting strange all day," said Shino. "Usually, I can understand them perfectly but lately…"

"Is there something strange with your link?" asked Midoriko.

"That seems the case," said Shino.

"Auntie Midori once told me that that happens when the kikaichu need more chakra or are restless or sick, but she also told me that that usually happens to children."

Shino scowled after hearing Kiba chuckle.

"Or maybe you're stressed?" suggested Midoriko.

"The taijutsu exam could be related to their strange behavior," muttered Shino.

"About Sayuri, I'd really like to talk with her," said Neji. "Do you know when she's coming back?"

"Maybe until tomorrow," said Midoriko. "She might want to rest after the match."

"Is her opponent very skilled?" asked Shino.

"Oh, yes! Hayato-kun is very dedicated!" said Midoriko. "Auntie Midori likes him a lot! She says he's very competent!"

"Do you think that Sayuri can beat him?" asked Kiba.

"Well…" Midoriko tilted her head. "I'm not sure, I guess so."

"Do you know if Hayato is an apt genjutsu user? How does he usually fight?" asked Shino.

"I think he's more like Sayuri-san, he prefers ninjutsu and taijutsu," said Midoriko.

"Then, Sayuri should be able to deal with him," said Shino. "She only has problem with shinobi who use techniques that alter the flow of chakra."

Neji nodded. "I guess I'll have to wait here."

"I agree," said Shino.

"You have no business here," replied Neji. "I must talk with her alone. Stop meddling so much."

"You know, I think Neji's right," said Kiba. "If it's like he said earlier, it's his business with Sayuri."

The Hyuuga nodded.

"Of course, I guess you could stay if you were Sayuri's boyfriend," added Kiba teasingly.

Shino glared him. "Let's go, Kiba."

"But why?" said Midoriko. "Can't you stay a little longer? It's boring here and Neji-kun's very shy, he doesn't like to talk."

"I'm not shy," replied Neji.

"And Shino-kun's too gloomy," said Midoriko. "I'd like Kiba-kun and Akamaru-chan to stay with me. Please?"

"I guess I can stay with you a little longer," said Kiba.

"Really?"

"Sure."

Neji repressed a smirk when Midoriko began hopping again. "So, Kiba and I can stay, right?"

"Sure!"

Shino glared him. "I can stay too, right?"

"Of course!"

Neji frowned.

* * *

"And Sayuri-chan starts with pointy senbon!"

Midori shook her head. "Pointy senbon? Couldn't you use another adjective, Misao?"

Like Misao had said, Sayuri had started by throwing a set of senbon, which were evaded easily by Hayato. The Suna shinobi jumped backwards and rolled up one of his sleeves. There was a puff of smoke and Sayuri couldn't help but narrow her eyes.

Hayato suddenly wore what seemed a very unusual, metallic glove that had large, sickle-shaped talons attached to each finger.

"I was expecting something more ordinary like a kama but…" She shrugged. "Looks like improvisation is a common trait among mantis summoners."

Strings came out from her fingers and they began wrapping themselves around her arms, forming forelegs like those of a mantis.

Hayato nodded and launched at her. The talons glowed and he released a gust of wind in a whip-like motion. Sayuri dodged and launched at him, her strings glowing.

"Do you like taijutsu?" she asked.

"Of course!"

The right string-made foreleg clashed with the metallic gloved hand while the left one aimed for the stomach. Hayato shifted slightly to avoid the attack and his leg rose in an attempt to kick her. Sayuri counterattacked with a kick of her own.

Hayato leapt back only to launch towards her again, his gloved hand glowed again and it touched his unclad hand. There was a puff of smoke and another metallic glove covered his other hand. He raised both hands and made slashing motions. "Wind Scythes!"

* * *

"Your bugs are restless," commented Midoriko. "I thought you could control them better."

Shino gave her an annoyed glance.

The kikaichu buzzed.

One of them went to confront the mantis.

"Oh, you want to go with Sayuri-san? No, I can't do that," said Midoriko. "I don't want auntie Midori to scold me, she can be very scary."

Shino frowned. "Ignore my bugs, they've spent too much time with Itsuki and Kiba lately."

"I see," said Midoriko. "I hope Sayuri-san wins, I prefer training with her."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Why? I don't have the impression that you're good at sneaking."

"That's because we haven't found what I could be good at," said Midoriko. "I don't like fighting in close quarters because I'm too small but she doesn't want me to feel useless so she lets me sneak and learn things about civilians and ninja. She thinks that I should see how they behave so that I can understand them better."

Shino nodded.

Another kikaichu went with Midoriko.

"You can do that?" Midoriko hopped. "Really?"

"No, he can't," replied Shino. His kikaichu were not going to act as matchmakers for that mantis, no matter how amusing it could be.

"But he said that he could," whined Midoriko. "If you do that, I'll take you with Sayuri-san."

Shino frowned. "No."

"But why?"

"It's a matter of pride and dignity," said Shino. "Besides, your uncle wouldn't like that." Pause. "And, you're too young."

"Aw…" Midoriko poked him. "How about you come too?"

The kikaichu buzzed. Double date?

Shino rolled his eyes. Like he wanted to have a double date with Kiba and Midoriko.

"Is that a no?"

"You are too young," said Shino.

"I see," said Midoriko. "You are afraid of Kiba-kun. You think he'll make you see like a rookie."

Shino scowled. "Your conclusion is wrong."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba, smirking. "What thing would make him look like a rookie?"

"Nothing," said Shino.

Neji gave him an exasperated glance before turning to Midoriko. "I'm curious about something."

"Yes?"

"Do you know how Sayuri plans to stop his attacks? Do you know if she's got a new technique that protects her from wind jutsu?"

Midoriko tilted her head. "I only know about one, you've seen it before."

Neji frowned.

"Can Hayato use techniques like the ones Itsuki knows?"

"Of course."

"What's wrong?" asked Kiba.

Neji sighed inwardly. "You see, Sayuri…"

* * *

"An Aburame?"

Daichi nodded. "Is something wrong with that?"

The cloaked figure before him shook its head. "I didn't know about that, that's all."

Takehiko frowned. "You didn't seem so…er…interested about the other guys that belong to clans. I thought you'd be worried about Neji."

"We already knew that Nadeshiko and Sayuri are his friends," said the cloaked figure. "I'm also not surprised about the Yamanaka girl, she's Nadeshiko's cousin."

Takehiko nodded meekly.

"Nara Shikamaru is very smart, he beat Daichi in shogi," said Kaoru.

"That's a common trait among the Nara," replied the cloaked figure. "Besides, it's not strange that he's in a team with a Yamanaka and an Akimichi."

"Why are you worried about the Aburame boy?" asked Daichi.

"They're excellent for espionage, stealth and seizure," said the cloaked figure. "Their bugs are immune to genjutsu."

"Are you saying that he could beat Kanae and you?" asked Takehiko.

Before he knew what was happening, there was kunai beside his throat.

"Of course not," said the cloaked figure. "His bugs are immune, not him."

Kaoru gulped. "So if they come after us…you could…"

"Deal with him?" said the cloaked figure. "You think that Daichi wouldn't be able to. Interesting."

"I can beat him," replied Daichi, sending a sideway glare to Kaoru. "I'd like to have the chance to face him again."

"Do you want to obliterate him just because of a shogi match?" mused the cloaked figure. "What a sore loser."

Daichi clenched his fists. "I…"

The kunai was removed from Takehiko's throat.

"It'd be challenging to put an Aburame under a genjutsu," said the cloaked figure. "If I see that you cannot defeat him, I will be his opponent."

* * *

"So this is where the mantises live?" said Neji.

"I like it," said Shino.

Green and green and more green.

Unlike other places, the vegetation grew as much as it liked. Wildly, freely.

And the bugs!

Bugs and bugs and more bugs. He had seen some of them only in books.

And the air was cleaner than in Konoha, not that the village was polluted but here…it was…

He inspired.

"You don't like it Neji?" asked Kiba.

"I never expected the grass to be this tall," admitted the Hyuuga. "I've heard how the mantises cut it with their wind jutsu when they train and Sayuri's told me that Itsuki's house is cozy so I was expecting a more civilized place."

"Shino almost looks like a kid in a candy store," commented Kiba after pointing at the Aburame. Shino seemed to be in a conversation with a few beetles and some other weird insects that Kiba had never seen. "Oi, we came here for Sayuri. Midoriko told us that she'd give us an hour so we've got to go."

For a second, Neji was sure that Shino had given the beetles a longing glance before the bugs left.

"Why don't you ask them to come with you?" he asked.

"They told me that they're happy here," replied Shino.

Neji nodded. "Byakugan!"

"So, do you see Sayuri?" asked Kiba.

"No," said Neji. He turned to his left. "There are mantises coming this way."

"Are they friendly?" asked Kiba.

"They're small," said Neji.

"Still, we must be alert," said Shino.

Four mantises soon appeared.

"They're slightly older than Midoriko," muttered Shino.

"You're humans!" said one of them.

"Ara?"

"Humans? Like the ones who are fighting right now?" asked another one.

"You know where they are?" asked Kiba. "We're looking for Sayuri, she's our friend."

A mantis tilted its head. "Sayuri-san? Itsuki-sama's summoner?"

"Itsuki-sama?" repeated Neji.

"Yes? He's amazing at poker!" said the first mantis. "My dad has never beaten him! He's my hero!"

"And he always brings us snacks!" added another mantis.

The last mantis hopped and went with Shino. "I can hear bugs. Why?"

"He likes them!" said Kiba hastily. "He…er…hides bugs in his clothes!"

"Liar," snapped Mantis Number 1. "He has bugs in his body. I can hear them."

"But why?" said Mantis Number 2.

"I'm an Aburame," said Shino.

"A what?"

"Could you take us with Sayuri?" asked Neji politely.

"Hmm…why should we help you?" asked Mantis Number 3.

"You're intruders," pointed out Mantis Number 4.

"We should cut you in one thousand pieces," said Mantis Number 1. "That's what Hideki-san's told us."

"We're friends with Itsuki-sama," said Shino, almost wincing after adding the honorific. "And Midori-san is in love with me."

Kiba couldn't help but snicker. "That's right! Misao-san, Itsuki-sama's sister, went to visit Shino. They approve of him."

Neji nodded, barely repressing a smirk. "Midori-san is very…devoted."

The mantises tilted their heads at the same time.

Neji and Kiba found that slightly disturbing.

Shino glanced them with clinical interest, he found their behavior fascinating.

"So you're saying that we could get in trouble if we hurt him?"

"That's right," said Neji. "And we're friends with Sayuri." He shrugged. "In fact, I'm her husband."

Shino glared him automatically.

"Liar! Sayuri-san wouldn't marry without inviting us!" said Mantis Number 3. "She sends us cookies and candies! She's nice!"

"We married before she got her contract," said Neji. "We were children and it was-"

"Liar!" said Mantis Number 4. "She would've told Itsuki-sama!"

"What should we do?" asked Mantis Number 2.

Mantis Number 1 hopped. "The human with the shiny hair is a liar and the one with the tattoos lied too! They could be lying about Midori-san and Itsuki-sama!"

"What if they're here to murder Itsuki-sama? They know too much about him!"

"You think they're murderers?"

"Guys!"

"What?"

"They're gone!"

The mantises hopped as one.

"Let's go after them!"

* * *

"So you can use that," muttered Sayuri. She avoided the attack and she had to jump away to avoid another one.

"That was the first wind jutsu that Hideki-san taught me," said Hayato. He launched at her, spun in midair and made another slashing motion.

Sayuri dodged the gust of wind and answered with another one.

Hayato dodged twice before getting close enough to engage her in close combat. He swung and Sayuri bent backwards to avoid his claws. Then, Hayato almost succeeded in connecting a low spinning sweep kick. Sayuri counterattacked by trying to pin him to the ground with one of her string-made forelegs, but she was only able to slash his arm. However, Hayato grazed her arm almost as soon as that happened.

The Suna shinobi narrowed his eyes and jumped away in time to avoid Sayuri's strings. Itsuki's summoner had undone one of her artificial forelegs in an attempt to catch him off guard and tie him like she had done sometimes to Shino.

"Nice try." Hayato tilted his head. "That was good, but not good enough."

Sayuri shrugged. Her strings began twisting, taking the shape of a spear.

"First a foreleg and now a spear?" said Hayato.

But he was wrong. The spear's length began increasing and it began losing its shape.

"Something wrong?" muttered Hayato.

"I changed my mind."

The strings then launched after him in zigzag and Hayato had to dodge once. Twice. Thrice. He leapt back, only to be followed by the strings. He raised his hands and the claws glowed. "Wind scythes!"

The strings were cut by the piercing wind and Hayato took the chance to launch at Sayuri. More strings emerged from Sayuri's left hand and they glowed. They went after Hayato again, moving in the way a snake would but much faster.

Hayato moved to the left, then, to the right. He spun and cut them but the strings that remained still went after him. He began running around Sayuri, the strings behind him. The Suna shinobi increased his speed and from afar, he was like a blur to the spectators. Meanwhile, the grass was cut by the wind chakra that kept the strings alive.

The strings that formed the right foreleg fell apart and they surrounded Sayuri like a small dome. Hayato frowned and his right glove glowed. There was another puff of smoke and before Sayuri what was happening, the strings that were following Hayato were caught by a chain.

Sayuri frowned when she noticed that the metallic gloves that Hayato wore were gone and now, he held a kama on a metal chain with an iron ball at the end.

A kusarigama.

"How?"

"My brothers are puppeteers, they're the ones who give me my equipment," explained Hayato. "Have you ever fought against a puppeteer? They hide weapons in the least expected places."

Sayuri shrugged as the strings that came from her left hand were pulled. "How smart of you, instead of cutting them, you're trying to make me move. You're dealing with my strings the way you would a sword with a kusarigama."

Hayato nodded and pulled the strings.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes and cut her strings from her fingers before launching at him. The chain was thrown at her and she dodged to the left, she jumped to dodge again. Hayato jumped and began spinning the chain as defense mechanism.

Or so it seemed.

He spun and the metal in the chain glowed.

"Piercing Whirlwind!"

Strong gusts of wind sliced the tall grass around the mantis summoners at the same time that a small, glowing dome was created around Sayuri. She gave an annoyed glance before sending a dark glare to Hideki.

"I hate that mantis."

She waited for the winds to subside and she shook her head at Hayato. "You knew about my dome of pure chakra, didn't you?"

"Hideki-san heard about it from Midori-san."

Sayuri widened her eyes.

Hayato winced uncomfortably. "Uh…I think she was bragging about that…yeah…that must be what happened…I feel like a gossip…how embarrassing…"

Sayuri sighed. More strings came from her fingers and began forming circles. More and more circles.

They glowed.

"Dancing Whirlwinds."

Medium-sized whirlwinds went after Hayato, who spun the chain of his kusarigama again. Sayuri narrowed her eyes.

Hideki's summoner was soon caught in a whirlwind and he suffered cut after cut, but he endured as he continued spinning the chain of his kusarigama.

"What a guy…"

The chain glowed and another whirlwind was created inside the one Hayato was caught, interfering with flow of wind chakra that Sayuri was injecting into it with the help of her strings.

Sayuri let go of her strings and the whirlwinds began dissipating. Hayato sent the chain towards her and she bent backwards to dodge, then, she barely avoided a kunai. She threw senbon at him and Hayato dodged just as the iron ball of the chain almost hit Sayuri.

Hayato launched at her, dodging deftly the senbon that she threw and closing in on her. Sayuri created another string-made foreleg around her right arm as fast as she could and she was right in doing so because Hayato threw the chain at her.

Sayuri jumped backwards and dodged a strong gust of wind that Hayato sent with the kama. Then, she released wind chakra with a high-speed palm thrust. "Piercing Palm!"

Hayato barely dodged, not knowing about the existence of such jutsu. He attacked again with the kama of the kusarigama and when Sayuri dodged, he threw her a set of kunai. Sayuri dodged again and again and again. However, she missed the camouflaged exploding tag that one of them had attached and she was thrown away by the following explosion. Hayato launched once again at her and caught her foreleg with the chain. Sayuri deflected the hand that held the kama and Hayato gritted his teeth because she had used the chakra scalpel.

Both the foreleg and the chain glowed.

"Tsunade-sama is here," commented the Suna shinobi.

Sayuri glanced her arm.

"Misao-san didn't say anything about maiming."

Sayuri cursed as she applied chakra to protect her arm but she could feel the wind chakra around the chain. Her sleeve wasn't so lucky. Meanwhile, Hayato kept trying to hit her with kama.

In that moment, Neji, Shino and Kiba arrived.

"She seems to be in trouble," said the Inuzuka. "Just like you said."

Neji narrowed his eyes when Hayato cut Sayuri's cheek, which allowed her to use the chakra scalpel on his torso before attempting a low spinning sweep kick. Hayato jumped, pulling the chain with him and dragging Sayuri with him. He applied more chakra to it and Sayuri applied even more to her foreleg. However, Hayato had another intention and the ball of iron at the end of the chain hit her back, tearing her clothes and cutting skin.

The kikaichu buzzed angrily as they watched Sayuri's back bleed.

Hayato pulled the chain again after dodging what would've been a brutal kick from Sayuri. Strings emerged from Sayuri's free hand and began surrounding her as they glowed. Hayato narrowed his eyes and attacked her with the ball of iron but gusts of wind kept it away from the medic nin and began cutting Hayato in the arms and legs.

"I could cut you in places that would make you die quickly and you know it," said Sayuri.

"I seriously doubt it," replied Hayato and he raised the kama. Sayuri deflected his attack by covering her hand with strings and cut his chest.

Shino couldn't help but agree with his kikaichu's opinion about Sayuri's latest move. Beside him, Kiba winced when the kama cut Sayuri's arm. They watched her kick, dodge, try to punch and deflect.

"Both are tough," said Kiba.

Hayato released her foreleg and jumped away. Sayuri followed him, dodging the chain and its ball of iron.

Left. Right. Up. Left.

Hayato threw kunai and Sayuri blew them away with the Piercing Palm. She undid her foreleg and threw senbon which were also blown again. She kept rushing in, closing in on Hayato. She kept attacking him with the Piercing Palm while being careful to dodge the chain.

"Wind scythe!"

Sayuri jumped away and sent more senbon. One of them cut Hayato's cheek. She jumped as high as she could and she was about to kick him when the chain caught her in midair and sent her to the ground. She rolled away to avoid the ball of iron and with her strings, she pulled the chain as hard and fast as she could, dragging Hayato towards her.

"Piercing Palm!"

The Suna shinobi dodged to his left and he barely evaded the set of senbon that followed. He leapt away and when he did that, he wasn't able to dodge a few senbon that struck the hand that held the kama. He replied by tightening the chain around Sayuri's leg, cutting her.

"How is your back, senpai?"

He pulled abruptly, dragging her towards him. Hayato smirked when he watched her sweat and he raised the chain.

"Dokugiri!"

Hayato widened his eyes after inhaling a bit of the dark, poisonous fog. He spun his chain to clean the air automatically, ironically forgetting that part of it was wrapped around Sayuri's leg. The kunoichi released herself, jumped down and somehow slid across the ground, narrowly missing the chain. She used the chakra scalpel on his feet and then, on his healthy hand. The chain fell from his hand and Sayuri took advantage of that moment to kick him away.

She launched after him and threw him senbon. Her strings glowed.

"Dancing Whirlwinds!"

And so, Hayato was caught.

Kiba winced as he watched him get new cuts, courtesy of Sayuri. Hayato ended up hitting a pillar and Sayuri pinned him to it with senbon, some of them cutting skin. "Ouch."

"He deserved it," said Neji.

Silence followed for a few seconds.

Misao was the one who broke it.

"And the winner is Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Many mantises cheered, except for the ones who had bet against Sayuri. Itsuki went immediately with Sayuri and began pecking her. Meanwhile, Tsunade jumped and went to heal Hayato.

"She won," said Neji with relief. "Byakugan!" He frowned.

"Is she fine?" asked Shino.

"She barely has enough chakra to heal herself without making that thing move," said Neji. "I think she'll be okay."

Shino frowned. His kikaichu buzzed.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Remember that you mustn't leave any of them here, calm them down."

Shino glared him.

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Neji tilted his head. "It seems that Sayuri put the antidote to her poisonous fog in her senbon."

Shino nodded. "I think we should leave or make our presence known."

"I want to congratulate Sayuri," said Kiba, "What do you say guys? I don't think we can leave without Midoriko's help so…"

Before Shino or Neji could object, the Inuzuka ran and made his way to Itsuki and Sayuri.

"That idiot," muttered Shino.

"Kiba-kun!" Sayuri gave him a surprised glance. "What are you doing here?" She winced after seeing Neji and Shino. "Please, tell me that you didn't bring Shizune-sensei…"

"No, we didn't," said Shino. "However, I'm seriously contemplating to tell her about this."

"I forbid it," intervened Tsunade and she gave them an annoyed glance. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with Sayuri about that issue, the one that we couldn't find proof when she lived at the Hyuuga compound," said Neji.

"And that couldn't wait?" replied Tsunade.

"And because of a certain jutsu that Sayuri must've used during her fight, her reserves of chakra are lower than I expected," said the Hyuuga. He deftly avoided Hideki's forelegs.

"Intruders! Intruders!"

"Leave them alone, they're my friends," said Sayuri while Itsuki pushed Hideki away.

More mantises flew towards Shino.

"Oh! Is that an Aburame?"

"Yes!"

"He looks delicious!"

"I want him!"

"I saw him first!"

Shino raised his eyebrows as mantises of all sizes began surrounding him.

"Kikaichu! I want kikaichu!"

"Let's get him!"

"No, miiiiiiiiiiine!" cried Midori and she went to sit on his shoulder. "Shino's mine, my human." Her forelegs glowed dangerously and she pecked him. "Mine." Peck. "Tell them, darling."

"It's been a while, Midori-san."

"Did you miss me?" Peck. Peck. Peck.

Kiba glanced them with something akin to revulsion.

"Midori, stop doing that!" cried Itsuki.

"For once, I agree with Itsuki!" said Hideki. "And why are these humans here?"

Tsunade sighed and she glanced Misao. "Do you see what I meant?"

"Yes, I guess we'll have to stop allowing foreigners here," said Misao. "Sorry, sorry. Hayato-chan and Sayuri-chan won't be able to bring humans anymore."

"Why?" whined Itsuki.

"And maybe we should restrict their visits too."

"But why? You can't do that!" said Itsuki.

"They're from different villages and there are more mantises who'd like to get summoners," said Misao.

"Meanie!"

"Ara? I'm not a meanie, Itsuki-chan!"

"Yes you are!"

"Itsuki-chan, don't get mad at me…"

"Then, you will let Sayuri-chan come back whenever she wants!"

"Hmm…maybe we can make it so that she has to travel to get to Konoha, instead of just using the reverse summoning."

Itsuki hopped. "That's okay."

"The same for Hayato-chan."

Hideki nodded.

"So, how did you arrive?" Midori asked Shino.

"We made a deal with your niece," said Shino. He seemed uncomfortable.

"What did you do? You didn't hurt her, did you?" demanded Hideki, poking Shino harshly.

"We bribed her," confessed Neji.

"Ara? What did you give her?" asked Misao.

"We'll tell you later," said Shino.

"Ara?"

Neji and Shino sighed inwardly.

Mantises.

How would they tell Misao that they were going to give her daughter photos of Kiba and Akamaru?

Meanwhile, Itsuki was busy poking Hideki. "Sayuri-chan beat your summoner! Take that!"

"She was lucky!"

"Lucky? Sayuri-chan's as unlucky as the old hag, you sore loser!"

"What did you say?"

"I told him that you're an old hag!"

"Itsuki!"

The mantises that Kiba, Neji and Shino had met earlier arrived. "Itsuki-sama! Intruders! Intruders!"

"Where? Where?"

Sayuri waved her hands at them. "They're my friends!"

"Ara?"

"Told ya," said Kiba with a smug expression.

The mantises began poking him. "So you're not a liar?"

They left him and hopped as one.

"Sayuri-san, is it true that you're married?"

"The shiny-haired boy lied to us, right? You would've invited us!"

Sayuri glared Neji. "I'm single." She began pecking the mantises. "Besides, you know that Itsuki doesn't like to share."

"So he's an admirer of yours?"

"Sayuri-san's very popular!"

"Poor guy, he must be delusional!"

Neji's brow twitched as one of the mantises comforted him by poking him.

"What about the guy with the bugs?"

"It seems he's sincere! Midori-san's pecking him!"

Sayuri nodded at them. "She says that he's her human."

"Ooooh…"

Shino raised his eyebrows. "Midori-san?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What does being your human entail?"

"Eeeek! Shut up, Shino!" cried Itsuki and he began poking him.

Midori poked him back twice before snuggling against Shino's collar. "No other mantis gets to peck you or hang out with you as much as me."

Shino nodded.

"And I protect you from other mantises," said Midori.

"What do you get in exchange of your time?" asked Shino.

"You must provide me with amusement and warmth," said Midori. "And sake…lots of bottles of sake…"

Shino nodded.

"Could you let me stay a few more hours? Your world seems interesting."

"So you like it," said Midori. "Did you see the-"

"Oi, Shino! We came to see Sayuri, remember?" called Kiba.

Shino frowned at Sayuri and made his way towards her. He gave her a very dark glare.

"What?"

"You lied to me."

"No, I simply didn't correct you," replied Sayuri. "Let's say I allowed you to be wrong, that's all."

Shino raised his eyebrows, he was pleasantly surprised despite his annoyance. "I offered my help the other day."

"I didn't need it today," replied Sayuri and she folded her arms. "This is something between mantises and their summoners."

"You're calling me an intruder."

"You know you are one here," said Sayuri. "I don't understand why that bothers you."

"I could've come here as your guest."

"Why would I have wanted to invite you?"

"We are friends."

"So?"

Silence.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "He was worried." He pushed her towards him. "Apologize or say something nice. I don't want to deal with a sulky Shino."

"I don't sulk," replied the Aburame.

Blink. "So it's true? You were worried about me?"

Shino glared her. "My kikaichu were, I wasn't. However, they've been so loud all day that they gave me a headache and I needed to reassure them."

Blink.

"So you thought that I'd be fine?"

"Yes."

"Then, why are you so annoyed at me? Is it just because I fooled you? And why would your bugs be worried about me? They don't like me, they-" She stopped talking when she saw a black bug running across her arm. "They just like to tickle me." She shook her arm to get rid of it but it didn't leave.

"I told you not to tickle her," said Neji.

"He's just running across her arm, he's not absorbing her chakra," said Shino.

Midori poked him. "Why aren't they listening to you?"

"They've been acting like this lately," said Shino. "Maybe I gave them too much freedom while training for the taijutsu exam."

Sayuri twitched.

"They tickled her," murmured Neji while glaring Shino.

"They didn't absorb my chakra," said Sayuri. "They just touched my back and it's sensitive right now."

"Why didn't you dodge that chain? You got hit twice," scolded Midori.

"The first time, I miscalculated," said Sayuri, "The second, I let him catch me because I needed to get closer." She shrugged. "I'll change my clothes."

"I'll go with Sayuri-chan!" said Itsuki. "Why don't you all play poker with the old hag while Sayuri-chan heals herself?"

.

.

"I win this time," said Midori and she went to peck Shino, who was busy talking with some strange bugs.

Neji and Kiba exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"She's good," said Neji. He got to his feet and left his cards on the table. "I don't want to keep betting."

Tsunade shrugged and she raised her glass. Misao served her more sake.

"Of course she's good," said Itsuki. "But I can beat her easily."

"Then, why don't you play?" asked Shino.

"Sore loser!" said Itsuki. "She doesn't let me, that's why! She knows that I could beat her with my eyes closed!"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I see."

"Why do you accept his answer so easily?" asked Midori.

"Because I beat him many times the other night!" said Itsuki. "He couldn't stop losing! He-" He was silenced by a small cloud of kikaichu.

"Ah, so you've lost against him too," said Tsunade.

Shino nodded and he called back his kikaichu.

"By the way, where's Sayuri?" asked Kiba.

"Sayuri-chan's busy with some desserts for us, she's inside," said Itsuki.

"Neji-chan went to help her, I think," said Misao.

.

.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would've felt terrible and it wasn't your fault."

"What exactly did I do?"

"You kissed me, that's all."

Neji activated his bloodline limit.

"Really, you didn't even grope me and you had the chance," said Sayuri. "You were just very insistent on kissing me, it was pretty weird."

"Did I hurt you?"

"You held me too tight, I don't know if that counts…and you stepped on my foot."

"How did you stop me?"

"Uh…I kissed you back."

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you relaxed and I took the chance to kick you and knock you out…I wanted to be discreet."

"You kissed me."

"Yes."

"You kissed me."

"That's right." Sayuri was decidedly looking at the wall behind Neji, a pink blush on her cheeks. "Hmm…if it helps…you're a good kisser."

Neji was slightly flushed. "Thanks…I guess…"

"So…er…now that you know that you didn't try to rape me or grope me or something like that…" Sayuri shrugged. "Could you…you know…leave me alone so that I can finish preparing snacks?"

"I can help."

"No, it's fine…"

"You don't want me here."

"This is awkward."

"Right."

.

.

"Sayuri."

No answer.

Poke.

"Itsuki, let me sleep…I'm tired."

Shino frowned. He poked her again.

"Itsuki…"

"It's me, Shino."

Sayuri rubbed her eyes. She blinked. "What's wrong? I don't think anyone's harassing you or something, Midori-san made it clear that you're her human."

"You're sleeping on your stomach and you seem uncomfortable."

"So?"

"Your back hurts."

"The skin's a little sensitive, I'll fix it tomorrow." Yawn.

Shino curled in his sleeping bag. "Don't you have ointment or something for that?"

"I'll be fine."

"Where is it?"

"Forget it, I've just told you that I'll be fine." Yawn.

"Sayuri."

"Yes?"

"I could apply ointment or any other medicine on your back."

Blink. Blink. Blink. "I knew I shouldn't have had that pie but it was so tempting…"

"You aren't having a nightmare," muttered Shino sulkily.

"The Aburame Shino I know hates human contact." Yawn. "Next thing, a huge chocolate cookie will appear before me."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "You want me to touch you."

Sayuri shrugged. "You're not a pervert so I wouldn't mind." She yawned. "How about you let me use your arm as a pillow? You're warm…" She propped herself up on an elbow and gave him an analytical glance. She snorted after what seemed an eternity. "Of course not. At least now I know that this is not a dream." She sighed. "I guess I won't be getting big cookies either." She buried her head on the pillow.

"Are you cold?"

"Why else would I want to use you as my pillow?"

"Because you want to molest me?"

Sayuri sat up immediately and glared him. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you like touching and poking, you're affectionate."

"You are a jerk."

Shino rolled his eyes. He removed his green coat and handed it to Sayuri. "It's warm, you can have it."

Blink. Sayuri shook her head and gave it back. "I'll be fine."

Shino frowned. "Are you angry at me because I don't want to be your pillow? You really are a capricious-"

"It's not that."

"Elaborate."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Two reasons."

Sayuri tilted her head.

"One, my kikaichu are giving me a headache."

Blink. Frown. "I see."

"And because it's normal to be worried about a friend."

Sayuri nodded and yawned. "Can't you just let me sleep? Or is this some kind of punishment because your bugs are worried about me?"

"I want you to trust me."

Sayuri blinked, she sighed. "I've told you, I'm not used to depend on others so you don't have to be upset just because I didn't tell you about my match."

"You thought that I would tell Shizune-san."

"You often call me reckless so I thought that you would oppose," admitted Sayuri. "Besides, the only human who knew was Tsunade-sama. I didn't even tell Neji."

"Neji described us your fight with Hayato while we made our way to the battlefield," commented Shino. "I thought you would've tried to end it in seconds but you took your time and you didn't defeat him with wind jutsu. I know that Itsuki is very important for you so I was pleasantly surprised to see that you were fighting that way."

"I wanted to avoid unnecessary bloodshed," said Sayuri. "That's why I thought that a less poisonous Dokugiri would be okay. I wanted to win more than anything, losing wasn't an option but the mantises wouldn't have liked it if I killed him. International conflicts and all that jazz. "

Shino nodded approvingly. "However, he proved to be a more dangerous and ruthless opponent than you expected."

"That's right," admitted Sayuri.

"He wanted to injure your arm seriously," said Shino in a dark tone. The kikaichu buzzed and Shino couldn't help but wince.

"Are you okay?"

"I've got a headache."

Sayuri frowned. "Would you like me to do something about it?"

"I'll be fine when the kikaichu behave, they're being quite rebellious," said Shino. "I think they've spent too much time with Itsuki, they've been calling Neji 'Hyuuga brat' too."

Sayuri chuckled.

"I never thought they'd sink to his level," muttered Shino. "And talking about Neji, you could've told me that he attacked you while you lived with him."

"How did you learn about that? Were you eavesdropping?"

"I found out before coming to see the match," said Shino. "Why didn't you tell me? As the heir of the Aburame clan, I could've made clear that you-"

"I don't like playing the role of a damsel in distress," interrupted Sayuri. "Tsunade-sama made me her goddaughter temporally and yet, they tried to kill me."

"You're lying, they didn't try to make Neji murder you."

Sayuri glared him. "You eavesdropped, didn't you?" She tilted her head. "Then, you know that it wasn't something terrible. He simply tried to kiss me and save for that, he didn't even touch me inappropriately. I distracted him by kissing him and then, I knocked him out."

Shino's glasses flashed. "You kissed him?"

Sayuri gaped at him. "You fooled me? You didn't eavesdrop after all?"

The kikaichu buzzed.

"You kissed Hyuuga Neji?"

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "To throw him off balance, yes."

"Did you like that?"

"Well…he's a good kisser, I'll give him that but I didn't enjoy it." She shrugged. "It's not like we've never kissed unwillingly and I needed to make him drop his defenses." She sighed. "Could you let me sleep now?"

Shino pulled her hand and rolled up her sleeve. He frowned when he saw her wince. "You won't rest if you lie on your stomach, you end up rolling and pressing your right arm. My kikaichu told me."

"You know, I think you're becoming quite the stalker and that's disturbing."

"My kikaichu are keeping me awake and they're complaining because according to them, you're in pain."

Blink.

"I'm not going to allow you to use me as your personal pillow but I can offer to make you a cocoon."

"A what?"

"Let me show you." He gave her a frown. "Get up."

"But-"

"Just do it."

When she complied, Shino put his coat around her arms, then, he wrapped her blanket around her body. Then, he took the blanket that Midori had given him and repeated the action.

Blink. "Shino-kun?"

Shino raised a hand to quiet her and then, he wrapped the sleeping bag around her as if it were another blanket and made his kikaichu held it. Not too tight, not too loose.

"How is this supposed to be more comfortable? Besides, I don't think-" She blinked when Shino pointed to his sleeping bag.

"Your feet go there."

Blink.

"You're not going to make me compete in a sack race with you, are you?"

Shino rolled his eyes. "No."

Sayuri shrugged and obeyed him.

Shino nodded and before Sayuri could react, he scooped her up in his arms.

"Shino-kun!"

"Be quiet, everyone's sleeping."

"But, but-"

Shino sat and leaned against the wall, still holding her. "This is an improvised and very flawed cocoon."

Blink.

"You can sleep on your side this way and your injured shoulder won't suffer."

Blink.

"And you'll be warm." Shino raised an eyebrow after a moment. "Are you blushing?"

"Maybe." Pause. "Are you going to hold me?"

"Obviously."

"All night?"

"Yes."

"Aren't I heavy? Won't you be cold?"

"If I say that you're heavy, will you try to reduce your consumption of sweets?"

Blank stare. "No."

"I am and will be fine."

"But-"

"Now close your eyes and sleep."

"But-"

"Are you uncomfortable? Should I hold you tighter?"

"Well…"

"Yes?" Shino waited patiently and watched in fascination as Sayuri blushed and blushed. "What is it?"

"W-Would you mind if I…"

"Yes?"

"I-If I use your chest as my pillow?"

"I would have to hug you to make sure that you don't fall." Shino sighed and pulled her tighter so that her head could rest on his chest. "Is this better?"

"Y-Yes…"

Shino nodded.

"But won't you be cold? The wall isn't warm and-"

"You'll keep me warm." Shino raised an eyebrow and cracked smirk. "That shade of pink doesn't suit you and you should close your mouth."

"Y-You are…"

"Yes?"

"You're insufferable."

"I thought you liked my malicious nature, Misao-san made that very clear."

Sayuri glared him and smirked. "Meanie."

Shino's eyebrow twitched. Sayuri laughed.

A pillow was thrown to the wall and it hit Shino's shoulder.

"I want to sleep! Can't you wait til tomorrow to flirt?"

Shino glared Kiba. He stiffened when Sayuri buried her head on his chest.

"Who's uncomfortable now?"

Shino scowled and forced himself to relax. "You are an annoying, reckless, sassy woman…"

"Meanie."

Shino's eyebrow twitched. He scowled when he heard her laugh again. A memory gave him an idea.

"If you don't stop that, I'll sing in your ear."

Sayuri went still.

Shino nodded.

"Sweetheart cake."

Shino scowled. After a moment, he spoke.

"Shizune-san. Dentist. No more sweets."

Silence.

Sweet, delicious silence.

"I'll kiss you."

"That is hardly a threat."

"I haven't kissed your lips."

Shino gave her a blank stare. "You'd end up kissing my bugs, not my lips. I'll be ready for any surprise attack, you can be sure of that."

"So I couldn't kiss you unless you allowed me to?"

"That's correct."

"So knowing how picky and uptight you can be…" Sayuri gave him a curious glance. "I bet you've never kissed a girl."

"No, I haven't." Shino frowned at her. "Would you really kiss me for something as frivolous as sweets?"

"I was bluffing."

"Have you kissed someone else besides Neji?"

"No." Sayuri shifted slightly. "So why have you never kissed a girl?"

Shino tilted his head. "Lack of interest."

"Oh."

Another pillow landed beside Shino.

"Could you stop flirting and let me sleep?"

Shino frowned and he flicked Sayuri's forehead. "Sleep."

Sayuri glared him but nodded and buried her head on his chest.

Shino rolled his eyes, just to close them a second later.

The kikaichu buzzed faintly.

Shino raised an eyebrow. _'Stop mocking Neji, you're acting like Itsuki.'_

Buzz.

'_You know you are.'_

Buzz.

Shino's eyebrow twitched. What a horrible headache he had…

It was going to be long, long night.

Buzz.

A bug sat on Sayuri's head.

Maybe…

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Please Review!**

* * *

Hello. I'm sleepy, very sleepy. Thank you very much for your comprehension and support, I'm talking about my issue with my rent. I got the extra days and while I couldn't cover all the debt, I was able to stay. I hate postdated checks. *sigh* Real life is troublesome.

Believe it or not, I took my time with that last scene. I didn't have the cocoon thing. The idea just came and I began developing it. I don't know if you would see that as some light flirting, that's why I added Kiba.

And yet, I still added lots of more things today.

By the way, I don't remember having a chapter where more than one review had words in Spanish. That was a pleasant surprise. Again, if that's your first language, feel free to review that way.

I'd also like you to know that I'd like to update twice on November (because my birthday is on November 24th). I hope I can do it. I haven't started writing next chapter because I'm deliberating about something and I don't want to be deleting scenes or making a filler. I think most of my chapters have important information, even if one doesn't see it immediately.

I hope you liked this chapter. Tricky thing, this one. See ya!

**Reviews:**

**Signed reviews:** (I sent you PM's)

Thanks a lot again to **FuzzyShadowFoxx, SerbiaTakesCntrl,nightchildx, IssaV, Sania Katilette, Katerina Wolffe, kanna yamamoto, InnerFan**

**soeki**: Hi! Thanks a lot for reviewing. Angsty? Yeah, I guess I wanted him to be freaked out, it's kinda funny. One can only hope to keep them in character, especially Shino. He's a tough cookie. *sigh* I'm still deliberating what to do and what not to do for next chapter. I've got like two ideas but I'm not sure if I should reject them. About real life, I guess this hasn't been my year. Fortunately, I was able to stay (I still owe some money but I think things are getting better) Thanks a lot for your concern, I appreciate it a lot. Have a nice day!

**bleach 101-101-101-101-101**: Hi! Thanks a lot for reviewing and for your concern. I'm glad that you liked the way I wrote the fight, it's nice to know that. Fortunately, I got the extra week and I still owe money but things are getting better. I'm glad that you're still following the story. About your comments, I guess I can say that Akira doesn't hate the members of the Aburame clan. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a nice day!

**LieutenantMomiji**: Hi! Thanks for adding this to your favorites, I remember that you also have this in your alerts so it's nice to know that you're still reading this. Have a nice day!

**Katerina Wolffe**: Hi! Once again, thanks for adding this to your alerts. I hope you're doing well with your Spanish. ¡Saludos!

**kanna yamamoto**: De nuevo, gracias por agregar esto a tus favoritos. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**anarawells1980**: Hi! Thanks for adding this to your favorites. I hope you liked this chapter. Have a nice day!

**InnerFan**: Hi there! Thanks for adding my story to your favorites. I hope you enjoyed chapter 13. See ya!


	14. But it's not chickenpox

Hello.

**My apologies for the delay.**

I kept switching styles and that was something that I've been trying to avoid. I was also stuck with two scenes because they were important and originally, I was going to make them more important but I decided not to…Also, there were a lot of incoherent things because I wrote this in many separate days and I forgot how to connect a few things with others that will take place in the future. In fact, I had to change the title that I had chosen when I began writing it (it didn't make sense to keep it). I don't like the new one, though.

Also, it's sort of stressful and frustrating because it's like I must have standards for every chapter. It's like "damn! This isn't good enough!" and the "It's been so many days and this is boring and incoherent and noooo! I need to update!" so yeah…

**Replies to reviews, alerts, favorites, etc at the end!**

**Thanks a lot! and Happy New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **

**But it's not chickenpox  
**

.

Aburame Shino was dead.

Or it was more like he would be wishing for that soon.

Inuzuka Kiba would share his fate.

They would be hunted and subjected to the horrors of a special itching powder that she'd been researching.

Ito Sayuri was thinking of other ways to get even with them as she entered the Aburame compound. She ignored what she assumed were curious or annoyed glances.

Just for that, she'd also sic Itsuki on them.

After making her way to Aburame Shino's home and ringing the bell, she waited.

A tall man with a stern expression answered the door. His hair was short and black and slightly bushy. His attire was almost identical to that of Aburame Shibi's, except that his was dark gray and he also wore a gourd on his back.

There was something imposing about his presence. Something intimidating.

"Good afternoon," she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Ito," replied the man.

Blink.

"You're wondering how I know your name," said the man, "I'm Aburame Shou, a member of the council. I saw your match against the young heir."

Sayuri nodded, slightly annoyed at being reminded that the young man who was going to suffer at her hands had defeated her.

"Judging by your lack of concern, I assume that you are unaware of the young heir's predicament and by default, of the cancellation of your appointment."

"Shino-kun's predicament?"

"So my assumption was correct, not that I doubted it." Aburame Shou made a gesture to let her in and she complied.

"So what's wrong with Shino-kun?"

"Let's say he contracted chicken pox," said Shou and with a hand, he gestured her to take a seat in the living room. "His kikaichu are also sick and right now, he has the mother of all headaches."

Sayuri frowned. "But it's not chicken pox."

"No, it isn't," said Shou. "It's not dangerous, I can assure you that. Like chicken pox, it's better to contract it at a young age."

"So I guess that Shino-kun's in pain."

Shou nodded. "Like I told you, he has the mother of all headaches."

"Can I see him?"

Shou adjusted his glasses. "That illness affects the kikaichu but I ignore if it could also have repercussions on other insects."

"I'll keep my mantises away, I wouldn't do anything to endanger their lives." Sayuri tilted her head thoughtfully. "Besides, they've spent too much time with him lately so if they were sick, they would've told me."

Shou nodded. "Still, I don't know if Shino-kun will want to see you."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "Why not? It's not like you're lying to me about his illness."

Shou frowned. "He's the Aburame heir."

"I already know that."

"He asked to be left alone because he doesn't want to be seen."

"Why? Because he's vulnerable right now?"

Shou scowled. "It'd make him uncomfortable, yes."

"I'm his medic."

Sayuri waited and waited.

Finally, Shou nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

"You sure took your time, Beni Soubi."

"Our apologies, Aki-sama."

A woman with light brown hair that concealed the right side of her face bowed before another that was seated on a throne. Behind her, Daichi, Kaoru and Takehiko were also bowing.

The woman in the throne gave them a cold smile and nodded. A beautiful headdress identified her as the current ruler of Sepia country and after raising a dismissing hand, the rest of the occupants of the room left. Her violet eyes sparkled with amusement when she caught Takehiko fidgeting, obviously unnerved by her actions.

"So…" She tilted her head. "What can you tell me, Takehiko-chan?"

The silver-haired boy gulped. He opened his mouth but no sound came from it.

Fukamizu Aki's eyes narrowed. "I'm waiting, Takehiko-chan."

"I…uh…we…"

Aki raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong? Maybe you were plotting something. If that's the case, maybe I should call Kanae and Takeru to make you talk."

Takehiko widened his eyes in terror. "I…we...we weren't plotting or anything! Really!"

Sepia country's ruler smirked. "Maybe I should remind you what I do to anyone who tries to use boredom as a weapon against me."

"No! Please! I swear…" Takehiko blinked. "Boredom?"

"Beni Soubi, report."

"Yamanaka Nadeshiko wants to investigate," said Beni Soubi. "I interrogated a guy from the T&I Force, some idiot who knew too much."

"An idiot that proved to be useful," pointed out Aki.

Beni Soubi nodded. "I suspect that she will recruit Ito Sayuri."

Aki smirked again. "Sayuri? So she's alive…" She tilted her head. "Hmm…we should tell Takeru, don't you think?" She chuckled when she caught Takehiko shiver.

"Hyuuga Neji will join them," said Beni Soubi. "He's got a crush on Sayuri." She spared a quick glance to Daichi and Kaoru. "They told me that Sayuri's got new friends. I'd say they're the new generation of Ino-Shika-Chou."

Aki frowned but nodded.

"Yamanaka Ino is Nadeshiko's cousin and her father is the leader of the Yamanaka clan," said Beni Soubi. "Also, after changing my appearance many times, Daichi identified the tattoos of another guy who seems to be friends with her-"

"Get to the point," ordered Aki.

"A team with an Inuzuka, a Hyuuga and an Aburame," said Beni Soubi. "The Hyuuga girl must belong to the main house, her forehead lacked the cursed seal."

"So she's not a caged bird," said Aki. "Interesting."

"She's in a tracking team," said Beni Soubi. "And the Aburame could be a problem." She smirked. "Daichi lost against him in a shogi match and he wants to face him in battle."

"So the guy's smart," said Aki. "Hmm…" She shook her head. "Why is the Aburame boy a problem?"

"The members of that clan are excellent for stealth and espionage because of their bugs," said Beni Soubi. "Those damn things can also drain chakra and they're immune to genjutsu."

"The bugs, but not the boy," pointed out Aki.

"Exactly," said Beni Soubi and she glanced Takehiko sideways. The teal-eyed boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Two Hyuuga…that could be problematic," muttered Aki.

"Not really," said Beni Soubi and she licked her lips. "It wasn't that hard to deal with Neji."

"You caught a Hyuuga in a genjutsu?" asked Aki.

"Something like that," said Beni Soubi smugly. "I used something similar on Akira but I thought that trying to kill Sayuri again would be too suspicious. She's skilled at taijutsu and she was able to knock Neji out by pretending to give up."

"You were testing her," said Aki.

"I wanted her to die the first time so that Nadeshiko would be suspected," said Beni Soubi. "Neji could've done something if she had died. He could've even gone after Nadeshiko."

"Only Neji because no one would care too much for Sayuri."

"Exactly."

Aki nodded.

"Daichi told me that Sayuri's a mantis summoner," said Beni Soubi. "He met one of her summons, a mantis who goes by the name of Itsuki."

The ruler glanced Daichi with approval. "What can you tell me about that summon, my dear nephew?"

"He's flirty, small and very lucky," said Daichi at once and he winced when Aki's glance of approval became one of disappointment. "He loves Sayuri." He tilted his head and widened his eyes. "By the way, I think that Aburame Shino also has a crush on Sayuri. He was jealous."

Aki gave him a disbelieving glance. "Jealous of a bug?"

Beni Soubi chuckled. "That isn't so far-fetched."

"He was jealous of me," replied Daichi and he ignored Kaoru's mocking smirk. "You see…when we began playing shogi, I was winning and she seemed fascinated so he glared a lot and…he tried to intimidate me because she kept blushing…"

"She was blushing because of you?" muttered Aki and she glanced Takehiko. "Are you sure it wasn't because of that coward?"

"Takehiko hasn't met Sayuri," said Daichi.

"Well, you're good-looking," said Aki and she nodded. "Continue."

"Shino likes Sayuri a lot," said Daichi. "I think he could be the leader of his team so the Inuzuka and the Hyuuga would follow him if he decided to join Sayuri."

Beni Soubi glared him. "You didn't tell me that."

Daichi glared her back. "I forgot."

Beni Soubi tilted her head but remained silent.

Aki narrowed her eyes. "We must be cautious. I don't want to have Konoha shinobi spying on my territory and if they come, their murders must be seen as a defensive maneuver."

The shinobi before her nodded.

"Beni Soubi, I don't care if you kill Sayuri but Nadeshiko must live," said Aki. "I don't want the leader of the Yamanaka clan getting involved. I don't want Konoha meddling." She inspected her manicured nails. "What will you do, Beni Soubi? Will you kill her or let her live a little more?"

* * *

Frankly, after hearing from Kiba about his fascination for bugs, (love, according to him), Sayuri had expected Shino to have a futon.

But he had a bed.

And there were no termites.

There was loud buzz and some kikaichu came out from a green rug. They made their way to Shou and Sayuri.

"They're greeting you," said Shou with exasperation.

Sayuri blinked.

Shou scowled at her. "You'd do well to get rid of that tic, it could be used against you."

Sayuri frowned at him but she ended up nodding before making her way to Shino, who was tossing on his bed despite being asleep. His face was covered in what seemed fluid blisters but they were darker than those that were caused by chicken pox. Her eyes traveled downwards and she raised her eyebrows when she noticed that his shoulders were only covered by blisters.

"Of course he's shirtless," said Shou. "The kikaichu are more comfortable that way."

"But doesn't he get hurt if they come out?"

"His skin will heal in time."

"And what about his bugs? Will they be okay?"

"Yes," replied Shou. "One more thing, removing his glasses is unadvised."

Sayuri nodded at the counselor. "Where's Shibi-sama? Shouldn't he be taking care of his son?"

"Shibi-sama had to leave the day after Shino-kun's taijutsu exam, but he might be back tomorrow," said Shou. "Yasunori saw the young heir yesterday and after fetching Shouta, they concluded that Shino-kun had contracted chicken pox."

"You said it wasn't chicken pox," pointed out Sayuri.

"It's not, but I've always thought that the real name of that illness is ridiculous," said Shou, "Besides, you aren't a member of this clan so I fail to see the need to give you its name."

"What about the usual remedies?"

"You're a medic nin, you can figure them out by yourself," said Shou. "It's not like he's dying."

"Then, why are you here? You're not even taking care of him," said Sayuri, clearly incensed.

"I'm keeping his fangirls away."

Blink.

"I told you not to do that."

Sayuri gave him a death glare.

Shou raised an eyebrow. "Try to scare someone else, child."

"Has he eaten?"

Shou adjusted his glasses. "Not yet. He told me an hour ago that he wasn't hungry and I'm not the kind of person to coddle someone."

"What about you?"

Shou raised an eyebrow. "I decided not to touch the food that a few girls brought."

"You haven't eaten either."

Shou nodded.

"You don't know how to cook, do you?"

Shou frowned. "My culinary knowledge is very limited. Shibi-sama's kitchen doesn't have ingredients that I can use to make something edible."

Blink.

Shou rolled his eyes. He narrowed them when Sayuri placed the back of her hand on Shino's forehead and then, on his cheek. "Avoid touching his blisters."

Sayuri nodded and removed her hand. "I'll make dinner. He needs to eat something." She raised an eyebrow at him. "And you too. Maybe you'll be more pleasant with a full stomach."

Shou shook his head. _'Yasunori surely likes challenges. This girl knows nothing about diplomacy, she has no tact.'_

* * *

Aburame Shou watched from afar.

He watched Sayuri put on an apron and take out cooking utensils. Before he knew, the pleasant scent of miso soup reached his nostrils.

Shou tilted his head. Her mother had been a failure as a cook, she had never succeeded in doing something more complicated than rice balls.

But there she was, fixing dinner for him and the young heir. She even seemed to enjoy cooking.

Whenever he had tried to cook something in his years as a genin or chuunin, he had only seen a list of ingredients and instructions.

Do this, do that.

Akemi had agreed with him, which was why they never were able to understand why Akira had been better at cooking.

Both were precise and disciplined while Akira was a complete, utter mess…

And yet, his culinary skills surpassed theirs. He simply said something about having style.

Somehow, Aburame Shou was starting to understand what he meant. While keeping an eye on the miso soup, Ito Sayuri was also preparing other dishes. She chopped, sliced, peeled…

She moved with a strange rhythm.

Stir, add more water, check the pot.

For the first time in many years, Aburame Shou decided that Kido Akira was right about instinct being better for something.

.

.

Miso soup. Sukiyaki.

Aburame Shou nodded. "Thank you." He glanced the tray that Sayuri carried. "Is all that for the young heir?"

"No," said Sayuri. "I'll have dinner with him at his room. I don't think he'll mind."

Shou nodded and watched her leave. After thanking again for the meals, he immersed the spoon in the soup and tasted it. He raised an eyebrow. "It's good."

.

.

It was hot.

Shino squirmed under his blankets.

And the kikaichu buzzed weakly, complaining about the discomfort.

A cool sensation on his forehead made him open his eyes.

The kikaichu buzzed again and he winced.

"Sayuri?"

There was a cloth on his forehead, he noted.

"You look awful."

Shino rubbed his temple, only to have his hand pulled away from it.

"Don't."

Shino raised an eyebrow and pulled Sayuri's hand. "You're cold."

"You're feverish," said the kunoichi and she released her hand. "You need to eat something."

Shino nodded and he tried to sit up, only to be pushed down gently.

"Wait a second."

Sayuri began arranging the pillows and then, she helped Shino to sit up. The blanket that covered him slipped and Sayuri frowned when she saw his chest.

So many blisters.

"Does it hurt too much?"

"I'm fine."

Sayuri shook her head. "Let me check you, maybe I can make an ointment or something to help you."

The kikaichu buzzed faintly. Shino winced but he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I will be fine."

Sayuri sighed and nodded. She took his hand and examined it. "Can't you make your bugs leave your body without touching the blisters? Maybe that could help you to feel better."

"There's still the issue about my link," said Shino, wincing.

"What if I try to make them more comfortable so that they'll stop causing you pain?"

Shino shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Sayuri frowned but she ended up nodding again. She took a glass with a green-colored drink. "Open your mouth."

Shino obeyed and began drinking greedily.

"Easy." Sayuri removed the glass once Shino emptied it of its contents. "You were thirsty. I prepared this, that's why I hadn't given you anything to drink earlier."

Shino nodded weakly.

Sayuri sighed and she pulled the chair from his desk before placing the tray on her lap. She immersed the spoon in the bowl of soup and placed it before Shino's lips. Shino opened his mouth and he raised his eyebrows as he tasted the soup.

"It's very good."

"Of course it tastes good, you're sick," said Sayuri. "Chicken soup is excellent for this kind of things." She continued feeding him and once Shino finished the soup, she pushed him down gently. "I only know that you like vegetables and Shou-san's here so I made sukiyaki."

"Does it have tofu?"

"You don't like it?"

"I hate tofu but I-"

"I also made nikujaga." Sayuri shrugged. "I can have sukiyaki while you have nikujaga."

"You haven't eaten? Why?"

"I didn't know you were sick so I waited for you at the plaza, I thought you had stood me up."

Shino frowned. "I asked Shou-san to tell you about my condition in person." He relaxed against his pillows, feeling much better after having chicken soup. His kikaichu agreed and they began emerging from his skin, being careful to avoid the blisters. Shino scolded them after grabbing his blanket and covering himself, they shouldn't have done that in front of Sayuri.

The young Aburame stiffened when he noticed the change in her posture. He noticed how her arms trembled, how her hands clenched and unclenched, how her shoulders rose and fell. He was careful to avoid watching her face, not wanting to see the aversion that her eyes would show.

He sat up and focused on the door behind her and his eyes didn't stray from the knob.

But he would not show his disappointment. He would not.

He wasn't weak, he would not appear as a house of cards crumbling. He would not show distress or bitterness over something he was used to. As an Aburame, he was supposed not to react in any visible way at the repulsion that other people felt.

And yet…

He had not expected, he had not wanted to see her react like that.

There was something ugly and unpleasant, like a knot of anger and hurt twisting somewhere in his body, clenching and pressing and slamming. He did not want her to stay any longer, he wanted her gone.

"I'll tell Shibi-sama."

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"I will," he heard her say and her tone was as icy and sharp as the gusts of wind that she could summon. "If he had told me that you were sick, I would've come as soon as possible and you wouldn't have suffered like this."

Aburame Shino tilted his head and watched her. Her eyes were shut and her lips were drawn into a tight line.

She was angry.

For a moment, he wondered if his fever wasn't allowing him to think and see things clearly. Maybe he needed more rest and yet, there was something, something pleasant about realizing that she was angry instead of revolted.

Angry because she cared.

"Sayuri?"

The mantis summoner opened her eyes and gave him a nod. "And if he tells me that he agrees with what Shou-san did, I'll tell your sensei and Tsunade-sama." A vindictive smirk appeared on her face. "No…I'll tell Shizune-sensei and Midori-san."

Shino fell back against his pillows.

Sayuri glared him. "And you will not reject medical attention, I don't care all that stuff about being stoic." She folded her arms. "You are a shinobi of Konoha, it's your right and duty to be properly attended." She nodded and filled his glass with the green-colored drink that he'd had earlier. "Drink."

Shino complied.

Sayuri nodded and placed the back of her hand on his forehead. Her glance softened. "You're still feverish."

Shino raised an eyebrow. After a long moment, he nodded.

"You should take a bath."

"I took one earlier."

Sayuri grinned, amused. "Don't tell me that you don't like to shower."

"I'm not like Kiba," said Shino, annoyed. "I told you, my kikaichu dislike getting soaked and I don't want them to complain."

"A bath could help you to cool down." Sayuri nodded. "If you have a bathtub, I could prepare the water while you eat the nikujaga."

"I won't ask Shou-san to help me to undress."

Sayuri frowned. "Don't mention him again or I'll go downstairs and do something unpleasant to him."

Shino shook his head. "You shouldn't fight an Aburame." He flicked her forehead. "He has more kikaichu than me. Don't do anything stupid."

Sayuri glared him.

Shino glared back.

"What about Yasunori-san? He's nice, he could help you," said Sayuri.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I won't show weakness."

"But-"

"No."

"You're sick."

"I'm the Aburame heir."

"And I'm your medic so if I say that you will take a shower, you will."

Shino held his blanket tighter and gave her his best scowl. "You're not seeing me naked."

Sayuri gaped at him.

Shino _almost_ smirked when he saw an unflattering shade of red tinge her cheeks. He watched her tremble with what he supposed was indignation and fury.

"H-How dare you?"

Yes, it was definitely hard to avoid smirking.

Sayuri glared him darkly. "I'm not a pervert."

"I happen to disagree."

Sayuri opened her mouth just to close it and open it again.

Shino tilted his head, entertained. "You like touching me, poking me, pecking me."

"That doesn't make me a pervert!"

"Kiba told me that tying me with strings to your bed was a perverted thing to do." Pause. "I think he called it kinky."

"I did that so that you were forced to rest!"

"And now, you are somehow offering to help me bathe."

"Y-You're insufferable!"

"And you're a pervert."

Sayuri clenched and unclenched her hands.

"Also, you wanted to see me shirtless the other day."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Oh, pleeeeeeeeease…I told you, I've seen many shirtless men…" She tilted her head and smirked. "You're nothing special, you're fit and toned but…" She shrugged and gave him a bored glance. "You wouldn't make anyone drool, your fangirls would be so disappointed…"

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"Maybe you should strip for them, they'd finally leave you alone…"

Shino scowled.

Sayuri nodded and took a piece of nikujaga. "Now, eat."

"You've seen Hyuuga Neji shirtless."

"You already knew that." Sayuri shrugged and glanced the piece of nikujaga. "Open your mouth."

Shino complied and after swallowing, he leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Did you like what you saw?"

Sayuri tilted her head. "I guess so…he has a nice body."

Shino's eyebrow twitched again.

Sayuri shrugged. "But Tenten-san and I think that Lee-san's must be better."

Shino raised his eyebrows, almost horrified. "You were comparing Hyuuga Neji with Rock Lee…"

"We think that he must have the best body out there. The second place belongs to Kiba-kun and Neji." Sayuri shrugged and took another piece of nikujaga. "Eat."

Shino complied, not sure if he wanted to listen more about the hobbies she shared with Tenten. He kept eating, distracting himself with the ceiling or the door or his bookshelf.

Anything to keep himself from musing.

He heard a knock and maybe for the first time in his life, he was glad to see Aburame Shou.

"You look better," the counselor commented. He blatantly ignored the dark glare that Sayuri sent him.

"It isn't thanks to you," snapped Sayuri. She feed Shino another piece of nikujaga. "He needed to eat and hydrate."

Shou raised an annoyed eyebrow at her before giving Shino a disgusted glance. The Aburame heir scowled at him, challenging him to say something. Shou might have considered staying silent if the mantis summoner hadn't removed the remnants of nikujaga that were at the corner of Shino's lips.

"That's inappropriate," he said.

"Of course not," replied Sayuri and she gave Shino the last piece of nikujaga. "Open your mouth."

"Young heir, this is embarrassing," scolded Shou.

Sayuri wasn't pleased in the slightest and she glared him. "Leave him alone. Remember that he's a Konoha shinobi."

After sighing exasperatedly, Shino opened his mouth.

Shou glared the mantis summoner. "You have no insight, Ito. Akemi would've understood that-"

"I don't care," interrupted Sayuri, glaring him. "I don't care if this is some stupid test of strength and endurance or if you're just being stubborn. Shino-kun needs to be treated and as his medic, I'll do everything in my power to make his recovery as comfortable as possible."

"This is not lethal, he can endure this," said Aburame Shou. "You are a kunoichi and a medic nin, surely you noticed that this sickness isn't torturous."

"But I don't like to see him in pain," replied Sayuri.

Shou rolled his eyes. "Then, leave."

"No."

Shou tilted his head. "Ryuutaro-san wouldn't have liked his only daughter to be so affectionate with a patient."

Blink. "You knew my dad?"

"He was an understanding man, but I'm sure that even he would've disliked the way you deal with this," said Shou, answering her question in a roundabout way. "You're such an unprofessional medic nin, I should tell Shizune-san how you harass Shino-kun."

"W-What?"

Shino could feel a horrible headache making its appearance. "Sayuri, ignore him."

"He insulted me!"

Yes, it was very horrible headache. He could hear the kikaichu buzzing and complaining and demanding to be let out so that they could deal with the counselor. He could feel them feeding off his chakra frantically, anxiously, without considering the repercussions of their actions.

There was a frantic, frenetic buzz.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Shino-kun?"

Aburame Shou narrowed his eyes as he watched Ito Sayuri apply chakra to the young heir's temples with her hands, her eyes focused on his face alone. He could hear her voice murmuring him apologies that he should also offer. His hands twitched for a fraction of a second and he found his eyes turning to the ceiling.

It was only after he heard the distant sound of a kiss that he returned his eyes to Shino.

Somehow, he wasn't too surprised to find the mantis summoner pressing her lips to his cheek with a gentleness that he never saw in Ito Akemi. No, what made him raise his eyebrows was the fact that the kikaichu began calming down and relaxing and buzzing with approval.

The counselor stared and stared and stared. "I think I'll throw up," he muttered.

Sayuri sent him a sideway glare before she planted another kiss on Shino's cheek.

"Why are you being so…affectionate?"

"Shino-kun freezes whenever I kiss him like this," explained Sayuri. "I thought his bugs would do the same and it worked."

Shino gave her an annoyed glance but nodded. He closed his eyes and began calming down the kikaichu, commanding them to be quiet.

"You're feeling better, aren't you?"

Shino nodded, focusing on his task.

"Maybe I should stay to make sure that you're fine."

Shou rolled his eyes. "I can already picture you giving him a goodnight kiss…" He grimaced. "How nauseating…"

"Maybe you should leave," suggested Sayuri.

"Fangirls," muttered Shou with distaste. "I told you, I'm here because of them."

"What about Yasunori-san? Maybe I could make a deal with him to replace you," said Sayuri.

Shou shook his head. "Yasunori is unavailable, he told me that he had an urgent business."

* * *

"Yay! I win again!"

Aburame Yasunori tilted his head. "You're really good." He shrugged. "I think you could beat Shibi-sama."

"Shino-chan's dad?" Itsuki hopped. "I'd like to play against him…"

"Did you like him?"

"He seemed nice, much calmer than Shino-chan."

Yasunori nodded as he began shuffling the cards. "I agree."

"Does Shibi-sama like Sayuri-chan?"

Yasunori tilted his head. "I don't know…he's hard to read."

"Aww…"

"Well, I want the rematch."

"Yay!"

* * *

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have a calming effect on Shino-kun's kikaichu?"

"I don't know," admitted Sayuri.

"They've been acting like Itsuki for some time," muttered Shino, grimacing. "I think they've spent too much time with him." He closed his eyes. "I fear it won't be long before they start asking for cookies…"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"I didn't know your bugs were so malleable," said Sayuri. "That could explain their change of heart, though."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"They're being nicer," said Sayuri. "They don't tickle me anymore."

Shino tilted his head.

Aburame Shou shook his head at him. "It's strange for you to lack control, young heir. It's true that you're sick but they should remember that you're the one in charge." He got a glare in response, which he ignored. "I wonder if your taijutsu training has to do with that."

"Shizune-sensei told me that his performance exceeded expectations," said Sayuri. "Besides, it's not easy to punch Akira-sensei."

"I know," muttered Shou with a hint of envy. He made his way to the door. "When will you be leaving? It's late."

"I told you that I'd like to stay," said Sayuri and she glared him. "Shino-kun needs me."

Shou sighed exasperatedly. "As a friend or as a medic nin?"

Blink.

"I've told you not to do that…"

Sayuri gave him an annoyed glance. "As a friend. I'd like to stay as a friend."

Shou rolled his eyes. _'Wrong answer.' _ "I think you can sleep in one of the rooms that-"

"I plan to stay _here_, in this room."

Shou narrowed his eyes.

"You cannot sleep here."

"I won't, I'm just going to take care of Shino-kun."

Shou shook his head. "Leave."

"Why do you insist on making our lives difficult? He's sick, I can take care of him and you can take a nap."

"I make your life difficult?" Shou rolled his eyes. "You're complicating mine."

"Why?"

"You're not supposed to be here."

"But I am." Sayuri took Shino's hand. "I could _ask_ him, it's not your house anyway."

Shou tilted his head. "You're not an Aburame."

Sayuri turned to Shino. "We were going out today and you stood me up. Besides, Shou-san owes me. Can I stay?"

The young Aburame nodded at her.

"I'm _allowed_ to stay," said Sayuri after returning her glance to Shou. She gave him a small smirk. "And _I_ want to."

Aburame Shou raised an eyebrow at her. For a moment, he didn't know if he read between lines.

But oh, Ito Ryuutaro had been a man who liked to show cleverness in the least expected moments. The medic nin hadn't been very strong or powerful but he could be annoyingly smart when he wanted to, he had enjoyed debating or pointing out loopholes in his arguments just to irritate him.

Shou still remembered how Ryuutaro would scold _him_ for fighting Akira and not controlling his temper. Shou still remembered how he would call him immature and childish and foolish every single time Yasunori forced him to go to the hospital.

He still remembered.

So when he stared back at Ito Sayuri, he couldn't help but wonder if she knew what she was doing by choosing the words she used. Somehow, she asked the right questions.

She didn't ask the young heir if he wanted her to stay. No…she asked him if she _could_ stay in a way so that Shino wouldn't appear as weak, in a way that suggested that she wanted to beat him in something, in a way that suggested that she was the one who needed to stay…and somehow, she had warned him what she was planning to do.

Aburame Shou hated underestimating people but there was something strangely bittersweet about the way Ito Sayuri smirked at him…something that he couldn't explain…so he opted to nod and concede defeat…

But before he leaves, he silently promises her that he will get even.

* * *

"So Shino-chan's sick?"

"Yes, he never got chickenpox when he was a child."

"You told me it wasn't chickenpox."

"Hmm…I prefer to call it that," said Yasunori. "It sounds better. It isn't so similar to chickenpox, though." He glanced his cards and began plotting. "I'm glad that you're not sick, I really wanted to play with you."

"We are healthy, strong insects," said Itsuki. "We rarely get sick…" He tilted his head. "Unless it's for eating too much or drinking too much…"

"Do you like drinking?"

"I prefer cookies."

Yasunori nodded. "What about Sayuri-san?"

"Sayuri-chan also prefers cookies and cakes and pastries and things with chocolate," said Itsuki and he hopped. "She loves chocolate ice cream!"

"Do you know if she likes flowers?"

Itsuki hopped again. "Of course."

"Lilies?"

"Obviously," said Itsuki, "But she also likes roses and tulips and violets and…"

* * *

Shino stared and stared. He repressed the urge to remove his glasses and rub his eyes.

"Are you wearing a dress?"

He hadn't noticed because she'd remained seated all the time and he was sure that it had been another off-the-shoulders blouse with long sleeves. And yet, he hadn't noticed that this blouse wasn't baggy or made for comfort like the ones she wore to train or fight. No, this one was formfitting and he could bet that the fabric was of excellent quality.

But it wasn't a blouse, he was sure of that. It was too long to be one, he supposed.

Sayuri finally answered him.

"Yes," she told him and she glanced him from the door with uneasiness. "It's a sweater dress."

"So that's why you're wearing leggings."

Sayuri nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," said Shino.

Sayuri sighed in relief. "I'm glad."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you wearing a dress? You hate them."

"Well, Ino-san told me that I'd look nice in this," said Sayuri.

Shino raised his eyebrows. "You asked Ino for help?"

"Something like that," admitted Sayuri. "I met her and I told her that I…had a date with you and that I wanted to buy nice clothes."

"You told Ino that you were going out on a date with me," muttered Shino.

That changed things and the worst of all was that Kiba was right and he would know thanks to Ino.

The kikaichu buzzed and Shino rolled his eyes.

Flowers.

He would have to give her a very nice bouquet.

Shino frowned. A very nice bouquet and something nice, anything but chocolate.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Sayuri.

"No, it's just…that was…unexpected…"

Sayuri shrugged. "Kiba-kun went to visit me yesterday and he told me that you considered it a date. He also told me that because it would be your first date, I had to do my best to make it special."

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "Kiba told you that?"

"Yes…"

Shino scowled. "Kiba lied, Kiba's dead."

"What?" Sayuri almost dropped the tray. "Kiba-kun lied to me?"

Shino nodded. "I never considered it a date, I thought I had made that clear the other day. However, I appreciate your interest and efforts. Thank you very much for your consideration."

"So I didn't have to buy a dress? So I could've avoided all the stares?" Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "Inuzuka Kiba is dead."

Shino almost winced on his behalf. "I think his intentions were good, he didn't mean to prank you."

Sayuri frowned. "I guess he lied because of you." She nodded. "It's not like he told me to buy a dress, he just told me to make it special." She sighed. "I guess I won't have to hunt him." She tilted her head. "So…the thing about you never going out on a date before…was that true?"

Shino nodded.

Buzz.

"What about you?"

Sayuri blinked. "Well…"

Shino narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess, you went out with Neji on a date."

"No."

Shino began recalling things and pieces of information. "The guy with water ninjutsu, the one who's good-looking."

"Wrong again," said Sayuri. "Hmm…well…"

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"Itsuki."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her answer and his kikaichu buzzed approvingly.

"Does Itsuki count for you? It was a bit after I got my contract," said Sayuri, "He asked me out and we went to a café that sold delicious pastries…" She grinned at the memory. "Then, he took me to the movies and he paid for one ticket because he hid in my backpack."

Shino rolled his eyes. "Your first date was with Itsuki."

"It was special," said Sayuri defensively. "We also played poker and just before going to sleep, he told me more about mantises." She smirked. "I'm sure you would've liked to learn more about them. I bet you're jealous because he told me things that you'd like to know."

Shino remained silent.

"Oh, and he pecked me a lot and told me that I was the cutest girl alive," said Sayuri. "He also told me that he wanted to be my personal summon because I was nice and cute and sweet and amazing at baking pastries and because I didn't mind losing to him in poker and because I accepted to go out with him…" She shrugged.

Shino nodded. "You seem happy."

"It was a nice date." Sayuri grinned. "The only one I've had but it was great." She frowned. "I asked Shou-san about your disease and he told me that he ignores if you could've passed it on the mantises. Itsuki hasn't complained and I don't trust Shou-san but…"

"Don't worry," said Shino. "This only affects the kikaichu."

"So Shou-san wanted to get rid of me," said Sayuri.

"He can be a difficult person."

"He knew my parents," commented Sayuri. "I wonder why…maybe I should ask him."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like talking about them."

Sayuri shrugged. "I don't think he'd lied to me about them and I'm too curious about why he knows them. Besides, he'd answer my questions, he wouldn't be questioning me."

Shino frowned. "He told me that he fought a few times beside your mother and I suppose he met your father at the hospital."

"Maybe he can tell me more," said Sayuri, "I'll wash the dishes so you can sleep or take a bath. I'll try to be back soon."

.

.

"He was a medic nin."

"But you mentioned that he was understanding."

"He was also infuriatingly smart sometimes," said Shou. "He often beat me at poker."

Blink.

"Don't do that, it makes you look stupid," snapped Shou.

Glare.

The bell rang.

Shou frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"It could be Yasunori or…" A kikaichu flew towards him. "Return with the young heir. I'll take care of the visitors, they just want to importune."

"Fangirls?"

"Just go back with the young heir."

"But-"

"Go."

Sayuri gave him an annoyed glance and left the living room. The bell rang again and Aburame Shou sighed in exasperation before going to answer the door.

"Good evening, Shou."

"Osamu." Nod. "Hanako."

"We came to visit Shino-kun."

"It's late and he needs to rest. I'll tell him tomorrow morning that you came to visit," said Shou.

"You should rest too," said Osamu. "Hanako will prepare something, you must be hungry."

"I've already had dinner, but the sentiment is appreciated," replied Shou.

Aburame Osamu raised an eyebrow. "You can't cook to save your life, Yasunori told me." He turned his eyes to the staircase.

"Shino-san cooked?" asked Hanako.

"I highly doubt it." Osamu adjusted his glasses. "The mantis summoner?"

"That woman is here?" hissed Hanako.

"Shino-kun had an appointment with her and when he failed to show up, she came to demand an explanation," said Shou with a scowl. "Shino-kun allowed her to stay because she's his medic." He adjusted his glasses. "That girl…she knows nothing, she understands nothing…so unlike her mother, she's a disgrace…"

Osamu nodded, satisfied with his answer. "We could persuade Shino-kun to make her leave."

"I doubt that's a good idea," replied Shou. "His kikaichu are acting like one of that girl's mantises. They're feeling a bit protective towards her and I wouldn't advise acting against that…girl."

Hanako grimaced. "The kikaichu are protecting her? _Her?_"

Osamu nodded at her and his daughter nodded back.

"You're not seeing Shino-kun, he needs to rest," said Shou.

"That woman is with him," hissed Hanako.

"She's his medic and he's authorized her to take care of him," said Shou. "She threatened to tell the Hokage because Shino-kun has duties with Konoha."

"So she's not as stupid as I thought," said Osamu.

Shou rolled his eyes. "Or maybe, she has experience handling this kind of situations." He adjusted his glasses. "The tone she used with Shino-kun was that of a mother scolding a child for not taking his medicine."

"I'd like to see Shino-kun," insisted Hanako. "I'm sure that I can convince him to let me stay and take care of him in that woman's place."

Osamu nodded and he turned to Shou.

Shou adjusted his glasses and tilted his head. "Good luck."

Hanako grinned at him before departing.

"I knew you'd approve of my daughter," said Osamu.

"She has many things that the mantis summoner lacks," said Shou.

"Obviously."

'_Like an ambitious father…' _Shou adjusted his glasses and gestured him to take a seat.

"Maybe I should take your place so that you can rest," said Osamu.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your generous offer," said Shou and he sighed exasperatedly. "I was the one who was assigned to this unsavory task."

.

.

"Shino-kun, I assure you that I can be of more assistance than her."

"I bet you can."

"I'm talking to Shino-kun."

Shino rolled his eyes. "Sayuri's an accomplished medic nin."

"But-"

"Your offer is appreciated but unnecessary."

"But-"

"Please leave."

"But-"

"You heard Shino," said Sayuri. "He needs to rest."

Hanako glared her and a small cloud of kikaichu emerged from her clothes.

Shino's kikaichu buzzed menacingly, ignoring Sayuri's request to calm down.

Hanako clenched her fists. "So it's true…they're protective of this…woman."

Shino shook his head and called his bugs back.

"It's not fair," hissed Hanako, "I've always…we…she…"

"Please, leave."

"But I've dealt with this disease! I can be of more help! I've taken care of little cousins and-"

"Sayuri's my friend," said Shino, he repressed a wince. "Please, leave."

"It's not fair," hissed Hanako, "This…woman…she has no right to-"

"That's enough," interrupted Sayuri and she began applying chakra to Shino's head. "He needs to rest and you're tiring him."

Hanako pursued her lips. "Is it because she's pretty?"

Shino sighed exasperatedly. "Hanako-san, leave before my patience runs out."

Hanako stiffened. "A-Are you threatening me?" More kikaichu came out from her sleeves when Sayuri placed her fingers on the back of Shino's head and began massaging it. "Stop doing that!"

"You're upsetting his bugs," said Sayuri. "You aren't making him feel better, you're worsening his condition by angering his kikaichu. I doubt that you can take care of him if you keep doing things that only make him suffer."

Hanako scowled. "Stop touching him."

Sayuri rolled her eyes and bit her tongue to keep herself from retorting. It wouldn't do to have an argument like the one she had with Shou.

"Hanako-san, leave."

"But it isn't fair," muttered Hanako.

Sayuri frowned when Shino's kikaichu buzzed again and she felt him tensing again. "Leave or I'll make you."

"You can't beat me," hissed Hanako. "I know about your weakness against the kikaichu." Smug smirk. "You wouldn't last a minute."

Silence.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes, she opened her mouth when she suddenly felt something warm soak her fingers.

Blood.

Blood and kikaichu.

She ignored the harsh buzzing sound coming from the kikaichu that began emerging from Shino's body and focused on repairing the damage to the blisters.

Hanako paled. "Shou-san! Father!"

"Calm down, Shino," said Sayuri, "Calm down." Strings emerged from her sleeves and began wrapping themselves around his body.

But Shino couldn't hear her.

There was only the buzzing sound of his kikaichu in his head.

And the pain.

The feeling as if hot knives stabbed his skull repeatedly, the feeling as if something grabbed his hair and pulled it violently, the feeling as if sharp claws gripped his head and tore skin.

And everything was spinning.

Everything was a blur.

And then, he was cold.

And the pain began fading away.

It was then when he realized that his throat was sore and dry and aching.

"Shino?"

He closed his eyes.

Inhale. Exhale. Just Breathe.

"Shino?"

He was cold.

And darkness claimed him.

.

.

"I thought you weren't supposed to allow fangirls," muttered Sayuri as she applied more chakra.

Shou scowled. "Hanako's father is a member of the council."

"So?"

"I admit that my attempts to keep her away weren't-"

"You will apologize."

"Excuse me?"

"She upset him and his bugs," said Sayuri and she turned to see him with a glance full of indignation. "She made him suffer."

"You really are a child, aren't you?" Shou took a seat. "If you had left, I would've been able to keep her away. It would've been easy to convince her to leave." He shook his head and sighed. "If Shino-kun had contracted chicken pox when he was child, this wouldn't have happened."

"Why?"

"There are many reasons," said Shou. "Children usually tell their parents that their kikaichu are behaving strangely so they get attention in the early stages. Also, because their colonies aren't so big and because the link with their kikaichu isn't that strong, it's possible to remove a relatively big percentage of their kikaichu. Let's say that having a bigger colony provokes more stress."

"Doesn't Shino-kun know about this disease? Shouldn't he have suspected that he was sick?" asked Sayuri.

"He must've forgotten or merely thought himself invulnerable," said Shou emotionlessly. "Like I was telling you before you asked me that, children have it easier. Their headaches aren't so terrible and sometimes, their kikaichu see their parents' kikaichu as their role models. I think that because he's spent too much time with your mantis, they decided that Itsuki would be an excellent candidate."

Blink.

Shou rolled his eyes. "They began viewing him as someone whose behavior was worth of imitating, I suppose it was because he's a strong bug and that often happens." He adjusted his glasses. "Usually, the kikaichu that are sick see healthy ones are the ones whom they should imitate. I've heard from Yasunori that Itsuki's a very lively mantis."

Sayuri grinned. "That's right."

"Shino-kun isn't in charge right now, Itsuki would be if he were here," said Shou. "But I suppose that since your mantis is smitten with you, they're doing their best to protect you. Those bugs aren't feeling well right now and in their haste to protect you, they consumed Shino-kun's chakra too fast and without caring about his welfare. Just like Shino-kun, they aren't thinking clearly. Fortunately, once Shino-kun and his kikaichu get better, they'll behave like they used to."

"What do you mean?"

"They won't be as fond of you as they are now," said Shou smugly.

"What?"

Shou smirked. "I hope you didn't get used to the young heir's kindness."

"But you said that the kikaichu were the ones who were imitating Itsuki."

"Yes, but they can influence their wielder's thoughts," said Shou. "I think that Shino-kun's been too lenient with you just to please them."

Sayuri frowned. "Shino-kun's a resolute person. He's not someone who'd allow someone else to order him around."

Shou tilted his head. "Imagine thousands of annoying voices telling you to do something and whining if you don't agree with them. Wouldn't you just give in?"

Sayuri sighed.

"That's what I thought," said Shou.

"But Shino-kun likes me," replied Sayuri. "I'm sure he does and maybe…maybe you're lying."

"You can ask Yasunori," said Shou.

And he left with a very smug smirk. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

* * *

Something changed.

Aburame Shou raised his eyebrows and he glanced the ceiling. He pushed up his glasses.

"The mantis summoner really complicates my life."

..

.

There was something off.

Ito Sayuri narrowed her eyes and she glanced the door sideways. She returned her glance to Shino and got up as silently as she could.

Earlier, she had turned off the lights and scattered an enormous pile of candies on the floor in case another fangirl tried to disturb Shino's slumber. However, she was almost sure that the intruder was not an admirer.

The fact that Aburame Shou wasn't there to tell her that the stranger wasn't a threat or a walking irritation that decided to visit at three in the morning made her uneasy. Besides, she doubted that no one knew that there was an intruder.

With Aburame Shibi away and his only son in a vulnerable state, many accidents could happen.

Sayuri glanced the door again and waited.

Nothing happened.

A few kikaichu buzzed faintly and made their way to her arm. Sayuri shook her head at them and placed her index finger before her lips, as if asking them to be quiet. She raised her other arm and waited again for something to happen.

A sheet of paper with strange characters was slid under the door.

It glowed dangerously.

But Sayuri was ready and a dome of chakra was created almost automatically around her and Shino.

To her surprise, there was no explosion.

Click.

Someone turned the knob and opened the door.

A tall, cloaked figure entered the room.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I think you should question my purpose, girl."

Sayuri blinked. "You're a woman."

The figure nodded, not caring in the slightest that her voice had given Sayuri information.

"But you're not a fangirl, are you? You sound a bit old to be one."

The intruder tilted her head. "I still think you should question my purpose."

"Why would I want to? I bet you're here because you want to hurt Shino-kun." Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "But I'm not going to allow you to even try."

"This is the Aburame compound," pointed out the intruder. "Do you think anyone could break in easily?"

"I suppose that one of the members of the council is your accomplice," said Sayuri. "Anyway, your attitude and attire is very suspicious."

"Isn't that hypocritical? I've heard you like wearing cloaks."

Sayuri blinked.

"See? You've got no right to judge," said the cloaked figure. "Now, be a good girl and don't interfere. I've got a pending business with Shino."

"Shou-san…" Sayuri applied more chakra to the dome. "Is Shou-san your accomplice?"

"No, but I'm sure that he already knows that I'm here," said the intruder. She shrugged. "He can't come so don't expect him to come and aid you."

"I don't need him, I can deal with you alone," said Sayuri.

"I doubt it, but I'm glad that you're not expecting reinforcements because no one can come to help you," said the intruder. She tilted her head. "I suppose you sedated Shino or he'd be awake by now." She nodded. "You must be excellent at making poisons and medicines. It must be a very strong sedative."

Sayuri frowned. "Why do you say that no one can come?"

"A barrier," said the cloaked figure. She nodded and hummed. "Mine's much more impressive and powerful than yours. You're just wasting chakra, you know."

The intruder stepped forward.

And the scattered candies glowed before they flew towards her.

Sayuri frowned as she watched them tear the cloak, noticing the lack of blood.

"How aggressive…" said the intruder.

Sayuri turned around and saw a woman with Aburame attire smirking at her.

"But like I told you, your barrier isn't very efficient," she said. "Game over."

And a black curtain enveloped the chakra dome.

The woman's kikaichu began consuming the chakra frantically.

And so, Sayuri gave Shino an apologetic glance. The dome glowed again but this time, it was infused with wind chakra, killing the kikaichu instantly.

The intruder raised an eyebrow. "I suppose that makes this more interesting." She jumped away when senbon were thrown towards her. Her kikaichu took advantage of the interruption of Sayuri's dome to attack but they were swiftly killed by more gusts of wind.

Sayuri shook her head at Shino's kikaichu when they buzzed. "Calm down. I'm fine."

"They like you…" The Aburame woman tilted her head. "So if I hurt you, I could give Shino a terrible headache."

Sayuri frowned when Shino's kikaichu buzzed. "Ignore her. If you give Shino-kun a headache, you'll distract me and I don't need that right now." The kikaichu buzzed again and Shino stirred. Sayuri sighed. "If you calm down, I'll peck him." The kikaichu buzzed again. "I'll also bake cookies."

"The kikaichu don't eat cookies," pointed out the Aburame woman with a hint of amusement.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and glanced Shino. "If you protect him, I'll bake lots of chocolate cookies." And then, she bit her thumb and slammed her hand on the floor as fast as she could.

* * *

Midori tilted her head, rejecting Sayuri's summon automatically. She glanced the clock and shook her head.

"What's wrong? Is your teammate giving you trouble again?" She hopped. "You should be able to deal with her, Sayuri."

* * *

"Is something wrong?" asked the intruder.

Sayuri widened her eyes.

Midori had rejected her.

Shino's kikaichu buzzed faintly.

Sayuri shook her head and applied more chakra to the wind dome, concealing her exhaustion. She had wasted chakra for trying to summon Midori while keeping the dome and if anything happened to Shino, she wouldn't forgive her.

"Your name's Sayuri, right?" asked the intruder.

"Ito Sayuri."

"Listen, Shino will die anyway," said the Aburame woman. "If you give up and let me take him, I'll let you live. It's obvious that you can't keep that dome for much longer because you'll run out of chakra." She nodded. "Besides, your mantises must be angry at you because you couldn't summon them."

"You're not going to hurt him," said Sayuri.

"You're not very smart, are you?" said the Aburame woman. "You'll run out of chakra and then, my kikaichu will attack you." She pushed up her glasses. "They'll drain you and I'll slit his throat."

"What about you? I'm sure you'll also have to run out of chakra," said Sayuri. "I'm sure that if your barrier is much stronger, then-"

"No," interrupted the woman. "It's also much more efficient." She took out what Sayuri thought were exploding tags and her kikaichu took them, they aligned them around the dome and the tags glowed red. Crimson beams came out from them and formed a barrier outside Sayuri's dome that resembled a pyramid.

Sayuri widened her eyes as she felt her chakra being drained.

Buzz.

"I'm fine," she muttered with a very false smile. She glanced Shino and sighed in relief after making sure with one of her strings that he was fine.

"It's a great jutsu, ne?" said the Aburame woman. "My kikaichu help me to activate it. I might teach it to my son one of these days."

Sayuri dissolved her wind dome and slammed her hand again on the floor.

Nothing.

"What did you do to your mantises? Did you insult them? Did you let one of them die?"

Sayuri felt her chakra being drained at a more frantic pace but she kept herself from wincing to avoid worrying Shino's kikaichu.

"What did you do, Sayuri?"

"Piercing Palm!"

But the Aburame woman didn't even have to dodge for Sayuri's attack was very weak and the crimson barrier absorbed it quickly.

"It's useless." The Aburame shook her head when she saw the candies moving slightly and glowing faintly. "No, girl. That won't work."

Sayuri slammed her hand on the floor repeatedly. She took out a blue tag and applied chakra to it.

Nothing.

"Shino-kun's in danger! Help!"

The Aburame woman raised a very amused eyebrow. "I told you, no one can come."

"I've been to many places, I'm sure that there must be something I can give to you," said Sayuri. "Maybe you'd like scrolls with amazing jutsu? How about jewels? Or maybe some rare artifact?"

"You sound desperate," said the intruder. "And yet…" She shook her head. "You keep applying chakra to that blue tag and you haven't tried to wake Shino." She sighed. "Is it because the sedative is too strong? Or maybe because you don't want to see him in pain?"

Sayuri covered her face when she felt the leech moving, trying to break free of its cage.

"So…" began the intruder. "You offered me things in exchange of his life."

"Yes!"

"Hmm…" The mysterious woman shook her head. "I don't think so." And her kikaichu began draining chakra at a faster rate.

Sayuri couldn't repress a wince but she walked to the border of the red barrier and she winced again when she touched it.

Buzz.

"Calm down and protect Shino."

Sayuri took a deep breath and thrust her left palm towards the barrier. Strings came out from her fingers and they glowed faintly when they touched the barrier.

The intruder raised an eyebrow when her kikaichu told her that Sayuri was absorbing the chakra of the barrier. She sent more kikaichu to their aid and frowned when they told her that the mantis summoner was draining the barrier much faster than they thought. "That's an interesting jutsu you have." She tilted her head. "That's good, but not good enough."

And the kikaichu drained chakra faster and faster.

The leech struggled and tried to act to act as a vacuum, absorbing the chakra of the barrier frantically.

It was almost like a tug of war where the rope was chakra.

The Aburame woman narrowed her eyes.

And more kikaichu fell over the barrier.

Sayuri gritted her teeth and smeared the blue tag with blood. She applied chakra with her right hand but nothing happened. She pushed the leech even more and it increased its absorbing pace. In that moment, Sayuri thrust her right hand and a small hole appeared on the barrier. She applied chakra on the blue tag again and threw it out of the pyramid.

The intruder nodded and dissolved one of the walls of the barrier and the kikaichu entered. "Secret Technique: Insect Sphere."

Sayuri was caught in a black globe and she fell to the floor.

The Aburame woman pushed up her glasses. "Game over." She began to walk calmly towards her and she raised her hand. Her kikaichu lifted Sayuri so that she could be to eye level and nodded at her. "I'll have to drain all your chakra to prevent interruptions."

Shino's kikaichu buzzed faintly.

"Oh? Really? You aren't making sense," said the woman. She shook her head when she let Sayuri fall to the floor and watched her thrash, trying to get rid of the kikaichu. "It's useless."

And then, there was a puff of smoke.

"Oi, Sayuri-chan, Midori-" Itsuki stopped in midsentence when he saw a figure thrashing on the ground and it took him only a moment to recognize Sayuri.

"A mantis," muttered the Aburame woman.

Itsuki hopped and before she could even contact her kikaichu, he flew past her and began poking Sayuri repeatedly and blowing the kikaichu away.

"Sayuri-chan?"

Itsuki pecked her cheek and poked her again. He glanced the Aburame woman. "Remove your kikaichu, you're hurting Sayuri-chan! She can't even speak!" And he blew more gusts of wind at her.

"Calm down, my little friend," said the woman.

"Your kikaichu are hurting my Sayuri-chan! Leave her alone!"

"I think I should've chosen another battleground," muttered the woman. She tilted her head and her kikaichu began dragging Sayuri away from Itsuki. "If you calm down and promise to listen to me, I'll release your summoner."

"No!" said Itsuki and he hopped. "And I bet you also want to hurt Shino-chan! He's my friend, I won't let you!"

The Aburame sighed. "Secret Technique: Insect Sphere."

And her kikaichu attacked Itsuki but the mantis spun. "Fuuton: Whirlwind!"

"If you don't calm down, I'll hurt your summoner," threatened the woman. "One order and they'll suck her dry." The kikaichu that were covering Sayuri buzzed menacingly.

"What? Nooooooo!" cried Itsuki. "Leave her alone!"

"Itsuki, get Shino," muttered Sayuri. "I'm fine..."

"Surrender, mantis," said the Aburame. More kikaichu emerged from her sleeves and surrounded Sayuri. "Or I'll kill her."

Itsuki's forelegs glowed.

And he launched towards her.

"Enough."

A cloud of kikaichu stopped Itsuki midair.

"Shibi-sama!" cried the mantis. "Shibi-sama, help Sayuri-chan!"

The leader of the Aburame clan nodded and adjusted his glasses. He turned to the woman that had imprisoned Sayuri. "Kabocha, release her at once."

Aburame Kabocha glared him but her anger faded away when she noticed that Shibi was frowning at her with utter disapproval.

"Aburame-sama, Ito Sayuri can't fight against members of our clan," said a male voice. Aburame Shou entered the room and frowned at the mess that was Shino's room. "She has a problem with her chakra system, that's why Shino-kun took his time when he fought her. He even used water ninjutsu and a bit of taijutsu to defeat her."

"I ignored that," muttered Kabocha and her kikaichu returned to her.

Sayuri winced. "What's going on?"

Shibi went and rolled up her left sleeve. "Do you want a chakra pill?"

"No…I don't think that will help this time." Sayuri winced again. "Who's that woman?"

"She's my wife."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Eeeeek! That meanie is Shino-chan's mom?"

* * *

Aburame Shino opened his eyes.

His kikaichu buzzed in greeting.

"You're awake."

A woman with brown hair that was tied into a bun nodded at him.

"Mother."

Aburame Kabocha tilted her head. "You seem much better."

Shino glanced her and then, studied his surroundings. "This isn't my room." He frowned. "Where's Sayuri?"

Kabocha raised an eyebrow "Sayuri?"

"Mother, my mind is clear now," said Shino. "I'm not feverish. I know that she was taking care of me." He folded his arms. "Besides, you haven't let me enter your bedroom since I was a child."

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to take care of my only child."

Shino raised a **skeptical** eyebrow. "Mother…"

"You know, before I heard about her, I honestly thought that Kiba was right whenever he said that you were asexual."

Shino rolled his eyes. "Where's Sayuri?"

"I'm sure that your grandfather can rest in peace now that we know that you're showing interest to continue the family," said Kabocha and she put a tray on her lap.

"Mother-"

"And she's fairly attractive," said Kabocha, forcing rice into his mouth. "I always thought that you'd prefer a girl with green eyes, though."

Shino swallowed the food. "Mother-"

"Or maybe with green hair," said Kabocha and she was ready with more rice. "If I had known that you had found such a pretty girl, I wouldn't have wasted so much time looking for one. You should've tried to contact me."

Shino swallowed the rice quickly and he glared her. "Mother, I-"

"Shino, don't look at me like that, it's disrespectful," said Kabocha and she put more rice in Shino's mouth. "You'll have to explain me later what you saw in her because I can't see it and I know you're so picky. I think she's fairly interesting because of her mantises but I'm not sure if she's smart." She sighed. "Oh, well…if I can't have smart grandchildren, at least I'm sure that they'll be cute."

"Mother-"

More rice.

"Don't interrupt me, Shino," scolded Kabocha. "I want at least two grandchildren, you know. Hopefully, one of them won't be your clone. Maybe-"

"Mother, your tricks to embarrass me won't work."

"I taught you well," said Kabocha with a sigh. "Your friend's downstairs playing strip poker with Yasunori and Itsuki."

"Sayuri would never play that."

"Fiiiine, it's only poker," said Kabocha.

"I'm not convinced."

"You're calling your own mother a liar?"

Shino remained silent. A lone kikaichu emerged from his cheek.

"Fiiiine. I'll ask her to come," said Kabocha.

"If Yasunori-san and Itsuki are downstairs like you claim, they'll act as translators," replied Shino.

Kabocha fed him abruptly. "You're much better, you're thinking clearly."

Shino swallowed and nodded.

.

.

"You look much better, Shino-kun."

"Why are you wearing one of my jackets?"

"Shino, don't be selfish," said Kabocha. "I lent it to her."

"Sayuri is also pale," said Shino with a frown. "She's leaning against the wall because she's tired."

"I'm sleep-deprived."

Shino adjusted his glasses. "I want the truth."

"I'm sleep-deprived."

"The whole truth." Shino glared Sayuri. "I want to see your left arm."

"You're seeing it."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I'll find out and you know it."

"How? Do you plan to send one of your bugs to spy on me?"

"There are bugs in my jacket, in case you don't know." Shino narrowed his eyes after a moment. "Why does it look that way? Who attacked you?"

"You're not fooling me again," said Sayuri. "I'm fine."

"Was it Hanako-san?"

"There aren't any bugs in your jacket," said Sayuri.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You're moving weirdly."

"Itsuki put itching powder on me earlier," said Sayuri.

"You would've taken a bath if that had happened." Shino adjusted his glasses and pushed the sheets that covered him to get up. "I'll ask Itsuki."

"Wait," said Sayuri. "Don't get up."

"I attacked her the other night," said Kabocha.

"The other night?"

"Yes," said Sayuri.

"So Hanako-san wasn't here last night," said Shino, "It was…today is…" He frowned. "Let me see your arm."

"No."

"My mother has more kikaichu than me," said Shino. "I want to make sure-"

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine."

"Shino, Sayuri's a kunoichi," pointed out Kabocha. "I suppose you're not thinking as clearly as I thought. You need to rest."

"Why did you attack her?"

Kabocha glared him. "You'll finish your meal and take a bath. Then, you'll go back to bed."

"You're changing the topic again, mother," said Shino. "And what happened to my room?"

Sayuri winced. "Itsuki and I used wind jutsu."

"But don't worry, I got you a new rug before coming back. Unlike the other, this one is nice."

"What happened to my collection of bugs? Are they fine?"

"Your father's been taking care of them," said Kabocha.

Shino frowned. "Mother, why did you attack Sayuri and why did you choose to fight in my room?"

"You were there and Sayuri never left it," said Kabocha. "We'll remodel it. In the meantime, you can sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Mother…"

"Everything will be fine," said Kabocha. "Now, finish your meal. You need to take a bath, you stink."

"Mother…"

"More rice, dear?"

* * *

"Shou!"

"What?"

"You're taking me with Sayuri-chan right now, she hasn't slept in her apartment for days, one of her neighbors told me," said Akira. "And I haven't seen her in town. If something-"

"She's playing poker with Yasunori and Itsuki."

"What?"

"You heard me," said Shou with a bored expression. "By the way, you're acting like some kind of stalker."

"She wouldn't play poker for days!"

"She's camping," said Shou, unfazed. "I heard she even baked cookies."

"Shou…"

Aburame Shou sighed exasperatedly. "What do you want?"

"I want the exact location of Sayuri-chan." Akira smirked. "Shizune's also looking for her because she was supposed to go to the hospital this morning."

"It's not my problem."

"Shou…"

"Sayuri met Shino-kun's mother the other night, they're bonding and making the young heir's life miserable right now," said Shou. "Please, don't interrupt them. Yasunori hasn't had so much fun in ages."

"Sayuri-chan met Shino-kun's mom and they're bonding?" Akira grimaced. "I'm not going to allow them to fool her and make her sign another marriage contract! Sayuri-chan deserves better!"

"Shino-kun's a better option than the Hyuuga prodigy," replied Shou. "Think about it."

"You!" Akira narrowed his eyes. "You planned this to happen! You plotted with Shino-kun, didn't you?"

Shou rolled his eyes and slammed the door of his house in Akira's face.

"I knew it!"

* * *

"Are you mad? If Aki-sama finds out that you-"

"I'm bored."

"But Takeru…"

"Shut up, I agree with him."

"Kanae…"

"We heard from Takehiko and Beni Soubi that there are some worthy opponents that might come."

"We want to fight them."

"Besides, Takeru wants to see that Sayuri girl again."

"I'll finish her off."

"But if they don't send her…"

"Then, I hope that I can get a strong opponent."

"Beni Soubi told me about the Aburame guy, he's mine."

"I thought Daichi wanted to fight him."

"I don't care what that wimp wants, the Aburame will be my opponent."

"What about Beni Soubi, Kanae? Didn't she say that she wanted to fight him?"

"Hmm…"

* * *

"…and your mom's a meanie!" Itsuki snuggled against Shino. "I don't like her! Her kikaichu absorbed the chakra from Sayuri-chan's legs so fast that she couldn't even stand!"

"My mother told me that you're a magnificent mantis."

"I know! She also told me that I'm cute but I don't care! She hurt Sayuri-chan!" Itsuki poked him. "It's her fault that Sayuri-chan's bug moved a lot, Sayuri-chan had to get rid of all that chakra with more than one Dokugiri."

Shino frowned.

"I think the only one who's really nice in your family is Shibi-sama, he isn't a meanie like you or your mom," said Itsuki. He hopped. "And he's much better at poker than you! I could only beat him twice!"

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"Even Yasu-chan was surprised!" Poke. "I also like Yasu-chan!"

"Have you met Shou-san?"

"Yes! He's a meanie! He called Sayuri-chan stupid when she blinked and he said something about Sayuri-chan's mom," said Itsuki. "I don't like him! He's a meanie!"

Shino and Itsuki heard the bell ring. Itsuki hopped and when they arrived to the living room, they saw Kido Akira glaring daggers at Yasunori and accusing him of plotting.

"Crazy man!"

"Hello," said Akira. "Where's Sayuri-chan?"

"She's talking with Shibi-sama," said Yasunori.

"What? Why?" demanded Akira. He widened his eyes and shook his head. "You want to marry her with Shino-kun! I can't allow that to happen! I must stop her!"

Shino rolled his eyes.

"They aren't talking about marriage, Akira-kun," said Yasunori. He adjusted his glasses. "Here they come."

Akira frowned when he saw Sayuri. "Why are you wearing that?"

"Sensei…"

"He's your sensei? His face is familiar," said Kabocha.

"He's Shou's best friend," said Yasunori.

"Yasu, that's not true," said Akira.

"Ah, I remember how they liked sparring and ending up at the hospital," said Yasunori.

"Sayuri-chan, you don't look well," said Akira.

"Of course she doesn't! Shino's mom-"

Itsuki was covered instantly with kikaichu, courtesy of Shino.

"Shino-kun, leave him alone!"

Akira frowned. "Shizune's been looking for you because you were supposed to be at the hospital today."

"I forgot. I'll talk with her later."

"I'll tell her that you're here."

"That's not necessary," said Sayuri. "I'll visit her later and apologize."

"And you will tell her who attacked you," said Akira. "I'd have to be blind to take no notice of the way you're moving. Show me your arm."

"Sensei…" Sayuri sighed. "Look, Shino-kun got sick so he lost control of his kikaichu and…" Shrug.

"Sick?"

"Chicken pox," confirmed Shino. "It seems that I've been in bed since the day before my appointment with Sayuri."

Akira nodded. "Yeah…I can see that you still have some blisters…"

"As you can see, it was an accident," said Sayuri.

"Why didn't they take you to the hospital?"

"You know that that would've been useless and I didn't want Shizune-sensei to know." She went and took Itsuki in her arms, Shino removed the kikaichu and she pecked the mantis. "Besides, Shino-kun was sick and I wanted to make sure that Kabocha-san took-"

A spike of killing intent surged.

"Aburame-sama _**hates**_ her name," explained Yasunori. "I think that Shibi-sama is the only one who can be in first name basis."

Blink.

Itsuki hopped. "Hmm…I think I can come up with some freaky nickname for her."

"Itsuki, don't even think about it," said Sayuri.

"Aww…"

"So Aburame-sama was the one who attacked Sayuri-chan, huh?" The mantis hopped and Akira shook his head. "Why?"

"Your student told you that it was an unfortunate accident," said Kabocha.

"She's been lying and hiding things from the people who care about her," said Akira and he gave Sayuri a disappointed glance. "Neji and I have a pending conversation with you. Shizune also wants to talk about that."

"I've already talked with Neji."

"And I'm telling Shizune about this," said Akira, "She may be interested to know that the Aburame matriarch attacked you. Knowing how things work here, I bet she was testing you to see if you're good enough for her son."

Kabocha frowned. "You're delusional. It was an accident because my son's been sick."

"You spent too much time with a certain genjutsu mistress, your imagination is crazier than I thought," said Yasunori, smirking.

"Aburame-sama, did you know that Yasu pitied you for having to gain the approval of the previous matriarch before you married your husband?"

"Yes, you've lost your mind, Akira-kun," said Yasunori but he sounded slightly hesitant when he noticed Kabocha frowning at him. "You're still sore because Shou chose me to be his son's godfather."

Akira shook his head and went to ruffle Sayuri's hair, only to be poked by Itsuki. "And, young lady, we need to talk about why you've been plotting with Nadeshiko-chan behind my back."

"What?"

"And maybe you'd like to tell Shino-kun the real reason why you wanted to postpone your appointment with him," said Akira.

Blink.

"Your eloquent speech at the tournament didn't work after all, Shino-kun," said Akira and he poked Itsuki. "I think her mantises also know about their plan."

Shino frowned.

"Nadeshiko-chan and Sayuri-chan want to go to Sepia country to find Soujiro's murderers," said Akira. "Nadeshiko-chan couldn't convince Tsunade-sama so she asked Sayuri-chan to help her."

"Sensei, I-"

"I know everything, Sayuri-chan." And Akira rolled up her sleeve abruptly, making her wince. "Look at this."

Shino raised his eyebrows. _'No wonder Itsuki dislikes my mother so much…'_

"That's enough," muttered Sayuri as she covered her arm and she glared Akira. "You didn't have to do that, sensei."

"I spent too much time with two Aburame, they're good negotiators and Yasu should remember that I know that the kikaichu who get chicken pox only attack if provoked," said Akira. "I want to know what they offered you in exchange for your silence."

"Cookies!" said Itsuki. "Sayuri-chan, why don't you ask for their fridge? Shino-chan gets lots of cookies and desserts! The other day-"

"Itsuki…"

Akira shook his head.

"So, what did they offer you?"

* * *

"I can't believe Akira-sensei made me do this."

"Now you know how I feel when you tie me with your strings."

"Very funny."

"Shizune-san told me earlier that you can leave the hospital tomorrow," said Shino. "Besides, Itsuki told me that you're happier here." Shino frowned. "Why didn't you tell me about your plans?"

Sayuri sighed.

"You asked the mantises for help," said Shino.

"You wouldn't have helped me, you would've told Shizune-sensei and Tsunade-sama about our plans."

"You don't trust me."

"You worry too much, Shino-kun," said Sayuri.

"You're one to talk, you could've gotten yourself killed the other night to protect me," said Shino. "What do you think about my mother?"

"I don't like her."

Shino frowned. "You must've been in too much pain."

"She never apologized," began Sayuri. "And she put your health in danger and she attacked Itsuki."

"Your sensei attacked us too and what happened to Midori-san was-"

"He was under a genjutsu, your mother attacked me willingly," interrupted Sayuri. She frowned. "It's strange for you to offer such a weak argument. You're still a bit weak, I guess." She pulled his hand. "You should go home and rest."

Shino shook his head. "Now, about Sepia country…"

"I want to go," said Sayuri. "I need to go."

"I've never had the feeling that you care too much about Soujiro's death," said Shino. "What did Nadeshiko tell you to convince you?"

"It's not about him," said Sayuri and she began inspecting his hand.

"Then why?"

"I want to see if I can find the person who wreaked havoc with my chakra system."

Shino frowned. "Neji told me that your sensitivity increased but I didn't know that you were that worried."

"I'll be fine," said Sayuri and she pulled his other hand to inspect it.

"I think we should tell Shizune-san," said Shino.

Sayuri frowned. "No." She sighed. "Shou-san told me that your kikaichu might be influencing your actions and thoughts. Please, don't do anything. I know that they like me a lot right now so they aren't letting you think clearly."

"My kikaichu aren't imitating Itsuki anymore," replied Shino. "Actually, they expressed annoyance when he began gossiping with your sensei."

Sayuri widened her eyes.

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"So they…" Sayuri glanced the ceiling, her lips parted.

"Sayuri?"

Ito Sayuri let herself fall back against her pillows.

'_They don't like me anymore…they could attack me…'_

"Sayuri?"

'_But Shino-kun wouldn't allow that to happen…'_

"What's wrong?"

'_But his control isn't perfect…'_

"Why are you scared?"

Blink. "What?"

"You squeezed my hand," said Shino, frowning.

"Sorry," mumbled Sayuri and she released him.

"That doesn't bother me," said Shino. "But I suspect that you reacted like that because of what I told you about my kikaichu." He adjusted his glasses. "You had never reacted like that."

"I'm just a bit jumpy."

"Itsuki told me that you were covered with kikaichu," said Shino. "I think that my mother must've used the Insect Sphere to seize you."

"Yes, I think that was what she used," said Sayuri and she sighed. "She used that on the dome first, she covered it completely."

'_And everything went dark, but that was only the beginning.'_

"And I supposed you must've counterattacked with wind jutsu."

"That's right."

"Shou-san said that he was unable to warn my mother about your problem with my clan's jutsu because of a barrier that she created," said Shino. "That's why I suppose that after you used wind jutsu, she used another barrier to drain your chakra."

Sayuri nodded.

'_And after that, everything was useless.'_

She turned her eyes to the window.

"You're upset."

Sayuri shrugged. "I tried to summon Midori-san many times, she kept rejecting me. It was frustrating and I thought your mother would slit your throat but then…Itsuki arrived." Pause. "I was so happy to see him…I was sure that he could do something to stop her, he wouldn't have to hold back because she was a threat."

"So Itsuki held back in our match."

Sayuri turned her head to him. "We didn't want to cut you in pieces."

Shino nodded. "I'm glad that my father knows a few tricks to disrupt my mother's barriers. If he hadn't arrived in time…"

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"Tenten-san, Neji, hi," greeted Sayuri. "Lee-san didn't come today. I suppose he's training."

"We asked Lee and Gai-sensei to take care of Akira-sensei's request while we came to visit you," explained Tenten. "Hello, Shino."

Nod. "Tenten."

"Shino."

Nod. "Neji."

"We heard you were sick," commented Neji. "That that's why Sayuri ended up here."

Sayuri shook her head. "I told you that it wasn't his fault. Leave him alone."

"It was just a comment," replied Neji. He sighed. "Anyway, Tenten wanted to talk about Akira-sensei's idea."

"Gai-sensei was…excited when he told him about it," mumbled Tenten. "So was Lee."

"Yes, I remember," said Sayuri. "After all, Lee-san saw the photos where we appeared wearing dresses and he was enthusiastic about Akira-sensei's suggestion."

Shino frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"We want to have photos of Team Akira and Team Gai together during a picnic," said Neji. "Sayuri hangs out with us often and Akira-sensei asked us to try to include Nadeshiko-san."

"I see."

"Maybe we should invite the other teams too," said Tenten.

"Perhaps," agreed Neji. "I think it's a good idea, Tenten."

Shino raised a surprised eyebrow.

"That way, Gai-sensei can focus on other people," explained Neji. "Akira-sensei too. He might leave us alone for a while."

"I second it," said Sayuri.

"Then, we should tell Gai-sensei," said Tenten.

"He'll be ecstatic," said Neji a bit appalled.

* * *

"Are you nervous? Do you think you'll make it?"

"Kiba…"

"Because if you don't, we can go and beat-"

"Kiba, stop it."

"I think Kiba-kun's the one who's nervous," commented Hinata.

"What? Why would I be nervous? It's Shino who can be promoted, not me," sputtered Kiba indignantly.

"You are too noisy," pointed out a chestnut-haired man. "Be quiet."

"Another grumpy person," muttered Kiba and he folded his arms behind his head. "You better become jonin, Shino. I don't want to have to come again to give you moral support." He glared Shino. "I shouldn't have come after you sic your bugs on me the other day."

"You deserved it, you tried to trick me into thinking that you were right about my appointment by lying to Sayuri," replied Shino.

"It's not my fault that Sayuri's so naïve and-" Kiba jumped when something sharp poked him.

A senbon.

"Hi, Sayuri."

"Hi."

"Neji-nii-san."

"Hinata-sama, I assume you came to give Shino moral support," said Neji.

Hinata nodded.

"Lee and Tenten didn't come with you?" asked Kiba.

"They should be here soon," said Neji. "Lee was very anxious so Tenten resorted to painful tactics to calm him down."

Kiba winced and he heard Neji mutter something about Tenten knocking him out.

"Hey, there's Tsunade-sama!" cried an anxious girl. Beside her, Noriyuki, the chuunin who had been trying to convince Kido Akira to take him as his apprentice, paled.

The Hokage had what seemed a big poster rolled up under her arm. Behind her, walked the examiners.

At last, she stopped walking and cleared her throat. "Yes, these are the results." Pause. "In case you weren't promoted, you won't find your names. Yes, you're free to ask why you stayed as chuunin." She shrugged and searched for something in her pocket. She frowned and she turned to Shizune. The Hokage's assistant shook her head and took out something from one of her sleeves.

Finally, Tsunade used a few senbon to post the poster with the results. She stepped aside and began taking on the anxious faces of the participants as they surrounded the poster and scanned the list.

"You know, you can use your Byakugan, Hinata," suggested Kiba.

"Shino-kun?"

But Shino was already towering over some purple-haired girl. Hinata activated her bloodline and watched him frown.

"Hinata?" called Kiba.

But the Hyuuga was scanning the list with her bloodline.

"Shino-kun made jounin!" she exclaimed. She kept reading. "Neji-nii-san too!"

And at last, she understood why Shino had frowned.

"What about Sayuri?" asked Kiba.

"Sayuri-san was promoted too but…"

"Tokujo?"

Hinata nodded.

Kiba winced. "Ouch. It must hurt to find out that the rest of your friends were promoted while you weren't."

"Kiba-kun, here they come!"

But only Shino came back and he apologized from leaving abruptly. Neji was being congratulated enthusiastically by Maito Gai while Tenten tried to wake Lee by slapping him repeatedly. Not too far from them, Yamanaka Nadeshiko was congratulating the Kurama brothers. A few meters away from her, Kido Akira was trying to get away from Noriyuki, the anteater summoner.

Kiba scanned the crowd.

"Hey, where's Sayuri?"

* * *

"More ice cream!"

"Finish that one and I'll buy you more."

"Yay!"

"Sayuri-san is really nice," said Midoriko. "My friends envy me for being able to eat so many sweets."

"We can buy a big bag of candies later," said Sayuri. "Or I could bake cookies."

"Auntie Midori wants to talk with you," said Midoriko and she tilted her head when she noticed that Sayuri frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said the mantis summoner. She petted Midoriko. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know," admitted Midoriko. "But I'd like to go to that picnic that you're organizing."

"Sure."

Itsuki poked his summoner.

Sayuri poked him back. "You can go as my date."

"Really? Yay!" Itsuki hopped. "Take that Neji! Take that Shino!"

Sayuri nodded and pecked him.

"I wonder if Shino-kun would like to go with auntie Midori," said Midoriko.

"Eeeek! Noooooo!"

* * *

**Please review!**

* * *

And yeah, I didn't know how to end this chapter. I'll admit that. I tried to write most of the chapter the day after I was free from finals. However, for the reasons I told you at the beginning of the chapter, I couldn't advance that much. I kept erasing and I think I deleted like 5000 words. Oh, and now that I'm home, my family doesn't let me write that much. I'll see what I can do.

**Signed reviews:** (I sent you PM's)

Thanks a lot again to **Katerina Wolffe, InnerFan, SerbiaTakesCntrl, FallenAngelFox, valkyriegorbash, nightchildx, CinnaStix, Sania Katilette, ShadowAngelBeta, IssaV, DamnBlackHeart**.

**Alerts/Favorites:**

**werewolfwithaheart**: Hi! Thanks for adding this to your favorites! I hope this chapter was okay! See ya!

**SargentAngua**: Hi! Thanks for adding this to your favorites and alerts! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!

**ShadowAngelBet**a: Hi! Thanks for adding this to your favorites and alerts! I hope this chapter was okay! Have a nice day!

**theInsaneRodent**: Hi! Thanks for adding the story to your alerts! Just before I started finals, it was nice to get good news. Have a nice day!


	15. Pretend, pretend, pretend

Hello.

I should've been able to update around January 23rd…maybe like ten days ago...today, I even had trouble just as I was uploading this to the Document Manager section. Tsk...

There was an unexpected and very troublesome incident at the street where I live. We weren't pleased because many of our things don't work anymore (or not as well as it used to) so we demanded a refund. Let's say that for a while, I've practically only had access to a computer at school. Schoolwork and my quest to get a job (one that pays well) also kept me busy.

I even wanted to write a one-shot but nooooo…they had to ruin things.

Now, let's see.

As you must've noticed, most of the scenes that I write for the chapters are disconnected but they become important later. Let's say that I try to avoid to write everything in one go like I did in chapter 2.

**Thanks a lot for your patience. I hope you like this. Replies to reviews, favorite/alerts, etc are at the end. See ya!**

Note: Days can happen between scenes. I only clarified how many when a certain scene began.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Pretend, pretend, pretend**

**

* * *

**

"_And if you ever fall in love, don't let her ever know for women do not love the ones who fall for them."_

_-Inaccurate translation of a song_

* * *

"That's all?"

Nod.

"So you didn't even hold hands? Kiss? Hug?"

"We went out as friends."

"But you could've tried to make your date-"

"Appointment."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You could've made it funnier. You could've taken her to the movies."

"Sayuri didn't seem to enjoy my company," admitted Shino. "She tried to keep her distance."

"Why?" asked Hinata.

Kiba grimaced when he saw a dark aura emerging, just like when the bug-user sulked. He exchanged a worried glance with Hinata.

"Shino-kun?"

"Could it be that…" Kiba winced. "…that she hinted that she likes someone else?"

Hinata glanced him worriedly.

"But I was sure that she liked you back!" said Kiba. "Even Neji suspected you! Why else would he be jealous of you?" Akamaru barked. "That's right! You tell us who he is and we'll take care of him!"

Shino gave him a dark glare.

"What?" Kiba gave him a puzzled glance and then, he widened his eyes and began stepping back. "What? Wait, she likes me?"

"Of course not," said Shino. "And I don't like her that way."

Kiba rolled his eyes at him. "Riiiiiiiight."

"So why is Sayuri-san being cold with you?" asked Hinata. "Kiba-kun's right, Neji-nii-san began resenting you because she seemed to prefer your company."

"I think she's scared of my kikaichu," said Shino.

"Because they attacked her? But it was an accident," said Kiba.

"Sayuri's a paranoid person," said Shino. He scowled. "I suspect she thinks that I can't keep my bugs away from her."

Kiba winced and stepped back when the dark aura became more noticeable.

"Why don't you talk with her?" suggested Hinata.

"She's avoiding me."

"Hmm…you could ask Itsuki to help you," said Kiba. "If he's trying to act as matchmaker, he'll want to make sure that Sayuri spends time with you."

"Itsuki's very jealous."

"Bribe him with cookies!"

Bark.

"Or ice cream!"

"I could convince him," said Hinata.

Shino raised an eyebrow at her. After a long moment, he shook his head. "I'll try to talk with her at the party, but your offer is appreciated."

* * *

Knock.

"Come in."

A wounded man with long brown hair that reached his middle back entered the room.

Sayuri frowned immediately when she noticed his pale lavender eyes.

"Good morning," greeted the Hyuuga.

"Good morning," greeted back Sayuri. She studied his face and tilted her head when she realized that she couldn't remember his face.

"I assure you that I'm not a stuck-up Hyuuga," said the man serenely.

"You don't know me…"

"No," said the Hyuuga. "Should I?"

"Well…"

"Oh, right. You must think that I know you because you recently became a tokujo, Shizune-san mentioned me that at the Hokage's office before she sent me here," said the Hyuuga. "It's true that I'm a jounin but I've just returned from a long mission. I haven't been in Konoha for months."

Sayuri nodded, her uneasiness fading away. She made her way to him and began healing him.

"My name is Hyuuga Yohei," said the jounin. "Nice to meet you."

"Ito Sayuri, nice to meet you too."

"Ito? Are you related by any chance to Ito Ryuutaro?"

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "He was my dad."

"I knew him." Hyuuga Yohei gave her a solemn nod. "Ryuutaro-san was my sensei's substitute in a mission." He bowed. "He saved my life."

Sayuri tilted her head.

"My teammates and I bring him flowers in the anniversary of his death," said Yohei. "Actually, I try to visit him every time I return from a very dangerous mission. I guess you were the one who adorned his grave with red roses. By the way, they've already withered."

"It's been years since I visited my dad's grave," said Sayuri. "I suppose that your teammates must've been the ones to buy those flowers, they chose well because red roses were his favorite flowers."

"No, we've just returned." Yohei frowned. "Actually, that's the first time I find flowers in his grave."

"And they were red roses."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sayuri frowned. Red roses were so common, it wouldn't be easy to investigate who put them there. She shook her head.

"You're curious too," said the Hyuuga.

"I was away from Konoha for years, I'm surprised to find out that his grave's been visited," said Sayuri. "I don't recall seeing you at his funeral."

Hyuuga Yohei nodded. "My teammates and I spent a few days at the hospital and we heard that he had a daughter. We…felt guilty, we were genin back then." He bowed again. "We were cowards."

"I understand," said Sayuri. "One of my teammates died in a similar way, he gave his life to save our team."

"I didn't know that," said Yohei. "My condolences."

"His name was Hyuuga Soujiro," said Sayuri. "He would've been a great man."

* * *

"This one looks nice."

"I don't like it."

Aburame Kabocha raised an eyebrow at her only son after sighing at the sight of lamp table that she liked. "You're mad at me; you usually let me get my way."

"I don't like it, mother."

"You aren't picky with this kind of things," said Kabocha. She linked arms with him, much to his exasperation. "Maybe we should've asked the mantis summoner to come with us."

"Sayuri's been busy," said Shino.

"Of course," said Kabocha. "She must be a very sought-after medic nin."

Silence.

"I think we should leave, you're going to reject every suggestion I make," said Kabocha. "I'm sure we can convince the mantis summoner to come with us one of these days."

"Sayuri will be busy," said Shino a bit sulkily.

"Oh? Don't tell me that she's angry at me," said Kabocha.

"You had no reason to attack her."

"I heard rumors," commented Kabocha. "Imagine my surprise when one of my friends sent me a note that said that you were interested in a girl."

"Mother, whatever they-"

"And in someone who doesn't belong to our clan," said Kabocha, fixing him a glare to keep him silent. "And then, I heard that she's kissed you."

"Mother-"

"I also heard that she was involved with the Hyuuga prodigy," said Kabocha, "That's why I had a chat with a couple of elders of the Hyuuga clan and it's obvious that they don't like her." She shrugged. "I thought that she could be an opportunist, a social climber."

"But you've changed your mind."

"Perhaps."

"You can ask anyone who was present at the tournament what she said about the Hyuuga clan," said Shino. He frowned. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Kido Akira was right, you were testing her."

"I'm your mother, I have that right," replied Kabocha. "I don't want you to fall in love with a girl just because she's an outsider who's been kind to you."

"Mother, Hinata's a kind person but I've never had romantic feelings for her."

"She's never kissed you."

"Sayuri pecks me to annoy me," said Shino. "She's done that a few times out of gratitude."

"And you let her."

"Mother…"

"I had a long conversation with Yasunori," said Kabocha. "I also interrogated Shou."

"And?"

"Yasunori approves of her, but Shou doesn't."

"Mother, I'm not smitten with her."

"Shou also told me that Osamu's daughter importuned you when you were sick," commented Kabocha. "I'll talk with her once I'm done with a few things."

"I'd be grateful if you convince her to leave me alone."

"You don't like her," said Kabocha. "But I suspect that it has to do something with the mantis summoner. Hanako must've threatened her while you were sick." She tightened the grip on his arm. "You were helpless. You lost control." Pause. "By the way, Sayuri was desperate when she realized that I was toying with her."

Shino frowned.

"I didn't understand why at the moment, but it all became clear when I talked with Shouta-kun this morning," said Kabocha. "Taijutsu and genjutsu would've been useless. She could only attack with wind jutsu but I took that away from her when I began wreaking havoc with her chakra system." She tilted her head. "When bribery failed, she even resorted to use her little problem to protect you."

Shino released himself from her abruptly. His glasses flashed. "She used the leech?"

"The leech?" Kabocha tilted her head. "Yes, she tried to keep my kikaichu from absorbing more chakra by using that thing. She even made that thing absorb the chakra of the barrier."

"So that's why she had to use more than one Dokugiri," said Shino, frowning.

"You seem to know a lot about that girl."

"She's my friend," said Shino. "I think you ignore how we met."

"You were her second-in-command during a mission," said Kabocha.

"But you ignore what happened during it," said Shino.

"Ah, so something interesting happened," said Kabocha. "Tell me about it."

.

.

"Extend her an invitation."

"Mother?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, our family and clan are indebted to an outsider."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Tell her that I want to thank her for preventing you from being crippled." Kabocha gave Shino a glare. "As the matriarch of my clan, it would've pained me to have an heir whose weakness and carelessness would be in display."

Shino nodded reluctantly.

"And as a mother, it would've pained me to see my only son blame himself for his faults whenever someone commented on the actions that led to that limitation."

Shino gave her a surprised glance.

"Don't give me that, son," said Kabocha and she ruffled his hair affectionately. She tilted her head. "So, are you sure you didn't like that lamp table?"

* * *

"….so Tsunade-sama sent me here," said Shikamaru and he handed Sayuri a package. "Troublesome."

"You could've given it to Ino-san, it would've saved you the trip," pointed out Sayuri.

"I would've had to find her first, she would've scolded me for being lazy and she would've dragged me here," replied Shikamaru. "Besides, I didn't want to endure a rant."

"I see."

"Well, I've got to go," said Shikamaru. "I have to see this guy from Suna who will help me with the paperwork for the chuunin exam in an hour." He was about to leave when he glanced her back out of the blue. "I met Itsuki the other day."

"Yes, he told me about it."

"The guy I'm about to see is also a mantis summoner, his name is Hayato," said Shikamaru. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that he was in Konoha."

"He arrived last night," said Shikamaru.

Sayuri tilted her head. "You want me to give you information about his skills, I guess."

"I'm used to working with Temari, I don't know if I'll have to work more with this guy," said Shikamaru. "And I don't like the mantis that was with him last night, he's not loud but he manages to be unbearable."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "Hideki."

Shikamaru nodded.

"Itsuki could help you to get rid of him."

"Really?"

"But you'll have to bribe him with cookies or with shogi."

"It's a deal."

* * *

Aburame Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"Isn't that Shikaku's son?"

Aburame Kabocha tilted her head when her son nodded.

"And isn't that the mantis summoner?"

Shino's eyebrow twitched again.

"They seem to be having fun."

Shino narrowed his eyes.

Of course.

He should've noticed that sooner.

Nara Shikamaru was tall, dark-haired and he had sharp eyes.

"And Itsuki looks happy too."

Nara Shikamaru, who was a genius and liked playing shogi.

"I think Kiba once mentioned that Shikaku's son considers women troublesome."

Aburame Kabocha concealed a smirk as she watched her only son. She linked arms with him. "Let's greet them."

And they walked.

"Shino-chan! Long time no see!"

Shino raised an eyebrow when he saw Sayuri shift uncomfortably at the sight of his mother.

Itsuki hopped and went to poke him but Sayuri pulled him back with a fine string.

"Awww…" He cut the string with wind chakra and went to sit on Shino's shoulder. "Shino-chan, Shika-chan's amazing in shogi! He beat me twice earlier and he wants to play again after Sayuri-chan finishes her dango."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

Nara Shikamaru wanted to spend time with a girl?

With a girl?

His mother spoke with the most innocent tone she could muster. "Are you on a date?"

Aburame Kabocha pretended not to notice, not to feel the way her son's arm tensed. It was funnier that way.

Ah, the joys of being a mother.

If anything, she loved Itsuki's answer.

"A date? Yay!" The mantis went to poke Sayuri enthusiastically. "Shika-chan's nice! I approve of him!"

Shikamaru gaped at him, his face expressing nothing but horror.

Sayuri patted him. "Ignore him, he's joking."

"I'm not joking! Shika-chan's nice!"

"Yes, but-"

"And he likes playing shogi with me!"

"But-"

While Itsuki and Sayuri argued, a bead of sweat rolled down Nara Shikamaru's head. He shifted uncomfortably after realizing that his apathetic façade was useless with Aburame Shino. Any doubt that he'd had about the bug-user liking the mantis summoner was dissipated as he met the very unfriendly face.

"We're not on a date," he said as calmly as he could. He almost gulped when Shino narrowed his eyes at him. "I made a deal with Itsuki because his brother's troublesome."

"Hideki?"

"Temari will be unavailable for a while so Gaara sent Hayato to help me with the chuunin exams," said Shikamaru. "His summon is very picky so I asked Sayuri to lend me Itsuki."

"So she's not the only mantis summoner," commented Kabocha.

Itsuki hopped. "There are two summoners but Sayuri-chan got her contract first."

"I see," said Kabocha. "And where's your brother?"

"You want to meet him because he's a meanie, don't you?" said Itsuki.

"I like insects and I'm curious about him," said Kabocha. "You're charming." And she reached out.

Itsuki tried to bite her.

"Itsuki!" scolded Sayuri as she pulled him back with a fine string.

"I don't like meanies," replied the mantis.

Sayuri poked him.

"She's a meanie," said Itsuki. "I don't like her."

Sayuri sighed and offered him what was left of her dango. "So, why are you here, Shino-kun? You aren't exactly a fan of sweets."

"My mother has an appointment with a couple friends," said Shino. He frowned. "I thought you were busy."

Sayuri shrugged.

Shikamaru winced when Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"I helped her," explained Itsuki. "You know that I'm awesome with medicines!"

"You're such a sweet thing," said Kabocha. "Sayuri, I'd like you to have dinner with us. Please bring Itsuki with you."

"Excuse me?" said Sayuri.

"I'd like you to have dinner with my family," said Kabocha. "When will you be available?"

Sayuri paled and shrugged. Shikamaru watched the exchange with well-concealed interest.

"You'll be fine," said Kabocha. "It'd be nice if you could bring more mantises."

"My mother wants you to come because she's thankful for what happened during our mission in Sugar country," said Shino.

"That's my job," replied Sayuri a bit too quickly. "Besides, I sent him alone."

"My son was careless and overconfident," said Kabocha. "Besides, I know that you've aided him more than once."

"He was wounded because he tried to help me," said Sayuri. She gave Shikamaru a quick glance. "I must leave. Itsuki will stay with you."

The Nara nodded.

Sayuri bowed quickly to the pair of Aburame before her. "Sayonara."

"Wait," said Kabocha.

"I'm in a hurry."

"I can go with you," offered Shino.

"But-"

"I'll stay with Itsuki and Shikamaru," said Kabocha. "I've heard that Nara Shikaku's son is a genius, I'd like to watch him play."

Shikamaru gulped, but he nodded.

.

.

"You're being irrational. Why? Because my mother wouldn't attack you in a public place."

Sayuri blinked.

"Besides, she has no reason to attack you," said Shino. "You should also remember that you're a Konoha kunoichi, there would be repercussions even if she's the matriarch of my clan."

Sayuri nodded.

"Lastly, I would appreciate it if you could trust me to keep my kikaichu away from you," said Shino. "I can control them."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Why?"

"Because they've never been nice with me, they like tickling me or hiding in my hair or things like that."

Shino frowned. "They behaved when I visited you at the hospital and they didn't make a sound during our appointment."

"But-"

"You didn't seem half as comfortable with me during our appointment as you seemed with Shikamaru."

Sayuri frowned. "Itsuki was with me." She shrugged. "I really wanted him to annoy his brother, I don't like him so when Shikamaru-kun told me that he also found Hideki-san unbearable…."

"I still think you seemed too comfortable, you were laughing."

"I didn't know that was a crime," said Sayuri.

"It isn't," said Shino, frowning. "You're keeping your distance. Are you that scared?"

"What?"

"You're scared of the kikaichu, don't deny it."

"That's ridiculous! I only think they're annoying and-"

"You fear them."

"Of course not!"

"You haven't patted me or poked me, you haven't touched me intentionally since you learned that my kikaichu don't like you anymore."

"You don't like me to touch you, so you shouldn't be complaining about that."

"I know you're scared," said Shino and he glared her. "But I don't know if my presence disgusts you."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Of course!"

Shino nodded. "Then, I'll ask you to calm down. My kikaichu won't display any kind of animosity towards you."

Sayuri sighed.

"And I'll make sure that every member of my clan knows that they mustn't attack you," said Shino. "My father is working on that."

"Really?"

"Yes, so stop being so paranoid around me."

Blink.

"Don't deny it, you're paranoid," said Shino. "You've been avoiding me." He glared her again. "You're not in a hurry, you lied in order to leave. Besides, all the times I've gone to the hospital to tell you about my mother's invitation, you run away. I couldn't utter more than three words before you curiously remembered that there was an emergency. Somehow, there's always someone who's dying."

"I'm sorry," said Sayuri. "It's just…" She sighed. "I hate being helpless."

Shino frowned.

"You were asleep and your kikaichu wouldn't stop buzzing and your mother was toying with me," said Sayuri. "And Midori-san kept rejecting me and no one could help me and those bugs were everywhere and I thought that I would watch you die and-"

"Calm down," said Shino. "You're talking too fast." He tilted his head and after what seemed an eternity, he pulled Sayuri's braid.

And he was automatically kicked away.

"Shino-kun!" Sayuri approached him and gave him a confused glance as he got up. "You know that you shouldn't do that."

"I wanted you to confirm that my kikaichu won't attack you."

Blink.

Shino nodded.

"They didn't try to hold me or seize me," said Sayuri, she inspected her clothes. "I can't see any of them here."

"Did I succeed in convincing you?"

"Yes, I guess you did."

Shino nodded. "Are you still going to go to the hospital?"

Sayuri shook her head. "Itsuki helped me so I'm free." Shrug. "Actually, I suppose I should visit Akira-sensei to see if I should buy more things for the reunion. He gave me a list."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"What?"

"Why do I have the feeling that you're lying in order to get rid of me again? You know I dislike your sensei."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Who's being paranoid now?"

Shino shook his head.

"You can come with me," offered Sayuri.

"We could go somewhere else."

Blink.

"That is, if you want."

Sayuri nodded.

* * *

"…and Shino-kun's been upset for days."

Kurenai frowned at Hinata and Kiba. She was about to say something when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Itsuki flew towards the Hyuuga and poked her twice. "Hi!"

"Itsuki-kun, hi."

"Have you seen Sayuri-chan? I can't find her," said the mantis. "She left with Shino and she isn't at home and she's not at the hospital and she's not with Tenten-chan or Ino-chan or Sakura-chan or Crazy Man or Neji or-"

"We get it," interrupted Kiba.

"Was Shino upset when they left?" asked Kurenai.

"Hmm…he seemed angry," replied Itsuki. "Like when I poke him too much or snuggle or call him Shino-chan too much." He tilted his head. "Maybe it was because he was with The Pumpkin. She's a meanie, I bet she annoyed him!"

"The Pumpkin?"

"Hmm…I've been trying to choose a nickname," said Itsuki, "Maybe I should call her the Pumpkin Boss or the Meaniest Meanie or-"

"Who's The Pumpkin?" asked Kiba.

"Shino's mom, she's a meanie."

"Why do you consider her a meanie, Itsuki-kun?"

"Because she hurt Sayuri-chan! I don't like her!"

Kurenai frowned.

"She's awful! I bet Shino learned to be a meanie from her because Shibi-sama is very nice!"

"Shino didn't tell us about that," said Kiba. "When did his mom attack Sayuri?"

"Hmm…it was when Shino-chan was sick," said Itsuki. "Poor Shino-chan. He was asleep because the other meanie threatened Sayuri-chan so the kikaichu hurt him and then, the Pumpkin Boss attacked Sayuri-chan and-"

"Wait, you aren't making sense," said Kiba. "Besides, it was Shino who attacked Sayuri. It was an accident."

"Liar!"

"Oi, that's what he told us."

"Shino-chan and Sayuri-chan are liars! Sayuri-chan was attacked by his mom because she's a meanie."

"What?"

* * *

"You bought too many candies."

"That's because I'll keep some of them."

"You'll get cavities."

"I'll share them with Itsuki and Midoriko-san."

Shino tilted his head. "I haven't seen Itsuki's niece since you fought Hayato."

"I celebrated my promotion to tokujo with her," said Sayuri. "Itsuki was also there. We had ice cream."

"I thought you were upset."

"I was expecting to become a tokujo, it wasn't a surprise."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"It's like you often say, I'm reckless." Sayuri shrugged. "Misao-san gossiped with Tsunade-sama. I did great in taijutsu and ninjutsu. I barely passed my genjutsu exam but it wasn't because of that that I wasn't promoted to jounin." She sighed. "Tsunade-sama and other jounin agree with you about all the things that you told me during our match. Besides, I guess they don't trust me too much because I was away for too long."

Shino frowned.

"I was more surprised to see that you made jounin," said Sayuri. "The same with Neji."

"Why?"

"Because I know that Neji barely passed his genjutsu exam, he doesn't have much imagination for that kind of things. Besides, his repertoire of ninjutsu wasn't too great," said Sayuri. "And even though you surprised the jounin and tokujo in your taijutsu exam because you aren't good in close combat, your grade was low."

"Who told you that? Your sensei?"

"I talked the other day with Gai-san and Akira-sensei," said Sayuri. "They can loosen their tongues when you push the right buttons." Shrug. "Misao-san also told me lots of things because Tsunade-sama was very informative."

"I see."

"I suppose that you impressed everyone by winning your four matches, the same with Neji," said Sayuri. "Besides, you survived my sensei's attack."

"Are you jealous?"

"Maybe," admitted Sayuri. "But Itsuki doesn't care that much, he says that I can still knock Neji out and that I can sic him on you. He also says that I can drive you crazy by using his favorite word and that I can subdue Neji long enough to braid his hair." She grinned. "And he's right about all that."

Shino shook his head. "Then, why did you leave so soon?"

"Because I didn't want to impose myself."

"You're not an intruder, Sayuri," said Shino. "We wanted to congratulate you. I'm sure that Tenten and-"

"I don't have a team."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"You don't understand because you've got Kiba-kun and Hinata-sama," said Sayuri. "I think Neji gets it because his father wasn't with him when he became a shinobi, he didn't want to have company that day." She shrugged. "He explained Lee-san and Tenten-san why I left, he knows me too well. He told them that it wasn't the same to celebrate with a team that wasn't mine."

"Is it because your team is dysfunctional without Hyuuga Soujiro?"

"Something like that," said Sayuri. "When we became chuunin, we were very happy. You should've seen us." She sighed. "The thing is that I was away, Nadeshiko changed in many ways and I'm not sure if I know Akira-sensei at all…" Shrug. "Sensei often gives me this sad look whenever I look more comfortable with Itsuki than with him, it's like he's embarrassed that my best friend is an insect."

Shino frowned.

"Actually, I think that I'm more comfortable with the mantises than with any human I know," said Sayuri. "They trained with me, they taught me lots of things, they watched me grow…they're like…like…"

"Like your family?"

"Yeah…" Sayuri grinned. "Misao-san is like an aunt, Midoriko-san's like a little sister…her friends are like distant little cousins…" She tilted her head. "But I'm not sure what to make of Itsuki and Midori-san…"

Shino nodded.

"The only thing that I know is that I love them," said Sayuri. "It's not like they're that different from humans, sometimes I think they're much more honest and understanding and-" Blink. "Shino-kun?"

Shino removed the hand that he'd placed on her shoulder before nodding.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"I see," said Sayuri. "You understand what I mean because you can communicate with all kind of insects so you must see them as I see the mantises." She pulled his hand and she began tracing the contour of his fingers. "The only difference is that anyone can talk with Itsuki and the other mantises."

Shino nodded at her.

"I like your hands a lot."

"I've noticed."

"You aren't trying to free yourself," pointed out Sayuri as she glanced him sideways. "Why?"

No answer.

"It must be because of what I said about the insects." Sayuri tilted her head. "Talking about insects…Midoriko-san mentioned something about you owing her…she said that Neji owed her too. So, what did you promise to do?"

Silence.

"It must be something unpleasant or embarrassing if you won't tell me," said Sayuri. "Hmm…maybe you should try to negotiate."

"I'll discuss that with Neji, he has to help," said Shino. "Now, about my mother's invitation to-"

"I don't want to go."

"One would say that you're terrified." Shino frowned. "No one's going to hurt you."

"I told you, I hate being helpless." Sigh. "I'm not sure if wind jutsu would work against those bugs because I don't have unlimited chakra reserves."

"You make it sound as if you've got a match scheduled."

"What if someone attacks me while you're away? Someone could distract you…"

"Sayuri…"

"Your fangirls could attack me, they could ambush me and-"

"Please, get rid of your paranoia."

"It's easy for you to say," snapped Sayuri. "You're not the one who can end up defenseless and immobile for anyone to attack." Glare. "I won't always have Itsuki at my side and even if he wanted to, I wouldn't like to depend on him."

"I'll be your bodyguard during your stay and I'll also take you home."

Blink.

"Why are you insistent? What did your mother tell you?"

"She will not apologize for what she did, at least not directly," said Shino. "She is, after all, the matriarch of a clan."

"Right," muttered Sayuri. "She's a matriarch while I'm just a kunoichi with no family."

"I understand that you're outraged at what she did and you have every right to feel that way," said Shino. "However, she's trying to make it up to you in her own way. You'll be our guest of honor and when everyone hears that she was the one who came up with the idea to invite you, no one will even think about attacking you."

"Is Yasunori-san going to be there? What about Shou-san?"

"I suppose both will go."

Sayuri nodded. "What about that Hanako girl? I think Shou-san mentioned something about her being important."

Shino frowned. "Her father's a member of the council, so she might go."

"Did she apologize to you?"

"Of course," said Shino. "I heard that she was terrified when my mother visited her. They say that she was as pale as a ghost when my mother left her house."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Sayuri and she winced. "If your mother attacked me for being nice to you, I don't want to think what she did to the girl who caused you pain."

"Nowadays, my mother rarely recurs to violence so I doubt that she hurt Hanako-san," replied Shino. "She has a fearsome reputation, even the elders are wary of her." He smirked slightly at the memory of Aburame Yasunori flinching.

"Shibi-sama told me that she was away for months."

"That's correct."

"I guess he was trying to justify her actions, he told me that she ignored the problem I have with my chakra system," said Sayuri. "Why was she away for so long?"

"She went to visit other clans to try to find a suitable wife for me."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She wants to choose my future wife."

"A-And you're going to let her do that? Just like that?" Sayuri gave him a horrified glance. "You're going to let her choose for you?"

Shino gave her an exasperated glance. "One of the most obvious duties of an heir is to continue the family."

"Yes, but you should choose your bride!"

"Must I explain this?"

"You're not a mindless puppet! I can't believe that you're going to let someone-"

"She's doing what she considers to be her duty," interrupted Shino curtly. "Arranged marriages aren't uncommon, especially in my clan."

"But-"

"It's not like I'm marrying soon," said Shino. "And of course I'll be the one to decide."

"So what did she bring you? A catalogue with potential brides?"

Shino glared her.

"I'm not joking, Shino-kun."

"She brought me a new rug that will disappear mysteriously," said Shino. "Or it'll get ruined soon. I haven't decided yet."

"Right, I forgot that we damaged yours during our fight," said Sayuri. "Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, it was her fault, not yours," said Shino.

"So, have you bought furniture for your bedroom?" asked Sayuri. "Your mother also said that you'd remodel it."

"My mother and I have different tastes so I haven't bought anything."

"I see," said Sayuri. She tilted her head. "It's early."

"What are you suggesting?"

Sayuri pulled his hand. "We could look for a nice bedroom." Shrug. "You don't have to buy anything today. We're just going to see bedroom sets so that you can get ideas for the furniture. We can also see catalogues."

"Your idea is acceptable."

"But you shouldn't say that you're just going to see."

"Obviously."

"Do you want furniture like the one you had?"

"Not really," said Shino. "Back then, I didn't have much choice."

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Aki-sama," said Beni Soubi. Apple green eyes narrowed in distaste. "Kanae thought that I wouldn't notice, but it's obvious. The Hokage will most likely send shinobi to investigate and she might send Yamanaka Nadeshiko."

"Do you think that Kido Akira and Ito Sayuri will come?"

"It's a possibility," said Beni Soubi. "However, I heard that Sayuri spent some time at the hospital because of an accident at the Aburame compound. I demanded information from my contact after your nephew decided to hide a couple of facts from me. I also asked him nicely to keep those girls away from Sepia country but after the incident that Kanae and Takeru caused…"

"Those two…" Fukamizu Aki narrowed her eyes. "I want you to let them fight, they need to be taken down a peg. Kanae mustn't think that she's special just because she's my relative."

"Very well," said Beni Soubi and she rubbed her eye.

"Why do you insist on wearing those things? You could hide their real color with genjutsu," said Aki.

"I've been trying to get used to them since I went to Konoha," said Beni Soubi and she curled a lock of hair around her finger. "I hate this color but I thought that Nadeshiko wouldn't suspect a brunette with green eyes. She knows that Akira-kun loves that color."

"Kido Akira," said Aki. "I'd like to meet him."

"He would never betray Konoha."

"I beg to differ."

* * *

"What about this one?"

"I don't like the color of the wood."

"That one?"

"It's ugly."

"You're very picky, this is the third shop we visit."

The salesman behind them shook his head. "Your boyfriend is giving you trouble, miss?"

Sayuri replied before Shino could say anything. "He's very picky, yes." Shrug. "Do you have catalogues? Anything to speed up the selection process."

"Sure," said the salesman, "Wait here. I'll be back soon."

"Why did you lie?"

"It's just a white lie," said Sayuri. "Play along, it can be fun."

"Here it is," said the salesman and he handed her a black book. "I hope it'll be helpful."

"I'm sure it will," said Sayuri and she opened it. "Hmm…nice dining room."

The salesman chuckled. "Dining room? I must've taken the wrong catalogue."

Sayuri tilted her head and she turned the page. Her eyes widened. "Hey, this is amazing. I'd like to have one like this." She nudged Shino and grinned at him. "What do you think, honey?"

Shino gave her a pointed glance before looking at the dining room. He raised an eyebrow. "I like it."

The salesman nodded with satisfaction after noticing their expressions. "It's very sophisticated."

"I wonder if they have a bedroom in this style," commented Sayuri and she sighed dreamily.

Shino nodded.

"I'll bring the catalogue of this brand," said the salesman and he left eagerly.

"See? Now, I'll want you to buy me the living room too," murmured Sayuri. "And you'll give me this thoughtful glance so I'll keep trying to convince you, soften your expression a bit. Hopefully, you'll be as convincing as Soujiro."

"D-rank mission?"

"Yeah…" said Sayuri. "They had to play the part of a couple that was about to get married to compare prices. Nadeshiko used genjutsu to look older."

Shino nodded. "I suppose you sold the information."

Sayuri shrugged. "It's not like that salesman's naïve. He brought us the wrong catalogue intentionally because I'm a girl and he thought that I'd get excited."

"Still, that dining room is stylish," admitted Shino.

"And very expensive," said Sayuri. "The bedroom set must be beautiful too."

The salesman returned and as they expected, the catalogue also had dining rooms and living rooms.

"Here it is," said Sayuri and she pulled Shino's hand. "Tell me you don't like it."

Shino tilted his head as he inspected the images.

"We have that model," said the salesman.

"Really?" said Sayuri and she grinned at Shino. "Let's see it!"

"It's too expensive," said Shino.

"I'm sure that you'll like it even more when you see it," said Sayuri. "Just look at the design! It's gorgeous!"

"We're only going to see it," said Shino.

"Fiiiiiine," said Sayuri.

The salesman grinned.

.

.

"I think we broke his heart."

"You'd need something more than a bat of your eyelashes to convince me to buy something so expensive," replied Shino. "And please, don't call me 'honey' ever again."

"How about 'sweetie'?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Darling? Sweetheart?"

"My name is good enough."

"But you liked that bedroom a lot, right?" said Sayuri. "You didn't complain when I pulled you to make you sit on the bed and you even inspected the dresser. I'm sure you could buy it."

"I could, but I'd rather spend money on something else," said Shino.

"What if it had a discount?"

"It'd have to be a big one," said Shino. "Besides, I don't spend much time at home."

"And that's why you should feel comfortable," said Sayuri. "I could ask the manufacturer to send it to me. They owe me and they like me because I was adorable."

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"Itsuki often said that I was adorable," said Sayuri. "I was very cute and I helped them once. It wasn't during a mission and I did it for free so I'm sure that they wouldn't object to give me a nice discount. I saved money to many companies that time."

Shino shook his head. "Forget it."

"You liked it," said Sayuri. "You should indulge yourself. I won't think less of you."

"It's too luxurious."

"Stop giving me excuses," said Sayuri. "I'll order it and if you don't accept it, I'll keep it for myself and when you visit me, I'll drag you to my bedroom to make you see what you gave up for being so stubborn."

"Then, I won't visit you."

"I'll make you," said Sayuri. "I can tie you with my strings."

Shino shook his head. "I'll pay it."

Sayuri grinned. "I'll send the letter tomorrow morning." She pulled his hand. "Would you like to go to see a movie?"

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"No, I guess not…" Sayuri tilted her head. "Aren't you hungry? I didn't finish my dango."

"I know a good restaurant," commented Shino. "After that, we could go to the bakery where Hinata buys her cinnamon rolls."

"Really? But you always object when I buy sweets and desserts."

"I'll treat you," said Shino and he put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

"Karaoke! Yosh! It's my chance!"

"Go, Lee! Impress everyone with your flames of youth!"

It wasn't very surprising when a boot hit Rock Lee's head, just a few seconds after he began singing.

"Lee, you're already using a microphone, sing quieter or do something about the volume!"

Behind Tenten, many people were nodding or getting away to avoid injuring their ears.

"I thought you were going to keep him from singing," said Shikamaru.

"I couldn't do much with Gai-sensei here," said Tenten and Neji nodded.

"At least he didn't drag you to the scenario," said Ino.

"It's his moment to shine," said Neji, "That's what Gai-sensei said."

"Or something like that," said Tenten.

Poke. Poke. Neji turned around to see Midoriko and behind her, Shino. "Hello."

"You owe me," said the mantis.

"Right, follow me," said Neji.

"Neji?" called Tenten.

"I'll be back in a moment," said the prodigy.

"What's with those two?"

"I think they made a deal with Midoriko," explained Kiba. Akamaru barked. "They must've promised her candies."

.

.

"I like dogs, they're very loyal creatures," commented Midoriko and she poked Neji. "They're also honest."

"You also like Kiba," said Shino.

"Yes! He's as cool as the ice cream that I had at Sugar country! And he's very fast!" Midoriko hopped. "I hope I can be as fast as him one day! Then, everyone will be proud of me and I might even get to choose my summoner."

"I thought you liked Sayuri," said Neji and he opened a small black box. "Here they are."

"Thanks!" said Midoriko. "I like Sayuri-san very much, but everyone knows that my uncle is her favorite mantis." She hopped. "I want to be the favorite mantis for someone. Just like you'd like to be someone's favorite human, ne?"

Neji and Shino raised their eyebrows.

"I think you're very complicated," said Midoriko. "Every human has a favorite human, right?"

No answer.

"But I'm not sure who's Sayuri-san's favorite human," said the mantis as she closed the black box. "When we came to Konoha, I thought that Neji-kun could be her favorite human. She mentioned him a lot and she spent a lot of time with him to make sure that he was okay. She said that there were meanies who would harm him and that she had to make sure that they knew that she'd protect him."

Neji nodded, slightly uncomfortable.

"But she also began spending more time with other people, like Shino-kun," said Midoriko. "She told my mom that he's got a malicious personality and that she likes his hands a lot and she also said something about being very serious in a good way." She hopped. "For a while, I thought that Shino-kun could become her favorite human because they spent too much time together but she's been avoiding him lately so I'm not sure anymore." Poke. "Sayuri-san's a very strange human. I think she needs to spend more time with humans to make up her mind."

"What about Shikamaru?"

"The boy who plays shogi? Hmm…" The mantis tilted her head. "She's only mentioned him once. She wondered if you could beat him in shogi."

Shino frowned.

"I'm curious," said Neji. "Itsuki's favorite human is Sayuri, right? Just like Midori and Shino."

Midoriko nodded.

"But does Itsuki have a favorite mantis?"

"He doesn't want to have one yet," said Midoriko. "He says that he doesn't want to be hunted or eaten."

Shino raised his eyebrows. "I see."

"Eaten?" repeated Neji faintly. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, he doesn't want to have auntie Midori to fight with his mantis like my grandma does with my mom," said Midoriko.

"So your mother ate your father…" said Neji, feeling sick.

"No, that's why grandma says that she's not good enough for dad," said Midoriko. "Mom hunted him but she didn't try to hurt him seriously. According to tradition, she should've tried to eat him in one try."

"Interesting," said Shino.

"That's not interesting," muttered Neji, "That's…that's…"

"Creepy?"

Neji gave Shino a surprised glance.

"People tend to describe me with that adjective," said Shino indifferently. "I'll talk with Itsuki one of these days."

"I hope he stays single," said Neji. "Sayuri would die if something happened to him."

"Well," began Midoriko, "He's fast so I think his mantis wouldn't be able to hurt him."

Neji nodded. "He better lives." He turned to Shino. "Why did you ask her about Shikamaru?"

.

.

"Where were you? You missed the girls' performance!" said Kiba.

"You should sing, Neji! You too, Shino-kun!" said Lee.

The scowls they gave him weren't enough to keep him from insisting.

"Yosh! Neji, you will sing!" said Gai. "You will beat Shino-kun in a singing contest!"

"I refuse."

Shino nodded before he tried to sneak away, only to meet Kurenai.

"I won't sing, sensei."

Stare.

Kurenai gave up after a moment.

"Let's sing, Shino!" said Itsuki and he began poking him enthusiastically. "You can sing with me! We'll beat Neji!"

"I'm not interested," said Shino. "Shouldn't you be flirting or pecking Sayuri?"

"Sayuri-chan's talking with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan about stuff," said Itsuki. "I think they want her recipe for a dietetic dessert that they liked a lot." Hop. "Let's sing."

"No."

"Why not? Is it because you're afraid to lose to my awesome voice?"

"Obviously," said Shino dryly. "You can sing in my place."

"But I want to sing with you because we're friends!"

"I don't like singing."

"You're very boring and serious," said Itsuki. "And you're a sore loser so we can't play poker, you always glare me when I beat you."

"You play poker?" asked Asuma.

* * *

"…and they were only three."

Tsunade frowned at a dark-haired boy with a cast. "Shizune sent me the medical report of your teammates, one of them almost died."

"They attacked us mercilessly," said the boy. "It was as if they wanted to hunt us because they never mentioned the scrolls or anything related to the mission." He gritted his teeth. "I think…I think they let us go once they saw that we couldn't keep fighting. If sensei hadn't been there…"

"And it was in Sepia country," said the Hokage. Her frown deepened. "Go home and send in Izumo and Kotetsu. I've got work for them."

* * *

Photo. Photo. Photo.

"You're just taking photos for the sake of it, aren't you?"

"It's my hobby!"

"And so is blackmailing."

Photo.

"Crazy Man blackmails people?"

"Don't call him that, Itsuki."

"Awww…"

"Where did you buy the sukiyaki? It's really good."

"Would you like more, Sakura-san?"

"No, thanks, Lee-san."

"The yosenabe is even better."

"Hinata-sama and Sayuri prepared the sukiyaki, but they asked someone else to help them with the yosenabe."

"Hinata-chan and Sayuri-chan like cooking and baking, but you should still thank them!" said Itsuki. "Don't be ungrateful."

There was a chorus of 'thank you'.

"After everyone's done eating, we'll take another photo with everyone!" said Akira.

"You're taking it too far, don't you think?" said Nadeshiko. "You took many of them before we began eating."

"But what about the poker tournament?" asked Itsuki.

"We'll take the photos just before we start it," said Akira. He served himself more sukiyaki and inhaled the scent. "I love this." He spotted the second pot with sukiyaki. "Hey, that one doesn't seem to have tofu."

"That's because we didn't put any in it," said Sayuri.

"Why not?"

"Not everyone likes tofu as you do, sensei," said Sayuri.

Kurenai nodded at her.

Akira gave them a suspicious glance but remained silent and contented himself with his food.

.

.

"Yosh! Gai-sensei has beaten Kakashi-sensei!" cried Lee.

"Do you think he let him win?" Tenten asked Neji discreetly.

"I'm not sure."

"So the winner of table two is Gai-sensei," said Tenten.

"Itsuki will beat him once he beats Asuma-sensei," said Neji. "The mantises are incredibly good at that."

"We've got a winner for table One!" called Kiba and he pointed Shino. "He won."

.

.

"So in the final round," said Kiba, "Itsuki, Gai-sensei, Shino and Ino."

"Go Ino!" cheered Sakura.

"Hey, are we going to give the winner a prize?" asked Chouji.

"This was improvised so I guess not," said Nadeshiko.

"We could give the winner the money that we didn't use," said Sayuri. "It's not too much, but it's enough to have a nice lunch or go to the movies."

"So, does everyone agree about the prize?" asked Akira.

* * *

"Who told you?"

"I heard from a guy who heard from another guy who gets along with other people about that incident," said Nadeshiko. "It pays to be beautiful."

Tsunade frowned.

"I also know that you asked some people to compile information about Sepia country," said Nadeshiko. She bowed. "Please, let me go to that country to investigate."

Tsunade tapped her desk. "I'll send a team to investigate, but your insistence has nothing to do with my decision."

Nadeshiko smiled at her. "Thank you." She bowed again. "Thank you very much. I'd like to take-"

"Who said anything about you leading the mission?"

"Excuse me?"

"If you go, it'll be because the jounin I'll assign to lead the mission makes that recommendation," said Tsunade. Her lips curved slightly. "And I know that he won't fall prey to your charms."

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"You're going to ask him to lead that mission? Him?" murmured Nadeshiko, her voice bitter.

"You're dismissed," said Tsunade.

* * *

"You! I need to talk to you!"

"Hi, Nadeshiko. It's always a pleasure to see you," said Sayuri after rolling her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama's going to send you to Sepia country."

Blink.

"I can't believe that for once, you're lucky!" said Nadeshiko. "You don't care half as much as I care about finding his murderers, you don't even care but you get to go."

"How do you know that I'm going? I haven't been summoned to Tsunade-sama's office yet," said Sayuri.

"She put your boyfriend in charge," said Nadeshiko.

"Neji isn't my boyfriend."

"Not Neji, Shino-kun."

* * *

"Shino-kun!"

"Sayuri."

"Nadeshiko told me that you're going to Sepia country," said Sayuri.

"And I bet she's going while I'll stay," said Nadeshiko.

"You're wrong," said Shino, frowning. "Yamanaka Nadeshiko, I convinced Tsunade-sama to let you come. However, she wants to talk with you before we depart."

"Really?" said the Yamanaka.

"So, when are we leaving?" asked Sayuri.

"You're not coming," said Shino. "Nadeshiko, I'll see you in an hour."

"What? Wait," said Sayuri. "Why is she going? Why am I staying?"

Shino sighed inwardly. "I'm sure that she must remember well the people who ambushed you and the shinobi who returned aren't in shape to come with me so she's the best choice. Besides, Tsunade-sama provided me with descriptions of the shinobi as well as the jutsu that they used so your presence isn't required."

"But I want to go, I'm a medic nin so I'll be useful."

"Your chakra system has been subjected to many disturbances and if the shinobi who caused that is there, he could worsen your situation," said Shino.

"I'm good at dodging, he wouldn't be able to touch me," said Sayuri. "Besides, I think that I can convince Midori-san to come and help me this time."

"Listen, we're only going to investigate," said Shino. "The orders are to avoid confrontation." He adjusted his glasses. "However, we can try to capture one of those ninja if engaging in combat is inevitable."

"But I'd really like to go," said Sayuri. "What if someone is critically injured?"

"I've taken care of that, I've already selected a medic nin," said Shino. "Nothing you say will make me change my mind."

Sayuri glared him. "You don't want me to go because you don't trust me not to do something suicidal, do you?"

"That's one of the reasons, yes," admitted Shino. "But the reason I gave you before is more important."

Nadeshiko coughed pointedly. "I think I'm going to see Tsunade-sama right now." And she disappeared in a swirl of white and red petals.

"What if I ask Tsunade-sama to include me in the mission?"

"I doubt your arguments will be better than mine," said Shino.

"It's unfair and you know it," said Sayuri. "You know that the event that affected my chakra system the most was your mother's attack."

Shino frowned.

"If she hadn't attacked me, I'd be able to go."

"I doubt it," said Shino. "I read the report of your team's last mission. I know how the person who attacked you looks like."

Sayuri nodded. "I can show you." She transformed into a sturdy young man with bright orange hair and dark gray eyes. He had a scar from his forehead, traced diagonally down to the corner of his jaw.

"If I find him, I'll capture him alive."

Sayuri ended the transformation. "You said that you had to avoid fighting."

"It's possible that if I meet him, he'll attack," said Shino. "I read the report of the two ambushes. He likes to fight and cause pain." He narrowed his eyes and his voice turned icy. "I think he was sure that you would die, he wanted you to have a slow and painful agony."

"So you're sure that he was also involved in the second ambush," said Sayuri, glaring him. "You know that he'll be there and you still want me to stay like some obedient child." She stepped forward, introduced her hand into his collar and pulled it downwards to make Shino lean towards her. "You need me."

"You will not go," said Shino, glaring her. "You've ended up at the hospital too many times recently."

"And you've been involved in all of them, don't you forget it." Smirk. "You didn't deny that you need me."

"I do not," said Shino. "I will not."

Sayuri released him.

"Fine," she said. "But you better come back safe and sound. All of you."

Shino nodded.

"Because if you don't come back alive, I'll find some jutsu to bring you back from the dead and feed you tofu."

"That is an excellent incentive," said Shino dryly. "What if we return without injuries?"

"You get nothing," said Sayuri. "You're not taking me with you. I'll be worried."

"The team consists of a jounin, a tokujo and three chuunin while the team that was ambushed had a jounin and two genin," said Shino. "We'll be fine."

Sayuri sighed.

"Besides, Kiba, Hinata and I have worked together since we became genin," said Shino. "We're a tracking team."

"I know."

"I need to go home to pack," commented Shino. "Do you want to come?"

"No."

Shino frowned at the automatic reply.

"Your mother must be there," muttered Sayuri. "And Aburame Hanako and your horde of fangirls." She shrugged. "I'll wait for you at the gates."

Shino's frown deepened.

.

.

Aburame Shino.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Inuzuka Kiba.

Yamanaka Nadeshiko.

Haruno Sakura.

'_Of course.'_

She should've known.

Ito Sayuri gave the Aburame heir a dark glare before erasing all the lines of betrayal that appeared on her face.

"Liar," she murmured.

She stepped out of the shadows and made her way towards the Konoha shinobi that seemed to be waiting for something.

"You came to say goodbye, huh? We'll bring you back the guys who ambushed you," said Kiba.

Bark.

"You should be careful, they're dangerous," said Sayuri.

"We'll be fine," said Nadeshiko and her eyes glinted. "They won't know what hit them."

"Maybe you should give them bouquets," said Sayuri. "The ones you make are lovely."

Nadeshiko raised her eyebrows.

"I couldn't find Akira-sensei," said Sayuri. "I think it was better that way so he won't object or make a scene." She shrugged. "So, shouldn't you get going?"

"Shino-kun?" called Nadeshiko.

Shino nodded before giving Sayuri a questioning glance that she ignored.

"So, what will you do?" asked Kiba.

"I think I'll summon Misao-san," said Sayuri and she glanced Shino sideways. "She's very honest and she doesn't lie or fabricate excuses or plot to get things." Shrug. "So, have a nice trip. Sayonara."

"Thank-" Kiba stopped in midsentence as he watched her disappear in a swirl of leaves. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she feels wronged," said Nadeshiko. She glanced Shino questioningly. "Didn't you say that she understood?"

"She's capricious," said Shino. "Maybe she hoped that I would give in. Let's go."

* * *

"Fukamizu Aki's the current ruler of Sepia country," said Nadeshiko as she jumped from branch to branch. "Her brother was the daimyo before his wife killed him. They say that she also confessed to cheating on him and the following day, she hanged herself."

"Her nephew, the heir to the throne, was a toddler so she was appointed as the daimyo," said Shino. "She married a couple of years after his brother died but she hasn't had children."

"I'm glad, that woman was like an iceberg when I met her," said Nadeshiko. "The poor child would have a very cold mother. She might be even worse than Sayuri's."

"Sayuri's mom?" repeated Kiba.

"Ito Akemi, I saw her a few times and I talked with her once," said Nadeshiko. "I think it must've been the first time I felt sorry for Sayuri. Akemi-san was a genjutsu mistress but Sayuri had no talent so she was very vocal about her disappointment." She shrugged. "She seemed pleased with me, though. She approached me once with Sayuri and inspected a bouquet of roses that I made with genjutsu. I think she would've happily exchanged Sayuri for me in that moment because I was everything that her daughter wasn't."

Shino glared her. "What? A fangirl that followed a Hyuuga like a puppy?"

Nadeshiko glared him back. "I'll let that slip this time." She tossed her hair. "Besides, I suppose you feel like you should defend your girlfriend."

"Sayuri's not my girlfriend."

"Not officially," said Nadeshiko and she glanced Hinata and Kiba. "But I'm sure your teammates would agree with me that you like her."

The trees suddenly became very interesting for Kiba and Hinata.

"See?" said Nadeshiko. "But I ignore why you're in denial. It's not like Sayuri doesn't like you back."

Sakura chose that moment to intervene. "Wait. Sayuri-senpai said that Kiba lied about your date."

"That's correct," said Shino.

"And…" Sakura frowned. "And…"

Kiba nodded at her. "I think we forgot to tell you that Shino's not interested in you."

"So you're a magnet for medic nin," Nadeshiko told Shino. "It must be the glasses."

"Of course not! I'm not attracted to him," said Sakura. "But I thought he was interested in me because he began flattering me and I even thought that he was about to ask me out." She turned to Kiba. "Why didn't you tell sooner?"

"Because I…er…"

"Fear," said Shino. "He thought you would hit him."

"Hey! You didn't tell her either!" said Kiba and Akamaru barked. "And you were scared of her too!"

"I wasn't."

Nadeshiko shook her head. "But I guess that Sakura told Sayuri."

Sakura nodded. "I told Ino and Sayuri-senpai that Shino wanted to ask me out but that I fled before he had the chance."

Shino frowned.

Nadeshiko laughed.

"It isn't funny," said Shino.

"This is hilarious," said Nadeshiko. She glanced Shino and chuckled again. "So I think I know why Sayuri mentioned her summon, the one who babbles and always tells the truth."

"Sayuri-san must think that you brought Sakura-san because you have a crush on her," said Hinata. "She was glancing you accusingly when she mentioned Misao-san. I think she was calling you a liar."

"You told her that you selected the medic nin," said Nadeshiko. "You really know how to flatter a girl, don't you? You chose Tsunade-sama's apprentice and on top of that, she thinks that you like her. I bet she thought that you lied to her about your reasons for making her stay."

"So Sayuri's jealous?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah," said Nadeshiko. "She must feel betrayed because Shino-kun brought Sakura instead of her. This wouldn't have happened if Shino-kun didn't fear Sakura's strength."

"I don't fear-"

"He was paranoid because of the jounin exam, he thought that Sayuri wanted to sabotage him," interrupted Kiba. "That's why he went to visit Sakura and he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't lie to him, that's why he flattered her."

Sakura glared Shino. "So you lied to me too."

"Not really," said Shino after he glared Kiba. "I just reminded you a few things and told you others that you ignored."

"The point here is that you should clarify this with Sayuri after we return to Konoha," said Nadeshiko. "Then, you can ask her out."

"I don't like her that way."

"Why are you in denial?" asked Nadeshiko. "Everyone knows that the attraction is mutual. Sayuri won't tell you anything because she's the kind of girl that likes to be flattered so you'll have to ask her out."

Shino remained silent.

* * *

"…so are you interested?"

Tsunade tapped her fingers before she tilted her head. "You say that I can change the date, right?"

Aburame Yasunori nodded. "Up to three times and before the date you choose."

"Six weeks."

Yasunori wrote down the Hokage's answer.

"Who else entered the betting pool?" asked Tsunade.

"Aburame-sama, Kurenai, Asuma, Itsuki, Nadeshiko, Kiba and his mother," said Yasunori. "I'll try to convince Shou. I think Shibi-sama will enter it soon and I'd like to persuade Shizune-san." He glanced the ceiling thoughtfully. "I'd ask Maito Gai but then, Shino-kun would find out."

"I agree," said Tsunade. "I think you shouldn't tell Shizune."

"I'll ask her what she thinks about their relationship and if I see that she could rat us out, I won't tell her," said Yasunori. "I'd also like to invite more mantises."

"You shouldn't tell Misao, she gossips and she never lies," warned Tsunade. "And Midori has claimed Shino as her human so I would advise against it. I think you should only accept Itsuki because his niece is absentminded and she could tell Sayuri."

"I see," said Yasunori. "Very well. So how much will you bet?"

* * *

"If your son finds out, he'll kill Yasunori," said Shou. "And I won't hold it against him."

"I agree," said Shibi.

"Really?" said Kabocha and she sipped her tea. "I'll tell him that it was my idea."

"Everyone is pressurizing him," said Shibi. "His teammates, his sensei, a counselor, Itsuki and you." He pushed up his glasses. "And we can't forget the hostility displayed by Kido Akira and Hyuuga Neji."

Shou nodded. "Yasunori teases him too much. I think Shino-kun doesn't want to give in, that must be why he refuses to acknowledge his feelings. He's swimming against the current."

"And it didn't help that you attacked the mantis summoner," said Shibi. "I'm not satisfied with your explanation."

Kabocha tilted her head.

"You were lucky that Shou found me in time or you could've killed her," said Shibi.

"I'm surprised that Shino-kun's kikaichu didn't warn you," said Shou.

"They did, but what they told me didn't make sense," said Kabocha.

"Have you seen Osamu, Aburame-sama?" asked Shou.

"When I went to visit his daughter," said Kabocha indifferently.

"Did you tell her that she has no right over your son?" asked Shou.

"We talked about many things."

"And Osamu was present the whole time," said Shou.

"To protect his only daughter," replied Kabocha.

"Of course," said Shibi.

.

.

"Aburame-sama knows that we suspect Osamu," said Shou.

"Of course," said Shibi.

"Imagine what would've happened if she had killed Ito Sayuri accidentally," said Shou. "Even if she's the matriarch of our clan, she would've been arrested. She would've argued that she was following tradition and that she ignored Sayuri's problem."

"Tsunade-sama would've ordered Morino Ibiki to interrogate her," said Shibi. "And he would've found out that she was telling the truth. Still, she would've faced some kind of punishment."

"Perhaps a light one, if she played her cards well," said Shou.

"And because everyone knows that Sayuri's reckless and puts others' lives before hers, my wife would have been released immediately," said Shibi. "It wouldn't have been the first time she risked her life for my son."

"Osamu would've asked a few of his contacts to declare in Aburame-sama's favor," said Shou. "Perhaps a couple of the Hyuuga elders. They'd agree to help, I'm sure." He adjusted his glasses. "And because Akira lacks political power and Shino-kun wouldn't act against his mother, Ito Sayuri's death would be soon forgotten. After all, she's an orphan with no ties to a clan and our clan's not very popular anyway so it wouldn't be a terrible blow."

Shibi nodded. "And Osamu knows that our clan would defend Kabocha from any attack of the mantises." He frowned. "I think Kabocha also suspects him to be behind the scenes, not that she'll ever admit to have been a puppet."

"That must be the real reason why she visited Hanako, to threaten Osamu subtly," said Shou. "Aburame-sama will never tell us who sent her the note. It could've been anyone. Osamu must've instructed Hanako to ask someone subtly, to suggest any woman to write to Aburame-sama."

"Fortunately, Shino ignores this," said Shibi. "Does Yasunori suspect as well?"

"He ignores that Hanako threatened Sayuri so he hasn't discussed this with me," said Shou. "Hanako knows Sayuri's weakness, she told her that she wouldn't last a minute."

"Do you think Hanako told her father about her mistake?"

"Yes," said Shou. "I've watched them and I'm sure that Osamu must've scolded her before he told her what to do and say."

"Osamu knows very well how to pretend to be vocal," said Shibi. "Shino needs to control his temper with him, to deal with him like you do."

"Perhaps we should remind him of his affinity with water," said Shou. "Would you like me to do that?"

* * *

**Somewhere in Sepia country**

**Day 1**

"Hinata."

"Yes! Byakugan!"

"Kiba."

Inuzuka Kiba began sniffing the air.

"I can't see anything strange."

"Kiba?"

The Inuzuka sniffed more and he made a gagging sound. "It stinks. Three o'clock."

Hinata nodded and focused her sight in that direction. "I don't see anything strange."

"It stinks," said Kiba. "It's a horrible smell, worse than sewage."

"Should we go to investigate?" asked Nadeshiko.

Shino shook his head. A couple of kikaichu emerged from his sleeve and left.

"Right, I forgot that those things are very useful," said Nadeshiko.

"So, we wait, right?" said Sakura.

"Yes," said Shino. "We must avoid being ambushed."

So they waited and waited and waited. The kikaichu finally returned.

"A couple of dead animals," said Shino and he raised an eyebrow at Kiba.

"What kind of animals? The air stinks," said the Inuzuka.

"Felines," said Shino dryly.

"Are you sure?"

"My kikaichu didn't find anything else," said Shino. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"The animals had no wounds," said Shino.

"Poison?" asked Hinata.

"Perhaps," said Shino. He tilted his head.

"You sent more bugs," said Kiba as he watched a small cloud approach them.

"That's correct," said Shino. More kikaichu emerged from his sleeves. "They'll bring one of the felines."

Kiba gave him a dark glare.

"Someone's sulking," commented Shino.

"There are times when I want to kill you."

.

.

"Ewww..."

Kiba nodded at Nadeshiko in agreement. Hinata covered her nose and watched as Sakura valiantly inspected the animal.

"I'm not a vet, but I think it was sick," said the medic nin.

"It could've been the water," said Nadeshiko.

"Can we just go away?" requested Kiba with a disgusted face.

.

.

"I see nothing strange."

"I can't smell anything strange…thankfully."

"Do you think it was a coincidence?" asked Sakura.

"They must be somewhere," said Nadeshiko.

"It's getting late, we'll continue searching tomorrow," said Shino.

.

.

**Day 4**

"I think that the rogue ninja must've left," said Kiba. He sniffed. "Ugh. Not again."

"Another dead animal?"

"Yeah…but the smell is worse."

Akamaru whined.

Sakura frowned. "If the animals were poisoned…"

A small black cloud of bugs emerged from Shino's sleeve.

They returned many minutes later.

"They didn't sense chakra."

"Do you think they could be using the dead animals as a distraction?" asked Nadeshiko.

"If that's true, then, they could be in the opposite direction," said Sakura.

"I left kikaichu to wander and all of them have returned, they couldn't find people," said Shino. "Hinata."

"Byakugan!"

"So? Can you see anything?" asked Nadeshiko.

"There's something strange," said Hinata. "There's a tree that has chakra stored in it, it's close to the corpse of the feline."

"But his bugs found nothing," said Sakura.

"I'm starting to doubt your abilities to lead and track," said Nadeshiko.

"My kikaichu told me that there are plants below the tree that emit a particular smell, so they didn't inspect thoroughly." Shino frowned. "The smell reminded them of the one that an insectivorous plant releases."

Kiba sniffed the air. "I agree. There's a different smell, it also stinks."

"Should we check?"

Hinata tilted her head. She abruptly turned to Shino. "The tree is storing more chakra now. It's-"

Straight as an arrow, a scroll flew through the place before it exploded.

Smoke enveloped the area.

Six masked and hooded ninja appeared before them.

"What do we have here? Konoha ninja?" said the tallest one.

"We heard you were looking for us," said the figure beside the first stranger. She tilted her head and waved enthusiastically at Kiba. "Hi, there, cutie! Are you single?"

The first stranger nudged her.

Another figure spoke, a male one. "We expected more people."

Nadeshiko glared him. "We are good enough to take you down."

"Really?" said the kunoichi who had liked Kiba. "Like a Hyuuga who couldn't detect us until it was too late? Like a girl whose horrible hair reminds me of cheap bubblegum?"

"Cheap bubblegum?" murmured Sakura, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"Sakura," called Shino.

"What a temper," said another kunoichi. "So, they've got a Hyuuga, a girl with pink hair, a blonde and two guys."

"I wish I could keep the guy with the dog, I love eyecandy," said the first kunoichi. "You, the one with the glasses, we know that you sent bugs to look for us. I want your name."

"Shino."

"Okay," said another male voice. "Five, he's yours."

"I know," said the kunoichi who had flirted with Kiba. "So Seven…you should choose between Hyuuga, Blondie, Bubblegum or Eyecandy." Her voice turned sugary. "Don't choose Eyecandy. He's too hot to die."

"Why don't you take him, then?" said Seven. "If I fight him, I won't hold back."

"But Five would also have to fight against the dog," pointed out the other kunoichi.

"Do you want him, Three? You like animals," said Seven.

"Yeah, sure," said Three indifferently.

"She's sulking because of her pets," commented the second shinobi. "Seven, make your choice."

"I want Bubblegum," said Seven. He turned to the shinobi who had prompted him to select his opponent. "One?"

"Blondie," said One. "But Two will help me against her." Another figure nodded at him.

"So I get Hyuuga," said the last shinobi.

Two began performing a few hand seals and thrust his hands upwards. "Wall of Flames!"

"Bye, bye, little bugs!" said Five. She glanced Shino mockingly. "Did you honestly think that we wouldn't notice the net that you were going to throw upon us?"

"We ambush every now and then, remember?" said One.

"Come on, you better be a good opponent, Bugboy," said Five. "Show me what you've got."

Suddenly, the ambushers watched vines emerge from the ground and go after them only to change direction abruptly and go after the Konoha ninja. Then, the vine vanished.

"Genjutsu," said Five with a bored tone.

"I'm sorry, Blondie," said One, "But Five's not your opponent, Two and I are."

"Why should we play by your rules?"

"Because we chose the battleground."

Seven removed his hood, but he kept his mask. Spiky, bright orange hair was revealed.

Shino narrowed his eyes and spoke in a dark, confident voice. "You have a scar on your face."

Three stepped back. Two clapped her shoulder reassuringly.

Seven tilted his head. "It seems that the mask will be useless." And he removed it, confirming Shino's suspicions. "I bet Little Ms. Hyuuga read Three's body language and she would've realized who I was later, anyway."

Nadeshiko sent him a murderous glance. "You!"

"He must be captured alive," said Shino.

"Why? Has my pet been giving Sayuri too much trouble lately?"

Five smacked Seven.

"They've done their homework and Nadeshiko deserves some reward for looking for us," said Seven. "My name's Takeru." He shrugged. "You should've brought the midget, she was more entertaining than you."

Nadeshiko's hands clenched and unclenched.

"You assigned numbers to each person and Takeru's Seven but there are only six of you here," pointed out Shino. "Where's the seventh member of your group?"

"Wrong," said the shinobi who was going to fight Hinata. "There aren't even ten of us, but I'm Fifteen."

"Most of us just chose the numbers we liked," said Five. "I wanted to be One, but I was unlucky."

"I wanted to be Three," said Two with a shrug. "But we had to compensate her in some way."

"Enough talk," said One. He removed his hood, revealing dark red hair tied into a thin ponytail. He raised his hand.

The kikaichu buzzed.

But it was Two who attacked. "Wall of Flames!"

The Konoha ninja left their positions.

"Look out!"

A rain of kunai flew towards Two. "Genjutsu, again?"

"Some of them are real!" said Three after sending a set of hers to deflect the real ones.

"Mix truth with lies," said Five. She jumped away in time to avoid more kunai and she saw a vine going after her from behind. "More genjutsu." She raised a dismissing hand and then, Hinata appeared, ready to strike.

But Five was saved by Two, who released a stream of fire, only to strike a log.

"Hey, she was mine!" cried Fifteen.

"Dynamic Marking!"

Five cringed after watching the yellow liquid hit a distracted Fifteen. "Gross…"

"Shannaro!"

That was all the warning Sakura gave before her fist struck Five's face.

Crack.

The mask shattered, revealing black where a broken face should be.

Black, emptiness.

And her arm was pulled into it. It was as if a vacuum was acting, while darkness was spread around her until everything around her was black.

"Release!"

Nothing.

She couldn't feel her arm.

"Release!"

Nothing.

Sakura mouthed the word again and she couldn't hear her voice.

Nothing.

But then, the lights turned on.

And the world had color again.

Nadeshiko and Hinata were beside her.

"She's good," admitted the Yamanaka with irritation. "I've heard you're good at dispelling genjutsu, but this was tricky, Sakura."

Takeru clapped and his hands were engulfed in gray chakra.

Hinata activated her bloodline limit and watched as his fingers were soon covered by what seemed worms of chakra. "Those are…" She turned to Sakura. "Those worms must absorb chakra, they are similar to the thing that Sayuri-san has."

"He doesn't seem to have trouble with them," commented Nadeshiko.

"His chakra system is strange," said Hinata.

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru appeared behind them.

"I've fought Sayuri," said Shino. "I'll deal with him." He tapped Nadeshiko's shoulder. "The way you transport." Yamanaka gave him a questioning glance. "Let's give him gifts, like Sayuri suggested." A kikaichu on Shino's hand buzzed and then, it entered his sleeve.

"Ah, of course," said Nadeshiko with a smirk.

Two kikaichu emerged and sat on her nose, startling her. They buzzed.

Shino turned to Kiba.

"I know," said the Inuzuka, rolling his eyes. "Nadeshiko? The plan, remember?"

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that." Kiba smirked. "Sakura, Akamaru and I are counting on you."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded.

"Gatsuga!"

Kiba and Akamaru went after Fifteen and even though Two tried to help his ally, he missed his attack when Nadeshiko used the Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu on him.

"What? Why did I-"

"Get away!"

Three pushed Two out of the way and she automatically tried to deflect Hinata's hand. She cried in pain when the Hyuuga heiress began striking her as fast as she could.

"Atsuko!"

"Sakura-san, Kiba-kun's far enough!"

The medic nin threw a sleeping bomb and smoke engulfed the area.

The Konoha nin sans Kiba regrouped.

"They scattered," said Hinata. "The one who was going to fight Nadeshiko-san is going after Kiba-kun." She turned to Shino. "The girl who flirted with him has joined him."

"Change of plans," said Shino.

"Again? I barely understood when you put two bugs on my nose," said Yamanaka. "Two bugs, attack Two."

"But it was a good idea," said Sakura.

"We must be Kiba's reinforcements," said Shino. "Hinata?"

"You were right, Two is tending to Three," said Hinata. "She'll be out for a while."

"So we've got to fight One, Five, Fifteen and Takeru," said Sakura.

"Takeru's arguing with Two," said Hinata.

"So we help Kiba and we'll take care of Takeru later," said Nadeshiko.

"He wants to fight, he won't leave," said Shino.

"And if he does?"

.

.

"Bugboy's smart," said Five.

"He noticed that Two and Three are close," said One. "Maybe we should've stuck to Daichi's suggestions."

"I wasn't going to follow that wimp's orders," said Five. "Besides, this makes things more interesting."

"Look out!" cried One. He jumped away and he barely avoided Kiba's Tsuga.

Five threw kunai at Akamaru after dodging him.

"We should've known that you'd find us with that nose," said One.

"The Hokage knew what to do by sending a tracking team," said Five.

"Tsunade-sama told us that there were only three of you," said Kiba. "Shino read the files and he agreed, he thought that the jutsu and the descriptions matched."

"Takeru, Fifteen and One were the ones whom your comrades saw." Five shrugged. "I concealed my presence with genjutsu."

"So you also ambushed Sayuri's team and killed Neji's cousin," said Kiba accusingly.

"I wasn't there," said Five. "Now…you didn't answer me…are you single?"

Kiba snorted.

Akamaru barked.

"As if I'd date you," he spat.

"Wrong answer…"

One smirked below the mask.

Kiba launched at him, but One blurred. He turned around and he couldn't see or smell Five. The branch where he was standing melted, hurting his feet. He jumped away, grimacing.

"Akamaru?"

Nothing.

"Akamaru?"

.

.

Five and One watched as Kiba and Akamaru ran in circles.

"He hasn't even realized that I put him under a genjutsu," said Five.

"Where's Fifteen, anyway?" asked One.

"I don't know, but we should be careful," said Five. "We've got to take care of four Konoha nin."

"Maybe they went after Takeru," said One.

"Shino and Nadeshiko," said Five. "But Hyuuga and Bubblegum won't try to deal with him. It's obvious that Bubblegum's also the taijutsu type."

"She could've killed you," said One. "What she did to that tree almost made me pity it."

"I think that if Shino and Nadeshiko went with Takeru, Hyuuga will attack me while Bubblegum will be your opponent," said Five, "That's what works for them."

"I'll gladly deal with Bubblegum," said One. "And you know why."

Five chuckled. She jumped away suddenly.

"It seems we were wrong," said One. "All of them?"

"Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Says the one who ambushes," snapped Sakura.

"We thought that Bugboy and Blondie would go after Takeru," confessed Five. "By the way, the sleeping bomb was unexpected."

"Unfortunately for you, our masks are special," said One. "We ambush, remember? We're ready for anything."

"What about Takeru?" asked Shino.

"Let's say he's special," said Five. "So, who's going to fight me?"

"Shino and I," said Nadeshiko and she raised a hand to vanish a sneaking vine. "So eager to fight?"

"Takeru and I've been bored," said Five. "So, I'll get to fight you anyway, Bugboy." She tilted her head at One. One nodded at her. "Excellent."

Sakura and Hinata jumped and went after Kiba to free him from the genjutsu, only to have to dodge a rain of kunai.

"Where are you going, ladies?" asked One. "Aren't I good enough for you?"

"A scroll," muttered Hinata. "You released the contents of a scroll."

"Was that how you hid?" demanded Nadeshiko.

"Something like that," said Five. "We stole something that helped us a lot."

One nodded. He raised a hand.

"Now, let's fight."

* * *

**Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

* * *

Well, this is a very busy week and I can't still breathe very well (Sadly, I mean that literally). Between polishing my resume, trying to get my things fixed, my failure to notice that I made a fatal mistake with my homework, getting a blister and editing this so that I could update…

February is going to be tough. I've got the main idea for next chapter, I had it before I even published the story but it's a bit crazy. Let's say that I've been working on it for many chapters so that it won't feel rushed.

On December and a few days of January, I wrote a bit at home-home (where my parents live) so I ended up watching Hercules and I was like: "Hey, those lines summarize what I've been trying to do with Shino!" I wonder if you'll guess what I'm talking about.

Many things or lines will have to do with next chapter. I think I'm done with the foundation of something. I also decided to let the Sepia group do something more than just talk. I chose Numbers as Codenames for a reason; I wanted the Konoha ninja to get advantage of it. Let's say that I have to think for both parties. Sometimes one has to turn disadvantages into advantages, I guess.

I'll comment on Kabocha's name in next chapter, because while I had the idea for the fight since the beginning, I hadn't chosen the name.

Well, that's it for now because I'm trying not to ramble.

Please review!

**Signed reviews:** (I sent you PM's)

Thanks a lot again to **nightchildx, SerbiaTakesCntrl, Katerina Wolffe, DamnBlackHeart ,CinnaStix,Champion of Justice , IssaV **

**FallenAngelFox: **Hi! I tried to send you a PM too but it seems that you have disabled that feature. Thanks a lot for reviewing! Ironically enough, I got a blister three days ago. It's better now. I had the idea since the beginning, but I changed a few things when I wrote it. This was done for something that I'll have to write for next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. See ya!

**bleach101manytimes:** Hi! Yeah, chickenpox isn't nice. I actually got a blister three days ago, irony… Cocoon? Oh, yeah, chapter 13. Well, you can see that they kinda had their appointment. Yeah, I think I'll talk about her name in next chapter. The thing is that I didn't want a nice name. Thanks a lot for reviewing! I hope you liked this! See ya!

**Yoshi Battles: **Hi! I sent you a PM but I'm not sure if you want to keep reading my replies on the story or if you prefer to read it on PM's. I'm glad you're back! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**Alerts/Favorites:**

**Serophia:** Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!

**SilverMistKunoichi:** Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this! See ya!

**Champion of Justice:** Hi again and thanks a lot for adding this to your favorites! See ya!


	16. Shattering the dream

The thing about this chapter was that I practically had the same problem I had with the one where Hayato fought Sayuri. I dislike writing fighting scenes in one go and this is tricky because there are more ninja.

So many interruptions, so many changes of scene…

But I updated twice in a month to celebrate the story's **anniversary**! Yay!

**Replies to reviews, alerts, etc at the end.** Thanks a lot!

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Shattering the dream  
**

_Heaven is close enough to touch when you can erase and rewrite_

* * *

The Konoha ninja tensed when One raised his hand.

"Release!"

There was an explosion on the ground and a putrid sludge covered it. One jumped into it and the sludge attached to his body.

"Come on, ladies! I'm waiting for you!"

"What's wrong? Is it too dirty for you to fight there?" taunted Five. "And you call yourselves kunoichi? Ha!" She moved away in time to avoid a cloud of bugs. "So impatient, Bugboy?" She suddenly collided with a cloud of bugs that were behind her, encasing her.

"Is that substance poisonous?" Hinata asked Sakura.

Five bowed her head. "No, it's not."

Hinata and Sakura turned to see Shino holding Nadeshiko.

"She used Ino's jutsu, didn't she?" said Sakura.

"Yes, it seems that Shino-kun used his bugs to keep Five in one place," said Hinata.

One removed his mask, revealing light green eyes. "Five?"

"One's real name is Kozo," said a possessed Five. "And this woman's name is Kanae. It seems that she helps Kozo, she confuses his opponents so that he can knock them out with just taijutsu. That grime is new, he's going to experiment with it."

"Really?" said Sakura.

"Kanae! Snap out of it!" said Kozo.

"Takeru relies on taijutsu and-"

Nadeshiko suddenly found herself in a crystal box. "What?"

A raindrop fell on her forehead.

"Genjutsu? Release!"

Yamanaka found herself held by Shino. "She used genjutsu in her mind."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It should be," said Nadeshiko. "That was very strange."

"Kanae?" called Kozo.

"I'm fine," said the genjutsu user. She jumped into the grime. "I'll make her pay for making me do this."

Kozo raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"I've been bored and I'm not going to let a third-rate genjutsu user beat me," hissed Kanae.

"I'm talking about the sludge," said Kozo.

"I'll help you with Bubblegum," said Kanae. "I know we've never done this but…"

"It can pay to be innovative," said Kozo. "Ready?"

Kanae performed a few hand seals. "Of course."

A black cloud of bugs went after them, only to be swatted away by tentacles of sludge.

"Like you said, it's not poisonous," said Shino and he nodded at Nadeshiko. "My bugs are only complaining about the smell, but other than that…"

"If that's how he attacks, I'll deal with him," said Sakura.

"I'll back her up," said Hinata.

Sakura and Hinata jumped and began dodging tentacles. As a medic nin, this task proved to be easy for Sakura. Hinata also dodged and tried to get close to Kanae, only to be almost swatted away by one of Kozo's tentacles.

"Should we go after Takeru?" asked Nadeshiko.

"After we release Kiba," said Shino.

"Right," said Nadeshiko.

"Kanae, piggyback," called Kozo and he knelt down so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Release!"

Another explosion and more sludge appeared. Kozo performed hand seals.

A rain of kunai made of sludge went after Shino and Nadeshiko but a dome of kikaichu protected their host and his ally.

Another explosion and more sludge.

A tentacle emerged and caught Kiba and Akamaru. It dragged them towards Kanae and Kozo so Sakura went to pull it. "Let them go!"

Kozo's answer was to send another tentacle towards her, but Sakura dodged it.

"Watch out, Sakura-san!"

A hand of sludge shot out and almost crushes Sakura, but she evaded it in time.

"What should we do?" asked Nadeshiko.

"We aren't as good at dodging as them," said Shino. "But Kozo and Kanae aren't moving. If we take him down, Kanae won't have anyone to protect her and it'll be easier to free Kiba and Akamaru."

"You're right," said Nadeshiko and she formed the hand seals. "Mind-"

It was in that moment that Kanae glanced her way, her hands forming a seal.

.

.

Nadeshiko found herself in the same place where she'd been ambushed.

"Genjutsu again?" she narrowed her eyes. "Release!"

"Nadeshiko! Sayuri-chan!"

Yamanaka Nadeshiko turned around to see a face that she hadn't seen in years.

"Nadeshiko!"

And that voice…

"Nadeshiko!"

Dark hair, pale lavender eyes and high cheekbones.

"Nadeshiko!"

The Yamanaka trembled. "Release!"

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you talking to me?" asked the teenager. "Where's Sayuri-chan?"

"Once I free myself from this, I'll kill you," muttered Nadeshiko.

The teenager gave her a frown. "Byakugan!" He tilted his head in the same way that he used to. "I see nothing wrong."

"Release!"

"I think we should look for Sayuri-chan, she could take a look at you," said the Hyuuga.

"Soujiro wouldn't look like this," said Nadeshiko. "Release!"

Hyuuga Soujiro blurred for a moment before his face changed slightly, before his hair and limbs grew. "Nadeshiko?"

His voice was deeper, more mature.

Yamanaka took a step back.

His expression softened.

"Let's find Sayuri-chan," he said serenely. "She must be with Neji."

Nadeshiko took out a kunai and launched at him with a cry of rage. Soujiro frowned and evaded her deftly.

Left. Right. Left. Right. Jump.

"Someone's very energetic today," said Soujiro. "I'm glad because your taijutsu is lacking."

"Take this!"

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge.

"You should calm down," said Soujiro with a placating hand. He narrowed his eyes. "Is Akira-sensei behind this? Did he tell you to attack me?"

"Release!" Nothing. "Release!"

.

.

"I got her," said Kanae and she performed seals. She waved at Shino. "Come here, Bugboy!"

Kanae performed more seals and a rain of sludge shuriken went after Shino and Nadeshiko. She frowned when they struck down what she supposed were bug clones.

"Our plan's working," muttered Kozo.

"I know," said Kanae. "Are you ready?"

"Release!"

There was another explosion of sludge.

Hinata and Sakura were soaked and they watched as Kiba and Akamaru were pulled towards Kanae and Kozo.

"You want them, right?" said Kanae and she clapped.

Kiba tilted his head. He adopted a stance and turned to his allies. "Tsuga!"

Hinata and Sakura barely dodged in time.

"Your weapons have become ours," said Kozo. "Where's Bugboy?"

"He's hiding," said Kanae. "Judging by the jutsu I used on Nadeshiko, I'd say that he's very close." She glanced Akamaru. "I don't want him to get away but…" Her fingers glowed. "Where are our friends, Akamaru? We need them." She smirked. "We need Shino and Nadeshiko."

Akamaru began sniffing and he whined.

"Of course, the sludge must stink," said Kanae. "Poor thing."

A kunai with an exploding tag was thrown towards Kanae and Kozo, only for it to be deflected by another kunai before a tentacle could try to swat it away.

"Takeru," said Kanae. "What took you so long?"

The gray-eyed man shrugged and he jumped into the sludge. His right hand glowed and he launched towards Sakura.

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge.

Meanwhile, Hinata was busy dodging Kiba and trying to get close to Kozo and Kanae.

Kanae smirked. "We want her alive, remember that," she whispered. "After all, she's a Hyuuga." She performed more seals and Akamaru barked in Shino's direction. "Unfortunately for you, I'm much better than you and Nadeshiko in genjutsu."

"After all, you got the best teacher you could have," said Kozo.

"That's right," said Kanae. "Now, to take care of Bugboy." She whistled. "Akamaru-chaaaan, bring Shino."

Akamaru barked and jumped away, running into the trees.

"What must it be to be hunted by your friends?"

"Who knows?" mused Kozo. "Never been there."

"And I love the idea of forcing Nadeshiko to be a burden again," said Kanae. "She'll pay for entering my mind."

Kozo rolled his eyes and directed his tentacles at Hinata, who barely dodged.

"She's getting tired," commented Kanae. "Her Byakugan must've consumed a good part of her reserves." She frowned. "You can take care of her without my help, right?"

"Of course," said Kozo.

"I'll take some of your sludge," said Kanae.

"I thought you wanted to beat Shino using only genjutsu," said Kozo.

"Even Beni Soubi would have to use other methods before using genjutsu," said Kanae. "Those bugs can be a problem, I need to take care of them."

Meanwhile, Sakura was busy dodging and throwing kunai at Takeru.

A cloud of bugs emerged from the trees and went after the gray-eyed man.

A wall of sludge rose between them and swatted the kikaichu. Takeru smirked slightly and he nodded absently at his allies.

"You're very strong, girl," he told Sakura. "I saw what you did to that tree. What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"I don't recall hearing about you," said Takeru and he dodged what would've been a particularly vicious punch. "You should be famous with that strength of yours…" He smirked mockingly. "Are you sure you want to fight me? Didn't you hear what happened to the midget? You'd die in instants."

"Sayuri-senpai is alive and well," said Sakura, "My chakra control is better than hers was when you ambushed her."

"Is that so?" said Takeru. His hands stopped glowing. "Maybe I should make that be the final blow." And he attempted to kick her, but Sakura dodged and counterattacked. Takeru couldn't dodge in time and her fist did more than graze his leg.

Takeru endured the pain and tried to strike her with his fists. However, Sakura slid backwards to avoid them and counterattacked with a kick that sent Takeru flying.

"Kanae…" murmured Kozo.

"Yeah, yeah…"

A hand of sludge emerged and caught Takeru. Sakura went after him, a fist shooting out and aiming at him. The hand of sludge that held Takeru grew and instead of hitting the orange-haired man, Sakura struck it.

Kozo smirked.

The sludge caught her hand and another tentacle rose that held her and sent her flying away. To the ambusher's disappointment, Sakura reacted in time to land safely.

Not too far from her, Kiba was fighting Hinata using just a kunai.

"Remember not too hurt her too much!" called Kanae after Kiba grazed Hinata's arm and almost stabbed her. She lowered her voice. "Those eyes can be so useful…"

Kozo raised a wall of sludge and Kanae nodded.

"Bugboy's coming back, huh?"

They watched as Akamaru came back, barking loudly. A cloud of bugs followed him and fell on him, absorbing his chakra.

"So he attacked his friend," said Kozo. "What a guy…"

"Maybe he thinks that he can disrupt my jutsu that way," said Kanae. "Come here, Akamaru!"

Tentacles of sludge shot out at the dog and dragged him until he was a few meters away from the ambushers.

More bugs went after them and some of them evaded the tentacles that emerged until they reached Kiba. The Inuzuka tried to swat them away and Hinata took advantage of his distraction to inject him chakra.

"Release!"

"H-Hinata?" Kiba blinked and he glanced around. He covered his nose. "Hey, what…"

"That girl caught you in a genjutsu," said Hinata, "She's got Akamaru."

"What?" Kiba narrowed his eyes at Kanae. "Hey, you! Leave Akamaru alone!" He was about to launch at her when Hinata caught his arm.

"We have to work together," she told him. "Are you okay?"

"This stinks," mumbled Kiba, his face slightly green. "We should've brought Sayuri or Tenten. Anyone with long-range attacks."

"Tenten-san was on a mission and Shino-kun didn't want to risk Sayuri-san's life," Hinata reminded him.

"And all the members of Team Asuma were busy," said Kiba. "I still think we should've brought Sayuri. Itsuki would've protected her at any cost, I'm sure." He snarled. "Anyway, this isn't the time to whine. We've got to free Akamaru from their clutches."

"They use tentacles of sludge to strike," said Hinata. "I think it's a collaboration jutsu."

"Really?"

"Their flow of chakra synchronizes sometimes," said Hinata. "Like when they helped Takeru, the sludge was softer."

Kiba frowned. "Water and Earth jutsu?"

"That's what I think," said Hinata. "Kanae must use Water ninjutsu to make the sludge more liquid."

"I see," said Kiba. "So that guy uses Earth ninjutsu to harden it, ne?"

"Kozo's flow of chakra changed when he tried to hit Sakura-san so I guess that's right," said Hinata.

"If I use Tsuga on them, they might dodge," said Kiba.

"Maybe not," said Hinata. "It seems that they improvised because they've avoided moving."

"But they could use Akamaru as a shield," said Kiba. "I can't, I won't risk hurting Akamaru."

"I could be the bait," said Hinata. "They might send Akamaru after me."

* * *

Daichi punched the wall in frustration. "Those idiots, I can't believe they left me here!"

"Why did you want to go, anyway?" asked Takehiko. "You know that they could've recognized you."

"He wanted to go because he wants to see Sayuri again," teased Kaoru.

"Of course not!" blurted Daichi but he was beet red.

"Do you think Aki-sama or Beni Soubi know?" asked a green-haired girl. "I haven't seen Beni Soubi."

"That's because Kanae tricked her, she's not in Sepia country," said Daichi.

"So that's why she took those lads with her," said Kaoru. "Hey, Maya, I think your cousin wasn't very happy with what happened to her pets."

"You know Atsuko, she loves animals," said the green-haired girl. "Hmm…I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure Junichiro will keep her safe," said Takehiko.

"Yeah…" said Maya, "That guy's tough. I'd hate to fight him." She shivered in a very cute way. "Scaaaaaary…"

* * *

"Looks like we got the same idea, huh?" said Two. "To hide our girls to keep them safe."

"Nadeshiko isn't my girl."

"Right," said Two and he shrugged. "I forgot you have a crush on Sayuri."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"Am I wrong?" Two tilted his head and he removed both his mask and hood. Short, wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes were revealed. He also had two narrow, rectangular tattoos on each side of his face. "By the way, you may call me Junichiro." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "You saw where I hid Atsuko just like I know where you put Nadeshiko." His eyes narrowed. "If you stay away from Atsuko, I'll stay away from Nadeshiko."

"Why should I trust you? You could try to take Nadeshiko as a hostage or attack her to distract me," said Shino.

"Oh, right," said Junichiro. "Well, I had to try." His hands were suddenly engulfed by flames and he launched at Shino.

* * *

Hinata ran towards Kanae, her hand glowing and a Jyuuken stance adopted.

Tentacles of sludge shot out like geysers, trying to capture her but she dodged again and again. She threw kunai at Kanae and Kozo and like she predicted, they blocked them with more sludge.

More kunai, more sludge.

Another set of kunai, more sludge.

And Hinata kept closing in. She watched with satisfaction as her opponents tensed and she took out her hidden weapon. She threw more kunai, but one of them had an exploding tag.

There was a rain of sludge and Kozo raised a wall to protect himself and Kanae.

"Tsuga!"

Kiba spun at a brutal speed and struck the wall, tearing it. Meanwhile, Hinata reached Akamaru and applied the right amount of chakra to disrupt the genjutsu.

Akamaru barked happily at her and licked her face.

"Kiba-kun, it worked!"

"Akamaru!"

Bark.

"Oi, Hinata!" called Kiba, "Should we help Sakura?"

"Kiba-kun, watch out!"

A wave of sludge rose with Kozo and Kanae riding it.

"Not so fast, cutie!" said Kanae. "We aren't done!"

* * *

To Junichiro's disappointment, Shino dodged every punch. There was no way to burn him that way so he shrugged and used another jutsu. A big stream of fire was released from his mouth and he let out a cry of triumph when it hit Shino…or what he supposed was Shino.

The kikaichu that formed the clone were soon incinerated and the ones that escaped buzzed angrily.

"You know," began Junichiro, "I think it's better if I don't kill you. Kanae will give me nightmares if I do that because she wants to fight you."

Behind a tree, Shino frowned.

"But maybe I could convince her to forgive me," said Junichiro and he released another stream of fire where Shino was hidden.

The Aburame jumped away and glared him. "You say she wants to fight me."

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

Junichiro frowned and he went after Shino. "She likes strong opponents, she must've seen something in you," he said casually.

Shino began jumping away, keeping his distance. "She didn't choose me, she was ordered to fight me."

Junichiro sent small fireballs in his direction.

"You weren't in Takeru's team," said Shino. "We didn't have data about a fire user. Even though Takeru has that strange jutsu, he relies on taijutsu to fight and the others were supposed to be taijutsu users."

"That's because I wasn't with them in those occasions," said Junichiro.

Shino nodded and he dodged a set of kunai. "Is Takeru recruiting?"

"That's none of your business!"

There was a crackling sound and Shino turned in time to see Junichiro's tattoos glowing red.

"Katon: Fire bullets!"

Two small projectiles of fire were shot and one of them almost hit Shino, but the Aburame dodged in time.

"You're good at dodging, huh?" commented Junichiro. "But it seems that you're not too fast." His tattoos glowed again.

Couples of bullets were fired and Shino had to dodge again and again, but it was obvious that it was getting harder to evade the ambusher's attacks. He counterattacked with a set of kunai but that only served to delay Junichiro so the Aburame increased his speed.

"How about this?" Junichiro performed hand seals. "Katon: Fire shuriken!"

To Junichiro's disappointment, Shino was far enough to avoid his attack. Then, the ambusher narrowed his eyes and jumped away when a kunai with an exploding tag was thrown at him. He removed his cloak, revealing a dark green shirt with no sleeves and loose, purple pants.

"I'll really have to make it up to Kanae," said Junichiro and he glanced his arms.

The ambusher's arms had small tattoos that resembled an 'X' on each arm.

"Hey, Shino!"

The Aburame glanced back but kept running away.

"I really hope you said goodbye to Sayuri!" said Junichiro, his voice sounding sincere. He raised his arms and his tattoos glowed red. "Katon: Spinning fire bullets!"

Six cross-shaped bullets were shot at Shino with a spinning motion, they were much faster than the previous fire bullets. A set of kunai followed them after a few moments.

Junichiro watched as the first of them hit a branch where Shino had been just a moments ago. A second bullet hit a small cloud of kikaichu and a third collided with a kunai that had an exploding tag. The explosion that followed threw Junichiro backwards, making him lose sight of the rest of the bullets and of Shino.

To Junichiro's relief, he had no significant injuries. He resumed his pursuit, his eyes and ears alert. His focus seemed to be fruitful because he soon noticed something dripping from a branch.

Blood.

The hazel-eyed young man narrowed his eyes and began searching for anything that suggested an easy way to find his opponent. After all, Shino could be using his wound to lure him into a trap. He began walking silently.

His ears tried to pick up any sound but so far…

Junichiro dismissed the trees that were burning because of his jutsu. "Where did he go?" He frowned. He had never been as good at tracking as some of his comrades, like Atsuko. The girl had told him where the net that Shino had tried to use on them was.

Without her help, it would be hard for him to find the Aburame.

Junichiro was sure of something, Shino needed medical attention so his bet was that he'd have to return with his teammates. But maybe, that was what he wanted Junichiro to think. When he had used his fire jutsu, he had been careful with the temperature so that they wouldn't cauterize any wound they could inflict. However, he knew that there was a chance that his opponent had cauterized the wound with a kunai.

Also, he could've been wounded with a kunai instead of with a bullet.

The ambusher shook his head.

How confusing.

So he returned to the branch that had blood dripping from it. Other than that place, he couldn't see more blood. He glanced downwards and began looking for signs of blood on the bushes.

Any clue that he could've missed before.

'_Here'_

So he had hid there for a while.

'_But where are you now?'_

He jumped to a branch and tried to see him.

No signs of him. No signs of traps.

But just to be sure…

The ambusher released a big stream of fire, hoping to force Shino to reveal himself.

Nothing.

"Katon: Fire Bullets!"

He used the same jutsu in different directions.

When that didn't work, he jumped higher until he was at the top of the tree. He released more streams of fire in different directions, burning down trees. A cloud of bugs that had been forming a clone scattered and buzzed angrily, but they stayed away from him.

"If you sent them there, then…" Junichiro's arms glowed. "Katon: Spinning fire bullets!" The bullets were sent in the bugs' opposite direction. "But just to be sure…" The tattoos glowed again and more bullets were released in the direction of the bugs.

To his satisfaction, he soon caught sight of Shino and went after him. "Katon: Spinning fire bullets!"

One of the bullets almost grazed Shino's leg. Junichiro jumped away when Shino threw more kunai at him, followed by a kunai with an exploding tag.

"Katon: Spinning fire bullets!"

Another rain of kunai, but Junichiro replied with his own as he jumped out of the way. A shield of bugs protected Shino from the metallic weapons, but they were soon incinerated when Junichiro released a stream of fire.

Shino kept running. He was close…too close…

More fire.

He frowned. Fire users weren't definitely his favorite people.

Junichiro kept chasing him. Shino hissed when a spinning fire bullet grazed the same arm where he had been injured, but he kept running. He took out something from his pocket and threw it to the ground.

A big, purple smoke invaded the place where Junichiro was and just as he was about to jump upwards, a set of kunai was thrown. The ambusher coughed and decided to take advantage of the smokescreen to follow Shino without giving him his location.

It seemed that his idea worked because every now and then, he saw how sets of kunai were thrown to branches but never to the ground.

Another ball exploded and more purple smoke invaded the area. Junichiro could hear the angry buzz of the kikaichu, but he decided not to use fire jutsu to give his location away. He was sure that Shino was close.

Suddenly, Junichiro's ears caught a different sound. One that was familiar…

Something cold grabbed his feet, pulling him harshly.

"Water?" Junichiro widened his eyes. "But…don't tell me you…"

"Suiton: Suiryudan!"

A giant dragon of water rose and struck Junichiro.

Harshly, without remorse.

Moments later, Aburame Shino pushed up his glasses as his opponent was knocked into a tree. His kikaichu buzzed vindictively and the ones that were close to the ambusher engulfed him, draining his chakra frantically.

"H-How?" asked the ambusher. The kikaichu allowed him to speak, but they kept absorbing his chakra. "How did you know about this small lake?"

"You made us look for you, possibly hoping to tire us or drop our defenses," began Shino. "However, that also helped us to learn more about the geography of this place." He tilted his head. "I won't attack your comrade, she doesn't represent a danger to my squad."

Junichiro widened his eyes and he nodded gratefully.

"And I might let her escape if you answer my questions truthfully."

The kikaichu buzzed.

The ambusher's face darkened.

"Is that a negative?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did Kanae know about me?"

Junichiro sighed, but he nodded. "She's a genjutsu user and she heard that a bug-user might come to investigate. She was interested in you because she can't catch bugs in genjutsu so it'd be a challenge."

"You didn't answer my question," replied Shino. "I want to know why she knew about me, not why she wanted to fight me."

The kikaichu buzzed angrily and increased the speed of chakra absorption.

"I…" Junichiro tilted his head and lowered the tone of his voice. "If I tell you, they'll hurt Atsuko."

"Then, I could take both of you with me," said Shino. "Answer my question."

"This is the first time I've ambushed Konoha ninja," said Junichiro. "We were bored so Kanae-"

"If you don't answer my question, I'll take your…lover to Konoha and she'll be interrogated by Nadeshiko," said Shino. "In case you ignore it, she can be a very vicious kunoichi."

"They wouldn't kill her," pointed out Junichiro. He looked away. "She'd be safer there." He nodded and returned his glance to Shino. "Take her with you. She'll tell you everything, I'm sure."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

After what seemed an eternity, he nodded.

Junichiro sighed. "Thank you."

"Kanae cast a genjutsu on Nadeshiko and she hasn't been able to dispel it. My efforts have been futile too," said Shino. "Do you know a way to free her?"

Junichiro frowned. "If she's having so much trouble, it might not be a genjutsu." He tilted his head. "I'm not sure because I don't understand the theory behind it and much less the practical part, but…it might be a mix of ninjutsu and genjutsu." He shrugged. "I think you should take her to Konoha and let a medic nin take a look at her. Someone who specializes in mind jutsu could be an excellent option."

"Mind jutsu? Why?"

"Kanae's been trying to learn a jutsu that her sensei's been developing," said Junichiro. "I don't know much about it, but I've heard it messes up with your head…I think Atsuko said something about it being activated out of the blue." He shrugged. "I really don't get it too well." He blinked and gave Shino a thoughtful glance. "By the way, you should know that Takeru wants to kill your girl-"

"Sayuri's not my…girl," said Shino.

"The point is that Takeru didn't like to hear that she survived," said Junichiro. "He thinks that his jutsu should be able to kill anyone."

"Do you have spies on Konoha?" asked Shino. He narrowed his eyes when Junichiro hesitated again. "It's important to know, a spy could try to harm Atsuko."

"Well…" said Junichiro. "A few acquaintances go sometimes and they tell us things."

"I want names."

"Daichi, Kaoru and Takehiko."

The kikaichu buzzed angrily.

"Daichi?"

"He was the one who told us that you have a crush on Sayuri."

Shino scowled. "Daichi…" His hands twitched and he felt pain on his wounded arm. "So that's why…" Had Itsuki told Daichi many things about Sayuri? He gave Junichiro a very dark glare. "You came with Takeru because you know about her chakra affinity." The kikaichu that were on Junichiro's body rattled their wings angrily.

Junichiro grimaced. He muttered to no one in particular. "Someone tell me I haven't been like this with Atsuko."

"You haven't."

Junichiro widened his eyes.

Before Shino could react, he was struck hard by a big stone snake that emerged beneath him in a very swift motion.

Rocks rose and they fell like a rain onto the kikaichu, causing them to scatter.

Shino cursed and the kikaichu beneath his skin hummed. He narrowed his eyes when a hooded figure emerged from the trees. Her face was covered by a pale blue mask with two vertical marks down the cheeks.

"Aburame Shino?"

The voice belonged to a mature woman.

Junichiro glanced her. "B-Beni Soubi…"

The woman performed seals and quicksand formed beneath Junichiro to get rid of the kikaichu before returning her glance to Shino. "You're smart, as expected of an Aburame." She tilted her head. "You're wounded…" She smirked. "I need a guinea pig and I think you're an excellent choice." She snapped her fingers. "Hold him."

* * *

"Hinata!"

Kiba snarled as he watched a tentacle of sludge throw Hinata to the air. He jumped and was able to catch her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes but…" Hinata winced. She pointed at her leg. "I can't move it very well…the tentacle gripped it too hard." She deactivated her Byakugan. "And…"

Kiba nodded at her and gave her a chakra pill. He turned his glance to Sakura. "Hey, Hinata's hurt!"

But Sakura was quite busy dodging kunai of sludge and Takeru's occasional attacks. Even though the orange-haired man was wounded, his allies used the sludge to move him.

Takeru raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're also a medic nin…irony…" He smirked and he nodded at Kanae. The sludge around his wounded leg hardened and it glowed purple. "That will do…" He launched at Sakura. "I'll have to knock you out, Bubblegum!"

Sakura sidestepped him and tried to kick him again, only to be held by a tentacle of sludge and thrown away. She landed again on her feet and ran towards Kiba and Hinata to fulfill her duty as a medic nin when a wall of sludge rose.

"Where are you going?" called Kozo. Then, he sent a rain of sludge kunai towards the rest of her team.

Kiba jumped away with Hinata in her arms and Akamaru barked at him in time to let him know of a sneaky tentacle. But more tentacles began attacking, courtesy of Kozo. Meanwhile, Kanae kept attacking Sakura while Takeru tried to hit her.

Sakura spun and almost hit Takeru but another tentacle saved him once again so she decided to go after Kanae. However, the ambusher locked glances with her and caught her in a genjutsu to confuse her. Unlike the previous illusion she had used on Sakura, this one wasn't so powerful so the medic nin had no trouble dispelling it.

"Watch out, Sakura!"

Takeru surprised her with a jump side kick that she barely dodged. Takeru followed her and began an alternate succession of high and low kicks with his healthy leg.

Kanae tapped Kozo's shoulder. A moment later, they were performing hand seals.

Sakura felt herself sink so she applied chakra to get out, but a couple of tentacles emerged and tried to hit her. She glared Kozo.

"We ambush, remember?"

Takeru almost connected a punch, but Kiba sent kunai in his direction. Sakura sent him a quick, grateful glance. She was pleased to see that he was giving Hinata a piggyback ride while Akamaru tried to reach her.

"How meddlesome…" said Kozo and he raised a tentacle. He performed hand seals and it began spinning, until it resembled a drill.

Kiba jumped again with Hinata and he kept dodging. "If this keeps going on, we won't last."

Akamaru barked, but Kiba didn't react in time to avoid a very solid tentacle that emerged below him and punched him in his gut. Kozo took advantage of that and began punching him repeatedly with another tentacle.

"Kiba!"

To Sakura's frustration, the sludge was too sticky. No matter how much chakra she applied, she could barely move her feet. She winced when Takeru kicked her hard and then, hit her with his elbow.

"Cowards!" she spat.

Kozo chuckled. "We ambush, remember? We've been working on tiring all of you…"

Kanae shrugged. "That's how things work, Bubblegum." She watched Hinata and Akamaru ask Kiba about his condition.

A tentacle rose.

"Boring…" the genjutsu user called. "I expected stronger opponents…these ones are boring." She glanced Kiba. "Such a pity…you're a hottie…"

Kozo rolled his eyes. "Just finish him off, we'll find another one for you." He performed hand seals and Hinata and Akamaru were dragged away from Kiba. "There, Hyuuga is far enough."

Kanae sighed and the tentacle that she raised began spinning. "Such a pity…"

Takeru nodded. He smirked at Sakura. "Like I promised..." His hands glowed purple and worms emerged from his fingers. "…the final blow…" He pulled back his fist.

Kozo tilted his head.

"Finish them off."

The drilling tentacle went towards Kiba.

A fist with glowing worms went towards Sakura.

"Kaiten!"

"Fuuton: Whirlwind!"

Kiba was never happier to see Neji.

Sakura glanced Midori with awe after a strong gust of wind blew Takeru away.

Kanae gripped Kozo's shoulders. "Another Hyuuga?"

Kozo gritted his teeth. "And a mantis…"

Takeru widened his eyes and a maniac smile appeared on his face. "Sayuri is here!"

Midori descended to Sakura's feet. "Don't move." She began blowing around the medic nin.

Kanae frowned. She raised her hand.

An exploding tag was thrown towards the genjutsu user, courtesy of Neji. Kozo barely raised a thick wall in time.

Midori tilted her head and hopped onto Sakura's head. "There you go."

"Thanks."

Sakura jumped away and ran towards Neji and Kiba. "Where's Sayuri-senpai?"

Midori tilted her head. "She's busy…we met this guy and she stayed with this other guy and...long story…"

A tentacle went after them but Midori left Sakura's head and raised her forelegs. She spun and her forelegs glowed. "Wind scythes!"

The tentacle was cut in many pieces.

Another one rose, but this one was more liquid.

"Don't make me laugh," spat the mantis and she dealt with the new tentacle. "I can cut earth and water. I'm Ito Sayuri's most powerful summon." She released another gust of wind towards Takeru, sending him crashing towards a tree. "My name is Midori."

Kiba rubbed his head. "No wonder Shino likes her, she's strong."

Neji nodded at him and then, he turned his glance to his cousin. "Are you okay, Hinata-sama? You seem winded."

"I can't walk, my leg's injured, but I'm fine."

Midori and Sakura went with her. The mantis poked her as Sakura began healing her. "Where's Shino?"

Hinata frowned. "I don't know…"

* * *

Aburame Shino opened his eyes.

"You're awake."

He glanced the woman before him and then, inspected his surroundings. "Release!"

Aburame Kabocha raised an eyebrow. "It seems that the chicken pox was worse than I thought."

"Release!"

Kabocha sighed. "I'll call Sayuri."

"Release!"

Kabocha shook her head at him and left the room, just to return a couple of minutes later with Sayuri.

"…he's confused…" he heard his mother whisper.

"Shino-kun? How are you feeling?" asked Sayuri. She approached him and gave him a worried glance. "Shino-kun?"

"Release!"

Sayuri frowned. "Why are you doing that?"

"It's like you think that you're caught in a genjutsu," said Kabocha. "Did you have nightmares, son?"

"You aren't real," said Shino with a dark glare.

Kabocha glared him back. "You dare to glare your own mother?"

"You're not my mother," said Shino and he narrowed his eyes at Sayuri. "And you're not Sayuri."

"You're worse than I thought," said Kabocha. "Can you fix him, Sayuri?"

"He's not a toy," said the medic nin. "But I really hope that you do something about that Hanako girl."

"I'll have a nice chat with her," promised Kabocha.

Shino frowned. "Junichiro said that this was a mix of ninjutsu and genjutsu."

"Who's Junichiro?" asked Sayuri.

"A fire user that I defeated," said Shino. "So, how do I escape from this illusion?"

"Shino…" Kabocha shook her head.

"Why don't you take a bath? It makes wonders," said Sayuri.

"I have to give it to Beni Soubi, this jutsu is impressive."

Sayuri placed a hand on his forehead. "Who's Beni Soubi?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Shino.

"Shino," began Kabocha, "You slept for days after Hanako infuriated your kikaichu." She tilted her head. "And you have chicken pox."

Shino sighed. "My kikaichu are quiet, it's obvious that this is a genjutsu."

"Itsuki is taking care of them with Shibi-sama's help," said Sayuri.

"You're supposed to be terrified of my mother," said Shino. "And you aren't."

"Shino-kun…" Sayuri sighed and she gave Kabocha a sad glance. "He's worse than we thought. He should rest." She returned her glance to Shino and caressed his hand. "Take a bath. I'm sure that'll help you."

Shino glared her.

"And you criticize Kiba-kun?" Sayuri pecked him. Shino raised an eyebrow. "Take a bath." Her hands glowed. "Or I'll tie you with my strings."

"Pervert."

Shino had to give it to Beni Soubi, the fake Sayuri's reaction was very convincing. He raised an eyebrow. "You're not real." He focused. "Release!"

Nothing.

"Why do you keep insisting that we're not real?" asked Kabocha.

"You're not going to fool me," said Shino, glaring her. "You're not my mother."

"That's it, you're taking a bath now," said Sayuri and she blushed. "I'll go downstairs with your father. I hope that when I come back, you remember what happened."

"My memories…memories and logic…" murmured Shino. "So that must be how it works…"

.

.

"What a stubborn person," muttered Beni Soubi. She tilted her head and she took out a green tag that she placed on Shino's forehead.

.

.

"Maybe we should ask Tsunade-sama for help," said Kabocha. "Sayuri's right, anyway…take a bath."

"No," said Shino. "I don't care if this is an illusion, I'm not going to undress." He took the blanket and covered himself with it before he got up. "Nothing you say will convince me."

Sayuri let out a frustrated sigh and approached him. "How about something I do?" She caressed his face, being careful not to touch his blisters and she sighed again when he stiffened. "I think you could eat some chocolate cookies I baked earlier."

Shino glanced her hand for a moment before he removed it. "You're not Sayuri. Don't touch me."

.

.

"He keeps resisting," said Beni Soubi and she tapped Shino's forehead. "Something unexpected might convince you…and maybe I should make you forget a few things…"

.

.

Shino winced.

Sayuri frowned. "Are you okay?" She caressed his cheek. "Maybe you should rest."

"Don't touch me."

Sayuri rolled her eyes at him. "How can we convince you that this is real?"

Shino glared her, but he winced again.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Shino's lips parted. "I was…"

Blurry images appeared on his mind. He shook his head. "This isn't real, this isn't real…"

"Shino-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Shino turned around to see Itsuki, followed by a cloud of kikaichu. He was about to poke him when Sayuri intervened. "He's still got some blisters, don't touch him."

"Meanie! You're touching his face, Sayuri-chan!"

Shino removed her hand from his cheek.

"Your bugs are weird, Shino-chan!" said Itsuki and he hopped onto Sayuri's head. "They also told me that you liked my house. Maybe I can convince Misao-chan to let me invite you…" He hopped. "I could defeat her in poker."

Shino called his kikaichu, but they remained deaf to his orders.

Itsuki tilted his head at him. "They like me more! I've become their favorite bug!" He raised his foreleg. "I'm awesome or what?"

* * *

"What should we do?" Kanae asked Kozo. "I can't fight a Hyuuga and a bug. Plus, our attacks are useless against that mantis."

Kozo frowned. "He's a Hyuuga and on top of that, he seems to be in perfect in condition. Engaging him in combat would be suicidal."

Kanae glared Neji. "Takeru could deal with him but we need to do something about the bug."

"We need Junichiro," said Kozo. "Find him, Kanae."

"The mantis would go after me," replied the genjutsu user. "She'll kill me."

"She can't go after both of us," said Kozo. "Run and I'll distract her." He took something out from his cloak. "10, 9, 8, 7…"

Meanwhile, Sakura was healing Kiba.

"Could you check Akamaru? I think he's hurt."

"Sure."

"I'm glad that you sent that message to Tsunade-sama, you were obviously in trouble," commented Neji.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba. "I thought she sent you because she was worried."

BOOM!

A huge wave of sludge rose and threatened to fall over the Konoha ninja.

Midori's forelegs glowed and she spun quickly.

A strong whirlwind struck the wave and sent it backwards.

Still, Kanae had enough time to leave Kozo and she ran away as quickly as she could. Her relief lasted a few seconds before someone kicked her hard out of the blue. Before she knew what was happening, an arm was wrapped around her neck and a glowing hand appeared before her throat, making Kanae shiver.

Cold.

"Wind jutsu," said a female voice. "Move and I'll slit your throat before you can even blink."

Kanae froze in place. "Wind jutsu?"

"Nice!" A young man with maroon hair tied into a ponytail emerged from the trees. He carried a sword. "You caught one of them, Sayuri-san!"

"Sayuri?" repeated Kanae.

"Mantises are ambush predators," said Sayuri. "Where's Shino? Where's Nadeshiko?"

"I don't know," admitted Kanae. "Shino left with Nadeshiko and we were too busy with Hyuuga, Eyecandy and Bubblegum to go after them."

Strings were wrapped around her throat and they glowed threateningly.

"Walk," said Sayuri. "Noriyuki-san, I think we should return with Neji. He might be able to find Shino and Nadeshiko."

The anteater summoner nodded and he kept a close eye on Kanae. "Don't even think about escaping. Sayuri-san will be alert."

Kanae closed her eyes in frustration.

Soon, they returned and Kanae shook her head at Kozo. Takeru grinned maniacally. He launched at Sayuri but a gust of wind from Midori blew him away once again. The orange-haired man got up and was about to run when a tentacle stopped him.

"What are you doing? I want to finish her off!"

"Are you blind? They've got Kanae!"

* * *

Shino winced and pushed Sayuri away from him.

"Meanie! Why did you do that to Sayuri-chan?"

"He's confused, Itsuki," said Sayuri. "He thinks that this isn't real. He thinks that someone caught him in a genjutsu."

Itsuki hopped onto Shino's head. "Silly Shino-chan! I'm real!" Poke. "I can be imitated but no one can ever be my equal in greatness!" He went back with Sayuri and pecked her. "But maybe you should stay like that because I don't like it when Sayuri-chan pecks you!"

"Itsuki!"

"You've pecked my son? You didn't mention that," said Kabocha. She tilted her head. "Itsuki, come with me. I'd like you to tell me a few things."

"But, but I want to stay with Shino-chaaaan!" The mantis poked Sayuri. "I bet I can help him! I'm not easy to forget!"

Shino frowned, he was about to say something when he felt as if someone was pulling his hair.

"Are you okay, Shino-kun?"

Shino stumbled, but Sayuri hugged him. "Maybe you should sleep a bit more."

"I'll take Itsuki with me," said Kabocha. "Come with me, Itsuki. You promised to play poker with me."

"Aww…"

"Go with her, Shino needs to rest."

"If you peck him, I won't share my cookies with you."

Sayuri sighed. She turned to Shino and hugged him again. "You'll be fine."

Shino stiffened. "Let me go."

"No, you're very warm," said Sayuri and she pecked him, making him stiffen. "Did you dream of me?"

Shino raised an eyebrow. Was something wrong? The memories of the ambushers were fading and they didn't make sense anymore. He tried to recall them but he couldn't so he focused on something else. "Our appointment…you were scared of me…"

"Our appointment? We had to postpone it because you got sick," said Sayuri. "We'll go out when you get better." She pecked him again. "I think you had a nightmare." Peck. "But at least I know that I was in your dreams."

"Let me go," said Shino tiredly. "This isn't real."

.

.

"What's wrong, Beni Soubi?" asked Junichiro after eating a chakra pill.

"This boy is too stubborn," said Beni Soubi. "But he's giving in." She glanced the kikaichu. "They aren't attacking because he's comfortable." She hummed. "I need to make him more docile…"

.

.

"Shino-kun, you should rest," said Sayuri and she led him to his bed. "Sleep, I'll stay to take care of you."

"Leave me alone, you're not Sayuri," replied Shino tiredly. "Nothing is real."

Sayuri sighed. "I think you'll forgive me." A pretty shade of pink tinged her cheeks. "I really hope you can forgive me for doing this."

Shino tensed and was about to push her away when she pulled him and kissed his lips.

She kissed his lips and time froze.

* * *

"She's a genjutsu user, we must be careful with her," said Kiba. "Her name's Kanae."

Neji nodded and he struck her. "There." He ignored Kozo's cry of indignation.

Kiba glanced Noriyuki. "By the way, who are you?"

"My name's Noriyuki," said the anteater summoner. "Kanae told us that she ignores where Shino-kun and Nadeshiko-san went."

"Nadeshiko was caught in a genjutsu," said Kiba. "Shino took her away but he didn't come back."

"I see…"

"Anyway, we took down Three, Fifteen and Kanae," said Kiba. He grinned wolfishly. "With your help, we'll be able to capture Takeru and the other guy."

"His name's Kozo," said Hinata.

Kiba nodded at her. "I'm glad Sayuri brought Midori, she's very strong."

Bark.

"Right, I guess it's easy to understand why Midoriko admires her so much," said Kiba. "But she must be careful with the fire user, he left with Three."

"Fire user?" Noriyuki frowned. "He could be a problem."

Neji spoke, his Byakugan activated. "I found Shino and Nadeshiko."

"As expected of Neji-kun," said Noriyuki. "Where are they?"

"Neji?" called Sayuri. "Is something wrong?"

Beni Soubi, Junichiro and a cloaked figure with a white mask emerged from the forest. Junichiro's rescuers carried Shino and Nadeshiko and it was obvious that Beni Soubi had a death grip on the Aburame.

"T-Those liars!" spat Kiba. "Those cheaters! They've got Shino!"

"And Nadeshiko-san," added Noriyuki.

"The guy that isn't carrying Nadeshiko seems hurt," commented Sakura. "I think he's Two."

"I agree," said Hinata, "Given his height…" She nodded. "Besides, the other guy's cloak is different."

"They've got Shino…" hissed Midori. "That woman is dead."

"Don't do anything," said Sayuri. "Neji?"

"I think they're caught in a genjutsu," said Neji. "But I'm not sure because the way the chakra is flowing is strange, even for a genjutsu."

"But why aren't the kikaichu attacking?" asked Sayuri. "Aren't they supposed to protect Shino?"

"I don't know," said Neji. "But he seems comfortable." He tilted his head. "On the other hand, Nadeshiko-san is distressed."

Behind her mask, Beni Soubi glared Kozo and Takeru.

"Idiots…how pathetic…"

Kozo glared his own feet.

Takeru gritted his teeth.

"Pathetic…" she hissed.

"Hey, you!" called Kiba. "Release them!"

"Why would I want to do that?" said Beni Soubi and she caressed Shino's cheek mockingly. "He's having sweet dreams."

.

.

"Was that real enough for you?"

No response.

Shino could still feel her warm breath on his lips.

"Shino-kun?"

And that lovely blush…it had to be real…

"Are you okay?"

Ba-dump. His heart thumped so loudly that it was a miracle that she hadn't noticed.

"Why don't you tell me about that dream you were having?"

Shino parted his lips when he stopped.

A torrent of blurry images began appearing on his head.

"Naruto…"

"Yes? What is it with Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto…sent us to Sepia country."

"Why would he do that?"

Shino frowned. "Because he was…he is…Hokage?"

Sayuri placed a hand on his forehead. "Tsunade-sama is still the Hokage." She lowered her hand until it caressed his cheek. "You need to rest." She pecked him. "Keep talking." Peck. "Did you take me with you to Sepia country?"

Shino was about to shake his head when he stopped. "I…I don't remember…" His frown deepened. "But I remember that you were avoiding me."

Sayuri pecked him and made him sit on his bed. "Tell me more…"

"Our appointment was a fiasco…" muttered Shino. "And I found you having dango with Shikamaru, you seemed very happy."

"Shikamaru-kun?"

"Itsuki was there and he said that he approved of him," said Shino and his eyebrow twitched.

"You were having weird dreams, Shino-kun." Sayuri poked him gently and Shino glared her. "Why would I be with Shikamaru-kun? I barely know him." She smiled at him. "Did you miss me?"

"W-What?"

Shino tried to convince himself that he didn't stutter. What was wrong with him?

"You said that I was avoiding you."

"You fled every time I tried to talk to you and you no longer…" Shino shook his head.

"What's wrong?"

"You were terrified of my kikaichu so you…" Shino gave her an odd glance. "You didn't want to poke me or peck me…you didn't want to touch me…" He lowered his voice. "You were acting like everyone else…"

.

.

"Shino-kun is having sweet dreams," said Beni Soubi mockingly. "He doesn't want to wake up." She caressed his cheek again and smirked. "The poor boy was so stressed…I'm just helping him."

"What did you do to him?" demanded Midori. "Release him!"

"Why would I want to lose a guinea pig?" said Beni Soubi. "Besides, he's a valuable hostage." She tilted her head. "We'll exchange Nadeshiko for Kanae, but Shino stays with me."

"Release him, old hag!" demanded Kiba.

Akamaru barked.

"We surpass you in numbers and we also have two medic nins with us," said Neji. "Release them and we-"

"Forget it," said Beni Soubi. "You'll give us Kanae in exchange for Nadeshiko." She turned her head to Takeru. "Leave while you can, you're easy to track."

"I have to kill my prey," replied Takeru. "She survived! I must-"

"Leave," said Beni Soubi. "It's an order."

Takeru gritted his teeth but nodded.

"You aren't going anywhere," said Midori and she launched at him.

"If you hurt him, I'll hurt Shino!" threatened Beni Soubi as she held a kunai before the Aburame's throat.

The mantis stopped in midair and she returned with Sayuri.

"There, small bug," said Beni Soubi and she tilted her head. "Return to your world." She pressed the kunai against Shino's throat until a fine string of blood appeared. "Or he dies."

Midori hopped onto Sayuri's head. "What should I do?"

"I have more than enough chakra," said Sayuri. "I can use wind jutsu without disturbing that thing."

"Rescue him," said Midori. "He's my human."

"I know."

Midori hopped and she glanced Beni Soubi. "Listen well, human," she began, "If you break our deal, I'll come back to hunt you."

"I'm trembling."

Midori hopped and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A bug in love with a human," muttered Beni Soubi and she shook her head. "Then again, he's an Aburame…"

.

.

"So you were having a nightmare," said Sayuri and she embraced Shino. "Like I would want to stay away from you…" Shino tensed when he felt her sigh against his neck. "Did you miss me?"

No response.

She kissed his cheek.

"Did you miss me, Shino-kun? Did you miss me in your dream?"

"Yes."

Shino could barely believe the sincerity of his answer.

'_Wrong! Wrong! Fake! Wake up!'_

He stood up abruptly.

That sounded like…like…

Before he could react, Sayuri kissed his lips again.

.

.

Beni Soubi tapped Shino's head. "There, there…"

"What are you doing to him?"

"I'm just helping him to relax," said Beni Soubi. "Kozo, have you seen Yasushi?"

"No."

"He was supposed to come and be your backup," said Beni Soubi. "Unless…"

Sayuri and Noriyuki exchanged glances.

"I see," said Beni Soubi. "So you must've met him." She pressed the kunai against Shino's throat. "Don't even think about using him as a hostage."

"What should we do, Beni Soubi?" asked Kozo after examining Junichiro. "We need Kanae."

"I know." Beni Soubi nodded at the man beside Junichiro.

The man remained immobile. He spoke with a voice that was obviously fake. "There's a problem…they've got another ally."

Sayuri clenched her fists. _'How did he find him?'_

"Where?" demanded Beni Soubi.

"Three o'clock."

A man with black, spiky hair emerged from the trees. He narrowed his emerald green eyes at Beni Soubi. "Release Nadeshiko-chan."

"Oh, him?" said Beni Soubi. She rolled her eyes.

"Release them," said Kido Akira. "I'll give you that Kanae girl in exchange for Nadeshiko-chan and Shino-kun."

"Two for the price of one?" Beni Soubi laughed.

"Shino-kun is the Aburame heir," said Akira.

Beni Soubi's laughter ceased at once. "You're lying."

"No, he's not," said Kiba. "And you don't want to mess up with Aburame-sama's son, she'll kill you."

Sayuri nodded. "She's scary."

"And Shibi-sama's even stronger," said Akira. "We'll exchange your girl for them."

Beni Soubi scowled.

Kozo frowned. "I think they're telling the truth." He snarled. "The guy with the dog doesn't know how to lie."

"And on top of that, Hinata-sama is the Hyuuga heiress," said Akira. "Not to mention that Neji-kun is the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan."

Junichiro widened his eyes.

"My mom's the Inuzuka matriarch," said Kiba.

"What kind of person sends a team with so many heirs?" muttered Beni Soubi.

"You don't want three clans that specialize in tracking to go after you," said Akira.

"Beni Soubi?" called Kozo.

Beni Soubi glanced the man who carried Nadeshiko.

"I think he's right," said the masked man.

"Two for the price of one…" Beni Soubi glared Akira. "You meddling idiot…" She shook her head. "Very well…"

Hinata and Kiba exchanged relieved glances.

"We'll give you Nadeshiko first," said Beni Soubi. "Give us Kanae and I'll give you Nadeshiko."

"What? You said-"

"Deal," said Akira.

"Are you out of your mind?" snapped Sayuri. "They'll take Shino-kun with them!"

Kiba intervened. "We won't abandon Shino! I know you don't like him, but if you think that we-"

"Silence," said Akira curtly. "Shino-kun has his bugs, but Nadeshiko-chan has no one to protect her."

"We have more advantages than them," replied Neji. "Sayuri and Noriyuki defeated one of their own. Takeru is far away and the ones that remain are injured or tired enough for us to defeat. I think-"

"No," said Akira. "You may be a jounin, but I'm in charge of this mission, Neji-kun."

"Are you sure? Because Kiba said that they didn't send any message," said Neji.

"Is that true, sensei?" demanded Sayuri.

Neji glared Akira. "You deceived Noriyuki so that he could unknowingly lie to our faces without us suspecting you, didn't you?"

"Akira-san used me?"

"I was worried, they hadn't returned and I-"

"And you even criticized Shino-kun!"

"And I was right in doing so," said Akira. "He just became a jounin and Tsunade-sama sent him to-"

"Stop criticizing him!" Sayuri turned to Neji. "Neji..."

"We're in charge of the negotiations now," said the Hyuuga. He nodded at Noriyuki and the anteater summoner held Kanae so that Sayuri could poke her with a senbon.

"You can't do that!" replied Akira. "You're not-"

"You're not in charge of any mission and we share the rank," interrupted Neji coldly. "Tsunade-sama won't be happy when she learns that you deceived a jounin and two tokujo to lure them out of the village."

"Neji-kun!"

"Neji-kun's right," said Noriyuki.

"And we'll follow him," said Sayuri.

"You heard her," said Kiba.

Hinata and Sakura nodded fiercely.

Beni Soubi bristled. "Are you going back on our deal?"

"Two for the price of one," said Neji. "Hand over Nadeshiko-san in this moment. Then, we'll exchange Kanae for Shino."

Kiba and Hinata nodded.

"No."

"Then, you leave us with no choice but to attack you," said Neji and he adopted a fighting stance.

"And you won't try to kill Shino-kun if you don't want a whole clan after you," added Sayuri. "That means, I can bring Midori-san back and-"

"You dare to challenge me?" hissed Beni Soubi.

Kozo widened his eyes. Junichiro winced. The man who carried Nadeshiko shifted.

"When you lie broken at my feet, you will learn not to try to outsmart me," said Beni Soubi.

"You can't defeat all of us," said Neji. "This is your last chance to do the best thing for you."

Kozo glanced Beni Soubi questioningly.

"I can kill the boy," said Beni Soubi. "You'll have to return to Konoha to tell his parents about us." She smirked below the mask. "And the only one who's in condition to track us is you, child."

Junichiro nodded. "We'll leave this place and you won't be able to find us ever again."

"Not to mention that I'll get rid of any bug that Shino put on us," said Beni Soubi. She cut Shino's cheek and wiped away the blood with her thumb. "Maybe I should cut a bit lower…" The kunai slid towards his throat.

"Neji?" called Sayuri.

"Why aren't his bugs attacking her?" murmured Neji.

Beni Soubi tilted her head. "He's too comfortable, that's why." She caressed Shino's cheek. "He's so happy in the reality I constructed for him, that he doesn't want me to end it. If they attack me, he'll suffer physically and mentally."

"What?"

"I don't want to give him back to you because he's my guinea pig," said Beni Soubi. "He resisted in the beginning but now…he wants me to keep him dreaming…" She poked his cheek with the kunai, drawing more blood. "He's so happy that I could disfigure him and he wouldn't feel a thing because for him, his real body is in the dream…"

Neji clenched his fists. "That explains the strange flow of chakra…" He turned to Sayuri. "Shino is the priority, Nadeshiko-san will be easier to release."

"You can't abandon Nadeshiko-chan!" replied Akira. "Sayuri-chan, she's your teammate, you can't let Neji-"

"Don't blame this on Neji," snapped Sayuri. "It's not his fault that Nadeshiko somehow convinced-"

"You were plotting with Nadeshiko-chan, don't forget it," said Akira.

Sayuri widened her eyes before glaring him.

"Besides, that person could use the same jutsu on her," said Akira. "You know that Nadeshiko-chan would jump at the chance of having Soujiro alive and-"

"Shino's more important," said Neji. "He's more important for the village."

"What?"

"He's the Aburame heir," said Sayuri. "He's Kiba-kun and Hinata-sama's friend." She tilted her head. "He's also my friend and Midori-san's human."

"You can't sacrifice Nadeshiko-chan to obey that mantis!"

"It's got nothing to do with that!"

Neji nodded solemnly. "Be glad that you're not the one who's making the choice."

Sayuri nodded at him.

"You're okay with this? Are you okay with my arrangements?" asked Neji quietly.

Sayuri nodded.

"But I'm not!" said Akira, "You can't…Sayuri-chan? Sayuri-chaaaaan!"

Sayuri had launched at Beni Soubi as fast as she could. Glowing strings emerged from her fingers almost automatically and they attacked her, but Beni Soubi dodged. However, the older woman wasn't fast enough to dodge a punch.

While Kozo watched in shock as Beni Soubi fell with Shino, Neji ran and aimed for the man who carried Nadeshiko. But the man dodged deftly again and again. Kozo reacted and used tentacles to hold Sayuri for a moment before the mantis summoner cut them with her strings almost automatically.

Junichiro threw kunai at Neji, but the Hyuuga evaded his attack and applied chakra to increase his speed. He knocked his target and snatched Nadeshiko from his arms. With his Byakugan, he watched as Sayuri failed to retrieve Shino because Kido Akira struck her on the back of her neck, just as she tied the Aburame with her strings.

Beni Soubi smirked below the mask. "Foolish children."

.

.

'_Wroooooooooong!'_

Shino pushed Sayuri away from him.

"Did I scare you?"

Shino frowned. "I…I heard…"

"I see…you don't like me back…" Sayuri sighed. "I guess I must leave. Maybe I should go to see Neji and-"

"No." Shino frowned at his own impulsiveness. "Stay. I'm just…confused…I was hearing voices and…"

"Sleep and we'll talk about this later," said Sayuri and she pecked him before she untied her braid.

"Sayuri?"

"Yes?"

"Do you-"

"Sleep," said Sayuri and she pushed him gently so that he rested his head on his pillow. She hugged him. "Sleep. Just relax."

.

.

"Why did you do that?"

Neji gave Akira his trademark glare and he put Nadeshiko on the ground. "We had them and you…"

"I thought you were going to sacrifice her," said Akira and he put Sayuri beside his other student. "You kept saying that Shino-kun was more important and-"

"It was a ruse, she was supposed to distract them so that I could rescue Nadeshiko-san…Sayuri won't forgive you for this," said Neji and he deactivated his Byakugan. "She'll hate you if something happens to Shino." He folded his arms. "She didn't want to get close to his bugs, but she did. Her efforts were in vain thanks to you." He shook his head. "She's scared of them, that's why she paid more attention to them than to her surroundings."

Kiba glared Akira hatefully and he gave Neji a questioning glance.

"I'll explain later," said the Hyuuga. "At least we still have Kanae."

.

.

Shino opened his eyes.

His kikaichu buzzed in greeting.

Kabocha nodded at him.

"Mother…"

"You look better," said Kabocha. "I convinced Sayuri to go home, she needed to rest."

"Of course," said Shino. "She-"

'_Wroooooooong!'_

"Is something wrong, son?"

"I…" Shino shook his head and got up. He glanced around. "My room…"

"You still seem confused," commented Kabocha. "By the way, I talked with Hanako." Pause. "I think she'll start avoiding you from now on and she sends her apologies."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you glad?"

Shino nodded.

"I think no one will try to hurt Sayuri ever again," said Kabocha. "Yasunori spread some rumors about us becoming best friends." Pause. "Besides, she'll be our guest of honor during a dinner that I'll organize once you make a full recovery."

'_Wake up!'_

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear what my kikaichu said?" asked Shino.

"They're silent." Kabocha tilted her head. "Maybe you should rest a bit more."

.

.

"Ouch…"

"I'm sorry, but I had to wake you," Neji told Sayuri and he rubbed the back of her neck. "A trick that I learned…"

Sayuri nodded and she glanced around frantically. She clenched her fists when she saw Beni Soubi carrying Shino.

"I'm sorry," muttered Akira.

"Sensei…" Sayuri shook her head. She turned to Neji. "What now?"

"We take one of them down," said Neji. "We're in better condition than Shino's squad, we must let them rest while they try to heal Nadeshiko-san." Sakura nodded at him. "Noriyuki, you'll fight the masked guy."

Noriyuki nodded.

Kozo tilted his head.

Beni Soubi frowned. There was something strange…

"Akira-sensei, stay with them to protect them," said Neji. "Don't try anything." He nodded at Sayuri.

And so, Neji launched at Junichiro while Sayuri attacked Kozo. Noriyuki glanced them with awe and he joined the battle. "One would think that they can communicate telepathically."

Beni Soubi shook her head and threw a set of kunai towards Sayuri, but the medic nin used wind jutsu to deflect them and kicked Kozo away. Neji thrust his palm forward at Junichiro's chest but the fire user activated his tattoos instinctively. Luckily, the Hyuuga reacted in time and evaded his counterattack.

"You know, Shino was more of a challenge," said Junichiro tauntingly.

Neji almost snorted. "Your tricks to anger me won't work." And he closed in. Junichiro took out a kunai, but Neji disarmed him soon. The Hyuuga smirked. "You are in my field of divi-" Neji had to jump away to dodge a big spike of stone that emerged out of the blue.

"I'm still here, child," said Beni Soubi, annoyed. "You'll pay for ignoring me after challenging me." She cut Shino's cheek again. "Junichiro, switch with…" She tilted her head. "His codename will be Delta. Switch with Delta."

Junichiro obeyed her a bit too eagerly. However, he was almost slashed by Noriyuki. "That was close." He took out a chakra pill and ate it. "Let's see what you can do." His fists were engulfed by fire and he tried to punch Noriyuki, but the anteater summoner kept him at bay with his sword.

.

.

"…that's his favorite, you know," Kabocha told Sayuri. "I'll give you the recipe one of these days."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"He loves winter melon," commented Kabocha.

Itsuki poked Shino. "Wanna play poker again? I can't believe you beat me so many times earlier!"

Shino nodded and he spared a glance at Sayuri. Even Aburame Shou was impressed by the lovely green dress that she wore and Shino suspected that that was why he hadn't criticized her during the dinner. In his opinion, she looked really good but…

There was something off.

"Shino-chan, play with me!"

Itsuki was about to poke him when Midori pulled him. "Leave my human alone."

"Aww…" Itsuki poked Midori. "He's not your human anymore! He's Sayuri-chan's boyfriend!"

Shino was about to protest when he stopped. He tilted his head, wondering why he had wanted to deny being Sayuri's boyfriend.

"Just because she's claimed him as hers doesn't mean that he's no longer my human," replied Midori and she pecked Shino. "Shino's mine."

"He's Sayuri-chan's human, Midori!" said Itsuki and he poked his sister. "Shino's very happy with her! He's got everything he could have!"

Midori pecked Shino. "Congratulations again for becoming a jounin, darling."

"You beat the Hyuuga brat, well done!" said Itsuki.

"I heard he sulked for a week," commented Sayuri. "Sore loser." She kissed Shino's cheek and linked arms with him.

Shino frowned. For a moment, he felt like defending Neji and asking her not to kiss him in public but…

"Are you okay, honey?"

He definitely felt like telling her not to call him that but…

But he found he couldn't.

Why was he being so meek?

.

.

Beni Soubi smirked and cut Shino's cheek again. "There, there…you'll be a nice puppet…"

Neji aimed at Delta's head but Beni Soubi's ally ducked and counterattacked with a kick that missed its target.

Beni Soubi tilted her head. "If we take you out, it'll be over for your allies, Hyuuga boy." She wiped the blood from Shino's cheek. "Just like with Shino's team, they would've fallen if you hadn't arrived." She performed hand seals.

A stone snake rose and went after Neji, but it was held by glowing strings.

"Stupid, meddling girl," muttered Beni Soubi. "Kozo, switch with Junichiro!"

Kozo stumbled after being beaten by the mantis summoner. "I barely have chakra." He staggered. "If I do that, I'll…"

"Delta!"

Delta blurred before Neji's eyes and jumped backwards. He threw kunai to delay Neji and bent backwards to avoid the senbon that Sayuri threw towards him. Then, he reached Kozo and to Neji and Sayuri's surprise, began healing him.

Junichiro tilted his head. "How do you think I was able to come?" His tattoos glowed. "He's a medic nin."

"Katon: Fire bullets!"

Noriyuki moved to the left to dodge his attack.

"Jump!" cried Neji.

The anteater summoner obeyed instantly, but the stone snake that emerged from the sludge went after him. Noriyuki spun and his sword glowed. He jumped onto the snake and slashed its head. Beni Soubi gave him a bored glance when the snake reformed.

Sayuri frowned. She cut the strings that held the stone snake that had tried to attack Neji and new strings came out from her fingers. They began forming circles around her.

"Dancing Whirl-"

"Wait, Sayuri!"

Junichiro sent a stream of fire towards her and then, the tattoos on his arms glowed. "Spinning fire bullets!"

Sayuri jumped and then, bent backwards. Junichiro attacked again.

"Spinning fire bullets!"

Junichiro took a deep breath, took out a small black ball and threw it towards her. "Fire Maelstrom!"

The black ball exploded as fire entered in contact with it.

Neji cursed as he watched Sayuri create a shield of chakra. He was about to attack Junichiro when Beni Soubi threw more kunai at him and Kozo attacked him with a big tentacle.

"Kaiten!"

Noriyuki took advantage of that moment to go after Delta but Kozo raised small tentacles to keep him away. The anteater summoner slashed again and again but the tentacles kept appearing until one of them caught his feet. To his horror, he found himself drowning in it as if it were quicksand. He began performing hand seals.

Junichiro threw another black ball.

Neji opened his mouth to warn Noriyuki about his attack but it was too late.

"Raiton: Lightning Cage!"

KABOOM!

.

.

"…so I'll be spending most of my time at the hospital."

"Sounds like Tsunade-sama wants to keep you safe," said Kabocha.

"I guess," said Sayuri. "But I'm glad I won't be risking my life anymore."

Shino raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I can help people without having to be away," said Sayuri. "And I'll have more time to bake."

"You've got talent with that," said Kabocha and she sipped her tea. "You could even quit being a kunoichi and open a bakery." She tilted her head. "You're such a pretty girl and Shino likes you so much…I think you should talk with Tsunade-sama about working only at the hospital."

Shino frowned at them.

"Is something wrong, honey?" asked Sayuri.

"I think…" Shino winced. "No…"

Sayuri smiled at him and pecked his lips. "Good."

"Sayuri looks so good in that new dress," said Kabocha. "I love that shade of blue, it's my favorite color, you see."

And Shino, Shino wanted to deny her statement. Wasn't his mother's favorite color pink? Hadn't she said that once while being drunk?

He sighed inwardly.

How confusing…

And it was then when something screamed at him.

_Wrong! Wake up!_

Shino got up to his feet immediately.

"Shino?" called Sayuri.

"Did you hear that?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kabocha.

Shino shook his head. "Nothing…I…I must've imagined it."

"Are you okay?" asked Sayuri.

"I'm fine," lied Shino.

Sayuri caressed his cheek and kissed his lips again. "I'm glad."

Shino let her kiss him, but he felt like pulling away.

What was wrong with him?

"I saw Akira-sensei yesterday," commented Sayuri. "He asked me to tell you that he approves of you now." She kissed him again. "He says that you've proved to be a reliable, strong shinobi." She hugged him. "I think he'll apologize to you for all the things he did to you soon."

Shino nodded.

"Isn't that great, son?" Kabocha smiled at him. "By the way, I put Yasunori and Shou in their places." She smirked. "Shou now approves of Sayuri and he's even asked Osamu to quit."

Shino tilted his head. That sounded great but…

But why did that feel so wrong?

What was wrong with him?

Why didn't he want to talk?

For a moment, he wondered if he would lose his voice for the lack of use. He felt Sayuri's lips move against his but he didn't respond.

It was so…monotonous…

Everything was so easily solved, so easily accomplished.

Was he bored? Was that why he felt so empty?

.

.

"My ribs…" said Noriyuki. Sayuri went with him and began healing him. "We're unlucky…we had the advantage but now…"

Sayuri frowned after sparing a glance at the dome of earth that Beni Soubi had formed around her. Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"They're fine," said the Hyuuga. "Kozo is almost out of chakra and you shouldn't heal Noriyuki completely. We need that chakra to rescue Shino."

Meanwhile, Delta was healing Junichiro.

"All this for Kanae," muttered the masked man. He shook his head. "What a waste…"

Junichiro shrugged. "I don't know how she convinced me."

Delta snorted.

Kozo approached them limping.

"I'm surprised that you lasted so much by using such a stationary style," admitted Delta.

"We would've won if the Hyuuga boy hadn't arrived," said Kozo. "Beni Soubi should exchange Kanae for Shino and run before they have a chance to defeat us."

"Delta! Kozo! Get ready!"

"Are you crazy?" retorted Kozo. "Delta won't be able to heal-"

"Delta can manage," said Beni Soubi after jumping and landing beside them. "You're a resourceful person, Kozo. If you caught the Hyuuga girl by surprise with your tags, we can do the same with her servant."

Kozo scoffed. "He's more skillful, he'll keep dodging my tentacles and he'll knock me out before I can blink."

"You've misunderstood me," said Beni Soubi. "We'll use your tags, but not your tentacles until we get him where I want him."

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" asked Delta.

Beni Soubi raised an eyebrow at him behind her mask. "No, but that doesn't mean that I won't try to knock him out."

"What about Sayuri?"

"I don't care about that girl," said Beni Soubi. "Kill her, if you want. She's not worth my time."

"So, what do you want me to do?" asked Kozo.

"Not just you," said Beni Soubi and she put a hand on Junichiro's shoulder. "You'll have help."

"My tattoos again?" said the fire user.

"Attack them with weapons while they're busy," said Beni Soubi. "We take Neji down and then, the other boy and Sayuri will be easy to beat."

Kozo widened his eyes. "I see. You know that Neji will protect them while Sayuri heals that guy."

"Exactly."

"But maybe they'll just move the swordsman," said Junichiro.

"I just need to capture Neji," said Beni Soubi. "But to do that, I need to tire him."

"And because we can't afford to use too much chakra…" Kozo nodded.

Junichiro nodded at him and jumped away, making his way to the other side.

Kozo smirked.

And so, they threw round after round of kunai and shuriken, some of them with exploding tags attached.

"Dancing Whirl-"

"Kaiten!"

Sayuri watched Neji spin, deflecting all the weapons. She should've expected that, considering that he had trained for years with Tenten.

Once he finished his move, he spoke. "I told you not to waste chakra."

"What about you? We need you," said Sayuri. She sighed. "What are they planning?"

"I don't know, but they aren't exactly desperate," said Neji.

Beni Soubi performed hand seals and left Kozo.

A stone snake rose beneath Junichiro's feet, elevating him.

Kozo drew out a scroll and threw it at his ally, who caught it easily.

"Ready?"

"Katon: Fireballs!"

Beni Soubi smirked. "Doton: Stone Shuriken!"

And Kozo threw a hail of kunai.

"Kaiten!"

Beni Soubi commanded the stone snake to elevate Junichiro a bit more and the latter waited until the rotation was almost over to release the contents of the scroll. More weapons rained in Neji's direction but before he could get a steadier stance and gather more chakra, Sayuri intervened. She thrust her palms forward.

"Piercing Palms!"

And the weapons were deflected. Then, she threw senbon at Junichiro. However, the stone snake moved away to evade her attack.

"So that was what they were planning," she muttered. "They wanted to catch you by surprise…"

"I don't want to be a burden," commented Noriyuki. "But I can't bring Ayumu because he'll faint by smelling this…"

"Neji…"

"Take him with Sakura. I'll be fine."

And so, the Hyuuga prodigy launched at Beni Soubi, dodging the weapons that his enemies threw at him. But Beni Soubi ran away from him and took advantage of the moments when he was delayed by her allies.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga boy? Can't catch an old lady like me?" She snapped her fingers. "Delta!"

Delta blurred from his position and launched at Neji. The Konoha jounin was ready to dodge his punches and he soon counterattacked. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms."

But Delta somehow expected his attack and when his hands glowed, Neji recognized the chakra scalpel. Apart from blocking his initial strikes with his skillful hands, Delta jumped away. Neji went after him but Delta deflected a blow and when Neji thrust his palm forward at his chest, he blocked with his arm.

It was then when Neji decided to act, taking advantage of his latest attack. "Eight Trigrams Six-"

His assault was interrupted by Kozo, who raised a tentacle in time to pull him away from Delta.

"Katon: Spinning fire bullets!"

"Doton: Stone Shuriken!"

"Kaiten!"

Kozo ate a chakra pill and slapped his palm against the ground. Beni Soubi performed hand seals.

The ground below the sludge crumbled and became more liquid, creating a small swamp around Neji, sinking him while he still rotated.

Beni Soubi and Kozo performed hand seals when Junichiro nodded at them from his elevated position. Neji was deep enough to attack.

Most of the sludge around the battlefield rose and surrounded the pit that Neji's rotation had created around him. Earth soon joined the sludge.

It was like Neji was at the bottom of a cylinder of sludge and earth.

"Neji-nii-san! They'll bury him!"

Sayuri left Noriyuki and ran towards the cylinder.

Junichiro sent a fireball at her. "Use your wind jutsu to try to rescue him and I'll use fire jutsu!"

"Beni Soubi?" asked Delta. "I thought…I thought you would want to avoid killing anyone. It's best to keep them busy with the wounded, right?"

"Obviously."

"But the moment his rotation ends, the walls will fall down, burying him," said Delta. "And you'll let the rest of the cylinder to fall over him, right?"

"He'll be fine," said Beni Soubi.

"What is Sayuri doing?" muttered Kozo.

Beni Soubi turned to watch as Sayuri ran over the sludge of the cylinder, gluing her feet with chakra. She dodged whatever weapon that Junichiro sent her way and when she reached the top of the cylinder, she let herself fall.

"Neji!"

Hyuuga Neji stopped spinning almost at once and like Delta predicted, the walls of sludge and earth around him began collapsing so he jumped and Sayuri used her strings to catch him.

Beni Soubi frowned, wondering what was going on.

"Junichiro warned her against using wind jutsu to save him," said Kozo. He narrowed his eyes. "Unless she plans to use that chakra shield she used earlier again after creating an exit with wind jutsu…"

"Good thinking," said Beni Soubi. "Junichiro! The strongest attack you can manage!"

"Katon: Fire Maelstrom!"

A whirlpool of fire was sent towards the collapsing cylinder, expecting a wind jutsu to feed it. To the ambushers' surprise, instead of trying to create an exit, the sludge and earth rose abruptly in a wave-like motion, acting like a shield against Junichiro's jutsu.

And then, before any of the ambushers could blink, Neji appeared from above, the sun shining behind him.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms". He struck Kozo. "Two strikes." The ambusher tried to raise a tentacle but it was useless. "Four strikes!"

Eight strikes.

Sixteen strikes.

Thirty-two strikes.

Sixty-Four strikes.

Kozo fell backwards.

Beni Soubi bristled. "How? How did they do that? Sayuri has affinity with wind, not with water and much less earth!"

"She used wind jutsu, but she's not cutting anything with it," said Delta.

Beni Soubi frowned when the sludge and earth collapsed. "Where's she?"

Her answer was soon answered.

Sayuri delivered a hard kick that sent her away stumbling. Then, she began striking her with glowing hands. She was about to strike her neck when Delta caught her hand and injected chakra into her chakra system. However, Sayuri took that advantage to try to punch him with her free hand.

Strings emerged from her fingers and they took hold of Shino and Beni Soubi's neck. Sayuri breathed in relief and triumph at Delta. "Move and I'll kill your leader."

Beni Soubi scoffed. "It doesn't matter if you take him with you." She smirked. "He's my prisoner."

"Release him," ordered Sayuri.

"And lose a hostage?" Beni Soubi rolled her eyes. "You won't kill me."

"I can torture you, I'm a medic nin."

"You won't, you're too soft," said Beni Soubi.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

.

.

Shino listened to Sayuri talk with his mother about how she was trying to reduce her consumption of sweets.

Beside him, Itsuki was busy shuffling cards and whining about having lost again while his father nodded at him.

Everything was so calm and easy and boring.

_Wake up! Wake up!_

Shino frowned.

_Wake up! Wroooooong! Wake up!_

.

.

"Spinning fire bullets!"

Neji ran towards Junichiro but the fire user jumped away and threw a black ball in Kanae's direction. "Fire shuriken!"

Sayuri widened her eyes and Neji was thrown back by the explosion that followed. Fortunately, all their allies were able to escape. However, before she knew what was happening, Kido Akira appeared before her with Kanae and Nadeshiko.

"Sakura hasn't been able to release Nadeshiko-chan," said Akira. "Release her now."

"We told you not to intervene," snapped Sayuri.

Beni Soubi scoffed. "Nadeshiko for Kanae." She nodded. "I need to touch her head."

Akira nodded.

"She could try to use Nadeshiko as hostage again!" replied Sayuri. "What if she-"

But Akira took Beni Soubi's hand and put her on top of Nadeshiko's forehead.

"Release!"

Nadeshiko woke up. "What? Where am I?"

Akira dropped Kanae to the ground unceremoniously.

"It doesn't matter," said Sayuri. "Now release Shino-kun or I'll kill you."

Beni Soubi rolled her eyes. "He's my prisoner."

"Neji and Hinata-sama will use the Jyuuken on you," said Sayuri. "Release him!"

"Take him off my back," said Beni Soubi.

Sayuri glanced her suspiciously. She used her strings and removed Shino from her back.

"I'll need to touch his head."

"If you try anything…"

Beni Soubi put her hands on Shino's forehead. She tilted her head.

Sayuri waited and waited. She narrowed her eyes when Beni Soubi disintegrated before her. Delta was also gone with Kanae and Akira was already away with Nadeshiko.

"That woman…" Sayuri held Shino and touched his head. "What did she do to him?" She sighed and was about to join Neji when she found herself sinking with Shino. "Quicksand?"

"Doton: Stone Shuriken!"

But before Sayuri knew what was happening, a black cloud of kikaichu emerged and created a dome around her, protecting her from the oncoming weapons.

Beni Soubi widened her eyes as she held Kanae. "He woke up? Impossible!"

Sayuri poked Shino and Itsuki emerged from his coat.

"I can't wake Shino-chan," he said. "The kikaichu even attacked me and I had to talk with them to-"

"Katon: Spinning fire bullets!"

Sayuri raised her chakra shield in time but Junichiro sent more fire jutsu towards her. Not only that, she kept sinking.

"Gatsuga!"

Kiba and Akamaru struck Junichiro and threw him to the ground. However, he soon found himself sinking. Delta appeared behind him and struck him. He swiftly took Junichiro and then, he went to retrieve Kozo.

Meanwhile, Akira ran after Beni Soubi and the latter fled into the forest.

"Come back!"

Itsuki poked Sayuri. "Let's go after her, I asked a female kikaichu to hide in her clothes."

"Really?"

"I'll protect you!" Itsuki increased his size and used his forelegs to lift her with Shino. "Let's go!"

And they left flying.

* * *

"Come back!"

"Why would I want to?"

"The Aburame clan will come for you!" Akira threw shuriken at Beni Soubi. "Come back, Emi-chan!"

Beni Soubi scoffed. "I told you to keep your kids away from me!"

"It was your children's fault, they ambushed a jounin and two genin!"

Beni Soubi stopped running and Delta soon caught up with her.

"Emi-chan, release Shino-kun from your jutsu," said Akira. "You no longer have him, anyway."

"Help me to take my kids far away from here, past from Neji's Byakugan range," said Beni Soubi. "Then, I'll tell you what to do."

* * *

"Thanks for healing me," said Neji.

Sakura nodded at him.

"Sayuri-san and you are a great team," commented Noriyuki. "You communicate in a very special way."

Neji nodded. "She used her strings to ask me things or give me suggestions."

Noriyuki gave him a puzzled glance.

A stumbling Kiba nudged Neji. "Oooh…you were looking right though her clothes again!" He chuckled. "I'll tell Tenten that you're a pervert."

"Shut up!"

"I was surprised by Itsuki-kun's presence," said Hinata.

"He was supposed to hide and try to wake Shino," said Neji. "Besides, we wanted to make sure that his kikaichu wouldn't start attacking and in case Sayuri failed, he was supposed to protect him."

"So that's why you went after Nadeshiko-san," said Noriyuki.

Nod.

"You rescued me? Thanks," said Nadeshiko, who kept massaging her head.

"I think Sayuri should be fine and Itsuki's with her but…" Neji glanced Sakura. "Could you be her backup? You're in better condition that Hinata-sama and Kiba."

* * *

"She's following us with the help of a mantis!"

"That brat!" Beni Soubi increased her speed and ate a chakra pill. "Akira! Do something!"

"I'm not fighting her!"

"And we didn't get to recover Yasushi…" Beni Soubi clenched her fists.

"He's dead, Noriyuki killed him," said Akira.

"I see."

"Beni Soubi!"

The leader of the ambushers stopped. "Takeru…" She smirked. "Sayuri's coming this way, delay her."

"What? You can't injure Sayuri-chan!"

"Don't kill her, Takeru," said Beni Soubi. "It's an order."

* * *

"What do you mean that he left for a mission?"

"We went to the Hyuuga compound and the guards told us that," said a young girl. His teammates nodded behind her.

"I haven't assigned him any mission," said Tsunade. She glared daggers at Izumo and Kotetsu when she heard something about 'sake' and 'too drunk to remember'.

"Neji-kun should be available," said Shizune. "But now that you mention it, I haven't seen Sayuri around the hospital."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Ask the guards at the northern gate."

Shizune frowned. "You think they…"

"They're going to hear me when I find them," said Tsunade.

* * *

Boulders rained and Itsuki had to dodge again and again. Sayuri helped him with the Piercing Palm but it was getting harder to evade the attacks.

Small fireballs were sent their way and Itsuki had no option but to return to the ground.

A wild cry emerged from the trees and Takeru launched at Sayuri. Itsuki blew him away and was about to attack him when Sayuri stopped him. "I need him alive."

"But he wants to hurt you!"

"Protect Shino!"

Luckily for Sayuri, Takeru wasn't completely healed. He sent shuriken and kunai that she dodged easily so she closed in, sending senbon. Takeru clapped and stomped. A shockwave of chakra was released and Sayuri winced after his chakra grazed her.

"Sayuri-chan!"

"Stay with Shino!"

But Takeru wasn't finished and he clapped again.

Sayuri fell to her knees, clutching her arm.

"You've got something that is mine," said Takeru.

The leech moved and thrashed against the veil that kept him in his place.

"Does it hurt?" Takeru tilted his head and he formed a seal. "Would you like me to do something about that?"

Itsuki blew him away from Sayuri, but his summoner kept pressing her lips in pain. Takeru laughed. "It doesn't matter, mantis. Can't you see what's going on?" His hands glowed black. "Come back to me."

The leech consumed the chakra of the veil in one go and began navigating.

"Sayuri-chan!" Itsuki raised his forelegs.

"It doesn't matter if you kill me," said Takeru. "It's too bad that she's got affinity with wind." Sayuri bit her tongue until she tasted blood.

The kikaichu attacked him and engulfed him, but many of them left him almost immediately.

"She's going to die anyway, mantis," said Takeru.

"Sayuri-chaaaaan! Leave her alone, meanie!" Itsuki panicked when Sayuri let the rest of her body fall to the ground. "Sayuri-chaan!"

"Why don't you cry?" said Takeru. He yawned. "Oh, well…" His hands glowed even more. "Come, little worm."

.

.

_Wrooong! _

Shino clutched his head in pain.

_Wroooong! Wake up!_

Kabocha and Shibi began blurring.

Itsuki faded away.

And Sayuri…

Sayuri…

Sayuri smiled at him and was about to kiss him again when he pushed her away.

The world turned black.

There was no light.

And then, he heard a scream.

_Wake up!_

.

.**  
**

Shino opened his eyes.

His kikaichu buzzed in greeting.

"I can kill you quickly, you just have to ask," he heard someone say from afar.

He felt a strong current of air and he raised his head to see a man crash against a tree.

Laughter followed.

There was another scream.

He recognized the voice.

And after what he felt were days, he used his voice.

"Sayuri?"

Itsuki turned around to see him.

"Shino-chan! You woke up!"

Shino was about to reply when he clutched his head in pain.

Itsuki left him and went with Sayuri. She screamed again when he tore her sleeve. "Shino-chan, help Sayuri-chan!"

The kikaichu buzzed in confusion.

"Should I kill him?" Itsuki asked Sayuri. "Maybe, maybe that's the answer!" He took her with Shino and pulled him by his collar. "Hey! Attack him or something!"

But Shino shook his head in confusion.

"Why not?" Itsuki poked him harshly and the kikaichu attacked him. "Eeeeeeek! Meanies! You're going to let Sayuri-chan die!"

Shino spoke quietly. "Sayuri?" The mantis summoner cried again and he widened his eyes. "Sayuri!" The kikaichu abruptly left Itsuki and Shino commanded them to absorb the chakra that the leech had. Sayuri cried again and Shino inspected her arm.

Dark purple.

"Your bugs are crazy! Send them after-" Itsuki blew Takeru away in time.

A cloud of kikaichu caught the ambusher in midair, but once again, some of them left him. Shino clutched his head and blurry images filled his head.

The kikaichu that held Takeru left him and returned with their host and the ambusher chose that moment to launch at Shino and Sayuri.

But another person tackled him.

Takeru narrowed his eyes. "You!"

Delta kicked him away. "We want them wounded, not dead!" He glanced Itsuki. "Mantis, I'll help your summoner."

"Liaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"Listen, if she dies, more people might come after us," said Delta. "I'll even help your other friend." His hands glowed and he struck Takeru when the other man tried to sneak up on him. "What do you say?"

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," admitted Beni Soubi. "What do think about Aki-sama's offer?"

A masked group took her allies and glanced Akira with interest.

"I think she's lost her mind," said Akira. "Besides, I can't believe she let them ambush more Konoha ninja."

"It wasn't her fault," said Beni Soubi. "They were bored and they fabricated a plan to make Tsunade-sama send people to investigate."

"What about her nephew? Does he know about this?"

"Of course not, he's a child," said Beni Soubi. "Anyway, this is the last time I ask you to join us." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's your choice?"

* * *

Delta could feel the cold edge of a razor on his neck. However, he knew that it wasn't a razor but the limb of an overprotective bug.

A more clear-headed Shino watched him with open distrust.

"Sayuri, focus," said Delta. "Mold the chakra that this thing has when I tell you to." Sayuri nodded weakly. "Now." He applied chakra on her arm. He waited ten seconds. "Again." Another injection of chakra. "Again."

Sayuri cried in pain and Itsuki bit Delta on his shoulder.

"I never said that this wouldn't hurt," said Delta. "Keep molding, Sayuri."

Shino spoke. "Do you know how to get rid of that thing?"

"No," said Delta. "But I can tell you that she mustn't spar with a Hyuuga." He injected more chakra. "Your bugs could also hurt her." He tilted his head and before Shino could react, he touched his forehead. "Release!"

The fog that still clouded Shino's mind dissipated.

"My head…" Shino massaged his temples. "Sayuri!" He watched the mantis summoner. "It's you, right?" He pushed away a lock of hair. He inspected the color of her eyes. "This is the real Sayuri…"

"Why did you come?" asked Delta quietly.

Shino frowned. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the blood on his cheeks and he seemed surprised to feel his skin more tender than usual. His arm's skin was also tender.

"Sayuri-chan healed you while we flew," said Itsuki. "She would've been able to catch that old hag if the other meanie hadn't arrived."

"Be glad that I convinced Takeru to leave, he's very problematic," said Delta.

Sayuri nodded weakly. "I think I can get rid of the chakra that the leech absorbed."

"How?"

"A jutsu called Dokugiri."

"Poison Mist?" Delta nodded. "Very well." He stood up. "I guess I can leave now."

Shino narrowed his eyes and helped Sayuri to get up. "Stay until she's completely fine."

Delta sighed. He nodded.

"Don't breathe," warned Sayuri. "Dokugiri!"

Itsuki blew away the fog.

"Dokugiri!"

Delta frowned and he folded his arms when he caught Shino glaring at him.

"Dokugiri!"

Itsuki dissipated the fog and Shino frowned when he saw that Delta had disappeared.

Sayuri coughed and rubbed her throat.

"Sayuri-chan?"

"I'm fine, just tired." She watched in surprise as a cloud of kikaichu scattered.

"Whatever he did was effective," said Shino. "I think they can try to capture him."

"Sayuri-senpaaaaaaaaaaai!"

"Shino-kuuuun!"

Itsuki reduced his size and went to sit on Shino's head.

Sakura and Hinata came into view and waved at them. The heiress deactivated her Byakugan and jogged at them with Sakura.

Shino tilted his head. He reflected on the things that he experienced on the reality that Beni Soubi had created for him.

"Sayuri…"

"Yes?"

"I'm not interested in Sakura."

Blink.

"It was an unfortunate misunderstanding." Shino shrugged. "She thought that I wanted to ask her out because I praised her skills and I asked her to come because I wanted you to be safe."

Blink.

"Shino-kun, you're awake!"

"Hinata, you're limping."

"I'll be fine," said the heiress. "You worried us."

"My apologies."

"Senpai, you should lie down," commented Sakura, "You look exhausted."

"Did you see Akira-sensei in your way?"

"No."

"He brought you," said Shino.

"Yes," said Sayuri, clearly upset.

.

.

"…and we hoped that Akira-sensei had come back," said Sakura.

Neji shook his head. "That man…" He got up. "I think I can go after him."

"I can go with you," offered Kiba. "I'm better."

"I'll go too," said Nadeshiko. "I'm fine."

**KABOOM!**

An intense explosion occurred.

"Sensei!" Nadeshiko panicked. "Look at the way the smoke is rising, that's one of sensei's jutsu!"

"Byakugan!"

Neji glanced the Yamanaka. "Let's go!"

.

.

"I dreamed with you, I beat you in poker more times than I could count."

"Liaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"That jutsu created a reality where I had things that I wanted, but it exaggerated," said Shino. "I beat you so many times that it ended up being boring." He poked Itsuki. "Midori-san also pecked me a lot."

"Eeeeeek!"

"So that's why you were so relaxed," said Sayuri. "Midori-san spent a lot of time with you."

"It wasn't because of that," said Shino. "In the beginning, I knew that it was false but that jutsu made me meek, naïve." He shook his head. "Days passed there and every time I opened my eyes, I was there. Nothing was true but I couldn't do anything."

"So every time you woke up, the dream wasn't over," said Sayuri.

Shino nodded. "Sayuri…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to go on a mission with you."

Blink.

"A-rank mission," said Shino.

"That thing left you worse than I thought," said Sayuri. "You're always scolding me for being reckless."

"You're fine the way you are," said Shino. "Also, I'd like you to accept an invitation for-"

"Sensei's deeeeeeeead!"

Noriyuki and Sayuri widened their eyes as they watched Neji hold a sobbing Nadeshiko. Behind them, Kiba carried a sword.

Judging by their faces, it was obvious that they hadn't misunderstood her.

Sayuri paled, she tried to get up but Shino stopped her.

"Maybe they're wrong," he told her.

"We inspected the zone," said Neji and he gave Sayuri an apologetic glance. "He committed suicide to defeat them and left his favorite sword with a message." He shook his head. "He's gone."

Shino froze.

He had never liked Sayuri's sensei. Somehow, he had always been an obstacle, a hindrance.

To know that he was gone…

No, he had never wished him death but…

A shiver rippled down his spine.

Many things were improving before Neji returned with Nadeshiko and Noriyuki.

"_**When you wake up, the dream won't be over."**_

He couldn't help but recall the last thing that Beni Soubi had told him.

"_**I will keep you dreaming."**_

* * *

**Review!**

Or my heart will crumble like a cookie :P**  
**

* * *

There was repetition, I know. It was made intentionally. Also, I made changes to the original idea. Oh, well. As you can see, there were plans within plans (if plan A fails, you move to plan B and so on) I guess that's why it ended up being so long. I got the idea of the sludge while trying not to fall asleep during a class of statistics (that man could cure my insomnia, really).

I also made Shino somewhat OOC intentionally so yeah...

By the way, I think I'm not going to use clichés (I'll try to think of something less common, comfort is one thing but...I'll see what I can do)

For anyone who's interested, I also wrote a one-shot called **Dark Fantasy** that's based somewhat in the dream thingy.

I _ignored some_ of my schoolwork because I wanted to celebrate Betting on a Bug's **anniversary** by updating twice on the month I published it. I can barely believe it. Time flies. So come on, review. Every time I update, I try to check the visitors hits of that chapter and there are places that make click so fast that I'm surprised that they can do that without having alert for this story (I'm not naming countries but I suppose I can tell the first letter of the ones that only visit the latest chapter a lot or that check it really soon in alphabetical order: B, E, K,N,S,T). I think that if I can take my time to write over 10,000 words for every chapter (save the first 3), you can give me something to read. Be nice :)

Anonymous reviews are allowed, really. Plus, think about it, I update and see many hits for the chapter and I get anxious when I don't see reviews. It's angsty. Anyway, I hope this chapter was good enough.

I went the other day to an anime convention and I saw a Naruto plushie using the Oiroke no Jutsu but I never saw a Shino plushie. Isn't that sad? I wanted one! Hmm...maybe I should make one but it's going to be a nightmare to get the right colors. I wish I had watched Naruto while I was in high school, I'd definitely have the time to make it.

**Reviews:**

**Signed reviews:** (I sent you PM's)

Thanks a lot again to **DamnBlackHeart, Katerina Wolffe, SerbiaTakesCntrl, readingQueen, IssaV**

**More reviews.**

**bleach101manytimes:** Hi, again! Well, here's the update. I hope you like this chapter. I agree, I have fun writing that kind of scenes. I'm glad you're still reading this. :] See ya!

**Alerts/Favorites:**

**We Will Be Victorious**: Hi! Thanks for adding this to your favorites! I hope this chapter was okay! Have a nice day! See ya!

**Cookie Eating Pandax2**: Hi! Thanks for adding this to your favorites! Also, thank you for the favorite for Of Cinnamon and Chocolate. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!

**readingQueen**: Hi! Thanks again for adding this to your favorites! I hope this chapter was okay! Bye!

**The Too Much Thinker**: Hi! I suppose that you added me to your favorites because of this story, but I'm not completely sure. Thank you very much, it means a lot. Have a nice day! **xXxFlAwLeSsLY_iM_peRFecT**: Hi! Thanks for adding this to your alerts! I tried to publish your names with the dots but ffnet won't let me do that without editing, sorry. I hope you liked this chapter! Bye!


	17. Heartbeats

Hello.

I'm sorry for the long wait. I didn't update in March but I updated twice in February, that must count. Frankly, I'm still not sure what to think of last chapter because it was too long and it had lots of things. Some reviews agreed about it being confusing so I'll say who was who.

One- Kozo (A guy that gets along with Takeru and Kanae)

Two- Junichiro (fire user)

Three- Atsuko (Junichiro's girlfriend, was beaten by Hinata)

Five- Kanae (genjutsu user)

Seven-Takeru

Also, I forgot to say that originally, Midori was the one that had to die in chapter 7, the one where Akira hurt her. She was supposed to die but when I was writing it, I decided that it had too much drama. Another thing, **Kabocha means "Pumpkin"**. I decided on the name a bit before publishing the chapter where she appears for the first time. I watched Memoirs of a Geisha and I looked up for the translation of Pumpkin in Japanese. Before watching it, I was thinking about using Cow or Bat.

About this chapter…I didn't want to make it fluffy but I'm not sure if I succeeded or not. Probably not. Readers see things that I don't sometimes or their opinions are too different from mine so…it's up to you to tell me.

I was somewhat inspired by a song that some of you might know, at least those of you who speak Spanish…"Sin frenos" from La Quinta Estación. I'd say the first minute…maybe even the chorus.

I couldn't find it in me to write short scenes to interrupt. Hmm…

Replies to reviews, favorites, alerts, etc at the end. See ya!

P.S. Don't worry if you don't understand the second title, I'm a bit insane (yay for sleep deprivation that leads to insanity! Wooo!) I might explain it in next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**Heartbeats**

_Heartbeats a.k.a Mirror, Mirror (mimicking, inverse)_

…and when I looked into the mirror, I found traces of you

I wonder, I wonder…

If that happens to you too

-Meian Tsukino

* * *

Black.

In Aburame Shino's opinion, that was the first time that Ito Sayuri didn't look good in black.

He wondered if it was because she wore mourning clothes.

Or if it was because she was flanked by a black-clad Hyuuga Neji.

His kikaichu hummed beneath his skin and he shook his head inwardly. His mother glared him darkly and his father shook his head at him.

Yamanaka Nadeshiko was also there, her eyes rimmed with red, he noted. Her fists clenched and unclenched compulsively and he wondered how long she'd last before she broke down in sobs.

But Sayuri…Sayuri seemed so…so calm, maybe even apathetic…almost absent…

Even Neji showed more emotion with that solemn look on his face.

To his surprise, Aburame Shou made his way to Kido Akira's students. He nodded at them curtly before he took out a bottle from his sleeve. He cleared his throat.

Tsunade nodded at him.

And so, the Aburame spoke.

"The man who died was weak."

Nadeshiko made a strangled noise and she would've leapt at him if Neji and Sayuri hadn't restrained her at once.

"Despite being teammates, Akira and I never had a normal relationship," said Shou. "But I knew him much better than any of you and that's why I can say that the man who died was weak." He glared the grave with the swordsman's name. "He let himself die."

"That's a-"

Neji covered Nadeshiko's mouth and Sayuri nudged her.

"It seems that of those who knew him well, at least two people agree with me," said Shou. "His actions were irresponsible, inconsiderate and cruel to some extent." He shrugged and opened the bottle and poured it on the grave. "Favoring a student over another, deceiving a person who genuinely admired him and endangering the well-being of a student in everything but in name…" He shook his head. "He didn't try to correct his mistake, do not be fooled." He pushed up his glasses. "Akira was skilled enough to go alone and rescue his favorite student and he knew it. I don't understand why he took those three ninja with him, I don't understand why he chose to watch and let them fight for him and not with him. I don't understand why he decided that one person was more important than the rest."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him.

"The man who died was not the Akira I knew," said Shou. "The Akira that grew up with me would've tried to do the impossible." He adjusted his glasses. "The Akira that died didn't even try…he just surrendered his life."

For a moment, he locked glances with Hyuuga Neji and Ito Sayuri.

'_Ah…so they aren't blind…'_

He glanced the grave where Kido Akira's sword had been buried. His hand twitched and before he could even understand himself, he struck the stone. "Idiot," he mumbled and he walked away with his head held high, as if daring anyone to comment on his slip.

His glasses flashed.

'_I hope you're happy now.'_

/***

"You haven't slept."

Shino almost winced at the tone of his father.

"Is that why you suddenly have the control of a pampered toddler?"

Shino frowned.

Aburame Shibi tilted his head, his eyes following the figure of the mantis summoner, who was saying goodbye to Tenten. "She's your medic, isn't she?"

"Father?"

But Shibi walked past him, ignoring him pointedly. He pushed up his glasses and walked until he was before Ito Sayuri. Itsuki emerged from one of her sleeves and greeted him enthusiastically while Midoriko shyly raised her foreleg. Midori emerged at last and tilted her head at him.

Shino only caught his last words.

"…my son is acting like a child."

Sayuri frowned at Shino and Midori went to peck him.

"I can take care of him," said the mantis. "He's my human."

Shibi pushed up his glasses. "I appreciate your offer but I think that your summoner would be a better option, she's a medic nin."

"I agree," said Itsuki a bit too quickly. "Sayuri-chan should take care of Shino-chan, you aren't nice enough, Midori."

"I don't want to impose," replied Shino. His eyes narrowed automatically when Neji approached them and placed a hand on Sayuri's shoulder after greeting his father. The prodigy analyzed Shino.

"You look terrible," the Hyuuga stated bluntly.

Shibi nodded at Neji, much to Shino's horror.

"You're too distressed, you need help," said Neji. His glance was mild, almost pitying.

Shino glared him darkly. He hated pity with a passion.

"Shizune-san's your best option," said Neji. "She's not close to you and she wasn't in your dream or you would tense in her presence."

Reluctantly, Shino agreed with him but…

"But maybe Sayuri could be your anchor," said Neji. "She needs to be busy."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows.

"I think you should stay at her place," said Neji. "The hospital would be monotonous and she doesn't want to set a foot on the Aburame compound."

Shino registered his words but it was Itsuki who spoke.

"Eeeek! You want Shino-chan to live with Sayuri-chan?"

Neji glared Itsuki but he nodded. "It's an option."

"But, but-"

"I think you should be the one to take care of him, Neji," replied Sayuri. "I doubt he dreamed with you too."

Neji raised a surprised eyebrow. "He told you?" He glanced Shino and mouthed 'finally' after Sayuri got distracted by a whiny Itsuki.

Sayuri pecked Itsuki and shrugged at Neji. "It was kinda obvious. Anyway, Kiba-kun helped me to knock him out so that he could sleep but I was so busy with the funeral and the interrogatory that…" She frowned at Shino. "I asked Kiba-kun to knock you out again if necessary."

"Kiba's indisposed, Hinata's taking care of him right now," said Shino. His kikaichu buzzed vindictively.

"He was only trying to help," said Sayuri. "Shizune-sensei should be the one to help you, I'll talk to her."

Shino frowned, but he nodded.

"But I guess that for now, I can take care of you," said Sayuri. She nodded at Shibi. "He'll stay with me tonight."

Itsuki poked Shino. "I'll be watching you."

"You'll need comfortable clothes," Midori told Shino. "Let's go to the Aburame compound for them."

"What a beautiful mantis," commented Aburame Kabocha after approaching them subtly. Neji bowed at her and she nodded at him. "You're captivating. My son is lucky to have you as a friend."

Midori tilted her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Midori, she's a meanie!" replied Itsuki, "Meanie!" Sayuri poked him. "But, but she is one!"

"Be quiet!" said Midori. "I suppose that she doesn't like you so-"

"On the contrary, Itsuki is a magnificent mantis but he doesn't like me because we had an argument when we met," said Kabocha.

Sayuri frowned at her.

Itsuki hopped. "Liaaaaaaaar!"

"Itsuki, leave her alone," said Sayuri. "Besides, we're still at the graveyard. Be silent."

"Sorry…"

"You must learn to behave, Sayuri just lost her sensei," said Neji. "Every time you feel like whining, you should peck her or snuggle instead."

Itsuki hopped. "I like the way you think!"

Neji nodded. "And you won't try to irritate Shino, he needs to rest."

Shino took a step back. Neji was being too nice. His eyes went to the sky and then, to the ground. His kikaichu hummed, expressing his sudden restlessness.

Neji frowned at him.

Shibi spoke. "Shino, escort the mantis summoner home."

Kabocha nodded. "Now."

* * *

"Silly Shino-chan! We're not trying to please you or spoil you! We're just worried because you look awful!"

Aburame Shino was being pulled to a bed that had just been cleaned of stuffed animals.

"Poor Shino-chan!"

"Don't pity me," snapped Shino.

Sayuri glared him and was about to scold him when she stopped. Maybe she should change of tactics. "Why not? Poor Shino, you're afraid to sleep." She shrugged. "Coward."

"I'm not a coward."

"You think that even Neji's being nice because you're suffering," said Sayuri, "You should give him some credit."

Shino glared her but a moment later, he stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you more upset?" asked Shino. "It's true that I never liked your sensei, but I'm not glad that he died and-"

"You got angry when you found out that he took me to Sepia country," said Sayuri. She snorted. "How do you think that I felt? This might sound weird and you might think that you're dreaming but I agree with Shou-san." She shrugged. "But if it bothers you so much, I can show you what happened to the trees in my…in the training grounds assigned to what was once Team Akira."

Shino nodded.

"You need to sleep," said Sayuri. She sighed after a minute, when it was obvious that Shino didn't intend to obey her. In a swift move, she tore his black shirt. "You can lie down now." She frowned when Shino paled. "What? I thought that this would convince you that this is real because you got mad at me when I did that to your jacket. I thought that would annoy you."

Color slowly returned to Shino's cheek.

"Lie down," said Sayuri.

Shino complied reluctantly.

"Finally."

Shino frowned. "How did you know that I dreamed with you?"

"Because you told the medic nin that helped us," said Sayuri. "Besides, you sometimes give me this intense glance when you think I'm busy or distracted."

Shino nodded. "Beni Soubi made me believe that everything that happened after Hanako-san infuriated my kikaichu was a dream."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

"You got along with my mother," said Shino. "Itsuki also liked her."

"Liaaaaaaaaar!" protested Itsuki. "I don't like the Pumpkin!"

"Don't call my mother that," hissed Shino.

"Itsuki, if you disrespect his mother again, you'll leave," said Sayuri. She nodded at Shino. "Go on."

"You kept trying to convince me that the dream was real," said Shino. "Itsuki even offered to convince Misao-san to allow me to visit their world again. Then, he went to socialize with my mother."

"Liaaaaaar! I'd never do that! Your mom's awful! She's worse than-"

"Itsuki, leave," interrupted Sayuri as she pushed Shino back after the latter tried to get up.

"But…" Itsuki poked her. "Aww…"

"Leave."

The mantis poked her again and then, he poked Shino. "Meanies." He finally complied.

Sayuri shook her head and sighed. "What else?"

"You were affectionate."

"I thought you disliked that."

"I missed you," admitted Shino and Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "I missed you when you began avoiding me so when the false Sayuri hugged me and pecked me, I…I was happy." He nodded. "Even though you stopped avoiding me, I missed the way you treated me. I really missed you."

Sayuri blinked. "Oh," she said very eloquently.

"And maybe you'll slap me for saying this, but I'd like you to sleep beside me."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Why?"

"When I wake up, I want to see you to confirm that I'm not dreaming," said Shino. His kikaichu hummed beneath his skin and some of them emerged from his chest.

Sayuri winced. "Maybe I could just…hold your hand?"

The kikaichu buzzed.

Shino sighed. "I suppose that will be acceptable." He pulled her hand suddenly. He inspected it carefully. "Your skin was softer in my dream."

Sayuri glared him half-heartedly.

"But this is real, so it's much better."

Sayuri nodded, not entirely convinced. She sighed and poked him. "Get under the covers."

Shino rolled his eyes but he complied.

"Close your eyes and relax."

.

.

Sayuri tilted her head and got close enough to Shino. She waved a hand at him and checked his breath to make sure that he was fast asleep. Then, she began disentangling her fingers from his and was about to get to her feet when a strong, firm hand snapped up and caught her wrist. Sayuri sighed but let Shino throw her onto the bed.

"You know, I really thought you were asleep," she admitted and flicked him. "I know you're awake, you aren't that strong to do that asleep."

No response.

She used her free hand to begin disentangling his fingers from her wrist. The kikaichu buzzed and she stopped at once.

"Was this planned or did you do this because I was about to leave?"

No response.

Sayuri sighed and settled for resting her head on Shino's chest. "I'm supposed to be the capricious one, you know." No response. "That woman really messed up with your head, didn't she?" She moved slightly so that her ear could listen better to his heartbeats. "I'm not an expert in that kind of things. I can heal physical injuries, those aren't that bad but this…" She sighed against bare skin and she raised an eyebrow a few heartbeats later. "I knew it. You're awake."

No response.

"If you're going to insist on keeping me, at least relax your hold on my wrist," said Sayuri. "You can hug me."

No response.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and took his other hand and put it around her waist. "There." She shrugged. "Just release my wrist." She blew air on his skin and poked him. "I promise to stay. Pinky promise." No response. Poke. "How about I give you my word as a mantis summoner?"

Three heartbeats later, her wrist was released, but his hold on her waist tightened.

"Let me get under the covers, the morning is a bit cold, you know," said Sayuri. She waited and waited. "I'm cold." She poked him. No response. Poke. Poke. Poke. "Say something."

"I have the right to remain in silence."

Blink. Blink. Blink. Poke. Poke.

The arm was removed.

Sayuri slid under the covers and then, put his arm around her waist once again. "Sleep so that I can prepare something to eat later."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet and Itsuki ate too many cookies earlier so that doesn't worry me," said Sayuri. "Just sleep."

"I'm not sure if I want to."

Sayuri sighed in frustration. "You need to sleep." She pulled him closer and rested her head over his heart. "I'm here." Her arm stretched across his chest. "I'll be here."

"I should be the one comforting you," said Shino. "You must be upset about his death."

"You're alive so you're the one I can take care of," said Sayuri.

"You're very practical sometimes." Shino closed his eyes. "Before your sensei died, I wanted to ask you something."

Sayuri nodded. "I'm sorry." She raised an eyebrow a few heartbeats later. "I still won't accept your mother's invitation."

"Are you sure that's what you're rejecting? My mother's invitation?"

"Yes." Sayuri removed her head from his chest and glanced his face curiously. She could see her reflection in his glasses and she sighed in frustration. "Maybe if I hadn't avoided you, you wouldn't have dreamed with me and I'd be able to help you. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you were scared." Shino flicked her forehead. "I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me, just with me."

Blink.

"But after this, I'm not sure if that's a good idea," said Shino.

"Dinner? Just you and me?"

"Yes."

"Like a date?"

"Yes."

Blink.

"Right now isn't a good idea," agreed Sayuri. "But I guess it'd be nice as long as you don't try to taunt Itsuki."

Heartbeats.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Reality doesn't always have to taste like rejection.

.

.

Shino opened his eyes and saw black hair under his chin. He glanced a downwards and saw an arm tucked beneath his back. He also noticed that his arm was still wrapped around Sayuri's waist. He carefully removed his arm and was about to remove hers when she tightened her hold and moved closer.

"Sayuri likes being warm," commented a voice from above.

"Midori-san…" The mantis was resting on his head.

"Besides, I suppose she's hugging you like she would a big teddy bear. You're her stuffed animal now."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll make the stuffed cat be second best now."

Shino surveyed the room with his eyes and found Neko-chan sitting at the top of a desk, surrounded by more stuffed animals like some kind of king. He rolled his eyes.

Neko-chan the King, what a silly thought.

Sayuri stirred and opened her eyes. She removed her head from his chest and looked at him. "I fell asleep too." Then, she reached out and removed a sleepy Itsuki from Shino's hair. "Itsuki…" The movement woke up the mantis. "Midori-san, you're here…"

Midori nodded and pecked Shino. "He looks much better."

"He was sleep-deprived," said Sayuri. "I'll go and prepare something."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, his mother invited us to dinner," said Midori. "Some place at downtown." Poke. "It's early, you can change clothes and then, we can go to Shino's place and tell them that we'll join them."

Sayuri sighed.

"No! Shino's mom is a meanie!" said Itsuki. "I don't like her!"

"There are going to be lots of desserts there," said Midori. "But maybe you should stay, Itsuki."

"I don't want to go," said Sayuri. "Besides, I tore Shino's shirt."

"I brought him a backpack with clothes," said Midori. "Just change, Sayuri. Wear black if you want, but we're going."

Sayuri glared her and folded her arms.

"What? Are you still mad at me?"

"I'm not going."

"Why not?" Midori poked her. "Aburame-sama is a delightful woman. I like her a lot." She poked Shino. "By the way, your father's the most fascinating human I've met. He's very attractive."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her. "My mother won't share him."

"I know," said Midori. "But she says that I can flirt all I want…such a confident woman…I like her…"

Shino nodded. He glanced Sayuri. "We wouldn't have dinner at my house."

Sayuri sighed. She poked Itsuki.

"Hmm…I guess we can go and make them share the desserts." Itsuki hopped. "If Shibi-sama's going, I can accept their invitation."

"My mother won't try to upset you," said Shino. "Let's go."

* * *

"You're upset."

"That word is too soft to describe my emotional state, my love."

Fukamizu Aki clenched and unclenched her fists. The man behind her embraced her and rested his chin on top of her head. "They don't know that Kanae and the others are here."

"They've endangered my plans," replied Aki. "What if they send more ninja to investigate? We no longer have an informant."

"Fortunately, Kozo was cautious enough to use that weird sludge," said Aki's husband. "That smell won't allow the Inuzuka boy to track them if he comes with more ninja. Kozo is sure that he wouldn't be able to recognize the scents."

"Your nephew shouldn't have gossiped so much," said Aki.

Icy blue eyes were closed. "The harm's done."

"Any suggestions, Masaki?"

"I think we should prepare an ambassador."

"But we agree that the minister is suspicious of us," replied Aki.

"But his son is malleable and naïve, he's a boy willing to prove himself," said Masaki. "We could start preparing him to take his father's place…" He kissed her head. "You're a beautiful woman…"

"I know," said Aki. She inspected a twirled a lock of dark aquamarine hair and narrowed her eyes at him. "So is Beni Soubi…we share many physical traits, my love."

"I suppose she was beautiful a few years ago. By the way, Daichi told me that his crush left her a few scars on her neck," said Masaki. He shrugged. "What I mean, Aki, is that you might want to play the role of a strong woman who's really sensitive and fragile inside with the minister's son."

Aki raised an eyebrow. "I see." She smirked. "What better than an idealistic young man to defend the honor of our country and display rightful indignation if Konoha questions our involvement in those ambushes?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"I'm glad that you accepted my invitation this time, Sayuri."

Sayuri nodded at Aburame Kabocha but remained silent. It wasn't like Shino's mother was more interesting than her piece of chocolate cake, anyway. Besides, Itsuki was also upset with the presence of the older woman, he'd barely talked.

"Where's the other mantis? There was a young one with you," said Kabocha.

"Midoriko-san returned home shortly after the funeral," said Sayuri.

"That's too bad," said Kabocha.

Itsuki glanced her suspiciously and went to poke Sayuri. She poked him back.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Aww…"

Poke.

Sayuri offered him a piece of her chocolate cake.

"Yay! I love Sayuri-chan!"

"Don't spoil him," said Midori. "Shino-darling, you agree with me, right?"

"Itsuki would've ended up eaten that anyway."

"Darling…"

"Midori, you should dump him!" said Itsuki enthusiastically. "He doesn't agree with you."

"Of course not, Shino's charming."

Itsuki tilted his head and he hopped onto Shino's head. "My sister's a meanie."

Shino rolled his eyes. "That's what you say of everyone."

"Midoriko-chan, Shibi-sama and Yasu-chan aren't meanies! They're nice!" Hop. "And all of Sayuri-chan's girlfriends are very nice too!"

"Nadeshiko-"

"Nadeshiko isn't her friend, silly Shino-chan!" Poke. "I'm talking about Tenten-chan and Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!"

Kabocha raised an eyebrow. "What about Hyuuga Hinata?"

"She doesn't hang out with Sayuri-chan," said Itsuki. "I can't blame her because Sayuri-chan was a meanie when they met."

"Itsuki..."

"But it's true, Sayuri-chan! You were a meanie!"

Sayuri poked him.

"But, but…"

Poke. Poke.

"Aww…"

"How do you communicate?" asked Kabocha. "Does it have anything to do with the intensity of your pokes?"

Blink. Shrug. "Perhaps…"

"We're best friends," said Itsuki and he pecked Sayuri. "Even Midori can't get that." Hop. "I'm her favorite mantis!"

"I see."

Itsuki hopped. "I love Sayuri-chan a lot." He raised his foreleg and went to poke Kabocha in a not very friendly way. "She's my human and it's both my duty and right to protect her from other meanies." Poke. "That also includes bugs." Kabocha nodded and was about to poke him but Itsuki deflected her finger with his foreleg. "We aren't friends." And he returned with Sayuri.

"Why are you so rude?" asked Midori. "I understand if you don't want to flirt because she's married, but I expected you to be nice to her."

"Let's say there was a misunderstanding," said Kabocha.

Midori tilted her head thoughtfully.

Shibi pushed up his glasses. "You said that Shino's your human."

"Oh, yes!" said Midori. "Shino's such a smart, talented young man that I decided that he'd be my human."

"Midori's picky," commented Itsuki. "P-I-C-K-Y."

"Shino's very picky too," commented Kabocha, her gaze focused on Sayuri. "Very picky…"

"I know!" said Itsuki. "By the way, I think that now that Shino-chan's better, he should go home."

Sayuri poked him.

"She should take care of him, Sayuri-chan," said Itsuki. "She's his mom, not you."

"Shino will stay with us tonight," replied Sayuri and she poked Midori.

"I agree."

"Why don't you want my son to stay with you, Itsuki?" asked Kabocha.

"Because he's worse than Neko-chan!"

"Itsuki…"

"Neko-chan?"

Shino nodded at his mother. "A stuffed cat." He raised an eyebrow at Itsuki. "You're a very jealous insect."

"You don't get it, Sayuri-chan should be hugged and pecked and you're not going to do that," said Itsuki. "I want Sayuri-chan to go home and stay there for a while."

Shino frowned. "When you say home..."

"My world," said Itsuki. "The mantises will take care of her."

"I'm fine," said Sayuri and she poked him. "Besides, Shino's keeping me busy. He's a good distraction."

"But Misao-chan and I would take care of you at home."

"I want to stay."

"But I want to spoil you and Shino's not going to let me do that…" Poke. "He'll say something mean and convince you that I'm a burden."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will," replied Itsuki. "You always scold Sayuri-chan when she wants sweets and if I try to spoil her in any other way, you'll call her immature and vain and capricious." Hop. "Now that you're better, you won't hesitate to be a meanie." Hop. "What your mom said is true, you're very picky." Poke. "Plus, you're very strict and cold…Sayuri-chan doesn't need that right now."

Sayuri poked him twice.

"Midori should leave too," said Itsuki. "If she were more like Misao-chan, I wouldn't mind but she's a meanie…she'll only make Sayuri-chan feel bad." Hop. "Sorry, Shibi-sama, but you should take care of your son."

Shibi nodded. "I understand."

Shino frowned. He poked Itsuki. "What if I promise to be-"

"Nice?" interrupted Itsuki. "No, you're a meanie by nature." Poke. "I never thought I'd say this but I think I'd rather let Neji stay with us."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Midori poked him, curious. "Did that cake have liquor?"

"Neji knew Cra…he knew Sayuri-chan's sensei, he'd be more understanding and sympathetic," said Itsuki. "Shino disliked him and he didn't care that Sayuri-chan didn't want to come, that tells me that he's being a selfish meanie…"

Midori tilted her head. "I also insisted…"

"Yes, but you don't know why we dislike Shino's mom," said Itsuki. "Shino's unfair, he doesn't want to understand that we don't like her because she's the meanest meanie."

Sayuri sighed and poked him. She took him in her arms and put him in her lap. "That's enough."

Itsuki snuggled against her.

Midori went to poke Shino. "I will stay with you." Poke. Peck. "I'll take care of you."

"Shino can stay with me," said Sayuri. "I don't mind. It's just one night."

"Itsuki has valid points," replied Shibi. "Besides, Shino cannot depend on you."

Sayuri nodded.

"I promise not to be a nuisance," said Shino.

Sayuri shook her head. "As if you could be one." She poked Itsuki. "You and I will talk later."

"Aww…"

.

.

"Stay with Shino."

"But, but…"

"I want to take a bath."

"I can go with you!"

"No, you can't."

"Awww…"

"While Sayuri takes her bath, we should talk, Itsuki," said Shino. "It's important."

The mantis tilted his head. "Hmm…okay."

Sayuri nodded at Shino and disappeared into her room. Shino went and poked Itsuki.

"What is it?"

"First of all, you have my gratitude," said Shino.

"I don't get it."

"You risked your life to wake me up and you protected me…us…when Takeru attacked us…without you in charge, my kikaichu could've-"

"Silly Shino-chan!" interrupted Itsuki. "We're friends! You don't have to thank me!" Poke. "Plus, I would've protected Sayuri-chan anyway!"

Shino nodded. "I also want you to know that I want to stay because I want to comfort Sayuri." He pushed up his glasses. "She needs to cry and mourn her sensei's dead."

"Hmm…Sayuri-chan doesn't want anyone to see her cry," said Itsuki. "She won't even let me do something about that."

"That's because she's used to do things alone," commented Midori. "She lost her parents, her team was disbanded and she kept getting solitary missions…it isn't that strange…"

Shino nodded. "Believe it or not, I'd like to spoil her too."

"Really?" Itsuki went to snuggle. "Shino-chan!"

Midori tilted her head. "Are you going to hug her and peck her?"

"I will hug her," said Shino. "But I'm not sure if I should peck her."

"Will you let her snuggle? Cuddle?"

"Yes."

Itsuki poked him. "Hmm…you'll let her have as many sweets as she wants, right?"

"Yes."

"What about Midori? Do you prefer Sayuri or will you side with my sister?"

Midori poked Shino.

"Midori-san is a beautiful, strong mantis," said Shino. "But I'll always prefer Sayuri."

"Because you have a crush on her, right?" said Itsuki.

"It's not a crush."

"You cherish her," said Midori.

"Yes."

"Very well, then…" said Midori and she pecked him. "You're still my human, anyway."

Itsuki nodded. He tilted his head thoughtfully. He poked Midori. "So Shino-chan prefers Sayuri-chan."

"He said so," said Midori.

"So that means that you're second best!" Itsuki stuck out his tongue. "You're like a silver medal! Midori's second best!"

Midori bit him. "Repeat that!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Itsuki pushed her away and entered Shino's jacket to hide. "Protect me!" But Midori followed him.

Shino rolled his eyes as the two mantises ran across his back. "Itsuki…" His kikaichu buzzed. "Midori-san, please don't-" He twitched. "You're tickling me."

"You're ticklish?"

"A bit."

"Kyaaaaaaa! Midori got me! Help!"

"Midori-san, you scratched me."

"Sorry, he got away again."

"Eeeek! Help! Shino-chan, rescue me! She wants to bite me!"

Shino shook his head and went to sit. His kikaichu buzzed, but he ordered them to leave the mantises alone. He didn't like them using his body and clothes to play hide-and-seek or whatever it was they were doing, but he didn't want his bugs getting involved. He twitched again when he was bitten.

"Midori-san…"

"Sorry, he dodged."

Shino shook his head.

Mantises.

* * *

Beni Soubi touched her neck. "Stupid Sayuri…she'll pay for this."

"I wonder if she even knows," said Kozo.

"Can't anything be done?" asked Kanae.

"It seems that she automatically used chakra," said Beni Soubi. "It's as if I was branded…" She grimaced. "She'll pay."

"I want to be the one to kill her," replied Takeru.

Beni Soubi nodded. "Such a painful way to die…I agree."

"Do you think Konoha will send more ninja to investigate?"

"Yes," said Beni Soubi.

"We lost Yasushi," said Takeru, his eyes hooded. "That young swordsman killed him."

"Now that Daichi, Kaoru and Takehiko can't go to Konoha, we need someone to investigate for us," commented Kanae.

"Obviously," said Beni Soubi. She tilted her head. "I'd like to know how Aburame Shino's doing."

"That guy was lost," said Takeru. "I wouldn't be surprised if he still thinks that he's dreaming."

* * *

"Itsuki…"

"Aww…sorry, Shino-chan…"

Shino nodded.

"Midori-san…"

Midori nodded at Sayuri and she went to peck Shino. "I'm sorry…" Peck. "…but it was Itsuki's fault."

Sayuri shook her head as she kept healing Shino. "I can't believe you acted like a child."

"It was Itsuki's fault," replied Midori sulkily and she pecked Shino. "I'd never hurt my human."

"Anyway, Shino doesn't seem too annoyed," said Itsuki.

"It isn't that strange to have bugs crawling on my skin," said the Aburame and he nodded at Sayuri. "Thank you for healing me." He omitted the fact that he'd missed the sensation of butterflies walking on his skin, the feeling of skin knitting back, courtesy of Sayuri. So pleasant, so relaxing…

His kikaichu hummed beneath his skin, contented…

Firm fingers began tracing circles on the back of his neck…

…and he stiffened.

"You massaged my neck and shoulders many times in the dream…"

"I see." Sigh. "I wanted you to relax so that you could sleep better but…" Shrug.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault," said Sayuri.

Shino nodded, displeased and frustrated with himself. "I can't believe I've become more paranoid than you."

Itsuki poked him. "Meanie, you promised to be nice."

"Don't exaggerate," said Sayuri and she pecked him. "You're also being a meanie, Itsuki."

"What? No! I've never been a meanie, Sayuri-chan!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm not a meanie!" Poke. "Are you teasing me?"

"No."

"Eeek! I'm not a meanie!"

Midori chuckled. "You pick on Shino and Neji, you're a meanie."

Shino nodded.

"Eeeek!"

Sayuri shook her head. "I'll bake cookies."

"Yay! I'll help you!"

"No, stay with Shino," said Sayuri. "And try not to pick a fight with Midori-san."

"But, but-"

"Stay with them."

Shino frowned, but he remained silent as she went to the kitchen. He poked a gloomy Itsuki.

"I wanted to help Sayuri-chan."

"I think she wants to be alone," said Midori.

"But I'm her favorite mantis and she's my human," replied Itsuki.

"She might want to talk later," commented Shino.

"Awww…"

"But maybe we should check on her," suggested Shino.

"Yay! Yay for Shino-chan!"

Shino put both mantises on his head and marched to the kitchen. There, he found Sayuri opening a bag of flour. She turned around to see him.

"What did they do now?"

"They…we're worried."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't cried over your sensei's death."

Shrug.

"We also wonder if you want to be alone."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. Glare. Sigh. Nod.

"But I want to spoil you!"

Midori poked Itsuki.

Shino nodded at Sayuri. "I'll take them with me...I think I can keep them busy for a couple of hours…"

Itsuki went to peck Sayuri. "Silly Sayuri-chan…remember that we love you!"

.

.

When Shino returned with the mantises, he sighed.

Sayuri had left.

Poke. Poke. "Where's Sayuri-chan?"

"I think she needs time alone," said Midori.

"But, but…aww…"

"What should we do?" wondered Midori. "She might want us to ignore her…"

Shino frowned.

How frustrating…

"We could go to a bakery…"

"At this hour?" asked Midori.

"I'll leave a couple of kikaichu," said Shino, "Just in case she comes back."

"I want to stay," said Itsuki. "Sayuri-chan needs me."

"She wants to be alone," replied Midori.

"But, but-"

"You can help by suggesting me sweets and cakes for her," said Shino.

Itsuki nodded gloomily. "Okay…"

* * *

"I think Neji-kun has an interesting theory, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade nodded. Beside her, Shizune frowned.

Aburame Shou rolled his eyes at her. "You aren't convinced."

"Akira loved his students."

"You have no idea of how obsessive and passionate he could be when he was in love," said Shou. "If that woman was his lover as Neji-kun suspects…"

"If Akira-sensei had returned with us alive, he would've been interrogated mercilessly," said Neji. "Sayuri didn't like that woman, she told me that she was very hostile and that there was something strange about her."

"Moto Emi, such a common name…" muttered Shou.

"I never met her but Sayuri told me that she was a brunette with green eyes," said Neji.

"Akira loved that color, that narcissistic idiot…" Shou shook his head. "Still, I doubt she could've compared to Akemi."

"What does Sayuri's mother have to do with this?" asked Shizune.

Shou coughed uncomfortably.

"You mean…"

Neji raised his eyebrows. "Akira-sensei…"

"Akemi was our teammate," said Shou. "She was smart and beautiful, she was extraordinary."

"But if he knew Akemi-san, then…" Neji hesitated. "He must've known Ryuutaro-san and if he knew Ryuutaro-san…he knew that he used strings like Sayuri…"

"Obviously," said Shou dryly. "He challenged Ryuutaro again and again because of his sister and Akemi."

"What sister?"

"His twin Usagi," said Shou. "She was stabbed by more kunai than I could count."

"When did that happen?"

"I think Sayuri was one or two years old," said Shou. "Usagi was her godmother because she used to be Ryuutaro's teammate." He adjusted his glasses. "Usagi was in love with Ryuutaro, but he always saw her as a friend. They went out once because Usagi won a bet, though."

Neji nodded.

"I never really understood why Akemi fell in love with Ryuutaro, but she did," said Shou. "At first, Ryuutaro rejected her advances because he thought he was like a toy that Akemi wanted and because he began receiving death threats."

"Really?"

"Akira sent those."

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged glances.

"He even began challenging Ryuutaro weekly and then, daily," said Shou. "So Ryuutaro began avoiding him like a plague and he almost asked out another girl but Akemi intervened." He winced. "She used genjutsu and he calmed down. It must've been something terrible because he even glared her every now and then after that for days." Shrug. "He forgave her after a week."

"That's interesting," said Neji politely. He exchanged a glance with Tsunade. Was it normal for that Aburame to talk so much?

Shizune frowned. "When Akira attacked Sayuri…everyone agreed that her strings had triggered the genjutsu."

Neji nodded. "That's why I questioned Shou-san about that."

"So the person who used that jutsu must've known about their rivalry," said Tsunade.

"He must've told his lover," said Shou. "Back then, Shino-kun mentioned that the jutsu was flawed."

"We thought it'd been a genjutsu," said Tsunade.

"A jutsu that combines ninjutsu and genjutsu…" Shou narrowed his eyes.

"But why would she want to hurt Sayuri?"

"We thought that it was a genjutsu," said Shou. "Everyone suspected Yamanaka Nadeshiko immediately."

"Are you trying to tell us that she wanted to get rid of his students?"

"Perhaps."

"If Sayuri had died, Nadeshiko would've been interrogated more severely," said Tsunade.

"We would've thought that she knows tricks to fool everyone," said Shizune.

Shou nodded. "So many questions…"

* * *

"Is she hurt?"

"She just looks tired," said Midori.

"And angry…" said Shino.

"Maybe the Hokage would like to hire her for missions that consist in mowing," said Midori. "She'd do it for free."

"I still think that we should take her home," said Itsuki.

"No," said Shino. "She needs to be with humans too."

"You're saying that because you want to be with her," said Itsuki. "But she doesn't want you so let us try."

They watched Sayuri punch the ground again and again, piercing gusts of wind being released from her tenketsu.

"It could be dangerous to stay," said Midori.

"Are you afraid of Sayuri-chan?" mocked Itsuki. "My sister's a coward!"

"She could hurt us accidentally," said Midori after biting him.

"I agree," said Shino. "But…" His kikaichu buzzed in frustration. "Maybe we should leave…"

"Aww…" Itsuki hopped. "I want to take care of Sayuri-chan, I'll stay."

Shino tilted his head. "It's late."

"So?"

"She should rest. We'll take her with us."

Midori poked him harshly. "Jump away!" And her forelegs glowed.

Shino complied immediately and from the distance, he watched as Sayuri spun, her strings surrounding her and glowing before they released wind chakra and sliced trees. He raised surprised eyebrows when blood tainted his clothes and he barely restrained Midori in time to keep her from increasing the intensity of her counterattack. He was even more surprised when Sayuri appeared before him moments later and her hand shot out but she stopped it abruptly, a mere inch from his neck. Her fingers twitched again and again compulsively for what seemed an eternity before she lowered her hand.

"What were you thinking? I could've killed you!"

Aburame Shino scowled but before he could retort, Ito Sayuri poked him harshly and took away that opportunity. "Idiot, idiot, idiot! I shouldn't heal you so that you learn the lesson!" She glared Itsuki and Midori. "Why didn't you leave when you realized what I was doing? What if I killed you?"

Midori extended her wings threateningly. "Listen, child, I taught you so don't-"

"I know! That's exactly why I don't understand why you stayed!"

"Because we're worried, Sayuri-chan!"

"What if I had wounded you seriously?" Sayuri pulled Shino by his collar and made him lean towards her. "What if I had killed you?"

"I'm not that weak," retorted Shino. "If you think that I've become as defenseless as a baby just because Beni Soubi-"

"Idiot!" Sayuri pushed him harshly. "It's not that you're weak! I know you're not! But you're not untouchable, invulnerable!" Poke. "What if I had slashed you somewhere that would've made you bleed instantly to death? I don't have much chakra left! I don't make miracles!"

Shino raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at her outburst. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He glared her. "But you keep avoiding us every time we try to console you."

"What did you expect?" Sayuri looked away. "This is not the first time I lose someone." She shrugged. "Since my dad died, I learned to stand tall on my own…that lesson was reinforced when we lost Soujiro and my team was disbanded."

Shino sighed in frustration. "You're not alone now."

"You just don't get it, I got used to it because things are just like they used to be," replied Sayuri. "Every time I return from a mission or from the hospital, there's no one waiting for me, no one hoping that I get back safe and sound." Shrug. "Everything remains the way I leave it, everything is just the same." Shrug. "Why would it be different for this?"

"You've got us," said Itsuki. "We're here for you."

Sayuri sighed. "I know but I'm just not used to this…"

Midori poked her. "Let's go home."

Sayuri nodded reluctantly. She wrapped her strings around Shino and began healing him. "Tell me if I miss a wound."

Itsuki went to snuggle. "I was worried." Peck. "Are you too tired?"

"I'm fine," said Sayuri. "Why were you worried? I'm not suicidal."

Itsuki pecked her. "Because you seem kinda lost…" Snuggle. "You won't let me spoil you and I don't know what to do…" Hop. "Even Shino-chan is clueless because he'd like to hug you and you won't let him…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'd like to comfort you," said Shino. "But you keep pulling away."

"Tenten and the rest understood," replied Sayuri. "Neji explained them once and they got it that I'm not used to being comforted."

"Neji and I have barely exchanged words, he didn't tell me," said Shino.

"Maybe because he knew that you wouldn't believe him or that you'd try to console me anyway," said Sayuri.

"If you got used to standing tall, you can get used-"

"I don't want to." Shrug. Glare. "Why do you want to console me anyway? I thought you had offered because you were disoriented but now you act like you really want to comfort me."

"That's because I want you to lean on me and allow me comfort you."

"Why? You always reject me," said Sayuri. "Every time I hug you or peck you, you stiffen or become uncomfortable or annoyed." Shrug. "When I wanted to make up with you by inviting you to see a movie, you turned me down. When I asked you to take me to that mission, you refused…" Shrug. "One gets tired of being rejected again and again, you know."

"It's true that I don't react too well when you peck me or hug me but I let you," replied Shino. "I already told you the reasons for not taking you to Sepia country. Lastly, I didn't turn down your offer to go to see a movie with you. I was surprised and you did seem hungry, not to mention that it's easier to interact when we have dinner."

Blink. Frown. "Why do I get the feeling that you're lying?"

Shino shook his head in frustration. "It's late, we should go home."

"We bought lots of things!" said Itsuki. "A couple of cakes and lots of chocolates and candy canes!"

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

Itsuki hopped. "Is it working?"

Sayuri pecked him. "Let's go home."

"Yay!"

.

.

"I think you're sulking," pointed out Midori.

Shino frowned at her. "I don't sulk."

The mantis snuggled and pecked him. "Sayuri cares a lot about you but…" Peck. "…but I think she agrees with Itsuki." Poke. "For once, I can't blame them."

"She has abandonment issues," muttered Shino. "And maybe she thinks that I'd act like that man…if he had comforted her when Hyuuga Soujiro died instead of disbanding the team and leaving her all alone, maybe-"

"Who knows?" interrupted Midori. She went to poke Itsuki. "Leave something for Sayuri, we bought those cakes for her."

"We? Shino paid for them!" said Itsuki.

Midori poked him harshly.

"That hurt!"

"Whiny mantis!"

"You're also very sensitive, Midori!" said Itsuki. "It's easy to anger you!" Poke.

"Don't fight," warned Shino.

Itsuki nodded.

"Sayuri really likes to take baths," commented Midori as she noticed that her summoner had turned on the lights of her room.

"It means we can go back! Yay!" Itsuki left flying and entered Sayuri's room.

"Try to be understanding, darling," said Midori. "She's upset and confused. Be patient."

Shino nodded and followed her into the room. Sayuri nodded at him and began disentangling her hair, which was still wet. She opened a drawer and took out a hair tie, but just when she was about to tie her hair, a kikaichu buzzed.

She practically jumped and Itsuki went to threaten the kikaichu. The black bug returned to Shino's clothes and hid under them, mocking the mantis.

"I think you should leave your hair like that," Shino commented out of the blue. "Don't tie it."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at him. "You sent that bug to scare me, didn't you?"

Shino gave her his best pokerface.

"You…" Hands twitched. "You're unbelievable, Shino."

"I think you'd be more comfortable with your hair down," said the Aburame.

Sayuri turned away and put back the hair tie on the drawer. "I hate your bugs."

Shino narrowed his eyes. His glasses flashed. "Do you?"

"But I hate it more that you use them to intimidate me, to coerce me."

Shino shook his head. "My apologies. I didn't want you to feel that way."

Sayuri sighed. "Get under the covers."

Shino raised an eyebrow, but he complied and allowed Midori to perch on his hair. Itsuki poked him and snuggled.

Sayuri shook her head and took out a couple of covers. Then, she went to retrieve the pillow that was next to Shino.

"Sayuri?"

"You seem better," said the mantis summoner. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Itsuki left Shino's side immediately. "I'll go with you."

"Stay with Shino."

"But-"

"Stay with him, he needs you."

"You're my human! I'm your mantis!"

"Stay with Shino."

"You're treating me like he treats you! You're rejecting me!"

Sayuri sighed and pecked him. "I want to be alone, Itsuki."

"But-"

"Please."

"Aww…" Nod. "Okay…"

"Stay," said Shino. "I'll take the couch."

"No," replied Sayuri. "You're my guest."

"You'll be cold."

"Not really." Sayuri shrugged and went to turn off the lights. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shino frowned.

Itsuki poked him. Shino poked him back.

They glanced Midori.

Midori tilted her head and nodded at them.

.

.

Ito Sayuri was pretending to be asleep when she felt a pair of arms take her and carry her away from the couch. She shivered when the blankets that used to cover her slipped from her body, only for her to be placed on what she assumed was her bed. She squirmed and she felt herself being tucked.

A small weight fell next to her. It smelled a bit like cookies.

Itsuki, she was sure.

Something, a hand, placed another small body next to her.

Midori.

Long, elegant fingers lingered on her arm but they retreated when she squirmed.

Moments after, she opened one of her eyes, just in time to see Shino walk away. Sayuri rolled her eyes and after sighing, she used a couple of strings to pull him back. The young Aburame raised surprised eyebrows but allowed her to pull him to the bed.

"All of you are so stubborn," muttered Sayuri before she released him. "Sleep beside me. It's cold in my living room."

"Are you sure?"

"I won't beg you," said Sayuri, annoyed. "So unless you want to avoid-"

Shino slid under the covers.

Sayuri poked him and put the mantises on his chest. "I can't believe they sided with you."

Shino smirked.

"We want to be with you and keep you warm," said Itsuki. "Don't be so ungrateful."

"I don't want to be pitied," murmured Sayuri and she turned her back to Shino. "Good night."

"We don't pity you," said Shino.

Sayuri didn't reply.

"Why do you insist on being alone?" asked Midori.

Sayuri pulled the blanket above her face and buried her head on her pillow.

Itsuki snuggled and pecked her head fondly. "We don't think you're weak."

"Just too stubborn for your own sake," said Midori.

Sayuri didn't reply.

"You weren't asleep when I brought you, were you?" inquired Shino.

No answer.

Sayuri felt something warm stretch across her back and pull her. She raised her head and confirmed that there was arm resting over her back. She narrowed her eyes at Shino.

"Your arm is heavy," she told Shino after what seemed an eternity.

"You've got cold feet but I didn't complain about that earlier," was the reply.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and turned slightly so that she could remove his arm. Shino shook his head and put it back.

"You don't even like to touch people," said Sayuri. She moved so that she could poke him repeatedly. "What? No complaints?" Poke. Poke. Poke.

Itsuki went to peck her. "We want to spoil you."

Shino pulled her closer, surprising her. "It's getting colder in Konoha."

Sayuri nodded.

"You can hug me or get closer to be warm."

"R-Really?"

"Yes." Shino sighed inwardly when Sayuri frowned at him. "Like I told you, it's getting colder in Konoha."

"If I hug you, it'll be just because I'm cold," said Sayuri. "Not because I want you to comfort me."

"I get it."

"Good."

Sayuri closed her eyes and felt Itsuki peck her before he snuggled. Something small fell on her shoulder. Poke. Midori.

"You need to rest, child," said the mantis.

Something…an arm…sneaked and pulled her closer.

"Shino?"

"It's cold."

Both knew it was just an excuse.

Sayuri shrugged and hugged him. She waited and waited…

She opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows. "You didn't stiffen."

"I'm not used to being hugged or kissed," said Shino. "But I think I can get used to it."

"I see," said Sayuri. She poked him. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" asked Shino.

"Sayuri-chan is a meanie," commented Itsuki and he snuggled. "Sayuri-chan, we also want to sleep. Be nice with Shino-chan."

"I can't believe you're siding with him, you're my mantis," said Sayuri and she pecked Itsuki.

Shino's lips curved slightly.

"Shino's warm," replied Itsuki. "He's comfy."

"His hair can be used as a nest, you know," commented Midori.

Blink.

"As you can see, they consider me a valuable human," said Shino. He smoothed her hair. "Sleep. It's been a long day."

Sayuri placed her head above his heart.

Heartbeats.

She closed her eyes and tightened her hold.

Heartbeats.

Rhythmic.

Loud.

Alive.

She smiled.

* * *

"…so you forced yourself to relax for her sake."

"That's correct."

"I think you should spend more time with your teammates," said Shizune.

Shino nodded. "I'll visit Hinata later." He tilted his head. "Maybe I should find Kiba first."

"Sayuri told me that you did something to him."

"I merely defended myself from what seemed an ambush."

Shizune gave him a very skeptical glance. She shook her head. "You seem better. Maybe you should take an easy mission."

"C-rank, perhaps?"

"Yes, there must be one you can execute."

Shino frowned. "I'd like to wait. Sayuri needs company and comfort."

"She commented something about you plotting with her mantis," said Shizune, slightly amused. "Don't press her."

"Sayuri doesn't let me do anything to console her," said Shino. "I know she needs her space but I don't want to leave her alone like her teammates did."

"Tenten is with her right now, she'll know how to cheer her up," said Shizune. "Ino went with her and I think Sakura will join them later."

"I see."

"I think it's not healthy for you to spend so much time with Sayuri, that jutsu made you paranoid."

"Sayuri shares your opinion," said Shino. "But like I told you, I'd like to be there for her."

"It might take a while," said Shizune. "She's not used to being comforted by humans."

"Itsuki's also having a hard time," replied Shino. "She won't let him spoil her."

"That's worrisome," said Shizune. "I think I could-"

Knock.

Shizune frowned.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"It could be an emergency," said Shino.

The knocks became more insistent.

"Come in," said Shizune.

Aburame Shouta opened the door and nodded at her. "Sayuri-san wants to see you."

"She came?" said Shizune. "But she didn't have to."

"She's here as a patient," said Shouta.

"Why?" asked Shino. "What did she do?"

"She had an anaphylactic shock," said Shouta. "Fortunately, Ino-san was with her when that happened so she received medical attention immediately."

"I didn't know she had allergies," said Shizune.

"She's fine," said Shouta. "But she keeps requesting your presence."

.

.

"Shino-chan! We almost killed Sayuri-chan!"

"We?"

"Yes! You paid for the cake that I chose!"

Shino rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly after Shizune gestured him to wait outside with Itsuki. He placed Itsuki on his shoulder. "So that cake caused all this."

"There was a very exotic fruit in it," said Itsuki. "No wonder it was so expensive." Hop. "Poor Sayuri-chan, she's so unlucky."

"I thought Neji said that she wasn't unlucky when it came to sweets."

"That was so weird," said Itsuki. "Aww…I almost killed my human."

Shino shook his head. "It was an accident."

.

.

"I can't believe you haven't scolded me, Shino," said Sayuri. "I thought you'd say something about how I should stop eating sweets."

"…"

"I think he's not complaining because he's the one who gave you that cake," commented Tenten.

"I agree," said Sayuri. "But if Neji or someone else had given it to me, he'd be whining."

Shino frowned. "I don't whine."

"Right, you sulk." Sayuri stretched. "Sensei wants me to spend the night here so you'll have to go back home."

Shino nodded. "Itsuki should stay with you, I'll take care of Midori-san."

"You want Itsuki to babysit me, don't you?" said Sayuri. "You're unbelievable."

"I simply don't want you to be alone."

"Guess I'm thin air," said Tenten dryly. "I'll stay for a while." She smirked at Shino. "Neji will come later."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"When he comes, I'll tell him that Shino plotted my death with Itsuki," said Sayuri. "Hmm…maybe Ino-san should've let me die. It would've been very original."

"Don't even joke about that!" scolded Itsuki.

"You're a mantis summoner!" said Midori. "You should have an epic death!"

Tenten sweatdropped.

"But it could've been so original," said Sayuri. "Imagine what you could've said about it in my funeral, Midori-san."

"This isn't funny," said Shino.

"Why not?" said Sayuri and she smiled at Tenten. "What would you write on my tombstone?"

"Hmm…maybe something about having a sweet death," said the other kunoichi. "Maybe something like: 'Ito Sayuri. Survived the Hyuuga, a Yamanaka and a psycho just to be killed by a cake that wasn't even poisoned.'"

"You might want to add that I survived a bunch of crazy bugs," said Sayuri.

"We're not crazy!" said Itsuki. "We're cute, nice insects!"

"I was talking about the kikaichu," said Sayuri.

Shino frowned. "The kikaichu aren't insane."

"I think she's talking about the Pumpkin," said Itsuki.

Shino's eyebrow twitched but he decided not to talk in Tenten's presence.

"Who's the Pumpkin?" asked Tenten.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," said Sayuri. "And I don't want to talk about it." Shrug. "Hmm…maybe people would've started talking about how my death resembled what happened to Snow White. Though I guess it would've been kinda creepy if a guy brought me back from the dead with a kiss."

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"Who's Snow White?" asked Tenten. "By the way, I agree about the necrophilia thing. Creepy."

"Snow White is the character of a fairy tale," said Sayuri. "It's popular in Apple Country."

"But your skin isn't as pale as Snow White's, Sayuri-chan," replied Itsuki. "Maybe Hinata-chan's is that pale and soft, but yours isn't. Besides, your hands are somewhat calloused."

"And your lips aren't red like blood," said Midori. "I think Kurenai's lips are good enough."

"And we can't forget that your hair's a bit messy," said Itsuki. "Hmm…maybe Ino-chan's hair could compete with Snow White's."

"But Snow White's hair is ebony," said Midori.

"But Ino-chan's hair is beautiful," replied Itsuki.

Sayuri slapped the palm of her hand over her face and shook her head. Tenten chuckled.

"Anyway, the thing is that you're not the fairest of all," said Midori. "There are girls much more beautiful than you."

Itsuki nodded. "I agree."

"Thaaaaaaaank you, it's nice to know what my summons think about me," said Sayuri.

Itsuki hopped, delighted. "You're welcome." He pecked her and snuggled.

Tenten laughed and Shino smirked in amusement.

"Why don't you go with Shino?" said Sayuri. "Like you said, Midori-san isn't very nice and he needs company. Tenten and Ino-san will be around, Neji will come later and Shizune-sensei will keep an eye on me all night."

"You're rejecting me again…" whined Itsuki.

"No, I'm not," said Sayuri and she pecked him. "But you also deserve to have fun. Maybe you can play poker with Yasunori-san or Shibi-sama." Peck. "I'm sure you can beat Aburame-sama and dedicate me your victories."

Itsuki hopped. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Sayuri. "Shino, can you keep an eye on him for me?"

Shino nodded.

"If you can't control him, you can come at any hour," said Sayuri. "He likes sleeping with me and I know that sensei might disagree but…"

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"…I don't want Itsuki to feel lonely," said Sayuri. "If he has trouble sleeping, please bring him."

Shino nodded a bit too quickly for his own taste.

Itsuki tilted his head, not getting the secret message. "Sayuri-chan is sooooo weird…"

* * *

"Sayuri-chan isn't here," said Itsuki. He poked Shino. "Aww…"

Shino frowned. "Maybe Shizune-san's with her." A small cloud of kikaichu emerged from his sleeves. "They'll find her."

Itsuki poked him. "Sayuri-chan's a meanie."

"She's upset," said Shino. "I wish she would open up with us."

Itsuki nodded.

They waited and waited.

The kikaichu returned and Shino scowled.

Midori pecked him. "I'm sure she's fine." Poke. "Maybe she's with one of her girlfriends."

The kikaichu buzzed.

"That's worrisome," said Midori. "Sakura's busy operating, Ino's assisting her and Shizune is busy with paperwork."

"That only leaves Tenten-chan," said Itsuki.

"Or Hyuuga Neji," said Shino, his eyebrow twitching.

"There's no need to be jealous," chided Midori. "Sayuri prefers you."

"But she won't let me console her," said Shino. He sat on the bed and the mantises poked him. "Midori-san, do you think I'm clinging to her?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe you should stay away from her for a while," said the mantis.

.

.

"…a-and he's a meaaaaanie, Neji."

Shino scowled as soon as he saw Hyuuga Neji giving an inebriated Sayuri a piggyback ride. In his opinion, Sayuri seemed too comfortable and pleased, she kept pulling a lock of Neji's hair. He cleared his throat.

"O-ooh…h-hi, S-Shino…" Sayuri waved cheerfully. "D-Did you know…know…that Neji has pretty hair? Silky…silky hair."

Neji glared her sideways.

"So silky, I-I bet he brushes it one thousand times in the morning," said Sayuri. "A-And he's a liar…he got me drunk…" She laughed.

"Yes, I can see that," said Shino. "But you let him."

"Y-Yes…the other meanie was there, he convinced me," said Sayuri.

Neji frowned.

"Who convinced you?"

"T-The meanie!" said Sayuri and she pulled Neji's hair harshly. She closed her eyes and tightened her hold on Neji's neck.

Shino wasn't pleased in the slightest. He walked briskly and pulled her. Neji disentangled Sayuri's arms from his neck and allowed Shino to take her, eager to get rid of the hair-pulling girl.

"What were you thinking? She had an anaphylactic shock."

"It was that Aburame's idea," said Neji. "He thought that Sayuri needed to relax and we had a medic nin nearby."

"Yasunori-san, it must've been him," muttered Shino.

"Wrong." Neji watched him carry Sayuri to the bed. "Let's say he thought that maybe she'd let herself cry over Akira-sensei's death."

Itsuki pecked Sayuri. "You need coffee."

Midori poked her. "I can't believe you didn't invite me." She pecked her. "Silly child."

Sayuri swatted her away. "Y-You're a meanie." She hugged her pillow. "Meanie…"

Neji shook his head. "I'll bring a cup of coffee."

"I don't like coffee…" Sayuri pulled the sheets and covered herself. "Hyuuga brat is a meanie…meanie…"

"What you did was irresponsible," chided Shino. "She shouldn't have drunk."

"Shou-san thought it was better than letting her bottle up her feelings," said Neji.

"Shou-san?" Shino frowned. "Why would he care? He dislikes her."

"I disagree." Neji stepped out of the room. "I'd say he just doesn't know what to do with her."

.

.

"You're mad at me," said a more sober Sayuri.

"You left with Neji."

"He's my friend, he understands things that you don't."

"You shouldn't have drunk."

Sayuri shrugged and she placed her head on her pillow. Something soft fell on her head.

"Neko-chan…" She glanced Shino. "You brought Neko-chan…" She hugged the stuffed cat.

"I think you'd rather have that thing here than any of us," said the young Aburame.

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "Jealous?"

"Of course not."

"Liaaaar…"

"What? Have you become a lie detector?" asked Shino.

"Anyone can see that you're jealous," said Sayuri mockingly and she handed him the stuffed cat. "You're worse than Itsuki." Shino glared her. Sayuri propped herself up on an elbow and stuck out her tongue. "Shino the meanie is jealous of Neko-chan!" She laughed.

"You need more coffee," said Itsuki.

"Itsuki-chan, come here!" Sayuri failed at catching the mantis and she fell from the bed. "Meanie! Itsuki-chan is a meanie!"

Shino shook his head and bent down to pick her up. Sayuri smirked at him. "Shino!" Poke. "A-Are you ticklish?"

Shino poked her back and put her on the bed.

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder?" asked Sayuri. "Then, you should've let Neji stay."

"You let him try," murmured Shino. "You let him try to comfort you."

Itsuki nodded gloomily.

"You are worse than a child," said Sayuri.

Shino glared her.

Sayuri laughed at him and pulled him by the collar. "T-There's something I've been wondering for some time…"

Shino's glare faded.

"You're a resentful person, you can hold a grudge so I guess that when it comes to affection, you must be just very…devoted…"

Shino nodded.

"And you're a resolute person," said Sayuri. "If you've wanted to ask me out for some time…" Poke. "Hmm…why didn't you…why…" She lost her balance and released him.

Shino frowned and he sat on the bed.

Sayuri poked him curiously. She pulled his sleeve insistently. "Shino?" Poke. "Aww…cat got your tongue?"

"Don't mock me," said Shino. He handed her Neko-chan. "Itsuki will stay with you. I'll see you tomorrow." He was about to get to his feet when Sayuri hugged him. "Sayuri?"

The mantis summoner gave him a reproaching glance before she looked away, ashamed of her actions.

"I'm sorry," said Shino quietly.

Sayuri stiffened and released him abruptly.

Shino shook his head. "I'm going to stay." He pulled her into an embrace.

It was really ironic when Sayuri stiffened again, but he didn't comment on that.

"I apologized for not being perceptive enough," said Shino. "I really thought you didn't want me here." He frowned. "You're so proud that you fooled me…" He nodded at the mantises. "We don't want you to feel lonely."

Sayuri sighed.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting comfort."

"We love you a lot!" said Itsuki. Peck. Peck. Peck.

"Just remember to invite me next time you want to drink," said Midori.

"You're a terrible role model," scolded Itsuki. "Don't corrupt Sayuri-chan."

"I agree," said Shino.

"Darling!"

"Dump him, Midori!"

Sayuri smiled slightly. She tentatively raised her arms and wrapped them around Shino's waist. Shino tightened his hold.

Sayuri closed her eyes. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"I only know that I don't want to go home."

"Then, come with us!" said Itsuki. "We'll take care of you!"

Shino frowned but he ended up nodding. "If you think you will be happy there, you should go."

Sayuri shook her head immediately. "I wouldn't be able to see anyone else."

"I suppose that taking you to my clan's compound won't be acceptable."

"Well…" Sayuri sighed. "If you promise to be with me and allow my mantises to be there to protect me, I won't mind…too much…"

"Where would we stay?" asked Itsuki.

"My room," said Shino. "My current room."

"Then, we'd see your mom in the morning," said Itsuki. "I don't like her."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Don't you have another place to spend the night?"

"No," said Shino. "So unless you want to go to a hotel, I-"

Itsuki bit him.

Midori bit her brother and poked him harshly. "My human!"

Sayuri shook her head and released Shino to poke Itsuki. "Don't fight."

Itsuki pecked her. "Maybe we should stay."

Sayuri nodded and she wrapped her arms around Shino's waist again. "You're going to stay with me, right?"

"Of course."

"And you'll sleep in the same bed, right?"

"Yes."

"And you won't complain about my cold feet, will you?"

"I won't."

"Good."

"That doesn't mean that I won't complain about your breath," said Shino. "Why did you listen to Shou-san?"

"He's very manipulative," said Sayuri. "He's a very strange person…"

"I know," said Shino. "Did he insult you?"

"Not really," admitted Sayuri. "I think he was trying to make me cry because he kept saying that it wasn't healthy to keep my feelings bottled up."

"I think I want to sleep," said Sayuri. She released Shino and she waited for him to remove his arms from her waist. "Shino?"

"I apologize, I was…distracted…"

Itsuki poked him. "Liaaaaaaaaaar!"

"Itsuki, leave him alone."

Shino released Sayuri and poked her mantis. "Come with me. She must want to change her clothes."

"I want to stay."

"You're supposed to keep an eye on me."

Itsuki tilted his head. "Hmm…you're right." He hopped onto Shino's head. "I'll be watching him! Fear not, Sayuri-chan!"

.

.

Itsuki poked Sayuri. "I'm glad you took a bath, you stank like Midori does sometimes when she drinks."

"I don't know what Shou-san's up to, but I don't trust him," said Shino as Sayuri moved to get more comfortable. "Neji said that he doesn't know what to do with you and that worries me. I don't think he'd try to make you an alcoholic but it'd be better if you stay away from him."

Sayuri nodded and hugged him. She placed her head on his chest and frowned. "You should've brought a shirt like the one you wore last night."

Shino gave her an amused glance before embracing her. "Why?"

"I like listening to your heart," said Sayuri. She closed her eyes. "It reminds me that you're alive." She glanced Neko-chan sitting on a nightstand. "You're warm and alive…and you hug me."

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"Is that why you have so many stuffed animals?"

Sayuri glared him. "Sometimes I like you more when you're silent."

"I'm not making fun of you." Shino rubbed her arm. "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," said Sayuri. "But sensei might not like this because of the weird jutsu that Beni Soubi used on you."

"I spent the afternoon with Hinata and Kiba," said Shino. "And I'll take a mission soon."

"But you aren't completely recovered."

"I don't know when I'll execute it," said Shino. "Maybe Kurenai-sensei will lead it."

"I see," said Sayuri. She reached out and poked Itsuki. The mantis poked her back.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

Itsuki went to snuggle. "Yay! I love Sayuri-chan!"

* * *

Sometimes, Shino really hated having an Inuzuka in his team.

"Spill it!"

"K-Kiba-kun, try to be more discreet!" begged a blushing Hinata.

"Come on, Hinata," said Kiba. "I'm not loud."

Shino raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"It's not my fault that Shino's scent is mingled with Sayuri's," said Kiba. "I noticed that yesterday but so many days in a row? There's something suspicious here!" He nudged Hinata. "Plus, he even smells like cookies."

Shino rolled his eyes.

"So, how long did you hold her?" asked Kiba.

No answer.

"Come on, tell us."

Akamaru barked.

"Yeah…I'd also say that you held her too many hours…" Kiba glanced Shino suspiciously. "Maybe…all night?"

Shino folded his arms. Why did his teammates have to visit Sayuri so early?

"I know! It's got something to do with her string fetish!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She likes tying you to her bed," said Kiba. "She did that again, right?"

"No."

"I still think you must've shared the bed," said Kiba. Hinata glanced him scandalized.

"Sayuri recently lost her sensei, I've been trying to comfort her," said Shino.

"Aha! I knew it!" Kiba nudged Hinata. "So they shared the bed after all! I knew there had to be a reason why he smells like a girl."

"I don't smell like a girl," said Shino, eyebrow twitching.

Akamaru barked.

"That's right!" Kiba punched Shino in a friendly way. "So he finally admitted that he shared a bed with Sayuri." He tilted his head. "Now, he has to convince his mom that Sayuri's a nice girl so that she won't attack her again."

Shino frowned.

"Itsuki-kun told us what really happened," said Hinata.

"That mantis…"

"Kurenai-sensei knows too," said Kiba. "Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"We all agreed that no one would know," said Shino. "I'll talk with Itsuki later."

"So, does Sayuri snore?"

"No."

"Does she drool?"

"No." Shino glanced the sky. He omitted the fact that she murmured in her sleep and clung to him, that she held him as if she was terrified. When that happened, he rubbed her back comfortingly and stroked her hair and talked in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"Hmm…" Kiba put his arms behind his head, oblivious to his thoughts. "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

"I already did."

Kiba and Hinata stopped walking.

"It's too soon to go out because her sensei died so we'll wait," said Shino. "We'll have dinner."

"Again? But it was a fiasco last time," said Kiba.

"It won't next time," said Shino, glaring him.

"I heard from Ino-san that Nadeshiko-san's been comforted by her clan," commented Hinata.

"She hasn't visited Sayuri," said Shino. "I only hope that she doesn't upset her like she did when Hyuuga Soujiro died."

"Hey, what do your fangirls think about your stays with Sayuri?" asked Kiba. "Itsuki told us that one of them threatened her."

"The one who did that was Hanako-san," said Shino. "She has only sought me out to apologize and I think she's been avoiding me."

"Good, now you just have to get rid of the rest of the horde," said Kiba. "I suggest poison."

"Too common," said Shino. "Maybe I should hire mercenaries. Uchiha Itachi sounds like a good option."

"Did you just try to crack a joke?"

* * *

"I don't like her, Misao-chan."

"Aburame-sama's a wonderful woman," said Midori. "She must've aggravated him by saying something about his consumption of sweets or she might have defeated him in poker."

"It's got nothing to do with that!" Itsuki poked Midori. "I'm not that shallow!"

"I beg to differ," said Midori. "What did she do? Did she take the first bite of a particularly delicious cake? Did she call you ugly or annoying?"

"She threatened my human! She could've killed her!"

Misao tilted her head. "Ara?"

"She attacked Sayuri-chan out of the blue, she hurt her," said Itsuki. "It was the night when Midori complained to me that Sayuri-chan was summoning her again and again."

Midori tilted her head.

"Why did that person attack Sayuri-chan?" asked Misao.

"Because she's crazy!" said Itsuki. "Sayuri-chan had been taking care of Shino-chan because he was sick and then, that woman showed up and attacked her." Nod. "Ungrateful woman!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Midori.

"Because you would've encouraged that meanie!"

Midori bit him.

"Meanie!"

"Midori-chan, leave Itsuki-chan alone," said Misao. "I don't know how Sayuri-chan puts up with both of you."

"She loves us," said Itsuki and he sighed dreamily. "She loves us a lot! She even called me Itsuki-chan the other night!"

Misao nodded and pulled Midori. "Have you apologized to Sayuri-chan?"

"Of course not, she's a meanie," said Itsuki. "Anyway, like I was saying, I dislike Shino's mom but I know that Sayuri-chan will have to tolerate her." He nodded gloomily. "I wish I could do something about that."

Misao hopped. "I think I should be the one to talk with Sayuri-chan."

.

.

"…and Itsuki-chan told me what happened."

Sayuri gave her a long suffering sigh.

"So you dislike Aburame-sama," said Misao. She raised her foreleg. "I promise not to tell anyone why."

Sayuri opened her mouth but she closed it immediately.

"Aren't you going to tell me why?"

"I-I…"

"Yes?"

Sayuri bit her tongue.

"I see," said Misao. "You fear her."

Sayuri sighed. "I felt so helpless and I thought that she'd succeed…" Her eyes narrowed. "…that she'd succeed in killing Shino…" She rubbed her arm absently. "And that thing kept moving and hurting me and…and I was barely able to stop it…it was…" She hugged herself. "It was as if Soujiro's death was being played but with different actors."

"Ara?" Misao nodded and she hopped onto Sayuri's head. She raised her foreleg and hit Sayuri's head. "Silly Sayuri-chan."

Sayuri glared her.

"You can't fear her," said Misao. "I bet she already knows what you feel for her."

"I guess I've been too obvious," admitted Sayuri.

"Aburame-sama was testing you, child," said Misao. "My mother-in-law loves doing that, remember?"

"But she didn't even know who I was back then and I'm not dating Shino," replied Sayuri. "Why would-"

"She's the Aburame matriarch," said Misao. "I bet someone told her about you and from what Midori-chan told me, I think her approach would've been different if she had known about your condition."

"Midori-san says that because she likes her," said Sayuri.

"Deep down, Midori-chan isn't such a meanie," said Misao. "She just doesn't like being too affectionate."

"She pecks Shino as much as Itsuki pecks me."

"Jealous?"

"No," said Sayuri truthfully. "Actually, I'm surprised that she can be so devoted because Shino's nice with her but he doesn't…" She tilted her head. "…well…he's not…he doesn't…"

"Chase her like he chases you?"

Blink.

"Itsuki-chan and Midoriko-chan told me all about it," said Misao. "And Midori-chan also mentioned that he's been very nice lately."

"It's that woman's fault," said Sayuri. "Before he left, I kinda thought that he liked me but he never acted and he's not indecisive so…" Shrug. Sigh.

"Don't try to understand men," said Misao. "Maybe he's too shy." Hop. "Back to the topic of his mother, you should face her and everything will be solved."

"That's never worked with your mother-in-law," pointed out Sayuri.

"That was a hit below the belt."

"I humbly apologize…"

"Never mind," said Misao. "My mother-in-law is crazy." Hop. "Accept Shino's invitation and show them what you're made of."

Blink.

"But you should ask Shino if it'll be formal so that we can pick nice outfits," said Midori. "And you might want to bring your best dessert, that'll tell her that you can cook. It's important, trust me."

Sayuri nodded.

"You must impress her but without letting her know that you want to do that," said Misao. "She must see what Shino sees in you so that she won't be a nightmare in the future." Hop. Hop. Hop. "Mothers-in-law are terrible, Sayuri-chan."

"Shino's not my boyfriend," said Sayuri.

"Nonsense," said Misao. "He likes you, you like him. Humans are sooooooooo complicated." Hop. "That's why I like being mantis, I just had to go after my beloved to get him." Hop. "Of course he wasn't ecstatic, he thought I'd eat him."

Sayuri grinned. "I think Shino would do the same, he wouldn't be thrilled if I hunted him."

"I think you should give it a try, you're a mantis summoner," said Misao. "Tell him that he's got ten seconds to flee before you catch him and keep him forever."

"He's too good at hiding," said Sayuri. "I'd have to tear Konoha apart."

"It'd be fun."

"I guess…"

"Actually, I'm surprised that you've been so patient with him," said Misao. "I thought that you would ask him out immediately, that's the way mantises do things."

"I want to be asked out, not the other way around," said Sayuri. "Shino's smart and perceptive, he knows when I'm upset or happy but when it comes to us he's just…"

"Clueless?" offered Misao.

"I guess," said Sayuri. "And he had the gall to defend his mother and criticize my sensei when he attacked him. Akira-sensei attacked him against his will while his mother-"

"Forget it," interrupted Misao. "It's practically impossible to agree when it comes to mothers-in-law." Hop. "But maybe you should try to be more tolerant because his mom's been trying to be nice. Take that your advantage while you can."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows.

"Be polite but firm," said Misao. "If you don't like something, be sure to tell her about it but without trying to pick a fight." Hop. "But if she's a meanie, counterattack swiftly."

Sayuri nodded, her fingers glowing.

"Not like that! Criticize her clothes, her food, Shino's upbringing or her house," said Misao viciously. Hop. "And if all else fails, just bite her. It works for me."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Sayuri.

"Right, we're dealing with humans," said Misao. "Hmm…" Hop. "Find something that both of you dislike about Shino and criticize him."

"Shino would get mad at me."

"Who cares? We're trying to win his mom!"

"But it's not like we're getting married!"

"Humans! They're so weird!" whined Misao. "They can't just keep one mantis…er…human because they like having more and more."

"I'm too young to marry and have children."

"But why?" Misao poked her. "I was your age when I went after my husband and things worked out, we're very happy."

Sayuri poked her back. "We rarely find our…human in the first try."

"I still think humans are weird," said Misao.

"I know." Sayuri went and opened the fridge. "Will you want milk with your cookies? I think we can eat them now."

"Oh, yes!" Misao eagerly took out a bowl and put lots of cookies there. "Cookies!"

"Here's your milk."

"Cookies!"

Sayuri watched her devour the cookies. "You were hungry."

"All this talk about mothers-in-law made me hungry," said Misao. "Remember, whenever you want to criticize yours, you can summon me! I'll gladly bash those vile creatures!"

"I'll keep that in mind," promised Sayuri.

"So what is it like to sleep with Shino-chan?"

"It's not unpleasant." Sayuri bit a cookie. "His arms are heavier than I thought they would be and he moves when one least expects it but…"She tilted her head. "…but he keeps me warm and safe and I don't remember having nightmares." She glanced the ceiling contemplatively. "And the night isn't so…lonely…"

"So you do need human contact," said Misao. "Yes, you're better here than at home."

Sayuri nodded.

"Would you like me to ask Itsuki-chan to stop pressing you to cry?"

"That'd be nice," admitted Sayuri.

"Shino-chan seems a nice boy," said Misao. "I still think that you should simply warn him ten seconds before you start hunting him to keep him."

.

.

"Are you sure you don't have a cold? You've sneezed many times," said Kiba.

"I'm fine but I'll ask Sayuri to check me," said Shino.

Hinata nodded. "You can't get sick in your mission."

"I don't envy you," said Kiba. "Babysitting three brats-"

"They're genin," said Shino.

"They're brats," said Kiba. "At least it's an easy mission."

"I should be back in three or four days," said Shino.

"Have told Sayuri-san that you're leaving?" asked Hinata.

"I'll do it later," said Shino. "She told me that she had to discuss a couple of things with Misao-san."

"Mantis summoner stuff?"

"I suppose."

Kiba smirked. "I bet they're discussing about cookies."

Shino inwardly agreed. Knowing them…

* * *

"…you're leaving."

"Yes."

Sayuri bit the inside of her cheek.

Shino watched her put her cinnamon roll back on the box.

"Kiba-kun and Hinata-sama are going with you, right?"

"No," said Shino. "I'll be leading three genin, we have an escort mission."

"C-rank?" mumbled Sayuri.

"It must be an easy one," said Shino. "I'll be back in three or four days."

"Soon?"

"Yes," said Shino. "I promise-"

Sayuri covered his mouth so quickly that he almost fell backwards. She gave him what Shino supposed was a half hysterical, half horrorstricken glance. Slowly, calmly, he removed her hand.

"Are you okay?"

Sayuri slowly shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't make promises," Sayuri told him, her face pale. "Don't."

"Why not?"

"My parents, my sensei and Soujiro made promises before leaving for the missions that would end their lives," said Sayuri. "My mother promised to bring me a present, my father promised to return in time to celebrate my graduation from the Academy, Soujiro promised to tell us something very important and my sensei promised to teach me a nice jutsu."

Shino shook his head. He pulled her in an embrace and began stroking her back comfortingly like he did at night. "Calm down." Sayuri wrapped her arms around him and buried her head on his chest. "You have nothing to worry about. We'll go to a nearby town and come back before you know it."

Sayuri shook her head and held him tightly, almost hurting him. "I'll ask Tsunade-sama to send someone else."

"Sooner or later, I'll have to take a mission," said Shino. "This one won't be dangerous." He sighed when Sayuri shook. "Would you like me to bring you something? I'll be attending a festival, that's why I'll return in three or four days."

"I want you to stay," muttered Sayuri, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall and soak Shino's jacket.

Shino sighed. "I can't."

Sayuri closed her eyes. "I'll tie you with my strings, I'll kidnap you." Her fingers glowed and strings emerged from them.

Shino shook his head.

"You don't get it, my dad also had a C-rank mission," muttered Sayuri. "He was the substitute jounin sensei for an escort mission and he completed it but…but…" Her strings glowed. "I'll make you stay."

Shino almost gave her a sad smile but he stopped himself. "Calm down."

"Stay or I'll tell everyone that you like sweetheart cake."

"Blackmailing won't work." Shino smoothed her hair. "If I promise to talk with Tsunade-sama, will you calm down?"

Sayuri nodded automatically, her head still buried in his chest.

"Relax your hold a little, please."

She obliged.

"Don't worry," said Shino. He rubbed her back comfortingly. "Shhh…just breathe and relax."

"Easy for you to say."

Shino lifted her chin slowly and couldn't help but wince when he saw amber eyes glistening with tears. Sayuri released him abruptly and she began rubbing her eyes furiously, as if trying to disappear what Shino had seen fleetingly.

"It's better if you cry," murmured Shino, his hands taking hold of hers so that she couldn't rub her eyes anymore.

"I-I don't want to."

But Shino could see how her shoulders trembled, how her fists clenched and unclenched.

"You'll feel better if you cry," he muttered. "If you do that, you might not have nightmares tonight."

"I don't have nightmares," was the automatic reply.

Shino shook his head. "I've comforted you."

Sayuri stiffened. "W-What?"

"You cling to me and murmur in your sleep," said Shino. He pulled her. "I think you'll feel better if you cry."

"I'm not weak."

"If you cry once, you'll feel better," said Shino. "Just once."

"N-No."

Shino shook his head. "Very well." He poked her. "Cry, that'll be my reward for punching your sensei in my taijutsu exam."

"Your reward?" Sayuri gave him an incredulous glance. "B-But you could've asked anything…"

"You need to cry," said Shino. "Think of it as my reward, mantis summoner."

Sayuri opened her mouth and closed it again and again like a fish.

"You're a mantis summoner, you're supposed to keep your promises," said Shino.

Sayuri blinked and gave him a very incredulous glance. Fingers, _his fingers_, traced the outline of her face like she had touched his so many times before.

"Breathe, Sayuri…"

"Stupid Shino!"

Aburame Shino wasn't too surprised when she almost succeeded in throwing him to the ground just to bury her head on his chest. A muffled moan of agony pierced his ears and he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"S-Stupid Shino…" murmured Sayuri, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "I-I'm not a damsel in distress…"

"I know."

"A-And I'm just crying because it's your reward."

Shino closed his eyes and tightened his hold when she shuddered.

"S-Stupid S-Shino…"

A sob rippled through her and hiccups made their appearance.

"S-Stupid s-sensei for letting himself d-die…"

Shino began stroking her back when her nails dug into his clothes.

"S-Stupid S-Soujiro…deciding to…protect N-Nadeshiko…" Sayuri's shoulders trembled. "…stupid N-Nadeshiko…s-she had everything and yet…"

Shino sighed and he rested his chin atop her head.

"…and I wish my dad had escaped so that he could see me with my hitai ate…he should've run away…my mom should've run away too but she was so…so arrogant, so overconfident…"

Sayuri tightened her hold on him.

"…and now you want to leave me too…"

"I don't."

"L-Liaaaaaaaar…" Sayuri raised her head so abruptly that she hit Shino's chin. "…and w-why are you so tall, anyway? W-Weren't you shorter when I met you?"

"Genetics," replied Shino. "It might also help that my diet is much healthier than yours…"

"J-Jerk…" Sayuri wiped away her tears with her hand.

Shino nodded.

"I-I should kick you," mumbled Sayuri. She hiccupped and buried her head in his chest again. "S-Stupid S-Shino…m-making me cry…" She hiccupped again and continued crying. "S-Stupid A-Aburame telling me that…" Hiccup. "…t-that my sensei might've been a…" Hiccup. "…t-traitor…"

Shino narrowed his eyes. "Shou-san told you that, didn't he?"

Sayuri nodded. "B-But N-Neji agreed and…" Hiccup. "…and I can't help but…" Hiccup. "…but think that they're right…" Hiccup. "…it was as if he wanted to…" Hiccup. "…sabotage us…"

Shino lifted her chin and he couldn't help but bite his tongue until it bled after he saw her face.

Sayuri wiped her tears and hid her face once again.

Shino rubbed her back soothingly.

"S-Stupid sensei…" Sayuri shook her head. "S-Stupid Shino, making me cry when you're going to leave me…"

"You won't be alone," said Shino. "Itsuki will stay with you and I'll talk with Shizune-san so that you're not-"

"I want you to stay," interrupted Sayuri. "You can get another mission later."

"It's barely one day of travel," said Shino. "I'll attend a festival with the clients and then, we'll come back."

"Stay."

Shino sighed.

Sayuri wiped away her tears and released him. "Fine," she mumbled. "Leave. See if I care."

.

.

The sky was a dusky silver color when Aburame Shino and the rest of the travelers departed from Konoha. A small, black bug returned to his body and it told him about lips twitching and fists clenching and shoulders trembling with every breath.

It decided not to tell him about pure, unadulterated devastation in amber eyes.

* * *

**Please review!**

* * *

So, the part of the epic death was inspired by one of my homeworks. Something that involved Actuarial Science and there was a part that had to be somewhat manually and because everyone had different plans and data, no one could've copied it. (I bet the teacher was cackling like some evil genius) The thing is that a friend asked me for help and after explaining her, I told her that I hoped that her people would die fast and she laughed. If they died fast, she'd finish her homework faster. Yeah…sounds a bit weird but everyone hoped that their people would die as fast as possible. I remember Cinnastix saying something about actuaries (I'm not one…yet) having a weird sense of humor. I guess she's right.

Anyway, I checked this chapter and after debating, I decided to update it this way because I was tired of changing it. Plus, there were days when I simply couldn't stop switching styles. That's annoying sometimes.

By the way, when I updated last chapter, I stayed to see who visited first and so on. The first five hits were from USA, the sixth one was from Kuwait, two more from USA, the ninth from Guernsey and the tenth from USA too. Interesting. Usually the first ten are from USA and Canada. I wonder if the date and time I updated had something to do.

P.S. Two blackouts just before I updated and I didn't save the last changes. Maybe I should've tried updating some other day.

**Signed reviews:** (I sent you PM's)

Thanks a lot again to **Katerina Wolffe, SerbiaTakesCntrl, readingQueen, SomeOtherPerson, ****angel19872006**

**Reviews that I couldn't reply via PM**

**Amber93219**: Hi! Thanks a lot for reviewing. Yeah, I guess last chapter was confusing so I'm glad that you liked it. The dream thing was a crazy idea that I'd had for some time. I wish I had been able to update sooner but I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!

**eccentric**: Hi! Thanks a lot for reviewing the first five chapters. I hope you read this one someday. Have a nice day!

**Sania Katilette**: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you're still reading this. Here's the update, I hope you like this one too. See ya!

**bleach101manytimes**: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I agree, it was very long. I'm glad you enjoyed it because it was full of twists and surprises. Here's the update, I hope you like this one too. See ya!

**Alerts/Favorites:**

**NeverEndingStorm****:** Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!

**SomeOtherPerson**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding us to your alerts and favorites! It means a lot!

**Ariannith**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Natospec**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts! I hope this chapter was pleasant!

**RosemaryStar**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts and favorites, I hope you liked this chapter!

**angel19872006**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts and favorites, see ya!

**PuppetPrince****:** Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!

**1topdog**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!

**roger-kimi**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!


	18. Weird, weird, weird

Hello.

You're probably hating me. I hate my life. Oh, woe is me. Yay!(That was written with sarcasm or bitterness or something akin to them) If you wish to know why my life's been so horrible, check my profile page

Maybe I should update it and add that while I was somewhat of a finalist for both projects, I didn't get the job. I received the e-mail yesterday, telling me that I was one of the three people who didn't get it. (We were four finalists for each project)*sigh*

Sorry once again for the delay.

I hope this chapter wasn't too slow or too fast but I didn't want it to be a filler.

**Replies to reviews, alerts, favorites at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Weird, weird, weird**

* * *

People bustled all over the place.

Some were busy trying to sell the most possible. Some walked aimlessly, pausing every now and then at one of the many stands to admire goods that caught their attention.

The place was noisy and colorful and lively.

Aburame Shino frowned whenever he passed by stands that sold sweets. Beside him, a green-haired girl watched him curiously, smiling every now and then.

"Shino-san, relax," she told him. "We're at a festival but you're so serious." She giggled. "Even your children seem a bit…put off by your attitude."

Shino remained silent.

"Oh, look! They're beautiful!" cooed the green-haired girl. She pulled his sleeve to make him stop at a stand that sold jewelry.

Shino gave the servant girl that had glued to him a dispassionate glance before pulling away. He was about to walk away when the girl said something that caught his attention.

"A hair comb with a lily," she said. "Do you think this one is more beautiful than the one with the orchid?"

"Lily?" he repeated faintly.

"Or maybe I should buy this one, I also like…"

Shino ignored her and glanced the hair comb that she had mentioned. It was pretty, he supposed.

He surveyed the stand.

Necklaces, rings, earrings, pendants, bracelets and hair ornaments.

Being tall was definitely an advantage. Many girls were picking the stuff and trying to get a discount for the jewelry.

"See anything you like, son?"

Shino raised an eyebrow at an old man with horn-rimmed glasses. Beside him, an old lady was arguing with a bunch of girls about the prices of the goods.

"My wife's a tough cookie," chuckled the old man.

Shino couldn't help but remember Itsuki after hearing the word cookie.

"I bet you want something for your girl," said the old man. "If you had a fight, jewelry will do the trick."

Shino shook his head. "She's not my girl."

"You forgot to add the 'yet', son," said the old man. "What would your girl like?"

"Shino-san, you have a girlfriend?" said the green-haired girl. "Hard to believe, you're so serious."

Shino rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"What's her name?"

Shino remained silent and he fixed his glance on the hair ornaments. He took a couple of hair sticks that had been carved in the shape of lilies.

"Those are made of mahogany," said the old man.

Shino nodded.

"We have those in ebony and peachwood too," said the salesman. "Lilies are pretty, but you might prefer cherry blossoms or-" He stopped in midsentence when Shino shook his head. "Ah, you want lilies."

Shino didn't reply. Instead, he took another set of hair sticks.

"Those are carved in the shape of an ocean wave," said the salesman.

"They reminded me of the wind," said Shino.

The salesman shrugged. "Water. Wind. It could be both, I guess." He grinned. "Peachwood signifies luck, abundance and protection."

"Luck?"

"That's right," said the salesman.

Water. Wind.

Luck.

"I'll take these."

"Great!" said the man. "I'll put them in a box."

Shino nodded and handed them to him. He tilted his head when his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar color.

"Is that amber?"

"Yes," said the salesman. "I was thinking about making earrings, maybe even a necklace with that." He shrugged. "But we also have things with topaz, I can show them to you."

"I prefer amber," said Shino. "That's the color of her eyes."

"I see." The salesman nodded. "Well, my grandson's the one who works with amber and wood. Maybe you should talk with him if you want something with that material."

* * *

"…wake up, wake up."

Shizune shook Sayuri until the latter opened her eyes.

Itsuki hopped onto his human's nose. "Nightmare?"

Sayuri glanced him and buried her head on the pillow.

"Hmm…maybe you should've listened to Misao-chan, you should've hunted Shino."

"Itsuki, don't give her ideas, please," scolded Shizune.

"But why? She could've caught Shino-chan."

Shizune shook her head.

"Sayuri-chan's sad," said Itsuki gloomily. "She's so sad and worried that it depresses me."

"I'm sorry," muttered Sayuri.

Shizune shook her head at Itsuki and the mantis shrank.

"Aww…"

"Try to sleep," said Shizune.

Sayuri sighed. "You should go home tomorrow and sleep, sensei. I don't want to be a burden."

Shizune shook her head. "I'm here to make sure that you rest so close your eyes and relax."

"Okay."

"Sayuri-chan, you need to rest," said Itsuki. "You'll see that you won't even have time to miss Shino-chan tomorrow." Poke. "I'll buy lots of candies for you!"

/****

"...this one looks great!"

No reply.

"Come on, I told you that we'd treat you," said Kiba, glancing Sayuri worriedly. "You can order as many desserts as you want."

"Thank you but I'm not hungry."

Hinata exchanged glances with Kiba. The Inuzuka shrugged.

Itsuki poked Hinata. "Aww…Sayuri-chan doesn't want desserts."

"Would you like something, Itsuki-kun?"

The mantis shook his head gloomily.

Kiba frowned. "You know, when Shino told us that you didn't want him to leave, I thought he was exaggerating. He said you were...I think he used a word that meant needy."

Sayuri blinked. She narrowed her eyes. "Needy?"

Kiba raised his eyebrows. He nudged Hinata as discreetly as he could. "He even said that you couldn't live without him, that you were probably going to go after him and drag him back to Konoha." He shrugged. "I think he didn't give you enough credit because you're here."

Hinata played along. "He said something about not lasting a day." She was surprised at herself for not stuttering once.

Sayuri's hands twitched. "Did he?"

Kiba nodded. "He even said that you'd be wearing mourning clothes. Probably long clothes because you wouldn't show skin even if your life…or his depended on it."

"W-What?"

"It's just that you never wear something sexy," said Kiba. "Well, he used a more elegant word. The thing is that he doesn't consider you sexy."

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"It's true, Shino would never call her sexy or something alike," replied Kiba and he smirked. "Or would he, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed. "Well…no…I guess he wouldn't but-"

"Excuse me?" muttered Sayuri, amber eyes glinting dangerously. "Are you agreeing with Kiba-kun?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm not lying," said Kiba. "Shino would never call Sayuri sexy or hot. Right, Hinata?"

"Well, no, but-"

"See? I'm being honest this time," interrupted Kiba. Shrug. "Shino's picky."

Blink. Glare. Blank stare. "I know."

"You might want to go and buy some new clothes," said Kiba. "You've got money and time, right?"

"Shino likes me the way I am, he told me so."

"Of course," said Kiba.

"But I've been wondering why he hasn't asked me to be…you know…something more than friends." Sayuri narrowed her eyes at Kiba. "I'd really like to know why."

"He hasn't told us," said Kiba.

"Shino-kun is very reserved," said Hinata. "Besides, he's not very demonstrative."

"Maybe you should tie him with your strings and ask him to be your boyfriend," suggested Kiba. "Actually, I'm surprised you haven't done that."

"He should be the one to ask me out, he's got nothing to worry about," said Sayuri. "I don't know why he's so…clueless and insecure." She petted Itsuki. "Sometimes I think he doesn't like me as much as he claims to."

"Trust me, he likes you a lot," said Kiba.

"Then, he should've stayed."

"You're acting like my little cousin when his dad leaves for a mission."

"It's not the same, he could've taken some other mission," said Sayuri. "He could've asked to go to Suna, Kumo, Kiri...anywhere as long as he didn't promise me anything."

"Oh, right," said Kiba. "Shino told us that you were kinda superstitious."

"He better comes back safe and sound," muttered Sayuri.

"Shino-kun's sensible and strong, he'll be fine," said Hinata. "Trust him."

* * *

"They look terrible."

"Looks like we'll have to stay."

Nod.

A kikaichu buzzed, amused.

Aburame Shino's eyebrow twitched. _'Sayuri's luck has nothing to do with this. Be rational.'_

"Poor Moichi, he looks terrible," said Yayoi, the kunoichi of the team.

"Kiminobu-san doesn't look better," said Ryoji, the other member of the team.

"Aren't you glad that we didn't eat at that stand?"

"Of course."

"I heard that there are more people who also got sick."

"Hi, guys," greeted a green-eyed girl.

"Maya-san, hi," said Yayoi. "You look fine."

"That's because I didn't have enough money to buy food at that stand," said the servant. "Shino-san, you also seem okay."

Shino nodded.

"But you're so serious," said Maya. "I bet you miss your girlfriend. Maybe you should send her a message."

"Huh? Shino-sensei has a girlfriend?"

"Really?"

Shino glared them.

"I'm going to the market and then, to the plaza," commented Maya, dismissing the dark glare, "Kiminobu-san asked me to send a message to the rest of his family in Konoha, I think he's worried about the shop." Grin. "Would you like to send something to your girlfriend? Or maybe to Hokage-sama?"

Shino tilted his head. "A note for Tsunade-sama. She should be informed about our prolonged stay and the reason behind it."

* * *

"Shino's not back."

Itsuki pecked Sayuri. "Hmm…he told us that he'd return in three or four days. I bet the clients wanted to stay another day."

"What if he's in trouble?"

"I'm sure he's fine," said Itsuki. "Would you like me to leave the village and look for him?"

"If he's under attack, you could get hurt."

"You don't even know if someone's attacking him," said Itsuki. "But I'm glad that you love me much more than that meanie."

"You're my mantis."

"And you're my human," said Itsuki. "I want you to be happy and I thought that Shino-chan would be a nice option because he's an Aburame and he wasn't supposed to touch you so much or like you so much but-"

"What do you mean?" asked Sayuri. Poke. "You told Shino something…" Poke. "What did you tell him?"

"That was when we met him," said Itsuki. "I told him that he'd be perfect for you because he's a bug-user...and because he wouldn't touch you so much…"

Sayuri tilted her head.

Itsuki shrank and waited for her answer with apprehensiveness.

"It's not your fault," muttered Sayuri. She pecked him. "I think Shino's selfish enough, he wouldn't care too much about your wishes. It's like Hinata-sama says, he's not demonstrative."

"Aww…" Itsuki pecked her.

"But maybe Neji could use his Byakugan to look for him without leaving the village," said Sayuri. "I think he'll understand."

.

.

"Nothing?"

"I'm sorry but he's out of my range," said Neji. He deactivated his bloodline limit. "From what I heard, the festival ends today. I think the clients would prefer to stay."

"But-"

"There's this new restaurant that has delicious desserts," interrupted Neji. "I'm sure it's still open."

"I'd like to wait a bit more," replied Sayuri.

"That's what you said an hour before we went looking for Neji," said Itsuki.

"That restaurant has a chocolate cake that's become famous in just one week," said Neji.

"But-"

"I'm sure he'll arrive tomorrow."

.

.

Next day…

"Sayuri-chan, don't be sad…I bet that meanie's just too slow."

"He should've arrived hours ago."

"Hinata-chan, can you check again?"

"Byakugan!"

Wait. Wait. Wait.

"I can't find him."

"Maybe there's something wrong with your eyes," said Itsuki. "Anyway, I'm sure Shino-chan's okay."

"Maybe the clients wanted to stay another day," said Hinata. "Don't worry."

Kiba was about to say something when Sayuri's expression stopped him.

"What if they didn't even arrive? What if they were attacked?" muttered the mantis summoner.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Kiba. "I'm sure it's the clients' fault so don't worry about it."

.

.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"The old hag's a meanie!"

"What did you call me?"

"Old hag!"

"Itsuki, you're not helping! Apologize!"

"But she's a meanie!"

"Silence!"

Tsunade got to her feet. "You're not leaving the village to look for Shino," she said. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "That's one of the reasons why we asked him to leave."

Itsuki hopped. "I don't get it."

"Everyone knows that Shino will return alive and in one piece," said Tsunade. "He won't fail his mission." She tapped her fingers on the desk. "And hopefully, when Sayuri sees him, she'll realize that it's pointless to be so unreasonable and paranoid whenever someone she cares about promises her something before leaving for a mission."

"But with my luck-"

"You'll stay," said Tsunade. "Shizune, keep her busy."

"But-"

"It's for your sake," said Shizune and she ruffled her hair affectionately. "Once Shino-kun's back safe and sound, you'll see that you had nothing to worry about and you might even stop having nightmares."

* * *

"You don't think she's right, do you?"

"Of course not, it's not like she's cursed."

Neji, Kiba, Hinata and Tenten were having lunch at Team Gai's training grounds while Lee was busy convincing Sayuri to compete with him.

"This is the sixth day and we haven't heard anything about them," said Tenten. "She's very worried."

"Not even Shizune-san has been able to distract her," said Neji. "I hope Shino has a good excuse because once she confirms that he's fine, she'll want his blood."

"Hey, you don't think that he's doing this on purpose, do you?" asked Kiba.

No answer.

"If he is," began Tenten, "He better watch his back."

Kiba heard the unmistakable sound of metal. He shared a glance with Hinata. They couldn't deny that they had also suspected that Shino was delaying his return, maybe this was a plan to make Sayuri get rid of her paranoia but…

They couldn't help but worry about their friend's wellbeing once he returned to Konoha because Neji was right, Sayuri would want his blood. Kiba could even picture her tying him with her strings and he suspected that Neji, Tenten and Itsuki would join her in the beating. He winced.

"What if Tsunade-sama ordered him to delay his return?" asked Hinata.

Neji shook his head. "I spoke with her yesterday," he said, "She's also surprised that they haven't come back."

"Maybe we should look for them," said Kiba. "If they aren't back before tomorrow's sunset, we should ask Tsunade-sama to let us look for Shino."

"I agree," said Hinata.

Neji nodded.

It was settled.

* * *

"He's back, Shino-kun's back!" Midoriko poked his uncle's human repeatedly. "I saw him enter the Hokage's office!"

"R-Really?"

"I think Shizune-san was right, you had nothing to worry about," said Midoriko. "Now, you should take a bath and dress nicely and-"

"Is he fine?"

"Yes, he seemed healthy," said Midoriko. "Very healthy." Poke. "Sayuri-san?"

Amber eyes glinted dangerously.

Midoriko shrank.

"So he's fine and healthy."

"Yes."

"I can't believe he made me worry just to prove something," muttered Sayuri. She kicked away the sheets and got up.

"S-Sayuri-san?"

"I'm going to take a bath and then, I'll think of something to get even," said Sayuri. "Maybe I should use that itching powder or maybe I should drown him or skin him alive or…" Pause. "Or maybe…" She petted Midoriko. "I think we could experiment a bit with a skill that might be useful for you."

"Ara?

.

.

"We never received a message," said Shizune. "Sayuri's been very worried so we've been trying to distract her and keep her busy."

Shino frowned. "I shouldn't have trusted that girl to send you that message."

"Sayuri's unlucky, the message could've gotten lost," said Tsunade.

"Neji, Tenten and Itsuki might be hostile, so be careful," said Shizune. "Sayuri has barely eaten sweets and she's had nightmares. She's also been wearing black too much lately."

"You might want to visit her," said Tsunade. She tilted her head. "By the way, if you see Aburame Yasunori, tell him that I'd like to discuss something with him."

Shino nodded.

"Dismissed."

* * *

"Sayuri-san can't answer right now," said Midoriko.

"Midoriko, open the door, please," said Kiba.

Neji, Hinata and Tenten waited patiently. They were sure that Kiba would convince Midoriko to open the door so that they wouldn't have to damage it.

"Sayuri-san's unavailable, sorry."

Neji raised his eyebrows in surprise at the mantis's answer so he intervened. "Kiba would like to talk with you."

"Really?"

Tenten nudged Kiba.

"I've got cookies," said the Inuzuka.

"Sounds nice."

"Just open the door."

"Sayuri-san asked me not to," said Midoriko. "She said she would be busy."

"Busy?"

"Is she baking?"

"Is she preparing poison? Because Shino deserves to suffer," said Tenten. "He's back and he should arrive in-"

The sudden buzz of bugs made her stop talking. "You."

Shino raised an eyebrow at the open hostility displayed on Neji and Tenten's faces.

"It took you long enough to arrive," said Neji.

"Midoriko-san, please open the door," said Hinata quickly. "Shino-kun's here. I'm sure Sayuri-san will want to see him."

"But she told me that she'd be busy in the bathroom," said Midoriko. "We can't interrupt her. She's been there all the afternoon."

"I bet she's taking a bath," said Kiba, shaking his head. "Open the door, we'll give her cookies."

"And cinnamon rolls," added Hinata.

"But she told me that her experiment of getting water into her lungs was very important," said Midoriko. "It's important research. She told me that she might get to see Shino-kun if she succeeded."

Silence.

Kiba broke it. "So she's keeping herself busy with work," he shrugged. "Maybe-"

Tenten smacked his head. "It means she wants to drown herself!"

"Ara?"

The next thing Midoriko knew, the door went down. "Eeeek!"

"It's an emergency!"

"Ara?"

Hinata activated her bloodline limit but she soon realized that it was pointless. She couldn't see through the walls of Sayuri's apartment so she nodded at Tenten. The older girl kicked down the door of the bathroom and entered it.

It took her a moment to process the scene before her and she couldn't help but smirk. "Shino, come here, she's decent! Just you!"

The young Aburame complied and he barely dodged the grenade of itching powder that a full-dressed Sayuri threw him.

"You should've let me throw that," said Tenten. "I never miss."

"He's good at dodging," replied Sayuri. "And I wanted the first shot."

Shino raised his eyebrows and he dodged a second grenade, courtesy of Tenten. His kikaichu buzzed, irritated.

"You deserve it, for being such a jerk," said Sayuri. "Making me worry, delaying your return just to-"

"The client and one of the genin got sick," interrupted Shino. "I sent a message but it seems that it got lost."

"Lies," said Sayuri. "I bet it was some plan of yours to make me see the light. Maybe you were plotting with Tsunade-sama."

Shino rolled his eyes.

"I hope you got worried at least for a few seconds," said Sayuri and she threw him another grenade. "Jerk."

"It wasn't my fault," said Shino, frowning.

"I should skin you alive," muttered Sayuri.

Tenten nodded supportively and handed her a weird-looking, metallic thing.

"I'll sic Itsuki on you for making a fool out of me," hissed Sayuri.

"It was never my intention to worry you, you can ask the genin that-"

"You probably intimidated them."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Shino. "And stop trying to pick a fight. It's terribly immature of you." He carefully made his way out of the room. "And come here, everyone's worried."

He had to dodge another grenade.

.

.

"I didn't think you'd come," said Sayuri. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm glad you weren't suicidal over him," said Neji.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "I wanted to teach him a lesson but…" Shrug. "I'll do it other day."

Shino frowned.

"And I'll ask your genin and that girl about your excuse," said Sayuri, glaring him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't trust a meanie like you," said Sayuri, smirking when his eyebrow twitched. "Meanie." And she fed Neji a cookie just to annoy Shino, which worked just fine.

Kiba and Hinata just sighed when their friend scowled.

"I brought you something," said Shino.

"You can't bribe me with candies, I'm mad at you."

"I brought you hair sticks."

His words caught the attention of everyone and they watched as he took out a small case from his coat and placed it on the table.

Midoriko tilted her head and opened it.

"Hmm…they're a bit weird."

Shino frowned. He fixed his gaze on Sayuri, who had her arms folded.

"I'm going to see them out of curiosity, not because I've forgiven you."

Shino rolled his eyes and nodded at her. He concealed his anxiety when Sayuri took them out and inspected them, he really hoped that she would like them. Maybe she knew more about jewelry and woods than he thought, maybe she wouldn't like them, maybe she would think he had poor taste-

"I'd never seen hair sticks like these ones, they have an unusual shape," said Sayuri, interrupting his thoughts.

"They're ocean waves," Shino told her.

"I thought they were more like a strange way of drawing a cloud," commented Tenten.

"The salesman told me that they're made of peachwood," said Shino.

"Peachwood?"

"He told me it signifies luck, abundance and protection."

Blink.

"Luck? Protection?"

Shino nodded.

Sayuri gave him a puzzled glance and put back the hair sticks on the case.

Shino's hands twitched slightly. "You didn't like them."

"I do like them, thank you," replied Sayuri. "It's just that this is…unexpected."

"I think he doesn't get it," said Midoriko and she took out one of the hair sticks to admire it. "Poor Shino-kun, he's not very smart."

Kiba and Tenten nodded.

"Or maybe he's just weird," said the mantis.

Another couple of nods.

"I think Neji-kun and Hinata-san don't get it either," commented Midoriko. "Weird humans."

"Or maybe it's because their clan is very serious," said Kiba.

"And rich," added Tenten.

Midoriko went to poke Shino. "You're a veeeeeeeeeeeery weird human." Hop. "Weird."

"And you are a very weird mantis," counterattacked Shino. "I thought you were honest but you're a liar."

"I'm honest!" said Midoriko. "But Sayuri-san said that I should practice ninja skills like lying and ambushing meanies like you! Plus, she told me to see it as a prank." She went to poke Sayuri. "You were right, he's a meanie."

"Hmm…" Sayuri petted the mantis. "I told you." Poke. "Next time, bite him."

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I guess." Shrug. "Why did you come back? Were you waiting for Tenten to leave?"

"Yes."

Blink. "Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker, I just wanted to know if you really liked my gift."

Sayuri nodded. "I did like it."

"I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"I'm not needy," said Sayuri, glaring him. "If you thought that I was going to jump right into your arms after you whined to your friends and made me worry like that, you're wrong. I'm not a dog."

Shino shook his head, exasperated. "You're more like a cat."

"I like cats so that's hardly an insult. I've got Neko-chan, remember?"

Shino rolled his eyes and pulled her hand.

"No, don't touch me," hissed Sayuri, slapping his hand away. "I'm mad at you. You just waited til you were fine and then, you dumped me and went to have fun."

"I didn't do that but we thought that the mission would also benefit you."

"I don't believe you." Glare. "Leave. I need to repair my door."

"I can do that."

"I don't want your help."

Shino watched her push her door and try to fix it. "You said that I whined to my friends."

"…"

"I don't whine."

"…"

Shino raised an eyebrow. He'd been expecting a 'Right, you sulk.' or something alike. "I can fix your door."

"…"

"Why don't you let me try while you eat more cookies?"

"…"

Tired of the silent treatment, he appeared behind her and poked her.

Nothing.

Aburame Shino frowned, tired of being ignored. He suddenly slipped his arms around her waist.

_That did get her attention._

His lips curved slightly when she practically jumped.

"Stop molesting me."

"I'm not doing that."

"Well, you accuse me of that whenever I do what you're doing." Sayuri struggled to remove his arms. "Let go."

"No."

"Why not? It's my body."

"I don't see your name on it."

Blink. Blink. Blink. Shrug.

"If I removed a couple of things, you'd be able to see it."

Shino raised surprised eyebrows, his mind giving him a possible answer. "A tattoo? Where?" An elbow struck his stomach. His kikaichu buzzed, annoyed. "Liar. It was a distraction."

"You're one to talk," said Sayuri. "I should kick you for telling Hinata-sama and Kiba-kun that I'm needy."

"I never said that," said Shino.

"Hinata-sama confirmed it," said Sayuri. "By the way, I did last more than 24 hours without you."

"Hinata lied."

"Hinata-sama doesn't lie, she's not the kind of-"

"Maybe she wanted to anger you so that you wouldn't be sad," interrupted Shino. "Maybe Kiba gave her the idea."

Blink.

"I wouldn't insult you like that, don't think so low of me, Sayuri."

"Hmm…"

Shino nodded and he rested his chin on her head.

"Your head is heavy," mumbled Sayuri. "And your collar is hitting me." She struggled to get free. "Release me."

"Why would I want to?"

"Why are you acting like this? You don't even like…physical contact."

"I think I got used to this."

"Just with me?"

"Of course." Shino lowered his collar with one hand before tightening his hold. "There, my collar shouldn't make you uncomfortable anymore."

"You still have to release me," mumbled Sayuri, flustered. "Because…you…need to fix my door, it was your fault."

"Are you blushing?"

"Of course not, meanie."

"Liar."

"Itsuki says it better," said Sayuri. "He says it with more style."

"Really?"

"Of course," said Sayuri, pushing him. "Now, release me."

"Give me ten good reasons."

"I'll give you just one," said Sayuri. "Shizune-sensei will most likely arrive in a few minutes."

"You're lying."

"She's been staying here."

"I don't believe you."

Shrug. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Maybe she won't come," murmured Shino. "She asked me to look for you as soon as I could." Reluctantly, he released her. "There you go."

"I knew it, you're also afraid of Shizune-sensei," said Sayuri. She nodded understandingly. "She can be scary."

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "I don't fear her."

"Suuuuuuuuure."

"Your sarcasm isn't appreciated."

"Neither was your absence."

Shino shook his head and went to pull her into his arms. "I'm alive, like I promised."

"You didn't, I covered your mouth," hissed Sayuri. "I'm glad I did that."

"I promised you that in my mind so it must count."

"Liar."

"It's useless to be angry," said Shino. "I'm already here, I also told you that it wasn't my fault that you didn't get the message, I brought you a couple of things and-"

"A couple of things?" Blink. "Oh, right. The hair sticks."

"The point is that you should forget your anger because it's not making you happy." _'It's certainly not making me happy.'_

"I'll let you off the hook just this once," muttered Sayuri. "By the way, Misao-san wants to know if your mother's dinner will be formal because she'd like to pick a nice outfit."

Shino raised his eyebrows. "Do you…do you mean it?"

"Hey, don't criticize my mantises. I know they rarely wear clothes but-"

"I'm talking about accepting my mother's invitation."

"Why else would I have made that comment?"

"I'm glad." Pause. "I'm glad that you finally accepted."

Sayuri raised an eyebrow at his tone. It sounded devastatingly sincere. "Are you okay?" Her eyes widened when he leaned but she didn't move away.

And then it sort of happened.

His lips kissed her somewhere between her cheek and the corner of her lips.

It was shy and sweet and a bit too ephemeral.

Shino removed his lips and leaned back, expectant. Absently, the tip of Sayuri's tongue explored the corner of her mouth, finding the warmth that his lips left there. "I want another one," she told him.

Shino stared at her and after what seemed an eternity, he complied.

A moment later, Sayuri looked away, cheeks burning. "If I'd known, I would've accepted your invitation ages ago." She tilted her head. "It had always been…you know…forced or an accident but these ones were…"

Shino tilted his head, waiting for the adjective that would describe his latest actions. He waited and waited and waited. Instead, he got a question.

"…how come you're not even blushing?"

Shino shrugged impatiently. "Did you like them?"

"Do you think I would've asked for another one if I hadn't?"

"Perhaps you wanted to give me a second chance."

Sayuri shook her head. "I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"If you wanted to kiss my lips and missed or-"

"I did not miss," interrupted Shino. "I simply didn't want to be too intrusive."

"Oh." Blink. "You thought I'd reject you?"

"…"

"I didn't."

Shino pushed up his glasses. He was about to lean when a kikaichu buzzed. "Shizune-san is coming." He glanced the door. "I'll fix that."

* * *

"Why that color?"

"Because I'm green!" Misao hopped and pecked Sayuri. "You'll look nice."

"But Shino will think that I'm trying to please him."

"Then, we'll tell him the truth," said Misao. "You're a mantis summoner so the kimono is supposed to be a shade of green."

"Hmm...fine…"

"Now, we need a designer and someone who can also sew," said Misao. "We need a professional."

"I guess you're right."

"And make-up, we need make-up."

"Very well." Sayuri poked her. "Would you like me to buy you silk or something?"

"Your generosity is appreciated but I've already got something nice," said Misao. "So, what are you going to bake?"

"A cake," said Sayuri. "No one can resist that recipe but I'll have to practice because I haven't baked that cake in ages."

"Then, I'll leave you," said Misao. "I'd like to do a couple of things."

.

.

"Misao-san."

"Hi, there!" The mantis hopped onto Shino's shoulder and poked him. "You look weird."

"I'm weird according to your daughter," said Shino. "Have you been looking for me?"

"Ah, Shino-kun's perceptive," said Misao. "Midori-chan was right about that. No wonder she likes you so much." She glanced the surroundings. "You've got a lovely garden."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Hmm…those bugs look delicious," said Misao absently. She hopped. "Shino-kun, you know that I'm a mantis."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you know that mantises are ambush predators just like your kikaichu," said Misao. "It could be because we're summons, but Itsuki-chan and most of my relatives are lively so they don't always act like your kikaichu. We aren't as collected as them."

Shino nodded at her.

"I think Sayuri-chan would be more patient if she hadn't spent so much time with us," said Misao. "I think you should know that there might be a day when she gets tired of waiting for you to actively court her and she'll do what some mantises do." Poke. "She'll hunt you."

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"So unless you want that, you should do something because it could be very humiliating," said Misao. "She'll tell you that you've only got ten seconds to escape, twenty if she feels benevolent." Hop. "Don't you like Sayuri-chan?"

"I think I like her a bit too much," said Shino.

"Then, do something about it!" said Misao. "Look, I've heard from others that you fight by ambushing, by making people seek you but that might not work with Sayuri-chan." Hop. "Everyone likes to be reassured and Sayuri-chan thinks that you don't like her enough because you're not assertive and resolute when it comes to her."

Shino frowned.

"Sometimes I think she thinks that you don't consider her good enough for you," said Misao. "You're making her a bit unhappy with that attitude, you know."

* * *

"Eeeeek! Meanie!"

"Ara?"

"Misao-chan, he's a meanie! Meanie!"

"Itsuki-chan, calm down, please."

"Or I'll bite you."

"Aww…Midori's a meanie…"

Aburame Shou raised an eyebrow at the antics of Itsuki.

"Sayuri-chan should be ready in a couple of minutes," said Misao. She turned around. "I look nice, right?"

Aburame Shou adjusted his glasses. "I never expected to meet mantises that wore clothes."

Misao and Midori wore short black robes that had been embroidered with silver blossoms. Itsuki merely wore a black tie.

"Is that a no?"

"You look good," replied Shou.

"Thanks, Shou-kun!" Misao hopped. "Oh, here comes Sayuri-chan!"

The Aburame turned around to meet the mantis summoner. Ito Sayuri wore a green kimono made of silk that had a swirly gold embroidered pattern of flowers with leaves and stems. A goldenrod sash was tied around her waist and it had been embroidered with blossoms of different colors.

Shou gave her an evaluating glance, his eyebrows furrowing more and more with each passing second.

"You look fine," he finally told her.

"Just fine? Just fine?" Itsuki went to peck his summoner. "She looks gorgeous!" He sat on her shoulder. "Oh, you did a bun with your braid? Nice, Sayuri-chan!"

"Maybe you should wear other hair sticks, some with the shape of flowers," commented Shou. "Those are slightly strange."

"These are good enough," said Sayuri. "I think Shino would like me to wear his gift."

Shou raised an eyebrow. After a moment, he nodded and offered her his hand. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," said Sayuri and she accepted his hand. "Thank you very much for escorting me."

"I was the only one that was available."

"Shino-chan should've been the one to come for her," said Itsuki.

"I'm more feared and respected than him," said Shou. "Besides, his fans wouldn't have let him leave the compound."

"Hmm…you're a very smart person, meanie."

* * *

"I think you broke Shino."

Bite.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Midori bit me!"

"Midori-chan, Itsuki-chan, behave."

Shino absently nodded at the oldest mantis. "You look lovely, Sayuri."

Aburame Shou rolled his eyes. "Spare me the fluffiness." He adjusted his glasses. "Your parents are waiting. Hanako-san is waiting."

Sayuri frowned. "Hanako?"

"The annoying fangirl that insulted me…" muttered Midori.

"Midori-chan, behave," said Misao.

"Why is she here?" asked Itsuki. "She's a meanie."

"Her father sent her in his place because he was summoned by Tsunade-sama," said Shou. "But you have nothing to worry about, she fears Aburame-sama." He gave Shino a dismissive glance. "I'm her escort, not you so you'll have to wait until we're at the table to interact with her."

Shino glared him.

Shou glared back. "Stop sulking." He kept Shino from replying. "Don't even think about denying my statement, you are sulking."

.

.

"So you brought a dessert, it's very kind of you, Sayuri."

"It was my idea," Misao told Kabocha after swallowing her food. "The nabemono is delicious."

"Thank you."

"Sayuri-chan, the chocolate mousse looks nice," commented Itsuki. His summoner nodded and fed him with her spoon. "Yay! You should taste it too! It's awesome!"

"Aren't you going to taste my cake? No one's taken a piece of it yet."

"That's because you're the only human here that's fond of sweets," said Hanako. "Shou-san dislikes most desserts and Yasunori-san only likes certain pies while Shibi-sama and his family rarely indulge themselves." She adjusted her glasses. "In case you haven't noticed, the chocolate mousse was prepared to please you."

Misao hopped. "Looks like I was wrong. Don't worry, I'll gladly eat all the cake, Sayuri-chan."

"Aww…not fair, I also want a piece of cake, Misao-chan," said Itsuki.

"We can share," said Misao. Hop. Hop.

"You're a very lively mantis too," commented Kabocha. "You're the oldest, aren't you?"

"Of course," said Misao. "You can even say that you and I share the rank."

Hanako raised surprised eyebrows. "The mantises' matriarch?"

"Yep! My sister's the boss, she's in charge!" said Itsuki proudly.

"But the young heir defeated her quite easily," replied Shou.

"We're not like the toads or the snakes," said Misao. "We rarely get summoners so our lifestyle is very different. I wasn't chosen for my skills or my strength."

"That's interesting," said Kabocha. "Why didn't you bring your daughter?"

"My husband took her and other young mantises away, they went hunting," said Misao. "Midoriko-chan needs to practice a bit more."

"I see."

"My son mentioned that you have another brother," said Kabocha. "Why didn't you bring him?"

Sayuri sent Shino a sideway glare.

"Hideki-chan's not very social," said Misao. "Besides, he's probably busy training Hayato-chan."

Hanako raised her eyebrows and lowered them quickly. To everyone's surprise she served herself a piece of Sayuri's cake and tasted it.

"It's good."

"Thank you."

Shino mimicked Hanako and served himself a piece of cake. "I concur, it's really good."

"Really? I thought you didn't like chocolate, son," said Kabocha. "Maybe I should taste it too." She served herself a piece of cake and eyed it curiously. She glanced Sayuri and raised an eyebrow. "It looks and smells fine but..."

"I swear I didn't poison it."

Aburame Shou's eyebrow twitched while Yasunori smirked.

Kabocha's lips curved slightly and she tasted the cake.

"And even if I had, your kikaichu would take care of that, right?"

Shou rolled his eyes and nudged Sayuri as discreetly as he could. Kabocha nodded. "You're good at making desserts."

"Of course she is!" Itsuki ate more of the cake. "Oh, you hadn't made this one before! Is this a new recipe?"

"No, I've baked it a few times before," said Sayuri. "Did you like it?"

"Yay!"

"You also liked the chocolate mousse," pointed out Hanako.

"Oh, yes! Who made it? It's even better than Sayuri-chan's."

Hanako smirked. "Thanks for the compliments, young mantis." She adjusted her glasses. "It's an old recipe but it seems that it's as good as ever."

"Hmm…you're not so bad…no one who can prepare something so yummy can be evil," said Itsuki.

Sayuri was not pleased and she poked her mantis.

"But her chocolate mousse is better than yours, Sayuri-chan!" said Itsuki.

"You're such a cute little thing," said Hanako. "Feel free to ask me for more in the future."

"Really? Yay!"

Sayuri glared her but Shou nudged her again.

Inwardly, Aburame Yasunori smirked.

* * *

"I can go home alone, really," said Sayuri. "My mantises are with me, they'll protect me."

"Shou-san kept getting in the way all night," said Shino. "He sat beside you and kept me away."

"Jealous?" taunted Itsuki.

"Of course not," said Shino. "But I was supposed to spend more time with Sayuri."

"Will you stay with us again?" asked Midori. "I'd like that, you're very warm."

"His parents expect him to go back," said Misao. "If I were in Aburame-chan's place, I'd like to talk with my child after a dinner like this."

Sayuri lowered her head apologetically. "I should've tried to be more collected."

"You have nothing to worry about," said Shino. He took Sayuri's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Even if my mother had any objection, she'd have to respect my decisions."

They finally left the Aburame compound and continued walking.

"I'm glad that you're wearing the hair sticks, they look good on you."

Sayuri smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"Will Shizune-san stay with you tonight?"

"I don't know, I don't think so," said Sayuri.

"We could go out tomorrow," said Shino. "Would you like that?"

"That'd be nice."

"Where are we going?" asked Itsuki.

"I only invited Sayuri," said Shino.

"Meanie!"

"Itsuki-chan, leave them alone," said Misao. "Sayuri-chan, I think I'll be taking Itsuki-chan with me tonight."

"But why? You can't do that, Misao-chan!"

"Of course I can and I'll do that if you don't behave."

"Misao-chaaaaaan…"

.

.

"Yay! We're home! Now leave, Shino! Meanies aren't welcome!"

Bite.

"Kyaaaaaa! Misao-chan, Midori bit me! Someone scold her!"

Sayuri sighed. "Midori-san, don't bite him. You could end up hurting him seriously one of these days."

"I was just defending my human," said Midori and she pecked Shino. "You look so handsome with that black kimono, so serious…" Peck. "I'll go with you." And she hopped onto his head.

"Midori-chan, I'm sure Shino-chan will be busy with his mom," said Misao. "She meant business."

"But he's warmer than Sayuri and I'd like to spend more time with him," said Midori. "I can wait for him in his room and read his books about mantises."

Shino nodded. "You're welcome to do that." He bowed slightly in Misao's direction. "Thank you very much for everything."

"Ara?" Misao sat on his shoulder. "Weird human. Weird." Poke. "I'll talk with you one of these days because you're interesting."

Shino merely nodded.

"About tomorrow," began Sayuri. "Hmm…"

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

"I've got things to do in the morning but I'll be free in the afternoon," said Sayuri. "I think I can meet you in your training grounds after four o'clock."

Shino frowned but he ended up nodding. "You've been very busy lately."

Sayuri shrugged.

* * *

"This one's nice," said Misao. "I like it."

"It doesn't convince me."

"Are you sure? This one has two bedrooms."

"I'd like a bigger kitchen."

"Hmm…you're right. A bigger kitchen could mean more cookies."

"Let's see the next apartment."

"Okay!"

.

.

"…so Misao-san took Itsuki with her," said Sayuri. She waited for Shino to reply but when he remained silent, she spoke again. "You're too quiet."

"I went to look for Maya, the girl that had to send the message," began Shino. "Kiminobu-san, the client, told me that she disappeared the same day we came back."

"So you're worried about her."

"I interrogated Kiminobu-san and convinced him to let me inspect her room," said Shino. "I found a couple of interesting things and I went to look for the genin that went with me to the festival." Pause. "I suspect she's a spy."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows.

"Maya was very nosy and she asked the genin many questions about my competence," said Shino. "I think Beni Soubi sent her to find out if I was sane."

Sayuri frowned. "Have you told Tsunade-sama?"

"I went to see her before meeting you."

Sayuri nodded approvingly and squeezed his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You proved that you're functional again," Sayuri reminded him. "Don't let that woman ruin your life. You can stay with me if you want."

"That might be a good idea," said Shino. "Considering that we ignore how much Maya learned about us, it'd be better for us to be watchful."

"I'm supposed to be the paranoid one, remember?"

"We shouldn't let our guard down," said Shino.

"I know," said Sayuri. "At least this is our territory so we have the advantage." She smiled at Shino. "Midori-san and I will take care of you." She pushed his head onto her lap and flicked his forehead.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I could."

Shino glared her.

"You know your glares don't scare me, right?"

Shino merely gave her a very annoyed glance before closing his eyes.

"Are you going to sleep? Your head's a bit heavy."

"You were the one who put it on your lap so bear with it."

"You are soooo rude."

"I think the word should be malicious," replied Shino. "And from what I remember, you don't dislike that."

Sayuri pushed his head away from her lap and onto the ground.

"Meanie."

Shino merely rolled his eyes.

"I thought we'd go somewhere," commented Sayuri.

Shino nodded. "Where would you like to go?"

"I want to see a movie," said Sayuri. "I'd like to see if you can figure out the plot."

"What's the genre?"

"Mystery, suspense," said Sayuri. "What do you say?"

.

.

"You're no fun."

"Why? Because I didn't let you pull down my hood so that you could fill my hair with popcorn?"

Sayuri glared him.

"You're predictable," said Shino.

Sayuri shrugged. "Anyway, you were wrong. The nephew wasn't the murderer."

"I guessed 80% of the plot," said Shino.

"I bet you wouldn't had guessed a thing if we had seen a romantic comedy."

"…"

"Don't worry, I only watch those with girls," said Sayuri. "Hey, that café is new." Shino followed her eyes to a very colorful shop. "I'm craving chocolate or something nice."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll pay for whatever I consume so don't give me that," said Sayuri. "I promise not to drive you into poverty."

"It's not that," said Shino. "I don't mind paying but I think you mustn't have eaten if you're still hungry."

"I was busy with Misao-san so I just ate a snack before meeting you." Sayuri tilted her head. "By the way, Itsuki's birthday is in two weeks."

"I didn't know," said Shino. "If you're too hungry, we could go to a restaurant and you could tell me more about that."

.

.

"Aburame Shino, you're evil."

The bug-user raised an eyebrow.

"You accused me of trying to fill your hair with popcorn when you did that to me."

"How sharp of you to notice...after almost two hours."

"Shut up." Poke. "I knew there had to be a reason for the funny glances."

Shino's smirk was helpfully concealed by his collar.

"Meanie." Sayuri frowned. "You must be very happy or something because your eyebrow didn't twitch."

Shino shrugged.

Sayuri sighed and shrugged too. "Would you like to celebrate Itsuki's birthday with the mantises?"

"In their world?"

"That's right," said Sayuri. "I talked with Misao-san and she told me that she'd make an exception for me this time and that I could bring a friend."

Shino nodded. "I'll gladly attend the celebration."

"By the way, it's not formal," said Sayuri. "You don't have to wear anything elegant."

"I'll buy him a gift." Shino ruffled her hair only for his hand to be slapped away. He rolled his eyes when he caught Sayuri's suspicious glance. "I don't have popcorn."

"Hmm…you better not try anything, I just took a shower," said Sayuri. She took his hand and searched for popcorn in his sleeves. "Hmm…" She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder but after a moment, it became clear that she wasn't comfortable. "Can't you wear something more comfortable?"

"No."

Sayuri groaned, pulled his arms around her and cuddled. "Midori-san's right, you're warm."

Shino shrugged. "Are you cold?"

"A bit…"

Shino watched her close her eyes. "Tired?"

Shrug.

"Were you training with the mantises? You usually have more energy."

"Like I told you earlier, I was busy with Misao-san," said Sayuri. "If you're not going to stay, I suggest you leave now because I'm a bit sleepy."

"I will stay."

* * *

Ito Sayuri couldn't help but widen her eyes. Beside her, Shizune nudged her discreetly.

Two men wearing clothes that identified them as shinobi from Kirigakure stood in the Hokage's office.

The tallest of them nodded at her.

"Sayuri-san, long time no see."

Blink.

Shizune shook her head and nudged Sayuri again.

"Hello," greeted Sayuri, wishing, hoping that she didn't sound unnerved.

"Kiyoshi-san and Takuya-san are here because they wish to interview you," said Tsunade. Her eyes narrowed and her fingers tapped the desk. "They suspect that Takeru's group kidnapped a fellow Kiri shinobi."

Sayuri nodded, staring at Kiyoshi as discreetly as she could and barely listening to whatever Tsunade was saying. He was even more handsome than she remembered with that long, messy hair and strong cheekbones and those sharp, cobalt eyes.

Someone poked her twice. Or was it thrice?

Or maybe…

"Ito Sayuri," hissed Shizune.

Blink.

The other man in the room, Takuya, grinned.

Shizune sighed. "You are to escort them."

Blink.

"Don't get mad at her, Shizune-san," Takuya said jovially. "Kiyoshi tends to have this effect on girls." He grinned again. "So do I."

And Sayuri supposed he was right because he was fairly attractive too. Chiseled features combined with dark blue hair and bangs that covered the left side of his face and silver eyes.

"Why don't you show them around?" said Shizune and she hid a note on her clothes. "Go."

.

.

"…and that's it," said Sayuri and she grinned. She'd already read Shizune's note about not telling them more than necessary.

In other words, they could learn about Takeru but not about the jutsu that Konoha nin used. While Konoha and Kiri had already exchanged information, it could be useful to share theories.

And it'd be better if she acted a bit like a lovestruck teenager. It would be easier to make them drop their guard.

"Thank you very much, Sayuri-san," said Kiyoshi. "I'm glad that you're still around."

"Jeez, you're such a nice guy," said Takuya. "Kiyoshi wasn't sure if you would still be alive." He sighed. "Can't blame him after we saw how one of our comrades ended up because of that weird chakra."

"I'm sorry about that," said Sayuri. "It seems that that group's become a nightmare." Sigh. "So, what will you do now?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to interview more people," said Kiyoshi. "Tsunade-sama mentioned that there was a Hyuuga and I'm sure he could tell us more about the flow of chakra of that Takeru guy."

"Well…" Sayuri hesitated.

"Should we ask for Tsunade-sama's permission?"

"I don't know if he's in town right now," said Sayuri.

"Maybe we could look for him," said Kiyoshi, leaning forward and giving her a smile.

"Maybe…" Sayuri gave him a nervous, apologetic grin. "But it'd be easier if we went with Hokage-sama, she could summon him."

Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, obviously disappointed. "Of course."

* * *

"So handsome…"

"I think she must've had a crush on him for a long time."

Ino sighed dreamily. "Can't blame her, he's really hot."

"He must be twenty," said Sakura. "The other guy was cute too."

"Sayuri-sempai had to be lucky at least once in her life," said Ino. "I'd love to be in her place right now." She watched Sakura wave at someone. "Hinata! Over here!"

The Hyuuga heiress waved back and she made her way back at them, followed by the rest of her team.

"Kiba and Shino too?" said Ino.

"Don't worry, we know it's a ladies night," said Kiba. "Hinata just told us."

Shino frowned. "Sayuri's not here."

"She's busy," said Sakura.

"With Mr. Handsome," added Ino.

"Who's Mr. Handsome?" asked Kiba. "Neji?"

"No," said Sakura. "We're talking about a shinobi from Kiri, he wanted to interview her."

"Kiri?" said Kiba. "You don't mean…"

"The guy that rejected her," said Sakura.

"He rejected her pie," Shino corrected her, eyebrows furrowed. "And that was many years ago, she's not an obsessed fangirl unlike someone I know."

Ino and Sakura bristled. "Are you insinuating something?"

"Ino-san, Sakura-san, please, don't fight," said Hinata. "I'm sure Shino-kun didn't mean to offend you."

"And you don't want to miss your movie!" said Kiba. "It's late!" He dragged Shino away with Akamaru's help. "Bye!"

Moments later, with enough distance from the infuriated kunoichi, Kiba fixed Shino a comical scowl. "Were you trying to get us killed?"

"I was talking about Yamanaka Nadeshiko."

"You should've told them at once," said Kiba. "I thought you were suicidal."

Shino merely shrugged before looking into the distance.

"Don't tell me that you're going to look for Sayuri and pick a fight," said Kiba. "It'd make you look bad."

"I'm an Aburame," said Shino. "I think that should put you at ease."

"Good to know." Kiba shrugged. "Besides, even if you challenged that guy, you'd probably end up in the hospital."

Shino frowned. "Elaborate."

"Ever since you met Sayuri, you've barely won your fights and you've ended up wounded again and again," said Kiba. "The only thing that kind of saves you is the tournament but other than that…" He raised his index finger. "One, you could've died or lost a leg in Sugar country." His middle finger joined the index. "Two, I bet Sayuri swept the floor with you when you fought using only taijutsu." He kept counting. "Three, Kido Akira tried to kill you and Midori had to save you. Four, he also beat you pretty bad in your taijutsu exam." He frowned. "And we can't forget what happened with the Sepia group."

"…"

"Do you think her luck is contagious?"

* * *

"One would think that you're babysitting us," said Kiyoshi.

"I don't mind showing you around," said Sayuri.

"I bet you're only here because of Kiyoshi," said Takuya.

"No, no, of course not," said Sayuri, faking embarrassment.

"Don't worry, it's normal," said Takuya. "He's got lots of girls after him because of his mysterious, aloof attitude." Shrug. "I used to be very serious but I realized that if you're cheerful, you attract girls less. I suppose they consider someone like Kiyoshi more of a challenge."

"Oh."

Inwardly, Sayuri was groaning. Because of them, she hadn't been able to continue looking for a new apartment. Besides, she found Kiyoshi's attitude annoying, arrogant and disrespectful. Like he expected her to give him more intel in hopes of getting some kind of reward from him, like the promise of a date. She had definitely liked him more when she met him.

"That Neji guy didn't seem very friendly," said Kiyoshi. "He glared us a lot."

"He's a typical Hyuuga," said Sayuri as casually as possible. "Cold, serious…"

"Hey, Sayuri, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Takuya. "Because Kiyoshi here needs one."

Sayuri grimaced. "I'm single."

"Did you break up recently?" inquired Kiyoshi. "You seem a bit…upset."

Sayuri merely shrugged.

"Well, I think we should head back to the motel," said Takuya. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Would you like to have breakfast with us?" asked Kiyoshi.

"That'd be nice."

"I think we should escort you," said Kiyoshi.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"I'll go with you," said Takuya. "Kiyoshi can stay and order something for me."

"But-"

"Or maybe he should be the one to go with you."

"Well…" No. No. No.

"Would you like that, Sayuri?" said Takuya and he pushed her in his friend's direction.

"Takuya, you're embarrassing us."

"Aw, Kiyoshi, you're no fun." Takuya put an arm around Sayuri, pulled her and winked at her. "I'll escort you because Kiyoshi's a douche sometimes. I'm the best choice."

Inwardly, Sayuri agreed as a girl. However, as a kunoichi, she knew it was best to keep an eye on Kiyoshi, who seemed to be the smartest of the pair. Hopefully, at least an ANBU would be close and make sure that they wouldn't get in trouble. Still, she knew that it'd be hard because Kiyoshi was a sensor, that was how he'd recognized Takeru's jutsu and proposed to search for her in Konoha.

"Oi, Sayuri!"

Sayuri blinked. That was Inuzuka Kiba's voice so that meant…

Yep.

Aburame Shino was also there.

Why was she so unlucky?

"Friends of yours, Sayuri?"

The mantis summoner nodded. "Please release me because-"

"Jeez, that guy is creepy, if looks could kill…" Takuya grinned. "Is he your ex or an admirer?"

"Just release me," said Sayuri.

"Takuya, do as she says," said Kiyoshi but his eyes were on Kiba and Shino. _'Those tattoos…an Inuzuka…'_ He focused and observed Shino. _'Did a bug just...?'_ He raised an eyebrow. _'An Aburame?' _

And they were around the age of Hyuuga Neji.

'_Maybe they're Hyuuga Neji's teammates,'_ he thought. _'If I were Tsunade-sama, I'd send a tracking team to look for ambushers…they'd be an excellent choice.'_ He glanced Sayuri sideways. _'And someone like her could be a good addition.'_

"…Takuya, I told you to release her," he said when he caught his friend pinching Sayuri's cheek teasingly. "You're embarrassing us."

Takuya obliged but he began poking Sayuri. "Sayuri-chan is a heartbreaker, just admit it." Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Takuya, stop it."

"But Sayuri-chan doesn't mind," said the hunter nin.

Kiyoshi sighed and smacked him.

"There, Sayuri-san, leave while you can."

And Sayuri took advantage of that moment to put some distance.

"Will we see you tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Well…" Sayuri winced at the dark aura that was behind her. "…yes…sure…"

And so, Kiyoshi dragged Takuya away, scolding him while Shino gave Sayuri an annoyed glance after she turned around.

"Hmm…they are…they were…"

"Shinobi from Kiri," said Shino and he adjusted his glasses. "He's your old crush."

Sayuri shrugged. "Not really but I liked him more when I was a chuunin, he's kinda annoying now."

"I agree," said Shino.

"That guy was too bold, wasn't he?" said Kiba. "Poking you and pinching your cheek just like that."

"Takuya-san's energetic, I guess," said Sayuri. "Tsunade-sama told me to escort them as long as I could."

"But you'll see them tomorrow," said Shino.

"I guess…"

Kiba winced when he heard the buzz of Shino's bugs.

"When will they leave?"

Blink. "Tomorrow, I guess."

Shino nodded.

"So…" began Kiba. "Are you still coming with me, Shino? I need to buy the things on the list."

"Of course," said Shino. He glanced Sayuri. "I'd like to talk with you tomorrow."

"Sure."

"I'll wait for you at my team's training grounds around noon." Shino adjusted his glasses. "Hopefully, they'll have left by then."

* * *

But they hadn't.

"Konoha is so nice in this time of the year, isn't it?"

"I agree, Takuya."

Ito Sayuri's patience was diminishing and she couldn't help but glance the clock on the wall every ten...five seconds.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Not really," said Sayuri.

"Do you still have a contract with the mantises?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yes."

"You're a girl who attracts bugs, aren't you?" said Kiyoshi. "First, the tiny mantis that was with you when we met and now, you even have an Aburame after you."

Sayuri glared him. "I don't like your tone, it's too condescending."

"I can understand having a summoning contract because I'm sure that a mantis must be useful," said Kiyoshi, "But it's really surprising to see that you're not adverse to that Aburame's company."

"And why would I be?"

"He's got bugs living inside his body," said Kiyoshi. "That's very…unattractive."

"So is your attitude," said Sayuri.

"You gawked at me when you saw me," said Kiyoshi.

"You're very handsome," said Sayuri. "But you're incredibly obnoxious."

Kiyoshi studied her and after a moment, he raised his eyebrows. "You actually mean it."

"Would you like me to repeat myself?" said Sayuri. "You're obnoxious and the only reason why I don't leave is that I must stay with you until you leave."

"You mean it…"

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

Takuya glanced Kiyoshi and then Sayuri. He whistled. "I thought the only woman who could treat you like that was your mother." He took Sayuri's hand and shook it. "You're like my hero."

"Heroine."

"Yeah…that."

"I could even kiss you."

"Please don't," said Sayuri.

"Oh, okay," said Takuya. "So, if you had to choose between having a date with me or Kiyoshi, you'd choose me, right?"

"If I only had those options, yes."

"But you'd prefer that other guy," teased Takuya.

Sayuri nodded.

Kiyoshi tilted his head. "Why?"

"Because I like him a lot."

"Why?"

"That's classified information."

"Why?"

"What are you, three?" Sayuri shook her head. "You sound like a child wanting to know everything."

"Just curious."

Sayuri rolled her eyes.

"You remind of my sister, that's all," said Kiyoshi. He smiled.

Blink.

Nod.

.

.

"…and that's it."

Sayuri chuckled with Takuya while Kiyoshi merely remained silent and he was about to shake his head when he stopped walking, mere steps away from Konoha's gates.

"Sayuri-san," he called. "I think we should leave now."

"Five minutes, the mantises' way of greeting sounds fun," said Takuya and he poked Sayuri much to his friend's dismay. "Did I do it right?"

Sayuri nodded. "I think you're getting the hang of it."

Kiyoshi sighed. "Don't encourage him, please."

"Don't mind him," said Takuya and he poked Kiyoshi. "Beware the power of the poke of doom!" And he put an arm around Sayuri's shoulders, much to Kiyoshi's chagrin. "You know, you're loads of fun!" And he pecked her cheek.

Kiyoshi slapped his palm of his hand over his hand.

He didn't have to turn around to see what caused the sudden buzz.

The Aburame guy was there…

…and he wasn't happy.

Takuya waved nervously at the young man that approached. "Hello."

The reply was a very dark glare.

Sayuri pulled Shino's sleeve. "They were about to leave and after that, I was going to look for you."

Shino turned to her and studied her face and then, he raised his eyebrows slightly when he observed the way she tugged on his sleeve. At last, he nodded.

Kiyoshi watched the scene with interest…and relief.

"Sayuri-san, thanks again for Konoha's hospitality," he said, glaring the Aburame. "I'm afraid we must leave."

Sayuri nodded automatically.

"Aburame-san," called Kiyoshi. "Be careful with that temper of yours."

Shino narrowed his eyes. "And you with your body language."

"Shino…" hissed Sayuri.

"It's alright, I'll keep his suggestion in mind," said Kiyoshi and he nodded at her. "Farewell."

"Sayonara."

And that was it. They finally left.

"I'm glad they're gone."

Sayuri almost snorted.

"Will you miss him?"

"Of course not," said Sayuri. "Kiyoshi-san isn't as nice as he used to be."

Shino raised his eyebrows. "Kiyoshi-san?" He frowned. "Your old crush was Kiyoshi-san?"

"I didn't have a crush on him, I simply admired him," said Sayuri defensively.

"You admired Kiyoshi-san…" The tone was skeptical.

"He's talented," said Sayuri. "And the way he uses water ninjutsu is very creative…"

"Then, why did you let that other person peck and touch you so familiarly?"

"Takuya-san?" Sayuri shrugged. "Well, he was just teasing me and he seemed genuinely interested in the way mantises greet and make friends. I think he's kinda nice...a bit annoying but he's likeable and he's not judgmental like Kiyoshi-san."

Shino raised an eyebrow at the way Sayuri glared the gates.

"What did Kiyoshi-san do?"

"He implied things about…" Sayuri shook her head "…he implied things about the mantises and I didn't like that."

"I see."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes slightly. "Were you stalking me?"

"Of course not," said Shino. "But when you stood me up, I decided to investigate because-"

"Oh, right," interrupted Sayuri. "Sorry about that, I didn't want to stand you up but I decided not to summon my mantises in front of them so…" She gave him a very apologetic look. "I'm really sorry."

Shino merely nodded.

"I'll treat you to make up for worrying you and standing you up," said Sayuri. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"The dinner that you attended as a guest of honor," said Shino.

"What about it?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Don't you think you should've asked me that right after I left your compound?"

"Is that a negative answer?"

"It wasn't bad," said Sayuri. "It's just that I think that if my mantises hadn't attended it, I would've felt out of place."

"I thought you liked my father and Yasunori-san."

"I do," said Sayuri. "It's just…I felt that there was something going on…like my family was meeting yours…fangirl included."

Shino raised an eyebrow. He certainly hadn't seen it that way.

"Your mother mentioned that you don't like chocolate, but you eat the cookies that I bake," said Sayuri. "And you complimented my cake." She frowned. "Were you trying to be polite?"

A nod. "I think your desserts are good," said Shino. "But I'm not going to become addicted to them like Itsuki, I don't have a sweet tooth like him."

"Oh."

"You're a good cook," said Shino. "Your chicken soup was really good."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "You were sick, that's why."

"The tempura was delicious." Shino adjusted his glasses. "I'm not a liar."

"Yes, you are," said Sayuri, smiling.

"What would you like to do today?"

"I don't know…" Sayuri tilted her head. "Well, I had plans but I don't know if you'd like to join me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Hmm…" Sayuri sighed. "No, I think I should do that alone."

"Why?"

"I've got to report to Tsunade-sama," said Sayuri, dismissing his question. "And I'll have to negotiate with her because I have to organize Itsuki's birthday party."

.

.

"Why are you frowning?"

"Tsunade-sama was acting weird."

"I think she was very nice," said Sayuri. "She even gave us three more days to stay with Itsuki's family." Poke. "Will you stay with me again?"

Shino nodded.

"Won't you be missed?"

"I don't think so."

Sayuri pulled his arms and put them around her shoulders. Shino raised an eyebrow and nodded before pulling her into a hug.

"You're warm." Sayuri closed her eyes. "I'm so glad that you brought this shirt, it's much more comfortable than your jacket." Poke. "But I wish you would wear something warmer."

Shino shook his head.

"How about I buy you some nice, comfy pajamas?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd buy me pajamas with kittens or bunnies or whatever comes to your mind."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that!"

Shino gave her a skeptical glance.

"I wouldn't!"

.

.

Once he made sure that Sayuri was fast asleep, Shino took her left arm and inspected it. His kikaichu buzzed faintly and they perched on Sayuri's arm before their wielder narrowed his eyes at them and forced them to leave it.

Sayuri suddenly stirred.

"Sayuri?"

No answer.

Shino raised his eyebrows when she moved again and her head ended up buried in his neck. He forgot to breathe for a moment when she mumbled something, when her lips brushed the pulse on his neck. He only reacted when he had to keep his kikaichu away from her by calling them and retreating and in the process, he ended up falling from the bed.

Predictably, Sayuri woke up and her fingers glowed automatically. But then, when she saw him on the floor, she gave him an incredulous glance.

Shino glared her when he saw her mouth twitch. "You're dreaming."

* * *

"Kiba-kun, I don't think you should be doing that."

"Oi, we have to make sure that he's not dead, he's a bit pale." Poke. "Oi, Shino!" Poke. "Shino!"

A small cloud of bugs buzzed threateningly.

"Kiba, I assure you I'm pretty much alive," said Shino.

"You weren't moving," said Kiba.

"I'm trying to meditate," said Shino.

"Why?"

"Because it's useful for my kikaichu."

"Are you trying to create a new jutsu?"

"No."

"You're so weird sometimes."

Shino rolled his eyes and remained silent. After a moment, he concentrated a tempting amount of chakra on his hand and as he suspected, his kikaichu went for it. In the last second, he called them back and they obeyed. He repeated the experiment many times again and the kikaichu obeyed every time.

"Shino-kun?" Shino was not surprised to see that Hinata had activated her Byakugan. "Are you fine?"

"Yes."

"Are you testing your control?"

The answer was a nod. "They act strange sometimes when Sayuri is present."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I wonder why." He shook his head. "You like her a bit too much, that's why."

"I used to share your thoughts but a couple of incidents proved me wrong," replied Shino.

"Maybe they like teasing Sayuri because Itsuki annoys you." Kiba shrugged. "I bet they're as resentful as you are."

"Perhaps you're right," said Shino. "But…"

"I remember that when we were in Sugar country, they went after Sayuri-san and you didn't like her back then," said Hinata.

Shino raised an eyebrow. He'd forgotten that.

"Your bugs are really weird," said Kiba. "Maybe it's got to do something with the leech."

"Shino-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Itsuki arrived and perched on his head. "Hinata-chaaaan! Yay!" He hopped and raised his foreleg. "I won!"

A few moments later, Misao arrived.

"Ara? You beat me?"

"I'm faster!" Itsuki went to poke her. "Itsuki-chan is faster than Misao-chaaan!"

"Awww…" Misao went to poke Shino. "It doesn't matter." Poke. "Shino-chan thinks I'm nicer."

"Liaaar!"

"Ara? I'm not a liar," said Misao. "Shino-chan thinks I'm nicer than you."

"Is that true, Shino-chan?"

"…"

Misao nodded happily. "See? I was telling the truth."

"Liaaaaaaaaar!"

Misao began pecking Shino.

"Meanie! You know I can't do that!" Itsuki stuck out his tongue. "If I peck Shino, he'll get mad at me! You only get away with that because of your rank!"

Kiba merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. Hinata petted Itsuki.

"Awww…not fair…" Itsuki poked her. "Why can't I do that?" He went and pulled Misao. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Akamaru barked.

"Huh? Oi, I never acted like that with my sis!" said Kiba. "I'm not like him!"

Bark.

"Akamaru!"

Meanwhile, Shino's eyebrow was twitching after Misao began pulling his sleeve insistently while Itsuki poked him.

"I should be able to do everything that Misao-chan does! No favoritism!"

"Itsuki, my patience has a limit," muttered Shino.

"But you let Misao-chan annoy you!" said Itsuki. "You're just like Sayuri-chan with Neji!"

Shino scowled.

"Itsuki-kun, I don't think you should compete with your sister over Shino-kun's affections," said Hinata.

Compete?

Shino raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head. That could make sense…

Competition over chakra.

That was it?

Were they simply competing with the leech over Sayuri's chakra like some kind of uncivilized carrions?

But why?

His eyebrow twitched.

Maybe…it couldn't be because of that, could it?

Kiba gave him a puzzled glance. "Oi, why are you glaring me?"

Shino looked away.

It wasn't because he was resentful, it was because he was competitive and it wasn't strange that his kikaichu were like him.

Could it be that they saw the leech as some kind of rival?

* * *

"…and he seemed normal."

"Looks like Beni Soubi is losing her touch."

"Atsuko-chan, don't say that."

"What a tough guy," said Junichiro. "Looks like Konoha has skilled guys, unlike Kiri."

"Has Beni Soubi started brainwashing him?"

"Yeah…Kanae is with her, learning how to make people drool."

"Poor guy," said Maya. "You were a bit cruel with him, Junichiro."

"I wanted to beat a shinobi that used water ninjutsu," said the fire user. "I want to be able to beat Shino."

"I don't think the Hokage will send them soon," said Atsuko. "You'd have to go after him."

"If I get the chance, I'll beat him."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Atsuko. "I'm sure that Beni Soubi would like to experiment on him again."

* * *

"Why not?"

"…"

"Is it because you fell from my bed last night?" Sayuri couldn't help but laugh when Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"That never happened."

"Of course it did."

"You were dreaming," said Shino.

"Liaaaar…" Sayuri pulled his hand. "I can put my fluffy animals on the floor to cushion your fall if you have another accident."

Shino glared her.

"Or I can hug you tightly so that you won't fall," said Sayuri. "I won't let the cold, hard floor hurt you." She raised her hand. "I promise you that as a mantis summoner."

Shino rolled his eyes.

"Don't you want to sleep here?"

"…"

"You're exaggerating, I hope you don't think that I didn't notice that you didn't sleep after you fell from my bed." Sayuri raised her eyebrows when Shino shifted. "What's wrong? Did I do something to keep you awake? Maybe I was the reason why you fell from the bed."

"…"

"Let me guess, my feet were too cold."

"Not really."

"Did I snore?"

"No."

Sayuri glanced him with embarrassment. "Did I drool?"

"No."

"Hmm…did I throw you to the floor?"

"No."

"Did I hit you?"

"No."

Shino watched how Sayuri furrowed her eyebrows, thinking. "Did I…" She was glaring him but there was a faint blush on her cheeks. "…did I touch you inappropriately?"

"Something like that."

"What exactly did I do?" asked Sayuri. "You tend to overreact."

"…"

"Shino?"

"…"

"Just tell me."

"Your lips ended up doing things to my neck."

"What?" Gulp. "They what?"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "If you had failed to hear me correctly, your face wouldn't be that shade of red."

"…you!" Blink. "How come…how come you're not even blushing?"

Shino rolled his eyes. "I'm a collected person."

"I'm beginning to wonder if you can blush," mumbled Sayuri. She shook her head and sighed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to freak you out."

"You didn't freak me out."

"Of course I did, I bet you practically jumped out of the bed because I scared you."

"That's not what happened."

"So what are you going to do? Will you go home?" asked Sayuri.

"I want to stay," said Shino.

"I don't want you to sleep in my couch, you'll be cold," said Sayuri. "If you hug me tightly, you'll keep me from moving."

Shino tilted his head. He nodded.

Sayuri grinned and embraced him happily. "See? Everything's okay." Poke. "By the way, I think we should discuss the peck that you gave me the other day…" she said in a singsong tone. "I've been wondering if you'd like to ask me something…"

Shino shook his head. "Please be patient."

Sayuri's smile faded and she sighed.

"I suppose I'm trying to be traditional," said Shino, trying to buy time. "Wouldn't you like to be courted?"

Sayuri widened her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am," said Shino.

"But if you asked me right now, I would-"

"Be patient."

Sayuri frowned.

"Don't you wish to be courted?"

"It's not that, it's just…"

"What is it?"

Sayuri tapped her lips, pink dusting her cheeks. Shino raised an eyebrow. "You really liked that kiss…"

Nod.

"Is that why you want to skip the flowers, the dinners and the rest of the things?"

"We can do all that while we date."

"I wish to court you."

Sayuri sighed tiredly. "Do as you wish." She tilted her head. "But if you wish to court me as you claim, you're no longer welcome to stay."

"The couch-"

"Is not available," interrupted Sayuri. "Go home."

"You're mad at me." Shino frowned. "But I wouldn't like you to be alone, you should summon Itsuki or Midori-san. Maybe you're right when you told me that you're supposed to be the paranoid one but-"

"Wait…" Sayuri widened her eyes and then, gave him a disappointed glance. "So you were staying because you thought that those rogue ninja would suddenly appear?" She shook her head and after a moment, she shrugged. "So how long will it be? One month? Six? A year?" She went to open the door. "I bet your courtship would last at least one year but I'm a very unlucky person so maybe it'll last until I'm twenty."

"Don't exagge-"

"Kiba-kun, Shizune-sensei and Itsuki are right," said Sayuri. "If I'm lucky, you'll hug me every now and then…and only when you notice that I want you to do so or to get my attention like the other day."

"That's-"

"And maybe, maybe you'll kiss me on my birthdays," said Sayuri bitterly and she sighed.

"You're being too dra-"

"You're smart, strong, interesting, confident and talented…you're also funny and amusing in your own way," said Sayuri. "I don't really mind that you sulk or that you're a jealous person or that you're usually quiet." Another shrug. "And it also helps that you're tall, dark and mysterious." Sigh. "You're very good-looking and you look…" She struggled for words. "…you look incredibly striking when you concentrate, when your mind is focused on something." She leaned tiredly against the door. "But you're sooo…" Sigh. "It's not like I want you to start groping me like a hot-blooded teenager but-"

"My turn," interrupted Shino. His hand shot out and slammed the door shut. "You must understand and learn that small things also count."

"But-"

"I don't go offering comfort or hugging girls randomly and I never let them touch me the way you do-"

"But-"

"Much less kiss me and-"

"Shino-"

"Remember it's my turn," said Shino, a finger silencing Sayuri's lips. "Be silent." He narrowed his eyes when she glared him. "I wish you weren't so blind and deaf. Haven't you noticed how I act around you? You're special to me." Sayuri's glare faded. "But that doesn't mean that I will change who I am."

"I don't want you to but-"

"Silence," hissed Shino and he glared her until she nodded reluctantly. "I really wish you were more patient." He spared a glance to the hair sticks on her hair, regretting having bought them. The fact that he missed her braid had even surprised him. "Besides, I'm not going to court you for six months."

"Five months and 29 days, then?"

"Perhaps a month."

"And what makes you think that I'll wait for-"

Shino silenced her again. "That will be up to you."

* * *

Aburame Shino knocked once, twice, thrice. He was about to leave when a familiar voice stopped him from doing so.

"Who is it?"

"Itsuki…"

"Liaaaaar! I'm Itsuki!"

"I was greeting you, I'm Shino."

"Oh…okay…" The door opened and the mantis greeted him with a poke. "Hi, Shino-chan."

"Good morning," said Shino. "Where's Sayuri?"

"She's away, organizing my birthday party," said Itsuki happily. Hop. He spied the red tulips in a pot that Shino held. "Those are colorful…and pretty…"

"They're for Sayuri," said Shino. "I thought that she'd be here."

"She said that she'd be busy and Midoriko-chan's helping her so I offered to stay and take care of her place," said Itsuki. "Follow me! They'll look nice in Sayuri-chan's kitchen!"

"I want to give her these in person."

"She'll be away for many days," said Itsuki. "But maybe I could send her the tulips via Mantis Tags."

"No, I don't want them to get ruined," said Shino.

"Or I could summon someone to take them to Sayuri-chan."

"Could you do that?"

"Of course! I'm a cute, smart mantis!" said Itsuki.

Three tags and three puffs of smoke later, a familiar mantis appeared.

"Eeeeek! Hideki!"

The younger mantis raised a foreleg. "Hello."

"Good morning," greeted Shino.

"Why did you summon me?" asked Hideki. "Hayato's not here, Midori's girl is busy and this guy isn't a summoner. Besides, you promised to stay here." He tilted his head. "Is it because of this Aburame? Should I remind you that taking him with that kunoichi until your birthday is forbidden?"

"Wrooooooooong!" Itsuki poked his brother. "We just want a mantis to take those flowers to Sayuri-chan. Shino-chan wants her to have them."

"Tulips?" Hideki tilted his head and shook his head. "Aburame, you have weird tastes."

"Hey, those flowers are nice! They colorful and pretty and-"

"I'm talking about your summoner."

"Sayuri-chan? There's nothing weird about her!"

"I suppose she's not weird for you, but for an Aburame…" Hideki went to poke Shino. "Do you know that she loves cookies like my siblings? Do you also know that she has ridiculous tastes?"

"I'm aware of all that," said Shino. "But I wonder if you know that most shinobi have quirks or strange tastes. If you ever meet Maito Gai, you'll know what I mean."

Hideki tilted his head. "Is he strong? I don't mind socializing with strong people."

"Yes," said Shino. "But he's louder than all your family combined."

"That's too bad," said Hideki. "I still think that Itsuki's summoner is weird. She's too mercurial, she's smiling one moment and the next one she's destroying something and murmuring about you."

"That's because Sayuri-chan's mad at Shino-chan," said Itsuki. "You see, Shino-chan likes to waste time."

Before Shino could object, Hideki spoke. "Why? Is he too slow to attack his opponents?"

"No! It's not about fighting! He wants to give her nice things instead of making her happy with pecks and hugs," said Itsuki.

"And what's wrong with getting nice things?" asked Hideki. "If she doesn't want his gifts, she can give me them to me. I'll sell them and get money." Shino glared him. "What? I'm just being practical."

"The thing is that she doesn't want to regret not having spent so much time with Shino like she does when she remembers Crazy Man," said Itsuki. Shino raised an eyebrow at him. "Plus she really, really wants you to peck her."

"If she wants him so badly, she should hunt him like a mantis," said Hideki. He shook his head at Shino. "That girl is complicated. Go find yourself another one."

"Shino-chan won't do that!" Itsuki went to poke him harshly. "You won't, will you?"

"Of course not."

"You must be desperate," mumbled Hideki. "There must be better humans out there."

"Shut up, Hideki!"

"Itsuki likes her because she lets him peck her as much as he wants and because she's good at making desserts," said Hideki, narrowly dodging a poke. "What about you? Why do you like someone like her? She's pretty, but not breathtakingly beautiful like a princess."

"I won't tell you my reasons," said Shino. "I've learned that mantises can be very communicative."

"I'd really like to know why," said Hideki. "I know that she might be more skilled than Haya-"

"She's more skilled!" said Itsuki. "She beat him! We were there, you whiny mantis!"

"I'm not whiny," spat Hideki. "But I'll admit that she was more skilled than I initially thought and-"

"And she defeated him using her mouth!"

"I know, I remember," said Hideki sulkily.

"So her mouth served her in battle after all," said Itsuki. "My Sayuri-chan's smarter than you think."

"I don't understand what you mean," said Hideki.

"You accused her of ogling your summoner and then, you told her that her mouth wouldn't serve her in battle," said Itsuki.

"No, no, no," said Hideki. "I told her that her tongue wouldn't serve her in battle. I remember."

"I think that's enough talk," said Shino. "Could you take the tulips with you and give them to her?"

"Hmm…" Hideki raised a foreleg. "What will I get in exchange?"

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "What would you like?"

"I think-"

Itsuki bit him. "Take those with Sayuri-chan or I'll tell Misao-chan about this!"

"He's not a summoner, I can demand payment," replied Hideki as he tried to tend to his foreleg.

"I don't mind," said Shino and he pushed the pot in Hideki's direction. "What do you want in exchange for delivering my gift safely to Sayuri?"

"Hmm…I'll tell you later," said Hideki. "Just give me your word that you'll give me money in case you can't get what I want."

"Very well," said Shino. "You have my word, just keep in mind that the flowers must be undamaged when she receives them."

And with that, Hideki disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"So preeeeeeeeettty!"

"Should we also buy some like these for my uncle?"

Sayuri watched Misao, Midori and Midoriko climb the pot and poke the tulips gently.

"Shino has good taste," commented Midori.

"I think his tastes are weird," said Hideki.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

"It's possible that Itsuki will summon me to know your opinion about Shino's gift," said Hideki. "What should I tell them?"

Sayuri stopped peeling a potato. She tilted her head. "Just thank him for the flowers."

"Very well," said Hideki. He tilted his head. "You're more ungrateful than I thought."

"I don't care what you think," said Sayuri. "You're not the most sociable mantis so go away. Find yourself a sick puppy to kick."

"I don't kick puppies," said Hideki. "And you haven't thanked me properly for bringing them."

"I already thanked you and I even offered you a snack but you refused," said Sayuri. "Stop whining."

Hideki went to bite her but Sayuri stopped him by wrapping a fine string around his body. "Midori-san is faster than you." She raised her eyebrows. "Who bit you?"

"Itsuki," said Hideki. He struggled in panic when the string glowed but once he saw that his foreleg didn't ache anymore, he calmed down.

"You actually thought I was going to wound you," commented Sayuri. "You're worse than…"

"Than who?"

"If Itsuki summons you again, tell him that I'll scold him for biting you," said Sayuri, dismissing his question. "He whines when Midori-san does that so he should know better than to bite you."

Hideki cut her strings and went with his sisters and niece. "Itsuki's girl is weird."

"Sayuri-san's a bit upset, uncle," said Midoriko. "Plus, she doesn't like you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Ara, ara, Hideki-chan," said Misao. "Don't be ungrateful and thank her for healing you."

"That's not necessary," said Sayuri. "Midori-san, could you come and taste the soup? You told me that…"

* * *

"…we look nice here!" Hop. "And here!"

"I'm glad you're having fun."

"Whoever took these photos of mantises was a professional with excellent taste!"

Shino nodded absently and continued reading.

"You have lots of nice books!" Itsuki sighed dreamily and went to sit on his head. "I'm hungry."

"Dinner should be ready soon," said Shino and he closed the book that he'd been reading.

"Hey, Shino-chaaaaaaaaan…" Poke. "Can I get the desserts that your fans sent you?"

"Be my guest."

"Yay!" Poke. "What were you reading?"

"Something that you'd find boring."

"Oh…Shino likes boring stuff."

Nod.

"Shino's sooo weird."

Knock. Knock.

"Dinner's ready," said the voice of the Aburame matriarch.

"Yay! Food!" Itsuki poked Shino. "Let's go!"

"My mother will be there," said Shino.

"I'll behave," said Itsuki. "I'm hungry."

And Shino supposed he must've been very hungry because he was considerate and polite. He even let his mother pet him and he didn't dodge her pokes.

"Hey, Shino-chan, where's the chocolate mousse?"

"No one brought mousse today, Itsuki," said Kabocha. "Only cakes and pies."

"Awww…that's too bad." Hop. "Hmm…" He poked Shino. "Can I stay today? Sayuri-chan's away and I can't go home because everyone's busy with my party. I don't want to be alone and I already ate all the cookies that she left."

"You're welcome to stay," said Kabocha. "Is Sayuri going to be away for two weeks?"

"Hmm…I don't think so, my party's not going to be that awesome," said Itsuki. "I only know that she went very early with your Hokage and that when she returned, she packed a few things." Hop. "I bet she just wanted to start the preparations early."

"I suppose she'll come back to buy things," said Shino.

"Not necessarily, we also have a few shops and I think she bought a few things so that she wouldn't have to travel so much," said Itsuki.

"I see."

Poke. "I'm going to miss her…" Poke. "Plus, I wanted to ask her more about the guys from Kiri. I want to convince her to try to capture Takeru before they can get their hands on him."

Shino frowned. "Why would they want to get him?"

"Because they kidnapped someone from their village," said Itsuki.

"But we need to capture Takeru," said Shino.

" 'We'?" said Kabocha.

"Takeru's the guy that put the leech in Sayuri-chan," said Itsuki. "We need to get him first if we want to get answers."

"You want to ask him how to get rid of that thing," said Kabocha. She shared a glance with Shibi and after a moment, she nodded. "At least you'll spend more time at home now that Sayuri's away, Shino."

"What? You don't want Shino spending time with Sayuri-chan?"

"We don't mind," said Kabocha. "It's just that we'd like them to spend time with us too. He can bring her whenever he wants."

"I see," said Itsuki. "You want Sayuri-chan to share him." Hop. "Sounds fair because he shares her with my family."

"We'd like her to get used to the presence of the kikaichu," said Kabocha. "If she wants, she can spend more time with Shibi than with me."

"That sounds nice," said Itsuki. "Plus, Shibi-sama is nice and he's a great poker player."

"Poker? Would you like to play with me?" asked Kabocha. "I have a deck in the library."

"Hmm…okay, but don't get mad if you lose."

"Of course not," said Kabocha. "Follow me, I need to look for it."

"Yay!" Hop. "Shibi-sama, are you going to play with us?"

"After you play with my wife," said Shibi. "It'll be interesting to watch you play with her."

"Come, Itsuki," said Kabocha.

"Okay!" The mantis happily flew after her.

"Shino…" Shibi called once his wife and his guest left. "Abandon any ideas of going after that rogue ninja, it won't end well becaise you're not ready." Just as he was about to walk away, he added. "Perhaps you should also work on your patience and control." A pause. "Remember not to rely on wild guesses."

* * *

"…and she didn't even seem upset, I must admit I was surprised."

"I think Sayuri doesn't want to capture Takeru anymore," said Shizune. "Akira's death shook her."

"But if Kiri captures Takeru, we might not be able to find a way to get rid of the leech," said Shino.

"Even if we get rid of that thing, she'll still be sensitive," said Shizune.

Tsunade nodded. "By the way, Sayuri seemed slightly upset when she left."

"Did she say something about that?"

"Well…" Tsunade remembered the betting pool and she smirked inwardly. "Maybe you should talk to her and ask her about that." She chose to ignore the inquisitive glance that her assistant sent her.

* * *

"Tulips are so beautiful…" sighed Midoriko.

"Hmm…I'm not sure if they belong to this season," said Misao. "I bet they cost a small fortune."

"Then, Shino-kun is devoted," said Midoriko. "Sayuri-san, you're so lucky." Hop. "Ara, why are you glaring me?"

Shrug.

"I think she's angry and disappointed."

"But why?"

"Because he turned me down," said Sayuri and she put aside her chopsticks. "Shino practically rejected me…again…"

"Poor Sayuri-san," said Midoriko. "She's so unlucky…" Hop. "Maybe you should hunt him."

"I want him to ask me out…"

"Hmm…well, maybe he'll miss you," said Misao. Hop. "You can ask Itsuki if he's missed you."

"I can ask him for you," said Midori. "Shino wouldn't lie to me." Poke. "When are you going back? I bet Itsuki's already eaten all the cookies that you left him."

"I told him that I'd return in a week," said Sayuri. "I'm sure he must be spending his time with Tenten, just like I suggested." She smiled. "You know, it's really nice to have human friends. They were very kind to me when Shino left…"

"Midoriko-chan mentioned something," said Misao.

"I'll treat them, it'd be nice to have dinner with them."

"That's a great idea," said Misao. "I'm glad you plan to spend more time with your human friends."

* * *

"…and she told me to thank you for the flowers," said Hideki.

"Just that?" said Itsuki. "Didn't she say that they were pretty? Didn't she say something about Shino's kindness?"

"No, she only told me to thank him," said Hideki.

"She's mad at me, isn't she?"

"I think she's very ungrateful," said Hideki. He tilted his head. "I still think you should find another human, one that appreciates your gifts."

"When is she going to return?" asked Shino.

"I don't know," said Hideki. He raised his foreleg. "By the way, she also told me that she'd scold Itsuki for biting me."

"Meanie…" mumbled Itsuki and he went to sit on Shino's head. "Sayuri-chan's also a meanie, she left me alone and hungry…" Sniff. "It's like she left me to die…"

"You're so dramatic," muttered Hideki. "One wouldn't blame her for leaving you." He went to poke Shino. "I want money." He tilted his head. "Will you send her more things?"

Shino showed him a wrapped present.

"Excellent," said Hideki. "She doesn't deserve your gifts but I don't care…as long as you pay me, I will give them to her."

Shino nodded.

And so, the mantis disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Aren't these your favorite chocolates?"

"Yes, they are."

"Can I have some of them?" asked Misao.

"Of course," said Sayuri as she continued adorning a table.

Hideki tilted his head and turned to Misao. "That human is so weird, even I feel tempted by those chocolates."

Sayuri rolled her eyes but remained silent.

"What should I tell him this time?"

"Just thank him."

"Very well." Hideki took a can that had starry-shaped holes. "The kids will love these." He glanced Misao and was about to poke her when he stopped himself.

"Hideki-chan?" Poke. "Do you want a chocolate too?"

"Of course not," snapped the younger mantis. "I'm not like the rest of you."

"You can have one too," said Sayuri. "Actually, you can have ten of them if you promise to be nice to Itsuki on his birthday."

"You're offering him a quarter of your chocolates…" Misao hopped. "Hideki-chan, accept! Accept!"

"I don't want your chocolates," said Hideki but his eyes were fixed on the box.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "You know, not even a child would believe you." Shrug. "Why don't you take one and put an end to your suffering?"

"You're an insufferable, cruel, manipulative woman," hissed Hideki. "I don't know why Aburame Shino likes you so much, I just don't get it."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes and threw him one of the chocolates. "If you want to know so much, go and ask him."

"What a nasty temper," commented Hideki and when she threw another chocolate at him, he flew away.

.

.

"…and she said, 'Just thank him'."

Shino furrowed his eyebrows and after a moment, he pushed up his glasses.

Hideki tilted his head, his ear telling him things that he wouldn't usually find interesting. He pulled Shino's sleeve and then, poked him. He waited and waited and waited. "About my payment…"

Shino nodded absently, ignoring Itsuki's cry of indignation.

"I want pickles." Hideki poked him. "I want a dozen."

"Very well," said Shino.

"Pickles?" murmured Itsuki. "That doesn't sound so bad." He pulled Shino's sleeve. "Are you fine?"

"Yes."

Hideki went to sit on his shoulder. "Will you give me something to deliver today?"

Shino pushed up his glasses again. He took out a small scroll and handed it to Hideki.

"I'll return tomorrow," said Hideki. "Hmm…I also want a basket with peaches."

"You'll have them tomorrow."

And the mantis disappeared in a puff of smoke like the previous times.

.

.

"…and he told me to give you that," said Hideki. "I don't understand why he bothers, you don't deserve so many nice things." He bit an apple. "It'd be better for him to stop sending things, you could break him."

Sayuri frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your Aburame is upset, very disappointed and sad," said Hideki.

"Shino's collected, he wouldn't drop his guard and let you see-"

"I listened to his kikaichu, silly girl," said Hideki. "They were angry, disappointed…they said things."

Sayuri glared him.

"Guilty conscience, huh?" Hideki bit his apple again with unholy glee. "You deserve it for playing with that guy's heart." He barely dodged her strings when they attacked him.

"He's the one who should make up his mind," said Sayuri, the glow of her fingers diminishing. "And you know nothing about this so go away and leave me alone."

"You're a weird human, Ito Sayuri," said Hideki. "You forget sometimes that you're not a mantis." He bit his apple. "Neither is your Aburame."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows.

"You should spend more time with humans, they're more complex than us," said Hideki. "They're more selfish, more spiteful…" He went and sat on Sayuri's shoulder. "And that guy's an Aburame, he's not your typical human."

Sayuri sighed.

"Stupid human," mumbled Hideki. And he bit her hard before flying away with unholy glee.

* * *

"…and remember not to tell him that his birthday party will be awesome," said Misao sleepily. She pecked Sayuri fondly. "Be nice, Sayuri-chan."

Sayuri nodded and she slammed her hand on a blue tag.

Mere seconds after she saw the puff of smoke that signaled her return to her world, a dark wave threw her against a wall. Her eyes widened and her heartbeats increased when she realized that the wave was made of familiar dark bugs.

But just as fast as they attacked her, they left her and she slumped down the wall.

A hand rolled up her one of her sleeves out of the blue. Amber eyes watched Aburame Shino inspect her arm, not uttering a single sound.

It was _almost_ like that time when she'd watched him play shogi with Daichi.

Almost.

But who was the opponent here?

The leech?

Or maybe it was…

_No._

No. No. No.

"_**You could break him."**_

Like she wanted to do that.

And so…

Before she could even stop herself, her fingers reached out, pulled down his collar and touched his jaw.

And beneath Aburame Shino's skin, Ito Sayuri's fingers could feel the kikaichu moving.

A second later, black glasses reflected amber eyes.

It was a very peculiar feeling, that of having his eyes studying her face behind dark lenses like there was nothing more important in the world.

It was frightening and exciting and so very intoxicating…

So very intoxicating that she began caressing the skin absently, not feeling bothered by the presence of the small creatures beneath it.

In the blink of an eye, the mantis summoner pressed her lips against his cheek.

"I'm sorry for being so…" Sayuri sighed against his cheek. "…for being so…" Her eyes closed and she embraced him tightly. "…for being so unreasonable and cruel and-"

"I've also been unreasonable…" interrupted Shino. "And maybe I've been too patient and maybe I've asked too much of you." He touched her arm. "Are you fine?"

"Yes, they didn't absorb much chakra," said Sayuri. "They left almost immediately." Her eyes scanned the room and they found Itsuki sleeping on his pillow. "Itsuki?"

No answer.

"I don't think you're sleeping…" said Sayuri. She pecked Shino's cheek once more and then, she pulled the mantis with one of her strings. "What's wrong with you?"

After a couple of pokes, Itsuki stuck out his tongue.

"Meanie…you left me all alone and hungry…" Sniff. "You wanted me to die…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sayuri. "Why are you here, anyway? I thought you'd be with Tenten like I suggested." She narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me you didn't pay attention to my instructions."

"What instructions?" asked Itsuki.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "I told you that I made arrangements with Tenten and Ino-san so that you'd have cookies, food and company while I was away."

"When did you say that?"

Sayuri sighed. "You must've been distracted."

Itsuki tilted his head. "Distracted?"

.

**FLASHBACK**

"…and I'll come back soon," he heard Sayuri say when his eyes caught sight of a **shiny** package.

"Presents!" he murmured excitedly and went after them while Sayuri was busy packing and talking. "Presents!"

Discreetly, Itsuki unwrapped the package and sighed dreamily when he saw the box of chocolates. "Yay!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

"Well, at least you didn't abandon me," said Itsuki and he pecked her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Sayuri. She turned to Shino. "Thanks a lot for the gifts."

"You're welcome," said Shino, very aware of the arm that she hadn't removed from his waist. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?"

Blink.

"Hmm…it's a bit embarrassing to be here so early," said Sayuri. "Won't your parents think that I'm rude? Besides, I might've woken them up with my sudden appearance."

"I'm sure they were already awake," said Shino, eyebrow twitching.

Itsuki hopped. "The kikaichu say that they already know that you're here, Sayuri-chan." Poke. "They just told Shino."

And the knock and greeting that followed confirmed what Itsuki said.

"…and tell Sayuri that she's welcome to join us for breakfast."

The mantis summoner blushed, embarrassed. "Thank you, Aburame-sama."

Behind the door, Aburame Kabocha smirked. "And don't worry about helping me, Shino's missed you a lot so I'd rather have you spend time with him."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"He's been sulking a lot lately," he heard her say.

"Mother, that's-"

"I'll spoil him," interrupted Sayuri and she pecked him when he gave her an irritated glance. "I'll make sweetheart cakes for you."

"Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not like you."

"I know." Poke. Peck. "You're not a mantis, Shino." Another peck. "You are a human and so am I."

Shino raised an eyebrow and Itsuki tilted his head.

"I don't get it." Hop. "Sayuri-chan is sooooo weird."

.

**Review!**

* * *

The truth is this chapter was written in many different days and my mood was a big influence. For example, the kiss scene was done when I was called to have a job interview. I was really happy and that was on early May.

I arrived last week to my hometown so I've been sharing the laptop with my mom (she's the original owner). If I'm honest, I don't know what to think of this chapter but I decided not to continue it because it kept confusing me. I'll start writing next chapter tomorrow since today's my grandma's birthday and I'll eat something nice. (Not cake, I rarely find them delicious)

Like I said at the beginning and at my profile, I never thought that I could have such a tough year (or year and a half…or whatever) If I'd known, I would've done many things differently. I can only promise that I won't put this story on HIATUS (I think I haven't, sure…the updates aren't every two weeks but you haven't had to wait a year or more) So unless I die or something, this will continue.

On my defense, the chapters are very long. If you erase all my rants, you'll see that most of them (at least after chapter 6 or 7) have more than 10,000 words.

I haven't decided how fast I should go in next chapter. If I should write a certain scene before another one…I'd like some action.

**Signed reviews: **(I sent you PM's)

Thanks a lot again to **FallenAngelFox, valkiryegorbash, sockmonkies4ever, Luxord's Xigbar, IssaV**

**Reviews that I couldn't reply via PM:**

**WrittenByAnri**: Hi! I tried to reply via PM but you disabled that feature. I'm talking about your review and the message. I posted my reply on my profile page. About your review, thanks a lot…really, it means a lot. I wish I could write with more detail but I don't want to change the style that I've been using for this story so I think it's very nice of you to say that. I suppose that I'm better at describing feelings or actions related to them than scenery so your review cheered me up that day. About your message, of course you have my permission. It's an honor, thank you very much and good luck! :)

**Alerts/Favorites:**

**sockmonkies4ever**: Thanks a lot for adding this to your favorites and alerts. I'm really sorry for not being able to update sooner but life's not exactly peachy. See ya!

**ScarletReaper13**: Wow. Thank you very much for adding this to favorites and alerts and for adding me to your favorite authors. It's very nice of you. See ya!

**pokerfacelove**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!

**Luxord's Xigbar**: Thanks a lot for adding this to alerts and favorites. I wish I could update sooner and that I had more time but sadly, that isn't the case. See ya!

**shaenyface**: Hello! Thanks a lot for adding this to your favorites! I hope you found this chapter entertaining. See ya!

**Escape to Ouran**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorite authors! I hope you liked this chapter. If your penname is a reference to Ouran High School, well…escaping to Ouran sounds like a fun idea. See ya!

**Hesers**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your favorites, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay. See ya!

**Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th**: Hi once again. Thanks for adding this to your alerts. I'm sorry for updating until now, I hope you liked this chapter. Maybe I should play a bit to learn and donate grains of rice. See ya!

.


	19. Underwater

I apologize deeply for the delay.

Got tired of deleting and editing.

Replies, comments at the end. Thanks a lot for your patience, please enjoy.

Chapter **published** on August **8th**, 2011.

**Edited** on August **10th**, 2011. I thought it was my imagination because I've read the same scenes many times, but** rainbowdragongirl101** somehow confirmed me something so I gave Takuya, Kiyoshi's friend, a lastname. Thank you very much for your contribution, **rainbowdragongirl101.**

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**Underwater**

* * *

Big eyes stared and stared and…stared.

The enemy stared back.

Itsuki wondered what he should do because _his_ human_, his_ Sayuri-chan would know. She _always_ knew.

But he really, really wanted to bite him, to tear him apart.

One move and he'd be gone.

And if his human said something, he would blame Shino.

He raised his foreleg, focused chakra and…

"Itsuki…"

The mantis groaned and flew towards his summoner.

That teddy bear was so lucky…

"You sleep with that thing and I don't like it," whined the mantis.

"You're cuter, much cuter," said Sayuri and she pecked him. "Besides, I only hug him. I don't pet him or peck him or bake cookies for him like I do for you."

"I still dislike him," said Itsuki. "And you're a liar, you peck him sometimes."

"Then, you shouldn't have let Shino buy it," said Sayuri. "You know I love fluffy animals."

"I wasn't with him when he bought it," replied Itsuki and he glared the teddy bear.

It was huge.

Huuuuge.

Much bigger than the stupid Neko-chan.

And his Sayuri-chan hugged him like a big pillow.

The strange thing was that his human hadn't named him yet.

"I have to go but you will behave, Itsuki," said Sayuri. "You won't harm my teddy bear or I'll be mad at you."

"Aww…"

"I wrote down everything you need to know," said Sayuri. "I-"

There was a knock.

Itsuki watched her leave the room and after he glared the teddy bear, he went after her.

"…so we…" Inuzuka Kiba waved at him. "Hello, Itsuki!"

"Hi!"

"Itsuki, I have to go but read the instructions," said Sayuri and she pecked him. "I'll see you soon."

And after Kiba said goodbye, they left.

* * *

"Get him!"

Sugimoto Takuya of Kiri narrowed his silver eyes. He performed hand seals and water gushed from his mouth towards his opponent.

"Suiton: Violent Water Wave!"

But the attack missed its target.

"It didn't work," taunted a man with bright orange hair and gray eyes.

Kiyoshi ran after Takeru and attacked him with the same jutsu that Sugimoto Takuya had used.

He missed.

"Kiri has blind shinobi!" mocked Takeru.

"Are you sure?"

The water that had failed to hit him rose and took the shape of a menacing bear.

Takeru rolled his eyes and punched it.

Instead of reverting back to normal water, the bear became an octopus that caught Takeru's arm. It swiftly took hold of his legs, restraining him.

Sugimoto Takuya smirked and nodded at Kiyoshi when one of the tentacles of the octopus made its way towards him.

"Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder."

The Kiri shinobi smirked when Takeru began being electrified. The orange-haired man fell to his knees and thrashed on the ground.

"Where's Ken?"

No answer.

"Maybe he needs more motivation to talk," said Sugimoto Takuya.

"I agree," said Kiyoshi.

"And how are you going to motivate me?" asked Takeru. He raised his face and gave them a smirk. "Are you sure you aren't the ones who need to be motivated?"

And in that moment, Kiyoshi and Takuya knew that something was wrong.

* * *

"More tea?"

"No, thank you."

"What brought you here, young heir?" Aburame Shou took a sip of his tea. "Does it have to do something with Ito Sayuri?"

Aburame Shino nodded. "How did you do it?"

Shou raised an eyebrow.

"You were in love with her, weren't you?" Shino narrowed his eyes when he heard the threatening buzz coming from the man before him. "Yes, I'm talking about Ito Akemi."

"It seems that spending so much time with those mantises has driven you into insanity," said Shou.

"You were teammates."

"So?"

"You had plenty of time to get to know her, to admire her and-"

"If you finish that sentence, I'll forget who you are," said Shou menacingly.

"Did you tell her? Did she know?"

"You've clearly lost your mind."

"I need help."

"I agree," said Shou.

"I can't control my kikaichu when Sayuri's around," said Shino. "I thought I could, but there are times when they simply go with her without my permission."

"You can practice your control in her presence."

"Sayuri's very sensitive," said Shino. "My kikaichu could worsen her situation."

"Of all the people you know, you decided to ask me," said Shou. "Go with Yasunori, he's more talkative."

"My father and Yasunori-san are married with members of our clan."

"So am I."

"But you were in love with an outsider."

Shou narrowed his eyes. "Let's assume that I was."

"Thank you," said Shino. "I'll assume that she was friendly-"

"No, she wasn't," said Shou. "Don't compare her with Sayuri, she didn't peck me or hug me or cook for me."

"She was civil, I suppose," said Shino. "You were teammates."

"Let's assume she was," said Shou. "My case was different because she only saw me as a fellow shinobi."

"Did your kikaichu ever try to get close to her?"

"Yes, but she couldn't detect them because she didn't experience discomfort," said Shou. "She never noticed if ten kikaichu fed on her chakra." He pushed up his glasses. "Maybe Sayuri will have to get used to them."

"She fears them," said Shino. "She began fearing them after my mother attacked her."

"I see."

"Frankly, Sayuri doesn't trust me to keep them away from her," said Shino. "She remembers how my kikaichu behaved around the time I fell sick and she won't forget soon the state I was after we fought Beni Soubi."

"Beni Soubi, the woman that we suspect is Emi Moto," said Shou and he rolled his eyes. "She chooses common names."

"Beni Soubi means Red Rose," said Shino. He narrowed his eyes. "If we meet again, she'll regret ambushing me and taking me as her hostage."

Shou nodded approvingly.

"Back to the topic that brought me here, I might have overlooked something," said Shino. "I think that Sayuri's leech plays an important role."

"Elaborate."

"I think my kikaichu view it as a rival," said Shino. "That could be because it can absorb Sayuri's chakra."

Shou raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head thoughtfully.

"Kiba and the mantises gave me the idea," said Shino. "My kikaichu are competitive."

"Have you ever considered dating an Aburame girl?"

Shino glared him. "I'm not going to give up on Sayuri."

"I'm not asking you to," said Shou. "I simply want you to tell me if you've ever been interested in a girl from our clan."

"No."

"I see," said Shou. He pushed up his glasses. "Do you remember how your fangirls stalk you with their kikaichu?"

Shino nodded.

"It's a similar case," said Shou. "If you liked a girl from our clan and she liked you back, your kikaichu would interact most of the time."

"But Sayuri's not an Aburame so-"

"So they can't do that," said Shou. "And I suppose you're right when you say that your kikaichu resent the leech." He shook his head. "I think you'll have to meditate and practice your control."

"Sayuri doesn't want to wait."

"Well, she'll have to find another way to settle down her hormones," said Shou. "Stop glaring me. It's useless." He pushed up his glasses. "I think you wouldn't be in this situation if you had asked her out before you went to Sepia country."

Shino frowned.

"How long have you liked her?" asked Shou.

Shino raised an eyebrow.

_That_ was a good question.

"You don't know, do you?" Shou pushed up his glasses. "Did you like her before your examinations began?"

"…"

"I don't think so," said Shou. "When you fought her, you were determined to win." He frowned. "It's true that you tried to reason with her, but you didn't hesitate to hurt her."

Shino nodded reluctantly.

"I'd say that you found yourself attracted to her around the time you had your taijutsu exam," said Shou. "I reached that conclusion because Yasunori told me about the kisses that Sayuri gave you." He shook his head. "I thought you would've asked her out after she fought your mother or after you became a jounin."

"Why did you expect that?"

"Because Aburame-sama approved of her after seeing how she risked her life for you."

"Sayuri is reckless," said Shino. "She would've done the same for anyone she considered her friend or ally."

"Perhaps," agreed Shou. "I think she's the kind of person who saddens when she sees a wounded animal." He suddenly snorted. "Did you think that she saw you as her pet?"

The answer was a very dark glare.

"My apologies," said Shou, but his tone was anything but apologetic. "I suppose something happened that confirmed you that she really likes you." He raised an eyebrow. "What made you realize that you were special?"

* * *

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

"I smell blood," replied the Inuzuka. "Southeast."

Neji nodded at him. "Byakugan!" He widened his eyes a fraction and then, he began scanning. "Did you bring blood pills, Sayuri?"

"Yes."

"My nose says that the one who's bleeding is Kiyoshi," said Kiba.

"What about Takuya-san?"

"He has minor injuries," said Neji. He frowned and deactivated his bloodline limit. "I didn't find traces of more ninja."

Kiba nodded. "They're not close."

.

.

After dodging a set of kunai and answering Sugimoto Takuya's questions correctly, the Konoha nin finally arrived with the Kiri nin.

"I'm fine," said Takuya. "Don't worry about me."

"Before you do something, you must know that Takeru infected Kiyoshi-san with a small leech, Sayuri," said Neji somberly. "I didn't tell you sooner because I thought that you would've done something reckless." He predictably got a glare and he activated his Byakugan. "It's in his right leg."

Kiba merely shook his head and watched as Sayuri began healing Kiyoshi with Neji's instructions to avoid upsetting the leech. "He looks awful."

Takuya nodded, but he sighed in relief when Kiyoshi's pallid face began regaining color and when his breathing began stabilizing.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Sayuri frowned. "I don't know," she told him truthfully.

* * *

"Yay! Midoriko-chan!" Itsuki raised his foreleg. "I'm glad I summoned you instead of Hideki."

"Uncle Hideki doesn't like socializing," said Midoriko.

"I know," said Itsuki. "Anyway, I summoned you because Shino wants to send Sayuri-chan a gift and we can't find Midori."

Shino nodded. "I'll give you snacks in return."

Midoriko shook her head. "Sayuri-san isn't with us so I can't give her your present."

"Hmm…Sayuri-chan left with Kiba," said Itsuki. "I thought he came to give her something from Shino."

"Maybe she asked Kiba-kun for advice!" said Midoriko. "After all, Kiba-kun is a genius!"

"Advice for what?" asked Itsuki.

"For moving!" said Midoriko. "I heard Sayuri-san telling my mom that she still didn't know where she should go because there were many nice places where she could live."

"Moving?" said Itsuki. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I think she mentioned that she liked Maple," said Midoriko. She tilted her head. "I bet she meant Maple country! It's reasonably close to Sugar country and she loves the peppermint candy canes that they sell there!" She hopped cheerfully, unaware that Shino was frowning more and more. "Plus, the weather is great! It's much better than the one in Konoha and we can't forget the Candy Festival that they hold on October." Hop. "Yay! I approve!"

"And there are lots and lots of bugs," said Itsuki. "Sounds nice!" He turned to Shino. "Maybe you could come with us."

"Sayuri can't move," said Shino quietly. "She can't go away."

"Why not?"

"Because we live here," said Shino.

"We?"

"Everyone." Shino pushed up his glasses. "Neji, Tenten, Shizune-san, Sakura, Ino and everyone she cares about."

"Shino-kun lives here too," said Midoriko. "Hmm…maybe she wants to leave because you're a meanie."

"Midoriko-chan!" scolded Itsuki.

"You must be wrong, what you say doesn't make sense," said Shino. "Sayuri tried to make up with me by pecking me and making me sweetheart cakes." He poked the mantis. "Are you lying again?"

Midoriko bit him automatically.

"Midoriko-chan!"

"Sayuri-san told me that I should bite him," said the mantis.

"Hmmm…okay," said Itsuki. He poked Shino. "Maybe she no longer wants to go away. I bet she changed her mind."

"You're wrong, uncle," said Midoriko, "I think that her decision has nothing to do with Shino-kun because she talked about her memories and that kind of stuff." Poke. "She said that she wanted to live in a new place, you know."

"Let's go with Shizune-san to ask her!" said Itsuki. "I bet she knows."

"Tsunade-sama is another option," said Shino.

"Not the old hag!"

.

.

"She's not in Konoha?" Itsuki shook his head. "What do you mean by that? Shizune-san should be here!"

"How about we steal Sayuri-san's file? Maybe they've updated it."

"Good idea, Midoriko-chan!"

Many hours later, Midoriko held three folders.

"I did it!" she exclaimed.

"You're awesome!" said Itsuki.

Shino opted to remain silent. However, he raised his eyebrows in surprise when he read the names that appeared in two of the folders.

Ito Akemi. Ito Ryuutaro.

"Let's see," said Itsuki and the folders. "Ara? Sayuri-chan never mentioned this."

Shino approached Itsuki and he frowned.

"I thought you knew."

"Yes, I know that they offered to amputate her arm but I didn't know about the rest," said the mantis and he pointed to a paragraph. "Back then, they could've amputated because the leech didn't move so much."

"But she didn't want," said Shino, his eyes focused on Sayuri's file.

"If she had let them, she wouldn't have met us," said Midoriko. "I'm glad she didn't let them amputate." She scanned another file and gasped. "Poor Sayuri-san! I wonder if she knows!"

Shino and Itsuki read the file that she held.

"They only found pieces of her mom? No wonder her dad asked to cremate her!" said Itsuki.

"I don't think she knows," murmured Shino. He read Ito Ryuutaro's file and shook his head after he was done. "According to this, her father only received two fatal wounds."

Itsuki read and shook his head. "Someone killed him from behind, he or she threw two kunai to his back."

"That's sad," said Midoriko. She poked Itsuki. "Should we ask Tsunade-sama?"

"We can't tell her about these files," said Shino.

"Okay," said Itsuki. "But I hope she's not busy anymore because I'd like to ask her if she knows about Sayuri-chan's plans."

.

.

"…and you think she's planning to leave," said Tsunade.

"Itsuki and Midoriko are the ones who suspect that," said Shino. "It makes no sense to me because she seemed happy yesterday."

"Do you know if we're going to move to Maple country?" asked Midoriko.

Tsunade gave her a bored glance while she thought what she could answer. After all, there was a bet to win and so far, Aburame Shino had proved hard to predict.

At last, she shrugged. "I don't know, but that would explain why Sayuri mentioned something about being able to buy candy canes of excellent quality."

"Maybe she wants to go there as a tourist," said Shino.

"But I told you that she mentioned something about moving," said Midoriko. "She doesn't plan to go there as a tourist."

Shino frowned. "Where is Sayuri right now?"

"She went on a mission," said Tsunade.

"With Shizune-san?"

"With Neji." Tsunade smirked inwardly. "They make a good team, there's no doubt about that." She took a sip of her tea. "According to the reports of Noriyuki and your team, they know how to synchronize their attacks so well that they throw their opponents off balance."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"It's not surprising," continued Tsunade. "They like each other, they train together, they share-"

"Eeeek!" Itsuki poked her. "Are you trying to be a matchmaker again?"

"No, I'm just stating the obvious," said Tsunade. She poked the mantis back. "To be honest, it's not such a bad idea if Sayuri decides to leave because I wouldn't have to deal with such an ugly bug."

Shino shook his head when Itsuki began making faces at the Hokage. "When is she coming back?"

"I suppose she should be back tomorrow," said Tsunade.

"And where did she go?" asked Itsuki. "You didn't send her to some nice place with Neji, did you?"

"She didn't go to a chocolate factory," said Tsunade, her mouth twitching.

"What about hot springs?" asked Midoriko.

"No," said Tsunade. "Now leave and wait until she's back to ask her everything you want to know."

* * *

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome, but try to rest."

"Listen to Sayuri-san, Kiyoshi."

"What are you planning to do? Will you return to Konoha with us?" asked Kiba. "You're in no shape to continue looking for Takeru and his minions."

Sugimoto Takuya frowned and he sighed.

"You found him, didn't you?" asked Neji. He read the Kiri shinobi's body language. "What's wrong?"

"He attacked us," said Sugimoto. "Our comrade Ken attacked us."

"A traitor?"

"Of course not!" snapped Kiyoshi and he began coughing.

"We think he was brainwashed," said Sugimoto. "He didn't even recognize us and he just attacked…" He frowned. "I think he lacked emotions." He struggled to find the right words. "Ken just…his behavior…it was creepy."

Neji and Sayuri exchanged glances.

"Oi, what are you thinking?" asked Kiba.

"That Takuya-san is right, Beni Soubi must've brainwashed Ken-san," said Sayuri. "Unfortunately, we might not be able to help him."

"Besides, we'd need more people to rescue their comrade," said Neji. "Sayuri and Kiyoshi-san should stay away from Takeru, not to mention that Kiyoshi-san shouldn't fight."

"So we'd have to fight Takeru and Ken, right?" said Kiba.

"I could help with taijutsu but my water ninjutsu would be useless," said Sugimoto Takuya.

"Why?"

"Because Ken knows how to use Kirisame," said Takuya.

"Kirisame?"

"Think of it as rain that eats up any chakra it comes in contact with," said Takuya. "The exception is the caster's chakra."

"What about Takeru? How could he infect Kiyoshi with a leech if Ken was using Kirisame?" asked Kiba.

"He got close enough," said Takuya.

"Then, I should be able to defeat him," said Neji.

"Akamaru and I can fight," said Kiba.

Neji frowned. "I think we should head back to Konoha. Takeru could bring reinforcements."

Takuya nodded reluctantly. "Besides, Kiyoshi looks terrible."

"I get it, I'm a burden," said Kiyoshi. "Besides, Takeru could hurt Sayuri-san seriously."

.

.

A group of birds approached the travelling ninja and in a swift move, they dropped scrolls.

Kiba was the first to react. "Move!"

Smoke filled the area and after it was cleared, four ninja stood. Sayuri immediately recognized Takeru and Junichiro, but she couldn't remember meeting the kunoichi that accompanied them. The girl who stood beside Junichiro wore a beige blouse with long sleeves and dark brown pants.

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her.

"Is that guy your friend?" asked Kiba as he pointed to a chestnut-haired shinobi.

Sugimoto Takuya nodded. "That's Ken."

Behind Takeru, a man with chestnut hair tied into a small ponytail and light blue eyes stood. He wore a dark gray shirt and pants of the same color with a flak jacket of a lighter shade.

Neji frowned and activated his Byakugan.

'_So it's true…he's been brainwashed.'_

Meanwhile, Akamaru snarled at two big felines with beautiful fur.

"Do you like my lynxes?" asked a pretty girl with raven hair tied into a long ponytail.

Kiba widened his eyes. "You are the girl that Hinata struck! I recognize your voice!"

A young man with short, wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes glared him.

"And that's the guy that used fire ninjutsu," said Sayuri.

"That's right," said Junichiro. "So Shino didn't come…" His hands were suddenly engulfed by flames. "That's too bad."

Sayuri glared him and her fingertips glowed threateningly.

Sugimoto glanced Neji. "I know I can't give you orders, but I think we agree that Sayuri-san and Kiyoshi must stay away from Takeru."

Neji nodded.

"Are you planning to leave so soon?" taunted Takeru. "The party hasn't even begun!"

Sugimoto went and removed Kiyoshi from Akamaru's back with Sayuri's help. Then, they put him on her back.

"When you get the chance, run as fast as you can," muttered Sugimoto. "Run, just run."

* * *

Clearly, Ito Sayuri was the exception to his rules.

After investigating with the mantises at the Hyuuga compound, Aburame Shino learned from Hinata that Kiba was part of Neji's team and their mission wasn't a dangerous one. However, for some strange reason, he was restless and worried.

If what the Hokage had told him was true, Neji's team shouldn't be so far away.

The kikaichu buzzed.

Hopefully, he wouldn't be summoned by the Hokage so his absence would go unnoticed.

A kikaichu emerged from his cheek and buzzed faintly.

Shino nodded absently, agreeing with what it told him. He couldn't remember doing something like this, he couldn't remember feeling like he had to do something. He didn't even know if she was in danger and he had already acted on his own.

* * *

"Run!"

With Sugimoto acting like some kind of human shield, Ito Sayuri ran away as fast as she could with Kiyoshi on her back.

Meanwhile, Neji was busy fighting Takeru.

Akamaru launched at Atsuko, but her lynxes replied with attacks of their own. Before the smallest one was able to scratch Akamaru, Kiba launched at it. However, there was a puff of smoke and instead of striking the feline, Kiba hit a log. Meanwhile, Akamaru shook off the other lynx and threw it away.

Both felines growled and regrouped with their tamer.

Immediately, Junichiro released a stream of fire at the two members of the Inuzuka clan when Sugimoto Takuya interfered with a bigger stream of water.

"Ken-kun, give us a hand!" said Atsuko. "Attack your friend!"

"You are despicable!" said Sugimoto Takuya when Ken began making the seals that were used to cast Kirisame.

Junichiro pecked Atsuko on the cheek. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course," said Atsuko, "Go after those two, I'm sure that Beni Soubi would like to get them."

* * *

"You're proving to be a challenge, Hyuuga boy!" said Takeru. He attempted to punch Neji but the Hyuuga prodigy dodged his attack. "Why did you deactivate your Byakugan?"

Neji gave him an annoyed glance.

"Is it because of Kirisame?" Takeru snorted. "You aren't attacking me anymore, you only dodge and dodge." He jumped backwards and was surprised to see that Neji followed him.

The Hyuuga threw a set of kunai at the same time he activated his Byakugan and Takeru responded with his own volley of kunai.

"Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!"

With that high-speed palm thrust, Takeru was blown of his feet and he collided with a tree.

After sliding down the tree, Takeru smirked at Neji. "You failed and you know it." He had concentrated chakra as soon as possible to try to minimize the magnitude of Neji's attack.

Neji performed a few hand seals.

"What now? Nothing happened," taunted Takeru. Just as he was done speaking, he felt the earth beneath him soften. "Quicksand?"

* * *

"Sayuri-san, can't you summon one of your mantises?" asked Kiyoshi.

"It'd be useless," said Sayuri. "Some of them are in Konoha and the rest aren't available."

"Why?"

"I don't want to be rude, but that's none of your business," said Sayuri. She would have to talk with Misao about training more mantises and teaching them many ways to go to Konoha. She knew that Misao's husband was trying to remedy that by training a group of young mantises but Sayuri wouldn't be able to summon them because they weren't in their world.

As soon as she got the chance, she'd ask Midori, Itsuki and Midoriko to teach other mantises how to go to Konoha.

She wondered if Hayato of Suna had the same problem.

Maybe…

Sayuri grimaced.

"Is something wrong?"

Maybe Hideki knew how to get back to Konoha.

"Sayuri-san?"

Maybe he could take Kiyoshi with him and alert the Hokage about their situation.

"You seem…upset, Sayuri-san."

That mantis was so annoying, so exasperating.

But…

"Sayuri-san?"

But if she had to summon that horrible mantis…

"Sayuri-san, is something wrong? You're too quiet."

She could already picture Hideki gloating and insulting her.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes.

That horrible, horrible mantis.

She threw a volley of senbon in a slashing movement, her hand almost describing a half circle.

Kiyoshi widened his eyes when he heard the cry of a bird. He turned to see Takeru's birds flying away, possibly to report to their master. His eyes searched for more spies and he soon saw a dead bird. He sneaked a glance to Sayuri's face and found her glaring the retreating birds. Had she thrown those senbon in purpose? Had she known about the birds?

"I think you should alert me about possible pursuers," said Kiyoshi. "Please, tell me about them next time." Pause. "Besides, I barely reacted in time to grip your arms to avoid falling."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows at him. She nodded. "I'm sorry, I just thought that they might notice if you changed your body language."

"Oh, the element of surprise," said Kiyoshi and he nodded. "So that's why you pretended to be distracted." Kiyoshi glanced her with newfound respect. "You've really improved, Sayuri-san."

"Thank you."

Inwardly, Sayuri was congratulating herself for her quick thinking.

It was funny that she had impressed Kiyoshi when she had simply thrown the senbon to vent some of her frustration. She would have done anything to impress him some years ago but now…she shook away those thoughts.

"Could you get off? I might be able to summon one of the mantises," said Sayuri.

Kiyoshi complied immediately.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke later, Itsuki's brother appeared. The mantis turned around and he raised his foreleg in Sayuri's direction.

"You!"

"I know Hayato-kun is your summoner, but I…" Sayuri inhaled and exhaled. "I need you to take Kiyoshi-san to Konoha."

"Ha! You wimp!" said Hideki and he stuck out his tongue at her. "So you're already tired and you want me to do your job!"

"Of course not!" said Sayuri. "I need you to take him to Konoha because we were ambushed and we need to alert Tsunade-sama!"

Hideki tilted his head.

"Are they strong?"

"Yes."

"Then, you will take him to Konoha and I'll fight those guys," said Hideki.

"One of them is a fire user," said Sayuri and she couldn't help but smirk when Hideki twitched.

"A fire user?"

"And he uses jutsu that allow him to strike very fast," said Sayuri. "Besides, there's the guy who infected me with a leech of chakra."

"That sounds dangerous," said Hideki. "I'll fight that one."

"You will take Kiyoshi-san to Konoha and tell Tsunade-sama about this," said Sayuri. She inhaled and exhaled to summon patience. "Listen, those ambushers sent some birds after us so you might have the chance to fight."

"Birds," said Hideki. "Are they summons?"

"I-"

"They've been trained in the ninja arts," interrupted Kiyoshi impatiently, lying unashamedly. "They're fast and they might give you the chance to show your skills. Besides, the faster we get to Konoha, the faster you can return to fight strong opponents."

"Well, you're right about that," said Hideki.

There was a puff of smoke and the mantis grew until he was half the height of Kiyoshi.

"Can't you grow a bit more?" asked Sayuri.

Hideki tried to poke her but he failed.

"And be careful because Kiyoshi-san is wounded and he can't mold chakra," said Sayuri.

"Fine." Hideki put his forelegs around Kiyoshi's waist. "I want lots of banana splits in return, you know."

"Very well," said Sayuri. "Just leave and make sure to come back with reinforcements."

* * *

Hyuuga Neji barely reacted in time to avoid the stone spikes that began emerging.

"You're not the only Doton user here," said Takeru with a smirk. He released himself from the quicksand and sent stone kunai in Neji's direction. He wasn't surprised when his opponent dodged deftly and replied with his own. Takeru performed hand seals and a wall of stone rose to shield him from the counterattack.

Neji narrowed his eyes, his gaze focused on Takeru's wall.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Akamaru ran and spun in Ken's direction. "Gatsuga!"

The Kiri nin counterattacked with a mighty wall of water and once Kiba and Akamaru hit it, he performed seals. At once, the wall changed its shape and encased Kiba and Akamaru in a big bubble.

Sugimoto cursed and he jumped backwards to avoid the sudden attack of the lynxes. Atsuko appeared from behind and struck. A smile began forming on her face when there was a puff of smoke and a log appeared in Sugimoto's place. When she turned around, she saw Sugimoto running and dodging Ken's whips of water.

At last, Sugimoto Takuya arrived with Ken's prisoners and after molding chakra, he was able to disrupt the bubble. Both Kiba and Akamaru began coughing but Kiba nodded in thanks to their rescuer. The trio jumped away to avoid the approaching attacks and they threw kunai to try to delay Ken and the lynxes.

After retreating far enough, Kiba nudged Sugimoto and nodded in Neji's direction. The Hyuuga was exchanging blows with Takeru, but there was something that caught the attention of Neji's allies.

"So he was right," said Kiba.

"Then, I suppose we should do what we planned," said Sugimoto. "The plan should be followed with modifications but…" He tilted his head. "You get the idea."

Kiba nodded. "Divide and conquer." He patted Akamaru. "Remember to do as we planned."

Bark.

The trio jumped towards Atsuko and her lynxes, but they threw smoke bomb after smoke bomb. With the lack of visibility, Ken was unable to counterattack.

The next thing Atsuko knew, Kiba and Akamaru ran past her and they were already leaving in Junichiro's direction.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Kiba stopped for a second before giving her a wolfish grin. "With my help, Sayuri and I will defeat your boyfriend! See ya!" And he left with Akamaru.

Atsuko called her lynxes and went after Kiba, but Sugimoto threw kunai at her. Predictably, Ken protected her with a small wall of water.

After that, Ken turned to his once ally.

From afar, Neji nodded approvingly.

Ten seconds later, his brows furrowed in concern.

* * *

Junichiro really hated tracking his opponents, but the birds didn't know Sayuri and Kiyoshi's location. They were already searching and he hoped that they would find them soon. After all, Atsuko had trained them and they knew that a reward awaited them when their mission was over.

One of the birds began flapping his wings, but before Junichiro could even blink, a volley of kunai flew in the bird's direction and killed it. He whistled. "Atsuko's not going to be happy." He threw his own volley of kunai and watched as something jumped into a couple of bushes. He rolled his eyes. _'Do you think that I'm going to fall for that?'_ The tattoos of his cheeks glowed red. "Katon: Fire bullets!"

He turned around quickly.

"Katon: Fire bullets!"

Something moved to his left.

"Katon: Fire shuriken!"

The birds called him and Junichiro performed hand seals before thrusting his hands below them. "Wall of Flames!" To his disappointment, he only scared the birds because no one attacked them. "Where is that girl?" In that moment, senbon whizzed past the head of one of the birds and he reacted immediately by firing more fire bullets.

A volley of kunai was thrown from above and Junichiro jumped away. However, another set was thrown almost immediately.

And another one.

And another one.

And another one.

One of the birds called him and a rain of senbon was thrown in its direction, killing him and the rest of his partners. Junichiro whistled. "You know, I think you're worse than Shino." His eyes widened when his ears caught the faint sound of feet stepping back. "I'm sure he would've let those birds flee." He shrugged. "By the way, I've got good news."

Pause.

"I don't have to hold back anymore!"

* * *

The lynxes launched at Akamaru, but they failed when a powerful current of water threw them against the trees.

"You're a water user!" exclaimed Atsuko.

Akamaru barked and he ran past the kunoichi, but he didn't try to attack.

It was then that Atsuko widened her eyes in alarm.

"So you've finally figured it out," said her opponent.

A puff of smoke later, Sugimoto Takuya stood in Kiba's place. "That fire user isn't my target." He smirked. "You are."

* * *

"Tsuga!"

Just after Kiba was out of his way and Ken was busy shielding himself, Neji jumped away from Takeru and thrust his palm in the Kiri ninja's direction.

"_**So there's a chance that we won't be able to help Ken."**_

"_**That's correct."**_

"Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!"

"_**Beni Soubi had to be coerced into freeing our comrades."**_

Unfortunately, the timely intervention of a stone wall that Takeru summoned minimized the damage.

"_**If that's the case, we won't begrudge you for wounding him."**_

Reluctantly, Kiba launched at the Kiri ninja.

"_**Kiyoshi's wellbeing is more important than Ken's right now."**_

But Ken was ready and when Akamaru arrived, he distracted Kiba by attacking his partner.

Meanwhile, Takeru narrowed his eyes and summoned another wall of stone.

And another one.

And another one.

Neji frowned and he launched at him. Takeru performed hand seals and spikes of stone emerged, trying to keep Neji away. Then, Takeru raised another wall of stone and blended into it, only to reappear in another one. The Hyuuga prodigy regrouped with Kiba and Akamaru as fast as he could.

"We have to be careful," said Neji. "He could appear anywhere and try to infect us with a leech."

* * *

Junichiro kept firing more and more bullets. He was starting to think that Sayuri might have sneaked away but…

He shook his head and decided to use another technique.

The tattoos on his arms glowed.

"Spinning fire bullets!" "Spinning fire bullets!" "Spinning fire bullets!"

There!

Finally, he spotted the mantis summoner.

"Spinning fire bullets!"

A volley of kunai was thrown towards him but they hit a log.

And then, he saw her again.

He dodged a rain of senbon.

"Fire shuriken!"

There!

Another set of kunai struck a log.

But not too far from there, the real Junichiro struck a crouched Sayuri with a kunai from behind. He widened his eyes when she blurred from his vision and a pile of strings stood in her place.

It was in that moment that he heard a scroll being released and he realized too late that it'd been a trap.

And then, yellow, red and purple rained.

The fire user could barely believe it.

Mangoes? Apples? Grapes?

Seriously?

From afar, Sayuri slapped the palm of her hand over her face and shook her head, wondering why she had a scroll with fruits.

* * *

"No one can help you."

Atsuko struggled in vain inside a bubble of water as she watched her captor smirk darkly at her.

"Your lynxes are already dead," said Takuya. "If your boyfriend comes, I'll simply use you as a hostage." He rolled his eyes. "That glare won't help, you know."

And she knew that, but that didn't mean that she had to give up so easily.

Sugimoto Takuya performed hand seals and the bubble began rotating.

Faster and faster and faster.

Until it stopped.

The Kiri shinobi released her head from the bubble and approached her. "Have you changed your mind? Will you convince Takeru to help Kiyoshi? Will you tell me how to find that Beni Soubi?" Atsuko spat at him. "I see." He cleaned his face and performed more seals. "Electromagnetic Murder." He shook his head. "You see, I can be the nicest guy with my friends but with my enemies…"

* * *

"Aburame Shino!" Hideki stopped and nodded at the Konoha shinobi. "Take this guy to Konoha!"

Shino narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Takuya and your friends are fighting Takeru and two of his allies," said Kiyoshi. "Ken, the guy they kidnapped, was brainwashed. He is helping Takeru fight Kiba-kun and Neji-san."

"What about Sayuri?"

"I don't know, she must've returned with her teammates," said Kiyoshi. "Sayuri-san summoned this mantis to alert Tsunade-sama and he's carrying me because I was infected with a leech."

Shino frowned. "Hideki, hurry up. Go."

"You annoying human, how dare you give me orders and-"

"I'll give another basket of peaches."

Hideki tilted his head. "I also want mangoes."

* * *

Sugimoto Takuya jumped away when stone spears emerged below his feet. Immediately, he performed hand seals and the bubble changed of size and shape until it was a rope that was wrapped around Atsuko. He threw kunai to his left and Takeru emerged from the trees.

"So you came to help your friend," said Sugimoto.

"Not really. It's easier to fight here," admitted Takeru. "I'll defeat you and then, I'll dispose of Sayuri."

"I can't let you do that, Sayuri-san might be the only person who can help Kiyoshi right now," said Sugimoto. He jumped to dodge the stone spears that emerged out of the blue. He threw a volley of kunai but they struck an earth clone.

Like he'd done before, Takeru raised walls of stone all over the place. "You know what follows."

Sugimoto narrowed his eyes. "Suiton: Violent Water Wave!"

"Missed!"

"Suiton: Violent Water Wave!"

"You're not going to catch me off guard again!" taunted Takeru.

But Sugimoto ignored him. "Suiton: Violent Water Wave!" He narrowed his eyes and focused.

Water began rotating in one of his hands.

"Suiton: Tearing Torrent!"

Sugimoto wasn't surprised when Takeru raised a stone wall to protect himself.

"You missed!"

Sugimoto threw an exploding tag but Takeru blended into the stone wall and reappeared in another one. He kept doing that again and again until he hid behind one of them and performed hand seals.

A minute later, he was underground, almost below Sugimoto. His hands glowed slightly and he launched a surprise attack, his hands emerged and he clutched the feet above him, pouring chakra.

"And now, you die! Doton: Stone Spikes!"

And the spikes emerged, glowing with a sinister purple chakra.

But the person who cried out in pain wasn't Sugimoto.

Takeru emerged almost automatically and his eyes widened when he saw Atsuko impaled by two spears. The raven-haired girl gave him an incredulous glance, blood dripping from her mouth before she glanced down to see the spears that pierced her torso and chest.

Behind a tree, Sugimoto Takuya frowned in disappointment and something akin to remorse.

_That_ hadn't been part of _his_ plan.

Meanwhile, Takeru placed a hand on Atsuko's shoulder.

"I'll kill him."

"J-Juni-"

"I'll tell Junichiro that you love him and that you want him to go on and all the fluffy things that people say."

Atsuko's lips curved slightly.

"You're welcome, Atsuko."

And with that, Takeru placed his hand above her heart and injected purple chakra into it. He nodded at her with as he watched the life fade from her emerald green eyes. At last, he closed them with his hand.

* * *

The kikaichu buzzed noisily.

They had sensed Takeru's chakra.

* * *

Neji, Kiba and Akamaru ran away with Ken following them.

"Sayuri should've left," muttered Neji. "Junichiro is close enough to her but…" His eyes scanned the forest. "That girl…the one with the lynxes…she's dead…"

Kiba sniffed the air immediately. Akamaru barked.

"Takeru killed her," said Neji. "But…" He shook his head. "It seems that Sugimoto Takuya took his time hurting her."

Kiba grimaced. "And to think that he seems like a nice guy."

"It's an act," said Neji. "I watched him from afar with my Byakugan after he questioned me." He threw a couple of kunai to delay Ken. "The way Kiyoshi and Takuya behave is an act. Kiyoshi pretends to be the cold, detached guy while Takuya pretends to be a friendly, outgoing person." He shook his head. "Sayuri fell for that, but she didn't tell them anything relevant."

Akamaru barked.

"Shino?"

Kiba sniffed the air.

"Shino's here!"

"I see him, his bugs are taking him with that kunoichi," said Neji. He snorted. "Takuya fooled him too."

"Now that you mention it…"

"When Sayuri's involved, his observation skills suffer greatly," said Neji. "Actually, when Sayuri's involved he becomes quite incompetent."

"Oi!"

"You agree," said Neji with a smirk, but his tone was light. "I can read your body language."

Kiba gave him a sulky glance.

* * *

Thirty seconds.

For thirty seconds, Aburame Shino believed that the girl impaled in the middle of nowhere was Ito Sayuri.

Thirty seconds.

When he saw that young woman with dark hair and clothes of the style that Sayuri liked, he felt his heart skip a beat. Ignoring the loud buzz of his kikaichu, he walked towards the corpse with an unreadable expression in his face.

Thirty seconds lasted an eternity.

It was only after he lifted the woman's chin and saw her face that he felt like breathing again.

"Shino!"

Neji, Kiba and Akamaru arrived and made their way to him. The Hyuuga prodigy raised an eyebrow at Shino. "You thought that Atsuko was Sayuri."

Shino glared him and a cloud of kikaichu left his sleeves. "They'll bring her."

Neji turned in Ken's direction.

"Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!"

The palm strike wasn't as strong as the previous one, but it delayed the Kiri shinobi by forcing him to dodge.

"Kiba, take us with Sayuri," said Neji. "Junichiro is closer to her than Takeru, but I don't want to risk her wellbeing." He turned to Shino. "How many people did Tsunade-sama send?"

Shino frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't sent by her."

* * *

"You are a fool for coming."

Ito Sayuri glared the white mask that her newest opponent wore.

"You are that medic nin, aren't you?"

Delta nodded.

Junichiro glared his ally, but he couldn't risk attacking Sayuri. Not when Delta and Sayuri had already engaged in combat in such close quarters. He merely watched as his ally pushed Sayuri downwards after they locked kunai.

"Shouldn't you leave to help Atsuko?"

"Now that you mention it…" Junichiro frowned. "But will you be okay? If I leave, Sayuri will be able to use wind jutsu because I won't be here to counterattack with fire jutsu."

"I'll be fine," said Delta. He turned his head to Sayuri and pushed her even more. "You really are an idiot."

"You're the idiot here," hissed Sayuri.

And as soon as she was sure that Junichiro had left, strings emerged from her fingers. To her disappointment, Delta jumped away before she had the time to strike. Delta threw a kunai with an exploding tag at her but Sayuri dodged.

"Piercing Palm!"

She missed.

Delta quickly threw a smoke bomb and when the air was cleaned, Sayuri frowned. The masked man was gone.

Or so she thought.

A volley of kunai was thrown and she wasted no time in dodging. However, she felt something sting her leg.

A senbon.

Another set of kunai was thrown and she dodged with difficulty, so she ran towards the trees. Unfortunately, that was part of Delta's plan and before Sayuri could react, a tag exploded in her path.

A moment later, Delta appeared from behind and seized her. "Feeling sleepy so soon? I had to use a strong dose because I know that you spend most of your time preparing poisons." He shook his head after poking her hands with a senbon. "It's useless to pretend that you're already asleep, I know you're still conscious." He ruffled her hair and he took her in his arms. "We must leave." And he ran.

.

.

"It was an accident."

Junichiro's face revealed nothing.

"That Kiri shinobi must've exchanged places with her," said Takeru and he gave Junichiro a scroll. "Here."

.

.

"Release her."

"A Hyuuga, an Inuzuka and an Aburame," said Delta. He tilted her head. "She stays with me until I make sure that I won't be captured." He took a step back warily. "Remember that I know about her weakness, if you try something…" One of his hands glowed threateningly. "I won't hesitate to hurt her."

Suddenly, Sayuri stirred and snuggled happily in her sleep.

Delta tilted his head, amused. "I think she's very comfortable in my arms." He chuckled when he caught a couple of glares. "By the way, I think she fought my allies wisely. If she'd used her strings a bit more, Takeru would've found her." He jumped backwards. "But I think it would've been better if she hadn't come…"

"Put her down."

Delta ignored Shino and he jumped backwards once more. "Hyuuga, deactivate your Byakugan."

Neji complied reluctantly.

Delta nodded.

"Goodbye, Konoha ninja."

And he tossed Sayuri away from him before he used a smoke bomb to disappear.

* * *

"…and with that kunoichi's death, our reinforcements ended up being unnecessary," said Kiba.

"I heard Kiyoshi-san is leaving today," commented Ino. "Takuya-san even hired a couple of our ninja to escort them back to Kiri."

.

.

"He'll be fine," said Takuya.

Sayuri nodded.

"I hope you find a solution soon," said Kiyoshi.

"Thanks."

"I think that if you had done what I did, if you hadn't molded chakra after Takeru infected you…" Kiyoshi shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's alright," said Sayuri. "I've known for some time."

"I see."

"Will you go after Takeru and his group?" asked Sayuri.

"I won't," said Kiyoshi. "That's one of the reasons why I chose amputation."

Sayuri nodded.

"I also didn't want the limitations that came with dealing with that thing," said Kiyoshi. "I suggest you to avoid confrontation with Takeru for your own sake." He sighed. "And maybe…maybe you should reconsider dating that Aburame."

Sayuri frowned.

"He could hurt you accidentally," said Kiyoshi. He nodded at her. "Goodbye, Sayuri-san."

Takuya waved at her. "Take care!"

.

.

"It's not so bad, I thought Tsunade-sama would give him D-rank missions for a month," said Kiba.

"With Shizune-san away, Tsunade-sama needed someone organized and patient," said Ino. "Someone who would help her with paperwork."

"I heard that when he finds her asleep, he sends a bug clone in his place," said Kiba. "Sakura suggested that to him."

* * *

"So you'll only go to my birthday party and go back to work?" Itsuki hopped. "Aww…too bad…"

"Tsunade-sama wasn't happy with my actions," said Shino.

"Poor Shino-chan," said Itsuki. "Why don't we bribe her?"

"I refuse."

"Aww…" Poke. "Have you talked with Sayuri-chan?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because when she finally woke up, Tsunade-sama forbid communication between us until your party," said Shino, frowning. "And she convinced Sayuri by telling her that I had to learn to be patient." His eyebrow twitched. "Sayuri ended up laughing hysterically. Irony, she said…" He shook his head. "Your human is…your human is…"

"A meanie…" Itsuki poked him. "Meanie…" Poke. "Say it." Poke. "Sayuri-chan is a meanie."

"I refuse."

"Aww…"

* * *

"Are you aware that this is your last chance?"

Tsunade nodded at Aburame Yasunori.

"So the date is moved to tomorrow," said Yasunori and he opened a small black notebook. "Very well."

* * *

"Ready?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sayuri talked with her mantises and we're going too, I can even take Akamaru," said Kiba. "Neji, Tenten and Lee are already there."

"Ino-san, Shikamaru-kun, Chouji-kun and Sakura-san were also invited," said Hinata.

"The more, the merrier," said Kiba and he clapped Shino's back. "Let's go."

.

.

"This is a party?" Kiba petted Akamaru and he grinned. "Wow! The mantises really know how to celebrate!"

Hinata nodded, amazed.

It was like some kind of festival.

"I like what they did with this place," said Kiba. "Sayuri fought Hayato here, right?"

Shino nodded.

The field had been transformed into a place of merriment. There were pretty lanterns and colorful tents full of mantises laughing, playing and eating.

Kiba grinned. "Maybe we could ask the mantises to throw all of our parties."

"Hinata!"

Yamanaka Ino waved at the heiress from a food stall. Chouji was busy eating snacks while Shikamaru covered his ears to keep himself from listening to Rock Lee. It was hard to miss the reason for that, Neji and Tenten's teammate was reciting tongue twisters at the top of his voice with a couple of mantises.

Not too far from Team Asuma, Sakura was trying to get a red balloon from a water tank while Tenten was busy throwing darts and winning prizes.

"Kiba-kun!"

Midoriko appeared out of nowhere and poked the Inuzuka. "You brought Akamaru-chan!" She sat on the dog's head. "So cute! We can race and beat my friends!"

"Sure," said Kiba. "Where's Itsuki?"

"He's receiving his presents with Sayuri-san," said Midoriko and she pointed to the distance. "Look!"

An enormous pile of candies and wrapped presents stood behind a purple tent.

"All those are for my uncle," said Midoriko. "I hope he'll give me some chocolates." Hop. "Come with me."

Hinata waved back at Ino before she followed Midoriko.

"Hello!" greeted Itsuki.

"Happy birthday, Itsuki-kun," said Hinata and she presented him a wrapped present.

"Thanks!"

"Happy birthday," said Kiba and Akamaru barked. "Here."

"Yay! Chocolates! Thank you!"

"Happy birthday," said Shino and he gave the mantis a wrapped present.

"Thanks, Shino-chan!" Hop. "Sayuri-chan is watching the poker game."

The members of Team Kurenai found Sayuri standing behind Neji, with her hands in his hair. Misao, Midori, Hideki and a mantis that they didn't know were playing poker with Hinata's cousin and a couple of slugs. It seemed that the Hyuuga prodigy was the one who'd won most games but there was no doubt that he was annoyed with Sayuri.

Kiba shook his head. "Orange?"

Sayuri wore an orange qipao with yellow embroidery, a Chinese dress known for the collar, slits and close-fitness. When she saw them, she grinned.

"Hello."

"Shino, please, take her away from me," said Neji with an annoyed expression when he saw Kiba's grin.

"But you look nice," pouted Sayuri. "Besides, I'm not done with your braid."

"Shino, take her away from me before I kill her," threatened Neji.

"Poor Neji," said Kiba mockingly.

"I can try to braid your hair, Kiba-kun," said Sayuri as she continued braiding her friend's hair. "This is so fun…"

"Go and braid Shino's," said Neji.

"His hair is too bushy, yours is perfect for this," replied Sayuri. She took out a black ribbon and tied his hair. "There you are."

"Finally…" muttered Neji.

"Ara, ara, you look so cute, Neji-chan," said Misao.

"Thank you," said Neji reluctantly and he glared Kiba when the latter chuckled. "Kei-san, the guy with the tattoos is Inuzuka Kiba."

"Kei-san is Misao-san's husband," said Sayuri. "He's Midoriko-san's father."

"Hi!" said Kiba. He took a step back when he suddenly found the mantis a mere inch from his face. "…nice to meet you."

"How fast are you?"

"Huh?"

"He's very fast!" said Midoriko. "I want him to be in my team for the race!"

"Fine," said Kei. He poked Kiba. "You must be in the top five." Poke. "Or I won't let you eat your piece of cake."

"O-Okay…"

"Ara, ara, Kei-kun, be nice," said Misao.

"The competitions will start in thirty minutes," said Sayuri. "We're waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive."

"Why don't you join your friends?" suggested Misao. "There are lots of games."

"Sayuri, go with them," said Midori. "Make sure no one tries to harm my human."

"Sure." Sayuri pulled Kiba away from Kei. "Let's join the rest."

.

.

"You won lots of prizes," Kiba told Tenten.

"It's easy," said Tenten. "But they asked me to stop playing for a while because I was winning all the good stuff."

"There's going to be a relay race," said Sayuri. "Why don't you participate?"

Tenten nodded. "Lee will be in my team."

"You need four integrants," said Sayuri.

"Are there prizes?" asked Ino.

"Well…" Sayuri shrugged. "We hadn't planned to invite humans so the prizes are snacks, sweets…but I guess we could try to give you something."

"No, it's alright," said Ino, "The party is great, it's like a festival."

"That's because Itsuki was the one who got the golden shoe at the lottery this year," said Sayuri. "Whoever gets the golden shoe is rewarded with a surprise party."

"Have you ever gotten it?" asked Shino.

"The lottery is only for mantises," said Sayuri. "Will you participate in the relay race?"

"No."

Sayuri frowned. "Why?"

"Because I prefer engaging in other activities," said Shino. "I'd like to enjoy the festival." He pushed up his glasses. "Besides, Midori-san asked you to be my bodyguard."

"What about the tug of war?"

"Only if Rock Lee is in my team."

"Then, you'll be my teammate," said Tenten. "So will Kiba and Hinata."

"That's not fair," said Ino, "Unless…" She smirked. "Sakura, Chouji and Shikamaru will be in my team." She folded her arms. "Lee-san wouldn't risk hurting Sakura."

"Is that what you think?" muttered Tenten. "You'll see." And she went to get Lee, who was playing with a couple of mantises.

"I'll talk with Chouji and Sakura."

"And I'll be the judge," sighed Sayuri.

"You're really unlucky," said Kiba.

"Kiba-kun, I think we should choose our other teammate for the relay," said Midoriko.

"Hinata, would you like to participate with us?"

"Sure," said the heiress.

"There will be karaoke later," commented Sayuri. "Why don't you play some games? Hinata-sama, maybe you'd like to get a fluffy animal."

"By the way, why are you wearing a dress? I thought you hated them," said Kiba.

"Itsuki wanted me to wear this," said Sayuri. "It's his birthday so I couldn't refuse."

"I never thought I'd say this, but orange doesn't look bad on you," said Kiba. He winced out of the blue and glared Shino. "Oi, I'm not flirting with her, your bugs didn't have to bite me."

Sayuri gave Shino an annoyed glance. Shino merely shook his head.

"Itsuki's right when he says that you're a meanie," said Kiba. "Let's go, Hinata. I'd like to drink something."

When they left, Sayuri stepped on Shino's foot.

"That wasn't an accident, you sent your bugs," said Sayuri. Poke. Poke. Po-

Shino caught her hand. "Is it true that you're moving?"

Sayuri blinked. "How did you find out? Did Misao-san tell you?"

"No," said Shino. "Why?"

"Because I want to live in another place," said Sayuri.

"Why? Aren't you happy?"

"Well…" Sayuri sighed. "I want a new home."

"But if you want to settle down, you could stay with us."

"When you say us…" Sayuri shook her head. "I've already chosen a place and I like it. I've already bought furniture. Besides, the kitchen is very cozy."

"It doesn't make sense," said Shino. "Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You're just moving to another apartment,_ right_?"

"Of course," said Sayuri. She gave him a curious glance. "You didn't think that I wanted to leave Konoha, did you?"

"It didn't make sense," said Shino. "But with you…"

"I get it," said Sayuri. "Why did you think that I wanted to leave?"

"I become slightly irrational when a matter concerns you."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," said Sayuri. "Let's have fun. We can have a picnic tomorrow."

"I won't stay, Tsunade-sama requires my presence," said Shino.

"That's a pity," said Sayuri. "Well, we can play…" Poke. "I want another fluffy animal."

"Isn't the teddy bear good enough? You seemed very happy when you unwrapped the present."

"I love it," said Sayuri. "It's cute." Poke. "But I also like bunnies and kittens like the ones at the games." She gave him a sly look. "Aren't you supposed to be courting me? Lee-kun could give you some lessons, I heard he wants to serenade Sakura-san."

"I'll win you a rabbit."

"Just a rabbit?"

"You already have a cat."

"You're so cruel…"

.

.

"Pull!"

"Let's beat them!"

"Lee, focus!"

"Eeeeeek!"

And moments later, there was a winner.

"We won!"

Rock Lee hugged Kiba and Tenten. "Yosh! Our team is the winner!"

"The winners get an extra piece of cake," said Hideki. "The losers, your cake will have the bitter taste of defeat!" He jumped when Itsuki tried to bite him. "Don't do that!"

* * *

"My turn! My turn!"

"I want to sing too!"

"Sayuri-chan, choose me!"

"No, it's my turn!"

"Sayuri-saaaaaan, I'll give you a bag with lots of candies!"

"Choose me!"

"You, you and you…and you."

"Let's sing!"

Once the mantises began singing, Sayuri sat down. She felt more than a couple of glances.

"What is it?"

"I thought you'd be bribed," said Kiba.

"There's nothing that I can't get later," said Sayuri, shrugging. "Besides, I haven't finished my piece of cake."

"Sayuri-chan! Sayuri-chan!" Itsuki poked her. "Shika-chan fell asleep!"

"Don't worry," said Ino. "He's just faking it."

"It's late, maybe we should leave," said Sakura.

* * *

"I'll leave later," Shino told Kiba.

"Okay," said Kiba.

"Thanks a lot for being my teammate! Getting third place was great!" said Midoriko. "Dad's very pleased!"

Bark.

"See ya!"

"Shino-kun," called a voice. A slug stood between Misao and Midori. "Tsunade-sama asked me to remind you that you're expected tomorrow morning."

Shino nodded.

"This is a beautiful night," commented the slug. "Sayuri-san, why don't you show Shino-kun around?"

"Sure," said Sayuri. "I have tomorrow to clean everything."

"Ara, ara, don't worry," said Misao. "We'll help you." Hop. "Have fun with Shino-kun."

Itsuki hopped. "What about me?"

"Shino-chan won't stay, I'm sure that Sayuri-chan will spend the rest of the weekend with you."

"Sounds nice!"

.

.

"It's a shame that you won't stay, we could've done lots of things here," said Sayuri. "Why did you leave Konoha? There was no reason for you to do that."

"I was worried."

"I see."

"In the end, my presence wasn't even useful," said Shino. "I sent my kikaichu after Delta, but Junichiro killed them."

"That fire user must've been in a foul mood," commented Sayuri. "I think I was very lucky that Delta appeared, it's easier to fight him."

Shino glared her. "He took you as a hostage."

"I still think that I was lucky," replied Sayuri with a glare of her own. "Delta appeared and Junichiro had to stop attacking me." She shrugged. "Still, Delta was smart. He threw a poisoned senbon when he attacked with kunai." She tilted her head. "Neji told me that he carried me in bridal style…isn't that weird?"

"That's not efficient," agreed Shino.

Sayuri shrugged and hugged her newest fluffy kitten.

Shino rolled his eyes. "So you liked it."

"It's the cutest thing I've seen after your teddy bear."

"Then, you won't mind if I get rid of Neko-chan." Next thing he knew, Sayuri was bending his arm...painfully.

"Neko-chan stays safe or else…"

"Alright."

Sayuri nodded. "So, what do you want to see? Bugs?"

"I already saw some of them," said Shino. "They do like living here."

"Maybe you could convince them to go with you," said Sayuri.

"No, this is a good place," said Shino.

"Of course it is," said Sayuri. "I'm glad that you like it."

"There's green everywhere," said Shino. "The grass, the vegetation...there aren't many houses and the ones that I can see are simply beautiful."

"So you liked Misao-san's place."

"Yes."

"Let me take you to the place where Midori-san and I usually train," said Sayuri. "You'll also like it."

* * *

"Ara, ara, I thought that you hadn't been able to buy these, Kei-kun."

"I was the one who brought them," said a slug.

"I see," said Misao. "You're so kind."

"It's too bad that we didn't use them at the party," said Itsuki. "These are so colorful."

"I forgot," said Katsuyu, the slug. "I'm sorry."

"Ara, ara, don't apologize," said Misao. "We can try to use them tomorrow."

"We can try now," said the slug.

"Right now?"

"But most of the guests have gone home already," said Midori.

"I think we should do this for Itsuki-kun," said Katsuyu.

"Yes! I want to see them!"

"Sounds fun, let's try."

* * *

"So this is where you get soaked," said Shino with a small smirk. He slid backwards when Sayuri tried to step on his foot.

There was a pond with some bamboo poles close to it, some were cut in half while others were simply scattered around it.

"Someone's improved," commented Sayuri.

Shino merely tilted his head.

"It's a bit messy, but we like it that way," said Sayuri. She bent and picked a couple of poles to inspect them. "Hmm…I guess I'll have to get new ones."

"You only use the poles to stand on them, right?" questioned Shino. "Or do you know how to fight with them?"

"I don't know much, but I guess I could ask Tenten to teach me," said Sayuri. "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." Shino went to tap her shoulder. "There's something I'd like to do."

Blink. Grin. "What?"

Shino put his arm around her waist. "This." And he jumped with her into the pond.

"Eeeeeeek!"

Shino merely tilted his head when Sayuri gave him a dark glare.

"Are you crazy? It's cold!"

"I thought it'd be fun," said Shino. "Annoying my kikaichu and you at the same time…"

"So you couldn't resist the temptation," muttered Sayuri. She smirked. "Well, then you won't get mad at me…" She pulled down his collar. "…for doing…" She put her arms around his neck. Her nose touched his. "…this."

And she pushed him downwards, sinking him.

She wasn't surprised in the slightest when Shino tried to pull her with him so she just let him.

"That was fun…" said Sayuri once their heads emerged. "But the water's cold." She took his hands. "Are you cold?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I'm fine."

"Liaaaaaaar…" Sayuri smirked. "I know you're lying." And she raised his hands. "You're lying, Aburame Shino." She pulled his hands. "You are cold."

"It's an autumn night and I'm soaked," said Shino dryly.

"Yes, you're soaked," said Sayuri. "And whose fault is that?"

"Mine."

"Exactly." Sayuri gave him a curious glance. "Anyway, I can't believe that you thought this would be fun."

"…"

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "You didn't do that because you thought it'd be fun."

"…"

"Then, why did you do this?"

"…"

"Am I supposed to guess?" Sayuri gave him a curious glance. "You were bored."

"No."

"Annoyed?"

"No."

"Nervous?"

Silence.

"Nervous about what?"

Silence.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Blink. "Alright…" Sayuri raised an eyebrow. "What do you plan to do?"

"…"

"Or what would you like to do?" Sayuri waited and waited and waited. "Fine, don't tell me…" She released him. "Well, let's get out and dry ourselves."

"I'd like to ask you something before that."

"Sure."

"Why didn't you fight Junichiro with your strings and taijutsu?"

"That's it?"

Shino nodded.

"That's the big question?"

"You went back to help Neji-"

"And Kiba-kun and Takuya-san," interrupted Sayuri briskly. "If you asked me that because you're jealous-"

"You're wrong," interrupted Shino. "You went back to help, but you were careful and-"

"And I wasn't reckless," said Sayuri.

Shino nodded. "Neji told me that the way you fought Junichiro reminded him of our match."

"Oh…" Sayuri gave him an annoyed glance. "So you want to give me tips."

"No," said Shino. "But I would've expected you to beat him with taijutsu like you did with Hyuuga Hoshi."

Blink. "Really?" Poke. "So you think that I'm good enough to beat him…"

"Yes."

"Good." Sayuri grinned. "Now, about your question…" She sighed. "I thought that if I managed to capture him or knock him out, I'd be able to help the others with wind jutsu." She frowned. "I would've attacked him the way you suggest, but his hands were engulfed by fire and I haven't forgotten that he can use his tattoos to attack. Besides, I feared that Takeru would appear and make me use wind chakra and-"

"He can?" Shino frowned. "The leech…"

"I think you still remember what happened when I was going to surrender in the tournament," said Sayuri. "On top of that, I think he can use that thing to track me."

"That's worrisome," said Shino.

"I know," said Sayuri. "That's why I tried to be careful." Poke. "If that's-"

They heard a familiar sound and turned to see the sky after it was painted with red and blue.

"Fireworks?"

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Why are they starting so late?"

"I didn't buy fireworks," said Sayuri. "Misao-san never mentioned them…" She shrugged happily. "But they're beautiful."

They heard more bangs and watched as more decorative lights appeared.

Orange, green, silver.

"Sayuri…"

"Yes?"

"Why were you careful?"

"Because I didn't want to be killed or tortured by Takeru," said Sayuri. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a masochist."

"Popular belief?" Shino frowned. "Who thinks that?"

"Most people, most mantises," muttered Sayuri. She shrugged. "Neji explained it to me. He told me that I know that I'm unlucky, but that I still put myself in danger."

"I see."

"I don't know why you ask me that," said Sayuri, "You should say something about the fireworks instead of talking about that stuff." She gave him a pointed glance. "But I guess that you know nothing about romance."

"It's almost midnight," said Shino, practically ignoring her last statement.

"How do you know?"

"That's a secret," said Shino.

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Fine." She pulled his sleeve. "Let's go, I'm cold."

"Wait," said Shino. "I think we should stay and enjoy the fireworks."

"In the pond?"

"Are you a kunoichi or not?"

* * *

"So Tsunade-san was the one who got them?"

"That's right."

"Itsuki-chan, you should thank her," said Misao.

"I know," said Itsuki. "That meanie isn't so bad."

"I think it's suspicious," commented Hideki.

"You're a spoilsport, Hideki-chan," said Misao.

"So? It's not Itsuki's birthday anymore," said Hideki. "See?" He pointed to a clock. "It's past midnight now!"

* * *

"So…" Poke. "Are your bugs mad at you?"

"You have nothing to worry about," said Shino. "They're just annoyed, but they won't do anything to upset you." He smirked. "Besides, they don't even want to get out because they dislike getting soaked."

Sayuri blinked.

"You have nothing to fear." Shino frowned when Sayuri gave him a skeptical glance. "In fact, I think that they like you very much."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"Then, they wouldn't absorb my chakra," said Sayuri. "They even attacked me when I appeared in your room."

"That was normal reaction," replied Shino. "They attacked you because of the way you appeared."

"It's hard to understand them," said Sayuri. She tilted her head and gave him a thoughtful glance. "Is that why we're here?"

"I want you to feel safe," said Shino.

"Oh…" Sayuri cupped his cheek. "They aren't moving."

"The water's too cold for their taste."

"Are you tired? Do you have a headache?"

"No," said Shino. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, I've been thinking…_lately_…," said Sayuri. "Maybe being around me is tiring for you because you have to keep your bugs from absorbing my chakra."

"Not really," said Shino. "They know that they mustn't do that, but they tend to forget when they sense activity from the leech."

"I think you're wrong, I'd feel that thing," said Sayuri.

"Maybe you're too used to it," said Shino.

"Maybe." Sayuri frowned. "But you can't possibly mean that they try to fight the leech to protect me."

"I think they also do that because they're competitive," said Shino. "We share some traits."

"Competitive?" Sayuri rolled her eyes. "I'd use another adjective." She flicked his forehead. "They're jealous of the leech, aren't they? After all, it can absorb my chakra whenever it wants."

"Perhaps you're right."

"And if I think more about it, they could also do that because they like teasing me," said Sayuri. "Anyway, if you're so sure that they won't get out, I guess it's safe for me to hug you tightly." Poke. "Can I do that?"

"This is the first time you ask my permission," said Shino.

"You're being very considerate," said Sayuri. "It's the least I can do."

"You don't have to ask."

Sayuri's reply was a tight hug.

"By the way, I agree with Kiba, you look really good in orange," said Shino. "That shade isn't unflattering."

"Itsuki chose it because it's a cheerful color," said Sayuri. "Would you like to stay? We can lend you something to wear and you can leave early."

"When will you go back?"

"You don't have to worry about that, I can visit you and deliver you a nice lunch set every day until sensei comes back."

"I thought that you were going to spend time with Itsuki," said Shino.

"I talked with Misao-san so I'll be able to come back as I please these days," said Sayuri. "I'll visit you when he's busy with his friends." Poke. "And I'll take sake with me to bribe Tsunade-sama."

"Don't do that," said Shino. "Why? Because I deserve a punishment for my irresponsible and rash actions." He smirked lightly. "Besides, it has its benefits."

Sayuri gave him an incredulous glance. "You like paperwork?"

"No, but I saw a couple of A-rank missions that we-"

"Forget it."

Shino raised his eyebrows. He nodded. "Are you going to be busy with your new apartment?"

"I don't think so," said Sayuri. She ended the hug and gave him an uneasy smile. "It's just that…you know…we shouldn't work together."

Shino narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you worry too much about me," said Sayuri. "That's why I wouldn't even take a B-rank mission with you."

"You didn't seem averse to the idea when we were in Sepia country," replied Shino.

"Back then, you hadn't done something so reckless."

"So you're the only one who can be rash…"

"It's kinda expected," admitted Sayuri. "But you? Everyone expects better from you."

"So I disappointed you."

"I don't want to be a bad influence, Shino." Sayuri shrugged. "I don't want to ruin your reputation or-"

"Who gave you that idea?"

"Kiyoshi-san might've mentioned something to Itsuki's brother," said Sayuri. "And I talked with Kiba-kun, Hinata-sama and Neji." She frowned. "Your competence suffers when I'm around and…"

"And?"

"Earlier, your friends told me that you're having problems with your control," said Sayuri.

"They shouldn't have done that."

"I'm glad they talked with me because I want to help you," said Sayuri. "Besides, I'd hate to be a distraction for you in a mission, you could get hurt for protecting me or worrying over me."

"I'm not unprofessional." Shino glared her. "Besides, you're the one who always worries about other people." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I haven't noticed that that's the main reason for your recklessness?"

"I've lost enough already," replied Sayuri with a shrug. "Listen, I want to be a source of joy for you." Poke. "I want you to enjoy your time with me without worrying about hurting me." Poke. "I want you to be able to relax around me, to enjoy life…"

"Sayuri, you make me happy."

"But being with me is also mentally exhausting," said Sayuri, trying to ignore his last statement. "Maybe you should let your bugs do as they please, I'll try to be understanding." She took his hand and inspected it. "We could even try to get along and..."

"And?"

"And they could teach you how to be more affectionate." Sayuri winked at him. "After all, that kiss you gave me was an excellent incentive to stay alive." She buried her head in his chest and hugged him. "I decided that I would get another one."

"You're kidding…"

"Not really," said Sayuri, blushing.

"So you're basically saying that you were careful because you wanted another kiss."

"That's right." Sayuri tightened her hold. "Maybe I'm very conceited and selfish because I want to feel like I'm very important to someone I cherish and…well…I…I know what it's like to lose someone so…I…" She winced. "I'm not even making sense, am I?"

Shino lifted her chin. "You are." And the corners of his mouth curved slightly. "I understand more than you think."

"I'm glad."

"And I'm glad that you're trying to be more careful in your missions," said Shino.

"Of course," said Sayuri. "After all, I have to stay alive if I want to be with you and-"

The interruption was a sudden brush of Aburame Shino's lips against hers. When he felt Sayuri's hands pulling him towards her, he lifted her chin and covered her lips with his firmly, without restraint.

A second later after the kiss ended, those same lips whispered in her ear and made a single question.

"Yes."

* * *

"Ah, Shino-kun, you're still busy, aren't you?"

Shino nodded absently at Aburame Yasunori.

"But the strange thing is that your kikaichu sound…happy." The older Aburame adjusted his glasses. "I suppose you had fun at Itsuki's birthday party."

"That's correct," said Shino.

"How is Sayuri-san?"

Aburame Shino's face seemed stoic, but beneath his collar, the corners of his lips curved upwards.

"Sayuri is sick…"

Yasunori raised his eyebrows.

"Why? Why do you sound so…pleased?"

"Itsuki will tell you that I'm Sayuri's human." Pause. "I think that answers your question."

Immediately, they heard a thump from Tsunade's office.

Yasunori ignored it and his glasses flashed. "Does that mean that Sayuri-san is your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

They heard another thump.

"Congratulations."

* * *

"Ara, ara."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," said Sayuri.

"Poor Sayuri-chan, your nose is a bit red!" Itsuki poked her. "One would think that you'd be stronger."

"I spent a long time in that pond and the water was cold. Besides, my dress wasn't very thick," mumbled Sayuri and she took a sip from her tea. "I'll be fine soon, I just need to rest."

"Hmm…you're so unlucky," said Misao. "Shino-chan seemed fine when he left."

"I know." Sayuri began unbraiding her hair. "Thank you for allowing him to come back later."

"You're sick and he's your human, I thought it'd be for the best," said Misao.

"But it's his fault that Sayuri-chan's sick," said Itsuki.

"It was worth it," said Sayuri.

Misao hopped. "You're happy, aren't you? Did Shino-chan peck you?"

"He learns fast," said Sayuri and she sneezed. _'But maybe we shouldn't have kissed underwater so much.'_

"You're too smiley," pointed out Itsuki.

"Shouldn't I be?"

* * *

"No."

"What? I just heard what Shino told you," replied Tsunade. "I bet that they would become a couple yesterday so I get the money."

"They became a couple _**today**_," said Yasunori. "Past midnight." He showed her a small notebook.

A pale eyebrow twitched.

"Shibi…"

* * *

"You planned that, didn't you?"

"I thought that Tsunade-sama would try to ensure her victory during Itsuki's party," said Aburame Shibi. "Unfortunately for her, she doesn't know my son."

"Shino-kun wouldn't share his anniversary with Itsuki," said Aburame Shou with an amused smirk. "So, fireworks?"

"Fireworks," confirmed Shibi. "I asked Shino about the party and he told me that a slug had taken those as a present from Hokage-sama. I suppose she wanted to create a romantic atmosphere."

"Oh."

"Even if I'd been wrong, I would've had more opportunities to guess the date."

"Poor Tsunade-sama." Shou tilted his head. "You have a good bottle of sake for her, don't you?"

"Three."

"I think you'll be forgiven."

* * *

"Let me go, you foolish, clumsy human."

"Leave me alone, you cruel, annoying mantis."

"I'm not annoying!"

Poke. Bite.

"Hey!"

Shino and Midori watched Sayuri throw her pillows at Hideki, only for them to be ripped in half.

"Sayuri."

The mantis summoner grinned, ashamed of her childish behavior.

"I told you she was feeling better, Shino," said Midori. "Why were you fighting with my brother, Sayuri?"

"He tried to steal my pendant."

"I only wanted to see it," snapped Hideki.

"You didn't have to try to remove it from my neck to do so," replied Sayuri.

Hideki tilted his head. "I like the color of that thing."

"Liar, you've told me many times that my eyes are ugly," said Sayuri.

"That's because you-"

"Enough." Shino handed Hideki a scroll. "Your payment."

"Hmm…" Hideki nodded. "Bye." And he departed gleefully.

"What did you give him?"

"Fruits," said Shino.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Midori. "He's going to sell them and Misao will be mad."

"I didn't know about that," said Sayuri.

"Does he sell them at a high price?" asked Shino.

Midori nodded. "Well, I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you."

Once Midori was gone, Sayuri shook her head.

"What did you give her? Sake?"

Shino nodded. "How are you?"

"Much better," said Sayuri. "Itsuki knows enough about teas and medicines to help me."

"Are you sure you'll be fine here? It won't be easy to keep Hideki from bothering you."

"I can handle him," said Sayuri. "I'm just a bit sick, not on my deathbed."

"The pendant looks good on you," said Shino. "It's strange that Hideki liked it, it's made of amber."

"It's beautiful," said Sayuri. "The amber is of good quality." She frowned. "I wish I had bought you a present, maybe cooked for you."

"It's not necessary," said Shino. "Are you sure you prefer to stay? Don't you miss your bed?"

"Just a bit," admitted Sayuri. "But the sleeping bag isn't bad." She motioned him to get closer and he complied. "How was your day?"

"After I left, it was boring," said Shino. He frowned. "However, after Yasunori-san visited Hokage-sama, she was slightly hostile."

"Maybe she received bad news."

"Maybe," said Shino.

"So…" Sayuri lowered his collar. "Have you told your friends about us?"

"I haven't seen them," said Shino. "But I told my family and Yasunori-san found out when he went to see Tsunade-sama."

Sayuri rested her head against his shoulder. "And you said that Tsunade-sama got angry after Yasunori-san visited her."

"That's correct."

"And he saw her after you told him that you're my boyfriend."

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking?"

"Well…" Sayuri rolled her eyes. "Maybe she started a betting pool about us."

Shino raised an eyebrow

"And maybe she lost," said Sayuri.

"That's unbefitting of Hokage-sama."

"No, it's not," said Sayuri. "I think she did the same after I began spending time with Neji."

"I think you're imagining things," said Shino and he kissed her cheek. "And you're slightly warm so maybe you should rest."

"I'm fine," said Sayuri. "But like Itsuki told me, you should stay and take care of me because it's your fault that I got sick."

"You weren't opposed to stay in the pond, I think you enjoyed your time."

"You have nice lips," said Sayuri. Her eyebrows furrowed. "So you're not staying."

"I'd prefer to stay at your apartment."

Sayuri frowned. "Why?"

"I'd be able to take care of you better and Hideki wouldn't be there to bother you," said Shino. "And it'd be easier to check on you."

"Well, being away from Hideki's a good reason, but I'm supposed to spend time with Itsuki."

"He can come with us."

"Hmm…"

"And maybe I could help you to start packing," said Shino.

"I don't have to hurry," said Sayuri. "I bought my new apartment with my savings and the money I got from selling a few things that I was never going to wear or use."

"Jewelry?"

Sayuri nodded. "Besides, I'm not rich but..."

"But?"

"But I rarely spent money while I was away and I gave some of it to Itsuki a couple of times," said Sayuri. "He won the lottery."

"Twice? And no one objected?"

"He gave me the tickets," said Sayuri. "And he told me that I could get the half and that he'd bite me if I rejected his offer."

"Oh."

"So, when are you going to tell your friends about us?"

"I'll tell them when you're feeling better," said Shino.

"And will you tell them that you got tired of waiting?"

"Yes, I'll tell them that I was feeling reckless at the time."

"I'm not the best influence, am I?"

"No."

"At least they won't be surprised when I call you darling."

"Sayuri…"

"Fine, no pet names."

Shino nodded and he traced the outline of her smile with his fingertip. Abruptly, he leaned in and kissed her lips, surprising her. He kissed her slowly at first and then, insistently until Sayuri began kissing him back.

When it ended, Sayuri cupped his cheek. "Rash and reckless…" She smiled. "I'm definitely not a good influence, am I?"

* * *

"She should've listened to you, Beni Soubi," sobbed Maya. "She should've stayed."

"Be silent," said Beni Soubi, her face obscured by long locks of hair.

"Why? You told her that she needed to train more and-"

Kaoru nudged her and Maya caught sight of Junichiro brooding.

Takehiko shook his head and Daichi glanced Beni Soubi with concealed curiosity, intrigued about her behavior.

How very odd.

After Takeru narrated his version of Atsuko's death, he'd genuinely expected a reprimand from the cold woman. Instead, she ignored Takeru and offered Junichiro her condolences and she even offered her help to get a good place for Atsuko's grave.

"It's sad, isn't it?" mumbled Takehiko, interrupting Daichi's thoughts. "This is the second time that Beni Soubi doesn't select the members of a team and lets us decide for ourselves and…"

"And one of us ends up dead," said Daichi. "My uncle's wife isn't pleased."

Takehiko grimaced. "Your aunt Aki-sama."

"She's not my aunt by blood," hissed Daichi. "The only relative that that witch's got is the prince."

"And Kanae," said Takehiko.

"Aki-sama doesn't care that much about her," replied Daichi quietly.

"Junichiro…" called Beni Soubi suddenly.

All the eyes turned to her immediately, watching her expectantly.

"What do you want to do?"

The fire user narrowed his eyes. "I want to kill that shinobi from Kiri."

"I'll make arrangements so that you have the chance to fight him without the intervention of his allies," said Beni Soubi. "You will fight him alone, Junichiro."

"That's what I want," said the fire user. "I don't want anyone meddling."

"Very well," said Beni Soubi. "I'll begin the preparations." And she blurred before the watching eyes.

Daichi frowned, wondering if he had misread the situation. Maybe, Beni Soubi merely wanted to ensure that Junichiro wouldn't desert to avenge Atsuko's death and that way, the fire user would owe her. Besides, she could even take advantage and kidnap a strong shinobi.

"That woman is so twisted," he murmured.

"Did you say something?" asked Takehiko.

"Nothing new."

* * *

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Finally," said Kiba.

"Congratulations," said Hinata.

"Thank you."

Kiba smirked. "Hey, Sayuri, is he a good kisser?"

"K-Kiba-kun!"

"Yes, he is," said Sayuri, grinning at a blushing Hinata.

"But it was his fault that you got sick," said Kiba.

"That's because we practiced kissing underwater," said Sayuri, blushing and smiling. "It was very…enjoyable."

Beneath his collar, Aburame Shino's lips curved slightly and he sought her hand below the table.

"And what do you call him?" asked Kiba. "Midori calls him 'darling' so I guess that's not his pet name."

"No pet names," said Shino.

"I bet it was your idea," said Kiba. "But I guess we shouldn't expect you to be all lovey-dovey."

Shino shook his head and Sayuri smiled. Below the table, Aburame Shino held her hand.

* * *

**Review!**

* * *

I decided that I didn't want a perfect kiss the first time. Actually, I was to going to end the chapter after she accepted but I guess I owe it to you for delaying.

It's hard to write romance when one's worried about stuff that has nothing to do with feelings and everything with money. Romance is supposed to have pink, but right now I only see dark shades. No Mozart pink like Nodame says.

I finally got the 10,000 hits and I should've been celebrating or something, but I'm not in the mood.

A piece of advice, if you ever want to help someone you love like a sibling, your child, your grandchildren by signing something without telling them…think it TWICE! Seriously. You could end up making things worse. You should ask my grandmother.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, seriously.

Thanks a lot to:

**Signed Reviews: **(I sent you PM's)

**sockmonkies4ever, InARealPickle, ObeseOrange,FuzzyShadowFoxx, Natospec, WalkingFRENZY, IssaV, 3DY3Namite **

**Reviews:**

**bleach101manytimes**: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. I've been trying very hard to avoid putting this on hiatus and I'm almost completely resigned to losing many things so...those boxes? I'm not sure if I'll get back some things that I couldn't take with me, it makes me sad but that's the way it is. "Oh, shiny!", I like that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See ya!

**Alerts/Favorites:**

**FuzzyShadowFoxx**: Hi! I don't remember if I thanked you when I replied your review but thanks again for adding me to your favorite authors. Have a nice day!

**rainbowdragongirl101**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts, I hope you liked this.

**Natospec**: Hi! I remember you but I'm not sure if I thanked you when I replied your review for adding this to your favorites. Thanks a lot!

**beatlesgirl7**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to alerts and favorites. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**CodOfWar**: Hello! Thanks a lot for adding this to alerts and favorites. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment.

**WalkingFRENZY**: Hi! I wonder if you've already read this chapter. I hope you have. Thanks a lot for everything!

**Hiroshi Paradox**: Hello! Thanks a lot for adding this to your favorites, I hope this chapter was good.

**SilverMoonKitty**: Hello! Thanks a lot for adding this story to your favorites. Hopefully, you'll have liked it.

**Akshatsinghal**: Wow. Favorite story, Favorite/Alert for me? Thanks a lot, seriously. I hope I haven't disappointed you.

**TheSecretSpot**: Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks a lot for the alert!

**gothic mermaid**: Hello! Hopefully, you found this chapter enjoyable. Thanks a lot for the alert!

**MyRegardstothereader**: Hi! I hope this chapter was good. Thanks a lot for adding this to your favorites!

**3DY3Namite**: Hi! Thanks a lot for the story alert and for adding us to your favorites. It means a lot and I wonder if you've already read this chapter. See ya!


	20. No mantises allowed

Hello. Almost 4 am but yay! I'm updating!

I didn't know how to end this chapter. I almost screamed when the file disappeared a few hours ago, just before I began checking the chapter to update. It was a strange thing because I kinda had to recover it. To be honest, that had never happened to me before. Imagine, almost 20,000 words gone.

I even published that in my profile.

Oh, well…

**Apologies once again, they aren't enough, I know.**

Enjoy!

P.S. **If this is the first chapter you read**, I suggest you chapter 10, 12, 13, 14 or maybe 4 or 5. Please don't judge the entire story by reading the latest chapter. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**No Mantises Allowed**

_I like the title a.k.a Interview with the Ant_

* * *

.

"Pull back your arm a little…" Nod. "Now try…"

A hand shot out.

It was easily deflected.

Ito Sayuri tilted her head. "You know, you really need to train more because you're slower than I thought."

Aburame Shino glared her. "You were expecting me to attack you."

Sayuri shrugged. "Why do you want to improve your taijutsu, anyway?"

"I want to be stronger."

"And it has nothing to do with the mission that your father assigned you."

"I was subtly reminded that I mustn't stop seeking improvement," said Shino.

"Right."

* * *

"I can't remember the name and my friend knew that I'd end up forgetting it," said an old man. "I've never been good with names. However, he knows that I like flowers."

Tsunade nodded. "And the medic nin that your friend suggested has a name based on a flower."

"That's correct, Hokage-sama."

"It must be Sakura, Iwao-san," said Tsunade, pleased. "She's my apprentice, she'll be happy to know that someone's requesting her."

"I don't think so," replied the man before her. "Cherry blossoms are pink and the flower that he mentioned was white and it had yellow somewhere..." He frowned, focusing. "…he told me that I'd remember if I saw her because even if she wasn't pale, I'd see white because she seems sweet and innocent…and her eyes would remind me of the yellow…and there was black…that would remind me that that flower is often used in funerals and she's a kunoichi so I guess she's attended lots of those…"

"Then, it must be my apprentice Sayuri," intervened Shizune. "After all, she used to travel a lot…" She smiled sadly. "It's strange and curious that your friend described her like that."

The Hokage nodded. "When we met, her father told us that that was why he chose her name."

"Except for the last part," said Shizune. "Your friend's reason for remembering her that way is different."

"But his description was helpful," replied Iwao. "Is she good?"

"Yes," said Tsunade.

"Great," said Iwao. "She'll take care of us, make sure that we don't get poisoned or something..."

"Iwao-san, when you say that you don't want anyone poisoning you…"

"My granddaughter is going to marry a feudal lord," said Iwao. "As you can imagine, many women weren't happy when they found out that she was the chosen one and I fear that one of them tries to dispose of her." He frowned. "That Sayuri's not a child, is she? I don't want a genin for this job because we're also transporting my grandchild's dowry."

"She's a tokujo."

"Good, good," said Iwao. "Then, she won't have trouble dealing with bandits or scorned women." He frowned. "But I wouldn't like her to get tired or injured…maybe I should hire one of those ninja that have white eyes and look all haughty, my nephew hired one of them once..." He frowned. "Or was it my son-in-law? I remember that he bragged about hiring an expensive shinobi, he kept telling me that he could afford a creepy-"

"A Hyuuga," interrupted Tsunade.

"Yes, yes, I think that was the last name," said Iwao and he laughed. "I know! I can hire a tokujo or a jounin to show that good-for-nothing that I'm richer than him!"

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged glances.

"Yes, definitely someone expensive," said Iwao. "I don't want a genin, I once hired a group of brats and I remember that…"

* * *

"Ah, so you're the mantis summoner."

"Shino-san's fiancée, right?"

Ito Sayuri shook her head, surprised. "I'm just his girlfriend, not his fiancée."

A small group of children wearing the typical Aburame attire turned to Shino at once.

The Aburame heir merely nodded in confirmation.

A couple of children glared Sayuri while another one gave Shino a pitying glance.

"What is it?" asked Sayuri.

"You're ashamed of being his girlfriend," one of the children told her.

"That's ridiculous," said Sayuri. "He's the one who wants to avoid public displays of affection, you can ask his teammates."

"Really?"

"She's telling the truth," said Shino and he glared them. "But enough of this pointless talk, we are here to train."

"Why is she here, then?"

"I offered my help," said Sayuri.

Shino nodded. "Now, adopt your stances."

.

.

"…move your foot a bit more to your left…there…"

"You are a better teacher than Shino-san, Sayuri-san."

"Thanks."

"And you don't mind touching my arms or my hands to correct me."

Sayuri shrugged. "Sometimes it's easier to do that."

"The Academy teachers don't like doing that, they avoid me."

"Well…" Sayuri shrugged uncomfortably. "Maybe they're incompetent."

"Maybe."

"But we're here to train so let's do that or Shino will get mad at me." Sayuri ruffled the hair of the child. "Try again."

The child gave her a surprised glance, but he complied.

"Is it true that you fought Aburame-sama?"

"Yes."

Another child joined the conversation. "And we heard that you also fought Shino-sama."

"That's right." Sayuri started disliking the direction of the conversation.

"And you ended up at the hospital both times."

"Yeah…" Sayuri shook her head and dodged Child 1's attack. "You need to be faster."

"My sister told me that you were dating a very famous Hyuuga," commented Child 2.

"Well, that's a lie," replied Sayuri coolly as she dodged a kick. "I never dated Neji, he's just a friend."

"Now I understand…" Child 2 nodded. "So that's why they say that you're a social climber."

"A what?"

.

.

"Why is she here?"

"I heard she offered her help."

"Do you think she wants to get support by being nice to the children?"

"Like a politician?" Aburame Osamu shook his head. "I don't think so."

Aburame Hanako frowned. "What are you trying to tell me? That she's perfection incarnated? Attractive, kind-"

"Of course not," said Osamu as he watched Sayuri correct a child's stance. "But I'm starting to think that it was for the best that they got together."

"Father!"

"Think about it," said Osamu. "The mantis summoner is no longer a challenge, she is no longer a goal."

Hanako raised surprised eyebrows.

"Shino-kun will see the light," said Osamu. "A serious young man like him will find her boring and frivolous in no time."

"He has to get tired of her antics," muttered Hanako. Her eyes narrowed when Sayuri tackled Shino, startling the children. "She'll only embarrass him."

Osamu nodded.

.

.

"Let's switch or I'll beat a certain little person's sister," muttered Sayuri, glaring Child 2 sideways.

"Get off."

Sayuri complied.

"Maybe you should go home," said Shino and he tapped her left arm. "I'll visit you once we're done."

"But…"

"Go home."

Sayuri gave him an annoyed glance before nodding resignedly.

* * *

"A mission?"

The Hokage nodded. "You were specifically requested."

"An old client of yours suggested him to hire you," said Shizune. "You'll be their bodyguard."

"Their?"

"His granddaughter is going to marry the Burgundy daimyo and he fears that someone will try to dispose of her," said Tsunade. "They're also transporting her dowry."

"I see."

"I think you'll like Iwao-san," said Tsunade. "He reminded me of Itsuki, he whines and talks too much."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes.

"Itsuki whines and you know it," said Tsunade. "By the way, Hyuuga Hiko will be in charge of the mission."

"Hiko-san? Ah…Kyo-kun's father." Sayuri shrugged. "That's fine with me but…"

"Neji's away," said Tsunade.

Sayuri nodded.

"Besides, you can't avoid working with a Hyuuga forever," said Shizune.

"I know."

"I already talked with Hyuuga Hiko and I think he doesn't dislike you," said Tsunade. "I didn't do that for your sake, but for the clients'. Besides, Iwao-san is picky, he demanded that I assigned adults to the mission and I'd hate to get complaints."

"You won't get them."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Tsunade. "Iwao-san paid a good sum, he cares too much about impressing others and he even paid more than he had to."

"So he's cocky."

"Be patient and don't do anything to anger him."

"I understand."

"Good."

* * *

"Before you say anything, I just came to say goodbye."

"Are you dumping him?"

"Wh-What?" Glare. "I'm just leaving for a mission." Sayuri shook her head. "Where do you get all those ideas?"

"Ignore him," said Shino and he glared each child until they wilted under his glare. "Behave."

Sayuri nodded, supportive of his actions. "I think it'll take seven days to come back, I'm going to be a bodyguard for a daimyo's fiancée."

"Where are you going?"

"Burgundy. I hope it's not too cold." Sigh. "By the way, could you take care of a couple of plants that I bought yesterday?"

"Of course."

"Great." Sayuri handed him a note. "So that you won't forget me." And she hugged him, causing a couple of children to gasp in surprise.

"Sayuri…"

"Hmm?"

"Release me."

Sayuri shrugged and was about to peck his cheek when Shino turned away. She widened her eyes, just to narrow them a second later.

"The children-"

"I get it," interrupted Sayuri and she ended the embrace. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Sayu-"

"I told you that I get it."

And she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

"…and you will not peek at my granddaughter with those eyes of yours."

"Of course not."

"Because I will know if you do, I've got a sixth sense, you see," said Iwao. "If you have daughters, you'll know what I mean."

Hyuuga Hiko merely nodded.

"Anyway, I'm glad that you look so imposing," said Iwao. "My nephew will be so jealous when he sees you." He turned to Sayuri. "And you're pretty, you'll also make a good impression."

"Thanks."

"You look a bit blue," said Iwao.

"No, no, no!" said Sayuri. "I'm fine, really."

"Why don't you join my granddaughter later?" suggested Iwao. "She can use the company."

"Sure."

"Megumi-chan doesn't like travelling, you see," said Iwao. "She doesn't like incommodities, she hates insects…I don't like insects either, they're creepy."

Sayuri frowned.

Hyuuga Hiko placed a hand on her shoulder warningly.

Sayuri nodded, disappointed that she couldn't summon a mantis to keep her company.

.

.

"That woman is crazy, crazy…" Sayuri rested her head against a tree. "She brushed my hair, applied things on my face and dressed me like a doll lots of times." She shuddered. "Creepy."

Hyuuga Hiko gave her a sympathetic glance.

"So I guess that means that you dislike make up."

"Not really, but she kept cleaning my face and applying it again and again…" Sayuri groaned. "She told me that she wants to impress the ladies at the court with her appearance and that she needed to practice with someone."

.

.

It was their third day travelling and Ito Sayuri couldn't help but sigh when Megumi, Iwao's granddaughter, called her from her 'room'.

Hyuuga Hiko gave her a sympathetic glance and watched her enter the future queen's improvised chambers.

Megumi was comfortably seated, holding a small box. The future queen's face was covered by a veil, like always. She'd told Sayuri that it was because she was engaged and that that was why she also had her face painted in a way that reminded her slightly of a geisha.

"It's for good luck," she'd told the medic nin the first day. "The symbols on my forehead and cheeks are to attract wealth, health and joy in my marriage."

Sayuri sighed inwardly when her client beckoned her closer. Megumi opened the box that she had and a small pile of jewels was revealed.

"There's going to be a party and I've spent the day thinking what to wear," said Megumi. "Please take that, I'd like you to wear it." She pointed to an exquisite kimono. "I've already chosen the jewels that will go with it."

Sayuri complied resignedly and changed behind a screen. "Are you sure you want me to wear your jewels?"

"Of course," said Megumi. "I think you've proved that you're trustworthy." Megumi chuckled. "Turn around, please." She began unbraiding Sayuri's hair, fussing with it. "You should shampoo it more often, Sayuri-san."

"I will." The kunoichi sighed as she remembered how the future queen had already cut her bangs in a way that resembled Hyuuga Hinata's. She didn't look bad, Hiko had even complimented her and that was what bothered her the most. She wondered briefly what Shino would think about her new hairstyle.

She would kick him if he liked it.

"Oh, looks like there's a small imperfection," said Megumi suddenly.

A sleeve was coming apart at the seam.

The daimyo's fiancée shook her head and took a small silver box that she opened.

Strings, needles and scissors.

"I can take care of it," offered Sayuri.

"Allow me, I'd like to do something useful," said Megumi. "It gets boring here."

But Ito Sayuri soon had to conceal her annoyance when Megumi pricked her repeatedly.

"Looks like I need practice."

"Don't worry about it."

Megumi smiled.

"I've chosen a lovely necklace."

"That…sounds great."

After dealing with the sleeve, Megumi began brushing her hair, like she'd done the previous days. Then, she took a necklace.

"The clasp is too small…" murmured Megumi, her hands around Sayuri's neck.

The mantis summoner frowned. Megumi's hands weren't soft, they were…

"Callous?" mumbled the woman behind her.

Sayuri widened her eyes, but it was too late for her to react.

Next thing she knew, she was on the floor, barely conscious.

"Do you know how?" The older woman smirked. "I pricked you in purpose." She tilted her head. "Delta told me that it'd work and it did, he's been studying on poisons lately."

"Y-You…"

"Nice way to paralyze, ne?"

"Y-You're…"

"Beni Soubi."

* * *

"Weren't you hard on the children, son?"

Shino shook his head. "They're undisciplined, mother."

"I heard they made unpleasant comments," said Aburame Kabocha.

Shino nodded.

"And I also heard that Sayuri was upset when she left."

"It's a misunderstanding." Shino frowned. "She left so fast that I wasn't able to give her an explanation."

"I see." Kabocha took a book and a kikaichu returned to her cheek. "Aren't you going to eat your sweetheart cakes?"

"After dinner."

"Who told her that those are your favorites?"

"She found out during our mission at Sugar country." Shino closed the book he was reading and he opened the small box that contained the pastries. "But she didn't make these, she bought them. I suppose she didn't have the time to bake."

"I see."

"Maybe I should take her out for dinner when she comes back to explain her some things in detail."

"Maybe you could apologize and tell her that you should've let her kiss you."

Shino frowned. "I would've done as you said if the children hadn't been present, you know it's a rule that's been-"

"We don't have that rule with members of our clan."

"For obvious reasons, but Sayuri's an outsider," said Shino.

* * *

"Little girl…"

Sayuri slowly opened her eyes and retreated automatically when she found a masked woman before her.

"Hello…"

Ito Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "Beni Soubi." She tugged against the cold handcuffs that bound her to the wall and tried to mold chakra, only to find out that she couldn't. She tried again and again, but her efforts proved to be fruitless.

"Forget it," said the older woman and she tapped on the metallic bindings. "I carved some useful seals that'll prevent you from molding chakra." She shook her head. "I've heard you're a skilled medic nin."

"So? You've got Delta."

"You're more skilled," said Beni Soubi. "I did my homework, you see. As much as I hate to admit it, you're the best option."

"So who's hurt? Junichiro? Daichi? Delta?"

"No," said Beni Soubi. "You don't know them, they're civilians."

"Your family?"

Beni Soubi shook her head. "I told you, I'm a widow." She flicked Sayuri's forehead. "Your patients are terribly sick and we need you to nurse them back to health."

"And if I refuse?"

Beni Soubi sighed and patted her head. "You're unintelligent, but I guess that's your charm."

Sayuri glared her.

"There's a reason why we requested a Hyuuga."

Beni Soubi snapped her fingers and Junichiro lit a candle.

"Hiko-san!"

The Hyuuga was chained to a distant wall and judging by his posture, he was blissfully asleep.

"Don't be rude, he's sleeping." Beni Soubi flicked her forehead. "But tell me, _Sayuri-chan_…" She pinched her cheek. "What would it be like to lose another Hyuuga?"

"Shut up!" Sayuri tried to kick her, but she failed.

"Hyuuga Hiko accepted a cup of tea that an old man offered him and that was it," said Beni Soubi. "After that, we changed his clothes…" She yawned. "So easy…do you always hang out with losers?"

"Shut up! You're a-"

"Language," said Beni Soubi. She petted her mockingly. "We wanted to get Neji-kun because he's more talented, but I suppose we can't have everything."

"You wanted Neji? Why?" Sayuri shook her head. "Do you want to…to brainwash him?"

"He'd be an interesting addition to my group."

"You can't lay your hands on him," said Sayuri threateningly. "Don't even think about it."

Beni Soubi tilted her head. "How about Aburame Shino?"

"Leave him alone!"

"Temper," chastised Beni Soubi. "Aburame Shino isn't here, but…"

"But?"

"But it wouldn't be hard to make him come and I'd love to play with him again," said Beni Soubi and she took out a flask containing a small black bug. "I could release this thing and watch as it flies away, with nothing in mind but return to its owner." She shrugged. "But I have no intentions of doing so this time and I won't do anything to lure him here unless…"

"Unless…?"

"Unless you cooperate," said Beni Soubi.

Sayuri frowned. "You say that I just have to heal some civilians…"

"That's correct."

"And what will happen to us after they're healthy?"

"If you want your freedom, you'll have to fight for it." Beni Soubi petted her head. "Akira told me that you're a strong-"

Sayuri spat at her, but her enemy dodged easily.

"Temper…" said Beni Soubi. "But like you must've realized, Akira used to talk about his lovely students." She began mimicking the jounin's voice. "Nadeshiko-chan is getting better, but she lets her guard down, she thinks that I can no longer tail her, she shouldn't be so vain." She clasped dramatically. "Sayuri-chan has improved a lot, but she should avoid fighting people that inject chakra or release chakra in a very raw way. I'm so glad that she's got those mantises to help her."

Sayuri clenched her fists.

"Those mantises…" Beni Soubi shook her head. "We won't let you summon them, don't even try it."

"Don't tell me you're scared of them," said Sayuri, smirking. "Of my cute mantises?"

"No, but Shino must've told you that they're immune to genjutsu," said Beni Soubi.

"Then, she'll have to wear manacles all the time," said Junichiro.

"I suppose you're right," said Beni Soubi. She unhooked the chains. "Follow me and don't try anything or your friend will pay the consequences."

.

.

"Your patients."

Two beds were occupied by women that were obviously sick. Beni Soubi covered Sayuri's nose and mouth with a mask.

"They were travelling, but they had to interrupt their holidays because they fell ill," said Beni Soubi. "They've consulted many physicians, but so far…"

One of the women coughed and doubled in pain.

"Examine them."

"And how will I do that if you don't release me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Beni Soubi and she approached the women. "There."

"Do you have some kind of file? It'd be easier."

"Delta!"

A masked man appeared instantly and he tilted his head at Sayuri. The mantis summoner glared him. "I guess it's my fault you were kidnapped," he told her. "If I were more skilled, you wouldn't be here."

"I agree," said Sayuri coldly.

"Sore loser," taunted Delta. "Even if you're more skilled for that kind of things, I'm a better ninja."

"I was tired, I had to carry Kiyoshi-san and fight Junichiro," replied Sayuri. "You were just lucky."

Delta shrugged.

"Are you done?" intervened Beni Soubi. "I want to leave this place, I have better things to do." She pushed Sayuri towards a chestnut-haired woman. "Examine her, heal her."

Sayuri scowled at her before she began examining the ill woman. She blinked when she saw her eyes and gave Delta a curious glance.

"Is she Daichi's mother?"

Beni Soubi raised an eyebrow beneath her mask. "Why do you ask?"

"She has icy blue eyes," said Sayuri. "And she resembles him."

"She's his aunt," said Beni Soubi. "Start working."

* * *

"…nine days."

"The client was very picky, I wouldn't be surprised if they delayed because he wanted to stop at inns."

"My cousin's birthday is the day after tomorrow and my uncle promised him that he'd be back by then," said Hyuuga Hoshi. "Kyo's worried about him and I've got a bad feeling."

"Shino-kun came last night to ask about Sayuri, he also thinks that they should've already arrived," commented Shizune.

"Sayuri?" Hoshi frowned. "The mantis summoner?"

"The client requested her," said Shizune.

"I see."

"If they don't arrive today, I'll send a squad," said Tsunade.

"Is there something I should know?" asked Hoshi.

"No, go home."

* * *

"They look so much better," commented Beni Soubi as she watched the two patients have a conversation.

"I know," said Sayuri. "Anyone can see that."

"Hmm?"

"They're healthy, that means that we can leave."

"I remember telling you that you'd have to fight for your freedom."

"And you're going to fight me like this?" Sayuri shook the manacles. "I guess you really are a coward."

"You wish."

Sayuri snorted. "Don't think that I haven't noticed that you never remove your mask."

"So?"

"And Delta-"

"Maybe we have masks because we're more valuable," said Beni Soubi. Beside her, Delta merely nodded.

Sayuri blinked. "Is that why Kanae-"

"Enough talk," interrupted Beni Soubi.

"But it's obvious that Kanae isn't too strong," said Sayuri. "She survived because she teamed up with that Kozo guy and…" she emphasized the word, smirking, "…I captured her easily."

Beni Soubi rolled her eyes. "You were lucky."

Sayuri snorted. "I wish." She shrugged. "I still think it's strange that only two of you have codenames."

"Would you like me to gag you and treat you like a doll?"

Sayuri winced. "Was that how you found Shino's bug?"

"It was in your hair."

Sayuri rolled her eyes, those bugs acted like lice sometimes. "You have strange hobbies."

"Really?" Beni Soubi smirked. "By the way, I think that you've been very quiet about the whole thing."

Sayuri gave her a puzzled glance.

"You assumed that I was the one who undressed you." Beni Soubi pointed to the masked man beside her.

Sayuri widened her eyes and glanced Delta, blushing furiously. "Pervert! When I-"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" interrupted the masked man. "I didn't molest you. I was the one who undressed you, but I was very respectful. After all, I'm married."

"Like that would stop you…"

"I'm not a pervert," said Delta coldly.

Beni Soubi smacked them.

"Oi, boss!"

The face was identical to that of Junichiro's, but the voice was that of an older man.

"The shape-shifter," mumbled Sayuri.

"Do you dislike me, _Sayuri-chan_?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hmm?" Beni Soubi petted her mockingly. "You say you wanted your freedom…"

"Hiko-san is coming with me," said Sayuri. "His son's birthday is the day after tomorrow. Don't you have the slightest-"

"Silence." Beni Soubi shook her head. "The kid has his mother. It's not like-"

"He only has his father," interrupted Sayuri.

"Right, you know because you lived in the Hyuuga compound," said Beni Soubi.

"Sensei told you, didn't he?"

"Obviously," said Beni Soubi. "Anyway, the kid belongs to Konoha's most prestigious clan so I'm sure that he'll be fine." She tilted her head. "But I guess that you can take that Hyuuga with you if you overcome more obstacles."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "Who will we have to defeat?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Beni Soubi pulled her chain and led her to a small kitchen. "Ah…excellent." She took a box and opened it. "Dango."

Delta shook his head while the fake Junichiro adopted a surprised expression.

Sayuri glared Beni Soubi. "What will you eat tomorrow?"

"Hmm…I don't know, but my dessert will have chocolate," said Beni Soubi.

"You know, you didn't strike me as someone with a sweet tooth," commented the shape-shifter.

"That's because she's only doing this to annoy Sayuri," said Delta. "She likes taunting her with cookies or cinnamon rolls."

"So the boss doesn't even like sweets," commented the shape-shifter.

"Sweets are good once a year," said Beni Soubi and she tasted the dango. "But this child is so spoiled and annoying that I decided to pay her back."

"I see." The shape-shifter approached Sayuri and traced her nose. Then, he pinched her cheeks. After that, he pulled her hair.

"Oi!"

"It wouldn't be so hard to become you," said the shape-shifter. "It could be fun."

"She's not worth it," said Beni Soubi.

"I don't agree with you," said Touya, giving her a smile that Sayuri found creepy. "She's very pretty and depending on her expression, kinda cute."

* * *

"…and it says that the doctor they consulted in Burgundy was the one who worsened their condition."

"My sister should be more careful." Aki's husband took out a notebook and began writing. "I'm glad that she's no longer sick, but it's a shame that we had to recur to that medic nin."

"Beni Soubi's careful," said Aki. "That girl won't be a hindrance."

"It wouldn't do to underestimate her," replied Masaki and he wrote down something. "That's how most problems start."

"Dear?"

Masaki gave Aki a note and the queen smirked.

"It'll be sent."

* * *

"I request to be part of the squad."

"No."

"One of my kikaichu is with Sayuri."

"And why hadn't you mentioned that before?"

"Because I've waited for it to report," said Shino. "I also sent more kikaichu to track it, but they ended up coming back."

"They couldn't find it?"

"I told them to come back if they couldn't find it in a reasonable radio," said Shino. "If I go with them this time, they'll be able to cover a bigger area without worrying about food or predators."

Tsunade glanced him suspiciously, but she ended up nodding. "Very well."

"Thank you."

"So, who told you? I bet it was Kiba."

Nod.

"I guess it couldn't be helped." Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Did Kiba tell you that Neji, Tenten and Lee are going too?"

"No."

"You're not going to ask me to send someone else in Neji's place, are you?"

"No." Shino frowned. "Hyuuga Neji knows them, he has more experience working with them. You told me once that Neji and Sayuri make a good team, didn't you?"

Tsunade nodded, pleased.

"Neji might be able to guess what Sayuri's been doing, the same might apply to that other Hyuuga."

* * *

"Aren't you hungry?"

Sayuri glared Delta until the latter forced the spoon into her mouth. "I didn't molest you," he told her. "I'm very happy with my wife and I wouldn't dare to cheat on her."

"Riiight…"

"I know that I've helped them so far by kidnapping you, fighting for them-"

"Keeping a child away from his only parent," interrupted Sayuri. "Do you know what it's like to learn that your only family won't be with you because he's-"

"Gone?" Delta took another spoonful of rice. "Beni Soubi left instructions, Hiko-san will be fine."

Blink.

"By the way, that bug she showed you wasn't even a kikaichu. It would've been too risky to bring it."

"I'm glad because I want that woman far away from Shino."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Delta. "The truth is that we want to avoid fighting other shinobi. Aburame Shino's squad was engaged in battle because some of my teammates were bored and they were eager to test their skills."

"My sensei died because of that."

Delta snorted. "Your sensei only wanted to protect Beni Soubi. I suppose he liked the romantic idea of having an affair with a rogue kunoichi."

"I bet that woman ensnared him because he was lonely," said Sayuri. "Maybe their affair began after our team was disbanded, but-"

"You're wrong," said Delta coldly. "He wasn't even your jounin sensei."

"But, but, but that's-"

"Impossible?" Delta fed her again and ruffled her hair, ignoring the way Sayuri tried to get away from him. "In some way, he was like some of us."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's say there are things that are used as _motivations_ to make us fight or cooperate."

"That doesn't make him like you."

"Are you sure?" said Delta. "He helped us because he knew that if he decided to fight us, he would've been exposed as a traitor and he would've lost all credibility, he would've lost his friends-"

"Nadeshiko and I-"

"Aren't half as important as Beni Soubi," interrupted Delta. "Even if you had stayed by his side, he would've regretted doing the right thing. He would've wondered what would've happened if he had chosen her."

Sayuri bit her lip. "Did he love her that much?"

Delta shrugged.

"This is so confusing…" Sayuri sighed and let him fed her, thinking about everything that she knew. Suddenly, she raised her eyebrows and swallowed before speaking. "So, what's your _motivation_?"

"My wife and my child."

Blink. "Oh…" Nod. "You know, you change your voice every time we talk and given your height and weight, I thought you'd be younger…but now you're telling me that you're a father…"

"I'm young," said Delta, amused. "And my child's still in my wife's womb."

"So she's pregnant." Sayuri frowned and lowered her voice. "Is she a hostage?"

Delta nodded. "I'm not the only one in that situation."

"What about Takeru?"

"He likes fighting and he likes money," said Delta.

"Beni Soubi?"

"I'm not sure about that one," said Delta. "When I met her, I had amnesia and she took advantage of that to manipulate me. She told me things that apparently, only a handful knows." He shrugged. "Anyway, I think she enjoys her job a bit too much."

"So she's the recruiter…" mumbled Sayuri and Delta shoved rice into her mouth. She glared him and was about to demand an apology, when Junichiro entered the room.

The fire user gave her an annoyed glance and then, he glared Delta. "You've been taking your time."

Delta shrugged. "She didn't want me to get close to her and she even accused me of being a pervert because I undressed her."

"That didn't happen yesterday."

"That's because Beni Soubi was the one who fed her," said Delta.

"A message arrived and we'll have to ignore Beni Soubi's instructions."

Delta turned around to face him.

"I hope you've rested well because you will get your chance to fight for your freedom very soon, Sayuri."

"Wait a second, Be-"

"Whatever she said is no longer important," replied Junichiro and he went to unhook Sayuri's chains. He raised an eyebrow and with a fast movement, cut the ribbon that tied her braid. His eyes softened for a second. "If your hair covered your face, you could even resemble Atsuko."

Automatically, Sayuri touched her hair and sighed in relief when she confirmed that the fire user had only cut a small chunk of hair.

"My Atsuko wasn't vain," muttered Junichiro.

"Oi, you're not planning to brainwash me to replace her, are you?"

"Of course not."

"And why did you cut my hair?"

"Touya wanted a sample," said Junichiro. "I think he wants to transform into you to play pranks and get free food."

Blink. "What?"

"He did that with Kaoru's appearance," said Delta. "And Kanae."

"But he tends to have problem getting their faces right," said Junichiro. He shrugged and pulled the chains. "Sit."

"I'm not a dog."

The fire user scowled at her. "Sit."

Ito Sayuri complied. To her surprise, Junichiro sat before her and he took out what seemed a couple of ankle bracelets.

"You will wear them."

Blink. Glare.

A moment later, Sayuri wore the ankle bracelets, much to her chagrin. She widened her eyes and gave Junichiro an impressed glance.

"So you've noticed," he said. "Beni Soubi designed those especially for you." He tapped on one of them. "They'll prevent you from molding chakra from..." He tilted his head. "…I think from your toes to your waist."

"That woman is awful…" muttered Sayuri.

Junichiro shrugged. "Follow me."

"Wait," said Sayuri. "If you're here-"

"The Hyuuga's guarded," said Junichiro. "Be quiet."

"Why does everyone interrupt me?" mumbled Sayuri.

"I told you to be quiet," said Junichiro. "Don't test my patience or…" He turned to Sayuri after the kunoichi called him cranky. "Did you hear what happened to the Kiri shinobi that murdered my girlfriend?"

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "Sugimoto Takuya?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

"Obviously, but he suffered..." Junichiro smirked darkly. "It was the least he deserved for taking Atsuko away from me, for hurting her…"

Sayuri sighed and nodded.

Junichiro gave her a puzzled glance, but said nothing.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Delta.

"You'll know soon."

* * *

"A fire?"

"It was provoked," commented Tenten.

"Junichiro?" wondered Neji.

"It's very likely," said Shino. "Why? Because that fire user's participation would've been a good counterattack against Sayuri's wind jutsu."

"I agree." Neji turned to Kiba. "Can you track them?"

"Not really…there's something strange," admitted the Inuzuka. "It's like they left in different directions and they have company."

* * *

"It's a shame that we had to part with your kimonos," said Masaki.

"They weren't mine, they belonged to my brother's wife," replied Fukamizu Aki. "Apparently, Ito Sayuri is friends with a tracking team so Beni Soubi and the rest thought that they could confuse them, mislead them with her scent. She thinks that the Inuzuka boy must be familiarized enough with her scent to find it more easily than the Hyuuga's."

"Maybe it's worked," said Masaki. "We haven't received bad news so far." He leaned in and kissed his wife. "I'm so sorry that my sister caused all this."

"Don't apologize," said Aki. "After all, it makes this more entertaining."

* * *

"What should we do?"

"Can't you try to track those rogue ninja?" asked Neji.

"They were covered in sludge when we fought them," said Kiba. "And I think Junichiro and Delta used something to cover their scent or they weren't here."

"What about your bug?" Neji asked Shino and he took out a map. "Can you track it?"

"I've already found it," said Shino. "My kikaichu told me that it's dead."

"I see."

One of the Hyuuga that went with them, spoke. "Should we scatter, Neji-san?"

"Wait," said Shino. "Kiba, can you try to track the scent of kunai or scrolls?"

"Huh?"

Noriyuki turned to see Shino and he nodded in understanding. "I see what you're trying to do." He performed seals and a puff of smoke later, an anteater appeared.

"Yo!"

"Hello, Ayumu," greeted the summoner. "We need your help, we need to track two people."

"Sure." The anteater tilted his head when he saw the young man that defeated him once. "Ah, the bug user...long time no see."

"Hello," said Shino and the anteater nodded. A moment later, he raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" asked Ayumu.

"No," said Shino.

"Did you expect him to complain about your presence?" asked Noriyuki. "Ayumu's not as spirited as Sayuri-san's mantises."

"So that's the anteater that you showered with spoiled chocolate," said Kiba. "Hmm…you're right. If you'd done something like that to Itsuki or Misao-san, they would've whined immediately."

"Maybe I'm too used to their antics," admitted Shino.

"I see," said Ayumu. "Why am I here?"

"I think Shino-kun wants you to track the scent of kunai and scrolls," said Noriyuki. "I talked with him about you after he beat us."

"Oh."

"Actually, I hadn't thought about asking for your help," said Shino and he pointed to his feet.

The anteater sniffed and nodded at him. "You've already scattered your bugs."

"I guess I jumped to conclusions," said Noriyuki.

"Ayumu could help us, though," said Shino.

"By the way, why did you scatter your bugs? I thought they'd already searched for clues," said Neji.

"I wasn't here, they can cover a bigger area," said Shino. "Besides, some of them are interviewing other insects."

"I didn't know they could do that," said Ayumu. "You've got weird bugs."

"I know."

"So what should we do in the meantime?" asked Lee.

Neji showed him the map. "We could try to figure out where they went while Shino's bugs come back."

"How long will that take?" asked Tenten. "He didn't even tell us what he'd done."

"Thirty minutes should be enough."

Shino nodded. "I'll let you know if anything happens and in the meantime, I could tell you the places that can be discarded."

* * *

It was an old stadium, abandoned, with vegetation invading the benches and balconies.

"Where are we?" asked Sayuri.

"This is the place where you will fight for your freedom," said Junichiro. He took out a couple of bracelets from his pockets. "You will wear these too."

Sayuri glared him before she nodded resignedly.

After that, Junichiro removed the chains that restrained her and he pushed her. "You're going to entertain us with a fight."

Sayuri frowned. "Where's Hiko-san?"

"That's a good question," said Junichiro. "Touya!"

A guy with Junichiro's face and body stepped into the arena.

"The shape-shifter?" Sayuri tilted her head. "I would've preferred fighting Delta because I wouldn't mind beating him, but I guess he's okay."

"You're so sweet," said Delta.

"You're not going to fight Touya," intervened Junichiro. "You're going to fight _him_."

"Him?"

Hyuuga Hiko jumped into the arena, adopting a stance that Sayuri had seen several times before.

"You can't be serious," said Sayuri. "Hiko-san! Hiko-san!" But the Hyuuga didn't reply. "He was brainwashed, wasn't he?"

Junichiro nodded.

"Beni Soubi wouldn't like this to happen, Junichiro," said Delta.

"Orders are orders," said the fire user. "If she wants to take him back to Konoha, she'll have to beat him and find a way to restrain him until they get back."

"I can't even mold chakra with these things," said Sayuri as she pointed to the bracelets.

"They're necessary because we don't want you to bring those bugs," said Junichiro. "Not that they'd be very useful, you'd only be endangering them." His tattoos glowed. "I'd take care of them, do not forget that."

"And you won't try anything if I beat Hiko-san?"

"No." Junichiro shrugged. "In case you wonder why he's your opponent, you should know that this is an experiment for us."

"I should've known," muttered Sayuri and she jumped into the arena. Touya, the shape-shifter, patted Hyuuga Hiko and waved goodbye to Sayuri.

Immediately, Hyuuga Hiko launched at his opponent. Sayuri ducked and kicked him away.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, before attempting to kick him again.

Junichiro, Touya and Delta watched them fight. The shape-shifter yawned after a couple of minutes, obviously bored.

"Only taijutsu?" Touya shrugged. "It's too bad that we can't see the rest of her skills…"

"She could kill you," said Junichiro. "Besides, this is just an experiment."

"I know, I know."

"But I guess I could make it more entertaining," said Junichiro and he threw a bag at Sayuri. "Use them!"

Warily, the mantis summoner took the bag after dodging Hyuuga Hiko.

"Kunai?"

"Do you think it'll be easier for her to beat him?" asked Touya. "So far, she's tried to avoid attacking him."

"I think she's trying to wear him down," commented Delta.

"Will that work?" wondered Touya.

"That silly girl doesn't want to hurt him," said Junichiro.

"She's not silly," said Delta, "After all, she's got more stamina and she knows enough about the Hyuuga style."

"I still think that this is boring," said Touya.

"Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm!"

Sayuri barely jumped away in time, not expecting the Hyuuga to know that technique. After she had to bend backwards to avoid a volley of kunai, she glared in her captors' direction.

"I never told you that he wasn't armed," said Junichiro.

Sayuri threw kunai at Hiko to slow him down and then, she launched at him in a close imitation of Maito Gai's Dynamic Entry. However, before she reached Hiko, she changed her direction to avoid another Empty Palm attack and counterattacked with more kunai.

"I wish I didn't have to recur to these cheap tricks, but…" Sayuri shrugged. "We're ninja, aren't we?"

And with that, she sent a kunai in Junichiro's direction. The fire user stopped her kunai with one of his own, easily deflecting her attack.

"What is she trying to do?" wondered Touya.

The mantis summoner dodged Hiko's attacks and jumped high, making her way to the three spectators.

"What are you up to?" asked Junichiro. "Will you try to make us fight him in your place?"

"Or maybe she wants to get rid of us so that she can summon her mantises," said Touya after he jumped out of her way.

"I told you not to test my patience!" said Junichiro and he turned in Hiko's direction. "If you want our help so much, you'll get it!" His fists were engulfed by flames and he threw small fireballs at the Hyuuga.

"Wait!"

Fortunately or unfortunately for her, the Hyuuga got out of the way.

"Don't underestimate us," said the fire user. "You're very wrong if you think that we will hesitate to attack your friend."

"Return to the arena, Sayuri," said Delta.

Touya threw a couple of kunai to the floor. "There you go, _Sayuri-chan_."

"Don't call me that!"

And the mantis summoner returned to the arena. Immediately, the Hyuuga went after her.

"Empty Palm!"

Dodge.

Touya whistled. "That girl really knows how to jump, ne?"

Delta nodded. "She's fast."

"But Hiko doesn't leave her alone," said Touya. "He's unstoppable."

"Beni Soubi told him that I was in charge so I only had to give him orders," said Junichiro. "And one of those was to not give her a second to catch her breath."

"So Sayuri's strategy might not work," said Touya. "Too bad for her."

"And not only that," said Delta. "She's too used to depend on chakra to increase her speed and strength." He shook his head. "Her hands aren't as powerful as her legs and if she's been training with Neji, she might've become used to counterattack in a certain way."

Touya raised his eyebrows.

"I think she's forgotten a couple of times that she can't use the chakra scalpel," said Delta. "Not only that, she only hurts herself whenever she accidentally tries to mold chakra."

"Accidentally?"

"Her sensei told Beni Soubi that she automatically heals herself whenever she gets hurt," said Delta. "Besides, that _thing_ must be hurting her."

"That thing?"

"Something that messes up with her chakra system," said Delta. He continued watching the fight and more than once he frowned. _'Hyuuga Hiko's Empty Palm isn't like Neji's…of course, Neji's a genius so…'_ His lips curved in amusement. _'Maybe that man hasn't mastered that jutsu…'_

Touya's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Look!"

Hyuuga Hiko was in close quarters and attacked Sayuri with a kunai, only to withdraw in the last moment.

"Empty Palm!"

She barely dodged.

"Katon: Spinning Fire Bullets!"

Sayuri sneaked a glance to see where she should jump, only to find out too late that that had been Junichiro's intention.

"Empty Palm!"

* * *

"…so I think that Junichiro must have received that message by now," said Fukamizu Aki. She inspected her nails and then, smirked at Beni Soubi. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"With all due respect, I think you made a mistake."

Takehiko widened his eyes while Daichi raised his eyebrows, shocked that their boss had criticized the queen.

"You think that, don't you?" said Aki and she sighed. She stood up and immediately, everyone in the room tensed. "You know why I'm the ruler instead of the minister, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Actually, you know _how_ I became queen," said Aki.

"Of course."

"And you obviously remember how you became a member of my country," said the queen with a cold smile. "Not only that, you must have your own reasons for staying."

Takehiko grimaced while Daichi tried to seem uninterested, but he resolved not to miss a single word of the conversation.

"Masaki has been my counselor for years and so far, our plans have worked," said Aki. "Why do you disapprove? Konoha already knows about your existence and role in all this." She tilted her head. "I don't understand…unless…unless that head of yours was concocting some kind of backup plan like…" she sneered. "…like trying to ingratiate yourself with Konoha."

"Why would I want to do that? I've got everything I want here," said Beni Soubi.

Aki smiled.

"Except your name."

* * *

"She dodged!" Touya got to his feet, amazed.

Beside him, Delta frowned. "His attack grazed her torso."

"How do you…" Touya nodded when he saw that the mantis summoner clutched her side in pain. "…oh…you're right."

"I think she tried to make a veil of chakra, but she wasn't fast enough to make it thicker," commented Delta. "She has more restrictions than she thought."

"But I thought that she could mold chakra in that area," said Touya. "Her bracelets only cover her arms and legs, right?"

"Yes, but it seems that not having control in those parts makes her lose focus," said Delta. "It's painful, I suppose. I think her strategy of tiring him won't succeed and one would say that she's the one who'll end up exhausted first."

"Akira told Beni Soubi that she usually creates a veil in her arm," commented Junichiro. "Maybe she doesn't have much practice creating it in other parts."

"That could be because she didn't have to do that when she sparred with Neji," said Delta, frowning. "He wouldn't dare to injure her seriously, I think."

"A Hyuuga holding back?" said Touya. "Unbelievable!"

* * *

"Are you sure they went this way?"

"According to the ants, yes."

"I can't find them," said Kiba.

"I can't track mantises," said Ayumu. "Or those humans' scents."

"And it's like we're going to Burgundy," commented Hyuuga Arata. "Does this make sense to you, Neji-san?"

The Hyuuga frowned. "Their methods haven't been very conventional, they might've been honest about going that way."

"Like reverse psychology?"

"Maybe."

"Shouldn't we stop? It's late," commented the anteater. He nudged Lee, who'd been in charge of carrying him. "Aren't you tired?"

"No, I'm in top condition," said Lee.

"There's a village not too far from here," commented Neji. "We'll stop there to-"

"I found them!" said Kiba, raising his hand in triumph. "I can barely detect the scent, but it's there."

"The scent?" said Hyuuga Minoru and he narrowed his eyes. "Did you find both or did you just find Ito Sayuri?"

Kiba looked affronted. "Of course I found both!"

Akamaru barked.

"What direction?"

"South," said Kiba and he scowled at the Hyuuga that had questioned him earlier. "Hiko-san and Sayuri were there." He scratched Akamaru's ears. "Let's show them."

And the huge dog ran.

"Kiba!" called Neji.

But the two members of the Inuzuka clan were already running away.

Ayumu's nose glowed. "I can smell kunai!"

"So we're in the right track," said Tenten.

"So it seems," said Neji, his Byakugan activated. He turned to Shino. "Once we stop to camp, I want you to send your kikaichu to interview more bugs."

Shino nodded.

"It seems that the only way we can keep them from deceiving us is doing that," said Neji. "Everyone, hurry up!"

* * *

"Is this really necessary? If you want him to kill her, I can do that," offered Delta. "There's no need to torture her in that way."

"She didn't kill Atsuko, but she made me waste time," said Junichiro. "I could've helped her, protected her…" He turned to the masked man. "Now that I think about it, you were the one who intervened in our combat." He narrowed his hazel eyes. "Did you know that she was in trouble? Did you know that she was dead when you told me to go to help her?"

"No," said Delta coldly. "If I'd known that she was in danger, I would've gone to help her immediately and if I'd noticed that she was already dead, I would've told you."

"Are you telling me the truth?" demanded Junichiro. "Would you have gone to help Atsuko instead of interfering with my fight?"

"Yes."

Junichiro took Delta by his collar and his tattoos glowed. "Are you saying this to appease me?"

"No."

Junichiro didn't seem convinced. He sneaked a glance to the arena.

It seemed that the mantis summoner hadn't recovered from the Hyuuga's blow because her movements were slower, clumsier. She would soon be unable to dodge the Hyuuga's attacks and he had the feeling that if that happened, she'd be history.

"I liked Atsuko, she was nice to me," said Delta. "It was refreshing to hang out with a girl like her because Kanae is…Kanae and the rest get on my nerves sometimes."

Junichiro scowled and was about to speak when he heard Touya gasp. In the arena, Hyuuga Hiko had struck Ito Sayuri, causing her to cough blood and stagger. Taking advantage of their closeness, Sayuri counterattacked stabbing his hand and kicking him away.

"Let me kill her," said Delta as he watched how Sayuri struggled not to collapse. "If they want her dead, I can do it."

"So you want her to stop suffering…" mumbled Junichiro. "Fine," he said with a defeated tone and he threw Delta to the floor. The tattoos in his arms glowed.

"Spinning Fire Bullets."

* * *

"None of you could find them with the Byakugan," commented Tenten. "Those guys really knew how to cover their tracks, didn't they?"

"It seems that they like doing that," said Neji.

"Why would they want to kidnap Sayuri-san?" wondered Lee. "Hiko-san has the Byakugan so it's no wonder that they took him, but Sayuri-san doesn't have a bloodline limit and they know that the mantises would protect her."

"Maybe they want to brainwash her like they did with Ken," said Kiba. "Medic nins are useful."

"Do you think we'll have to fight Hiko-san and Sayuri-san?"

"If that's the case, I'll defeat Hiko-san while Shino and you take care of her," said Neji. "Shino will restrain her with his bugs and you'll take advantage of that to knock her out. After that, we'll take them back to Konoha."

"So that means that the rest of us would take care of the rest," said Kiba and he smirked. "Rematch!"

"Only if we're forced to fight Hiko-san and Sayuri," Neji reminded him. "We must be careful."

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

Hyuuga Yohei entered the office and the Hokage immediately noticed the presence of blood in his flak jacket.

"My team found Hyuuga Hiko and Ito Sayuri, Hokage-sama," said the Hyuuga.

"Does that blood belong to them?"

"Yes," said Hiko. "My team was coming back when we found them, abandoned not too far from the gate. We saw a strange fog and I inspected the place, that's how we found them."

"Where are they now?" asked Shizune. "How are they?"

"Unfortunately, Hiko-san was already dead when we found them," said Yohei. "Sayuri-san is alive, we already took her to the hospital because she was seriously injured and I think her life is in danger."

* * *

"Wait!"

A small cloud of bugs appeared before Neji's squad, buzzing loudly.

"Did they find them?" asked the prodigy.

"They're already in Konoha, these bugs belong to one of my clansmen," said Shino, his eyebrow furrowing more and more as he listened to what the bugs had to say.

A couple of minutes later, a black-haired man with a coat and two chuunin appeared.

"Shou-san."

The cloud of bugs stopped buzzing and returned to Aburame Shou's coat. The older Aburame studied the four Hyuuga for a moment and then, he adjusted his glasses. "Hokage-sama sent me to retrieve you, we must return to Konoha as soon as possible, making at most two stops," he said. When no one began running, he glared them. "Move!"

"He's scary…" mumbled Kiba.

The anteater nodded automatically and his summoner winced. "Very scary…"

.

.

"Shou-san?"

"Yes?"

"What's their condition?" asked Hyuuga Neji. "You haven't told us anything about their arrival."

"And they're too intimidated to talk," pointed out Tenten, her eyes fixed on the chuunin that accompanied Aburame Shou. The couple sneaked a glance at Shou and cringed at once, Tenten sighed when they began sweating profusely. "See?"

"Hokage-sama's orders didn't include discussing the details of their arrival," said Shou. "If you're so eager to know, you should use your stamina to run instead of wasting it to gossip."

There was silence for a moment before a brave soul spoke.

"Are they alive?" asked the anteater.

Aburame Shou turned to see him, his face dark. The poor anteater squeaked and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Finally realizing that they wouldn't get an answer from the Aburame, most of Neji's teammates quickened their pace.

* * *

"Calm down, calm down, Sayuri," murmured Shizune soothingly as she applied a very thin layer of chakra into her arm. "I know this hurts, but it's necessary."

"They knew how to control you," muttered Tsunade. "They studied your weaknesses well." She began fixing the damage she found. "Whenever you heal yourself, you spend chakra." She pretended to ignore the sobs that came from her patient. "And you heal yourself almost automatically so it isn't surprising that you're in this condition."

More minutes of sobs passed until the medic nin were done.

"There you are," said Tsunade. "We'll check this later, you should rest for now."

Sayuri sighed in relief, her eyes closing for a moment before she opened them. She hesitated briefly, but she ended up speaking softly. "I'd like to see Shino."

Tsunade and Shizune exchanged glances.

"He's unavailable right now," said Shizune, smiling uncomfortably. "I think he'll be back in a couple of days."

Sayuri closed her eyes. "Neji?"

"He's patrolling the border with his team," said Tsunade.

"I…I see…" Sayuri began blinking rapidly and shaking her head. "I have something in my eyes…maybe dust…"

"Of course…of course…"

* * *

"_Do not speak of this with anyone, use your kikaichu to communicate."_

That had been what Aburame Shou's bugs had told him and so far he'd complied.

"_Sayuri is alive, she's at the hospital right now. Unfortunately, Hyuuga Hiko is dead."_

The last words had marked the beginning of bad news.

"_Sayuri told Hokage-sama that Hyuuga Hiko was killed by Junichiro and the autopsy confirmed her words. However, some Hyuuga think that she was involved in his murder because she sustained injuries caused by the Jyuuken."_

In that moment, he had found it hard to control himself and his kikaichu.

"_Hyuuga Hoshi, the niece of Hyuuga Hiko, was close to the gate when they were found and she inspected them with her Byakugan. She immediately noticed the nature of Sayuri's wounds and informed her clan."_

It had been obvious then that Aburame Shou's course of action was to say nothing, to reveal nothing to avoid arguments that would delay their return to Konoha.

"_Yasunori investigated and it seems that Hyuuga Hoshi has an idea of how her uncle caused those injuries. You see, Hoshi-san liked learning the basics of the Kaiten from Hyuuga Yuuma so much that she convinced her uncle to try to learn some of Neji's techniques by spying on him. The man agreed and together, they adapted one of Neji's techniques to suit their skills and you can figure out the rest." _

After hearing that, Aburame Shino had hoped that he was jumping to conclusions.

"_But I know that your brain hasn't been working lately, so I'll tell you everything this time."_

The bugs had somehow managed to convey the disgust that Shou felt.

"_Hyuuga Hoshi affirms that the damage caused to Sayuri's organs was caused by the technique that she developed with her uncle's help. She says that they studied the impact it would have on a human after testing it on the special dummies that her clan uses. She went as far as to tell everyone that they'd agreed to only use that technique as a measure of last resort against a dangerous foe and everyone knows that Hiko-san couldn't have attacked Sayuri by mistake because of their cherished bloodline."_

Shou's bugs hadn't even given him time to refute.

"_Some people told her that her uncle could've been brainwashed, but she rejected their suggestion with skepticism and indignation." _Shino could still remember the disdain that Shou's bugs had communicated. _"According to her, it should be unthinkable that a Hyuuga can fall prey to that kind of attack."_

Shino could already imagine the pride that Hyuuga Hoshi had shown in that moment with great annoyance. However, there was something that worried him.

'_Measure of last resort against a dangerous foe.'_

Sayuri had voiced her worries about being considered untrustworthy in the past and even though Shino had always thought that it'd been part of her paranoia, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about Hyuuga Hoshi's statements.

After all, the seed of doubt was already planted.

How long before it began to sprout?

* * *

"What are you planning to do with Sayuri's hair?" asked Junichiro.

"Even if you manage to replicate her scent, an Aburame or a Hyuuga would easily find out that you're an impostor," said Delta.

"Besides, she might die," said Junichiro. "If that happens, it'd be stupid to assume her identity."

"She'll live," said Touya joyfully and then, he sighed happily. "And when she recovers, she'll hunt us." He chuckled. "It'll be fun to play hide-and-seek."

Junichiro raised his eyebrows. After a moment, he nodded. "I'll be eagerly waiting for that to happen."

* * *

"You're back." Those words were the ones that used Ito Sayuri to greet her boyfriend, her lips forming a small smile. She leaned forward, wincing slightly when something bit her to remind her to stay in bed.

Slightly breathless, very tired, but Aburame Shino was there. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when Shizune lowered a kunai that she'd automatically taken out when he'd abruptly opened the door. As if to prove his identity, a small cloud of kikaichu emerged from his sleeve. Then, he turned to Shizune and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"You have nothing to thank me," said the Hokage's assistant, frowning slightly. "Is everyone back?"

"Yes," said Shino. "Neji must be giving Tsunade-sama his report by now."

"Neji?" repeated Sayuri. "But I thought he was in the border."

"We lied," said Shizune. "They went to look for you, you see."

Shino nodded and he closed the door. "Shou-san found us while we were searching for you." He watched in amusement as a couple of kikaichu emerged from Sayuri's hair and buzzed.

"They've been here since this morning," said Sayuri. "And they've…been acting like my babysitters, biting me when I try to get up or use my arms." The kikaichu flew and sat on her nose. "They're kinda weird…"

"I sent them last night because I needed to know if you're fine," said Shino. "But I didn't ask them to stay with you, they did that of their own volition."

"Well, I guess you'll want to spend some time alone and I'm sure that Sayuri will be fine with you," said Shizune. She got up from her seat and placed a hand on Shino's shoulder. "Keep in mind that she needs to rest, don't tire her too much." And with that, she left.

Shino went and sat on the previously occupied chair. "How are you?" He was about to place his hand on top of her covered shoulder when she interrupted him.

"Don't touch me," said Sayuri. She winced when Shino raised his eyebrows, obviously disconcerted. "It hurts." The kikaichu on top of her nose buzzed. "See? They agree with me."

"Sayuri, you can't communicate with them," replied Shino. "But you're correct, they confirmed your words."

"Well…I guess you can touch my face," said Sayuri and she shrugged, just to wince immediately. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad that you're not-" Shino interrupted her with a peck on her lips, surprising her with his actions. A blush appeared on her cheeks, making her look healthier than she'd been in the last days, but she didn't respond.

"Are you tired?" asked Shino after leaning back, studying her face. "No…it's not only that…you're upset."

"Hiko-san's dead."

"I'm sure it's not your fault," said Shino, "I'm sure you tried to do everything to bring him back alive because that's the way you are." He glanced the sheets that covered her. "I'm sure you tried too hard." Carefully and much to her chagrin, he uncovered her arms. His eyes narrowed and his glasses flashed dangerously. "Who? How?"

"Hmm…it's not that bad," said Sayuri nervously, "A civilian would think that it's just sunburn and that I also got some bruises…" She sighed when Shino pushed up his glasses and the kikaichu sitting on her nose buzzed. She groaned when the bug bit her. "They made me wear special bracelets to keep me from using chakra, that's why everything except my head is like that."

Shino raised an eyebrow at her. "Who?"

"Don't you know that answer already?" mumbled Sayuri.

"I want to know who put them on," said Shino. "Just look at your wrists, anyone would be able to guess that you must've been in pain."

"Just cover me again, I'm cold."

Shino complied. "Why don't you want to tell me who did this to you? I think you know that I won't do anything rash like going after them."

"You can hold a grudge," replied Sayuri. "Don't deny it."

"Sayuri…"

"Fine," said Sayuri and she sighed in defeat. "Beni Soubi, Junichiro, Delta and a new guy that's a shape-shifter." She closed her eyes. "Junichiro was the one who killed Hiko-san."

Shino nodded, he already knew that.

"I thought _he_ was going to kill me," said Sayuri softly.

Shino had the feeling that she wasn't referring to the fire user so he caressed her cheek comfortingly. "But you're here."

"Yes." Sayuri bit her lip. "I'd like to talk with Kyo-kun, I'd like to tell him that even though his father fought me, I never tried to kill him and that it was Junichiro who…who…ended with his life." Sayuri sighed. "But his cousin must've told him already things that aren't true, she was there when Yohei-san entered Konoha with me. She's convinced that I'm conspiring with _them_." She snorted, but Shino could hear the sadness in her voice. "I bet she's already convinced certain people."

"Don't worry about that," said Shino. "I'm here." His kikaichu buzzed to support his words. "You have nothing to fear." He pushed up his glasses. "Besides, you have more allies and friends than you think, I'm not the only one who'll make sure that you're safe."

* * *

"…and as you can see, Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi interrogated her for hours," said Tsunade. She narrowed her eyes. "She never changed her story."

"Her old teammate's a Yamanaka and she's part of the Torture and Interrogation squad," pointed out Hyuuga Yuuma.

"Not only that, she's a skilled medic nin with excellent chakra control," added Hyuuga Rikuto. "We haven't forgotten what she did when she thought that Neji was in danger."

Hyuuga Yuuma scowled when he was reminded of that _prank_.

The humiliation that the council had suffered could not be so easily forgotten…

"I suppose I can summon Ibiki and Inoichi," commented Tsunade, smirking slightly. "Then, you'll be able to question their methods."

"There's no need for that, Hokage-sama," said Hyuuga Hiashi. "I think not all my clansmen were informed that I witnessed the interrogatory."

"Of course."

"Unfortunately, the Branch will question the results of the investigation," commented Hyuuga Rikuto.

Hiashi nodded. "Hyuuga Hiko was brainwashed, they had no reason to lose such a valuable asset."

"According to Sayuri, the fire user received orders from an unknown party," said Tsunade. "She also told Ibiki that she thinks that he might've killed Hiko-san in a whim."

"Is it possible that he killed Hiko-san by accident?" asked Hyuuga Rikuto, frowning.

"Yes," admitted Tsunade. "Maybe to distract Sayuri, like Inoichi reported."

"Or maybe his target was that girl," said Hyuuga Yuuma. "What if she used him as a shield?"

Tsunade fixed him a glare. "That's ridiculous."

"I think we'll only know for sure if we capture him," said Yuuma.

"That group's becoming an annoying pest," commented Hiashi. "This isn't the first time they take away one of our clansmen."

Tsunade almost blinked at the comment. "And it's not the first time they waste an opportunity to obtain the Byakugan."

Hyuuga Rikuto nodded. "There must be discrepancies in that group."

* * *

"The boss seems angry," commented Touya as he watched Beni Soubi train a small group of youngsters harshly.

Junichiro shrugged. "I heard she disagreed with the queen's orders."

"Aki-sama, right?"

Junichiro nodded.

"The queen is beautiful," said Touya. "Very beautiful."

"As beautiful as cold-hearted," said Junichiro. He frowned and fixed his eyes on his doppelganger. "Now that I remember, you haven't told us how you were convinced to fight for her."

"Beni Soubi was the one who contacted me and I couldn't reject her offer," said Touya.

"So what do you get?"

"Food, money and fun," said Touya. "I thought it'd be a nice change, I was getting tired of my nomadic life."

"I don't believe you," said Junichiro flatly.

"Well…" Touya shrugged uncomfortably. "She showed me what she'd done to that guy from Kiri and I was outnumbered so…"

Junichiro nodded. "You thought that it was better for you to get something in return than to lose your will."

"That's right," said Touya. "Besides, this place is interesting." His lips curved slightly when he watched Beni Soubi scold one of her students. "It has people full of mysteries like her…" He tilted his head. "…like that Delta guy…"

"Seiji," murmured Junichiro.

"So that's his name," said Touya, frowning. Then, his expression brightened. "Well, I guess I can throw him off balance by calling him that."

* * *

"…and where's Itsuki-kun?"

"I knew that something was missing," said Kiba. "It was too quiet in Sayuri's room."

"Sayuri needs to rest," said Shino.

"You left her with Lee," pointed out Kiba.

"Tenten's there to control him," said Shino. "Besides, Tsunade-sama thinks that Itsuki could make things worse."

"Why?"

"…"

Kiba gave him a suspicious glance. "Could it be…" A smirk began forming on his face. "…that you're lying about that?" The smirk was there. "Could it be that you're afraid that Sayuri will ignore you to pay attention to Itsuki? Are you jealous?"

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "That's absurd."

"Hmm…"

"Kiba-kun, don't be mean."

"Meanie," said Kiba, "Say meanie, Hinata. Shino loves that word."

Shino watched in amusement as Hinata scolded Kiba in her own way. After knocking and opening the door of Sayuri's room, his expression changed.

"Yamanaka Nadeshiko."

The blonde smirked and blew him a kiss.

"It's been a while, Shino-kun."

The Aburame nodded.

"So far, she's been nice," commented Tenten, eyeing the blonde with suspicion.

"I've got plenty of free time," said Nadeshiko. "I thought it'd be nice to visit Sayuri-chan."

The mantis summoner sighed, annoyed. "I told you not to call me that."

Nadeshiko shrugged. "By the way, you didn't tell me when you'll be allowed to go home."

"I don't know," said Sayuri, "Ask Shizune-sensei if you're so interested."

Nadeshiko frowned. "I might do that."

"I told your boss everything I know," said Sayuri. "If he didn't tell you, you can ask Tsunade-sama. I don't want to discuss that topic with you."

"I didn't come to question you," said Nadeshiko. She rolled her eyes when everyone in the room gave her skeptical or surprised glances. "I wanted to talk with you in private about something else."

"I don't care," said Sayuri. "You can't convince me to help you again, I don't-"

"It's nothing like that," interrupted Nadeshiko impatiently. "Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe I came to console you?"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

The laughter that followed was so hollow that the young interrogator grimaced. "I get it." Her once teammate nodded, waving a hand at her in dismissal. Nadeshiko shrugged and then, she disappeared in a swirl of red and white petals.

"Sayuri-san, I think that was very unyouthful," said Lee. "Weren't you teammates?"

"I don't trust her," said Sayuri. "She attacked me after I returned to Konoha and she told many people about my weaknesses just because she wanted to see me beaten. She even promised to date a guy if he defeated me." She shrugged. "And there's more."

"Right," said Lee, his fist hitting his palm in agreement. "Nadeshiko-san stole Shino-kun's first kiss."

Blink. Blink. **BLINK.**

"Lee, you're not helping…" mumbled Tenten and she grabbed him by the collar, dragging him against his will. "We'll come some other day."

"But Tenten-"

"We're leaving."

Sayuri frowned. "But you don't have to-"

"You know, I think it's not safe here," said Kiba as he pushed Hinata toward the door. "See ya!"

"Kiba-kun, Hinata-sama, you don't have to…" Blink. "They're gone."

"That guy," muttered Shino. Slowly, he turned to his girlfriend. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Sayuri, but her eyes were narrowed.

"Yamanaka Nadeshiko didn't kiss me, I thought that was clear," said Shino. He sat on the now unoccupied seat and studied her face. "What is it?"

"…"

"Back then, I wasn't even interested in you," said Shino, "However, I'm not so sure about you."

"Don't sell yourself so high," muttered Sayuri. Poke. "But tell me something…" Poke. "Do you agree with Lee-san?"

"Yes."

Sayuri blinked and then, frowned. "I thought you'd side with me."

"I'm on your side."

"Yeah, right…" Sayuri shot him a dirty glance. "You know, now that I think about it, you always give Nadeshiko preferential treatment."

"She didn't kiss me."

"You weren't so reserved with her when you met her," said Sayuri, ignoring his statement. "And you took her to Sepia country."

"I gave you my reasons," said Shino tiredly. "You simply don't want to admit that you were impolite, irrational and immature."

"She doesn't deserve so many considerations," replied Sayuri. "You can ask Neji what she told us after Akira-sensei's burial."

"She was mourning," said Shino.

"So was I."

"I know, but she spent more time with your sensei, she probably got to know him more and maybe she loved him much more than you did."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me that you're like Soujiro and Akira-sensei."

"Elaborate."

"Right, I never told you," mumbled Sayuri. "Well, it turns out that those two wanted to encourage Nadeshiko to improve by criticizing her and comparing her with me because they felt that she had more potential. When Akira-sensei told us that, we realized that Nadeshiko always got more attention and that I was used as scapegoat or bait." She sighed. "For example, when he told us that he'd allow us to take the chuunin exam, he hinted that I'd be more useful than Nadeshiko to make her train."

Shino frowned.

"And when Neji sparred with me, he often praised while he criticized Nadeshiko's taijutsu," said Sayuri and she sighed. "Let's say that there were many small things." She shrugged. "Those two lied to us…" _'Not that it'd be the first time for Akira-sensei…'_ Blink. _'Oh…maybe she came to discuss __that__.'_ Blink. _'But I really hope that she's not planning to track that woman to ask her in person…'_ Blink. _'Maybe I should talk with her one of these days.'_

"Sayuri…"

"Oh, sorry," apologized the mantis summoner. "I was thinking."

"About Nadeshiko? Are you sure you don't want to talk with her, apologize-"

"You expect me to apologize?" interrupted Sayuri. "She's done lots of things and she's never apologized."

"You can prove that you're more mature than her if you-"

"No."

"You still care about her and maybe you'll feel better if-"

"No," said Sayuri and she folded her arms. "And I don't want to talk about her."

"Why not?"

"Why are you defending her, anyway?" asked Sayuri, annoyed. "You seem too interested in doing that and I don't like that."

"If you don't like that, you should do something to silence me."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "I can't believe you're suggesting me to kick you when I'm still at the hospital." She leaned and touched his forehead. "You're fine…" She tilted her head. "Maybe you should go home and rest."

"I wasn't suggesting you to kick me or hit me," said Shino. "Let's say that there are better ways to silence me."

Blink.

"Could it be that you want me to kiss you?"

Shino pushed up his glasses.

Sayuri sighed and buried her cheek on the pillow. "Well, I don't want to." She frowned at him when Shino raised an eyebrow at her. "Like I told you, you should go home and rest."

"I don't want to leave you alone," said Shino, frowning and he reached for her hand.

"I'll be fine," said Sayuri. "I'm not useless."

"I didn't say you were," said Shino patiently. He studied her face, trying to understand what was wrong.

Someone knocked the door and Sayuri told the person behind it to come in.

"Good evening."

Shino nodded at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"I'm glad you came," said Sayuri, sitting up.

"You look much better than last time," said Neji.

"Thanks."

"I thought Lee and Tenten would still be here," commented Neji.

"Nadeshiko came and according to Lee-san and Shino, I was very rude," said Sayuri, glaring her boyfriend sideways. "After that, almost everyone left."

"I see," said Neji and he tilted his head. "I wasn't here, but if Lee and Shino agreed, you should reconsider your actions."

"Maybe…" murmured Sayuri and she glanced Shino. Her brows furrowed when he pushed up his glasses. "Maybe not…"

Neji gave her a curious glance.

Sayuri shrugged.

"By the way, I did what you asked me to," said Neji.

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "I see." She nodded. "Thank you very much." She turned to Shino and frowned, she bit her lip. "Could you…could you leave us alone?"

The Aburame raised his eyebrows, but he ended up nodding after a moment. He got to his feet and gestured Neji to take his seat. "Shizune-san should be back in an hour."

"I'll stay with Sayuri until Shizune-san returns," promised Neji. "Don't worry about that."

"You should sleep and rest," said Sayuri. "Please, go home."

.

.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because of your behavior," said Neji. "I read your body language and I found many contradictions." He frowned. "You want him close, but you also want him away."

Sayuri sighed. "I wanted him to be with me when I came back," she confessed. "Then, when I saw him after Shou-san brought all of you, I was relieved, but I didn't feel like I deserved to have someone by my side…"

"So it's guilt."

"Yeah, something like that," admitted Sayuri. "I feel like I don't deserve to be completely calm or happy while Kyo-kun mourns his father." She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks a lot for arranging that meeting."

"He also wanted to talk to you, to ask you things about his father's death," said Neji. "You're supposed to meet him tomorrow."

Sayuri nodded.

"But I still don't understand why you want to keep it a secret from Shino," said Neji. "Shouldn't you tell him about your plans? This isn't the first time you do something like this." He frowned. "I don't mind helping you or keeping your secrets, but I think you should trust him more."

"I know."

"And I don't think you asked him to leave because you're annoyed at him," said Neji. "I don't think you're too upset just because he sided with Nadeshiko-san."

"He only did that to flirt with me."

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I know it must be surprising for you, but he can flirt," said Sayuri, "It took me a while to get it, but he wanted me to make me consider making up with Nadeshiko and as a bonus, he wanted me to kiss him."

Neji's lips curved, amused. "That must've been a show."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm not making fun of him."

"Good."

"But you know, you must be careful," said Neji and he raised an eyebrow when Sayuri frowned. "You've been so sensitive lately that you might've upset him unintentionally."

Sayuri sighed and nodded.

* * *

The next day, Sayuri was seated on a bench but she rose to her feet when Neji arrived with a child.

Hyuuga Hiko wore mourning clothes, Sayuri noticed. She nodded at Neji and the latter left at once. Then, Sayuri bowed deeply.

"Please forgive me."

Hyuuga Kyo raised his eyebrows.

"I wish I'd been stronger to return with your father," said Sayuri. "I wish I hadn't been so useless and pathetic."

Kyo shook his head. "That's not what I want to hear."

"R-Right," murmured Sayuri. "Neji told me that you wanted to know about his death." She began talking after Kyo nodded. "He was brainwashed and they took us to an abandoned arena, there-"

"My dad was strong, he wouldn't have lost easily to a single person," interrupted Kyo. "How many people ambushed you?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," admitted Sayuri, "But when I woke up, there were four of them." She sighed. "All I know is that the woman who was in charge promised me that they wouldn't harm him if I healed two women, but after they were healthy, she left with them and her boss sent a message that cancelled her orders of freeing us."

"Do you know her boss?"

"No," said Sayuri, frowning at the child. "Kyo-kun, please try not thinking about revenge. I know I'm asking too much, but it's not healthy to obsess about something like that."

Hyuuga Kyo glared her. "What happened at the arena?"

"They made us fight," said Sayuri and she promptly added, "They made me wear devices that didn't let me mold chakra so as you can imagine, your dad had the upper hand." She sighed. "However, one of those guys intervened to make things more interesting because it was an experiment for them."

"The fire user."

"Yes," said Sayuri. "He was left in charge and he…he attacked Hiko-san while we were fighting." She bit her lip. "I could only watch because I was too injured to do anything, I could barely move when that happened and I…I actually thought that I was his target."

"I see," murmured Kyo. He fidgeted for a moment. "I went to the hospital a day after you arrived to confirm what Yohei-san told me, you looked awful…I wondered if my dad looked the same, but Hoshi-nee-san told me that save for a couple of injuries, he looked fine." He frowned. "But she wouldn't tell me if he suffered and I'd really like to know."

"I understand," said Sayuri and she raised a hand when Kyo opened his mouth to interrupt her. "I lost my mom when I was your age, you see. She promised to take me to an expo, but as you can imagine, she couldn't fulfill her promise." She shook her head. "I also wanted to know how, why and who, but..." She sighed. "Well, I suppose I can tell you that he died almost instantly."

"Like Jyuuken?"

"Huh?" Sayuri blinked and nodded hastily. "Almost." She frowned. "One could easily identify the parts where he was struck."

"So it was a long-range attack," murmured Kyo.

"Yes."

"Kyo! Kyo!"

Sayuri winced.

Hyuuga Hoshi was there, glaring daggers at her. She'd appeared, as simple as that.

"What are you doing with my cousin? Haven't you done enough?"

Sayuri took a deep breath, summoning patience. But before she could say anything in her defense, someone beat her to it.

"Sayuri's done nothing wrong," said a deep voice.

Aburame Shino was there. Beside him, Hyuuga Neji stood.

Hoshi scoffed. "My uncle attacked her in self-defense, I know he did. Her wounds have no other explanation, I know what jutsu my uncle used without a doubt."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," said Hoshi. "The wounds she got had no other explanation."

"Did you write a report about the effects of the jutsu with specific details?"

"Yes, I gave it to my clan and Tsunade-sama received a copy," said Hoshi. "Everything matches." She glared Sayuri. "My uncle must've tried to kill her, there's no doubt about that."

"I agree," said Shino and Sayuri gave him a surprised glance. "I'm sure he must've tried to kill her. However, I think you wrote your report to make it match the wounds that Sayuri received."

"That's ridiculous," snapped Hoshi. "The report is very clear about the effects."

"You lied," said Shino. "How do I know? Because Sayuri's chakra system is different, she simply wouldn't be here."

.

.

"It was a coincidence, I wasn't stalking you." Shino pushed up his glasses. "I met Neji and I sent one of my kikaichu to check on you, that's why we intervened."

Sayuri shook her head.

"Besides, it wasn't like Tsunade-sama and her clan hadn't concluded what I did," said Shino, "It's not my fault that she didn't think before acting."

Sayuri winced. "So she acted like me."

"Yes."

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"..."

"I needed to talk with him."

"You could've told me."

"If I had, you would've overreacted," said Sayuri. "You always worry too much about me, sometimes you act more like my babysitter."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"I wanted to do this, I had to."

"I know." Shino pushed up his glasses and glanced her sideways. "Are you fine? Can you keep walking?"

Sayuri nodded.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really."

"If you let me, I can help you so that you won't walk on your own," murmured Shino. "But only if you'll allow me."

Blink.

"You're not speaking literally, are you?"

Shino said nothing, he merely took her hand.

Sayuri raised her eyebrows at the gesture. She could count the times he'd laced their fingers with one hand, but there was something different.

It was as if he was hesitating to do so.

"Shino?"

"What is it?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I wanted to be considerate with Kyo-kun," said Sayuri. "That's why I asked Neji to help me." She squeezed his hand. "I didn't ask Hinata-sama because I thought Neji would've had it easier."

"And because unlike Hinata, you trust him."

"Yes," said Sayuri. "I told Neji that I needed to talk with Kyo-kun as soon as I saw him and he understood."

Shino's eyebrow twitched after hearing the last two words.

"And yesterday, he guessed that I was doing many things because I felt guilty," said Sayuri. She shook her head. "I feel guilty."

"You have no reason to feel that way," replied Shino. "I know that you were close with that child, but-"

"Kyo, his name is Kyo," interrupted Sayuri. "And yes, I like him."

Shino wisely opted to refrain from making a remark about how she seemed to dislike the children that he'd been teaching.

"I don't dislike all the Aburame children that I met, some of them were nice," said Sayuri.

A kikaichu buzzed. Shino shook his head inwardly. _'She can't read minds.'_

"But I think it'll be better to stay away from Kyo-kun for now," said Sayuri sadly. "I think he doesn't hate me, but I'm sure that he must be more upset than he seems…"

"Just like you," murmured Shino.

Sayuri nodded. "I'm sure that a part of him must blame me for his dad's death, he must think that I could've done something like-"

"No."

Blink.

"No?"

"You just think that's what he _must_ feel because that's what you experienced when your parents died," said Shino. He raised an eyebrow when Sayuri adopted a thoughtful expression. "You hadn't realized that, had you?" Sayuri glared him halfheartedly so Shino tugged her into a hug, surprising her. "You're so silly sometimes." He didn't react when Sayuri stepped on his foot. "Don't get mad at me or..."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tickle you."

Sayuri's lips twitched.

"And…"

"And what else will you do, Shino?"

"I'll bribe Hideki to annoy you."

"Itsuki would defend me."

"I know," said Shino and he ruffled her hair. "Why don't you summon him?"

Sayuri shook her head. "It's just that…"

"That…?"

"Well, I…" Sayuri bit her lip. "I don't want him to go over the top when he finds out everything that's happened." She sighed. "I know I'm being very selfish, but I don't want to deal with that for now. Besides, Midori-san and that mean brother of hers will scold me for being so easily captured."

Shino frowned. "You plan to tell them what happened."

"They won't stop questioning me," said Sayuri and she closed her eyes after burying her face in his chest. "They're too curious."

Shino rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shino…"

"What is it?"

"I didn't have breakfast and I'm hungry."

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"I'd like a hot bowl of soup," said Sayuri. "Can you treat me?"

* * *

"…and that's all I know."

"That's a shame," said Aburame Hanako as she peeled a potato. "Maybe we should try to ask someone from the T&I squad."

"Morino Ibiki and Yamanaka Inoichi are discrete, they won't tell me anything," said Aburame Osamu. "And asking Hokage-sama is out of the question."

"So they're the only ones that were present," murmured Hanako.

"Well, that's what I was told," replied Osamu and he pushed up his glasses. He frowned. "But maybe we should focus on trying to learn more about how they were abducted and what happened during their imprisonment."

"She must've told Shino-kun something about that and maybe he told his friends."

"It seems that's not the case," said Osamu. "That girl has avoided answering questions and I think Shino-kun's not the exception."

"How do you know?"

"Maybe my kikaichu have been wandering…"

"Oh."

"And there are other signs…"

Hanako raised her eyebrows.

"His mood," said Osamu. "I've been close to the gate when he comes back and his mood hasn't improved."

"Maybe he's worried about her," replied Hanako.

"The girl's better," said Osamu. "Shizune-san ordered her to stay at the hospital, that's why she hasn't gone home."

"That's strange."

Osamu smirked.

"I think the honeymoon phase is over."

* * *

"What would you like to do now?" Shino's eyes wandered around the street before returning to Sayuri's face. "If my memory doesn't fail, there's a candy store close."

Sayuri shook her head. "I don't feel like having sweets." She frowned when Shino raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sick."

"Should we go back to the hospital?"

Sayuri tilted her head. "I know I'm supposed to go back, but the weather's warm enough for me to want to stay outside a bit more." She winced. "Besides, I don't want to see sensei's scolding face so soon."

"I see."

Sayuri frowned at his tone. "Oi…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you choose a place to spend the rest of the day?"

Shino stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You usually let me choose, that's why I want you to take me to some place you like," explained Sayuri.

Shino nodded.

"So where are we going?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"That's not a place," said Sayuri.

"I'll ask Shizune-san to allow you to be released from the hospital today so that the day after tomorrow we can spend the day together."

"Sounds nice," said Sayuri. "So…what are you going to do? Are you busy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you've visited me every day since you returned," replied Sayuri. "Maybe you have things to do like attending meetings, dealing with paperwork, teaching ninjutsu or taijutsu to more children…"

"I'm an organized person," said Shino, "I programmed my visits."

"If that's the case, maybe I should go back to the hospital," said Sayuri, "Maybe I'm forcing you to adjust your schedule."

"You're wrong," said Shino, "I can afford to spend more time with you today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Sayuri blinked.

"What is it?"

"Do you think we can go hunting?"

Shino frowned. "Sayuri, when you say hunting…"

"Well, we don't have to eat the insects…" Sayuri blinked when a single kikaichu emerged from her hair and hopped onto her nose. "We can…we can just keep them, watch them or do whatever you want with them."

"You miss your mantises," Shino told her flatly.

"Of course I do," said Sayuri, "But this has nothing to do with that, I just thought that we could do something that you enjoy."

"Won't you get bored?" said Shino. "You're not Itsuki, you can't shrink to hunt bugs."

"I know," said Sayuri. "But I think we can have fun by looking for insects, we should do more things together." The kikaichu on her nose buzzed and hopped back into her hair. "I don't understand."

"It told you that maybe you should just summon your mantises." Shino pushed up his glasses. "I agree."

Sayuri frowned. "I can't..."

"You can't…" Shino frowned. "You're not completely recovered, are you?"

Sayuri shook her head.

"You must miss them a lot." Shino watched her sigh. "What about me?"

Blink. "You're here, Shino."

"I was talking about your time in captivity," clarified the Aburame. "Did you hope that I was there to-"

"No," interrupted Sayuri curtly. "I didn't want you close, I wanted you far away from me." She frowned when Shino narrowed his eyes at her. "What? I don't want that woman to get close to you ever again."

"I'm not helpless against her," replied Shino. "She ambushed me with two ninja after I defeated Junichiro."

"So according to you, she cheated," said Sayuri and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course not," said Shino, "But I was outnumbered and in disadvantage."

"I just want her away from you," said Sayuri. "I haven't forgotten how you were, how you felt after she used that jutsu on you."

Shino furrowed his brows.

"I'm not saying that you're weak," said Sayuri, "I just think that you must stay far away from her, many miles away..."

"I'm afraid I disagree."

"Shino…"

"I intend to defeat Beni Soubi."

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "I want you to stay away from her."

"I just told you that I intend to defeat her."

"Then, maybe I'll have to do something to keep her away from you," said Sayuri, annoyed.

"There's nothing you can do about that," replied Shino. "If you say that she's still interested in me, maybe we could even plan something like-"

"No!" interrupted Sayuri, "I want that woman away from you!" Her outburst caught the attention of more than one person and she lowered her head, blushing in embarrassment when her ears caught the beginning of the whispers. A strong buzz followed the whispers and Sayuri raised her head to see a very irritated Shino glaring whoever dared to glance in their direction. "I'm sorry…" she sighed "…maybe we should go home."

"No." Shino tilted his head. "I'd like to visit Yamanaka Nadeshiko." Sayuri frowned so he spoke again. "You told me to choose the place." He ignored the glare that she sent him. "I'm not taking you there to make you apologize."

"You're not going to try to manipulate me, are you?"

"No."

"Hmm…okay."

* * *

"What a pleasant surprise."

"They finally released you from the hospital, huh?"

Aburame Shino placed his hand on Ito Sayuri's shoulder to keep her from snapping at Kurama Kichirou for that last comment. He was pleased to note that Yamanaka Nadeshiko gave her former student a scolding glance before returning her attention to the couple.

"So…"

"We thought that it'd be a good idea to visit you, Nadeshiko."

"We?" muttered Sayuri and she glared Shino when one of his bugs bit her lightly on the shoulder. Her mood only worsened when Nadeshiko's lips curved slightly. She interpreted it as mockery when the gesture was a mere expression of amusement.

"So, why are you together?" asked Kichirou.

"Shino's my boyfriend," said Sayuri and she blinked when the Kurama grinned.

"Great," said Kichirou and he turned to the Yamanaka, "Nadeshiko-san, how about we go on a double date with them?"

The blonde shook her head.

"Are you busy?" asked Shino.

"Not really, we just finished writing a couple or reports," said Nadeshiko and she frowned when she caught Kichirou giving Shino a conspiring smile. "Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to fight you."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows, Nadeshiko gave him a measuring glance and Kichirou's happy face became a serious one.

"Sure," said Nadeshiko. "I've got nothing better to do."

"How about I fight you instead of Nadeshiko-san?" asked Kichirou. "It'd be refreshing for me to fight an Aburame."

"He challenged me," intervened Nadeshiko, "And I'd really like to fight him."

"I hurt your girlfriend and you know it," Kichirou told Shino.

"I beat you," said Sayuri, glaring him.

"And with taijutsu," added Nadeshiko and she smirked at her former student. "I'm a more interesting opponent, Shino-kun."

"I hurt her summon, that must count," said Kichirou. "Especially because I've heard that the Aburame dislike people who hurt or kill bugs."

"I'm sure Shino-kun can't resent you that, it was a match," replied Nadeshiko.

"Yes, but…"

Sayuri sweatdropped as she listened to them argue and after she shook her head, she poked Shino. "You're quite popular, they're fighting over you." She blinked when she realized that Shino seemed to enjoy the situation. "And you call me vain?"

"You are vain," said Shino and he smirked at her offended expression, "You are." He ignored the poke that followed his comment. "To be frank, I do not see why I have to choose one of them."

Kichirou and Nadeshiko stopped arguing at once. The Yamanaka raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you can beat us?"

"You're cocky," said Kichirou. "Now, if you're suggesting that we fight in teams…"

"I can't fight," said Sayuri with a trace of frustration that didn't go unnoticed.

"Sayuri's worried about my safety," commented Shino. Nadeshiko frowned and Kichirou raised surprised eyebrows. "Beni Soubi's group."

"I see," said Nadeshiko. "So you thought that it was a good idea to fight me because I'm a genjutsu mistress."

"Kurenai-sensei is away and even if I managed to defeat her in combat, Sayuri could argue that I'm used to her fighting style," said Shino.

"So I'm your choice," said Nadeshiko.

"And you don't mind fighting us because you know that they ambush," added Kurama Kichirou.

Shino nodded.

"If you insist…" said Nadeshiko and she nodded at Kichirou.

The Kurama smirked. "Where should we fight?"

* * *

"…and that girl helped us, son," said a chestnut-haired woman.

A boy with icy blue eyes grinned at her. "I knew she could do it."

The woman glanced him suspiciously. "Daichi?" A pink blush tinged Daichi's cheeks and she grinned. "So that's why you suggested Beni Soubi to hire her."

Daichi snorted.

"Yes, I know she was forced to help me. Beni Soubi lied to her, she told her that I'm your aunt," said the woman and she grinned. "By the way, she's pretty."

"She's gorgeous," said Daichi, "I met her before I knew who she was and she was very nice." There was a long pause before he remembered something that annoyed him. "And back then, that guy wasn't after her."

* * *

"You didn't have to carry me, I can climb trees without chakra, you know," said Sayuri after Shino dropped her on the highest branch of a sturdy tree. She frowned at her boyfriend and poked him harshly. "This is stupid."

"Do you think I can't win?"

Sayuri looked away.

"Just wait here and watch," said Shino and he jumped away.

"Like a child, he always expects me to obey him like a child," muttered Sayuri and she watched Nadeshiko and Kichirou share a nod. "I should be there too." The kikaichu that'd been accompanying her emerged from her hair and crawled across her forehead, buzzing. "Do you agree with me?"

Buzz.

"Hmmm…" Sayuri poked the bug gently. "Buzz again if that's a yes."

The bug remained silent.

Below, Shino's green sleeves were already covered with kikaichu.

"Don't you miss it?" Sayuri asked the bug that was on her forehead. "I'm talking about being with your friends, fighting for Shino..."

Buzz.

"I'd like to be down there too," said Sayuri and she petted the kikaichu. "And to think that if I hadn't opened my mouth, we could be cuddling right now…" The kikaichu buzzed and went to sit on her neck. "You're weird…"

Meanwhile, the game of hide-and-seek had already begun.

Ito Sayuri could only see her former teammate. Yamanaka Nadeshiko was busy setting traps, the ones that would send kunai flying.

Sayuri shook her head, Shino wouldn't fall for something like that. As if reading her mind, Nadeshiko raised her head to meet her eyes. A small smirk appeared on the blonde's face before her body exploded into a shower of white and red petals.

And that was all she was able to see because a smokescreen covered the area.

In the meantime, Kurama Kichirou strained to escape from one of the several cloud of kikaichu that Shino had dispatched.

'_Where are you?'_ Kichirou wondered after he evaded a vicious bunch of bugs. He jumped and threw two exploding tags in different directions. A cloud of kikaichu appeared from behind and engulfed him, only to find themselves attached to a log.

Behind a tree, Kichirou stood, carefully studying his surroundings. He began sneaking away when a loud buzz alerted him, making him step back. Another loud buzz and he immediately hid in the foliage.

A moment later, he saw a glimpse of a green coat. The Kurama narrowed his eyes, there was something wrong.

That couldn't be Shino.

Though he inwardly congratulated his bugs for the impressive henge because anybody would fall for the bait. But Kurama Kichirou wasn't anybody.

There was a loud buzz again.

Kichirou frowned. _'How strange…'_ He shook his head, a smirk creeping into his face. _'So that's why…'_ At first, he'd been so focused on escaping from the bugs that he hadn't even considered the implications of allowing them to dictate the path, to guide him. _'That explains why they weren't being subtle about their presence…'_ Those bugs hadn't even tried to hide, to ambush him properly.

And wasn't that how the Aburame worked? Lure them out and strike before they can properly attack.

'_Not today…'_

Kichirou took out a kunai. He was so not going to allow Shino to tell him where to go. _'But maybe…'_ Oh, he liked the idea. He put back the kunai in his pouch and took out the same locket that he'd used against Sayuri in their match.

.

.

Aburame Shino had to admit it, Yamanaka Nadeshiko was _very_ good at hiding. So far, she'd been able to evade the kikaichu he'd sent after her.

He'd come across many genjutsu, but he'd been able to dispel most of them. The kikaichu had also helped him, telling him when he'd been caught by one.

In the meantime, the other kikaichu reported everything about Kichirou's latest movements. The Kurama was proving to be a smarter opponent than he'd initially thought, they told him. He would've liked to use Nadeshiko's traps against her own ally, even if he suspected that Kichirou knew her enough to avoid doing that.

.

.

The fumes that came from the locket didn't seem to affect the kikaichu, Kichirou noted with disappointment and frustration. The exploding tags seemed to annoy them, though. Those bugs would disperse and leave as soon as they could. For now, he kept following them, allowing them to guide him.

After all, he had the feeling that Shino would be reasonably close when they'd try to finish him off. For a moment, he wondered if Nadeshiko's traps were ready.

They had to be.

If only he could use genjutsu…

Oh, well…

Kichirou ran not too quietly, retreating in a not very discreet way after spotting a sign that Nadeshiko had been there. He feigned surprise when one of the clouds of kikaichu found him and launched at him. _'Nadeshiko-san, I hope you did your part.' _He performed hand seals and jumped.

"Release!"

Oil!

The kikaichu buzzed, irritated. It was a nuisance to be covered in oil and to think that they hadn't noticed when their opponent prepared the scroll with the oil was like adding insult to injury.

Another cloud followed and Kichirou smirked after finding the next sign.

"Release!"

That bunch of kikaichu was also covered in oil.

The bugs were not happy and they resolved to make Kichirou return and go in the direction that their host wanted. If they succeeded, they would also avoid falling victims to more traps.

But Kichirou increased his speed and bent backwards to avoid an incoming attack. He jumped out of the way of another swarm and flashed more seals. The kikaichu scattered quickly, expecting another shower of oil. To their surprise, Kichiro merely replaced his body with a log.

How annoying.

There was a bang and a nearby cloud of bugs informed them that the Kurama had been spotted and would be taken care of. True to their word, they formed a web and fell onto him.

Kurama Kichirou cursed as he felt the kikaichu absorb his chakra and kept him from flashing hand seals, but he was saved by an opportune explosion of oil. He smirked when some of the bugs withdrew, he didn't have to be a bug user to understand their buzz.

.

.

Yamanaka Nadeshiko had to be close, the kikaichu told Shino.

Why? Because Kurama Kichirou wasn't the one who'd activated that annoying trap.

It rained oil wherever the Kurama went, as simple as that.

Not to mention the kunai and shuriken that kept them from advancing. Reinforcements were needed.

Shino pushed up his glasses.

Dark bugs emerged from his sleeves and began taking the shape of their host. They nodded at Shino and left at once.

The Aburame calmly leaned to his left as if he wanted to reflect on his tactics. But then, his right wrist flicked in the blink of an eye and a kunai flew, disappearing into the foliage.

The kunai hit something, of that he was sure. His ears told him so.

A sole kikaichu returned, the one he'd hidden on the handle of the kunai.

A log.

A log, the kikaichu told him. The kunai hit a log, but they were definitely close to finding and catching the sneaky Yamanaka.

A volley of shuriken sailed toward him and he dodged.

To his right.

More shuriken followed and he dodged.

To his left.

To his right.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Left. Left. Right.

Kunai were thrown at him from below. His body exploded into thousands of tiny bugs that scattered.

And then, oil rained down them.

To say that the kikaichu weren't pleased was an understatement.

What followed was an explosion. Trees burned and the bugs buzzed, half angrily, half worriedly.

Shino frowned and dispatched more bugs. His body fell apart in a swarm of kikaichu once again after a kunai struck it.

Kurama Kichirou jumped into the clearing, rolling his eyes at the sight of the crumbling clone. Even though he didn't know his ally's location, he had a fairly good idea of where she would strike.

A chain of explosions to his right told him what he needed to know. He whirled to avoid a volley of kunai and then, jumped to dodge a small cloud of bugs.

While he was on air, he flashed through many hand seals and as soon as he landed, he slammed his palm against the ground. A violent shockwave emanated, its power shook the surrounding flora and struck the nearby kikaichu.

"Katon: Fire Breath!"

Shino narrowed his eyes when a strong stream of fire claimed the lives of many of his kikaichu, especially the ones that were soaked in oil. It was then when he understood that the use of the substance had two objectives, the first was to keep the kikaichu from absorbing too much chakra and the second was to kill them.

What bothered him the most was that he had the suspicion that Kido Akira was the one that had given Nadeshiko the idea or inspired her. It was sad that that man continued annoying him, even after death. It was even worse that his students still missed him and mourned him. Shaking away those thoughts, his attention returned to the match.

At least, he knew the location of Yamanaka Nadeshiko. However, before he could try to engage her in combat, a powerful shockwave smashed into him, knocking him off his feet momentarily.

'_Kichirou increased his range…'_

Or maybe…

Maybe Kurama Kichirou had wanted Shino to think that he was out of his range, maybe he had wanted to be underestimated. On top of that, Shino noticed that the closest branches to Kichiro had been reduced to splinters.

Getting close to him wouldn't be enjoyable.

But if he did, Nadeshiko would be forced to stop her attacks lest she set Kichirou on fire.

'_Or maybe not…'_

Maybe she wouldn't stop attacking.

Maybe her chakra control was good enough to avoid leaving any lasting damage. If she was confident enough to attack, it meant that she

Shino shrugged. He was going to go to the hospital anyway.

And so, he ran forward, making his way to Kurama Kichirou.

Yamanaka Nadeshiko raised her eyebrows, surprised by his actions. She jumped and performed hand seals.

Fire stream after fire stream went after Shino. The bug user jumped, whirled, dodged.

Left. Right. Left.

A volley of small fireballs were released.

Dodge. Dodge. Dodge.

Nadeshiko increased her speed and took out a set of kunai. She lit the tips of the kunai and threw them at Shino.

A big cloud of bugs emerged from his sleeves and rotated fast enough, their defense was enough to protect their host.

"Kichirou!"

The Kurama released another shockwave and even though a dome of kikaichu appeared to protect Shino, he still felt the impact of the attack. Kichirou flashed more hand seals and another big shockwave emanated. Then, he jumped far away and Nadeshiko nodded. Immediately, the Yamanaka threw an exploding tag followed by a fire stream.

The dome of bugs fell apart and the Yamanaka frowned when she realized that Shino was gone. She spun, her hands already flashing hand seals.

To her surprise, the Aburame wasn't behind her.

Maybe she'd overestimated his speed.

"I'm here."

She turned around, following the deep voice of one Aburame Shino. Her eyes widened at the sight, Kurama Kichirou was almost completely covered in kikaichu. On top of that, Shino pressed a kunai against his neck with one hand while the other was busy bending Kichirou's arm to keep him from performing seals.

Nadeshiko flashed seals and waited.

And waited.

"My bugs disabled your traps." Nadeshiko performed more seals so Shino spoke again. "All of them."

The Aburame closed his eyes when the kunoichi's body blurred and he realized that he'd been caught in a genjutsu. His kikaichu buzzed, telling him what to do and he spun to his left, but he didn't release Kichirou. He received more instructions so he slid backwards to avoid an incoming attack of kunai, but he still felt the weapons whizzing past his ears.

Nadeshiko smirked and she positioned her hands. "Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu."

To her annoyance, Shino's bugs helped him once again.

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes and she united her hands, she planned to transfer mind to her opponent's body.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" taunted Shino. "I didn't know you'd like to experience the sensation of having bugs crawling across your skin." His lips twitched when his kikaichu informed him that Nadeshiko turned green. "Ah, so the match is over."

Nadeshiko snorted.

Aburame Shino pointed to his feet twice and Nadeshiko frowned. Then, her eyes widened and it only took her a moment to realize what he'd meant by the gesture. Her feet were covered by kikaichu and she watched in horror as they climbed her legs.

And then, without a warning, an angry swarm of black bugs smashed into her body.

And that was all.

* * *

"That was a good match, Shino-kun," commented Nadeshiko.

"It was very fruitful, I think we can all learn something about it," said Kichirou.

The Aburame nodded at them. "You fought well."

"We thought that we'd be able to take most of your kikaichu with our traps," said Kichirou. "I was supposed to be the bait."

"I noticed," said Shino dryly. His kikaichu had been vocal enough about that.

"We wanted to attack you from all sides," said Nadeshiko.

"You wanted to tire me…"

"That's right," said Kichirou. "But we also wanted you to use most of your kikaichu to defend you, you see."

"The plan was to make you use them so that we could kill them," said Nadeshiko. "Once we thought that you barely had enough to protect you, we would've attacked you with all we had."

Shino nodded curtly.

"But it seems that we weren't even able to hit you," said Nadeshiko.

"You're wrong about that," said Shino. "Your last attacks before I restrained Kichirou were effective."

"So we hurt you," said Nadeshiko, grinning. She pouted at him and reached out. "You poor baby…" She abruptly bent backwards and the reason was simple. A shoe whizzed past where her head should have been a moment before. "I wasn't flirting with him, I was just being nice."

Sayuri calmly emerged from the trees and Shino noticed that one of her shoes was missing. He raised his eyebrows when the kikaichu that he'd sent to fetch her went and retrieved her shoe.

"Hmm…" Sayuri took her shoe and petted the cloud of bugs. "I think I'll reconsider my opinion about you, you're kinda nice." And she glared Shino. "So unlike your host…" And then, she glared her former teammate. "So unlike other people…"

"I wasn't flirting with him," repeated Nadeshiko. "Don't be so paranoid, there's no reason for you to be like that."

Sayuri snorted, she went and pulled Shino's sleeve. "We must get going." Shino raised an eyebrow at her and Sayuri glared him again. "You told me that you were going to be busy, that you didn't have much time so let's go."

Shino frowned at her. "Calm down, we have plenty of time." He ruffled her hair. "By the way, I won."

"You won and Nadeshiko was consoling you," muttered Sayuri and she mimicked the blonde's voice. "You poor _baby_…" She scoffed.

"Calm down, you're overreacting and embarrassing yourself," muttered back Shino.

Sayuri blinked. _'Embarrassing?'_ Blink. Blink. She nodded coolly at him. "Fine." But she glared daggers at Nadeshiko when the blonde approached.

"Shino-kun is hurt, Sayuri."

"So?"

"Aren't you going to heal him?" asked Nadeshiko and she stepped back when Sayuri's expression darkened. "Oh, right, you can't…"

"Yes, I know I'm useless right now," muttered Sayuri bitterly. Shino placed a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it away. "So useless that I need people to protect me and take care of me…"

"I didn't say that," said Nadeshiko and she smiled uneasily at her. "Why don't we go somewhere?"

.

.

"You have no reason to be jealous."

"Nadeshiko's never shown interest in a guy since Soujiro's death, she's rejected everyone who's asked her out," said Sayuri, "But when she's with you, she becomes flirty and cheerful…" She grimaced. "And she even called you _baby_…"

Shino ruffled her hair. "That's because I'm wounded."

"So? What did she plan to do about it?" snapped Sayuri. "Was she going to kiss your injuries?"

"Sayuri, you're being childish."

"Good for you that Shizune-sensei's the one who's going to take care of me now," said Sayuri. "You should go away now." And she pulled her sheets above her head. "Go away."

"Why are you so susceptible?" When he didn't get an answer, he pulled her sheets. "Lately, you've been too mercurial, sensitive, capricious and I know that Nadeshiko-"

"Shino," snapped Sayuri suddenly, silencing him. "Don't talk to me about that person…"

"Sayuri…"

"Don't." The kunoichi glared him. "You don't know many things, that's why you minimize everything that Nadeshiko's done and said."

"Sayuri…"

"I think it's better for you to leave."

.

.

"Go away…"

Buzz.

"Shoo…"

The bug that had stayed with her buzzed again.

"Leave me alone, go with Shino," said Sayuri, annoyed. "Or go with Nadeshiko, I bet you also prefer that viper." The bug bit her. "Oi!"

The kikaichu hopped onto her nose.

"Hmm…" Sayuri petted the bug. "You think I'm better than Nadeshiko."

Buzz.

"You're much more loyal than Shino," said Sayuri.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"And you're not so meddlesome, you don't feel like you have the right to fix my life."

Buzz.

"I don't know why he wants me to make up with Nadeshiko," said Sayuri, "He acts as if I'm the one to blame for everything and that's not fair."

The bug began hopping.

"Hmm…" Sayuri caught him. "I miss my mantises."

Buzz.

"They would never consider me a source of embarrassment," said Sayuri. "They would never reject me or put another girl before me."

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"But all this is a secret," said Sayuri. "Secret."

Buzz.

"Would you like to know another secret?"

Buzz.

"I'm going to be very busy training," said Sayuri, "You see, I'm going to start investigating on my own about Sepia country."

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

"And I know it'll hurt, but I need to know everything about Akira-sensei because I must find out who's Beni Soubi," said Sayuri and she sighed. "I've been thinking a lot about that, I still can't believe that he lied to us, that he betrayed us."

The kikaichu buzzed angrily.

"I know you dislike him because he could be annoying, but he…" Sigh. "He was friendly, caring, kind…h-he was my sensei…"

Buzz.

"H-He was my sensei…" Sayuri sniffed and she buried her head in the pillow. "A-And he told them my weaknesses." She bit the inside of her cheek. "He's a traitor." The kikaichu landed on the pillow and buzzed. "H-He was supposed to watch our backs…"

Buzz.

"And what did he do?" Sayuri sniffed again. "He went and told that woman everything she needed to know to beat us!" She inhaled and exhaled. "And I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if it's true that he was that woman's lover before that...then...Soujiro..." She hit the pillow and forced herself to calm down. "Shino can't know about this, okay?" She rubbed her eyes. "He disliked him too much to help me. I'll tell him when I feel better." She petted the bug. "This is secret." She poked it gently. "Secret."

Buzz.

"Good bug."

* * *

**Review!**

**P.S. My apologies for updating until today.**

* * *

**November 24th**: Today's my _**birthday**_- Review, please!

* * *

I know I made her bratty, but I do not regret it. It wasn't in the first drabble of this chapter, but after considering that it'll help me in the future, I decided to give it a try. That's one of the reasons why I didn't give the mantises a single scene, I wanted her to feel lonely.

She'll be more cheerful in next chapter. Mwahaha. (I guess for that part I'll be listening to something joyful).

* * *

**_November 17th_**: BTW, **I'd really like to know what you liked or disliked**. Length (if it's too much), Drama (maybe I overdid it), etc. It's helpful. Thanks a lot.

* * *

I watched Naruto Shippuden's chapter 236, it's very funny (or at least it was funny to me) BTW, I cannot affirm it, but maybe the front page of the chapter 541 of the manga inspired the funny parts. The point is that I laughed so much that I began writing Shino's fight after watching it. It kinda brightened my day.

It was also nice to get a nice review (not for BoaB) and to finish something that was a drabble, it kinda allowed me to write the scenes after the fight.

Please review!

P.S. I might explore things like interviewing ants in next chapter.

**Signed reviews**: (I sent you PM's)

Thanks a lot again to:

**rainbowdragongirl101, Mubashir, whitewhite, InnerFan, Brave Little Lion**

**P.S. **Once again, my apologies for those who** I sent late replies.**

**Reviews that I couldn't reply via PM**.

**Q**: Hi! Thank you very much for all the reviews! I hope that you soon reach this chapter! Have a nice day!

**Favorites/Alerts**

**InvaderXJadeXUchiha**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts and favorites! It means a lot!

**Mubashir**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts and favorites, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Gafoman**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**whitewhite**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**secretlovers**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!

**Brave Little Lion**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your alerts and favorites, I hope you liked this chapter!

**bookcrush**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!

**Mina Asukira**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!

**Seras16**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!

**CHAOSPRIMER**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding this to your author alerts! It means a lot!

**Nexess**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your alerts! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**Kruemelm0nster**: Hi! Thanks a lot for adding the story to your favorites! I hope you liked this!

**Regin**: Hi! Thanks for adding the story to your alerts! It means a lot!

.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello.

Happy New Year!

I've got a beta reader, she's **DarkStarlet**, just so you know. Thanks a lot! More notes at the bottom.

Words: Around 18,085

Total words unedited: 3,300 (Mea culpa)

I'm so sorry for the delay, but here it is.

Enjoy and review!

Note: Reloaded. (Apparently, it couldn't be seen or FFnet's strange)

Currently writing Chapter 22.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Another peck!"

Peck.

"Yay!"

Itsuki hopped onto Sayuri's shoulder and snuggled. "Can we go home now? I want cookies."

"I haven't baked cookies in ages so we'd have to buy everything," said Sayuri and she petted him with one hand while the other held a file. "Just give me a few more minutes to read."

"But, but, but this is boring!" Itsuki snuggled and then, he began reading the contents of the file. "Oh, Crazy Man!"

"Yes," said Sayuri, frowning. She bit her lip. "Hmm…maybe you're right." And she shook her head. "You're right, I can read this some other day." She pecked him fondly. "Let's go and buy the things for the cookies."

"Yay!"

* * *

"…and we got them," said Kiba, wiping away dust and grime from his forehead. "You should've seen the look on their faces when they realized that they were beaten."

"Yes, that's nice and all, but you should take a bath," said Haruno Sakura. Beside her, Yamanaka Ino nodded. "You're filthy and you don't smell like roses."

Akamaru whined. "A bath won't kill you," said Sakura.

"We should also shower," said Hinata and Shino nodded at her. "Kiba-kun and Akamaru aren't the only ones that are dirty."

"Nice of you to admit it," said Kiba. "After that, we should have hot chocolate or something warm because it's cold."

"Yes, it's cold."

"It's winter," said Ino, "But Itsuki-kun told us that it's colder in his world."

"Itsuki?" Shino raised his eyebrows and turned his full attention to Ino. "Did Sayuri summon him? Was she able to mold enough chakra?"

"No, he arrived on his own," replied Ino. "He missed Sayuri-senpai so much that he came back flying."

"When did he arrive?" asked Shino.

"Today," said Sakura, "Today, just like you."

"What a coincidence," said Shino, "Sayuri must be happy."

"A lot," said Ino. "But I'm sure that she'll be happier if you send her another bouquet of flowers."

Shino narrowed his eyes. "Another?"

Both Ino and Sakura exchanged glances.

"I never sent Sayuri flowers," said Shino, his eyebrow twitching. "When did that happen?"

"The day you left," said Ino. "That's why we thought that you were the one who sent it to her…"

"Neji, Tenten, Ino and I were there when she got it," said Sakura. "We were surprised by the gesture."

Ino nodded. "Especially because the card that came with the bouquet called her Sugar Pie."

Shino frowned. The kikaichu beneath his skin buzzed, annoyed.

* * *

"Sayuri-chan's cookies are the best!"

Itsuki was happily eating one of the chocolate cookies that Sayuri had baked.

"I'm glad you like them."

Peck.

"Yay!" Itsuki finished his cookie and pecked his summoner. He began humming and he hopped onto Sayuri's head when he realized that they were almost in front of the gates of the Aburame compound. "Are we going to visit Shino-chan?"

"No, he's away."

"Shibi-sama?"

"No."

"Yasu-chan?"

"No."

"Eeeek!" Itsuki poked Sayuri. "Are we going to visit the Pumpkin Boss?"

Sayuri shook her head. "We're going to visit Aburame Shou."

"Shou…Shou…" Itsuki tilted his head and after a moment, he jumped. "The guy who's a meanie?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because I want to ask him many things," said Sayuri, "So please behave."

"Okay." Hop. "I'll be nice."  
.

.

"More tea?"

"No, thank you."

Aburame Shou raised an eyebrow at her. When it was obvious that the mantis summoner wasn't going to talk, he spoke. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…" Ito Sayuri tilted her head at him. "I found out today that you were in Akira-sensei's team."

"Akira," repeated Shou. He drummed his fingers on the table. "Akira."

"Yes," said Sayuri, "Kido Akira."

"But you must've found out that I was your mother's teammate too," said Shou. When Sayuri nodded, he frowned. "Why would you prefer to talk about Akira?"

"Because…" Sayuri petted Itsuki and pecked him to give herself courage. "Because one of Beni Soubi's subordinates told me that she was his lover before he became my sensei."

Shou raised his eyebrows, only to lower them a second later. "That's a lie."

Sayuri frowned at his tone. "Why do you say that?"

"Because three or four months before he got his genin team, he was here, mourning someone's death," said Shou, "That someone was the love of his life so I think that Beni Soubi's subordinate lied to you or was misinformed."

"And who was that person?" asked Sayuri and she petted Itsuki to keep him from talking. "I'm talking about the love of his life." She raised his eyebrows when Shou turned his eyes to the ceiling, his posture tense. "Hmm…" She began thinking about who could make Aburame Shou so uncomfortable that he didn't want to tell her and then, she widened her eyes. "My mother?"

Shou grimaced. Finally, he nodded.

Sayuri leaned back on the chair, astonished. It was Itsuki who broke the silence. "Crazy Man loved Sayuri-chan's mom…" Hop. "Wow."

Shou sighed.

"I never thought that Akira-sensei…" Sayuri shook her head and she frowned. "Did my mother date him?"

"No, she never went out with him," said Shou. "Besides, he always knew that his love was unrequited." He frowned. "I've discussed this with Hokage-sama because I thought it was important, but you…" He glared her. "What are you planning to do?"

* * *

"All that sounded like a soap opera."

"I know," said Shou, grimacing. "But it's true."

"So my sensei was after my mom while his sister was after my dad," said Sayuri, dismayed, "And my dad kinda disliked my mom because she had a rivalry with Akira-sensei's sister…" She whistled. "And my sensei challenged my dad whenever he could…" She rubbed her temples. "I can see why no one wanted to tell me…"

Aburame Shou nodded at her.

"And what about you?" asked Sayuri, "Were you the voice of reason or something like that?"

Shou looked away. "I suppose you're right about that."

"That's good to know," said Sayuri and Itsuki pecked her. "For one moment, I thought that maybe you also bore a grudge against my dad."

Shou's eyebrow twitched.

"I mean, this sounded so much like a soap opera that I thought that maybe you had a crush on Akira-sensei's sister," said Sayuri.

"Usagi was…" Shou shrugged. "She wasn't my type."

"Hmm…" Itsuki began hopping on Sayuri's shoulder. "I bet you liked Sayuri-chan's mom."

Shou's eyebrow twitched again, but before he could even say something, Sayuri chastised Itsuki. "Apologize to Shou-san now."

"But why?"

"Because I'm sure that Shou-san wouldn't like someone like my mom," said Sayuri and she poked Itsuki. "My mom was a meanie."

"So?" said Itsuki. "Shino-chan's a meanie sometimes and yet, he's your human." Hop. "Same with the Pumpkin Boss and Shibi-sama." Hop. "Why wouldn't a meanie like another meanie?"

Sayuri poked him harshly and then, she smiled uneasily at Shou. "Please accept my apologies on behalf of my mantis."

"Your apologies aren't necessary," said Shou. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Now that you know all this, I'd like to know if your plans have changed."

"No," said Sayuri. "Like I told you, I want to investigate about Sepia country and Akira-sensei so that I can make Tsunade-sama a proposal."

Shou nodded.

"I know I can't fight them alone," said Sayuri, "I mustn't."

"I'm glad that you understand," said Shou, "I hope you're aware that you're useless to Konoha if you're dead."

Sayuri frowned.

"You can help by fighting, saving lives or healing your allies as long as you're alive," explained Shou. "Not to mention that you're the only mantis summoner that belongs to Konoha."

"I guess you're right," said Sayuri.

"I am right."

Sayuri nodded.

"By the way, I think you could use my skills," commented Shou. "I'll help you investigate if you do something for me."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"Your idea didn't work, Touya," Kaoru told her doppelganger. "At least, we were able to escape."

"I wonder why they chased us…" said the shape-shifter. "I thought that the people here liked Sayuri."

"Well, maybe she charged them too much for her services," said Kaoru.

"She seems nice and I heard that she likes healing," said Touya. "I wonder what happened, I did my research and gave them the right answers."

"Maybe she broke a couple of hearts," said Kaoru. "Did you know that Daichi sent her flowers?"

"Really?"

* * *

Food.  
Delicious, **edible**food.

It was a nice change.

"You're a good cook," commented Aburame Shou after he finished his meals. "I knew I would not regret to propose you to cook for me whenever I help you with your research."

"Thanks," said Sayuri, grinning. Beside her, Itsuki was busy eating.

"Now that we've eaten, I think we could start investigating about Sepia country," said Shou. "We can start with its history and geography."

"History?" said Sayuri. "I understand geography because it could give us clues of where Akira-sensei met that woman, but history…"

"I heard that you can be paranoid sometimes…" Shou raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not necessarily a bad characteristic." He pushed up his glasses. "For example, you feared that the shape-shifter would try to impersonate you."

"Yes, that's why I sent letters to my acquaintances, friends and people who hired me," said Sayuri.

"And you told me that some of them replied to you," said Shou.

Sayuri nodded. "They told me that my letters arrived in time because days or weeks later, a girl who looked just like me visited them and asked them for money, food, weapons or clothes."

"Asking for weapons was what caught my attention," said Shou. "Anyone can ask for money or food."

"I guess you're right," said Sayuri and she glanced the ceiling, in search of an answer. "Maybe you think that we should study Sepia country's history because I told you that I think that its queen is involved."

"That's correct," said Shou, "Forgive me if I don't give you a candy for giving me the right answer."

"You have a strange sense of humor," said Sayuri as she absently petted Itsuki.

"I try." Aburame Shou turned to glance a clock. "It's late."

Sayuri nodded.

"Are you still living in your parents' apartment?" asked Shou.

"Yes."

"I'd like to visit your house," said Shou.

Sayuri blinked. "Sure."

.

.

"Shino-chan!"

"Hello, Itsuki."

The mantis hopped onto Shino's shoulder and pulled down his hood. "Long time no see! Did you miss me?"

"Maybe."

"Yay!" Poke. "We'll have to catch up another day." Poke. "I arrived first so I get to spend time with Sayuri-chan first."

"I see." Shino glanced Sayuri and Aburame Shou. "My mother would like both of you to dine with us."

"We just had dinner," replied Sayuri. She blinked when a small bug left her hair and hopped onto her nose. "I knew you were there." She poked the kikaichu gently. "You've been very quiet since yesterday."

Buzz.

"Eek!" Itsuki went and poked the kikaichu. "My human!"

Buzz.

"Mine! My human!" Poke. "I saw her first!"

Sayuri groaned and caught Itsuki. "Behave."

"But-"

"Behave," repeated Sayuri and she pecked him. "I can't kiss it or cook for it, you know." Itsuki nodded and hopped onto her shoulder. "Shou-san, should we pay Aburame-sama a brief visit?"

"No," said Shou and he frowned at Shino. "I'll send one of my kikaichu to apologize for not being able to have dinner with her."

"Very well," said Shino and he glanced Sayuri. "I'd like to talk with you."

"Not today," said Sayuri, "Itsuki just arrived today and I've missed him a lot. Maybe tomorrow…"

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "We have to talk." A couple of kikaichu emerged from his cheek and buzzed. "I'd like to ask you something."

"I'm sorry, but -"

"You don't have to give him an explanation," interrupted Shou and he glared Shino. "We are busy."

Shino frowned, but when the glare intensified, he nodded. "I understand."

"Good."

* * *

"Shinobi?"

"There's no other explanation!"

"But why?"

"Who knows?"

"It can't be a coincidence."

"What will we do?"

"Our forests!"

Junichiro watched from the shadows. Beside him, Ken of Kiri waited for his orders while Maya glanced around every now and then. Finally, the fire user nodded at them and they scattered. Coolly, efficiently, each of them attached exploding tags to different buildings and when they were far enough, they activated them.

Junichiro yawned. "So easy."

The screams and cries for help were music to his ears.

* * *

"It's done," said a male voice after reading a message. "Four towns."

"Excellent," said Fukamizu Aki, smirking. "The first step of this plan is to deprive them of their resources," said Masaki.

"I would love to see Haneoka's face right now," commented Aki, "He must be desperate, confused."

"And we aren't done."

* * *

It felt strange to be there.

Aburame Shou wondered if Akemi had liked it. He wondered if she had loved it.

The apartment was tidy and cozy. It seemed like a good place to inhabit. He looked around the place, trying to find something worthy of note.

And he did.

Sort of.

Shou turned to the mantis summoner and frowned at her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Sayuri.

"I thought there would be more pictures of your parents," admitted Shou. "After all, those bouquets must've been expensive."

"Bouquets?" said Sayuri. "I haven't visited their graves since they died." She tilted her head. "Well…sometimes some people take flowers to my dad's grave, but if you say that there were flowers at my mom's…" She frowned. "When did you visit their graves? That could tell me more."

"I think it was around the time you left for the mission in Burgundy," muttered Shou.

Sayuri frowned and then, she bit the inside of her cheek. "Shou-san…" She sighed. "I…well…I was wondering…"

"What is it?"

"Do you think that Akira-sensei really died?"

Shou frowned.

"We didn't witness his death and none of Beni Soubi's allies died in the explosion that killed him," said Sayuri, "Neji told Tsunade-sama his suspicions, but they were just that, suspicions."

"It's troubling," said Shou. "I wish I knew more…I'll see what I can do…" He extended his hand and the kikaichu that had been staying with Sayuri emerged from the latter's hair. "I'll take him, he should spend time with an Aburame or he'll starve."

"Yay!" Itsuki hopped. "Go away, meanie!"

"Itsuki!"

Shou rolled his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Eleven o'clock," said Shou, "That should give you plenty of time to talk with the young heir."

* * *

"So you weren't the one who sent it to me?"

"No."

"Oh," said Sayuri quietly, disappointed. "I thought that you'd sent it to apologize for cancelling our date and siding with that...person."

"Sayuri, you know that I cancelled our date because Tsunade-sama assigned my team a mission…" Shino sighed impatiently. "And you have no reason to be jealous." He frowned when Sayuri sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not really," admitted Sayuri, "It's just that Sugar Pie sounded nice. It's a cute pet name."

"I see," said Shino and he took her hands, "I thought you'd be happier because Itsuki's back."

"I am."

"I'm glad," said Shino, "After all, you've been spoiling him, cooking for him, _pecking him_…"

Sayuri blinked. Then, she disentangled her hands from his. _'Forget it. If you want a kiss, you should be the one to start it.'  
_

Shino frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Sayuri and she folded her arms, "Nothing."

.

.

"Poor Shino-chan…" Poke. "Sayuri-chan doesn't want to kiss you…"

"Were you spying on us?"

"Your kikaichu told me," said Itsuki. "What did you do to Sayuri-chan?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"She's been very sensitive lately and she's jealous of Nadeshiko," said Shino.

"I knew there was something wrong with her," said Itsuki, "I almost had to beg her to bake cookies, you see."

"You usually ask her to do that," pointed out Shino.

"Yes, but when she doesn't see me for a long time, she tries to do her best to spoil me," replied Itsuki. He tilted his head and after a moment, he hopped. "Do you remember when we met?"

"Of course," said Shino. "You told me that you wanted me for lunch."

"I know!" said Itsuki, "But what matters here is that Sayuri-chan wasn't nice with your team. Back then, she was in a bad mood because of Crazy Man and she got even more annoyed when she saw that Hinata-chan was in her team."

"I remember."

"She wasn't very nice to me either because she saw that I took a liking to Hinata-chan, that's why she didn't peck me while we traveled," said Itsuki. "But then, when I got hurt, she kinda forgave me."

Shino raised an eyebrow at him. "I hope you're not suggesting me to get mortally wounded."

"Why not?" Itsuki hopped. "It worked for me!"

Shino frowned.

"Coward, coward, coward…" sang Itsuki. "Shino-chan's a coward!"

"Itsuki…" A menacing cloud of kikaichu restrained him. "I'm not a coward." The bugs buzzed. "Be quiet."

"Aww…"

* * *

"…and that's what the books say about Fukamizu Akihiko," said Aburame Shou. "Save for his death, his life was very normal."

"Yes, I couldn't find anything strange about him."

"His son is supposed to rule the country in nine or ten years," said Shou.

"Unless he dies," replied Sayuri.

"Fukamizu Aki is married, but she doesn't have children," said Shou, "I think she won't try to kill her nephew until she has a baby in her arms."

Sayuri nodded. "And I bet that she's a doting aunt."

"I suppose."

They heard a door opening and Shou got to his feet.

"Father?"

A dark-haired teenager wearing the typical Aburame attire entered the room and he raised his eyebrows when he saw Sayuri. "Aren't you-"

"Kohaku, your manners," snapped Shou.

"I'm sorry," said the newcomer and he bowed. "My name's Aburame Kohaku."

"I'm Ito Sayuri."

"Yes, I know," said Kohaku, "You're kind of famous in my clan."

Sayuri winced when Shou smacked his son.

"Please forgive him."

"S-Sure," said Sayuri, sweatdropping.

"My son was away on a mission," said Shou. "That's why you didn't see him yesterday."

"Father, uncle Yasunori told me that he'd like to talk with you," piped up Kohaku.

"I'll see him after we eat," said Shou.

"Can we eat with them?" asked Kohaku, frowning.

"We have a guest," said Shou.

"So we're going to order food…"

"No, I'm going to cook for you," intervened Sayuri. "Shou-san, would you mind if we take a recess?"

Shou tilted his head.

.

.

"I know what you're thinking, Sayuri-san," said Aburame Yasunori, "But we didn't exchange babies, Kaede is older than Kohaku. Besides, Kohaku is like a younger clone of Shou…"

Sayuri blushed. Beside her, Kohaku nodded. "Most people think that I should've been my uncle's son, don't worry for thinking that." His lips curved slightly when he saw Itsuki chatting with a small boy. "Oh, Kouji-kun is having fun." His smile became a smirk when he saw that his cousin, a stern teenager, joined the conversation. "Even Kaede seems interested."

"By the way, you're a good cook," commented Yasunori. "Though I feel bad for not helping you more."

"No, it's okay," said Sayuri, grinning, "And I'm glad you liked what I prepared."

"Maybe we should adopt you," said Kohaku, "You have no idea of what it means to me to eat edible homemade food in this house." He glanced Shou. "Father, I'll gladly help you investigate if it means that I'll eat good food."

"…"

"Maybe we should've invited Shino-san and his family," mused Kohaku.

"Shibi-sama's away," replied Shou and he frowned. "But you're right, especially since I rejected Aburame-sama's invitation for dinner last night."

"Why did you do that?"

"I was busy," said Shou, "And I think that the invitation was only meant for…" He frowned. "…for Shino-kun's girlfriend."

Sayuri raised her eyebrows, but remained silent.

"Sayuri-san, is it true that you like sweets?" asked Kohaku.

"Yes, I love them."

"We went to Sugar country and we brought some souvenirs," said Kohaku, "I'd like to give you something to thank you for the food."

"It's not necessary."

"I insist."

Shou cleared his throat. "What about your mission?"

"It was a success," said Yasunori. "But we thought that there was nothing wrong with bringing a couple of things."

"We…" murmured Shou and he glared his son. "I pity Kaede."

"See?" Kohaku told Sayuri. "That's why everyone says that Kaede should be his son. My cousin is serious, calm and silent."

"Don't worry," said Sayuri, "Something similar used to happen to me, many people used to comment that I was very different from my mother." She smiled sadly. "She was very talented with genjutsu while I...while I barely passed my genjutsu test. There was an occasion when it even seemed like she wanted to exchange me for another girl that was like her."

"Ah, but I'm sure that that girl wouldn't have been able to catch Shino-san's eye," replied Kohaku.

"I'm not sure about that," said Sayuri, frowning. "Shino knows her and I think he enjoys having her attention."

"Are you talking about Yamanaka Nadeshiko?" asked Yasunori.

"Yes."

"Shino-kun wouldn't change you for her," said Yasunori, "You have nothing to fear, Sayuri-san."

* * *

"Your girlfriend! Four o'clock!"

Shino glared Kiba for his indiscreet comment, he did not like the curiosity expressed on the villagers' faces. He simply didn't enjoy that kind of attention. After a grueling training session, he felt like he was entitled to a calm, peaceful, uneventful afternoon. A couple of kikaichu emerged from his face and buzzed, but he ignored them. He was not going to stalk Sayuri.

"She's with Tenten," Kiba told him suddenly, his nose sniffing the air. "Just Tenten."

Shino nodded.

"So, did she tell you who sent her flowers?" asked Kiba.

"She doesn't know," replied Shino, "She also thought that I was behind that gesture."

"I heard they weren't purchased at Ino-san's flower shop," commented Hinata.

"How strange," said Kiba. "That's the first flower shop you think of when you want to send or buy flowers."

* * *

There was a book on her table.

He raised an eyebrow when he read the title.

A History book?

"Sayuri?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you reading this book?"

"Shou-san thought it could be useful."

"I see."

"Why are you so surprised?" asked Sayuri. "It's not like I dislike reading."

"I just thought you'd prefer other kind of material," said Shino. "Where's Itsuki?"

"He stayed with Kouji-kun, one of Yasunori-san's sons."

"Did you meet him yesterday?"

"Today," said Sayuri after she sat on the couch. "Kouji-kun likes mantises and Itsuki was happy to talk with him about his world. By the way, I also met Kaede-kun and Kohaku-kun."

"So they returned from their mission," said Shino.

"Yes," said Sayuri, "Kohaku-kun told me they went to Sugar country." She placed her head on Shino's shoulder and she grinned when he put an arm around her waist. "Our first mission was there…"

"I remember," said Shino and he poked her. "You stole my opponent."

Sayuri rolled her eyes. "You got a better one later." Poke. "I know that even though you got hurt, you had fun defeating that wasp-user."

"Aya."

"Yes, the one that used that poisonous chakra," said Sayuri. "I'd never seen something like that before and I've been to many places." She tilted her head. "By the way, I heard Shibi-sama's away. Won't Aburame-sama feel lonely if you stay with me?

"Are you being considerate with her?" wondered Shino, pleased.

"Maybe," admitted Sayuri, "But…well…I think it's better for me if you don't spend the night here."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"If you stay, I'll probably sleep in," said Sayuri, "That would be nice, but I've got things to do like training with Tenten and Itsuki…"

"Tell me something," said Shino, "Are you trying to be cold because you feel wronged?"

Blink. "What?" Blink. "I don't understand."

"You used to be more affectionate," said Shino. "Are you still mad at me for asking you to be reasonable?"

"Not really," admitted Sayuri. "I'm not mad at you for defending Nadeshiko." She shrugged. _'Just worried, but that's not the same as mad.'_

"But lately you've been slightly indifferent," replied Shino, frowning.

"Indifferent," repeated Sayuri dryly. _'If you want a peck, then kiss me. Because I'm not goi-'_

"Yes, indifferent," said Shino, interrupting her thoughts. "You used to be more demonstrative, more caring…"

Sayuri tilted her head. _'You miss me?'_ Her lips twitched in amusement. "I think you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not," said Shino. "Itsuki even told me that he almost had to beg you for cookies."

"Shino, he always does that," replied Sayuri after rolling her eyes. "Itsuki always asks for cookies, you know he loves them."

"He told me he had to beg," said Shino, "He told me that he expected you to spoil him more after not seeing him for a long time."

"I didn't know he felt that way…" Sayuri shrugged. "I'll try to spoil him more."

Shino nodded.

"Thanks for telling me," said Sayuri.

Shino raised an eyebrow at her.

Sayuri grinned innocently at him. "What is it?"

Shino frowned and his kikaichu buzzed. _'I know…she hasn't mentioned anything about me…'_ Buzz. _'…or us…'_

Sayuri waved a hand in front of his face. "What is it, Shino?"

The Aburame deepened his frown. "Nothing."

* * *

"…so thanks a lot, Shino-chan!"

Aburame Shino nodded absently as he commanded his kikaichu to adopt different shapes.

"Sayuri-chan's been baking more cookies!"

In the background, Inuzuka Kiba sparred with Hyuuga Hinata.

"Could you also convince her to train a bit less?" asked Itsuki. "She's been waking up too early to train!" Hop. "And then, she goes to Kohaku-chan's place to read!" Hop. "Sayuri-chan is sooooo weird!"

The kikaichu buzzed.

"She says she reads about history and geography," said Itsuki and he poked a couple of kikaichu that approached him. "But why can't she do that with me?"

Buzz.

"Shino-chan, they insulted me!"

Buzz.

"Meanies!"

The Aburame called back his bugs and they obeyed reluctantly, leaving Itsuki speaking alone. "Itsuki…"

"Yes, Shino-chan?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I was bored…" Poke. "I know! We can play! Try to use your kikaichu to catch me! I promise I won't kill them!" Shino raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

"Yay!"

* * *

"How's your chakra system?"

Sayuri raised her eyebrows.

Aburame Shou frowned at her. "I haven't seen you mold chakra."

"Oh, that," said Sayuri, "I'm better, but I think it'll take me a few more days to fight with wind chakra like I used to."

"Why?"

"Because right now I can't make it soft or sharp at my will like I used to."

"I see."

"But I can heal again," said Sayuri and she held up her hand. Her fingertips glowed.

"Tenten, Neji and Lee-san are the only ones that know," said Sayuri, "Well, now you know too."

Shou nodded.

"It's going to be a surprise," said Sayuri, "Please, don't tell anyone."

* * *

"Ino-chan has good taste," said Itsuki. "I bet Sayuri-chan will like the flowers." Hop. "They're sooo pretty…"

Shino nodded.

"Maybe she'll like them so much that she'll peck you," commented Itsuki.

"Maybe…"

Shino knocked the door.

" 'Coming!"

Seconds later, Sayuri greeted them. She widened her eyes in surprise when she saw the flower arrangement. "For me?"

"Of course."

"It's so beautiful," said Sayuri and she took the arrangement. "Roses, gerberas, huckleberry and…" She frowned. "Carnations?"

"Ino was the one that chose the flowers," said Shino, "I didn't ask her to include carnations."

Sayuri tilted her head and then, she poked the red carnations. "Hmm…" She studied the arrangement and after what seemed an eternity, she sighed. "Well, I can't deny that they look good." She gave Shino a nod. "Come in."

Shino followed her and he immediately realized that the kunoichi had company.

"Shino-san," greeted Aburame Kohaku. Beside him, Kaede nodded at him.

"Kohaku, Kaede," said Shino and he nodded at them.

"Kaede-kun and Kohaku-kun came to help me," commented Sayuri.

"We volunteered to open some scrolls," said Kohaku. "By the way, Sayuri-san has interesting stuff."

Kaede nodded. "Like weapons."

"There's a cool mace," commented Kohaku.

"I think the staff that she showed us is more impressive," said Kaede. "If it suited my style, I would've accepted it."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"Sayuri-san told us that we could have the mace and the staff," said Kohaku, "But we had to turn down her offer because we wouldn't be able to fight efficiently with those weapons."

Kaede nodded.

"Besides, I owe her enough already for cooking for my family these last days," said Kohaku.

"That was the deal I made with your father, you have nothing to thank me," replied Sayuri.

Kaede snorted. "If you'd ever tasted something cooked by Kohaku, you'd understand."

"Kouji-chan told me that Kohaku-chan burns water," piped up Itsuki. "Poor Kohaku-chan…"

"I see," said Sayuri.

"I was wondering…" commented Kaede, "Should we leave?"

"No," said Sayuri, "I'm sure Shino's not bothered by your presence."

But the cousins glanced Shino questioningly.

"I don't mind," said the jounin.

"See?" Sayuri patted Shino absently. "He doesn't mind." She pulled his hand to make him sit on the couch. "Before you arrived, we were talking about Shou-san."

"Sayuri…" said Shino warningly.

"We weren't criticizing him," replied Sayuri. "I was asking Kohaku-kun if he knows why his father never calls me by my name."

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"My father never calls her Sayuri or Sayuri-san," explained Kohaku. "And there's no way he'll ever call her Sayuri-chan." Beside him, Kaede nodded at once. "And when she's not present, he refers to her as Ito Sayuri or the mantis summoner."

"Maybe he can't decide," said Itsuki.

"Perhaps you're right," said Sayuri, "I wonder if that's because he was my mother's teammate."

"Your mother's teammate?" Shino tilted his head when Sayuri nodded at him.

That explained a few things.

"And you wouldn't believe the love triangles that his team and my dad's team had between them," said Sayuri and she frowned. "Hmm…I don't even know if they're love triangles…maybe their relationships make another polygon."

"Yes, it's kinda crazy," said Itsuki. "Crazy Man was after Sayuri-chan's mom while his sister Usagi was after her dad."

Shino raised his eyebrows.

"Poor Shou-san, he used to be the voice of reason," said Sayuri. "I don't even want to imagine what he had to suffer; I heard Akira-sensei was very...intense."

Shino nodded. He could imagine very well what Aburame Shou had to go through.

"My father's always been strong," commented Kohaku. "I'm sure he had no problem controlling him."

After hearing that, Shino clutched his shoulder and grimaced. He dropped his hand and wondered if his future advisor had been a better opponent for Sayuri's sensei. Suddenly, he raised his eyebrows so much that they almost disappeared below his hair.

The reason was obvious, Sayuri had kissed his shoulder. "Don't compare yourself with Shou-san," she told him. "I'm sure Akira-sensei never attacked him like he did with you." She curled her arm around his shoulders and smiled at him. "And you survived."

"I survived because you risked your life for me," replied Shino as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Midori also risked her life for you!" said Itsuki.

"I will never forget that," promised Shino.

"I think you should send her gifts," said Itsuki, "My sister deserves the best!"

"Itsuki can summon Midoriko-san to deliver your presents," commented Sayuri.

"He can do that?" asked Kaede.

"Of course!" said Itsuki.

"Itsuki…"

"Well, I have limitations," said Itsuki. "I can only summon mantises that are smaller than me."

"But you can and that's an interesting skill." Kaede nodded. "You're fascinating."

"Yay!" Itsuki hopped onto his head. "I like you!" Hop. "Shino-chan should be more like you!"

To Aburame Kaede's embarrassment, the mantis went as far as to start singing and dancing on his head.

_I'm a little mantis _

_But in me you'll find a brother _

_Mantis, mantis, mantis _

_I'm a mantis like no other _

"Sing with me, Kaede-chan!"

"And I used to think that you needed to polish your social skills," commented Kohaku, grinning wickedly. "Uncle Yasunori will be pleased."

"K-Kohaku!"

Meanwhile, Sayuri hummed the song that Itsuki was singing. Shino poked her twice and she turned to him with a smile.

"What is it?"

"You're back."

Blink. "What do you mean?"

"You're happy again," said Shino. He poked her. "I'm glad."

"Hey, sing with me!"

_Mantis, mantis, mantis _

_I'm a mantis like no other_

* * *

"You're leaving?"

"Isn't that great?" Sayuri stretched. "Yasunori-san asked Tsunade-sama to include me in his mission."

Shino frowned. "But you can't use wind ninjutsu yet."

"It's a C-rank mission, we'll have to stop some people who are stealing cattle so I won't need that," said Sayuri, "Kaede-kun and Kohaku-kun are going too."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't remember the name of the town, but it's somewhere in Taupe country," said Sayuri.

"So you'll be back in four or five days," said Kiba. "I had a mission in that place with Team Asuma a long time ago. It has nice weather."

"I see," said Shino. "Itsuki's going, right?"

"Yes," said Sayuri, "But it's not like I need him to take care of me." Poke. "I'm not useless."

"I know you're not," said Shino. "Just be careful and follow Yasunori-san's orders."

"And don't speak with strangers," added Kiba jokingly. "Talking about strangers, did you find out who sent you the bouquet?"

"No," said Sayuri, "I forgot to investigate." She shrugged. "Maybe it's some old patient that doesn't know that I'm spoken for." She poked Shino. "See? We should do more stuff together to keep away secret admirers and bimbos away."

"Bimbos?" repeated Hinata.

"I think she means his fangirls," Kiba told her.

"No, she means Nadeshiko," said Shino, frowning. "For the umpteenth time, you have no reason to be jealous."

"I don't trust Nadeshiko," said Sayuri, "So I expect you to be smart and avoid enjoying her attentions."

Shino rolled his eyes, but he nodded.

* * *

"…and that's what's been going on," said a plump, bald man. "We attacked them once, but they counterattacked with jutsu."

Another villager nodded at once. "That was when we decided to hire shinobi."

"Tsunade-sama also mentioned that they only strike at night," commented Yasunori.

"That's right," said Nishimura, the mayor of the town. He suddenly frowned. "But there are only four of you and you can't patrol all the ranches."

"That won't be a problem," said Yasunori, "We're ninja."

.

.

"Kohaku-kun, you don't have to stay with me," said Sayuri, "I've got Midoriko-san with me."

"I can protect Sayuri-san without your help," said the mantis.

"I know," replied the younger boy. "And it's not that I don't trust you to do that, but…"

"But?" encouraged Midoriko. She went to sit on the Aburame's shoulder and poked him. "Is something wrong?"

Sayuri raised her eyebrows when she saw that the mantis nodded every now and then. It took her a moment to remember that Midoriko could communicate with Kohaku via kikaichu. She coughed to get their attention and frowned at them pointedly. "Midoriko-san?"

The mantis hopped and poked Kohaku. Kohaku poked her back.

Finally, they nodded at Sayuri.

"It's not that we think that you're weak, Sayuri-san," said Kohaku, "But Shino-san would get mad at us if he learns that we left you on your own."

Sayuri sighed. "I know what you mean."

"And to be honest, he can be scary," said Kohaku, "Not as much as my father, but…"

"I understand," said Sayuri, "But I-"

"The bandits," interrupted Kohaku, "My kikaichu found them trespassing one of the ranches to the east."

"That's great," said Midoriko.

"My kikaichu will tell the others," said Kohaku.

Midoriko raised her forelegs. "Let's go!"

.

.

"What do we have here?"

Kohaku and Sayuri waved at a couple of men.

The thugs glared them and one of them whistled. More bandits emerged from the trees and some of them took out daggers, others kunai and one of them brandished a kusarigama.

"They sent kids?" said one of the thieves.

Most of them scoffed, but two of them tensed when they noticed Kohaku's forehead protector.

The thug with the kusarigama snarled. "Those villagers are mocking us!"

"Yabe, they are-"

"Attack them!"

The thugs launched at them, save for two of them.

"Kohaku-kun, I want the one with the kusarigama!"

"Roger!"

Yabe, the leader of the bandits, spun the chain of the kusarigama and then, he threw it. Unfortunately for him, Sayuri dodged easily and counterattacked with kunai. The mantis summoner realized with disappointment that the bandit wasn't half as good with the kusarigama as Hayato of Suna.

Meanwhile, most of the thugs were covered in bugs and some of them screamed in disgust and horror. Midoriko contributed by sneaking and poisoning the rest with senbon.

Moments later, the leader was defeated with a volley of senbon.

"Well, that was boring," said Sayuri and she grinned at Kohaku. "I guess we'll be going back tomorrow." She stretched. "It was nice to get some action after having spent so much time in bed."

"Poor Sayuri-san," said Midoriko and she went to sit on her summoner's shoulder. "I bet you were bored."

"A lot."

Kohaku shrugged. "At least you're-" He raised his eyebrows and then, he turned to Sayuri. "The kikaichu that stayed at the barn came back and they told me that there are a couple of shinobi there. Maybe they took another path."

"Really?" said Sayuri, "Does Yasunori-san know?"

"I don't think so," said Kohaku, "He's supposed to watch another area." A small cloud of bugs emerged from his sleeves and scattered into three. "But he'll know soon. So will Kaede and Itsuki."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Midoriko.

Kohaku glanced Sayuri questioningly and the latter nodded at him.

"Let's go."

The Konoha shinobi ran, making their way to the barn where the last bandits were spotted. They soon reached the entry of the barn and they weren't surprised in the least when they found it open. Kohaku nodded at Sayuri and he took a step forward.

A kunai flew at the young Aburame. Seconds later, a mountain of bugs stood in Kohaku's place. The kikaichu scattered and they buzzed angrily, looking for their enemy.

"Bugs?" a male voice murmured.

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. "That is…"

"Oh, no," said the same voice, "Not you…"

Kohaku glanced Sayuri questioningly.

Sayuri narrowed her eyes. "We will need reinforcements," she told him quietly. "By the way, we might have to fight a genjutsu user."

The Aburame nodded and he immediately dispatched a new cloud of kikaichu. "Are they…?"

Sayuri nodded. She automatically stepped back when a figure emerged from the barn.

Light green eyes.

Dark red hair tied into a thin ponytail.

"I knew it," muttered Sayuri, "It's Kozo, one of Beni Soubi's minions."

"So he's dangerous…"

"And merciless," said Sayuri.

"I'm glad you're aware of that," said Kozo, "But seriously, why can't you just die? I thought Junichiro had disposed of you."

Sayuri snorted. "You wish…"

"Sayuri-san, our other opponent is moving," whispered Kohaku. "And it's a woman…"

_'Kanae?'_ wondered Sayuri. Kiba had mentioned that Kozo and Kanae seemed to get along and that they also worked fine together. Besides, she doubted that Beni Soubi would like to waste her time stealing cattle.

Before she could give it more thought, she had to jump away because Kozo launched at her.

The Konoha shinobi's enemy spun quickly and threw an exploding tag at Kohaku to keep him from helping Sayuri.

"Locate the kunoichi and fight her if you have to, but avoid engaging her in close combat," cried Sayuri as she slid backwards to avoid a punch that Kozo threw at her, "I'm sure she's a genjutsu user and maybe she has affinity with water."

Kozo smirked. "So you remember Kanae…" He tried to punch her, but his blows didn't connect. Then, he tried to kick her, but the mantis summoner counterattacked with a low spinning sweep kick that almost got him and she took advantage of that moment to punch him.

"I got her before she could escape, remember?"

"You got lucky that time, that won't happen again!"

"Are you kidding me? I was born unlucky!"

In the meantime, Kohaku kept trying to find Kanae. More than once, his kikaichu told him that their opponent kept sneaking away, successfully avoiding them so he kept changing his location as a precaution. As bait, Midoriko stood on the shoulder of one of his bug clones. The Aburame frowned when a black bug arrived and told him that the kunoichi couldn't be successfully tagged, that she had something covering all her body.

_'A special suit?'_

Buzz.

_'No? Then, what-'_

Kohaku jumped away when he felt that the ground where he stood became quicksand and his opponent took advantage of that to attack him with several stone spikes. However, his kikaichu were ready and they protected him, flying around him at high speed to keep their host safe.

It was then when Sayuri managed to hold Kozo off by kicking him away. "Kohaku-kun, get Yasunori-san!" she cried. "I might've been wrong about the identity of the kunoichi!" She slid backwards when Kozo launched at her and tried to hit her. She evaded his punch, but his kick struck her.

Sayuri frowned. The shinobi had increased his speed and he was trying very hard to avoid adopting a pattern.

"You know, I never thought that I'd hold back with you," said Kozo conversationally, "But I thought that it'd be only fair for a wimp like you…"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Of course you are," taunted Kozo, "You can't mold chakra, can you? That's why you haven't killed me."

Sayuri blinked.

"I knew it," said Kozo. He jumped backwards and slammed his hands on the ground. A wave of earth rose and Kozo rode it, intending to attack Sayuri with it.

Meanwhile, the dome that circled Kohaku broke apart after several exploding tags hit it, but the shinobi was gone. However, it became obvious that he was close because several clouds of bugs initiated an attack on Kozo.

"Kohaku-kun, wherever you are, go for backup!"

Suddenly, Kozo twitched and he stopped attacking Sayuri. He clutched his side and took out a senbon. His eyebrows rose when he saw a small insect flying towards Sayuri.

It was not a kikaichu.

It was a mantis.

"You…" Kozo's face darkened. "I see…" He whistled. "We're leaving, Kanae! Forget that kid, I was poisoned!"

"You're not going anywhere," hissed Sayuri and she launched at him. However, Kozo foresaw that and the mud rose to form a dome that protected him from her physical attacks.

"What's wrong?" asked Kozo from the interior of the dome. "Oh, right…" He laughed mockingly. "You can't use wind chakra…"

* * *

Not too far from them, Kohaku dodged a volley of kunai and then, he unleashed a torrent of kikaichu. To his surprise, a pillar emerged.

And then, another.

And another.

"You're not going to escape," said Kohaku and he threw kunai in the direction of the pillars. His kikaichu followed the weapons and they fell over a figure. However, they retreated when they realized that it was an Earth clone.

And then, mud began raining.

Kohaku frowned as he watched the kikaichu get hit by the heavy drops. The young Aburame stepped back warily, his face expressing discontent about the lack of vegetation to hide. He was about to retreat when mounds of earth surged and encased his feet. His kikaichu buzzed angrily when two small pillars emerged, one of them piercing his right arm and the other encasing his left one.

* * *

"…so that's why she called Nadeshiko a bimbo," said Kiba and he nodded after finishing his hot chocolate. "Are you sure she's the one that's being unreasonable?"

Shino raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Surely you're not trying to say that I-"

"Yep," interrupted Kiba and he nudged Hinata. "He's not brilliant when it comes to this kind of things, huh?"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Come on, you know I'm right," said Kiba, "Nadeshiko is very nice with him. She even seems to like him more than Neji."

"That could be because he brings her sad memories," said Shino.

"Pleeeeeeease…" Kiba smirked. "And I used to think that you were using Nadeshiko to make Sayuri jealous…"

"That's absurd," said Shino, "I've only been trying to convince Sayuri to make up with Nadeshiko."

"Bad idea," said Kiba. "You'll have to convince Nadeshiko to put some effort too."

"She went to visit Sayuri at the hospital and she tried to get along with her after I fought her," said Shino. He raised an eyebrow when Hinata frowned at his comment. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was thinking about Sayuri-san's version," said Hinata, "She told Tenten-san things that you didn't mention."

"Oh, really?" said Kiba. "Let's hear that."

"Well, Sayuri-san said that Nadeshiko-san conveniently forgot that she couldn't heal you," said Hinata. "Sayuri-san didn't believe her because Nadeshiko-san prides herself in being able to remember details."

Shino frowned.

"And she also told Tenten-san that Nadeshiko-san was being too nice and flirty," said Hinata, "She said that Nadeshiko-san gave you the pout she uses to seduce."

"I'd love to see that," commented Kiba after he whistled.

"What else?" asked Shino.

"Well…" Hinata tilted her head. "It seems that Sayuri-san wasn't happy when you took her to see Nadeshiko and you made her feel worse when you challenged her because you made her feel useless and weak." She winced. "You left her alone and made her feel like an intruder, you see."

"I didn't-"

"Ah, so you're an insensitive jerk!" said Kiba jokingly, "And people say that I know nothing about tact! I would've never done that!"

"Kiba…"

"Why did you take her to see Nadeshiko, anyway?" asked the Inuzuka. "It was date, wasn't it? You should've taken her to the movies or to a candy store." He shook his head. "Why did you take her to see someone that's only been a headache?"

"Because-"

"I mean, what kind of idiot does that? Ne, Akamaru?"

"Kiba-"

"You could've taken her home, kissed her or do whatever you do when you're alone." Wink. Wink.

"Kiba-kun!"

"But I've heard from Itsuki that you rarely kiss her and that the most you do is hug or hold hands."

"Ki-"

"If you keep behaving like that, Sayuri will get tired and she'll dump you." Kiba nodded. "Just listen to my advice and…" He stopped in midsentence when he realized that his friend was giving him a very dark glare. "Fine…no advice then…"

"Your concern is appreciated, Kiba," said Shino, "But you should find a better way to express it." He turned to Hinata, "I didn't think that Sayuri felt that way, I thought I'd made clear that the reason behind my request for a match was that I wanted her to stop worrying about my safety. I suppose I miscalculated." He frowned. "Since she came back, she's been too sensitive...too mercurial...maybe I should talk with her..."

* * *

Kohaku couldn't believe it.

Save for his head, his whole body was in a tight box of earth, spiked with nails on all sides so he kept as still as he could to avoid being pierced. He didn't want to use more kikaichu, lest he regret it later, he'd lost more than enough. His heartbeats increased when he felt mud wrapping around his head and he feared the worst. If his head was encased with nails…

The Aburame barely kept himself from shuddering at the image.

"Relax, kid," said a female voice. "I won't kill you with that."

A figure jumped into their battle area and she waved at him.

Kohaku frowned. The kunoichi seemed different from before.

She was taller, slightly curvier and she also moved with more grace.

"So you noticed…" she said." I used an armor of earth and other things to change my appearance. I'm not Kanae, but I played along." She walked lazily towards him. "You're not bad for a genin…"

"I'm a chunin," replied Kohaku angrily.

"Ah…" The masked kunoichi nodded as she kept walking. "I'd like to know your name and your parents' names, that will tell me if I'll get in trouble for kidnapping you." She chuckled darkly when he didn't reply. "In case you don't know, I'm Beni Soubi, the one that defeated the heir of your clan." She kept walking and then, she tilted her head. She remained silent for what seemed an eternity and even though she wore a mask, Kohaku could feel her piercing glance assessing him. "Your name…"

Beni Soubi approached him again when he didn't respond. "Your name?" She raised her hand and was about to place it on his head when senbon whizzed past her ear.

"Don't touch him!"

Kozo's boss slid backwards and took out a kunai. Behind her mask, her eyes narrowed after she noticed that an unconscious Kozo was tied by strings from head to toes. "Ninjutsu," she muttered. "So you're not out of commission, you sneaky thing…"

"Look who's talking, Kozo called you Kanae to confuse me," replied Sayuri. "And he even ordered you to leave…"

"Of course," said Beni Soubi, "Unlike you, he's smart…" She twirled the kunai. "And if you want to show me that you can use that brain of yours, you'll release him."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because if you don't, your friend will pay the consequences," said Beni Soubi, "Why don't you ask him what I mean?"

"Kohaku-kun?"

The young Aburame closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm trapped in some kind of iron maiden, if I move…"

"If he moves, he gets pierced," said Beni Soubi, "And we don't want that, do we?" She smirked. "You've already lost two Hyuuga; I don't think you'd like to lose an Aburame." She caressed Kohaku's cheek. "And he's so young…"

"I can say the same about Kozo," said Sayuri, "I can give him back in pieces." To make her point, her strings glowed and cuts appeared on Kozo's face and arms.

"Silly girl…" said Beni Soubi and she cut Kohaku's cheek with her kunai. "Kozo's my subordinate, not my friend." She shrugged. "Besides, he's smart and he's good at taijutsu, but that's all he's got to offer."

Sayuri frowned.

"I'd hate to lose an asset, but…" Beni Soubi cut Kohaku's cheek again. "Kozo knows and understands, he'd do the same."

Sayuri glared her.

"I wonder if I can say the same about this boy," said Beni Soubi, "I'm sure Shino knows his family." She tilted her head. "By the way, how's your boyfriend?"

"Shut up!"

"Temper," said Beni Soubi and she cut Kohaku's forehead. "It's not like I'm glad to see you."

"The feeling is mutual," said Sayuri and she shook her head. "Why are you here? Did you need a couple of cows or what? I thought you only worked for Sepia country."

"Sepia country? I've worked there, but never for that country." Beni Soubi snorted. "Right now I'm working for Burgundy." She poked Kohaku's bleeding cheek. "I met people there who pay amazingly well and to be honest, I love Burgundy's architecture."

And then, she flung the kunai to the left.

It hit something.

"Midoriko-san!"

The mantis whimpered before it landed safely on the ground. "I'm fine…it only grazed my foreleg…" Midoriko licked her injured limb. "Sayuri-san, I-" She whimpered when she found herself sinking in quicksand. "Eeek!"

Beni Soubi's fingers were performing seals. "Now I have another hostage!"

But Sayuri flashed hand seals and seconds later, the mantis disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sayuri-san," called Kohaku, "Please, release that man."

"Kohaku-kun?"

"Trust me," urged the Aburame. "Do everything she says."

.

.

"My uncle and my cousin are in trouble," said Kohaku after a couple of kikaichu confirmed him that no one was eavesdropping. "Kaede needs your help, the kikaichu that arrived will take you with him."

"But I can't leave you alone," said Sayuri, "That woman hasn't released her jutsu."

"You can use wind jutsu, can you?"

"Yes, but if it's too sharp, I could-"

"Just do it," interrupted Kohaku and he glared her, "Free me quickly or leave."

"But if she comes back-"

"Kaede's hurt! Just go!" said Kohaku, "My uncle will be able to track me!"

.

.

"Yasunori-san!"

The Aburame let out a sigh of relief when he saw her and the reason was obvious, most of Kaede's jacket was covered in blood.

"Kaede's hurt," Yasunori told her unnecessarily. He removed his son from his shoulder at once and placed him on the ground.

The kunoichi didn't waste time and she began healing him with her strings. "He'll be fine," she told him. "I promise you he'll be alright."

"He's unconscious," muttered Yasunori, "And he's so pale, so pale…"

"He'll be fine, he'll be fine," said Sayuri, "Have you seen Itsuki?"

"I sent him with Kohaku," said Yasunori. He ruffled his son's hair. "How's Kaede?"

"Don't worry," said Sayuri, "He'll be fine."

* * *

"…and that's why we delayed in coming back," said Yasunori, "The shinobi that attacked us didn't return to the town and once Kaede could travel, we began the journey back home."

Tsunade nodded.

"We left some bandits alive and they were interrogated," commented Yasunori, "They told us that someone from Burgundy hired them."

"Beni Soubi said the same," said Sayuri. "But she could've lied to the bandits."

Tsunade raised a skeptic eyebrow at her. "Conspiracies again?"

"That woman is very astute," said Sayuri, frowning, "Maybe she didn't want to bring attention to Sepia country…" She tilted her head. "Besides, I think it's suspicious to hire so many people to steal cattle…"

"It does seem exaggerated," agreed Yasunori, "Four high level shinobi seems excessive."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Tsunade, "What else?"

Yasunori handed her some papers. "My son sketched our opponents."

"Excellent," said Tsunade. "Kaede always tries to be useful, that's a good trait."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," said Yasunori, "He'll be pleased to hear that."

"If that's all, you're dismissed."

* * *

"Sayuri!"

The mantis summoner turned around to see Team Kurenai waving at her.

"What took you so long to come back?" asked Kiba, "Shino was getting anxious, he was sulking all over the place."

"Kiba!"

Sayuri nodded. "I didn't mean to make him worry." She shrugged. "But the truth is that my team ran into trouble, that's why I hadn't returned."

"Really?" said Kiba, "I thought you'd stopped somewhere to buy candies."

Blink.

"By the way, you owe me," said Kiba, "No, you owe Hinata and me."

"Ara?"

"We talked with Shino," said Kiba, unaware that Shino's eyebrow began twitching. "We explained him why you don't want Nadeshiko close to him." The Inuzuka chuckled. "Really, I don't know why you put up with him."

"Kiba…" called Shino warningly.

Hinata frowned. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…"

"But it's true," said Kiba, "We had to explain him why you considered him a jerk. I mean, who would want to take his girlfriend-"

"Kiba-kun!"

"Fine, fine," said Kiba, "I'll let Shino apologize on his own."

"That's not what I mean," muttered Hinata.

"Thanks," said Sayuri and she gave Shino a grin. "We'll talk later about this. I'm going to visit Kaede-kun." And she showed them a box. "I hope he likes this cake."

"You baked a cake for him…" said Shino, slightly surprised." Why?"

"Because Itsuki's with him," said Sayuri. "Besides, he was injured during our mission and I'd like to make sure he's fine."

"Were his wounds serious?"

Sayuri nodded. "You'll find out, anyway." She sighed. "We met Beni Soubi."

.

.

"Cheer up, Kaede-chan!" said Itsuki, "Sayuri-chan's so amazing that you don't even have scars!"

"I know…"

"Cheer up or I'll eat your piece of cake!"

"Itsuki…"

"I was kidding…" The mantis hopped onto Sayuri's lap. "But I'm glad that you still know how to bake cakes…"

"Oi…"

"I was kidding…"

Poke.

"I thought you'd bring Midoriko-san," said Kouji, Kaede's little brother.

"My sister is training her," said Itsuki.

"Her mom?"

"Midori, my other sister," said Itsuki. "She's a meanie, but she's strong."

"Oh…"

"Besides, Midoriko-san is not a pet," said Kaede. "She's-" He stopped in midsentence when he noticed the arrival of two people.

His father and Aburame Hanako. The girl carried a box and she gave him a nod.

"Ara? That girl is the one that made that wonderful chocolate mousse!" Itsuki hopped excitedly. "What did you bring this time?"

"Itsuki!"

"An apple pie," said Hanako. "Kaede-kun likes them." She gave the cake a pointed look. "But I suppose he must be full." She nodded at Shino. "Shino-san." Her lips curled beneath her collar. "Sayuri-san."

"Hello."

"Kouji-kun."

"Hi."

"Itsuki-kun."

"Yay!"

"How strange…" muttered Hanako, her eyes scanning the room. "Kohaku-kun isn't here…"

"He's training," said Yasunori.

"I see," said Hanako. "I talked with him and I think he feels bad for letting his opponent restrain him." Her mouth twitched when one of her kikaichu informed her that Shino held Sayuri's hand. "I heard Sayuri-san healed him."

"Sayuri-chan patched him nicely," said Itsuki. "No scars." Hop. "The same for Kaede-chan."

"Yes, I heard about that," said Hanako, "It was fortunate that she could use medical Ninjutsu." She nodded. "Kohaku-kun and Kaede-kun are good friends of mine so I'm really grateful."

Sayuri blinked. Shino's admirer seemed sincere. "Well, that's my job…"

"I know," said Hanako, "And I wouldn't comment about that if I didn't know that your chakra system hasn't been in top condition."

"I see."

"By the way, Shino-san," began Hanako, "My father's birthday is approaching and we plan to celebrate it." She smirked. "This isn't a formal invitation, but I'd like you to keep it in mind."

"Am I invited?" asked Itsuki. "I bet you make delicious cakes."

"I can't invite you because you're not an Aburame," said Hanako, "But I'll save you a good piece."

"But Sayuri-chan is his human," replied Itsuki.

"Itsuki, that's enough," scolded Sayuri.

"Well, I'd invite you if Shino-san asks you to marry him," said Hanako, "After all, you're just his girlfriend, not his fiancée." She frowned when Sayuri nodded. _'She isn't upset?'_ To her annoyance, Shino glanced at Sayuri with a mix of concern and irritation.

The chunin wondered what that meant.

Maybe his father was wrong and the one that would start losing interest in the relationship would be the mantis summoner. Even though she didn't want to feel like second best or like the one that got the leftovers, she supposed that she could use the situation to her advantage.

Images of herself consoling Shino inundated her mind and she couldn't help but smile.

Maybe she could find a way to accelerate the process, even if that meant badmouthing her clan.

* * *

"…my son's fine," said Aburame Shou. "He has a wounded ego, but he's fine."

"I see."

"Thanks for asking."

Sayuri nodded.

"I hate to be meddling," commented Shou, "But I'd like to know if you've dined recently with Aburame-sama."

"No, I haven't."

"May I know why?"

"She hasn't extended me an invitation," said Sayuri.

"I see," said Shou. He tilted his head and closed the book he'd been reading. "Do you think you can have a civil conversation with Yamanaka Nadeshiko?" The mantis summoner's cheek twitched. "Is that a negative answer?"

"Is it really necessary?"

"Yes," said Shou, "She spent more time with Akira during his last years of life."

"I suppose you're right."

"I am right," said the Aburame. "Why are you so reticent about talking with her?" He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think she'll try to attack you?"

"I'll kick her if she tries to," said Sayuri, "It's just that…" She bit the inside of her cheek. "She…" She shrugged. "Fine, but I'd like it if you come with me or send one of your bugs with me."

"Why do you request that?"

"Just in case…" Sayuri sighed when Shou frowned at her. "Shino."

Aburame Shou frowned, he hated meddling in that kind of affairs. He really was getting soft. On the other hand, she'd indirectly motivated his son to work harder. "The young heir has no interest in your ex-teammate." Shou adjusted his glasses. "He'll never replace you with her."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he cherishes you," said Shou. "However, that doesn't mean that he will tolerate all your mistakes."

Sayuri sighed and looked away.

Shou tilted his head, studying her face suspiciously.

One of his kikaichu buzzed.

The Aburame rolled his eyes, agreeing with him. "It can work," he muttered and Sayuri turned to see him, surprised. "And it can last." He tilted his head at her when she gave him a pensive look. "Do you remember your match with the young heir?"

Sayuri nodded.

"Leech. Flaws."

Blink.

"And also…" Shou fixed her a glare. "Remember what could've happened if you'd been more stubborn."

Sayuri frowned. "I hope you're not trying to tell me that I'll die of heartbreak if-"

"Of course not," interrupted Shou. "Just think about what the young heir told you." And his glasses flashed. "Wake up."

* * *

"…told me that they'd give us a bonus if we stop the sabotages," said Tsunade, "Haneoka-san suspects that low-level shinobi are behind these attacks. They've found exploding tags and traces of things like gasoline, all that makes him think that the shinobi behind this isn't strong enough to initiate a fire on his own."

"If it's a fire-user, it could be Junichiro," piped up Sayuri.

"Again with that?" murmured Tsunade. "As far as I know, Junichiro is very skilled. He wouldn't need to use gasoline to burn down a forest."

"Maybe he wants to be underestimated," replied Sayuri.

"If I could, I'd send someone else in your place," said Tsunade. "But the client mentioned that you're familiar with some of the affected people so he requested you." She spoke again when she saw that Shino narrowed his eyes. "I've confirmed that he's telling the truth, it's not an ambush this time." She shook her head. "Sayuri, one would say that your paranoia is contagious."

Sayuri sweatdropped.

"And that's one of the reasons why Neji will be the leader of this mission," said Tsunade.

"You want him to keep me in line," said Sayuri and she shrugged after the Hokage narrowed her eyes at her. "That's fine with me." She didn't notice that Shino's eyebrow twitched. "Besides, Itsuki doesn't dislike him anymore." She playfully put an arm around Neji's shoulders, missing the dark glare that Shino sent them or the sighs that Kiba and Hinata made. "This should be fun."

* * *

"Sayuri-san?"

A group of villagers glanced the Konoha shinobi with suspicion and apprehension. More than one brandished knives, saws or hammers and all of them waited impatiently for the medic Nin's answer.

"Hi! Are the pies ready?" asked Sayuri, "I'm hungry and so are my friends."

A couple of people couldn't help but grin.

"Sayuri…" called Neji warningly, "How dare you-"

"The pineapple pies will be ready in an hour," interrupted an old man that emerged from the crowd. He was short and bald; he wore a blue coat and black pants. He hit the floor twice with the cane he carried. "That's what my wife told me."

"Good evening, Enosawa-san," said Sayuri as she bowed. "Could you ask Tama-san to make apple pies instead? They bring me good memories." It was in that moment that Neji stepped on her foot and that action made the old man laugh heartily. "It's alright, Neji."

"Indeed," said the old man and he nodded at his fellow villagers. "This is Sayuri-san; you don't have to worry anymore." The villagers lowered their weapons and some of them sighed in relief. "We've been waiting for you." He turned to Neji. "Sayuri-san and I agreed to engage in a planned conversation to confirm her identity, young man." He glanced the rest of the shinobi. "I hope you weren't expecting pies, we're short on many things."

Akamaru whined, but other than that, there was no more complaining.

.

.

"…and that's what we'd like you to do," said Takahisa Enosawa. "But it's late and you've been traveling, we don't expect you to start right away."

"Oh, thanks," said Sayuri.

Enosawa Tama, the elder's wife, approached her. "It's a good thing that you brought a cloak, it's been cold lately." She glanced at Neji and Hinata. "You should change soon into something warmer or you'll catch a cold."

Both Hyuuga nodded.

"By the way, where's that little mantis that traveled with you?" asked Takahisa. "It was very lively."

"Midoriko-san's at home," said Sayuri, "But her uncle Itsuki is here." She glanced at Shino. "He's in my boyfriend's jacket. I think he's still sleeping."

"Boyfriend?" repeated Takahisa and he looked from Shino to Sayuri skeptically. Then, he glanced at Neji. "I thought…" He shrugged. "Never mind."

"Neji scolded me because Hokage-sama appointed him as the leader of the mission," explained Sayuri. "But it's usually Shino who does that."

"Never mind this old man," said Tama after nudging her husband. "It's just that the last time we saw you, you were a child…"

Sayuri sweatdropped.

"And you were so cute," continued Tama, almost squealing. "But now you're so pretty, you grew a lot…"

"T-Thanks…"

"And you'll be staying with us in my son's bedroom," said Tama, "It's the least we can do for working for free…"

"For free?" muttered Kiba.

"Don't worry," said Sayuri, "I'm the only one that's not going to get money." She shrugged when she caught her teammates' surprised glances. "I negotiated."

"Tomoki mentioned that in one of his letters," said Takahisa. "Did you like the furniture?"

"Of course," said Sayuri.

"My daughter-in-law designed it," commented Takahisa.

Sayuri nodded. "She has good taste."

"Now, let's see," said Tama, "The other girl…Hinata-san, right?" Hinata nodded. "She can share my son's bed with you." She glanced at the rest of the shinobi. "Two of you will have to share a room, but you'll have your own bed."

"Shino and I can do that," said Kiba, "We've been teammates for years."

"Great," said Tama. "So it's settled then."

"Tama-san, could you allow me to make hot chocolate in your kitchen? I-"

"Where are my manners?" The elder's wife nodded immediately. "I haven't offered you anything to drink or eat."

"I can prepare it, really," said Sayuri, "It's just that Itsuki must be cold and I think he'd feel better if he has something warm."

"Of course," said Tama, "Why don't you go upstairs to leave your baggage while I get everything ready?" She shushed Sayuri. "I can prepare everything on my own."

.

.

"I think he should go home."

"I knew it," said Sayuri, "That's why I didn't want him to come."

"That explains why he's been so quiet," said Kiba, frowning.

"Poor Itsuki-kun," said Hinata.

Sayuri petted Itsuki, who was semi-buried beneath a scarf, a cloak and three thick covers. "Wake up." Poke. Poke. Poke. "Wake up."

"Cold, cold, cold," whined Itsuki, "Sayuri-chan, it's cooooooooooold."

"I'll give you hot chocolate to drink," his summoner told him. "After that, I want you to go home."

"But if I go, you won't have anyone to protect you from the meanies," said Itsuki.

"That's why Tsunade-sama put Neji in charge," said Sayuri, "He'll keep me out of trouble." She pecked the mantis. "Besides, Shino will be close to take care of me."

"Not fair…"said Itsuki, "I bet his bugs hate cold too."

"But they can work in it," said Shino, "You should go home, you know that normal mantises don't survive winter."

Neji raised his eyebrows after hearing that.

"I'm not a normal mantis," replied Itsuki, "I'm a summon."

"Still, it's obvious that you're in discomfort," said Shino. "Besides, you're only worrying Sayuri."

Itsuki tilted his head. "What if I stay in this room? It's warm enough."

Sayuri turned to Shino. "What do you think about that?"

"Send him home," said Shino without hesitation. "Why? Because it's very likely that the temperature will drop even more and that'd put his health in danger."

"Aww…" Itsuki shook his home. "But it's cold at home too."

"You'll be much warmer there," said Sayuri, "Besides, I'll summon you as soon as I return to Konoha."

"What if I use clothes?" said Itsuki, "You could make me something like a sweater."

"You're going home and that's final," replied Shino.

"But what if I feel bad? Sayuri-chan won't be there to take care of me," said Itsuki.

"I'm sure Midori-san and Misao-san will take care of you," said Shino and he poked the mantis. "If you stay, you'll suffer."

"Aww…" Itsuki hid beneath the covers. "Meanie…"

"You know, his idea of the clothes isn't so bad," commented Sayuri. "I could make him something like a small sweater before he leaves."

"So you're still going to send me away?"

"Of course," said Sayuri, "Shino keeps insisting on that and he knows much more about mantises than me."

"But, but, but-"

"I've dealt with injured and poisoned mantises," said Sayuri, "Oh, and mantises with stomachaches, but I've never treated a mantis with a cold or something similar."

"You haven't?" said Shino. "But you've been his summoner for years, haven't you?"

"We've always spent the winter in warm places," said Sayuri.

"So it isn't strange that Itsuki-kun's so uncomfortable," commented Hinata.

"What can we do to help him?" asked Neji.

"Eeeeek!" Itsuki raised his foreleg. "Neji's being nice! Nightmare Alert! Nightmare Alert!"

"Itsuki!" scolded Sayuri. "Please forgive him, Neji."

The Hyuuga nodded.

"At least we know that Itsuki has enough energy to annoy Neji," commented Kiba. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

Shino nodded.

* * *

"I was surprised to see a group of armed villagers," commented Neji, "It was slightly unexpected."

Enosawa Takahisa chuckled. "It was foolish, wasn't it?"

"I didn't say that."

"What could common people do against accomplished shinobi?" said Takahisa.

"We've never hired shinobi before because we're not lazy or afraid of work," said Tama. "We've always tried to be self-sufficient."

Takahisa nodded. "Before you took this mission, had you heard about my town?"

"No," admitted Neji.

"What about you, Kiba-kun?"

The Inuzuka shook his head.

"That's because unlike the main cities in Mahogany, we're not famous," said Takahisa. "We don't export like them and we don't have big shops or attractions." He took a sip of his tea. "However, sometimes they send us a good part of the wood they get because some of the most experienced designers live here."

"I didn't know that," said Neji.

"That's because very few do," said Takahisa. "Most of the designers that live here are retired, but they occasionally work with wood and they sell their designs to the companies." He shook his head. "And there are the ones that experiment and create crazy things in hopes that someone will get interested in their work." He nodded. "That's why we have stored more wood than we'd like and for once, it's for the best."

"Tsunade-sama told us what's been happening in Mahogany," said Neji. "Are you going to send back the wood that you have?"

Takahisa shook his head. "We'll work it and some people from the capital and other places will be arriving to help."

"We expect few people," said Tama. "We don't want to bring attention to our town."

"Was that why you decided to hire as few shinobi as possible?"

"That's right," said Takahisa. "We only want protection for us and for the furniture that we'll ship." He sighed. "Haneoka-sama told me in a letter that he'll hire more shinobi to protect some places like Kashiwa and Uddo. I have the feeling that he's going to use them as a decoy."

Neji remained silent. Takahisa's suspicions weren't far from reality; the Hokage had told him that more shinobi would be dispatched to other cities in Mahogany country.

"But enough of this," said Takahisa, "I haven't seen Sayuri-san and the other two ninja."

Kiba chuckled. "Mom, Dad and Auntie are upstairs spoiling Itsuki."

Takahisa and Tama gave them puzzled glances.

"Sayuri's the mom, Shino's the dad and Hinata's the aunt," explained Kiba. "Itsuki's like a sick child, that's why they're trying to spoil him or in Shino's case, reason with him."

Neji nodded.

"By the way, how did you meet Sayuri?" asked Kiba.

The couple shared a glance.

"She was traveling and she had to make a stop," said Takahisa, grinning slightly.

"T-That's right," said Tama, smiling nervously.

"I think she loved my wife's pastries," added Takahisa.

"Sayuri-san also liked my hot chocolate," said Tama in a more confident way.

Kiba nodded curtly, eyeing them with suspicion.

Beside him, Neji folded his arms.

Tama chuckled.

"Would you like more tea?"

* * *

"…and that's what I heard," said Touya, "I heard the gossip when I went to buy snacks."

"The town of Sugi," said Beni Soubi. She frowned beneath her mask and then, she nodded. "I suppose we'll have to attack it."

"Who will go?" asked Kaoru. "We thought we were done with Mahogany."

"Touya, Seiji," said Beni Soubi, "Junichiro…" She folded her arms. "Maybe I should add another person."

"We're more than enough to attack a small town," replied Junichiro.

"Kozo," called Beni Soubi. The green-eyed young man raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm accepting suggestions."

More than one glanced their appointed leader with varying degrees of surprise.

They turned to see the redhead when the latter got to his feet.

"May I know why you want my opinion?"

"Aki-sama suggested me that you become my second-in-command," said Beni Soubi. "I need to make sure that you can make this kind of decisions."

"But Seiji-"

"Aki-sama."

Kozo understood at once.

Kanae smirked and Beni Soubi shook her head. "I'll expect you to make sensible decisions."

Kozo nodded. "If they have wood in stock, the daimyo might've hired strong shinobi to protect the town." Beni Soubi tilted her head, urging him silently to continue. "You assigned Takeru a mission so he's out."

"Great," said Takeru, annoyed.

"Daichi and his group of kittens are also out," said Kozo and he chuckled when Fukamizu Aki's nephew fixed him a glare.

"What about me?" asked Kanae, pouting.

Kozo rolled his eyes at her. "You're not necessary." He chuckled when the genjutsu mistress snorted. "Besides, you'd have more fun with the shinobi that are protecting Kashiwa."

"What about the others?"

"Ken wouldn't be a bad choice, but he's unavailable," said Kozo, frowning. "Besides, maybe he could teach Ninjutsu to a couple of people."

Beni Soubi nodded. "That's not a bad idea."

"We need a wind-user," said Kozo. "Maybe we should've kept Sayuri, she could've been useful."

Junichiro snorted. "I don't want her here."

"Besides, Takeru would kill her so it'd be useless to kidnap her," said Kanae.

"That's true," said Takeru. "Once I get the chance, she'll die."

Kozo shrugged. "Beni Soubi, what about all the guys that you gave to Fuko? They've been away enough time; some of them must be skilled enough to go with Seiji, Junichiro and Touya."

"What guys?" asked Touya.

"Some shinobi that you haven't met," said Kozo, "I heard some were good."

Beni Soubi nodded.

"What about Kaoru's sister?" asked Junichiro, ignoring the girl's glance. "I think Atsuko told me once that she was strong enough to beat her."

"She's been out of commission because she was seriously injured, but I think she must've recovered by now," said Kozo.

Seiji nodded.

"Takehiko's brothers could also be an option," commented Takeru. "They're not afraid to pick a fight." He snorted. "It's a shame that the youngest of the Matsumoto brothers is a coward and a wimp."

The silver-haired boy remained silent.

"So many options…" said Junichiro, "We need to choose our teammates quickly."

* * *

"Yay!" Itsuki allowed Sayuri to pet him. "I'm a strong mantis!"

Shino shook his head. "You're lucky."

"Yeah, everyone spoils you," said Kiba.

"It hasn't been so bad for you," said Itsuki. "No one's attacked you."

"That's what makes this so boring," said Kiba, "I expected more action, you know." He shrugged. "I can sniff all I want, looking for Junichiro, Takeru, Delta…" He opened the window and began sniffing. "But no matter how much I wish, I…" He frowned. "Wait a moment…" He focused. "Hmm…"

"What is it?"

But the Inuzuka waved at them and left the room.

.

.

"Junichiro and Delta," said Kiba, "There are four more."

"And there are just five of us," said Sayuri.

"Six with Akamaru," replied Kiba.

"You're right."

"Junichiro could be a problem," commented Neji. "Long-range attacks could make it hard to defeat him and Sayuri's wind Ninjutsu is out."

"She can't use that, anyway," said Kiba. "How about you let me beat him?"

Neji tilted his head, contemplating Kiba's suggestion. "Delta uses taijutsu to fight and sometimes he uses the chakra scalpel, just like Sayuri." He turned to Shino. "You're used to work with Kiba." The Aburame nodded. "Kiba and Akamaru will fight Junichiro, you'll be their reinforcement."

"Yahoo! Did you hear that, Akamaru?"

Bark.

"We know nothing more about the rest," said Neji.

Sayuri nodded. "One of them could be the shape-shifter, but I don't know how he fights."

"Three shinobi and one kunoichi," said Hinata. "The clothes they wear are suitable for this weather, but other than that…"

"We know nothing."

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me."

"They don't want us to enter that town."

"Obviously."

Six cloaked figures clad in black from head to toes and wearing masks stood, watching the town of Sugi from the distance.

"Do you think they can keep us away?" asked a young woman with lilac hair that reached her shoulders. "They can't activate those tags from that distance, especially if they're covered."

"Sayuri's strings," said Seiji succinctly.

Touya, who had adopted the body of a man in his early twenties, shook his head. "I don't get it."

"She can use her strings to activate them," said Seiji, "I suppose she'll wait for someone to give her the order."

"You're very skilled, aren't you?" commented Touya.

Seiji shrugged.

"But if you're so good, why did Aki-sama preferred Kozo?"

Junichiro snorted.

Seiji shrugged again.

"Are you sure she can activate those tags in time?" asked Junichiro.

"Kozo reported that she was able to use wind Ninjutsu and I guess she healed the Aburame boy that Fuko's brother wounded," said Seiji. "It seems she's completely recovered."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Chiharu, who was Kaoru's sister and an older version of the girl that Team Kurenai had met. "None of us can attack from this distance."

"We'll have to find a way to get close," said a guy with silver hair.

Another guy with shorter hair of the same tone snickered. "No, really? I hadn't noticed."

"Shut up, Fujita," said the first guy with silver hair.

Junichiro cleared his throat.

"Ignore them," said Chiharu, "That's the way Michio and Fujita are." She frowned. "Besides, the mission is more important."

Seiji nodded at her. "We must be ready; they could attack us in any moment."

"I know," said Junichiro.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"We'll do our job, don't worry," said Sayuri, giving Enosawa Takahisa a smile to put him at ease. "We'll keep you and the furniture safe."

"But our town…" mumbled someone in the crowd.

"We'll also keep them out of here," said Sayuri.

"Neji-nii and the others won't let them set a single foot," said Hinata.

* * *

Junichiro's group was surprised, to say the least.

They had expected them to try to ambush them.

Instead of that, they'd gone to face them.

"Were you that eager to see us?" taunted Junichiro.

"We're touched," said Fujita.

Neji narrowed his eyes, his Byakugan activated. "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe we should ask you the same," said Junichiro and he removed his mask, "Are you hunting us?" His lips curled. "Are you hunting us for killing a Hyuuga, _Neji-kun_?"

"Taunting us won't work," said Neji.

"And where's Sayuri? Why didn't she come with you?" asked Junichiro. "Is she too scared to face us?"

"She had to stay in Konoha," said Neji calmly.

"You're lying," said Junichiro, "We know she'll use her strings to activate exploding tags, Delta told us."

Touya pointed to Seiji. "He's very smart." He blinked and turned to Junichiro. "Hey, why does he get a codename? He's the only one that-"

"Shut up," said Junichiro curtly and he glanced at their teammates from the corner of his eye. "Attack!"

Immediately after, the fire-user went after Neji, but a cloud of kikaichu smashed into him, knocking him backwards momentarily. To his annoyance, he noticed that the Hyuuga took advantage of that attack to go after Seiji. He performed hand seals and expelled a blast of fire from his mouth to get rid of more incoming bugs. However, some bugs were able to avoid the fate he had in mind for them by retreating. He launched at Shino, but he stopped dead in his tracks when a jutsu hit him.

Chiharu made a face after she realized that Akamaru had urinated on the appointed leader of the mission.

Junichiro wiped away the urine from his neck and fixed a glare on Kiba and Akamaru. Then, he turned his eyes to Shino. "So you were the bait…" _'And now, I'm stuck with the other two.'_ He remembered when they met Shino's team in Sepia country; Akamaru had used the Dynamic Marking to track one of his allies. "Chiharu!"

The kunoichi nodded at once and took out a kunai.

"Michio, Fujita!" called Junichiro. "Change of plans! Go after the guy with the bugs."

"Roger!"

* * *

"Do I look good?"

"Of course."

"You're not lying, are you?"

"No, Itsuki."

A couple of days before Beni Soubi's subordinates showed up, Sayuri had taken out the cotton from a teddy bear she'd bought in Sugi town and then, she'd spent time fixing it so that Itsuki could wear it. The teddy bear suit was warm and cute, it even allowed Itsuki to move freely and attack with his forelegs.

"I want to go with you."

"You'll stay with Hinata-sama," replied Sayuri. "You have to do what Neji told you to."

"Aww…"

"And you'll obey Hinata-sama."

"But what if I hurt you or one of my friends?"

"Hinata-sama will tell you when you can attack."

The Hyuuga heiress nodded at Itsuki and petted him. "Don't worry, Itsuki-kun."

"Meanies…you know that I trust Hinata-chan, that's why you put her in charge…" said the mantis, "Be careful, Sayuri-chan." Poke. "And look after Shino-chan; he could use your help because his bugs aren't as cute and strong as me."

Sayuri frowned. "Shino told us that his kikaichu can work in this weather."

"Of course they can," said Itsuki, "But they're slower and they might try to avoid fighting." Poke. "They told me they dislike cold as much as me." Poke. "I think the weakest ones will be the ones that will fight, but they might not last."

"So Shino-kun's defense wouldn't be so efficient…" said Hinata.

"Hmm…I don't know about that," said Itsuki, "I'm just guessing." Poke. "That's why I want Sayuri-chan to help him."

The mantis summoner nodded. "I will."

* * *

"What is it, Aburame?"

"Are you afraid of us?"

"So much for the guy that beat Junichiro."

"What a disappointment."

Shino merely continued evading their attacks since the siblings fought with taijutsu or throwing weapons like kunai or shuriken.

"Are you deaf?" taunted Michio.

Fujita frowned. _'Maybe he's a clone.'_ He took out a scroll and released its contents. A chain appeared; one of its ends had a weight while the other had a metal spike.

A surujin.

Michio turned to see him with surprise, but he nodded after a moment.

"We won't let you beat us," said Fujita.

Michio smirked. He threw a volley of kunai and just as he expected, Shino dodged.

After that, the Aburame jumped away to avoid being hit by the chain that Fujita threw at him. He heard a puff of smoke and he wasn't surprised when he saw that Michio brandished a similar weapon to that of his brother. He tilted his head after he recognized Michio's weapon.

A manrikigusari.

Instead of the metal spike, Michio's weapon had a weight in its place.

The kikaichu beneath his skin buzzed, they were bored.

Where was the challenge?

There was nothing subtle about the way their opponents attacked. The bugs that had been sent to fight Chiharu seemed to be having more fun because they also had to be wary of Junichiro's actions.

Shino agreed with them. He rolled his eyes when the siblings shared a glance and nodded at each other. _'They're going to attack at the same time…'_

It was disappointing to see that they were so easy to read.

Buzz.

It was time to end their battle, there were more important things to do like helping Kiba and dealing with Junichiro and Delta. The kikaichu buzzed excitedly and they prepared for the counterattack against Michio and Fujita. His sleeves were covered by the dark beetles and just like they expected, the siblings threw their chains at the same time.

A dome of kikaichu appeared before Shino, effectively protecting him and in retaliation; some bugs took hold of the chains.

Michio and Fujita smirked.

Suddenly, a wave of electricity surged from the chains.

* * *

"…my future daughter-in-law doesn't have bad taste."

Aburame Yasunori tilted his head. "You say that because Sayuri-san finds your son attractive."

"Oh, yes, that's also a point in her favor," said the Aburame matriarch. "But I was talking about something else." Kabocha adjusted her glasses. "I went to see Shino's new bedroom and I found it gorgeous. I'll have to thank Sayuri for her help."

Aburame Shou's eyebrow twitched after he heard that statement. He really hoped that the heir's bedroom had nothing pink in it.

Especially Flamingo Pink.

He shuddered inwardly after he remembered the matriarch's last birthday.

If Yasunori hadn't spiked the punch, he would've never found out that Kabocha's favorite color was pink. He didn't want to remember how that fact had been revealed and what had happened after that.

A drunk, partying Kabocha was, for the lack of a better word, _**creepy**_.

Shou took a long sip of tea to calm himself.

But very few knew about Kabocha's love for pink and that was what mattered.

Oh, how he envied the young heir. After all, Shibi had quickly knocked him out to keep him from seeing that side of his mother.

"Is something wrong, Shou?" asked the matriarch, unaware of the thoughts that her guest was having.

"No."

"I'm glad," said Kabocha, "As I was saying, Shino's room…"

Shou listened to her talk about Sayuri's help in the selection process. One of his kikaichu buzzed and he frowned.

The mantis summoner liked cute things. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Aburame-sama didn't dislike her.

What if they became friends?

He gulped when he remembered scenes from Kabocha's birthday.

Pink.

Glitter.

La Macarena.

He tried very hard to keep the flashbacks away.

Shou grimaced inwardly. He had the feeling that he'd be having nightmares later.

* * *

The kikaichu that'd been keeping Chiharu away from Kiba rattled their wings angrily when they heard the last cries of the bugs that were killed by lightning jutsu released by the surujin and manrikigusari. However, they obeyed their host and resolved to defeat the lilac-haired kunoichi as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Michio and Fujita watched as the dome of kikaichu fell apart after a smoke bomb was smashed. To their annoyance but not to their surprise, the Aburame was gone.

"Be careful!" warned Junichiro, who had almost been struck by Kiba's Gatsuga. "Don't let your guard down!" With Chiharu's help, he narrowly avoided another attack.

The Matsumoto brothers tried to find Shino with their eyes, but they failed. However, they soon had to electrocute a bunch of bugs that attacked them in a spiraling motion.

"Michio…"

"Yeah…"

Michio jumped high in the air and swung his manrikigusari. To his disappointment, he wasn't able to find the Aburame. "Oi, Sei…er…Delta!" he cried, "Can you help us?"

Neji's opponent replied after barely dodging a palm strike. "I'm busy!" Seiji spun to avoid another attack. "Fujita! Seven o'clock!"

Michio landed and turned around to watch his brother dispose of a big cloud of kikaichu. However, he distinguished a white paper. He immediately twirled his manrikigusari around his brother and pulled him far away from the dark beetles.

"Michio, watch out!"

A kunai with an exploding tag flew in the direction of the lightning user.

* * *

"Haneoka-sama…"

Haneoka Youji, the daimyo of Mahogany country, turned to see his brother-in-law and most trusted advisor, Kou Kunihiro.

"A Konoha shinobi sent us a letter from Kashiwa," reported Kunihiro. "They caught one of the arsonists that have been wreaking havoc and after interrogating him, they found out that he's from Burgundy."

"Are they completely sure about that?"

"Yes," said Kunihiro, "Besides, some of Kushiwa's citizens told the shinobi that the guy has accent from Burgundy."

Haneoka rubbed his temples.

Kunihiro sighed. "Do you think Kitamura-sama…?" The advisor left the question hanging.

"Maybe…" muttered Haneoka Youji, "After all, he's convinced that I sent assassins." He frowned. "I can't believe that he believed them when they told him that I wasn't pleased with him for cancelling the negotiations."

"Kitamura-sama is smart," said Kunihiro, "Have you thought that maybe he lied and faked that assassination attempt?"

* * *

"That was close," commented Michio. The silver-haired shinobi had released his manrikigusari and jumped away in time to avoid most of the explosion that followed.

To his annoyance, another smoke bomb was smashed before he could recover his weapon. Suddenly, Fujita appeared behind him and tapped his shoulder, his other hand showed him his manrikigusari.

"Oh, thanks, bro," said the silver-haired shinobi and he extended his hand to receive it. Immediately, his left hand shot out and struck his big brother. Michio snorted when he felt the bug clone fall apart on his arm. "Idiot."

The real Fujita sneered as he landed beside him. "What does he think we are? Rookies?" Still, he made his surujin crackle with electricity to show Michio that he wasn't a copy.

"We need to find him," murmured Michio and he frowned. "I wish Seiji weren't so busy with the Hyuuga."

"I think it's about time that we lend him a hand," said Fujita and he removed his mask. He tilted his head and whistled. "It's a win-win situation."

The Matsumoto brothers began making their way to Neji and Seiji. When Michio felt that he was close enough, he flung the manrikigusari at the Hyuuga.

"Kaiten!"

Michio's weapon was repelled and Seiji had to jump backwards. Then, Seiji took out several kunai and as soon as the Hyuuga stopped rotating, he threw them at him. However, his attack was deflected by a small wall of kikaichu that appeared out of nowhere to protect the Hyuuga. Before Neji's opponent could say anything, Michio threw his manrikigusari again and he released a lightning jutsu almost simultaneously. To Michio's disappointment, his weapon hit a log.

"Watch out!"

Neji suddenly materialized and was about to strike Michio, but a timed attack from Fujita forced him to jump away in the last second. _'If I'd been faster…'_ He didn't even need his Byakugan to notice that Delta was following him. A couple of kikaichu that had stayed with him after protecting him, buzzed. "I can't fight the three of them, Delta's too skilled," he told them as quietly as possibly. It was the faster and subtler way he could think of to communicate with Shino. Unfortunately, Seiji took advantage of that moment and he was able to graze his arm with the chakra scalpel after narrowly evading a small cloud of kikaichu.

"One down," muttered Delta, taunting him quietly.

"But not from my team," retorted Neji and he grazed Delta's torso.

Delta counterattacked almost automatically. His already glowing hands made slicing motions that caught Neji off guard.

Meanwhile, Fujita had released the contents of a couple of scrolls and taken out many staffs that had small crystals in the tip.

"Oi, Delta!" he called. "Michio will help you while I beat the dog!" He spun one of the staffs and its crystals glowed indigo. "Raiton: Spiraling Beam!" He barely kept himself from smirking when a wall of kikaichu protected Akamaru. To his delight, more bugs died when Michio attacked Kiba. _'And this is just the beginning…'_ He shot more beams at random places to try to find Shino while Michio attacked Neji, Akamaru and Kiba with beams or with his manrikigusari.

Soon, the oldest of the Matsumoto brothers shook his staff and scowled at it before striking it into the ground. Then, he took another one and began firing beams with it. More than once, kunai with exploding tags were thrown at him, but Fujita was fast enough to dodge and with Seiji's help, he avoided several traps that Shino had set. Whenever it became obvious that Seiji was having trouble with his opponent, he intervened and vice versa. Occasionally, the masked shinobi would also send warnings to Chiharu, interfering with the kikaichu's work.

"Fujita, eight o'clock!"

Not for the first time, Aburame Shino cursed the masked man that he knew as Delta. A kikaichu buzzed and the shinobi nodded, his opponents weren't going to seek him and there wasn't much he could do from the distance since Delta had a strange method to anticipate his attacks. The kikaichu buzzed again and Shino pushed up his glasses, agreeing with him about the last staffs, their beams seemed to be getting weaker.

The Matsumoto brothers barely kept themselves from smirking when the Aburame emerged from the trees, but they feigned disinterest in him and even told him that they had no intention of attacking a clone. It was only when he sent a big cloud of kikaichu that they launched at him and threw their staffs at him. Shino easily dodged both weapons and got closer to Fujita.

Earlier, the bug clone that had adopted Fujita's appearance planted a female kikaichu on Michio so Shino only needed to do the same with Fujita. To Shino's surprise, it was easier to fight the brothers in closer quarters since there was little Delta could do to help them. His mood improved when a couple of kikaichu informed him that they'd finally subdued Chiharu so he decided that it was time for him to contribute more to his team.

"Insect Sphere," he muttered.

"Raiton: Irregular Binding!" counterattacked the Matsumoto brothers as they jumped backwards to avoid the incoming bugs.

Some of the staffs that had been discarded glowed. Cyan beams were fired and formed a light-colored barrier that trapped Shino and most of the kikaichu. The Aburame glanced around and noticed that the barrier's base wasn't that of a regular polygon and that the beams began darkening.

"Gatsuga!"

"Kiba, wait!"

But it was too late for his warning and Kiba and Akamaru hit the walls of the barrier and were electrocuted.

"Kiba! Akamaru!"

"I'm fine," murmured Kiba, getting up with difficulty and stroking Akamaru. "Are you okay?"

Bark.

"We're fine," said Kiba, wincing. "It wasn't that strong, don't worry." He barely moved out of the way when Michio attacked him with his manrikigusari.

"He was lucky," commented Fujita with annoyance. He frowned at the staff, but there was little he could do. After all, he hadn't mastered the jutsu. He smirked in amusement when Shino threw a kunai at the barrier and it crackled with electricity. "So much for the guy that beat Junichiro…" He flashed seals and one of the staffs shot another beam while another stopped glowing, his actions shrunk the barrier. Immediately, Shino threw a kunai at the new wall and Fujita sneered when electricity crackled once again. "Fool…" He frowned when a small cloud of bugs that hadn't been trapped with their host began chasing him away so he used his surujin to attack them.

While the oldest of the Matsumoto brothers fought the kikaichu, Michio joined Delta in the fight against Neji. The Hyuuga gasped for breath, but he was able to strike Delta again. Delta was also tired, his fight with Neji was starting to take its toll on him and he'd already used enough chakra to heal himself from Neji's blows. _'I should finish this quickly.'_ He was about to strike Neji when his hand twitched, making him fail.

A dark beetle had bitten him rather viciously, making his hand bleed.

From his prison, Aburame Shino pushed up his glasses.

In the meantime, a cloud of kikaichu attacked Fujita in a spiraling motion. They dodged the surujin again and again. To mock him, they even adopted Shino's appearance and continued chasing him.

'_Why are there so many bugs? We trapped most of them.'_ wondered Fujita. His cheek twitched. _'Right.'_ He glared the bug clone. _'I forgot. They must be the bugs that were supposed to ambush us.'_ He frowned after realizing that somehow, Shino had bugs in reserve since they'd avoided the Aburame's traps. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that a small cloud kikaichu stood outside Shino's prison. The Aburame nodded every now and then. _'Why is he doing that? Isn't he supposed to be able to control them from the distance?'_

Something occurred to him. _'Could it be that the barrier is interfering? A side-effect?'_ He saw that some kikaichu from the cloud joined Kiba while the rest joined the ones that were attacking his twin. _'I see.'_

Fujita flashed seals and shrunk the barrier again. The newest wall crackled with electricity after Shino repeated the action of throwing a kunai at it. _'Why is he doing that? What does he hope to accomplish?' _More seals were performed and one of the staffs that formed the barrier shot a beam at Shino, but it missed since the target dodged easily. Fujita's cheek twitched after noticing that when Shino dodged, he even had time to throw a kunai at the crystal of the staff. Curious and annoyed, he approached the barrier. "What are you trying to do?"

Shino merely threw a kunai at him, even though it was useless.

"Aburame…"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Shino. "I'm trying to get out of here." A small cloud of kikaichu approached the barrier and buzzed at him. The bug-user tilted his head when Fujita leapt away almost immediately after the arrival of his bugs. "And I'm also coordinating them."

"I see."

"One of your allies has been defeated and I'm sure that with the help of my kikaichu, Kiba will defeat Junichiro," said Shino, "The same applies to Neji and Delta." He pushed up his glasses. "And Akamaru and your brother."

"And that'd leave us," said Fujita.

"You can't injure me seriously as long as you keep me here," pointed out Shino. "Besides, I'm sure Sayuri must be on the way and she's been eager to fight."

"So you're waiting for your girl to arrive," said Fujita, he snorted when Shino nodded. "Too bad that might not happen." He smirked when Shino raised his eyebrows slightly. "Hey, don't tell me you're worried." He laughed when Shino glared him. "And do you really think that a mangy dog can beat Michio? You're delusio-"

"Fujita! Help!"

Shino pushed up his glasses after watching how Akamaru used Tsuga, the Passing Fang, to strike Michio. "It seems the mangy dog is giving your brother the beating of his life." He couldn't repress a smirk when his kikaichu hit Michio, sending him flying in Akamaru's direction. The ninken immediately struck him again with another Tsuga.

"You were distracting me," said Fujita accusingly.

"It's a valid tactic," said Shino dispassionately. "Shinobi use distractions to gain time."

"I know that," said Fujita, "But why would you want to do that? It's not like…" He widened his eyes. "The mantis summoner…" He jumped away, as if expecting a sudden attack.

Shino raised his eyebrows, amused.

"You tricked me…" muttered Fujita. He flashed seals and he smirked when Shino had to dodge a couple of beams.

"Did I?" Shino tilted his head. "You jumped to conclusions, didn't you?" He stepped forward and nodded at someone that stood not so far from his opponent. Fujita turned around to see a black-haired kunoichi. "What took you so long, Sayuri?"

Fujita scowled. "So that's the mantis summoner…" He smirked. "Your boyfriend's my hostage, if you do anything…" He performed seals and Shino had to dodge five beams. "…I'll hurt him."

The mantis summoner rolled her eyes and adopted a fighting stance.

"I see…" murmured Fujita. "You don't believe me."

Shino had to dodge seven beams, but he had enough time to throw a kunai at one of the walls of the barrier. He raised an eyebrow when it barely crackled with electricity. _'About time…'_ He watched Fujita brandish his surujin and get closer to the barrier. After another threat, the Matsumoto activated more crystals and seven beams were shot.

Taking advantage of Fujita's distraction with the seals, Shino's ally launched at the Matsumoto, spun slightly to avoid the surujin, slapped away the weapon and kicked him away. Fujita collided with the barrier and he was electrocuted.

Shino raised his eyebrows, surprised. _'That combo…the style…'_ He sweatdropped. _'That's impressive, but disturbing…'_

One of his kikaichu emerged from his cheek and buzzed happily.

And Shino?

Shino sighed. _'All of you are quite the stalkers…'_

Buzz.

The bug clone that had adopted Sayuri's appearance waved at him.

'_That wasn't a compliment.'_

Buzz.

Shino ignored his bugs and threw a kunai at the barrier. It barely crackled.

"Fujita!"

Michio had arrived, battered, but still functional. He performed seals and his brother stopped electrocuting. As Michio retrieved his big brother, Shino threw another kunai to confirm that the barrier couldn't electrocute him anymore. Kikaichu emerged from his sleeves and they flew towards the wall, spreading over it and draining its chakra as fast as they could.

The second of the Matsumoto brothers lifted Fujita onto his back and glared the barrier. "You're lucky that I can't waste chakra right now, Aburame." And he leapt away, barely dodging the Sayuri bug clone. To his surprise, the bugs didn't follow him, they preferred to join the ones that were eating away the chakra of Shino's prison.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" someone cried. "Heeeeeeeelp!"

A shinobi whose face was that of Kido Akira arrived, closely followed by a very disheveled and dusty Sayuri. Strings came out from her fingers and wrapped themselves around the man, glowing threateningly. A small cloud of kikaichu appeared at her side at once.

Buzz.

"This is the shape-shifter," said Sayuri, glaring her prisoner.

"It's me, Sayuri-chan!" claimed the shinobi. "I know you must be mad, but-"

"I'll geld you…" hissed Sayuri.

"W-What?"

"If you're Akira-sensei, I'll torture you for hours before I geld you for preferring that woman over Konoha," said Sayuri with a honeyed tone. "If you're Touya, I'll geld you to avenge Hiko-san." The smile she gave him sent shivers travelling down his spine. "So you better decide soon who you are…"

"You wouldn't do that to me, Sayuri-chan…" The shape-shifter gulped when one of the strings cut his thigh. Touya changed his face into that of Kiba. "How about I cooperate and tell you a couple of things?"

Sayuri snorted.

"I can tell you whatever you want!" begged Touya, panicking when Sayuri's strings cut him again. "Anything!"

"I'll think about it," said Sayuri and she dragged him towards Shino's prison. "Do you need help?"

"You should tend to Akamaru's wounds," said Aburame, "I'll be free soon. It's just matter of time."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," said Shino. "That's why I'm focusing my kikaichu's attacks on one wall."

"Oh, right…" said Sayuri, nodding. "Aburame-sama must've taught you something about barriers."

"That's correct," said Shino, "I noticed many things about this one, ran tests on it and applied my knowledge of barriers to disable Fujita and help our teammates."

"But you're trapped and he was free to do whatever he wanted…"

"I let him think that I was having trouble communicating with my kikaichu," said Shino. "And he saw what he expected to see."

"I see." Sayuri nodded. "I'd like to listen to all the details later."

Buzz.

"What did they say?"

"Nothing of importance," said Shino after his bugs asked him to talk about Sayuri's doppelganger, "You can leave the shape-shifter with my kikaichu, they'll restrain him." To prove it, a cloud of bugs descended over Touya and began absorbing his chakra. "Go with Akamaru."

Sayuri shrugged and smacked Touya. "Alright." She rolled her eyes when the shape-shifter sniffed. "Maybe I should knock you out."

"Why are you so cruel?" whined Touya. "I wasn't the one who molested you!"

Sayuri blinked. She shrugged again and was about to punch the shape-shifter into oblivion when something caught her arm.

"Kikaichu?"

It was in that moment that she noticed that the temperature had dropped considerably.

And the kikaichu…the kikaichu rattled their wings angrily and buzzed madly.

"Sayuri…"

Somehow, the mantis summoner wasn't surprised when she saw that Aburame Shino was free from his prison. Behind him, dark waves of kikaichu buzzed furiously, menacingly. Instinctively, she took a step back when a cloud of bugs in the shape of a whip whizzed past her ear and took hold of Touya. Her eyebrows shot up when Shino suddenly appeared before her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Blink.

A kikaichu perched on her nose.

"Yes," said Sayuri, "I'm fine."

Buzz.

"I'm glad," said Shino, "Now tell me what happened."

"Errr…" Sayuri frowned. "Let's leave that for another time, Neji and Kiba-kun need our help."

Shino narrowed his eyes and dispatched several clouds of bugs to fight Delta and Junichiro.

"There."

"Wow," murmured Sayuri as she watched the kikaichu billowing and attacking Delta and Junichiro as fast as they could. The bugs changed of shape continuously, striking and dodging more gracefully than ever. "Is it me or…"

"They're not happy," said Shino, "And I'm not going to stop them."

"Your bugs are vicious," said Sayuri.

"Of course," said Shino, "After all, one of those shinobi molested you."

"Hey, I never accepted th-"

"Tell me who and I promise I'll leave you enough limbs to beat."

"Geez…thanks for offering me the leftovers…" said Sayuri dryly. She raised her eyebrows when more clouds of bugs emerged from Shino's coat and joined the ones that were fighting Delta and Junichiro. "Is that really necessary?" She blinked when Shino leaned in and spoke in her ear, giving her a brief explanation.

Blink. Blink. Stare.

"My honor…" Blank Stare. "Really?"

"Of course," said Shino, "I fail to understand why this is so hard for you to understand, it's not like it'd be the first time."

Blink.

"The night we went to the karaoke bar," Shino reminded her. "When I was walking you home, you were subjected to offensive remarks."

"Oh, right," said Sayuri, "But you just talked with those guys, that's why I didn't-"

"Someone molested you," said Shino, his face darkening. "I'd do the same for Hinata even if I had to share the pieces with Neji and Kiba."

"And Akamaru," Sayuri reminded him after she began making her way to the ninken.

"Actually, I think I should tell Itsuki so that he also gets his chance to hurt him," said Shino.

"Itsuki would tell everyone," said Sayuri, glaring him, "Do you think this isn't embarrassing enough already? It's not like I can't take care of myself."

"You're more upset about everyone finding out-"

"Thinking, not finding out," interrupted Sayuri. "I never accepted that I was molested." She pulled Shino's sleeve. "Let's leave that for another moment." She glared the shape-shifter. "If you open your mouth, you'll suffer."

Gulp.

"Tell me who, Sayuri."

"No."

"How about I let you kick him first?"

"If I accept, will you leave him alive and functional?" asked Sayuri, "I think he could be useful." She quickly added. "And I know you might think that I'm a hypocrite, but I don't want you to be reckless."

"I won't do anything stupid."

Sayuri nodded and then, she folded her arms, waiting for him to add another statement.

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "Alive and functional."

Sayuri smirked.

"Very well." The Aburame's glasses flashed dangerously. "Now give me the name."

/**********/

Please note that Junichiro and Delta/Seiji were already weakened by their fights against Neji and Kiba so I hopefully didn't overpower Shino.

Please **Review!**

* * *

So, I must say that I'd like to revise and rewrite some chapters. At least from the 15th onwards. Why? Because I can't remember very well a few things. Besides, I wouldn't mind moving the content of some chapters to others like: move parts of the second one to the first and so on. But I can't say for sure that I'll do that. I'll see…

I'll also be deleting the thanks for reviews, favorites, alerts, PM's, etc and leave the names of previous chapters to save space.

About my beta reader, **DarkStarlet**: Unfortunately, she couldn't edit the last 3,300 words because of time (My fault, as always, I couldn't finish this before Christmas) and problems with her computer. It's a shame because she's fast and I would've liked someone to give a look at the parts (the ones that go after Haneoka talks with his brother-in-law) and check the punctuation, spelling and grammar.

Did you like the surujin thing? I kinda used something similar once. Oh, and a bo. :)

I can take flames and criticism. Remember, there have been chapters that I thought would be liked and others that I thought would be uninteresting. It had the opposite effect.

This time I got a review first, a favorite later, alert later, favorite author, PM at last so I'll go in that order.

Thanks a lot to reviewers: **whitewhite**, **DarkStarlet**, **Champion of Justice**, **rainbowdragongirl101**, **Angel42497**.

Thanks a lot to those who added this to their Favorites: **Thunder of Life**, **Kanika Kiku**, **Natsuki Death**, **TheHeartsPath**, **tsuki-shinigami**

Thanks a lot to the ones that added this to their Alerts: **Nee Mou**, **MusicOfMadness**, **DarkStarlet**, **Angel42497**, **Starslight21**, **VoodooKarma**, **tsuki-shinigami**

Thanks a lot for adding me to Favorite Author: **Angel42497**

Thanks a lot for the PM: **Kankyoku**.

By the way, there were some issues with my e-mail so if I miss one of you guys, please let me know in a PM or review.

Thanks!

See ya!

**Review!**

.


	22. Behind the Mask

I finished this chapter in less than three weeks. (1)

I'm proud. Seriously. (Because I've been busier than expected, helping a cousin. Don't ask.)

By the way, this chapter couldn't be edited by **DarkStarlet** because she's still having trouble with her pc.

Please enjoy and review!

I'm craving reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**Behind the Mask**

.

"…_is another mask!"_

-I can't remember who said this. (Was it Kakashi?)

* * *

"Delta."

Aburame Shino narrowed his eyes. His kikaichu buzzed dangerously, rattling their wings madly to mimic his mood. The bugs that were fighting Delta smashed into him, sending him away from Hyuuga Neji and in their host's direction.

While her strings helped her to heal Akamaru, Ito Sayuri watched out of the corner of her eye as the kikaichu got in Delta's way again and again to prevent him from facing Shino. She absently petted Akamaru and turned to watch Shino approach Delta. To her surprise and secret fascination, Shino pulled Delta's collar and proceeded to beat up the shinobi. _'I bet Delta's tired enough or he'd avoid his blows.'_ Under normal circumstances, the Aburame wouldn't be able to punch him like that and she observed that he was getting annoyed because the mask that Delta wore wouldn't break. _'I want one of those…I wonder what-'_

A bark interrupted her thoughts and she saw Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Neji approaching her. Not so far, Junichiro lied unconscious on the ground.

"Oi, Sayuri!" Inuzuka Kiba pointed Shino with his thumb. "What's going on?"

"Personal agenda," said Sayuri.

Neji raised his eyebrows. He studied her briefly. After a long moment, he frowned. "You're trying to hide that you're pleased."

Sayuri smirked. "Just don't tell Shino or he'll annoy me with that."

"I see."

"I wonder what that guy did to him," commented Kiba. "Shino's not the kind of person that uses his fists." He winced when he saw his friend deliver a particular vicious punch. "Especially like that."

"If Delta didn't have his mask, his face would be a mess," said Neji. "By the way, your hair…" He frowned. "Why did you delay?"

"The shape-shifter tried to ambush me," said Sayuri, "And then, he adopted the appearance of Akira-sensei to try to confuse me." He pointed to Kiba's doppelganger. "There he is."

"So what should we do, Neji?" asked Kiba, "Do we leave only one of them alive?"

"I asked Shino to leave Delta alive and functional," said Sayuri before Neji could reply. She glanced Shino fighting the shinobi and she was surprised to notice that the mask was covered by kikaichu. "And Touya became desperate to please after I told him that I want to geld him."

"I can understand why," said Kiba, wincing.

"So you want us to leave Delta and Touya alive," said Neji.

"Touya only used taijutsu and your usual traps," said Sayuri, "Delta's dangerous, but I think we're more than enough to have him subdued." She approached Kiba and began healing him. "Do you want to be the one to kill Junichiro, Neji?"

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow.

"If you want that, just let me kick him," said Sayuri, "Just one kick and I'll be happy."

"Alright."

* * *

"You look beautiful in that kimono," said Fukamizu Aki's husband with an approving glance. "It must've been expensive."

"My grandfather always said that I deserved the best," said the ruler of Sepia country, "I wish he'd seen me wearing this, he was the one who told me that Burgundy's silk was among the best."

"He was a strong-willed man," said Masaki.

Aki nodded. "Unfortunately, my father didn't inherit his determination."

"And your brother was a pacifist," said Masaki.

"He was a failure," said Aki, her face conveying disgust.

"But you're nothing like him," said Masaki, "And the young prince will follow in your steps."

* * *

Cracks began forming.

'_Finally…'_

A powerful blow connected and it was only matter of seconds before bits of the mask began crumbling.

To Aburame Shino's annoyance and surprise, most of Delta's face was heavily bandaged, the only exception was his mouth.

"I swear I didn't molest her," said Delta as he staggered. He wasn't surprised when one of the bug-user's fists connected with his face and sent him to the floor.

Blood began staining the bandages and Delta shook his head.

A broken nose to match his broken ribs.

'_Damn bugs…'_

If the kikaichu hadn't eaten away the chakra that glued the mask to his face, that wouldn't have happened. The shinobi didn't even bother to try to get to his feet.

Delta ran a hand over his hair and realized with horror that the bindings that held his dark brown hair were gone. The ones that covered her face were still in place, but he wondered if they'd last. _'As long as I keep my eyes covered, everything will be fine.'_ He took a deep breath. _'Everything will be fine…'_ The shinobi allowed Shino to punch his face again and he let his head hang loosely to the side to fake the loss of consciousness.

To his fortune, Ito Sayuri unknowingly came to his rescue when she commented on his state.

"You knocked him out, Shino." The tone was reproachful.

The Aburame turned to glance her and his anger began fading away when he noticed the ghost of a smile on her face. "You can beat him all you want when he wakes up. Like I promised, he's alive and functional."

Sayuri nodded. "I can see that." She pulled his arm. "Neji's authorized us to let him live."

"I'll make Delta apologize later," said Shino as he ruffled her hair. His kikaichu buzzed and took the form of chains to restrain and carry Delta while the rest returned to Shino's body. He saw Neji and Kiba approaching them. "What should we do now?"

"We'll take Delta and Touya with us," said Neji, "The rest will die."

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba, "We can go after the guys that escaped."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Neji.

"But they could bring reinforcements," replied Kiba. He nudged his leader. "You're tired, aren't you?"

Neji gave him an annoyed glare before he turned to Sayuri.

The mantis summoner patted him lightly. "I can fight."

"Do you have enough chakra?"

"Yes," said Sayuri, "They're wounded, tired and I bet they don't have enough chakra to fight me." Her fingertips glowed and strings emerged from them. "I wouldn't mind going after those two."

Shino frowned and he was about to talk, but Kiba interrupted.

"We're going to have company soon."

Akamaru barked.

Neji frowned. "How many?"

"Three." Kiba frowned. "They must be very fast because they're approaching."

And he was right.

* * *

"Here they come!"

Just like the first group of ninja, the newcomers had elaborate masks with dark clothes. However, unlike Junichiro's group, they wasted no time in attacking the Konoha nin.

A shinobi with a navy mask took out a chain with a spiked iron ball and attacked Neji while one with a yellow mask went after Shino. To the Aburame's surprise, his newest opponent attacked him with shuriken half-heartedly before changing of direction.

"Piercing Palm!"

Neji's attacker jumped and pulled back his chain, dodging Sayuri's jutsu easily and then, he threw a volley of kunai at the Hyuuga.

A puff of smoke revealed that the weapons had hit a log.

Meanwhile, the only woman of the trio ran past Kiba, threw a couple of kunai without even turning to see him and launched at Sayuri. However, she didn't clash with the mantis summoner because she changed of direction suddenly. Sayuri was about to follow her when the shinobi with the navy mask attacked her with the chain.

"Not so fast, girl!"

To the shinobi's surprise, a dark rope of kikaichu emerged from Shino's sleeve, catching the end of his chain in midair and pulling it. The bugs buzzed menacingly and crawled across the chain, making the living rope entangle itself in the metallic weapon. However, their satisfaction didn't last for their opponent made the chain crackle with electricity.

Not so far from there, the masked kunoichi and the shinobi with the yellow mask freed Delta. The future father sighed in relief and allowed himself to be given a piggyback by the kunoichi. "The one with the chain…" he murmured.

"Fuko," said his rescuer. "By the way, my name's Eiko." The kunoichi tilted her head in the direction of the last member of the trio. The shinobi lifted his yellow mask slightly, revealing his mouth. "He's Hikaru."

"Beni Soubi-"

"She doesn't know we're here," interrupted Eiko. "We must leave." She nodded when she saw that her teammate dispelled the genjutsu that hid Chiharu and Junichiro and took them. "Let's go."

They barely took a step forward when Ito Sayuri and Aburame Shino got in their way.

"The mantis summoner and the bug-user," said Eiko and she nudged Hikaru. "How cute."

As soon as those words left her lips, Hikaru launched at Sayuri with a kunai in hand. Sayuri shook her head at Shino quickly and after sliding to her left, she released wind chakra with a high-speed palm thrust as her opponent flashed seals. "Piercing Palm!"

Just as the wind jutsu was about to reach Hikaru, a potent stream of fire was unleashed from his mouth, overwhelming Sayuri's attack easily.

The kikaichu buzzed as they watched fire envelop the mantis summoner, they panicked when they lost contact with the female bug that was planted on her. They were about to attack Hikaru, but Shino ordered them not to do so. He pointed to his left and Sayuri appeared not too far, slightly singed but practically unharmed.

Then, Hikaru released many jets of fire, obstructing Shino's path and allowing Eiko to run away. But Shino wasn't going to allow Hikaru to stop him.

The Aburame performed seals and a torrent of water surged from his mouth, extinguishing one of the thinnest walls of fire that Hikaru had made. His kikaichu went after the kunoichi that carried the object of their hatred and Shino followed them, dodging the occasional jets of fire that Hikaru shot at him.

* * *

It was then that Sayuri noticed that Shino was being forced to move to his right to avoid Hikaru's attacks, almost grazing the wall of fire beside him. She followed both shinobi, frowning when Hikaru threw several shuriken at her boyfriend. _'Maybe it's my paranoia. I have nothing to worry about. Besides, his evasion is great as always…'_

"Sayuri! Help!"

The kunoichi turned back and poked a kikaichu that was hovering above her head. "Tell Shino that I'll catch up to him later."

Buzz.

"Good bug."

* * *

To Shino's surprise, Hikaru increased the speed and violence of his attacks, making it harder for him to dodge. Then, in a strange change of tactics, the masked shinobi launched at him while flashing seals below his jaw. Thinking that his opponent was going to release a fire jutsu in close quarters, Shino jumped backwards.

Behind him, Hikaru or a clone emerged from the wall of fire, but a curtain of kikaichu was ready to shield Shino from any physical attacks.

Or so the bugs thought.

The enemy smashed into them, reaching for the Aburame. It took the bugs less than a second to realize that they were being attack by a fire clone and they scattered as fast as possible. The bug-clone crumbled away almost at once and the surviving bugs flew away.

The real Shino watched Hikaru shrug and wave goodbye at him mockingly. The shinobi with the yellow mask and navy clothes ran away quickly and Shino frowned as he observed his movements. The kikaichu buzzed and told him that a female bug had finally managed to tag him.

'_Good job.'_

* * *

"P-Poison."

"Don't talk, Neji," said Sayuri as she pushed him onto the ground, "Kiba-kun, keep him immobilized."

The Inuzuka glared the retreating figure of Fuko and he complied with Sayuri's request. He shook his head at Akamaru when the ninken barked in the direction of Fuko. "Not today." He gritted his teeth in frustration when Hinata's cousin shook and grimaced in pain as Sayuri began removing the poison from his body. "We didn't expect that guy to use a kunai with poison. It happened so fast and it was so out of place…" He scowled. "But next time we'll get him."

"Neji will be fine," said Sayuri and for a moment, her eyes turned to the distance.

Kiba caught her glance. "You're worried because Shino went after those guys."

"I'm just overreacting," said Sayuri, "He's sensible, he wouldn't go after them in a whim." She blinked when she remembered Delta, but she shook her head. "He's not irresponsible and he knows that they like to ambush."

"Take it easy," said Kiba, "That guy's proud, but not stupid. If he feels that he must stop chasing them, he'll come back."

* * *

Aburame Shino listened to the reports that some of his kikaichu had to offer as he ran after Hikaru.

There were no traps.

No ambushes.

The bug-user only had to worry about dodging the spontaneous attacks of shuriken and kunai since it seemed that Hikaru was saving his chakra reserves to flee. Fortunately, he had enough chakra and kikaichu to deal with his current target. A small cloud of kikaichu emerged from his jacket and he watched them disappear in the direction of his comrades.

'_Time to go after the fire-user.'_

And so, the Aburame increased his speed as he came up with several plans to defeat the fire-user once he caught up to his target.

The trees seemed like a blur as he ran past them.

Splashes of brown and green.

The familiar whistle of metal soaring through air alerted him.

Dodge.

To his left. To his right.

Dodge.

To his left again.

An exploding tag sailed toward him, but Shino was more than ready.

Hikaru turned his eyes to watch as the bug-user used substitution with a log instead of allowing his kikaichu to shield him. _'Unstoppable, huh?'_ He frowned behind the mask as he remembered that the kikaichu seemed more interested in Seiji. _'But why do you want to get him back?'_

A thought crossed his mind.

His eyes widened, his mouth went dry and his heartbeats increased.

The man narrowed his eyes, not caring in the slightest if he was wrong.

'_Aburame Shino must die.'_

* * *

.

Hinata struck one of the invaders and watched him fall. Not so far from her, Itsuki slashed another one.

They weren't strong, but they were too many.

It didn't help that most of the villagers were terrified of the fights that they witnessed.

"**Don't put your lives in the line for this mission, it's not necessary."**

Hinata had been appalled by her cousin's words, somehow they went against her ninja way.

But Itsuki seemed tired and unfocused. The mantis kept shivering and his movements were slow, not to mention limited because of the teddy bear suit that he wore.

So when fireworks inundated the sky, Hinata couldn't help but grin slightly at Enosawa Takahisa's display of courage. Armed with only a helmet and his cane, the elder managed to alert her teammates of the situation.

And so, with renewed vigor, Hinata launched at her next target.

.

* * *

Keep doing what you're doing, lest he notices that you've changed your mind. Don't let him suspect.

Acting as if Junichiro and Chiharu's bodies were starting to take a toll on his speed, Hikaru stopped for a moment and adjusted Chiharu's body. He wasn't surprised when a barrage of shuriken flew towards him and he allowed one of them to hit Junichiro. _'Act like a desperate, impatient comrade.'_ He cursed loudly before he started running again.

'_Oh, yes.'_ Hikaru smirked. _'You will see what you want to see.'_ He turned his head to see his pursuer, pretending to be distressed and he even picked up his pace to complete the picture of a frantic shinobi. _'You know that before you can go after Eiko, you have to beat me.'_ He turned his head again and pretended to almost miss a branch. _'And to beat me, you have to catch up to me or make me stop running.'_ He threw a volley of kunai in a fake attempt to delay him and watched Shino dodge. _'Good.'_ He released a stream of fire and he wasn't surprised to see that his pursuer dodged again. He stopped intentionally on a branch, turned to see Shino and then, he began flashing seals as he dropped to the ground.

Hikaru jumped backwards as he released a stream of fire, forming a thick line of fire that extended as he retreated by rocketing himself backwards.

As expected, the Aburame wasted time, but he was able to keep following him. Hikaru was surprised that his pursuer managed to reduce the distance that separated them so quickly. _'That's too bad…less time to set a trap, but I can still improvise…'_ He flashed seals again and released a weaker stream of fire. He pretended to look winded, he stopped again to adjust Junichiro. _'A bit more…'_

Hikaru smirked when he heard the familiar buzz of bugs. _'Are you trying to intimidate me?'_ He scoffed inwardly when he saw that Shino was catching up to him. _'But of course, you must think that it's safe for you to attack now.'_ He finally stopped at a nearby branch and let Junichiro and Chiharu slide down his shoulders. _'Underestimate me, kid.'_

The fire-user launched at the young Aburame. _'Instead of pretending to be the prey, you decided to chase.'_ He loosened his sleeve and took out several kunai. _'But you can't win like this, kid.'_ He released one of his weapons. _'You're not a hunter.'_

Shino easily dodged to his left.

A kunai flew over his head.

Another one almost grazed his arm.

The Aburame leaned to his right, preparing himself to land on a branch, but a well-timed kunai prevented him from doing so.

'_Oh, no.' _Hikaru narrowed his eyes. _'You wanted to hunt, right? I'm not going to let you get in your comfort zone, I'm not going to allow you to fight like you're used to.'_ He threw another kunai. _'I'm not going to let you hide.' _

Shino swerved to his left, dodging the latest kunai and allowing a rope of kikaichu to pull him upwards. A bunch of bugs shielded him from another kunai while more kikaichu emerged from his body, billowing behind him.

Hikaru watched the bugs warily. _'What will you do now? Will you surround me with them?'_ He began flashing seals and released a strong jet of fire at the curtain of bugs, but the beetles scattered. Unsurprisingly, a sole bug emerged from his own clothes and he caught it before crushing it. He ran in zigzag and took out several kunai with exploding tags.

The fire-user's wrists flicked, throwing the blunted weapons away.

Seven o'clock.

Nine o'clock.

Three o'clock.

The three kunai hit their marks.

Three explosions.

Three bug clones were destroyed.

Shino narrowed his eyes. His target had found those clones so easily.

Too easily.

More kunai with exploding tags were thrown.

Ten o'clock.

Five o'clock.

Two o'clock.

Another three explosions and more bug clones died.

Shino raised an eyebrow as he studied the man's posture and body language and reconsidered his initial evaluation.

If his opponent had faked his desperation, that meant he had something up his sleeve.

The Aburame began sneaking away, ready to retreat. After all, if his latest conclusion was wrong, he could always ambush the masked shinobi. Unfortunately, Hikaru disposed of the last clones and the clouds of bugs that attacked him were incinerated by a jutsu that he'd never seen before.

And before he knew it, a yellow mask appeared before him as a medium-sized blade cut a sliver of his hair.

Shino sighed as he arched slightly to avoid the sword. _'He did fake his desperation.' _He swerved to his right as a cloud of kikaichu shielded him and smashed into his enemy. _'Sometimes I hate to be right.'_ He wasted no time in hiding and dispatching more bug clones. But Hikaru wasn't going to let him get away that easy and Shino gritted his teeth when all of them were annihilated by scalding ash.

And it was then that his eyes widened as he remembered something. Flashes of a similar jutsu being used, of a person with a similar skill and chakra affinity appeared on his mind.

And the words, the words that resonated in his head.

**"You are always dodging, evading, running away."**

'_No way.'_

Shino frowned. _'Tsunade-sama is right, Sayuri's paranoia is contagious.'_ A kikaichu buzzed, annoyed with him for criticizing the mantis summoner. _'Still…'_ He took out a kunai. _'He's very good at finding my clones…'_ Another kikaichu buzzed. _'Itsuki's method? No, I don't think it's the same.'_ Buzz. _'However…'_

Shino's thoughts were interrupted when had to leave his current hideout after a kunai grazed his cheek.

After sliding backwards on a fragile branch and receiving a vicious kick to the stomach, the bug-user narrowed his eyes.

Shino used substitution just as a blade sliced through the air in his direction and he used the time to hide again. He took out a chakra pill and swallowed it.

There are times when one must attack.

* * *

"Wind scythes!"

"Mantis and Hyuuga, if you keep fighting, I'll kill them!"

Hinata and Itsuki stopped their attacks when they saw that two of the invaders had captured two children.

"Please don't!" "Stop!"

"Hinata-chan, what should we do?" asked the mantis.

But the heiress didn't have to make decision for the feared words came out from the parents' lips.

And the location of the wood and furniture became known.

* * *

"Those bugs are annoying," said Eiko as she saw that a small black chain of beetles followed her.

Seiji snorted. "They don't like me."

"Really?" said Eiko, "Why?"

"They think I did something wrong," said Seiji, sighing after one of them bit him on his shoulder. "They think I molested a girl."

"Did you?" asked Eiko, her voice turning slightly cold.

"Of course not," said Seiji, annoyed, "But that shape-shifter told them that to distract them and her boyfriend beat me up."

"I see."

"So," began Seiji, "How come Beni Soubi doesn't know that you're here?"

"Fuko's request."

"Ah."

* * *

"Really, I wasn't escaping, I mean, I was, but not from you," said Touya.

Fuko pressed a kunai against his throat.

Touya let out a nervous chuckle. "Really, let's be friends."

Fuko punched him.

"Beni Soubi's getting soft," said the masked man and he punched the shape-shifter again. "If you try to get out of my sight, I'll kill you." Punch. "If you try to trick me, I'll kill you." Punch. "If you try to harm me, I'll kill you." Punch. "If you try to escape again, I'll kill you."

"I get it."

Punch.

"I didn't give you permission to talk."

'_Ow.'_

* * *

Hikaru scoffed when he was engaged in close combat after catching a glimpse of Shino sneaking in Chiharu and Junichiro's direction. His wrist flicked and a kunai sailed in his enemy's direction.

To his shock, the bug clone scattered before the kunai struck it, allowing the weapon to hit Chiharu.

'_Damn.'_

His wakizashi, a sword that was shorter than a katana, sliced air when he attempted to harm his current opponent.

The fire-user narrowed his eyes. _'You tricked me. You sent most of your bugs after those two to make me think that you were a clone.'_

"Your allies will be killed," said Shino as he swerved to the right.

"So be it," said Hikaru in a deep voice and he grazed Shino's arm. "And here I thought that you little coward had finally decided to be a man and face me without tricks." He scoffed. "I guess I gave you more credit than you deserve." He leapt backwards and landed on a branch.

Shino mimicked his actions, he also leapt backwards and landed on a branch that was directly in front of his opponent.

Hikaru smirked. "You're not trying to run away this time."

The young Aburame raised his eyebrows and then, he tilted his head. "It's useless to try to ambush you with my Insect Sphere, isn't it?" He frowned when the masked man snorted and flashed seals. "I thought so." Shino used his telepathic link with his kikaichu to confirm his orders. "And you're not going to let me return with my friends alive." He turned slightly to his right, watching how the fire that had been released earlier took the form of an impressive wall to prevent him from escaping. "Your mastery of fire ninjutsu is remarkable, I didn't thought you could join all the flames so easily." He pushed up his glasses as he felt big quantities of kikaichu reenter his body.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he watched dark waves of kikaichu billowing around Shino, rattling their wings and buzzing menacingly. He glanced his wakizashi out of the corner of his eye after Shino took out a kunai.

And so, both shinobi stood before each other, assessing the other silently until a twig snapped, breaking the temporary tranquility. They launched at each other, closing the distance at once.

Metal clashed with metal, the blade of the wakizashi pushing the kunai relentlessly while the kikaichu swirled around both hands.

Hikaru's hand shot out and was surprised when Shino deflected it faster than he expected. The fire-user's mouth twitched. "You're using chakra to enhance your speed and strength, aren't you?" He tilted his head to avoid a punch and noticed that a thin line of beetles were climbing his wakizashi. "And your bugs too." He leapt upwards in midair and raised his leg, aiming for Shino's head, but the latter blocked the kick with his arm and with the billowing kikaichu around that limb.

Black chains of beetles climbed the attacking leg as fast as they could, but they were forced to leave when Hikaru's body temperature increased. Shino leapt backwards, arching slightly to avoid a stream of fire. After landing on a rug made of kikaichu, he sprinted and sliced the air with his kunai, aiming for Hikaru's mask. The older shinobi dodged by spinning slightly, practically sidestepping him on midair.

"You let down your guard!"

Hikaru's wakizashi aimed at Shino's side, but that attack wasn't unexpected and a cloud of kikaichu intervened. The masked man leapt backwards to land on a high branch and he scoffed when Shino's kunai whizzed past his ear.

The Aburame rushed forward, following him and throwing lightning-fast punches while his kikaichu swirled around his sleeves, changing formation and attacking as fast as they could. Hikaru dodged every blow and he threw a high turning kick, aiming for Shino's temple.

Many things happened in a very small lapse.

Shino caught Hikaru's foot and pulled it as he leapt backwards to fight in midair again, but the masked shinobi rotated slightly so that he could throw another kick with his free leg. The Aburame blocked Hikaru's latest attack with his arm and the kikaichu pushed back Hikaru's sudden assault with his wakizashi as they covered his sword and smashed into him, draining his chakra frantically. The masked man counterattacked with a shower of scalding ash, but a curtain of beetles sacrificed their lives to protect their host.

And then, just as the rain of ash ended, Hikaru's free hand rose, shooting out and falling in the blink of an eye. Instead of the karate chop that Shino had expected, a blade pierced him.

A blade that had been concealed in one of Hikaru's long sleeves.

The masked man smirked after stabbing his opponent's back in the last moment and he twisted before pulling out the blade. _'You fought someone above your skill, kid.'_ Hikaru felt as the young man released his foot, he watched as Shino's back arched, gravity pulling the bug-user away from him. _'You fought and you lost.'_

Hikaru's eyes turned to his wakizashi, removing the few kikaichu that covered it. "Let's end this." And just as the last kikaichu flew away from him, he saw it.

An exploding tag attached to his sword.

His eyes widened and they turned to the foot that Shino had held.

More exploding tags.

Aburame Shino's glasses flashed.

"Release."

And many explosions followed.

* * *

"Aww…we failed."

"It wasn't your fault," said Enosawa Tama. "If you'd continued fighting, they would've killed those kids."

Itsuki hopped onto Hinata's shoulder and sniffed. "I failed Sayuri-chan…"

"Don't cry, Itsuki-kun," said Hinata, petting him.

"Sayuri-chan and I have never failed a mission…" Sniff. "I'm her lucky charm…"

Enosawa Takahisa frowned. "Hinata-san, you can see if those ninja are gone, right?"

The Hyuuga nodded and activated her bloodline limit. "They're far enough, they're running away."

"Then, I suppose I can tell you that all the furniture that mattered is safe," said the elder.

"What?" Itsuki stopped sniffing. "Really?" Hop. "You're not lying, are you?"

"It was Neji-kun's idea," said Takahisa. "The furniture that was destroyed was faulty."

Itsuki tilted his head.

"The day that you arrived, I told Neji-kun about the wood that we had in stock," said Takahisa, "Later, I also told him that some of the villagers experiment while they design and that the furniture that they make can't be used. However, they often keep their work so that the youngsters can learn from their mistakes."

"So the furniture that was stored in the warehouse…"

"He asked me if he could use it as bait," confirmed Takahisa. "Neji-kun's a very smart guy, he realized that the daimyo was trying to save money by hiring as few shinobi as he could so he came up with that plan."

"Haneoka-sama's not a bad man," said Tama hurriedly, "But with so many reparations in other cities, he needs to save as much money as he can and he also thought a small group of ninja wouldn't attract attention."

"And now that those criminals think that they've destroyed all the word and the furniture, they won't come back," said Takahisa. "Neji-kun somehow solved our problems."

"Yes, but he wouldn't have been able to do that without Sayuri-san's help," said Tama.

"Eeek!" Itsuki shook his head. "Sayuri-chan knew?"

Takahisa nodded, worried that he'd made a mistake by confessing.

Itsuki raised his foreleg.

"Sayuri-chan is a meanie!"

* * *

"We must take care of your injuries immediately, Hikaru-san!" said a shinobi with orange glasses and dark purple hair after bandaging the very battered fire-user and settling him on his back. "You could die if your wounds aren't tended!" He began running away, but he stopped when Hikaru began murmuring something. "I don't understand, speak louder."

"F-Find…Aburame…Shino…" said Hikaru, forcing himself to stay awake, "K-Kill him…finish him off…"

"Your wounds-"

"K-Kill him, Tatsuya," interrupted Hikaru as loud as he could, "O-Or we'll be in trouble." He took a deep breath. "H-He must be exhausted for…for using so much chakra to fight me…" His lips curled. "A-And I stabbed him…"

"I see…" The shinobi called Tatsuya nodded and turned back.

.

.

After listening to the last report of his kikaichu, a spent and injured Aburame Shino allowed himself to collapse against the trunk of a tree.

A draw.

Though if the fire-user died on his comrade's back, it would be a victory.

A sole kikaichu emerged from his cheek and buzzed. Shino congratulated them on their performance before he let out a heavy sigh.

The Aburame had used up his chakra to try to match his opponent's speed and skill. His kikaichu were also exhausted, having flown and attacked as fast as they could to keep up with the fire-user. On top of that, Shino was seriously wounded and the bugs did everything they could to stop the bleeding, but they needed help.

Meanwhile, a couple of kikaichu flew, trying to alert their host of the incoming danger, but they actually found it hard to communicate telepathically with him. They panicked when the shinobi that had retrieved their enemy ran past them, his nose glowing.

The few bugs that were stationed around the forest tried to get in his way, to keep him from reaching their host, but Tatsuya was having none of that. The purple-haired shinobi kept running, tracking the scent of blood. _'He's close…'_ He threw a kunai to a bug clone, striking him easily. _'Hikaru-san was right, he's tired…'_

In less than two minutes, Tatsuya found him. Shino was leaning against the trunk, struggling to keep himself from collapsing again.

"T-There he is," confirmed Hikaru before he closed his eyes.

Tatsuya frowned. It was a distasteful chore to get rid of someone else's leftovers. He took out a kunai and aimed at Shino's heart.

"Goodbye."

And he threw the weapon.

His kunai clashed with someone else's.

Tatsuya narrowed his green eyes and took out another kunai.

"K-Kill him…" Hikaru urged him.

Tatsuya sighed and was about to throw his second kunai when he had to leap backwards to avoid a barrage of senbon. In that moment, Shino mumbled something as his knees gave away and he crumpled against the trunk of the tree.

"Shino!"

Ito Sayuri hurried to his side as she watched him slide down to the ground. She knelt beside him and placed her hand on his back, staining it instantly with blood. Her mood only worsened when she had to use her strings to catch a kunai that Tatsuya threw.

"If you try to attack him again, I'll kill you," threatened the newcomer, glaring Tatsuya darkly. "If you so much as look at him the wrong way, I'll kill you. " Her strings glowing menacingly. "And if you don't start running away in less than ten seconds, I'll kill you."

Tatsuya sweatdropped. _'This one should be related to Fuko.'_ He sighed when Hikaru gripped his shoulder. "We should go, Hikaru-san. He's dying, anyway." But the fire-user grunted and he released a kunai in the Aburame's direction.

A glowing string caught the kunai as Ito Sayuri stepped protectively in front of Shino.

"Piercing Palm!"

Tatsuya jumped, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"I won't fail next time," warned Sayuri and she knelt down to heal Shino. "I hope you didn't get hurt because you decided to keep going after Delta, I'm not even sure if he molested me. If I'd known that this was going to happen, I would've stopped you."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. He closed his eyes. "Let's go, Tatsuya."

The purple-haired shinobi nodded at once and leapt backwards before running away.

Sayuri watched them leave for a moment before she returned her attention to Shino's injuries. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

* * *

"You look ridiculous."

"Meanie!"

"Itsuki, leave Shino alone, he needs to rest," called Sayuri from a nearby room.

"Aww…" Itsuki tugged at his teddy bear suit as he stood beside Shino's pillow. "You followed my advice, didn't you?" He raised a foreleg. "You got mortally wounded to make Sayuri-chan pay more attention to you."

"Of course not," said Shino. He was shirtless, but bandages covered most of his upper body. A few covers were on top of him, keeping him warm. His hand rose and he petted Itsuki.

The mantis tilted his head and watched him with curious eyes.

"Shino-chan?"

"What is it?"

"You petted me just like Sayuri-chan does."

Shino nodded faintly. "My kikaichu and I have beneficiated from playing with you."

"Really?" Itsuki hopped happily. "Yay!"

"It's made us faster," said Shino, "We are grateful."

"You're welcome." Itsuki flew above Shino's head and poked his forehead. "I heard you fought lots of guys today."

"My kikaichu took care of most of them," said Shino. "That's why they were tired when we fought the one that injured me."

"You look awful," said Itsuki, "Are you tired? Where does it hurt?" He shook his head. "Sayuri-chaaaaaaaaan!" And he flew. "Sayuri-chaaaaaan!"

Shino watched him leave the room and disappear into the hall. He closed his eyes, still tired and in pain, and let his mind drift.

The next time he opened his eyes, Sayuri's strings were applying chakra on his back.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Sayuri sighed. "Just look at you." She pulled him gently with the help of her strings so that she could remove some of the bandages and take a better look at his back. She winced when he hissed in pain. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine," replied Shino, but he winced more than once.

"Do you think you can stay awake long enough to eat something?"

"Yes."

"Good," said Sayuri, "Itsuki, could you bring what I left in the kitchen? Please put it in a tray."

The mantis nodded and left the room at once.

"You were cooking," said Shino.

"Yes," said Sayuri, "By the way, Hinata-sama's taking care of Neji and Kiba-kun left with Akamaru to check a couple of things."

Suddenly, a delicious aroma invaded the room and Shino's eyebrows rose.

"Thanks, Itsuki," said Sayuri as she helped him carry the tray with her strings. A couple of minutes later, her strings left Shino's back. "You should feel better now." She accommodated him so that he could eat. "Now, open your mouth."

Shino complied, letting her feed him.

Rice, miso soup and nikujaga.

"Is it good?"

"Delicious," said Shino after swallowing. "The nikujaga is really good. You've improved."

"Maybe," said Sayuri happily and she took more nikujaga with the chopsticks. "I knew you'd like something with vegetables." She grinned. "By the way, what do you think of the teddy bear suit that I made for Itsuki? It's cute, isn't it?"

Shino remained wisely silent. Itsuki merely stuck out his tongue at him.

After he finished eating, Shino allowed Sayuri to accommodate him so that he could sleep better.

"You used up too much chakra in a very small lapse, Shino," said Sayuri, frowning worriedly. "I didn't tell you this earlier because I didn't want to sound reproachful, but you also fainted because you were exhausted."

"I had no option, I had to fight him," said Shino, "He didn't let me leave when I tried to retreat, he wanted to kill me." He frowned. "And he was too fast, too skilled…"

"Like Akira-sensei?"

"Perhaps," said Shino, "But I haven't forgotten that episode in which your sensei tried to kill me." He shook his head. "I think Kido Akira was a better swordsman that my opponent."

"Hikaru," said Sayuri, "That's what the guy with the orange glasses called him."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that." He let Itsuki hop onto his lap and snuggle. "Hikaru was skilled, but his style of fighting was different. It's true that he found my bug clones easily and that he was a fire user, but the way he fought wasn't like that of your sensei."

"What do you mean?"

"Kido Akira wasn't so sneaky," said Shino, "He was a hunter, he was more confrontational." He frowned. "When he attacked you, he didn't try to hide or make you underestimate him. He wanted to get rid of you as fast as he could, the same with me."

Sayuri nodded.

"Also, I think your sensei was faster," said Shino, "If Midori-san hadn't showed up, he would've-"

"He thought you were my dad," interrupted Sayuri, smiling in a bittersweet way. "And maybe he would've restrained himself if he hadn't been under that weird genjutsu." She shrugged. "Besides, you've become stronger and faster so it isn't too strange that you found Hikaru slower…"

Shino raised his eyebrows.

Sayuri sighed and she shook her head. "I'm sorry, it's just that maybe I'm hoping that it's him."

Shino tilted his head. "Do you miss him that much?"

Sayuri raised her eyebrows, drawing back at once. A moment later, she smiled uneasily. "No, it's just that if he were Akira-sensei, I'd like to catch him to question him." She blinked when Shino gestured her to get closer and she complied. "What is it?" She blinked again when Shino flicked her forehead.

"I understand," said Shino as he ruffled her hair. "It's alright, don't be ashamed of your feelings. After all, he was your sensei."

Blink.

Sayuri took the hand that he had on her hair and patted it. "Thanks." She shrugged and waited for him to say something. It was in that moment that she noticed something. Itsuki was fast asleep. "That explains it." She grinned when Shino raised an eyebrow. "The silence." She took the mantis and put him on her lap. "He must be tired, he also fought."

Shino nodded.

"Now that I remember, I haven't seen a single kikaichu," said Sayuri, "They haven't even buzzed."

"They're also tired," said Shino and he took her hand, squeezing it gently. "We're exhausted."

"I should leave to let you sleep and rest," said Sayuri, disentangling her fingers from his. "Close your eyes."

* * *

"I feel like we should've done more."

"Don't worry, Kiba-kun," said Enosawa Tama, "Like we told you, we're not afraid of work."

"Besides, we made the youngsters cooperate with the reparations," said Enosawa Takahisa, chuckling and he missed the awkward glances that Neji and Kiba gave him.

"Ara, ara, they'll think you're an evil old man if you keep laughing like that," said Tama.

"No, of course not," said Kiba, sweatdropping.

Takahisa shrugged and he turned to Neji. "By the way, Neji-kun, Haneoka-sama will be sending a letter to Tsunade-sama, it'll be full of praises."

"That's not necessary."

"Haneoka-sama disagrees," said Takahisa. "You did save him money."

"But maybe we should let you rest," said Tama.

"I think he's fine," said Kiba, "After two days in bed, he looks better."

"You looked very pale when you came back," said Tama, "Hinata-san was very worried."

"Maybe that's why she didn't reproach him for not telling her about his plan," said Takahisa.

"No, Hinata's too nice to do something like that," said Kiba.

Neji nodded and he frowned. "I'm glad Itsuki was with her or she might've been hurt," he said.

"We didn't detect the other group of shinobi," said Kiba, "I should've been able to."

"Don't worry about that, Kiba-kun," said Tama, "At least they won't come back." She pouted. "And it's too bad that Sayuri-san had to send Itsuki away. He was so lively."

.

.

"Poor Itsuki, he was too cold."

"I agree," said Shino, "At least you gave him warm clothes."

"Yes." Sayuri cheered up slightly. "And lots of cookies."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, he was the one that asked you to let him leave this time," said Shino and he took her hand. "Sayuri…"

"Yes?"

"I'd like to talk about Delta."

Sayuri sighed, annoyed and she removed his hand from hers. "Listen, I'm not even sure if he molested me." She shrugged. "He practically swore it and he had no reason to do that, I wasn't a threat."

"But something made you think that he lied."

"Beni Soubi," said Sayuri, "But she likes to mess with others' heads so…" She shrugged. "She's creepy, she used me like a pampered girl's doll."

"What do you mean?"

"She brushed my hair, painted my face," said Sayuri, "And dressed me again and again." She bit her cheek. "She did that every single day while she posed as the daimyo's fiancée. She was never satisfied with my looks." And she glared him when he frowned. "I know it might not sound like something terrible, but I had to be quiet and still most of the time. I only talked when it was necessary, but she rarely said something that required me to reply." She sighed. "And no, I couldn't fidget or whine."

Shino tilted his head.

"And look at this," said Sayuri, pulling at her bangs. "She even gave me a new haircut." She loosened her hair and showed him that it looked a lot like Hinata's.

"You look like-"

"Hinata-sama."

Shino nodded.

"So what do you think?" asked Sayuri. "Do you like it?"

"Not really," said Shino, "It doesn't suit your personality and..."

"And what?"

"It makes me feel bad when I ruffle your hair since it looks much tidier." Shino raised an eyebrow at her. "Why haven't you done something about it if you dislike it?"

"I was waiting for you to give me your opinion," admitted Sayuri, "I thought you hadn't noticed." She leaned and accommodated his pillow. "By the way, I'm glad you didn't like it or I would've had to kick you when you were completely recovered."

"So I passed with flying colors," said Shino dryly and he nodded. "What's my reward?" He frowned in what he hoped was a disapproving way when Sayuri blinked and he barely kept himself from smirking when she blushed in embarrassment. "Ah, so you'd only thought of a punishment." He shook his head. "How very unfair."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Sayuri flicked his forehead. "Oi, don't tease me."

"Why not?"

"Err…" Sayuri shrugged good-naturedly.

"So…" Shino frowned, annoyed at himself for having to break the moment. "What else happened to you?"

Sayuri sighed. "Sometimes…sometimes Beni Soubi was very light, she ate sweets in my presence to taunt me."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you avoided baking and eating sweets for a while?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Sayuri, "Maybe."

"Did she starve you?"

"Well…a couple of times she gave me gruel while she had normal meals."

"And when did she tell you that Delta molested you?"

"A bit before she had to leave, she told me that he'd undressed me."

"He what?"

Sayuri winced at the dark tone in Shino's voice. "He said that he was respectful and he seemed sincere…"

"You believed him," said Shino flatly.

"I…uh…well…" Sayuri sighed. "Well, Tsunade-sama only asked me to be discreet so I guess I can tell you this." She shrugged. "Delta's married and his wife's expecting. He also told me that he's being blackmailed into helping Beni Soubi's group because they're using his wife as a hostage."

Shino frowned. "He could've lied to you."

"I know."

"What else?"

"Hmm…I felt useless and defenseless," said Sayuri, "Junichiro even cut a chunk of my hair for Touya."

Shino took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Aren't you going to call me vain?"

"Not this time," said Shino. "I'm not that tactless." He flicked her forehead. "But if you could cut your hair to make it look different, I'd be grateful."

Sayuri nodded, grinning faintly. "I was going to do that anyway."

* * *

"You were lucky that Tatsuya retrieved you, Hikaru," said an indigo-haired man with icy blue eyes, "You would've died if he were less competent."

A man with a cloth covering most of his face groaned. "Do you want me to apologize again?" He snorted. "Are you going to start with the death threats?"

Fuko narrowed his eyes.

"I told you, I miscalculated," said Hikaru.

"You panicked and jumped to conclusions," replied Fuko. "That Shino guy was only interested in Seiji because he wanted to avenge his girlfriend."

"I didn't know that at the time," said Hikaru.

"And the shape-shifter, he isn't loyal," said Fuko, "I'll have to ask Beni Soubi to do something about him."

"By the way, where's Seiji?"

* * *

"…and the daimyo was very pleased," said Tsunade, "He didn't apologize, but I think that if you read the letter, you'll realize that he wasn't comfortable with the payment he gave us. If he could, he would've paid more."

Neji nodded.

"Right now, he'll say that you failed your mission, but that'll change once they receive the payment from the furniture's buyers," said Tsunade. "He compromises to hire us again and recommend us in the future. Especially you."

"I'm honored."

"I wish you'd brought one of those shinobi for interrogation," said Tsunade and she turned to Shino, "Neji says in his report that you want to tell me something in private."

Shino nodded.

"Very well." Tsunade sighed. "You're all dismissed."

* * *

"He overestimated Aburame Shino's intelligence and underestimated his skills."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He thought that he'd figured out Seiji's secret."

Fukamizu Aki narrowed her eyes and Beni Soubi continued her report.

"Eiko and Seiji have already confirmed that Aburame Shino's reason for pursuing them had nothing to do with his secret and everything to do with jealousy."

The noblewoman raised an eyebrow.

"It seems Sayuri told him that Seiji molested her during her imprisonment," said Beni Soubi. "That young man wasn't happy to learn that and I heard that he wiped the floor with Seiji."

"So Hikaru jumped to conclusions."

"That's correct."

"That could've cost him his life," said Aki. "We could've lost a strong shinobi thanks to the indiscretion of that girl."

"That was Hikaru's fault for underestimating Aburame Shino," replied Beni Soubi. "He's stronger, faster and much more skilled than Shino, but he decided to play with his food." She sneered. "He only got what he deserved, but I heard he'll be fine soon."

* * *

"…and that's what I told her," said Aburame Shino. He'd told the Hokage a few more things but what Sayuri didn't know, wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm glad you justified your behavior towards Delta," said Sayuri, blissfully unaware of the situation. "And that you explained what happened during your fight with Hikaru."

Shino nodded.

"I'll walk you home," said Sayuri as she linked arms with him.

"Are you going to see Shou-san?"

"Maybe tomorrow," said Sayuri, "I think I'll sleep a bit and after that, I'll summon Itsuki."

"Sleep? Are you tired?"

"Just a bit."

"Then, I should be the one to walk you home."

"No, it's okay," said Sayuri as they went downstairs to exit the Hokage tower. "I'd like to tell your mother that you should take it easy the next days."

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "My mother…"

"Yes," said Sayuri, "You listen to her, right? That's why I'll tell her that as your medic, I want you to rest and eat well."

"I'm fine."

"Itsuki told me that your kikaichu dislike cold," said Sayuri, "And you deserve to rest." Grin. "No paperwork. No training children."

"Sayuri…"

"Maybe she'll spoil you or cook your favorite meals," said Sayuri.

"My mother will bury me under a dozen covers and pull my cheeks to mock me," said Shino.

"Poor you," said Sayuri jokingly and she poked him. Then, she pulled down his collar.

"Sayuri?"

And she pecked his lips quickly and cheerfully. "There you go. You-"

She widened her eyes when Shino pulled her and kissed her. The kiss started soft and slow, but when she responded, it became deeper and more passionate. It made her head spin and without really being aware, she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head towards hers desperately.

But then, someone cleared his throat rather loudly.

Sayuri pulled away from Shino as if she'd been burned, her face flushing after realizing that they had a small audience.

Aburame Yasunori and his son stood before them. The first with amused eyebrows and the second with his mouth open in shock.

"Is something wrong?" asked Shino, glaring them darkly, somehow promising them a slow, painful death if their answer was affirmative. He put his arm around Sayuri's shoulders supportively.

"Of course not," said Yasunori, smirking teasingly. "We'll see you later." One of his kikaichu asked his son to close his mouth and the boy complied. And they walked past them.

"Don't let him pick on you," murmured Shino once his clansmen were gone.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Yasunori-san's nice," said Sayuri and she frowned when Shino raised a sardonic eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"A bully, that's what he is!"

"No, it was just a misunderstanding," said a young man. He leaned forward, making his long bangs cover his eyes. He squeezed the hand of a young woman who laid on a bed. "I would've done the same, Naoko-chan."

"How dare he think that you molested Sayuri-san?"

"Calm down, remember that you're pregnant and that you need to rest," said the young man with placating hands. "Calm down." He chuckled. "Besides, it's not that bad since the mask protected me from most of his attacks."

Naoko shook her head. "If Sayuri-san and Nadeshiko-san knew…"

"They would kill me."

"Don't say that!" said Naoko. "Didn't you say you were friends?"

"Yes, but they don't suspect a thing…"

"How about Neji-kun?" said Naoko, "He's kin. I'm sure that he'd help." She grinned. "You've already told Sayuri-san your reasons for helping Beni Soubi. I'm sure that if you send her a letter we could-"

"No."

"But Soujiro-kun…"

"Remember to call me Seiji," said Naoko's husband in what he hoped was a firm, but gentle tone. "Seiji."

"You shouldn't give up your name like that," replied Naoko.

"I know."

And Hyuuga Soujiro sighed, resigned as he watched the snow from his window with his pale lavender eyes.

* * *

**Please R-E-V-I-E-W.**

* * *

Well, I know I said that I'd like to revise and rewrite some chapters but I didn't. I felt it was more important to write this chapter when I got a few ideas for Shino's fight.

I was surprised and disheartened by the absence of reviews for last chapter. (What can I say? I'm a review whore).

I didn't think it'd be my best one, but I seriously didn't think that it'd be so bad. If I get too many hits for this chapter and too few reviews (i.e. 50 hits in the first and second days and not a single review for this chapter; 1 review and more than 100 hits, 2 reviews and more than 175 hits and so on), I'll focus on revising some of the chapters to try to find a way to correct my mistakes before I start writing the next one.

It's nice to know if you like it, but when I get too few and people start removing it from their alerts or favorites, I'd really like to know why. A reader (I'm not going to say who) told me that Sayuri was too whiny and criticized me with very valid points. She told me that she didn't mind if I rewrote some chapters and I agreed that I'd been dragging mistakes.

Maybe this chapter was shorter than most of the previous ones but I didn't want to saturate it or to waste time and write nonsense. I hope you liked it.

Like I said in the beginning, **DarkStarlet**, my beta reader, couldn't edit this chapter because her pc isn't working 100% yet. I'll ask her to edit this one when everything's okay. I simply opted for not giving such a nice person more trouble.

(1) I would've updated like 18 hours earlier but I was sleep-deprived and I needed to change a couple of things to the ending. I had chores to do and when I was about to reread the chapter before uploading it, I got hungry. Blame my stomach and the dishes I had to wash.

Thanks a lot for the **Story Alert**: **JenniAnimeHotStuff**

.

See ya!

P.S. Why didn't I kill Junichiro and Chiharu? I needed something to act as a burden Hikaru. I wanted to show off his skills.

.


	23. The Lucky Charm

I could've updated a few days before, but I noticed that there were problems in FFnet (stats, PM's, etc) Actually, I think that the PM's problems might be the reason why I couldn't contact my beta-reader. Hopefully, she'll see this chapter.

Note: So I'm getting rid of many OC's, but to do that, I had to create more that will die in this chapter. (Or most of them, anyway).

Thanks for waiting.

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

**The Lucky Charm**

* * *

"So you didn't end up at the hospital again…"

"No."

"But you didn't kill the man that hurt my human."

"Midori, don't be a meanie," said Itsuki, "Sayuri-chan did her best!" Poke. "Plus she was busy healing Shino!" Poke. "And she gave you sake!"

Midori nodded. "I suppose you're right this time." She poked Sayuri. "You did well."

"Thanks."

"I have to talk with Shino," said Midori, "He should've defeated that guy."

"Hikaru seemed in bad condition," said Sayuri, "Maybe he died."

"Hmm…" Midori shook her head. "I still think Shino should've done more."

"I already told you that he fought many shinobi," said Itsuki, "Shino-chan's kikaichu were tired."

"I must be strict with my human," said Midori.

Sayuri poked Itsuki's sister. "Would you like more sake?"

"Of course," said Midori and she watched as Sayuri poured more sake on a small glass. "By the way, you look good." She drank eagerly and licked her lips. "Itsuki hadn't mentioned that you'd got a haircut."

Sayuri's cheek twitched.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Midori, "Your hair looks almost as soft and tidy as it used to before you got Tsunade-san's message to return to Konoha."

"I know," said Sayuri, "But I don't like it." She handed Itsuki more cookies and he happily began eating them. "Actually, I'm going to cut it later." She touched her bangs. "It must look different."

"Short hair is practical," commented Midori. "Besides, Itsuki wouldn't be able to pull your braid anymore." Poke. "And you'd save shampoo."

"I guess you're right about that," said Sayuri.

"You should be practical," said Midori. "You're a mantis summoner, remember that."

"Noooooo!" whined Itsuki. "Sayuri-chan's cuter with long hair!" He hid behind Sayuri when Midori tried to bite him. "Meanie!"

* * *

"How's your wife, Seiji?"

Hyuuga Soujiro stopped in his dead tracks and turned to see Tange Eiko, the kunoichi that had helped him and freed him from his cousin's team.

"She's resting," said Soujiro defensively, not liking in the slightest the topic of the conversation.

Tange Eiko was tall, slender but she didn't lack curves. Her auburn hair was cut stylishly short, falling past her cheekbones and framing her face. Her midnight blue eyes contemplated the young man before her with interest and she chuckled when Soujiro gave her a nasty glare.

"It was an innocent question," she told him.

Soujiro snorted.

"I heard your wife's a civilian," said Eiko.

"So?"

"I didn't expect a Hyuuga to marry one," said Eiko, her tone full of derision.

"Have you forgotten that we work for one?" retorted Soujiro.

Eiko smirked. "You're right."

Footsteps resounded against the marbled floor that led to the gardens, loud enough to announce the presence of another person.

Soujiro tilted his head, he already knew who that person was and he kept himself from smirking after he realized that Eiko didn't have a clue.

"Is there a meeting that I wasn't aware of?"

A woman with fake apple green eyes and hair dyed in brown had arrived.

It was Beni Soubi.

"Eiko, right?"

"Why do you ask if you already know the answer?"

The next thing Eiko knew, Beni Soubi's hand struck her rib cage, making her eyes widen in pain. She hissed when the older kunoichi pulled her and cut her cheek with a kunai.

"Do not cross me."

Beni Soubi narrowed her eyes at Soujiro and then, she walked away.

Neji's cousin waited until she was gone and then, he helped Eiko. Green chakra glowed from his hands and he spoke.

"You were lucky," he commented, "Beni Soubi usually makes more cuts." He shrugged when Eiko gave him a shocked glance. "Fuko's trait is making death threats, right?"

Eiko nodded. "So Beni Soubi likes cutting other people's faces?"

Soujiro nodded.

"Who was her last victim?" asked Eiko. "Before today, of course."

"Aburame Shino," said Soujiro at once and then, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "No…I think Kozo mentioned something about a boy that also belongs to the Aburame clan…"

* * *

"Darling."

"Midori-san."

"Darling, I'm very disappointed," said Midori after poking him. "Itsuki told me about your adventures in Mahogany country."

"I see." Shino nodded and allowed her to sit on his shoulder. "When did you arrive?"

"Today," said Midori. "Sayuri summoned Itsuki yesterday and she waited until today to summon me."

"So Sayuri did just what she told me," said Shino and he closed the door, "We also arrived yesterday."

Midori poked him. "We must play a lot, I'm sure that will allow you to improve."

"I agree."

"But we'll do that once you get more kikaichu," said Midori. "Itsuki told me that you'd lost many of them and my ear confirms his words." She raised a foreleg. "Besides, Sayuri told me that you must rest and take it easy."

"Would you like to drink something?"

"Not right now, darling," said Midori, "I'm afraid I'll have to decline." She pulled down his hood once Shino sat down on a comfortable couch. "Hmm…you should cut your hair too."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "So Sayuri finally went to take care of that."

"Oh, yes," said Midori, "I told her that she must be practical."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Short hair, darling," said Midori and she poked him hard. "I think that dating Sayuri is starting to have a terrible effect on your neurons."

A chuckle was heard and Shino's eyebrow twitched when he realized that his mother had arrived and he rose from his seat at once.

"Aburame-sama, I'm so pleased to see you again," said Midori and she left Shino's shoulder to fly in the matriarch's direction.

Aburame Kabocha poked the mantis. "Likewise." She tilted her head before she sat down. "By the way, I saw your summoner."

"I hope she was polite," said Midori.

"She didn't see me," said Kabocha, "To be frank, I almost didn't recognize her because she got rid of her braid."

Shino raised his eyebrows at once. "She what?"

"Your ears are also beginning to fail," muttered Midori, "Aburame-sama said that Sayuri got rid of her braid."

"She looks good," said Kabocha, "Her haircut resembles a bob-cut and it makes her look more sophisticated." She continued talking, watching in amusement as his son's eyebrow twitched more and more. "I was surprised to see her without Itsuki."

"Itsuki didn't go with her, he preferred to visit a candy store," said Midori. "Sayuri knows that he gets bored at that kind of places so she usually asks him to go somewhere else. Besides, he likes girls with long hair so he would've annoyed Sayuri until she desisted from cutting her hair."

"I think I'll leave you alone to let you talk in private," said Shino after he got to his feet. He bowed. "Mother, Midori-san."

"Go to bed, Shino," said Kabocha in a singsong tone. "That's what your medic recommended!"

"Yes, mother."

Once Shino was gone, Midori poked the Aburame matriarch.

"You're evil."

Kabocha smirked. "I know."

The matriarch allowed the mantis to sit on her lap and she poked her. "Shino's going to be sulking for a while," she said, her lips drawing an amused smile. "I'd love to see his reaction when he finds out that I lied."

Midori chuckled.

Aburame Kabocha hummed. It was so fun to tease her son.

* * *

"So everyone from Fuko's squad knows that you're a Hyuuga."

Soujiro nodded.

"That's worrisome."

"I'd like to ask you something, Beni Soubi," said Soujiro. "You could even like my idea."

The kunoichi narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga. "Why?"

"Because you're the only one with enough talent to do it."

"Flattery doesn't work with me and you're one of the few people that know it," replied Beni Soubi.

"But it could be useful."

"I'm listening."

* * *

The moment Aburame Shino saw his girlfriend, there were two things in his mind. The first was that Sayuri still had her braid, the second was that his mother was a liar who loved teasing him a bit too much. He could almost imagine his mother cackling evilly in her own way, her actions going unnoticed by those around her. His eyebrow twitched and twitched, picturing her conniving smirk and her hands that couldn't wait to plot more mischief against him.

Sayuri's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You don't like it?"

Shino frowned as he contemplated the side-swept bangs that grazed the eye area. "Why do you think that? You look really good."

"But your eyebrow was twitching."

"I simply remembered something unpleasant." Shino thought he heard a chuckle and his eyebrow twitched again. "I like the way your haircut brings attention to your eyes." His eyebrow twitched again when a kikaichu that belonged to his mother cackled.

"You look strange, Shino," said Sayuri. She blinked when a couple of kikaichu caught another one and threw it onto Shino's palm.

"This one belongs to my mother," said Shino, "She's teasing me."

Sayuri frowned. "She's spying on us?"

"She simply wanted to know my reaction," said Shino and he sent his kikaichu to take her mother's bug away. He watched them leave with the bug and he rolled his eyes, annoyed. "She told me earlier that you'd got rid of your braid."

"Why did she do that?"

"She likes to tease me and play pranks on me because I'm her only son."

"Oh…" Sayuri shrugged. "Does she do that a lot?"

"Whenever she can," said Shino.

Sayuri patted his hand, but then, she paled.

"What's wrong?"

She gestured Shino closer. "Hey, did Yasunori-san…you know…did he tell her…"

"No."

Sayuri sighed in relief and her face recovered her normal color. "I'm glad because your mother is scary."

The only thing Shino could do was shrug and he tapped her shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt."

"I wasn't worried about that," said Shino, "I wanted to ask you to let me play with your braid."

Blink.

"Oh…" Blink. Shrug. "Sure, you don't have to fear a kick." She ruffled her own hair a little so that wispy strands of hair fell on her forehead. She pulled and a lone strand that was wider than the previous ones fell just where the hair parted. "By the way, you can mess my hair. I don't mind." Her lips curved when Shino curled her braid around his hand.

"I like your braid, even if it's shorter."

"I've noticed," said Sayuri, "Hey, where's Midori-san?"

"The last time I saw her, she was with my mother," said Shino.

"Oh…"

"I've never shown you the compound, have I?"

"No," said Sayuri, "Are you offering me a tour?"

.

.

"Shino-san. Sayuri-san."

"Good afternoon," greeted back Shino and Sayuri, almost in a chorus.

Aburame Hanako handed Shino an envelope. "It's an invitation for my father's birthday party."

"Thank you."

"I've already delivered one to your parents," said Hanako. Her lips curved slightly. "It's a shame that Sayuri-san can't go."

"It's alright," said Sayuri, "I guess you'll be discussing clan matters and I'm an outsider so I shouldn't be there."

"But if you were his fiancée…"

"I wouldn't like to get engaged just to go to a party," said Sayuri and Shino nodded, "Besides, we're fine the way we are."

"You love your freedom that much?"

Sayuri blinked.

"I heard you used to travel to many different places and meet all kind of people," continued Hanako, "One would think that you'd find Konoha and its inhabitants boring after these last months." She watched Sayuri blink again. "Especially Shino-san because he's so serious and collected."

Sayuri blinked again and nodded dumbly, as if realizing that Hanako was right. "Shino's very calm."

"Oh, the other day I saw that you tackled him," commented Hanako. "You were helping him train some children and he asked you to leave because you were procrastinating."

"Well, he's very strict and reserved."

"Maybe you don't think he's open-minded," said Hanako, "But that's not uncommon for an Aburame. We try to be proper and composed."

"I've noticed," said Sayuri, "You're very different from my mantises."

Hanako could've not asked for a better statement. "Yes, that's true." She gave Sayuri what she hoped would be seen as a warm smile. "Your mantises are very lively and affectionate."

"That's right."

"And very self-indulgent," said Hanako, "It must be very disappointing that Shino-san dislikes sweets because I've heard you're really good at preparing anything that has sugar."

Sayuri blinked again.

"That was one of the reasons why most of us were so surprised when we heard that you were dating him," said Hanako. "You must be a very interesting person because Shino-san is so hard to please and we thought that you wouldn't be adequate. I thought-"

"Thanks," interrupted Sayuri, "I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough." She clapped and smiled. "You're so nice, your comments have been so reassuring." She bowed. "But we should get going because we have an appointment. I hope you don't mind."

Hanako shook her head.

"I hope we can have another enlightening chat soon," said Sayuri.

"Sure."

.

.

"She's smart," commented Sayuri, "She's good at disguising her intentions."

"You caught on quickly," said Shino.

"Shou-san told me once that I look stupid when I blink and I thought that Hanako-san might share his opinion," said Sayuri, "I thought I could play dumb."

"I noticed."

"I wonder if she really thought that I hadn't noticed that you're serious and quiet," said Sayuri and she handed him a cup of tea, "There you go."

"Thanks."

"But…" Sayuri frowned. "But everything that she told us was true." She poked Shino. "Did your clansmen think that I'm not good enough for you?"

Shino took a sip of his tea before he answered. "They thought you were eccentric, that's all."

"Just eccentric?"

"And reckless."

Sayuri poked Shino. "What else?"

Shino took another long sip, watching her tap the table impatiently.

"Aburame…"

"Before I continue answering your interrogatory, I'd like to know if you consider me boring," replied Shino as casually as possible.

"I can't believe you're asking me that."

"You've just told me that everything Hanako-san mentioned is true."

"You're not boring," said Sayuri, poking him.

Shino poked her back.

Sayuri flicked his forehead. Shino flicked her nose.

"Oi, that hurt…"

Shino flicked her nose again.

"Now you're just being a meanie…" said Sayuri, pouting. But the pout faded away gradually and Shino watched as her lips parted to reveal her teeth. He absently pushed his cup of tea away, sensing that something was about to happen.

And he wasn't wrong.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor.

The mantis summoner had pounced on her victim, pinning him down.

Shino wasn't amused. "Sayuri…"

"Yes?"

"Get off me."

But the mantis summoner gave him a predatory smile and raised her eyebrows provocatively. One of her hands removed his collar and then, began unbuttoning his jacket. "I don't want to."

"Okay."

Sayuri widened her eyes for a second before she shrugged and leaned downwards as if to kiss him and then, without a warning, she began poking him on the ribs.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Poking Time!"

"Sayuri, stop it."

"Hmm…" Sayuri smirked and poked him harder. "No." And she chuckled. "You said this was okay."

Shino's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you sulking because I didn't kiss you?"

"I am not sulking," replied Shino, eyebrow twitching. "Remove yourself from upon me. Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't." Poke. Poke. Poke. "I wish you were ticklish…"

"If I get sick for lying on your cold floor, I'll tell my mother."

That did it.

Shino watched in amusement as Sayuri paled and when he felt her grip loosening, he pushed her off and pinned her down.

"That hurt," complained Sayuri. She rolled her eyes when she noticed that Shino had a smug look. "A grudge?" She sighed. "Really?" She stuck out her tongue. "You're so delicate, you only did this because I didn't kiss you." She burst in laughter when she saw that Shino's eyebrow twitched again. "I knew it."

"…"

"But you know, I don't regret unbuttoning your jacket," said Sayuri happily, her eyes scanning the sliver of flesh that could be seen. "Have you been exercising?"

"I won't fall prey to your feminine wiles," said Shino, annoyed, "You saw me shirtless at Sugi town, you shouldn't be surprised."

"I was worried and in medic nin mode," replied Sayuri, "I didn't have time to appreciate your assets."

"How convenient for you to notice right after I counterattacked."

"I'm sincere," said Sayuri, moving her face slightly to get a better view. "Oh…look at that torso…" She grinned appreciatively.

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "You're not going to fool me again."

"Definitely eye candy," said Sayuri, ignoring his last statement. She smiled when Shino glared her, he was stubbornly refusing to be flattered or charmed. "You know, the only downside to this is that you were right about the floor, it's cold."

Shino's expression softened and he got off her.

"Thanks," said Sayuri and she pecked his cheek. She laughed when Shino glanced her warily. "I'm not going to attack you." Peck. "Why don't we snuggle for the next thirty minutes?"

Shino shot her a suspicious glance.

"I can give you a peck for every time I poked you." Sayuri leaned forward. "And I can bake those sweetheart cakes you like so much…"

Shino raised an eyebrow.

Sayuri grinned. "It seems the sweetheart cakes did the trick…"

"You are trying too much," said Shino, his tone conveying suspicion. "You don't want to just snuggle, do you?"

Sayuri shrugged, blushing.

"I think you want to snuggle so that you can mo…" Shino stopped, regretting his words immediately.

"So that I can molest you, that's what you were going to say," said Sayuri. "You're too predictable about that. I thought you'd accept because you didn't resist me when I pinned you." She shrugged when Shino remained silent. "Fine…I won't touch you inappropriately, but I'd really like to snuggle."

"You're not mad at me…"

"Just disappointed, but I'll live."

"I thought you'd be upset," said Shino, "I thought my words would remind you that you were molested."

"I told you, I was asleep so I don't remember," said Sayuri and she got to her feet.

"But that affected you…"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

When Shino saw that she had a puzzled face, he spoke again. "You didn't kiss me until yesterday."

Sayuri shook her head. "I wasn't in the mood to be affectionate when you returned because Hiko-san's death was very recent and then…" She shrugged. "…I was being capricious and I wanted you to start our kisses. You always expect me to start them and I thought it wasn't fair." She went to get a broom and a mop to clean up the mess with the tea. "All you had to do was kiss me like you did yesterday." She nodded, impressed. "By the way, that's one of the best kisses you've given me…maybe the best…" She began cleaning. "Anyway, I hope my mantises delay or they'll be disappointed to see that there's no food for them."

"We could buy dinner."

Sayuri turned around to see Shino and she shook her head. "It's alright. I don't mind cooking."

"My treat," said Shino and he removed the mop from Sayuri's hands. "And if you accept, we can snuggle as much as you want."

His comment left Sayuri gaping. She reacted when she was poked. "Sorry…" She tilted her head thoughtfully. Her eyes turned to a distant clock and after a moment, she sighed resignedly. "No, I'll start cooking. I have less time to spend with you than I thought, anyway."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I do," said Sayuri, "That's why I must start cooking."

"Midori-san and Itsuki aren't going," concluded Shino.

"No," said Sayuri, "No summons or pets allowed."

"I see."

"Hinata-sama's also going," commented Sayuri. "Well, that's what Ino-san told me this morning."

"Ino?" Shino studied her face. "A sleepover?"

"That was fast," said Sayuri, "How did you guess?"

"Hinata mentioned that Ino and Sakura have been trying to organize one while we were at Sugi town," said Shino. "But their plans were always postponed because there was always someone who was unavailable."

Sayuri shrugged.

"Would you like me to help you to make dinner?" When Sayuri gave him a skeptical glance, Shino raised a smug eyebrow. "I can cook."

"I've never seen you do it," said Sayuri, "And Kiba-kun once told me that Hinata-sama's in charge of that when you go away in missions."

"That doesn't mean that I'm helpless in the kitchen," said Shino. "Allow me to cook for the mantises."

"But they can be picky…"

"They're mantises," said Shino, "I'm sure I can cook something good for them."

* * *

November was over in the blink of an eye and December arrived on Konoha. Business increased for the ninja and escort missions became one of the most important since bandits were desperate for money to survive. Also, there were preparations for the Winter Festival that would be held that year.

Ninja and civilians alike were looking forward to the festival. The shinobi saw it as a welcome distraction and an opportunity to rest while the civilians saw it as a way to have fun and attract tourists.

.

.

.

**Sepia country.**

**Around mid-December.**

"Kanae was able to return safely the last time."

"I wouldn't mind defeating them again, Aki-sama."

Fukamizu Aki assessed Kanae, the only relative she had that had become a kunoichi. Under the tutelage of Beni Soubi, she'd become a skilled genjutsu user and the only one that could defeat her in that area was her own mentor. Her violet eyes turned to Beni Soubi and after a full thirty seconds passed without receiving a comment, she spoke.

"Beni Soubi."

"What is it, Aki-sama?"

"Aren't you going to say something about this?"

"I think you should let Kozo decide this time," said Beni Soubi, "He's my second-in-command and he's smart enough to make a decision."

"Well…?"

Kozo bowed and spoke immediately, knowing that the queen wasn't someone who liked to wait. "Kanae should go, but not alone."

"Who else should go?"

"Takeru and I can go as guests and backup," said Kozo, "Fujita, Michio and Chiharu can stay close to the hotel as more backup."

Aki nodded, pleased. "You'll be in charge."

* * *

"You're going to get paid to play poker?" Poke. "You're so lucky, Shino-chan!"

Aburame Shino poked back Itsuki. "Tsunade-sama wants you to go."

"Really?"

Shino nodded. "She thinks that you can be used as a lucky charm."

"Then, Sayuri-chan's going," said Itsuki.

"Of course," said Shino.

"When are we leaving?"

"In a few days," said Shino, "But you must know that we're going to miss the Winter Festival."

"Whaaaat?" Sniff. "Meanies!"

"I'm sure the hotel's party will be fabulous," said Shino, "You'll like it."

"That's what you said about your food the other day," sniffed Itsuki and he stuck out his tongue. "You're banned from Sayuri-chan's kitchen."

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "I sincerely thought you'd like it."

"I'm a mantis, but I'm also a summon," said Itsuki. "You should've given me normal food."

Shino glared the mantis. "You've been to many places, you should be used to exotic food."

"I'm picky when it comes to food," replied Itsuki, "That's why Sayuri-chan always tries to have sweets with her."

"Sayuri spoils you too much," said Shino.

"Oi, Midori agreed with me! She also disliked your food!"

"Midori-san is picky, you are spoiled."

"Meanie!"

The mantis left his shoulder and entered the hospital, looking frantically for his summoner. Shino took a seat at the waiting room and decided to make the insect work to find Sayuri. Five minutes later, Ito Sayuri arrived with her mantis.

"Kick him, Sayuri-chan!"

"Itsuki…"

"He's a meanie, you should kick him."

"Well, you were ungrateful so he had the right to defend himself," said Sayuri and she sat beside Shino to poke him. "And you…"

"He started it."

Blink.

Sayuri sighed and shook her head. "Alright."

"We have a mission."

"I already told her," said Itsuki and he stuck out his tongue again, "Meanie."

Shino ignored him. "Did he also tell you that we'll miss the winter festival and New Year's Eve celebrations?"

"Yes," said Sayuri, "I would've liked to attend the festival, but it can't be helped." She petted Itsuki to keep him from poking Shino. "Who's going with us? Kiba-kun? Hinata-sama?"

"I wanted to include Lee or Tenten," said Shino, "Sakura or any member of Team Asuma would've been a good option too."

Sayuri frowned. "Neji's team left two days ago on a B-rank mission and Ino-san's team leaving today."

"And Tsunade-sama won't let me take Haruno Sakura away from the hospital," said Shino.

"I see." Sayuri tilted her head. "Did you come because you want my opinion?"

Shino frowned. "Not exactly."

"Well, my shift just ended so we can go wherever you want," said Sayuri.

.

.

Shino watched Sayuri finish her piece of cake.

"It's delicious," said Sayuri, "It's a shame that you don't like sweets."

"More for us," said Itsuki as he swallowed his own piece, "I forgive you, Shino-chan."

"You were very kind," said Sayuri happily, "I didn't expect you to enter that bakery and buy a whole cake for me."

"I'm glad you liked it," said Shino, "But I'd like to talk about the mission."

"Right," said Sayuri, "You only told Itsuki something about playing poker."

"Have you heard of the Grand Platinum Moon Hotel?"

"Maybe…" said Sayuri. "There are many hotels that have the word Moon in their names."

"The owner hired Konoha to investigate a series of attacks on the winners of the poker tournaments that the hotel organizes."

Sayuri blinked and she looked at Itsuki quickly before she returned her glance to Shino. "They hired you to win and act as bait."

"That's correct," said Shino.

"So I guess that someone complained very vocally," said Sayuri.

Shino nodded. "The winners were attacked shortly after they received their prizes and many of them were found dead. This has been going on for a year and it's scaring away costumers."

"And I guess the next tournament will be around New Year's Eve," said Sayuri.

"It'll be a big event," said Shino, "By the way, the owner is the only one that knows about our mission. He doesn't know if someone from the staff is behind the attacks."

"I see."

"There's another reason why Tsunade-sama thought we could be a good option," commented Shino, "Apparently, the manager bought metal detectors in an effort to keep shinobi away from the salon."

"So apparently, no kunai, shuriken or metallic weapons will go undetected," said Sayuri. "But that'd be useless for someone like you or me because we can fight in other ways."

"The same goes for Kiba and Hinata-chan," said Itsuki.

"I know," said Shino, "But they won't join us until we're attacked."

Itsuki tilted his head, confused. "Why?"

"Kiba and Hinata could be recognized," said Shino, "Hinata could use contact lenses, but Kiba wouldn't be able to conceal his tattoos so easily."

"He could use genjutsu," pointed out Sayuri.

"He's not very good at that and a ninja could notice," said Shino. "And there's no way I'll make him use make-up."

Sayuri chuckled at the mental image.

"I think Midori-san can come too," said Shino. "One of the mantises can stay with Kiba and Hinata while the other stays with us."

"Wait a second," said Itsuki and he pointed his foreleg at the Aburame accusingly, "Are you trying to tell me that you'll be sharing a luxurious hotel room with my sister and Sayuri-chan while I stay with your friends in the wild?"

"You almost guessed," said Shino, "Kiba and Hinata won't be in the hotel. You will share a room with me while Sayuri shares the room with someone else."

"A girl," said Sayuri and her mind began recalling all the kunoichi she knew. Her eyebrows rose and then, she grimaced. She turned to see the cake that Shino had bought. "So you weren't being generous…" She sighed resignedly. "Let me guess, I'll be sharing a room with my dear ex-teammate…"

"She's available," said Shino, "Yamanaka Nadeshiko will be a good asset."

"Please tell me we're supposed to act like bimbos," said Sayuri with fake giddiness, "Nadeshiko's too good at that to waste that talent of hers."

Shino glanced the cake he'd bought and then, he returned his glance to Sayuri. Even though she was trying to be sarcastic, she wasn't making a fuss. "You're taking this better than I expected."

"It's for a mission," said Sayuri, shrugging, "If I must work with her, I'll do it."

Shino nodded, relieved.

"But when we're alone, don't expect me to be friendly with her," said Sayuri and she leaned forward, giving him a cold look. "And I expect you to behave when Nadeshiko's alone with you. You can be civil and polite, but you won't flirt with her or allow her to be too nice."

"Sayuri…"

"That's all I'm going to ask you," said Sayuri, frowning. "I won't attack her physically even if she kisses you so you don't have to worry about that."

Shino raised his eyebrows and he stole a quick glance to the cake.

"The cake has nothing to do with my attitude," said Sayuri, annoyed. "One thing is to tolerate Nadeshiko for the sake of a mission and another is to spend time with her willingly." She narrowed her eyes. "Especially time that could be used for more pleasant activities." Suddenly, she twitched. "Itsuki!"

The mantis had bitten her.

"That hurt," said Sayuri and she poked her mantis. "Why did you do that?"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Sayuri-chan is a pervert," muttered Itsuki and he bit her again. "Pervert!"

"Oi, don't call me that!"

The mantis flew away and began chanting. "Pervert! Pervert!" When he least expected it, a net fell over him. "Eeeek! Kikaichu!"

* * *

"At least this place is warmer than Sugi town," said Itsuki. He poked Shino. "And you brought Hanako-chan too! I hope she cooks for me!"

Aburame Hanako adjusted her glasses. "Of course." She watched Sayuri scold her mantis and offer her an apology. "It's alright."

Shino had hoped to take Kaede or Kohaku instead of Hanako, but the cousins were already busy with another mission. Fortunately, Hanako had proved to be professional and cooperative. She'd glared Nadeshiko a couple of times, but other than that, she'd been polite and respectful.

"Hanako-san will translate the orders I send with my kikaichu," said Shino. "Midori-san can also help you, she understands my bugs."

* * *

"Connecting rooms?"

"Yes."

Yamanaka Nadeshiko glanced the king size bed. "You're going to sleep on that, Shino-kun?"

"Apparently."

"Why don't we exchange?" asked Nadeshiko.

Shino shook his head.

"I thought you'd like to spend time with your girlfriend."

The mantis summoner entered Shino's room with Itsuki on her shoulder. "This place is nice."

"It's comfortable," said Shino, "Would you like to share the room with me and let Nadeshiko enjoy yours?"

Blink.

"Are you serious?"

"If you don't want to-"

"Just let me get my stuff," interrupted Sayuri eagerly and she opened the door that led to her room again.

Nadeshiko wasn't very pleased.

"You'll have the room all for yourself," said Shino, "And you'll also avoid arguments with Sayuri."

"That's true," admitted Nadeshiko. "Besides, I won't have to share the bathroom or the TV." She smiled. "And my bed is also big and comfortable."

.

.

Bite.

"Itsuki!"

"Tell him to keep his hands off you, Sayuri-chan!"

"He's not even hugging me," said Sayuri.

"It's a warning. Don't get funny ideas just because we're in a hotel room," said Itsuki and he landed on Shino's head. "Remember my rules, meanie."

Sayuri blinked. "What rules?"

"Some that he gave me before I was even interested in you," said Shino and he poked Itsuki. "I sincerely don't know why you gave those to me. After all, I'm not the pervert here."

"Shino!" Sayuri hit him with a pillow playfully. "I'm not a pervert!"

Shino shifted slowly and pulled the pillow beneath him. "I beg to differ." And he threw the pillow at her, but she dodged it.

"Oi!"

"You hit me first."

"You're a meanie." Sayuri shrugged and she pinned him down. "Now you can't attack me."

"Do you see, Itsuki?" said Shino as he tried to pushed her away. "I'm not the pervert here. She's already taking advantage of me."

"Shino, stop teasing me!"

* * *

**Grand Platinum Moon Hotel**

**December 31****st**

"Kanae!"

A young woman with dark aquamarine hair and matching eyes took out a kunai immediately, but she relaxed when she saw two men.

"I could've attacked you."

"We're not the only shinobi here," said Kozo. "I saw Shino and Nadeshiko earlier."

"Sayuri's here too," said Takeru.

"What should we do?" wondered Kanae, "It's too late to leave. The tournament starts in less than forty minutes."

"They're dressed as civilians," said Kozo, "I think they're going to enter the tournament."

"Great," said Kanae.

"What are your orders, Kozo?" asked Takeru.

"We came with Kanae to help her in case she was attacked again," said Kozo. He frowned. "I think she should try to win."

"Shino's bugs could detect me," pointed out Takeru.

"I know," said Kozo, "But I think they came here for a mission." He glanced Kanae. "They haven't seen your face so I think you'll be safe. Just do your best without using genjutsu."

Kanae nodded.

"We'll be close," said Kozo, "Especially me." He scanned the room. "It's a shame you didn't bring a wig."

"What'll happen if I can't win?" asked Kanae.

"We ambush, remember?" said Kozo. "I think Shino's group is going to win or protect whoever gets the prize and that's when we'll ambush them." He smirked. "Takeru can distract him by attacking Sayuri."

"So I get the prize and escape," said Kanae, disappointed.

"You'll help us, I know you want to fight," said Kozo. "We'll kill Nadeshiko, let Takeru hurt Sayuri and call for help if we have to."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

"Lucky bastard."

Many men nodded, watching how a brunette and a blonde kissed the man that had just beaten them.

"What was his name?"

"Asakura Shino."

Yamanaka Nadeshiko and Ito Sayuri followed Aburame Shino to another table that was beginning to get filled.

"Another round and you'll get in the semifinal," said Nadeshiko and she pecked his cheek.

"Make sure you win this one too," said Sayuri and she also pecked him. "Do your best, sweetie."

"That goes without saying."

Not so far from their table, Kanae got to her feet after winning. "Semifinal here I go."

A grudging participant glared her as the kunoichi left. "She must be so unlucky in love."

Kanae smirked and tossed her hair arrogantly after hearing the comment. She took the glass of sake that a waiter offered her.

"To my future victory."

.

.

Nadeshiko kissed Shino's cheek. "You don't mind if we leave you alone for a moment, do you?"

"Of course not."

"We'll come back soon," said Sayuri. "Don't miss me."

"Sayuri," called Shino and the kunoichi raised her eyebrows at him. The Aburame raised an eyebrow and he tilted his head in the direction of a waitress. "Don't drink too much and if you do, taste it. You have the awful habit of gulping down the sake."

Blink. Blink. Blink. _'But I wasn't even going to drink…'_

"Enjoy the sake, honey."

'_Honey?' _Blink. Blink. Blink. _'Oh…he wants me to check if they put something in the drinks.' _Nod. "Sure, sweetie." And she left with Nadeshiko.

The blonde frowned when a waiter failed to approach them. "They should be fighting over us."

While both kunoichi wore dresses, Shino had opted to wear a black kimono to hide Itsuki in the sleeves. The Aburame had merely shaken his head at the revealing dress that Nadeshiko wore when he'd seen her at the lobby and he'd barely kept himself from asking Sayuri to change her black gown for one that covered her back.

Nadeshiko sighed in annoyance and she adjusted her dress slightly to show more cleavage. "That should do it."

"You're aware that we're not the only good-looking women here, right?" muttered Sayuri.

"Of course," said Nadeshiko, "Shino's not the only one who came with a couple of bimbos." She sighed again. "But we should get more attention right now that we're alone." She pouted to get the attention of men. "I mean, we're a combo!"

"I think I know why we're not being so popular right now," said Sayuri and she pointed to a table. "It must be an exciting game."

"Something must be wrong when a bunch of cards are more popular than us," mumbled Nadeshiko, slightly offended.

The young women approached the table and they finally got their drinks from an absent-minded waiter. Sayuri easily disguised her intentions and she was about to leave when Nadeshiko pointed to the person that had made the table so popular.

The mantis summoner widened her eyes. "She looks a lot like…" She shook her head and looked away.

Nadeshiko frowned and after a moment, she shrugged and pulled her away. "She looks a lot like that princess."

Sayuri blinked and then, she frowned. "Save for the color of her eyes."

Nadeshiko nodded. "We'll tell Shino after he wins his game."

.

.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Shino after being informed of the resemblance between Kanae and Fukamizu Aki. "Be ready. However, you'd do well to remember that this could be a coincidence." He frowned and then, turned his head when he felt someone watching them. To his annoyance, a couple of guys were ogling his girlfriend. "You should've worn something else."

"Remember I'm supposed to be a bimbo and that I should show skin," said Sayuri and she placed his arm around her waist. "That'll cover my back."

"You're still showing too much leg," commented Nadeshiko with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow when she was practically ignored and then, she noticed that Sayuri was twitching and trying not to laugh.

"Stop tickling me, Shino," murmured Sayuri, twitching. A second later, Shino complied.

"I'd forgotten that your back's very sensitive," commented Shino and he frowned at her, "You should've worn something warmer."

"The weather's nice," replied Sayuri, "I'm not cold." She waved at the guys that were checking her out and they grinned at her.

"Sayuri…" hissed Shino, eyes narrowed. His eyebrows rose when Sayuri suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and one of her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His lips parted eagerly as soon as hers kissed him. If the intensity surprised him, he didn't show it. He kissed her harder when he felt sharp nails dig into his arm, almost drawing blood. Much to his chagrin, Sayuri drew back a moment later.

"I think you should leave that for another moment," said Nadeshiko and Shino thought he could hear a trace of annoyance in her voice. It was then that he noticed that she'd been the one that dug her nails into his arm and with even more displeasure, he noticed that she'd also hurt Sayuri.

"Did you notice something relevant?" asked Shino as Sayuri released his neck and contented herself by hugging him normally.

"You're supposed to join that table," said Nadeshiko. "You don't have the luxury to allow Sayuri to distract you."

"I was just trying to act like his bimbo and enjoy the party with my boyfriend," muttered Sayuri and she waved again that the guys that had been ogling her. "You're just jealous because I got their attention."

"You wish."

Shino glared them. "Remember you can't fight."

"Don't worry," said Sayuri and she batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly, "They'll think we're fighting over you."

"It won't hurt our cover," said Nadeshiko and she planted a kiss on his lips. She giggled when she caught Sayuri glaring her and she licked her lips when Shino gave her an annoyed glance. "This is fun."

.

.

"Congratulations, you won again."

"That mantis must be a great lucky charm," commented Nadeshiko. "By the way, I was wondering if you'd like me to check if that woman's a kunoichi. I could use my clan techniques."

"No," said Shino. "It could alert her."

Nadeshiko insisted. "I'll be careful."

"If you're correct and that lady is related to you-know-who, it could be Kanae," murmured Shino. "The constitution matches her."

"But there are other kunoichi in Takeru's group," murmured Nadeshiko.

"The others that we've met are older or they're taller," said Shino, "Except for the one that Hikaru carried." He frowned. "This is speculation, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious."

.

.

"So only four people advance to the final," commented Sayuri.

"And that woman's going to be your opponent," said Nadeshiko.

"Be careful," said Sayuri and she pecked him. "Good luck."

Nadeshiko winced. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Sayuri snorted.

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time you wished someone luck in poker?"

Sayuri widened her eyes and she grinned apologetically. "Oops."

"I have Itsuki," said Shino, "I'll be fine."

Shino was the second person to sit and he waited for the other two players with a gangly man that had a goatee. The third player was a man in his early twenties with short black hair and rectangular glasses. A couple of minutes later, Kanae arrived with a glass of sake.

The house dealer bowed and took a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, the final of the tournament is about to start."

There were claps and cheers and the house dealer waited for them to cease. "And now, the finalists."

"Watanabe Yasuko." The man with the goatee rose and sat down after people clapped.

"Asakura Shino." The shinobi mimicked the actions of Yasuko.

"Terada Eizo." The man with the rectangular glasses rose.

"Sasaki Rika." Kanae smiled and waved at the crowd after getting to her feet.

"Let's begin!"

And the first round began.

Nadeshiko and Sayuri watched Kanae win the first round with a pair of fives.

"That's a bit sad," murmured the Yamanaka.

Sayuri shrunk.

"You know, all of them have amazing poker faces," commented Nadeshiko after Yasuko won the second round with two pairs, one of kings and the other of queens.

Sayuri gulped when Shino decided to fold in the next round. "Why did I have to open my mouth?" she groaned.

"It's too early to say that, he can still win," said Nadeshiko.

But everyone bet too much on the next round and the winner was the civilian with the goatee, Yasuko.

Kanae wasn't pleased and she spared a glance to Shino. _'Great. A civilian's wiping the floor with us.'_

From afar, Sayuri dug her nails into her palms. _'Change that pair of threes.'_ She widened her eyes when Shino got rid of a king and a jack. _'Noooo!'_

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Even Nadeshiko looked mildly impressed after getting a glimpse of Shino's new cards. "Looks like the lucky charm woke up."

"Yes…" sighed Sayuri. "He recovered."

"No…" Nadeshiko raised her eyebrows. "That woman wins that round."

Sayuri gulped. "It's my fault."

"I could do something about it," said Nadeshiko and she smirked.

"Shino said-"

"The civilians," murmured Nadeshiko.

"Don't," said Sayuri, frowning. "Itsuki's luck doesn't work if one tries to cheat, that's why Shino hasn't used his bugs."

"Stop being so superstitious," muttered Nadeshiko and she slid backwards to target Yasuko. However, before she could activate her jutsu, Sayuri slapped her hands.

"Don't."

Nadeshiko bristled. "You…"

Sayuri's hands twitched in readiness, her glare heating up to match Nadeshiko's.

But their fight was interrupted when Shino finally won a round.

Sayuri grinned. "Finally…"

Nadeshiko folded her arms.

The bug that was hidden in Sayuri's hair communicated with Shino.

'_Crisis averted.'_

.

.

"Someone's getting poorer and it's not us."

"We just had to give Itsuki time," said Sayuri.

They were still watching from the shadows.

Sayuri raised her eyebrows. _'57634…that's…' _Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. _'Don't even change your cards or I'll kick you, Shino…'_ She almost jumped when something bit her and she realized that Kanae must've read her body language because the woman decided to fold.

"Sorry…" muttered Sayuri.

Buzz.

Fortunately, Shino won that round.

Buzz.

"Tell him I'll give him lots of pecks to make up for my mistake," said Sayuri.

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

.

.

"Wow, that other guy recovered," said Nadeshiko. "He was in the brink of leaving the table a minute ago, but now he has more money than everyone else except Shino."

"Are you talking about the guy with glasses?" asked the waiter that had handed her another glass of sake.

Nadeshiko nodded.

"That's Eizo, I see that he finally made it to the final," said the waiter. "In the last tournament, the man with goatee beat him during the semifinals."

"Watanabe Yasuko."

"That's right," said the waiter. "But Yasuko-san was defeated by a woman almost as beautiful as Rika-san."

Nadeshiko frowned. _'He means Kanae.'_

The waiter thought that Nadeshiko had frowned because he hadn't complimented her.

"But you're more beautiful," he added immediately and he smiled nervously before he left in another direction.

Sayuri giggled.

.

.

"Did you take care of the cameras?"

"Yes," said Sayuri. "They won't publish our faces."

"Good," said Shino.

"For a moment, I thought you'd need my help," said Nadeshiko.

"Meanie," said Itsuki, "You didn't want to believe in my luck." And he went to peck Sayuri. "What about you?"

"I kept her from cheating," said Sayuri smugly. "I thought your luck could beat anything."

"Yay!" Itsuki pecked Sayuri fondly. "Sayuri-chan, I want Shino-chan to share his prize with me."

"He'll receive the prize until tomorrow," said Sayuri. "But I don't know if he'll be able to keep those diamonds."

"Aww…"

Sayuri pecked. "But enough for today." Peck. "You must be tired."

"I'm sleepy."

"What are we going to do about that?" asked Nadeshiko. "We could be attacked."

"But Shino-chan told us that they attack after the winners leave the hotel," said Itsuki.

"We cannot let our guard down," said Shino. "My kikaichu will tell me if someone gets close."

"So who gets the first watch?"

* * *

The three Konoha shinobi walked down a road with just a couple of bags. Earlier, Aburame Shino had sent kikaichu to tell Midori and the rest of his team about a possible encounter with Beni Soubi's group. Sayuri and Nadeshiko still acted like his bimbos, but their clothes weren't revealing anymore. They all wore kimonos that hid their clothes and weapons.

They were getting closer to a fork at the road when a smokescreen covered the place.

"Greetings, Asakura," said a familiar voice.

"Give us those diamonds and we'll let you live," said another voice.

But to the ambushers' surprise, gusts of wind cleaned the air. To make matters worse, their targets were gone.

"Shinobi?"

"That's correct."

A cloud of bugs covered a man with short black hair and rectangular glasses.

"Terada Eizo," muttered Aburame Shino. "One of the finalists of the last poker tournament and a recurrent contestant." He jumped away when a volley of kunai were thrown at him.

A kunoichi with azure hair and matching eyes took out more weapons. She wore a traditional dark shozoku and like her teammate, she lacked a forehead protector. She bent backwards to dodge an incoming kick from Sayuri.

"So everything was just an act," said the kunoichi and she whistled loud and clear.

Many whistles were heard as a reply.

Shino narrowed his eyes.

"Regroup."

Sayuri and Nadeshiko appeared at his side at once.

Out of the blue, a mechanical monkey launched at them.

"A puppet!"

The monkey spat a barrage of senbon that was blocked by a curtain of kikaichu.

When the bugs dispersed, the Konoha shinobi were gone.

Meanwhile, the azure-haired kunoichi helped Eizo get rid of the bugs that covered his body with a weak water jutsu.

"Thanks, Aoi."

"I can't see them," said the azure-haired kunoichi and she smiled at the sight of the puppet. "Kiyota scared them with his monkey."

Both shinobi frowned when they heard the buzz of bugs and they raised their heads to see a black cloud that fell like a whirlwind on the monkey. But strings pulled back the monkey while a mechanical cat appeared to face the kikaichu.

The artificial feline opened his mouth and launched several exploding tags. However, the tags couldn't be activated because they were torn before they got close enough to the kikaichu.

"Wind ninjutsu?" muttered Aoi.

Eizo signaled to their left and they whistled once.

They were about to leave but before they had the chance, they found their feet glued to the ground and vines emerged from the ground, tangling their feet and arms.

"Help!" cried Aoi, struggling against the vines in vain.

Eizo winced when thorns made cuts on his arms and he widened his eyes. "Genjutsu?" He focused and closed his eyes to disrupt the flow of his chakra. When he opened his eyes, he saw Nadeshiko taking out a kunai as she launched at him. However, he didn't even have to dodge because the mechanical cat protected him by unleashing crescent-shaped blades.

"Thanks, Kiyota."

And Eizo released Aoi from the genjutsu while Nadeshiko vanished before their eyes.

But the fight wasn't over because their previous ally, the mechanical cat launched at them and his mouth opened to release senbon.

"Kiyota, what the-"

The mechanical money joined the fight and serrated-blades came out from the segments of its arms.

But Aoi was fast enough to shoot a jet of water that pushed the monkey away and to her relief, a spear of a strange material appeared out of nowhere and struck the cat. The azure-haired kunoichi watched in anger as a man with auburn hair and dark eyes pulled back the cat.

"Kiyota!"

The puppeteer raised his head and it was in that moment that Aoi and Eizo noticed the glassy expression on his face.

Eizo snarled. "Genjutsu!" He launched at his ally. "I'll take care of that!"

"Watch out!"

But the warning came out too late and a kunai found its way to his forehead and buried itself there.

"Eizo!"

Aoi turned around to see who'd thrown the weapon that had killed his friend and she widened her eyes for a moment. "You!"

Kanae twirled another kunai. "That was for attacking me last time." And she smirked before she disappeared.

.

.

"Look who we have here," said Fujita. "Aburame Shino."

"We thought you'd be with your girlfriend," said Michio. "We'll make you pay for what happened last time."

A shinobi with brown hair and plain features cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Don't worry," said Fujita, "We'll kill you too."

"You'll have a quick death unlike this pest," said Michio.

And then, the Matsumoto brothers performed seals.

"Raiton: Irregular Binding!"

Shino raised his eyebrows slightly.

"You must be wondering how we activated it without the poles," said Fujita. "Too bad that you won't know."

"It's a secret," said Michio.

"So I guess this means that you're enemies or that you have a strange sense of humor," Aoi's ally told Shino.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Michio, "We're sorry for trapping you with that pest, but it was necessary."

"Aren't you even going to ask for my name?" asked the shinobi that was trapped with Shino with a hint of annoyance at being underestimated.

"Who cares?" said Michio. "You're gonna die, anyway."

"But if it makes you feel better, say it," said Fujita.

"My name's Nozomu."

Then, the Matsumoto brothers exchanged glances. They performed seals and chains emerged from the corners of the barrier to chase their owners' opponents.

Shino and Nozomu dodged the weapons. The Aburame frowned and advanced to one of the corners of the barrier. To his annoyance, another chain emerged and crackled with electricity. _'This is new.'_

Nozomu raised his eyebrows. "Lightning ninjutsu?" He smirked. "I'll make you pay for underestimating me." And he got closer to one of the walls of the barrier. He performed seals and slammed his hands onto the barrier.

Aburame Shino and the Matsumoto brothers watched as the wall failed to electrocute Nozomu.

"I found the conductors," announced Nozomu and the chains stopped attacking him. Instead, they went after Shino. "I'll kill two birds with a stone."

To the Matsumoto brothers' surprise, their chains stopped obeying them and they focused their attacks on the Aburame. They watched with awe how their barrier shrunk and the chains covered more and more terrain, knitting patterns like that of a web until Shino was caught and they wrapped themselves around him.

Fujita exchanged a glance with his twin. "That's like Fuko's jutsu…"

"Yes, it's like a web…" muttered Michio. "Like Fuko's web, but I didn't think someone else could use the barrier like that…"

"He understood everything so fast…" Fujita took a step back. "I think this one might be too much for us."

"But…" Michio groaned and then, nodded.

Unfortunately, it was too late.

Nozomu was free.

"That Shino guy wasn't rude so I'll give him the quick death you offered me," said Nozomu, "But you two will suffer for underestimating me…" He spared a glance to Shino and snapped his fingers.

The chains glowed and Shino realized that they were charging electricity. The Aburame rolled his eyes and not so far from him, a kikaichu bit a person.

A female voice interrupted the beginning of Nozomu's fight with the twins.

"I'm sorry, but I'm the only one that can tie him like that."

Shino's eyebrow twitched. "You didn't have to say that." But more than one kikaichu buzzed merrily and more of them were relieved when a familiar wind jutsu struck the corners of the barriers. Strings wrapped around the chains at once and kept them from harming the Konoha shinobi.

"Wind ninjutsu," said Nozomu, frowning.

Fujita and Michio exchanged glances. "The mantis summoner…"

The other lightning-user scowled after realizing that he was being ignored…again. He watched the newcomer join the Aburame's side and roll her eyes after the latter scolded her for making an inappropriate comment.

"So we're against these three, right?"

Shino pushed up his glasses. "For now."

Sayuri extended her hands, one in Nozomu's direction and the other in the Matsumoto brothers'. The three shinobi glanced her warily and their apprehension increased when strings came out from her fingers, forming circles as fast as they could.

Nozomu didn't think it twice and he retreated. The Matsumoto brothers followed immediately.

More and more circles.

They glowed.

"Dancing Whirlwinds."

Aburame Shino watched one of the medium-sized whirlwinds catch Michio and he nodded at Sayuri. The mantis summoner increased the intensity of her technique and razor-sharp wind currents made cuts around Michio's body. Shino listened to the report of his kikaichu and he nodded again at Sayuri. "Do it."

Air currents slashed Michio's arms and legs, drawing copious amounts of blood.

"Michio!"

Matsumoto Fujita snarled and he forgot all thoughts of leaving. He released his surujin from a scroll and launched at Shino and Sayuri, but the kunoichi raised her free hand and her strings glowed menacingly.

"Piercing Palm!"

The silver-haired lad dodged and closed in. He jumped high and targeted Shino, hoping that his attack would distract Sayuri and make her lose focus on the whirlwind. The chain flew towards the bug-user, but the strings that had been used to attack Fujita caught it and pulled it, dragging the twin down.

Matsumoto Fujita grimaced and he twisted, putting all his weight in one direction. He released the surujin when he realized that Sayuri meant to pull him and finish him off. While he was still falling, he took out a kunai, but he never had the chance to use it because big amounts of kikaichu were ready.

"Insect Sphere."

The mantis summoner watched as the dark bugs covered Fujita completely and buzzed menacingly. She shrugged absently as she wondered if that was how she'd looked when Aburame Kabocha had attacked her.

"What's wrong, Sayuri?"

Apparently, Shino had noticed her discomfort.

"I just remembered something unpleasant."

"I see."

Sayuri shrugged again and her strings glowed even more. Blood soaked Michio's body and it took Shino a moment to realize that the shinobi was dead.

"Would you mind if I take care of Fujita too?"

Shino shook his head and his kikaichu lowered their prey.

And Matsumoto Fujita's death was quick.

"We should go after the other shinobi," said Sayuri.

"A female kikaichu is hidden beneath his sleeve," said Shino. "But Nozomu's more dangerous than one could think. We mustn't underestimate him."

"Maybe we should make him overestimate me and underestimate you," suggested Sayuri and she poked him. "He thinks that I rescued you."

"I'm glad you were able to understand my orders," said Shino.

"One bite was more than enough," said Sayuri, shrugging.

"Are you sure you don't want to summon Itsuki's niece?" said Shino. "She'd be a better translator."

"Last time she got hurt when we were fighting Beni Soubi," said Sayuri, "I want to give her time and teach her more things."

.

.

"Release him!"

A shinobi with green hair and golden eyes barely dodged the volley of senbon that Kiyota's puppets sent at him. "Snap out of it, dammit!" He inhaled and spat a sticky substance that resembled bubblegum at his former ally. To his annoyance, Kiyota shielded himself with the cat puppet.

Meanwhile, Aoi and Nadeshiko had teamed up to defeat Kanae and Kozo. Itsuki sat not so far from them, raising his forelegs menacingly. His sole presence had kept Kozo and Kanae from using elemental ninjutsu since they didn't want to waste chakra on attacks that would be easily frustrated.

"I think we need help," said Kozo. "Shino's team has joined these guys."

Kanae frowned. "You want me to leave."

"You'll have to come back," replied Kozo and he dodged a nasty torrent of water that Aoi threw at him. "It'll be easier for you to leave and come back with one of the twins." He lowered his voice. "And interrupt you-know-who if you must. We need someone who can strike hard and fast." He took out a small ball. "Return quickly."

And he threw the object in his hand.

Smoke filled the area, but Itsuki was more than ready. Unfortunately, Kanae was able to escape.

Kozo turned to glare the mantis.

Itsuki stuck out his tongue at him and launched at him. "Fuuton: Wind Scythes!"

But his attack struck an earth clone.

"Ara?" The mantis turned around and blew more gusts of wind, but Kozo didn't appear. "Aww…I wanted to give Sayuri-chan a present."

The disappearance of Kozo brought a new problem. Without a common enemy, Aoi and Nadeshiko glanced each other warily. But Itsuki caught on quickly what was going on and he went to sit on Nadeshiko's shoulder.

"I can try to find him," said the mantis. He left Nadeshiko's shoulder and raised his forelegs. "Not too sharp, but not too soft." His forelegs glowed and he directed his attack to the ground. "Wind Scythes!"

Itsuki must've done something right because stone spikes surged and attempted to strike him.

"Yay! I knew he was hiding underground!"

.

.

"The boy with the dog, the Hyuuga girl and…" Takeru frowned. "You're new."

Aburame Hanako nodded dispassionately.

Beside Takeru, Chiharu glanced Kiba warily. "I think we need help, Takeru. We're outnumbered."

"But not outclassed."

Hanako turned to Hinata. "What should we do?"

"That guy's strong," said Kiba before Hinata could talk, "He's an earth-user and on top of that, his weird jutsu is too dangerous."

Hinata frowned. "Hanako-san, are you familiarized with the Jyuken?"

"Yes."

"It's similar, if he touches you with the chakra he expels, you might die," said Hinata. "Or lose a limb."

"He's that dangerous?"

"Yes."

"Then, I should be the one to fight him," said Hanako. "I can use long-range attacks while you take care of the girl."

"Midori-san should help you," said Hinata, "And try to let him live."

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Tsunade-sama thinks his chakra system could be useful," said Kiba hastily, "Hinata doesn't have to give you more explanations, she's in charge."

Hanako nodded resentfully and her sleeves were covered by dark bugs.

"Oh, I see…" Takeru narrowed his gray eyes. "That girl uses bugs like Shino."

Chiharu made a face. "Gross."

"I think she's going to fight us from afar," said Takeru.

"Like backup?"

"Maybe."

"I'll try to place that guy under a genjutsu," said Chiharu as she glanced Kiba. "Give me a hand with the Hyuuga girl."

.

.

"What's wrong?"

"Hanako-san's going to fight Takeru," said Shino. "Midori-san will be her backup."

"Midori-san's strong and ruthless," said Sayuri, "And she's professional, she will protect Hanako-san even if she dislikes her."

"I trust their skills," said Shino and he glanced Sayuri's shoulder. "As the leader of this team, I want you to stay away from him. We're surrounded by enemies and we can't afford to lose the sole medic nin we have."

"You don't even have to ask," said Sayuri, "I'll be useless if the leech wreaks havoc with my chakra system and I'm not a masochist." She frowned. "I don't even want to imagine how that thing will react if Takeru gets close to me."

"I'll keep him at bay," said Shino confidently. He glanced the sky and he disliked what he saw. "We must hurry up or we'll lose the advantages we have."

.

.

"Is that all you've got?"

Hanako sent another cloud of kikaichu after Takeru, but most of her bugs died as soon as they touched Takeru's glowing worms. Midori was also frustrated because she knew that Sayuri needed the man alive so she merely blew him away whenever he got too close. The mantis had tried to send him crashing against a tree or a rock or something that would give him a concussion, but the gray-eyed shinobi would always manage to lessen the impact of her attacks with his earth techniques. To make matters worse, he was also able to help his ally and block Hinata's attacks and Chiharu often took advantage of the mantis's attacks to get away from her enemies.

Midori got fed up and she spun. Her forelegs glowed and everyone tensed.

Hinata spoke immediately. "Midori-san, don't-"

But it was too late.

Everyone in the vicinity was blown away; no one could escape from Midori's gusts of wind. However, no one was harmed by the air currents.

Finally, the whirlwinds receded and the mantis flew in Chiharu's direction while the kunoichi fell. Chiharu never had the chance to dodge and a single horizontal line was made across her throat. Her blue eyes widened in shock and as she continued falling, she couldn't help but dedicate her last thoughts to her sister Kaoru.

Meanwhile, with her tainted forelegs, Midori launched at Takeru. The mantis was tired of waiting and she was sure that Sayuri wouldn't mind if she damaged the shinobi a little. However, her plans were interrupted by many exploding tags.

"Midori-san!"

Itsuki's sister was surprised, but fine.

"Where?"

Hinata landed safely on a branch. "Five o'clock!"

Kiba sniffed the air.

Akamaru barked.

Midori's forelegs glowed again and she waited for her prey to appear.

Meanwhile, Kanae gritted her teeth and threw another exploding tag. She wouldn't be able to fool Hyuuga Hinata or the mantis, at least not in the way she would've liked and she didn't have time to waste. She'd already found the corpses of Michio and Fujita and she'd seen what had happened to Chiharu.

They had to leave or risk getting killed.

"Takeru, Kozo and I need your help!"

Kanae ran as fast as she could after she delivered the message, hoping to escape from the wind jutsu that she expected the mantis to use against her. But instead of wind, water fell on her face.

Small drops began falling and she understood at once why the mantis hadn't gone after her.

It was raining.

For a moment, she considered going back and attacking the mantis until she was tired, but she remembered Aoi.

"Kozo…"

And she ran as fast as she could.

.

.

Nadeshiko frowned and she waved at Itsuki before she vanished in a swirl of red and white petals. It was dangerous for her to keep helping Aoi, the azure-haired kunoichi was in a fool mood after Kanae killed Eizo and she didn't doubt that once they got rid of Kozo, she'd be her next target.

Soon, the Yamanaka realized that her decision had been the best for Nozomu appeared. She didn't know that he was a lightning-user, but she noticed that Aoi's face transformed.

'_That one must be very strong…'_

Itsuki flew away and shrunk. Then, he went to hide.

He listened to the conversation between Aoi and the plain-looking newcomer.

'_Eeek! Meanie alert!'_ He began searching for Nadeshiko. _'We must tell Shino-chan!'_

Meanwhile, Haruyo, the shinobi that expelled a substance like bubblegum, had managed to pin one of the puppets against a tree. "Aoi!"

The azure-haired kunoichi performed hand seals and the mechanical monkey was caught in a bubble that she formed with the rain. After that, Haruyo and Nozomu teamed up to seize their former ally.

"Release!"

"Hey, what are you doing, guys?"

"He's back," said Nozomu.

"What are you talking about?" said Kiyota, "I didn't go anywhere!"

"One of the kunoichi placed you under a genjutsu and made you attack us," explained Haruyo. He spared a quick glance at the cat. "I had to break it a little."

"A little?" Kiyota moaned after seeing the state of his puppet. "What did you do to it?"

But while Kiyota reproached Haruyo, Nozomu exchanged glances with Aoi.

Two pair of eyes glanced the ground.

"Kiyota, Haruyo," called Nozomu, "Go after the kunoichi that killed Eizo, the one Aoi fought."

The azure-haired kunoichi freed Kiyota's mechanical puppet.

"Go!"

Kiyota shrugged and he left with Haruyo.

"Now, we're going to take care of a rat," said Aoi. Her hands flashed seals and the water that was on the ground swirled.

Nozomu flashed hand seals too and slammed his hand on the swirling water, channeling lightning. The powerful technique spread with the help of the rain and the water-user, traveling in ripples.

Both Aoi and Nozomu waited for the lightning to find an obstacle in the form of an enemy. To their annoyance, the lightning kept traveling.

After precious seconds, the lightning concentrated in a single place.

"Finally!"

"Revenge," said Aoi and she performed more hand seals, making more water join the vortex.

"We must hurry," said Nozomu and he increased the intensity of his attack.

But to the surprise of the assailants, the small vortex struggled to keep spinning.

"Aoi?" called Nozomu. "What's wrong?"

The azure-haired kunoichi turned around and scanned the area at once until she found the source of her problem.

"That's the one that killed Kiyota!"

Kanae tried to wipe away the bubblegum-like substance that was pasted on her face, but she failed. She panted heavily, but she kept flashing seals to try to send the vortex away from Kozo's location.

"Where's Haruyo?" demanded Aoi as she realized that the genjutsu-user must've had fought her ally.

"I don't know," admitted Kanae and she added with a strained smirk, "He's busy with the puppeteer…"

Aoi swore and she launched at the genjutsu-user in rage.

Nozomu widened his eyes and went after her once he saw that Kanae was flashing hand seals.

"Wait, Aoi!"

In his haste to stop whatever attack Kanae was planning, Nozomu changed the direction of his lightning technique. But to his surprise, a stone pillar surged and struck Kanae, sending her away. The genjutsu-user barely avoided crashing against a tree. Kanae rubbed her ribs and began flashing seals, but she had to stop because Aoi sent a stream of water in her direction. Once again, an earth technique saved her, but this time it didn't hurt her.

Walls of stone encased her, protecting her from the stream of water.

"It's that guy again," murmured Aoi. She turned around and watched Nozomu slam his hand on the ground again. The lightning technique struck the earth dome, only to find it empty.

"He must've taken her with him," said Nozomu.

Aoi formed another small vortex where the dome had stood and Nozomu used his technique again, but he added more chakra.

.

.

"What is this thing?" wondered Nadeshiko as she tried to wipe away Haruyo's bubblegum-like substance from her arm. "This is disgusting."

Haruyo was busy fighting Kiyota's monkey, but he attacked Nadeshiko and Itsuki whenever he had the chance.

After inhaling, he spat many balls of the sticky substance and he was able to strike the monkey. Itsuki took advantage of that moment to cut the puppet from above and he also destroyed the strings that Kiyota used to manipulate it.

"Yay!"

And he celebrated again when he dodged Haruyo's sticky shuriken again. "Slowpoke!"

"Stop playing and finish them off!" demanded Nadeshiko.

"Meanie!" said Itsuki, "Only Sayuri-chan can give me orders!"

"Just do it!" said Nadeshiko and she widened her eyes, "Watch out!"

Itsuki turned around in Kiyota's direction, ready to dodge and slash. He tilted his head because the puppeteer wasn't even trying to attack him and he was about to fly in Nadeshiko's direction to poke her when he saw a pink projectile. He barely dodged most of the attack and one of his forelegs glowed to retaliate, but that was unnecessary because a net of kikaichu had fallen over Haruyo.

"Shino-chan?"

Then, he turned around to see that more kikaichu had covered Kiyota.

"Yay!"

The mantis was happier when he noticed that Sayuri was reproaching Nadeshiko for endangering him.

"You do it all the time," said the blonde coolly.

"I risk my life, not Itsuki's," replied Sayuri, her hands twitching. "If you do that ever again, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"Silence."

Both kunoichi stopped arguing after hearing Shino's order, but they glared each other.

"Nadeshiko, place the puppeteer under a genjutsu and interrogate him," said Shino, "We need a member to know everything we can about their motives."

"Alright."

"Sayuri, heal Itsuki," said Shino and he narrowed his eyes, "And don't pick a fight."

The medic nin nodded after sending him a glare. She took Itsuki in her arms and frowned after examining his foreleg and abdomen.

"It doesn't hurt, but it feels funny," said Itsuki. "It's heavy and sticky, it doesn't let me fly well."

"This thing is hard, I can't remove it as easily as I thought," commented Sayuri. "Actually, I might have to cut you a little and then, heal you." Sayuri pecked him. "You can leave if you want, I'll summon you as soon as we finish our mission."

"No, keep him with you," said Shino, "Remember that Takeru's close, we can't be too cautious."

"He can't fight like this," said Sayuri.

"Of course I can," replied Itsuki, "I can protect you with my other foreleg." And he poked her harshly to prove his point. "You're my human, I have the right and duty to protect you from other meanies."

"You heard him," said Shino. He was about to make a comment when he turned around abruptly, a cloud of kikaichu covering his arms. He narrowed his eyes when he caught Sayuri wincing.

Itsuki tilted his head worriedly.

"Does your shoulder hurt, Sayuri-chan?"

"Just a little."

Shino glared the ground. "Everyone get to the trees."

His order was given on time because Takeru emerged from the ground suddenly, his hands looking for a victim. Purple chakra soon enveloped Haruyo, who hadn't jumped since he was restrained by the kikaichu.

"One down!" said Takeru as he smashed his glowing fist into Haruyo's ribcage, killing him almost instantly. The kikaichu that had engulfed Haruyo scattered and they buzzed menacingly at Kozo's ally. His gray eyes glinted evilly when he saw Sayuri wincing and he smirked. "Look who we have here." But then, he saw Itsuki and he didn't feel so confident anymore. "Another mantis…" He narrowed his eyes and his hands glowed.

Sayuri cried out suddenly as she clutched her shoulder. Automatically, Itsuki attacked Takeru with gusts of wind that made deep cuts on his body.

Shino glared Takeru as he rubbed Sayuri's back soothingly.

"Nadeshiko, do you think you can take the puppeteer with you?"

The Yamanaka nodded and Kiyota's eyes glassed.

"Itsuki, send Takeru as far away as you can," said Shino, "Don't kill him."

The mantis didn't think it twice and obeyed.

"I'll take Sayuri with Kiba and Hinata," said Shino, "Try to keep our enemies away from us."

.

.

"Do you think you can run?"

"It hurts, but I think I can."

"I was desperate, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Kanae closed her eyes. "Better hurt than dead."

Kozo snorted. "True."

"That lightning-user is strong," commented Kanae, "I'm not even sure if Takeru can beat him."

"I hope he can buy us some time," said Kozo, "I'm running out of chakra, that's why I don't want to give you a piggyback." He heard a noise and he sighed in relief. Earth crumbled and he saw Takeru. "So you were also digging tunnels."

"There are two mantises with them," said Takeru, "They won't kill me, but they don't mind hurting me."

"There's a lightning-user who's a nuisance," said Kozo, "And that kunoichi is helping him with her water ninjutsu."

Takeru smirked. "I can take them."

"Kanae's hurt and I don't know if I'll be able to escape with her," said Kozo, "Buy us some time."

"Like I said, I can kill them," said Takeru.

"The mantises could take advantage of that moment to wound you," replied Kozo.

"Besides, Nozomu can attack from any range," said Kanae, "It's still raining and Aoi can help him easily."

"It'd be suicidal to try to kill both," said Kozo.

"Kanae-"

"She fought the guy with the golden eyes and the puppeteer, but she got hurt in her haste to back me up," interrupted Kozo and he raised his voice, "Try to wound one of them."

Takeru raised his eyebrows. "Fine."

"But for now, help me dig another tunnel," said Kozo, "Kanae-"

"What's that sound?"

Kanae widened her eyes. "Water!"

"They found a way to flood the tunnels," said Takeru.

"They must be trying to drown us," said Kozo.

"We must return to the surface."

"It's a trap," said Kozo, "They'll strike us once we get back."

Both shinobi flashed hand seals and they created earth clones in different places.

"The best option is to escape in that direction."

.

.

"I didn't expect you to react like that."

"I can run," mumbled Sayuri, annoyed at being forced to accept a piggyback. "My legs are fine."

"I'm just taking precautions."

"I have all the information we need," commented Nadeshiko, "The manager of the hotel isn't involved, but his brother is."

"Why would he do that?" said Sayuri, "If he wanted money, he could've hired them to steal the prizes in a sneakier way."

"The employer wants his brother's job and a controlling share of the company's stock."

"So that's why he wanted the bad publicity," said Sayuri.

"And he didn't want these shinobi to attack them at the hotel because he didn't want to spend money on reparations," said Nadeshiko.

"My kikaichu will make sure to keep the puppeteer restrained," said Shino, "We'll keep him alive for now."

"What will we do about the lightning-user?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Midori-san will help us," said Shino, "She can kill him without getting closer and she might even kill Aoi too."

"That'd leave the Sepia trio," said Sayuri.

"Hanako-san and I can take care of them with Midori-san's help," said Shino, "Sayuri, you'll stay with Nadeshiko, Hinata and the puppeteer."

But things wouldn't go as planned.

"Nozomu's getting closer," said Shino, "Hurry up, Nadeshiko." He glanced Itsuki. "Blow him away."

The mantis left Sayuri's head and hopped onto a branch with difficulty. A small cloud of kikaichu followed him and buzzed.

"Come back, Itsuki!" cried the black-haired kunoichi.

But the mantis was already attacking and blowing gusts of wind. Whips of water tried to hit him, but his foreleg was more than enough to deal with them. However, a dragon of water with two heads rose and it launched at Itsuki, its body crackling with lightning.

"Itsuki!"

Sayuri removed her arm from Shino's neck and tried to mold chakra in vain. She watched in horror as the dragon reformed with the rain and kept attacking Itsuki and the kikaichu that were with him.

"Wind Scythes!"

Ito Sayuri left Shino's side and ran to her mantis's. Aburame Shino flashed seals, to create his own dragon, but he was too late. The mantis was harmed despite his efforts and those of Sayuri's.

"Itsuki!"

Sayuri was finally able to mold chakra.

"Piercing Palm!" "Piercing Palm!" "Piercing Palm!"

Shino raised one of his eyebrows; he was impressed by the distance that Sayuri had managed to cover in such a short time. He hurried and he narrowed his eyes when his own water dragon rose.

'_Move.'_

The Aburame sent his dragon in Sayuri's direction, urging it to get to her as fast as it could. His kikaichu flew in the same direction as fast as they could, anxious to protect the mantis summoner and their fallen ally.

In the meantime, Sayuri finally reached her mantis, but the two-headed dragon reformed and she failed once again to mold chakra. And she wouldn't be able to get away as quickly as she'd like.

"Wind Scythes!"

The two-headed dragon and all the streams of water that tried to harm Sayuri fell apart. Shino's water dragon suffered the same fate.

Midori had arrived and she wasn't happy.

"Who hurt my brother?"

The mantis didn't even wait for an answer.

"Dancing Whirlwinds!"

Strong gusts of wind caught everything in their path.

Midori glared the ground and she made slashing motions with her glowing forelegs.

"Who?"

.

.

Beneath the surface, Kozo realized what was going on. "Wind…"

"One of the mantises?" wondered Kanae.

The earth above their head shook slightly and Kozo knew they were in trouble. "Takeru, take Kanae with you," he said. He began flashing seals as fast as he could.

"Wait, what are you doing?" demanded Kanae.

Takeru widened his eyes as he recognized the sequence of the seals. "You are going to…" He took Kanae in his arms and got ready.

"What's going on?" demanded Kanae once again. "Tell me! I want to-" Her eyes widened for a moment before her head fell against Takeru's chest.

"It's the least I can do," said Takeru, "Try to survive."

Kozo snorted.

"Goodbye."

.

.

Nozomu and Aoi tried in vain to use the rain to their advantage, but they couldn't escape the violent whirlwinds.

Midori's forelegs glowed again and she sent another whirlwind downwards. The earth below the mantis cracked and Kozo emerged.

And so, Aoi, Kozo and Nozomu were hurt again and again by the air currents. Deep gashes were made on their faces, arms and legs.

There was a brief moment when the gusts of wind receded and Midori's enemies found themselves falling.

The mantis flew towards them describing an arc. Her right foreleg glowed as she got closer to each of her enemies.

Aburame Shino watched as Kozo fell downwards with a deep gash on his neck. Aoi was the second one to be killed by Midori in a similar way. Only Nozomu remained alive.

Unlike her other assaults, Midori didn't kill Nozomu quickly. She grasped his collar with one foreleg while the other glowed menacingly. The curved limb fell and embedded itself deeply in the shinobi's chest.

Blood spewed from his wound and Midori released his collar, letting him fall. But his body didn't impact against the ground because the mantis launched at him again with a speed that impressed her audience and she caught him by his collar with a foreleg once again. Finally, her other foreleg rose and fell swiftly, drawing a thin line across his neck.

"No one hurts my brother and gets away with it."

And Midori released him.

"No one."

The mantis turned her head in Sayuri's direction and she raised her forelegs. "How's Itsuki?"

Sayuri nodded at her and then, she petted Itsuki.

"Were you able to heal him?"

"He'll be fine."

"That's not what I asked," said Midori and she hesitated to touch her brother's foreleg.

"I healed him as much as I could," said Sayuri, "I just need more time to stabilize my chakra system, but I did my best. He'll be fine."

"He's unconscious!" said Midori. "Do something about it!"

"I could hurt him," said Sayuri. "We just have to let him rest." She twitched when someone placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and she turned her head to glare Shino as if blaming him silently.

The Aburame knelt beside her and ruffled her hair. "How's Itsuki?" He watched Sayuri soften her expression and he ruffled her hair again when she placed her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be fine, but I have to wait for my chakra system to be okay," murmured Sayuri.

"What can I do to help?"

"We must keep him comfortable," said Sayuri and she placed Itsuki on her lap. Shino rose and he removed the coat he was wearing to place it on top of Sayuri's head to cover her and Itsuki from the rain.

* * *

**January 4****th**

"Silly mantis!"

"Meanie!"

"Midori-san, please be nice."

"He wasn't able to deal with water ninjutsu, that's so embarrassing, Sayuri," said Midori.

"The bubblegum thingy didn't let me!" said Itsuki. "It's heavy and yucky!" He stuck out his tongue. "And it was Shino-chan who asked me to fight those guys so you should bite him and poke him a lot, Midori."

The female mantis turned around, annoyed. "Sayuri already scolded him for me." She raised her foreleg. "She told him that he's not allowed to order you around, especially when he only leaves a few kikaichu to back you up."

"Really?" said Itsuki and he pecked his summoner. "What else did you do?"

"She told him that he's not receiving kisses until we get back to Konoha," said Midori before Sayuri could reply. "I think Shino found the lack of kisses much scarier than the threat of my glowing forelegs."

Sayuri giggled.

"Poor Shino-chan," said Itsuki. "But that's the least he deserves for being a meanie to Sayuri-chan when she scolded Nadeshiko for endangering me."

"Shino told me that he did that because he didn't want to show favoritism," said Sayuri.

"And where did that meanie go?" asked Itsuki. "I haven't seen her or heard her and she's not half as quiet as Hinata-chan."

"She left with Shino and Hanako-san."

In the meantime, the Konoha shinobi were staying at an inn. Much to Sayuri's chagrin, Shino had left with Hanako and Nadeshiko to meet the hotel's owner. He'd left Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru with her to help her in anything they could.

"My human left with those two girls that I dislike," said Midori resentfully.

Sayuri nodded at her and Itsuki watched them tilt their heads at the same time, sulking silently. He chuckled.

A few minutes later, Hinata entered the room and she took out many things from a big coat.

Itsuki beamed.

"Cake!"

"Take it easy, you can't move a lot, Itsuki," said Sayuri and she smiled at Hinata as the heiress gave her a small piece of cake and many small candies. "Thanks for sneaking these. I know that it's not allowed to take food into the room."

"You're welcome," said Hinata. "How are you, Itsuki-kun?"

"Better!"

"He's a silly, whiny mantis," said Midori, "But he's also very lucky."

"Awww…" Itsuki stuck out his tongue at his sister. "Sayuri-chan, can you summon Misao-chan? She's more caring than Midori."

Midori tried to bite him, but Sayuri's hand got in her way.

"Remember that he's wounded," said the medic nin.

"Eeek! She bit you!" said Itsuki, "Meanie!"

Sayuri petted him. "I'm okay." She turned her attention again to Hinata. "Would you like to have cake with us?"

"No, thank you," said Hinata.

"Where's Kiba-kun?"

"He's with Akamaru," said Hinata and she studied Sayuri's face. "Sayuri-san, do you know that Shino-kun's birthday getting close?"

Sayuri blinked.

"Oh, you want Sayuri-chan to throw a party…" said Itsuki. "Yay!"

Hinata blushed slightly. "No, that's not it," she said. "It's just that Shino-kun's sensitive so I wanted to tell you that in advance."

"I know," said Sayuri, smiling. "Shino's sulky."

Midori raised her foreleg. "When's his birthday?"

"January 23rd," said Hinata. "He usually spends half of the day with us and the rest with his family."

Sayuri tilted her head. "Shino's a clan heir so I suppose that if his parents throw him a party, I won't be invited…" She poked Midori. "What should we do? We won't have much time to spend with him and celebrate his birthday with his friends."

"Shino's quiet and composed," said Midori. "I'm sure he won't want something big like Itsuki."

"You're right," said Sayuri and she glanced Hinata. "Shino doesn't really like sweets so I don't know if I should bake a cake. Maybe I should make something else."

"What?" said Itsuki. "But a birthday party without a cake is a bad idea!"

"It's Shino's birthday, not yours," said Midori, "It's his special day so your tastes have nothing to do with that."

"Awww…" Itsuki tilted his head. "What should we give him?"

"Oh, right," said Midori. "I'll have to give him something nice because he's my human."

"Good point," murmured Sayuri. "What should I give him?"

* * *

**January 7****th**

"It's those bugs' fault," said Takeru angrily. "They killed Chiharu, Kozo and I think they also killed the twins."

"Kozo was very useful," said Fukamizu Aki. "Kanae will have to take his place as Beni Soubi's second-in-command."

"Kanae's very upset about Kozo's death," replied Takeru. "She's cried every day since he died."

"So she's in no condition to fight," said Aki.

"No," said Beni Soubi. "They were very close."

"We have to avenge our allies and friends," said Takeru. "I want those mantises to suffer."

"Well, I have an idea that can solve some of our problems," said Aki. "I've heard those things need someone to summon them. If we get rid of Ito Sayuri, they won't get in our way anymore or so I've heard."

"And if their summoner dies, they'll suffer," said Takeru.

Fukamizu Aki nodded.

"I want her to stop getting in our way," said the ruler and she narrowed her eyes. "I want her gone."

* * *

**January 10****th**

"Yay! It's falling!"

"You're right," said Midori and she poked her brother's abdomen. The bubblegum-like substance had begun crumbling little by little the days before.

"But it still hurts a little," said Itsuki and he cheered up when Sayuri kissed him and petted him fondly.

"Whiny mantis!"

"Meanie!"

Sayuri petted Itsuki with one hand and she poked Midori with the other.

Midori poked her back.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Why don't you go with your human?" suggested Itsuki, "I want to spend time with Sayuri-chan and eat cookies in peace."

"You want to be spoiled," said Midori accusingly.

"You're just jealous because Shino-chan never gives you nice things," said Itsuki. "He's so different from Sayuri-san." He stuck out his tongue. "I bet you'd like to be pampered."

Midori raised her forelegs menacingly.

"Remember that he's still hurt," said Sayuri and she poked Itsuki gently. "And you…"

The mantis whined.

"Be nice with Midori-san or you won't get too many cookies."

"Eeeek!"

Midori was happy with Sayuri's answer.

"Maybe I should summon Misao-san."

"But she was going to travel, you can't ruin her holidays," said Midori.

"You're right," said Sayuri and she sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, now that we're back in Konoha, Hinata-sama and I were invited to hang out, but I wouldn't like to leave Itsuki alone," said Sayuri.

"And you think that I can't babysit him," said Midori, "You think that he's so childish that I'll lose my temper and end up hurting him."

Sayuri smiled nervously.

Midori shook her head and pointed at Itsuki with her foreleg. "Whiny mantis!"

"Aww…" Itsuki pecked Sayuri's hand. "I'll behave. I can go to bed early if you feed me."

* * *

"…and I heard it's very elegant," said Ino.

"It is," said Sayuri, "We were very lucky to stay there almost for free."

"What about the poker tournament? Did you wear the dress that we helped you choose?" asked Sakura.

"Yes."

"Did Shino like it?"

"I don't think so," said Sayuri, chuckling. "He thought it was too revealing."

"Someone flirted with you," said Tenten. "Who? How many?"

"Two guys were ogling me," said Sayuri. "And he didn't like that." She chuckled. "So I took advantage of that to give him a very nice kiss in front of everyone and for once, he didn't protest."

"Oh…right…" said Ino and she grinned mischievously. "So…you stayed at a hotel with your boyfriend…" She raised her eyebrows playfully. "Did you have fun?"

Sayuri blushed, feeling unnerved by the other four pair of eyes watching her. Some glanced her with boldness like Ino and Tenten while Sakura was more discreet and Hinata even seemed ashamed of her own curiosity.

"Well…"

The glances intensified. "We want details."

"All the juicy details…"

"We shared the room and the bed, but that was all…" Sayuri shrugged and she blushed even more. "Itsuki slept with us and it's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

Ino and Tenten seemed to deflate.

"You didn't even make out?"

"No…" admitted Sayuri.

"But you have, right?" inquired Ino. "Maybe not at the hotel, but…"

Sayuri shrugged, blushing madly. "Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Shino would kill me if I say something, he's too reserved," said Sayuri.

"He's always seemed uptight," said Sakura.

"We're the uptight ones," said Ino, "We should order sake."

"Ino!"

"We're legally adults."

"I agree," said Tenten. "It's not like we can hang out a lot in winter."

.

.

"At least tell us if he's a good kisser," said Ino as she drank her third glass.

"We won't say a thing," said Tenten.

"Maybe he's told Kiba things about you."

"Shino-kun wouldn't do that," said Hinata almost automatically and she blushed when the other four kunoichi turned to see her. "I mean…he's not…" She blushed when she realized that they were paying too much attention to her. "…he's not like that…he's very polite and respectful and…and…"

"And?" asked Ino.

"And he doesn't gossip like Kiba-kun."

All the kunoichi chuckled.

* * *

**January 11****th**

"_Shin__o~!_"

The young man almost flinched when he heard his mother's voice.

'_That tone…'_

But there was no escape.

His father merely raised an eyebrow as he read a scroll. That was the only indication that he also noticed that his wife was up to something.

"My little boy, I've heard the rumors…"

Shino's eyebrow twitched after hearing those words, but he didn't grimaced when his mother appeared out of nowhere and pulled his cheeks.

"I still remember when you were a baby…"

"Mother…" Shino sent his father a glance, almost pleading him to intervene.

"And now you're a healthy young man making out with his girlfriend at a hotel…"

Shino paled. "Excuse me?"

"I think we should start planning the wedding."

Shino's head rose so quickly that his neck hurt.

"Mother?"

"In less than two weeks, you'll celebrate your seventeenth birthday," said Kabocha, "I think the wedding can be in May." She blatantly ignored the looks that Shino was giving her and she even clapped. "The mantises can be our main guests and we can also invite-"

"Mother, this isn't funny," interrupted Shino. "And I don't know who told you that I did what you mentioned, but I-"

"You have nothing to worry about, you're a young male so it's completely natural that-"

"Mother, please…"

"Alright," said Kabocha and she shifted so that she could face her only son. "But I hope you understand that I'd like you to be more discreet."

"Of course," said Shino.

"And I'd like you to bring Sayuri this week to talk with her about marriage, I need to know what she thinks about that lovely topic," said Kabocha and she adjusted her glasses. She turned her eyes to her husband. "Can you picture it, Shibi? Maybe we'll become grandparents sooner than we thought." She wasn't surprised when Shino dissolved into a mass of dark beetles and she sighed contentedly.

"Kabocha…"

"I was having fun, Shibi."

"You went too far," said the Aburame patriarch.

Aburame Kabocha tilted her head thoughtfully. "You might be right."

"Kabocha…"

"Maybe he didn't realize that I was joking," said the Aburame matriarch.

"If he does something impulsively, you'll share the fault, wife."

* * *

"My head…"

"Silly Sayuri-chan!" said Itsuki, "That's what you get for behaving like Midori!"

The female mantis barely kept herself from biting her brother.

"Not so loud…"

Midori tilted her head suddenly and she raised her foreleg happily. She left Sayuri's kitchen and went to open the door.

"Midori-san."

"Darling."

The Aburame showed her a wrapped gift.

"For me?"

"Yes."

Midori poked him. "Thanks." Poke. "Sayuri's in the kitchen, but she doesn't look very good."

Shino frowned. "She drank."

"Yes."

"With the rest of her friends."

"With most of them," said Midori. "I heard the girls couldn't convince Hinata-san and they desisted when she mentioned her father."

"I see."

"Darling, you're so serious today," said Midori and she entered the kitchen with her human. She chuckled when Sayuri gave her an annoyed glance as she tried to tidy her hair.

"Hangover, Sayuri?"

The mantis summoner groaned and closed her eyes.

"It's almost noon," pointed out Shino.

"Yes, but…" Sayuri groaned again and rubbed her temples.

"We need to talk and I need you to be sober," said Shino and he ruffled her hair when she groaned again. "It's important."

Sayuri poked him and then, she flicked his forehead. "So you don't like me when I look like this, huh?" She chuckled and groaned almost simultaneously. "My head…" She smiled when she was pecked. "That's nice."

"If you take a shower and change your clothes, I'll give you another one," said Shino.

"I want a dozen."

"Deal."

.

.

"Here I am."

Sayuri sat beside Shino and she groaned when she saw Midori drinking the sake that Shino had given her.

"I don't even want to see a single glass of sake…"

"I wish you'd had that thought last night when you were gossiping at that bar with your friends."

Sayuri blinked.

"What exactly did you tell them?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because my mother told me that people are telling things about us."

Sayuri paled and gulped. "Your mother?"

"She's not mad at you," said Shino, "Actually, she's…excited."

"I don't understand," said Sayuri. "Is she glad because I…"

"Because you…?"

"Because…" began Sayuri, "Because I told my friends that you're a good kisser?"

"Is that all you told them?"

"Something like that," said Sayuri, "I mean…they kept asking me about you and I didn't want to say a single thing, but I drank and I think I said that I enjoy your kisses very much and that you have very nice lips and..." Sayuri shrugged. "Well, I think I only said good things."

"My mother told me that people are saying that we made out at the hotel during our mission," said Shino.

"What?" Sayuri groaned. "But that's a lie." She blinked thrice. "And why does that bother her? You're a man, it shouldn't upset her."

"It's scandalous."

"Our roles are reversed, you should be flattered and I should feel offended," said Sayuri.

"My mother wants to start planning our wedding."

"What?"

Sayuri almost fell from her seat.

Shino watched her face turn almost a chalk white in an instant so he raised an eyebrow only to lower it.

"You don't want to get married."

"Of course not!" said Sayuri. "I'm too young!"

"We could just get engaged," said Shino.

"Are you serious?" said Sayuri. "We're not...we have been together for less than a year and we haven't had the most stable relationship…" She glared him. "And I'm not going to get engaged just to please your mother."

"I wouldn't like that," said Shino and he took her hands. "But I'm not averse to the idea. We could get engaged and wait a few years to get married."

Sayuri shook her head. "It's too bad that I don't share your opinion."

"Sayuri, I'd like to remind you that before you met my mother, she was away trying to find a suitable bride for me."

"I hope you're not trying to manipulate me because that won't work with me," said Sayuri. "I don't understand why you're so anxious, I'm usually the impulsive one. I thought you'd want to build something deeper before we think about something like that."

"Sayuri, you were the one who kept insisting on getting together," said Shino. "I thought you were convinced about your feelings."

"Shino, not everyone is like you," said Sayuri and she folded her arms. "A normal guy would ask a girl to be his girlfriend just because he likes her a lot and not necessarily because he's in love."

"What are you trying to tell me?" said Shino quietly. "That you wanted to be my girlfriend on a whim?"

"Of course not," said Sayuri. "You've never been a whim!" She poked his chest harshly. "I wanted to be your girlfriend because I cared about you and found you attractive in many ways. I thought you knew that."

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Shino. "But what you said made me think that you merely liked me a lot back then."

"You're my first boyfriend," said Sayuri. "Lately, I've realized that I've made many mistakes because I lack experience and patience." She shook her head. "Being your fiancée…" She sighed. "It could be worse."

"I…I see…"

Sayuri blinked. "What's wrong, Shino?" She studied him worriedly. "What did I say?" She pulled down his collar and caressed his cheek. "Please…"

"You're a mantis summoner," commented the Aburame and he took her hands. "Would you say that I'm your human?"

Sayuri blinked.

"I've told you that I cherish you, but you've never told me that it's mutual," said Shino.

Sayuri twitched uncomfortably. "Well, I…" She followed Shino's gaze and noticed that instead of watching her face, his attention was focused on her hands. He still held them, but not in a way that a boyfriend or a lover would. She narrowed her eyes. "Shino…"

The Aburame raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'd lie to you about something like this?"

"I don't want you to say something that you don't feel to please me," said Shino.

Sayuri shook her head. "Release me."

Shino complied.

"We'll talk about this later," said Sayuri and she got to her feet.

Shino nodded and he followed Sayuri into the kitchen. He watched her peck Itsuki fondly.

"I have something to do," said Sayuri. "Midori-san, be patient with him and don't hurt him."

"I want to spend time with my human," said Midori and she hopped onto Shino's shoulder. "Take me to a nice place."

Sayuri shrugged. "Well, if you leave, I won't have to worry about Itsuki getting bitten."

"Sayuri-chan, I want cookies."

"I'll bake them when I get back," said Sayuri.

"Sayuri…" called Shino. "Do you think we can talk tonight?"

* * *

"Darling, you seem upset," said Midori and she poked her human. "What's wrong?"

"My mother wants to start planning my wedding with Sayuri."

"Darling, I'm sure she was joking."

"She was serious."

"My summoner isn't going to get married to please Aburame-sama," said Midori.

"Neither am I," said Shino. "But I wouldn't mind knowing if she'd like to get engaged."

Midori tilted her head.

"I expected her to react in a more positive way," said Shino. "I thought she'd blush and get nervous. I thought she'd ask me to wait, but she…"

"She rejected you immediately," said Midori.

"I think she's scared," said Shino. "She didn't even want to tell me if I'm her human."

"Be patient with her," said Midori. "I'm sure she just freaked out, but I can assure you that you're the most important human in her life."

Shino nodded.

"Besides, you haven't told Sayuri why you like her," said Midori. "I talked about that with Misao and we're worried that you only like her because she's the first girl that kisses you and shows interest in you without belonging to your clan."

"Has Sayuri told you something about that?"

"No, but I'm sure she's thought about that at least once," said Midori. "Be patient with her, darling." She poked him. "Have you talked with the Hokage?"

"Of course," said Shino. "I don't want her to think that the rumors are true and that I could've endangered the mission." His eyebrow twitched. "But I don't know if she believed me because her mouth kept twitching, I think she wanted to laugh."

"She was mocking you."

"I know."

* * *

Ito Sayuri slashed the air with her hands again and again.

Once or twice, she would stop and use the mantis hook against an imaginary opponent.

"Silly Shino…we can't get engaged…" she muttered. "What if I make a mistake and I embarrass you in front of others like that Hanako girl insinuated?"

Kick. Punch. Kick. Punch.

"What if I say that I cherish you and you mean something else?"

Kick. Punch. Kick.

Mantis hook.

"I could also say that you're my human, but I might do something wrong or stupid…" Sigh. "What if I hurt you?"

"Or what if I hurt _**you**_?"

Ito Sayuri widened her eyes, surprised by the sudden appearance of Takeru. She barely had the time to slide backwards and adopt a defensive stance when the gray-eyed man's hands glowed.

Immediately, the mantis summoner clutched her arm and bit her lip to avoid giving him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain.

"I had to be very patient or you would've noticed that I was close," said Takeru and he began walking towards his prey. "I needed Kanae's help to sneak into the village and now, here I am."

Sayuri glared him despite the pain. "Shino's kikaichu will tell him that you're here and he'll bring my mantises."

Takeru's hands glowed even more and Sayuri clutched her arm tighter.

"That's what you get for threatening me, girl."

Sayuri drew out a kunai, ready to defend herself. But she never expected to feel the earth beneath her to soften.

"Quicksand?"

And she couldn't mold chakra to flee.

Takeru flashed handseals.

Vines of earth surged and wrapped tightly around Sayuri's hands, snatching the kunai and leaving her defenseless. The mantis summoner struggled ineffectually against the vines and to her despair, they were holding her out to face Takeru.

"This is our revenge for killing Kozo," said Takeru. "I want your mantises to suffer." He raised his eyebrows slightly when Sayuri almost burst free from one of the vines and he smirked to taunt her. "Your death will make them think twice before they try to kill one of us."

"Hypocrite!" Sayuri struggled again and again, she could already picture Itsuki crying over her corpse, feeling lost without her. "You killed Soujiro and we hadn't done anything to you!" Flashes of Nadeshiko blaming her, of Kido Akira saying goodbye to her, of Neji glaring her appeared on her mind. "You killed my friend!" One of her fingers glowed for a couple of seconds and one of the vines was partially cut. "I won't let you make my mantises cry!"

Takeru quickly created another vine to restrain her.

Sayuri gritted her teeth and she wondered if the kikaichu that Shino usually left on her hair had gone for help. _'Hurry up!'_

"You're lost, little girl," spat Takeru. He took out a kunai and made it glow. "Where should I strike?"

The mantis summoner tried again to mold chakra again despite the pain she felt. Without knowing why, she saw flashes of Shino, Neji, Itsuki, Midori and the rest of her friends.

"By the way, there's something you should know before you die," said Takeru. He smirked and murmured something in her ear.

Sayuri widened her eyes. Her eyes burned with unshed tears. "Sou…Soujiro…"

Takeru nodded and he raised the kunai.

Ito Sayuri clenched her fists, feeling lost. The gray-eyed man blurred and was replaced by an image of a determined Aburame Shino with a happy Itsuki on his shoulder. But the moment was gone and the next thing Sayuri saw was a glowing kunai describing an arc in her direction.

"Goodbye, mantis summoner!"

* * *

**Please**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

* * *

There's going to be at least **one death** in next chapter. (And I hope it's mildly surprising the way that character dies. Back in February 5th, there was a dedicatory to someone who died, but I didn't want to give you the idea that I began killing characters because a real person died.)

I don't know what to say about this chapter. I'd like to say that it wasn't too saturated as the previous ones. I tried to focus on fewer things: Mission and freaking someone out. The filler scenes were written to get the result of scaring Sayuri and somehow leaving her defenseless. The mission included killing, hurting Itsuki (and leaving Sayuri defenseless for the end).

So…thanks a lot for waiting.

I couldn't write for most of February (from February 6th or 7th, I can't remember) or I would've had this sooner than one would've liked to think. The poker tournament was done in a week, but I had to stop writing. (There are a couple of reasons and one of them was that I considered moving) And I could've updated sooner, but I saw that there were problems with FFnet (I kinda confirmed it by checking some forums. I needed to know that I wasn't the only one)

I killed the OC's because I needed to get rid of many of them. I had to give Aoi, Kiyota and the other names because I couldn't always refer to them as the "azure-haired kunoichi" or the "man with glasses". Actually, I always try to give the OC's names to avoid confusions. For once, I didn't want the Sepia group to be the main antagonist or the root of the problems.

By the way, I couldn't contact my beta-reader, she hasn't replied so I hope this chapter's grammar was okay. (I think she didn't reply because FFnet isn't working fully with the PM's. At least one person kinda confirmed me that)

I was checking the stats and here I am. Less than 150 hit for Chapter 22 and 2 reviews so I guess it's fair because those were my conditions to know if I was doing good, bad or should rewrite. And I got more feedback (yay!) It wasn't the most popular chapter, but it was an improvement from Chapter 21 and I stopped before I decided to rewrite. (Actually I heard of an authoress who practically demands two reviews if you add the story to your favorites and one if it's an alert. Weird, huh? The things you learn when people send you Private Messages after you beg for reviews. But I'm not going to do the same so no worries.).

For **Chapter 22**:

Thanks a lot to reviewers: **JenniAnimeHotStuff, Kankyoku**

Thanks a lot to those who added this to their Favorites: **JenniAnimeHotStuff, FrictionX42, Koreto,**

Thanks a lot to the ones that added this to their Alerts: **FrictionX42, Koreto, Alabaster Princess**

Thanks a lot for adding me to Favorite Author:** Koreto**

Thanks a lot for adding me to Author Alerts: **Koreto**

I got a PM, but I don't know if that person would like to have his/her name published here. You know who you are and you were very helpful. Thanks for pointing out more flaws that I hadn't really noticed about the abundance of OC's. Well, like I said above, I need to give them names, but at least some are dead for good (ones with a purpose, others just to get them out of my way. I sound cruel, I know.) I do hope this was an improvement and don't be afraid of criticizing, it's been helpful. Unfortunately, I can't correct everything in one single chapter.


End file.
